Fallen angels
by rickiss
Summary: Le martèlement, sans fin, qui résonne dans ma tête. Encore et encore.
1. You don't remember my name

Bonjour à tous,

Voici ma nouvelle fic, « Fallen angels » (rassurez-vous, je n'oublie pas pour autant _La vie quotidienne_, la suite est en cours d'écriture). J'espère très sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai en tout cas beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire : mon inspiration est simplement venue des deux mots du titre, et tout le reste est venu, coulant de source.

Les chapitres seront plutôt courts, mais si ça me permet de publier plus régulièrement, tant mieux !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : pour l'instant K.

**Dédicace** : un gros bisou à ma Younette qui est débordée en ce moment (mais qui aura peut-être un peu de temps pour faire un petit détour par ici), je te souhaite beaucoup de courage ma puce, je pense très fort à toi !

Bonjour à Moonie et Lucille, les plus fidèles : merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur !

Un coucou aux nouveaux lecteurs qui ont découvert mes textes récemment, et qui m'ont laissé des messages très encourageants (Hagu-chan, Boudibouh et d'autres). Ca me touche beaucoup ...

Et enfin, bienvenue à tous les autres, anciens, nouveaux, égarés sur ce site et cette page par pur hasard … j'espère que cette fic vous plaira !

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 1 : You don't remember my name

_Le martèlement, sans fin, qui résonne dans ma tête. Encore et encore. Sourd, comme un orage qui gronde. Puissant, comme un roulement de tonnerre. Vif, comme un éclair qui zèbre le ciel …_

_Tout autour de moi devient flou, tout perd de sa saveur. Tout …_

_Et moi, dans ce monde au futur plus qu'incertain, je chavire, je délire, je m'abandonne. Encore, encore un peu de temps, encore un peu de silence. Encore un peu de répit._

_Ah, je pars … Tout s'éteint, tout disparaît. Un éclair, blanc cette fois. La chaleur, qui m'envahit des pieds à la tête …_

_Tout disparaît … Vais-je disparaître aussi ?_

La brave Mrs Mupping n'était pas une mauvaise femme, loin de là. Simplement, comme toutes les vieilles filles qui vivent seules depuis des années, elle avait constamment peur. Peur des voleurs, peur des agresseurs, peur des petits voyous, peur des arnaqueurs … Sans personne pour la protéger, elle avait juste appris par elle-même à être méfiante avec le temps.

Et là, depuis vingt bonnes minutes, elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'il serait bon que pour une fois elle mette ses angoisses de côté. Et qu'elle ose.

Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, elle le savait : juste à poser ses aiguilles à tricoter, se lever de son fauteuil et aller jusqu'à son petit buffet, attraper le téléphone, et composer un numéro. Un numéro, pour le sauver. Un numéro, en espérant qu'ils arrivent à temps. Pour le sauver.

Mais elle avait peur. Peur des embêtements, par la suite. Peur des représailles, sait-on jamais. Et surtout, par-dessus tout, peur de se tromper. Ah oui, car après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de ses voisins. Une famille tout ce qu'il y a de bien, des citoyens très comme il faut. Qui ne l'embêtaient pas, lui disaient bonjour, et ne faisaient pas trop de bruit.

Enfin, d'habitude. Parce que là, quand même, elle avait beau douter de ses facultés auditives, elle entendait bien les cris, le bruit. Et les coups. Parce que du cuir sur la peau, ça claque. Même si on frappe doucement. Surtout si on frappe fort.

C'est vrai, elle n'entendait aucune protestation, aucun sanglot, Mrs Mupping. Mais après tout, elle savait bien qu'il était discret, le petit que ses voisins abritaient. Alors, même si c'était inutile, superflu, qu'elle avait exagéré les choses et peut-être même qu'elle faisait totalement fausse route, elle jugeait quand même souhaitable qu'elle aille voir ce qui se passait.

Juste pour se rassurer, quoi.

Même si au fond, elle savait bien que ce qu'elle verrait ne la rassurerait pas. Elle se doutait même que ça n'allait pas améliorer sa défiance naturelle. Mais pour une fois, Mrs Mupping se dit que ce n'était pas ça, le plus important.

Parce qu'après tout, quand même, ce n'était qu'un enfant … Un tout jeune homme. Qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Pas comme tous ces petits voyous qui traînaient tard le soir dans les rues …

Le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, la brave petite grand-mère était arrivée devant le seuil de la maison de ses voisins. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu tenter de sonner à la porte, un grand courant d'air s'éleva, faisant voltiger son pauvre brushing qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à faire ce matin, ainsi que sa vieille blouse écossaise. Se retournant, effarée, Mrs Mupping hoqueta de surprise face au spectacle dont était témoin la petite rue de Privet Drive : plusieurs hiboux battaient furieusement des ailes, claquetant du bec d'un air menaçant, en s'approchant. Certains se posèrent dans un bruit sourd tout autour de la maison, les autres, encore dans les airs, s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître une créature comme la petite dame anglaise n'en avait jamais vu, en dehors de ses livres d'enfant : ses plumes de feu l'auréolant d'une majesté imposante, Fumseck frondait vers la porte, déterminé, comme s'il espérait la traverser – ou la faire voler en éclats par la simple puissance de sa colère. Mais il n'eut le temps de mettre en pratique ni l'un ni l'autre, car derrière lui apparut, dans un halo pâle, un très vieil homme à en juger par son immense barbe blanche, et les rides profondes qui creusaient son visage. S'avançant d'un pas vif, étonnant pour quelqu'un de cet âge, il rejoint rapidement Mrs Mupping sur le seuil de la maison. Mrs Mupping, un peu décontenancée en cet instant : dans l'affolement de l'arrivée de tous ces oiseaux –dont celui qu'elle prenait pour un paon (rouge), faute de pouvoir mettre un autre nom dessus-, elle avait un peu raté l'arrivée de cet étrange bonhomme.

Mais il lui semblait bien qu'il était venu de nulle part. Il était en tout cas assurément mystérieux, avec sa longue cape qui lui recouvrait les épaules jusqu'au bas des jambes, et ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur singulière, dont la brave dame n'aurait su dire en cet instant s'il s'agissait de malice, de colère ou de tristesse.

Un peu des trois, sans doute …

A l'arrivée du vieil homme, Mrs Mupping, tellement surprise –et fascinée- n'avait pas bougé d'où elle était. Et maintenant qu'elle réalisait ce qui se passait, elle regrettait de ne pas s'être enfuie en courant. En même temps, l'homme avait quelque chose de rassurant, même si tout ce qui l'entourait apparaissait étonnant et étrange.

Et Mrs Mupping n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle s'était sentie rassurée quand il s'était tourné vers elle et lui avait dit d'une voix douce et ferme à la fois :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en occupe. »

Mais le fait était là : elle se sentait rassurée.

Ce qui fut un peu moins le cas quand, sans qu'elle puisse dire là non plus précisément d'où il était sorti, elle vit apparaître un deuxième, plus jeune celui-là, mais à l'aspect beaucoup plus glacial et effrayant, impression renforcée par sa longue robe noire et son visage sévère encadré de cheveux sombres.

Lui ne fit guère attention à la petite voisine, et s'adressa directement à l'autre :

« Et bien, qu'attendons-nous ? Il faut agir, nous avons trop attendu … »

« Je sais. Passez devant, mon ami. Je reste un instant avec madame. »

Mrs Mupping sursauta légèrement au rappel de sa présence, mais ne se sentit pas menacée. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais elle était prête à accorder toute sa confiance à cette personne.

L'autre homme daigna enfin lui accorder un regard, qui glaça le sang de la vieille dame anglaise, puis il s'adressa de nouveau à son interlocuteur, lâchant seulement :

« Oubliettes ? »

L'autre soupira, et acquiesça : « Oubliettes. »

En cet instant, Mrs Mupping eut la brève pensée qu'elle devait peut-être craindre quelque chose de ces hommes. Mais elle songea également que peu importait, au fond, ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver : du moment que ces hommes étaient arrivés pour aider son jeune voisin, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Elle songea qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si grave si les services sociaux n'étaient plus comme ceux qu'elle avait connus, de son temps. Tant qu'ils faisaient leur travail …

Oui, le reste n'avait pas d'importance, vraiment.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Ce silence … Quel silence ! C'en est presque assourdissant, étouffant, tant je le sens autour de moi._

_Il fait chaud, il fait sombre … Je devrais être plutôt bien ici, et pourtant … Pourtant, je me sens mal. Mal à l'aise peut-être._

_Ma tête me lance. J'ai la gorge sèche._

_Et le corps douloureux._

_Ca va être dur de bouger, de partir. De m'enfuir. Tant pis, je reste encore un peu … Un petit moment … Je vais peut-être encore sombrer, qui sait ?_

Libby Brestford n'avait rien contre Mme Pomfresh. Au contraire, c'était même une femme très gentille, que tout le monde adorait. Mais honnêtement, il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas vraiment passionnant de passer tout son temps libre à aider la médicomage à mettre des pansements sur des genoux sanguinolents, distribuer des cuillerées de sirop pour les toux grippées et donner par-ci par-là quelques cachets colorés pour des maux de tête ou de ventre souvent fictifs.

Tout ça parce que le professeur Flitwick l'avait surprise le lendemain de la rentrée dans les bras de son petit copain dans une salle de classe censément vide … Beaucoup de bruit pour rien, songeait la jeune fille, et la voilà punie depuis maintenant 10 jours pour ça. Dix longs jours qu'elle devait venir aider à l'infirmerie de l'école dès qu'elle avait fini les cours.

Libby commençait sérieusement à déprimer sur son propre sort, quand un évènement imprévu était venu mettre du piment dans sa morne existence. La veille au soir, alors que Pomfresh venait juste de lui dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer dans son dortoir, elles avaient vu entrer avec fracas (enfin, telle était la vision de Libby Brestford, car à vrai dire tout s'était au contraire passé avec discrétion) le professeur Dumbledore, suivi du maître des potions qui tenait dans ses bras, non moins que le grand Harry Potter, inanimé.

Inconscient, et contusionné.

Enfin, pour le peu que la jeune fille avait pu en voir, car on l'avait proprement mais fermement mise dehors. Et on ne proteste pas face à l'autorité combinée du directeur Albus Dumbledore et du terrifiant Severus Rogue.

Mais, Libby est une personne curieuse. Et désobéissante. Aussi, bien qu'elle ait compris à demi-mot qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue à l'infirmerie, elle s'y rendit le lendemain matin, à la première heure. Pomfresh n'étant pas encore présente –elle laissait le soin à l'étudiante de faire le ménage en début de journée dans la salle-, la jeune fille put tout à son aise observer dans quel état se trouvait le Survivant.

Et c'est à sa meilleure amie, Carla Densington, qu'elle raconta qu'une fois de plus le jeune homme n'avait pas volé son surnom. Même si cette fois il n'avait pas dû passer loin, vu son état.

Carla ajouta à Terence Kelliah, quand elle lui glissa la nouvelle entre deux baisers mouillés, que d'ailleurs, le Gryffondor devait être dans le coma …

… Ou bien qu'en tout cas il ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs jours, vu la gravité de ses multiples blessures, précisa Terence à Karim Newcombs, dans les vestiaires après le match Poufsouffle-Serpentards.

Il sortait sûrement d'un combat contre des Mangemorts, voire contre Vous-savez-qui lui-même ! suggéra par la suite Karim à son compagnon de dortoir, Charles Jennies.

Ce même Charles qui débattit un moment avec sa cousine Julianne pour pronostiquer des chances de rémission totale du leader des Gryffondors.

C'est en échangeant avec elle ses derniers conseils beauté que Julianne songea à faire part de son inquiétude –teintée d'une admiration pleine d'excitation- à sa grande amie Lavande Brown.

Lavande, qui le rapporta sans attendre à sa confidente de toujours, Parvati Patil.

A deux mètres seulement de Ron et Hermione.

Qui se retrouvaient six minutes plus tard à tambouriner comme des fous à la porte de l'infirmerie. Ce fut un elfe de maison qui leur entrouvrit, leur murmurant qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il ne pouvait laisser entrer personne. Il était à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre le mur après leur avoir dit ça, quand Hermione se pencha vers lui et le supplia :

« Allons Dobby, c'est nous. Nous devons voir Harry, s'il-te-plaît … »

L'elfe leva des yeux déjà larmoyants vers ses amis, mais ne céda pas –bien qu'il en mourrait visiblement d'envie :

« Je suis vraiment confus, Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley. Je voudrais bien, mais les ordres sont les ordres. Et j'aurais des ennuis si … »

Ron intervint à son tour :

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous expliquerons avec Dumbledore après. Ca ira. »

L'elfe était à présent complètement en larmes, mais n'ouvrit pas davantage la porte à ses amis.

« Je t'en prie, Dobby. Ca faisait dix jours que nous étions sans nouvelles de Harry, et nous venons d'apprendre qu'il est à l'infirmerie ! Nous devons savoir comment il va, ce qu'il a … » Hermione s'emportait presque, à présent, si bien que son camarade roux fut obligé de la calmer. D'autant plus que quelques personnes qui passaient par là

« Arrête, Mione. Ne parle pas si fort, je ne pense pas que tout le monde soit au courant, alors évitons de l'ébruiter … »

« La belle affaire, que tout le monde le sache ! Si ça se trouve, il est déjà mort ! »

Comme quelques curieux commençaient déjà à s'attrouper non loin d'eux dans le couloir, Ron rougit furieusement, puis tenta de se reprendre et dit tout haut à son amie, d'un ton qui sonnait faux :

« Mais non, Hermione, n'exagère pas ! Pattenrond ne va pas y rester, c'est un chat solide, tu verras, dans deux jours il sera sur pattes ! Ha ha aha ! »

Cette diversion, si minable fut elle, eut tout de même le mérite de décourager les badauds et d'apaiser la brune un moment. C'est plus découragée que vindicative qu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'elfe :

« Ecoute, je comprends que tu obéisses aux ordres, mais nous sommes si inquiets pour notre ami. Et puis, tu sais, je suis sûre que Harry lui-même serait ravi de nous voir … Nous devons lui manquer. »

« Oh ça oui, vous devez sûrement manquer à monsieur Potter, même si les rares moments où il se réveille, il n'a pas le temps de dire grand-chose avant de replonger dans le sommeil. » Se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit, il se tut, et jeta un coup d'œil angoissé derrière lui.

Mais la voix de Pomfresh lui parvint, très douce :

« C'est bon, Dobby, tu peux les laisser entrer. »

C'est avec soulagement que la petite créature s'effaça enfin pour laisser passer les deux Gryffondors. L'inquiétude la plus sincère se lisait sur leurs traits quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie. La médicomage vint à leur rencontre et les conduisit jusqu'au lit du fond où elle avait placé leur meilleur ami.

Etendu, pâle, le visage et les bras couverts de bandages ou pansements, il affichait un air défait, décomposé. Une grande souffrance se peignait sur tout son être, et l'on pouvait deviner à quel point la douleur qu'il ressentait devait être grande.

Même s'il dormait, et ne disait rien. Même sa respiration était discrète, presque éteinte elle aussi …

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione demanda à grand peine : « Que … que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Il y a parfois des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer. » fit Pomfresh, grave. Elle haussa les épaules après un petit silence, et ajouta, sans quitter des yeux son malade : « C'est en tout cas ce qu'a dû estimer le professeur Dumbledore, puisqu'à moi non plus, il n'a rien dit. »

Comme Harry s'agitait dans son sommeil, elle attrapa une compresse humide et la lui appliqua sur le front.

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pour guérir. Pour moi, peu importent les raisons, le mal est là. A moi de le réparer. »

« Et … comment va-t-il ? » demanda Ron d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il craignait de briser son ami en brisant le silence.

La femme leva alors les yeux vers les deux adolescents, et les observa longuement avant de répondre :

« Il ne se réveille pas souvent, mais suffisamment pour que je puisse évaluer son état. Dans les grandes lignes, du moins. »

Elle s'arrêta, comme si les mots étaient trop insupportables pour être seulement pensés.

Mais le regard avide et angoissé des deux jeunes gens ne lui laissait pas d'échappatoire. A ce « Et ? » muet mais si évident qu'elle croyait presque l'avoir entendu, elle devait une réponse. Elle redressa alors la tête et ajouta :

« Les enfants, il faut que je vous parle … »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Mon corps est froid, si froid. A d'autres moments, j'ai eu la sensation d'avoir si chaud que je me croyais en train d'étouffer, et là … J'ai froid._

_Mes membres sont engourdis. Depuis combien de temps je suis immobile ? Silencieux ? _

_Depuis combien de temps mon corps me meurtrit ? Me lance ? Me tance ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai froid … et chaud … j'ai la … nausée …_

_Une fois de plus, je sens mon corps dériver._

_Je suis reparti pour une plongée dans le noir. Où il fera sans doute chaud, à en suffoquer. Ou bien froid._

_Oui, peut-être froid, après tout._

Draco Malefoy était un jeune homme empreint d'une grande dignité. D'une classe inimitable. Et d'un sang-froid tout reptilien. Le plus beau spécimen de l'espèce des Serpentards, en fait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas gagner face au plus digne représentant de cette caste. Un combat inégal, quasiment perdu d'avance.

Et effectivement, le jeune homme blond fut le premier à baisser les bras. Il se leva de sa chaise et posa les mains sur le bureau devant lui, s'exclamant :

« Bon, parrain, ça suffit ! Nous n'allons pas continuer à nous fixer ainsi pendant des heures ! »

Le grave Severus Rogue décroisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pour finalement les recroiser dans un geste d'une lenteur calculée :

« Oh, mais moi, j'ai tout mon temps, j'ai fini mes corrections de copies. » fit-il d'un ton où était à peine dissimulée son ironie. « Mais il me semble vous avoir donné des devoirs, tout à l'heure, et je ne te vois pas en train de les faire … »

« Comme si je m'en préoccupais ! » rétorqua l'héritier des Malefoy, en se rasseyant. « De toutes façons, même en les faisant à la dernière minute, j'aurais la meilleure note, vous le savez bien … »

Rogue eut un rictus : « Tu te plains de mon favoritisme, maintenant ? »

« Ce n'est pas par favoritisme que j'aurais la meilleur note, mais parce que je suis le meilleur. »

Le maître des Potions se redressa sur sa chaise, se leva et fit quelques pas dans son bureau, déplaçant distraitement un flacon ou deux sur une étagère.

« Moui … Mais qui sait, Granger pourrait te dépasser dans ma matière, pour une fois … »

Draco renifla de mépris et fit : « Mmph, ça vous ferait trop mal ! Mais vous faites bien de parler d'elle. Revenons en au sujet qui nous intéresse … »

Cette fois, c'est un regard mauvais qu'il reçut de son parrain.

« Draco, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus ! »

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de se lever de sa chaise, si fort qu'il la renversa :

« Et pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à ne rien me dire ! Je sais pertinemment que Potter est revenu à Poudlard, et qu'il est à l'infirmerie. Toute l'école grouille de ces rumeurs, comment pouvez-vous nier ? » Il prit une seconde pour se calmer, et ajouta : « Pourquoi ne voulez-vous rien à me dire à ce sujet ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Et en quel honneur ? »

La voix de Rogue claqua dans l'air, comme un coup de fouet.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Comme s'il avait reçu ce coup.

« Hein, en quel honneur ? » reprit Rogue d'un ton sourd, presque menaçant, tout en s'approchant de son filleul.

Celui-ci recula imperceptiblement, le bas de son dos rencontrant le bureau derrière lui.

« Heu … mais … »

Rogue se pencha vers lui, presque à le toucher.

« Le fait que tu en aies fait ta bête noire justifie-t-il que je te tienne au courant de son état ? »

Le blond était si surpris de l'attitude de son parrain qu'il ne pouvait prononcer un mot.

On ne sait pas si un serpent reste hypnotisé quand il se trouve face à un congénère, ni si l'un des deux peut prendre le dessus sur l'autre, mais Draco n'était pas sûr de gagner ce combat-là.

Surtout sans réponse valable à donner.

Et c'est bien dans ce silence que Rogue y lut sa victoire. Esquissant un pâle sourire, il murmura au jeune homme :

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Rien ne le justifie. » Et il s'en retourna vaquer à ses occupations, comme si la conversation était finie.

Et de fait, elle l'était.

Mais il en faut plus pour arrêter un Malefoy. Si une Libby Brestford avait pu désobéir à un ordre, que dire d'un Prince des Serpentards persuadé que les règlements ne le concernaient pas, et qu'il régnait en toute-puissance dans ces lieux.

Draco eut tout de même la sagesse d'attendre le soir pour se rendre au chevet de la plus grande énigme de sa vie, mais également de la plus grand erreur de cette terre, selon lui : Harry Potter.

Qui sait à quel point le trouble du jeune homme fut grand quand il contempla le corps meurtri et défait du brun.

Qui pourrait démêler la part de fascination de la dose d'excitation et de plaisir mêlée à un soupçon de pitié dans ce qu'il éprouva face à ce spectacle.

Qui aurait pu dire combien de temps il serait resté à le regarder, passant mille scénarios dans sa tête, élaborant mille hypothèses, si Harry ne s'était pas réveillé à ce moment-là …

La chandelle posée sur la petite table de nuit près du lit suffit à révéler leur surprise à tous deux quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Draco fut le premier à se reprendre, se recomposant un masque d'ironie et de cruelle condescendance. Celui qu'il réservait au brun, pour les grandes occasions.

« Potter, allons bon … Mais dans quel état te voilà. Dans quelle galère t'es-tu encore fourré ? Tu es tombé dans l'escalier, ou c'est encore plus crétin que ça, dis-moi ? »

Harry cligna des yeux un moment, puis répondit, tout en tâtonnant à côté de lui pour récupérer ses lunettes :

« Heu, non, je … Mais, qui … qui êtes-vous ? »

Draco soupira et fit :

« C'est pas possible, t'es encore plus bigleux que je ne le pensais ! Je vois bien que t'es dans le cirage, mais de là à ne même pas reconnaître ma voix, faut le faire … »

Comme les gestes du Gryffondor étaient hésitants et malhabiles –à force d'immobilité-, ce fut Draco lui-même qui lui mit ses lunettes sur le nez, après les lui avoir prises des mains.

« Bon, et là, tu vois … C'est moi, ton cher Draco Malefoy, qui vient te voir ! Surprise ! » continua le Serpentard sur un ton ironique.

Mais l'air vraiment perdu de son vis-à-vis lui fit perdre son sourire narquois.

« Quoi, Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il lui passa la main devant les yeux, comme pour s'assurer que le jeune homme était bien éveillé.

Mais malgré son air affaibli, le Survivant était cette fois parfaitement conscient. C'est d'une voix peu assurée, légèrement incertaine, qu'il dit :

« Ha … tu viens me rendre visite ? Tu … tu es un de mes amis, c'est ça ? »

Cette fois, la patience du blond semblait avoir atteint ses limites :

« Bon, là t'es franchement plus drôle ! Les meilleurs blagues sont les plus courtes … » Il s'arrêta un instant et avisant l'air perdu de l'autre, ajouta tout de même : « Ou alors, ils t'ont tellement shouté aux médocs que même ton humour est devenu vaseux … »

« Non, c'est que … parfois … Mais, si tu es un ami, merci d'être venu, je … Comment tu m'as dit t'appeler, déjà ? »

Le monde de Draco venait de s'écrouler, à cette seconde précise. C'est d'une voix blanche qu'il réussit à articuler, dans un état second :

« Tu … Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Tu ne te rappelles pas de mon nom ! »


	2. Don't let him alone

Bonjour,

Voici le second chapitre de cette fic que j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à écrire, même si le sujet n'est pas très joyeux.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 2 : Don't let him alone

_Ma vie est scandée par les jours et les nuits. Comme si mon horloge interne tournait autour de la lumière et de l'ombre … Et rien d'autre._

_Comme si je n'étais pas capable d'envisager autre chose._

_Et c'est sans doute le cas._

_J'ai peur de trop penser, de me plonger dans mon esprit, et de me noyer dans le vide qui s'y trouve._

_Je me sens vidé … Comme si on m'avait volé une partie de moi._

_Et c'est peut-être le cas …_

Hermione Granger avait toujours été une fille organisée : ses journées étaient bien réglées, chaque activité avait un temps prévu et compté, chaque chose trouvait une place et une hiérarchie dans son monde. Elle laissait le moins de place possible au hasard.

Mais depuis qu'elle connaissait Harry et Ron, elle avait dû revoir son échelle de valeurs. Au contact des garçons, elle avait vécu tant d'aventures, connu tant de surprises, rencontré tant d'aléas, que sa vie ne pouvait plus être aussi cadrée et réglée.

Elle ne savait pas si elle regrettait ce changement. Après tout, elle avait peut-être vu s'émietter son cadre rassurant et immuable, mais elle savait qu'elle y avait gagné en humanité, en personnalité même. Ses deux amis lui avaient appris, peut-être à leur insu, à laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments, ses émotions, tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au fond d'elle depuis tant d'années.

Et même si parfois cela lui faisait peur, elle leur était vraiment reconnaissante pour ça. Avec eux, elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, personne douée et bien élevée, mais Mione, jeune fille plein de qualités et défauts. Pleine de vie. Humaine, en somme.

Mais en cet instant précis, alors qu'elle préparait avec Dobby, comme chaque jour depuis maintenant une semaine, le goûter de Harry, elle regrettait d'être humaine. De ressentir avec autant d'intensité toutes ces émotions et sensations qui lui vrillaient le cœur et la faisaient souffrir, sans qu'elle arrive à s'en défaire.

Le « retour » de Harry avait été comme un coup de tonnerre destructeur dans sa vie. Une surprise de trop pour elle. Une dont elle aurait bien aimé se passer, à vrai dire.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un des seuls repères stables de son existence. Et pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas perdre pied, elle sentait le besoin pressant de revenir à quelque chose de plus cadré. Ordonné. Organisé. Elle avait alors tenté de redevenir, en une semaine, celle qu'elle était avant.

Pour se rassurer.

Mais parmi les routines qu'elle avait mises en place, il y avait les visites à l'infirmerie. Pour voir Harry. Blessé. Encore souvent inconscient.

Et surtout, amnésique.

Et là, Hermione Granger avait le sentiment qu'elle allait craquer. Malgré ses précautions. Malgré la force dont elle se savait capable. Et malgré le soutien de Ron.

Car quand on perd un des deux piliers de sa vie, on devient inévitablement bancal.

Alors que dire de Harry, justement, qui avait tout perdu ? Tout.

C'est à ça que se raccrochait la jeune fille en dernier recours : elle devait tenir pour lui.

Même s'il l'avait oubliée. Même si elle n'était plus rien pour lui.

« On y va, Miss Granger ? On apporte le repas à Monsieur Potter ? »

La voix de Dobby l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Elle secoua la tête, ravala ses larmes et sourit à l'elfe de maison. Elle empoigna le plateau, et sortit de la cuisine, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

Allons, une journée de plus à passer. On verrait le reste après.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_L'ennui … L'ennui me plombe._

_Pourtant, je dors la plupart du temps. Mais mon esprit s'ennuie. Comme s'il n'avait plus rien à faire, plus rien à charrier comme idée …_

_Il est si fade, si … inutile !_

_Alors je ressasse le vide, je ressasse la fatigue, et la moindre de mes douleurs qui m'engourdit …_

_Ca fait passer le temps. Un peu. C'est déjà ça._

Elle se concentrait tellement sur le bavardage de Ron, se laissant entraîner par les sonorités de sa voix comme par une ritournelle obsédante, qu'elle ne vit pas cet élève qui arrivait face à eux, au détour d'une des cours. Le choc fut inévitable, et si Hermione s'excusa immédiatement sans même avoir le temps de voir contre qui elle s'était cognée, son vis-à-vis fut moins correct :

« Putain ! Tu peux pas faire att … » Le ton passa de méchant à mordant : « Bien sûr, la Sang-de-bourbe … J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Ron, qui venait d'aider son amie à se relever, se redressa pour faire face à leur ennemi :

« Malefoy, ça va, nous cherche pas. C'est pas le jour. » fit-il sombrement.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire … » ajouta Draco, ce qui lui attira les regards étonnés des deux Gryffondors. Il les nota, et poursuivit : « Oui, quand je vois vos sales tronches, ça me fout en l'air ma journée. » Il continua sa route, les bousculant au passage, sans autre forme de procès.

Les deux amis le regardèrent s'éloigner un moment, puis la brune fit, dubitative :

« Je n'y crois pas. Tu as vu ça ? »

« Oui … Je n'ai jamais entendu Malefoy parler aussi mal. C'est bien le signe … »

« … qu'il n'est pas bien. » fit la jeune fille, complétant la phrase de son ami, comme s'ils étaient un vieux couple.

Ce qu'ils ne seraient jamais, si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Est-ce cette pensée qui traversa Hermione, quand elle demanda alors, se tournant de nouveau vers son ami :

« Ron, dis-moi, concernant tu sais quoi … » elle parlait à voix basse, ne voulant pas ébruiter l'affaire. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps qu'on demande des explications au … »

« … Professeur Dumbledore ? » fit Ron, d'un ton exaspéré. « Mione, ça fait 15 fois qu'on lui en demande, des explications, et ça fait 15 fois qu'il nous répond … »

« … de veiller sur Harry, que c'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour l'instant. Je sais. » soupira la jeune fille, enfonçant son nez dans son écharpe aux couleurs de leur maison.

Ils reprirent leur promenade, silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Ron reprenne sur un ton plus léger, réprimant la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues.

« Dis, tu as remarqué comme ces temps-ci nous finissons les phrases l'un de l'autre ? »

A cette remarque, Hermione rit doucement, et se risqua à prendre le bras de son ami. Un autre petit silence passa, les deux étant perdus dans leurs pensées, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis la brune conclut :

« Harry dirait que nous sommes mignons. »

Et là, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut soudain plus envie de sourire.

Et c'est quand ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse grise que la jeune fille dit, d'un ton décidé, en lâchant le bras de son camarade :

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Allons voir notre directeur. » Ron hocha la tête, et sa camarade ajouta : « Mais cette fois, nous ne repartirons pas de son bureau sans réponse. »

Le phénix en or qui gardait jalousement l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore put assister à la deuxième rencontre de la journée entre les deux élèves et leur Némésis. Ce dernier leva un regard étonné vers ses vis-à-vis, mais choisit de ne pas leur adresser la parole cette fois-ci. Il continua son chemin, sans mot dire.

Hermione le regarda partir, étonnée … et méfiante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il venu faire là, à ton avis ? » demanda-t-elle à Ron, tandis qu'ils empruntaient l'escalier menant aux appartements du vieil homme.

« Avec lui, va savoir … »

« Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Moi, il n'y a pas grand-chose que j'aime, ces jours-ci … »

« Ron … Hermione … C'est vous ? » Cette même voix que d'ordinaire. Qui semble tout connaître, tout savoir à l'avance. Mais qui prend un malin plaisir à vous faire languir.

Cette même voix, oui, maintes fois entendue. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait rien de malicieux, rien de moqueur.

Au moment où les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans l'antre de leur directeur, ils y découvrirent un vieil homme. Le même qu'auparavant, mais pourtant si différent. Les deux n'auraient su dire précisément ce qui avait changé chez lui. Il paraissait soucieux, tracassé, embêté. Grave.

En fait, peut-être Albus Dumbledore faisait-il tout simplement son âge, en cet instant.

Hermione fut si désemparée en faisant face au vieillard, qu'elle ne sut mettre le ton revendicateur qu'elle escomptait insuffler à sa demande. C'est juste d'une voix timide, de petite enfant face à un aïeul, qu'elle fit :

« Professeur Dumbledore … Ron et moi venons vous voir pour … »

Elle s'arrêta : le sorcier avait levé une main ridée pour la faire taire. Il toussa, puis indiqua d'une voix lointaine qu'il savait bien pourquoi ils étaient là. Après leur avoir fait signe à tous deux de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils faisant face à son bureau, il posa son menton sur ses mains jointes – comme en une discrète prière :

« Les choses changent, mes petits. Malgré nous. Elles ne nous attendent pas pour changer, et le monde avance plus vite que nous le pensons … plus vite que nous ne le pouvons. »

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent furtivement un regard, se demandant où le directeur voulait en venir. L'heure était trop grave pour qu'il se perde dans des discours philosophiques ou moralisateurs.

Mais là n'était pas l'intention de l'homme. Se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, il laissa échapper un léger soupir, et ses épaules semblèrent s'affaisser, comme si toute la misère du monde venait de s'abattre sur lui sans prévenir.

« Les choses changent … Il faut s'adapter, mes enfants. »

« S'adapter ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix étranglée. « S'adapter ! Non, il y a des choses auxquelles je ne peux me résoudre. Nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés pendant que … »

Voyant que son amie s'était levée de son siège, emportée par la colère et le chagrin, Ron tenta de la calmer.

Ce fut finalement la voix de Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme, et grave, et lointaine, qui coupa court à cet accès de douleur :

« Miss Granger, vous faites vraiment honneur à votre maison, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? » Il se tourna vers le rouquin : « Et vous aussi, Monsieur Weasley. Vous êtes tous deux de braves petits. » Il ferma les yeux une seconde, comme pour s'accorder un répit, puis les rouvrit : « Harry aussi est brave. Il se bat, à sa façon … »

En entendant le nom de leur ami, Hermione ne put retenir cette fois ses larmes –elle les verrouillait depuis trop de temps déjà : « Et contre quoi ? Et contre qui ? Il n'en a plus la force … Il ne sait plus rien de ses combats, il … » Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, et Dumbledore lui jeta un regard compatissant.

Laissant Ron venir entourer son amie de ses bras, le vieux sorcier se leva de son bureau et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta pour caresser une minute Fumseck, les sanglots de la jeune fille lui apparaissant au loin, comme les vagues s'écrasant dans un silence douloureux sur la grève.

« L'heure n'est pas à la résignation. » trancha-t-il soudain d'une voix déterminée. Il avait capté l'attention de ses interlocuteurs par ce regain d'énergie. Il se tourna vers eux, et l'espace d'une seconde, les adolescents purent apercevoir dans ses yeux la même lueur qu'autrefois. Malice, courage, force.

« Nous n'allons pas abandonner Harry, loin de là. Il faut tout faire pour le soutenir. »

« Professeur, nous ne demandons que ça » expliqua Ron. « Mais nous ne savons plus quoi faire. Pomfresh elle-même n'est pas en mesure de nous dire s'il retrouvera la … mémoire, et nous, on … »

« Mais vous aimez votre ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux acquiescèrent avec force.

« Vous seriez prêts à tout pour lui. »

Même réponse.

« Alors … tenez vous prêts. »

Hermione et Ron ouvrirent de grands yeux. Dumbledore s'autorisa le premier sourire depuis longtemps, et le dernier avant longtemps.

« Hermione, Ron, mes enfants, votre tâche à chacun ne sera pas facile, mais sans votre aide, notre ami Harry ne pourra certainement pas s'en sortir. »

Ces mots, quelque part menaçants, n'étaient pas faits pour encourager les jeunes sorciers. Mais la brune décida de continuer à faire honneur au courage des Rouge et Or. Elle déglutit, attrapa la main de son camarade, qui la lui serra fort, et déclara, tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix :

« Dites nous ce que nous devons faire, Professeur. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, et les invita à se rasseoir, prenant place lui-même de nouveau dans son large fauteuil :

« Bien. Alors écoutez-moi … »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_La solitude a parfois du bon … Elle me permet de me détendre, de me reposer._

_Et de lutter de toutes mes forces pour éviter de trop penser._

_Parce que quand des gens viennent me voir, quand je ne suis plus seul, je dois réfléchir._

_Sans cesse. Lutter, pour me rappeler : ce dont ils veulent que je me souvienne, qui je suis. Et qui ils sont._

_Je suis épuisé. J'ai beau me battre, c'est en vain. Tout mon être semble défaillir de minute en minute. Je suis creux, je suis mal. J'ai mal._

_Et mal pour eux. Pour eux, qui me regardent avec une telle avidité, à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre._

_Même si je lutte pour me rappeler. Même si je préfèrerais juste lutter pour tout oublier._

_Un peu plus. Du peu qu'il me reste … La douleur._

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Dean nettoyait avec application ses bottes boueuses, s'attachant à ôter chaque brin d'herbe et chaque caillou qui s'était niché dans les sillons de ses semelles. Il était si captivé par son travail qu'il ne prêta pas tout de suite attention au remue-ménage de son camarade dans leur chambre.

« Ron ? » fit-il au bout d'un moment. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il leva un sourcil en voyant le jeune rouquin fourrer plusieurs vêtements dans un grand sac en toile abîmé. Le noir descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha du lit de Ron, où celui-ci continuait à faire ses bagages.

« Vieux … Tu t'en vas ? »

Ron ne répondit toujours rien.

« Tu sais qu'on a cours. On est en pleine semaine, c'est pas encore le weekend. »

Ron ne broncha pas.

« Oh, tu nous fait quoi là ? Me dis pas que … tu fugues, c'est ça ? » Dean n'en revenait pas. Mettant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre, il s'exclama : « T'es pas sérieux ? Tu te casses ! »

« Juste pour quelques jours ! » répliqua brusquement Ron, se redressant si vite qu'il en fit sursauter son ami. Le regard décontenancé et presque apeuré de Dean lui fit ajouter : « Pardon, je suis juste un peu … tendu. La fatigue. »

« Harry, c'est ça ? »

Cette fois, Ron acquiesça, baissant les yeux. Mais n'ajouta rien.

Le gryffondor brun lui demanda alors, en s'asseyant sur le lit du roux pour continuer le nettoyage de ses chaussures : « Et ça y est, on sait ce qu'il a ? »

Ron ferma les sangles de son sac d'un geste sec, puis resta une minute à fixer devant lui d'un air perdu. Avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

« Je … je crois que Dumbledore en parlera au repas de ce soir. »

« Ah ouais ? » fit l'autre, qui n'avait pas su saisir l'air grave de son interlocuteur, tant il était de nouveau pris par sa tâche.

« D'ailleurs c'est l'heure, Dean. Tu devrais y aller. »

Dean leva les yeux vers Ron : « Et toi ? »

« J'ai encore des choses à régler. T'en fais pas. »

Moue cette fois dubitative du garçon : « Tu es sûr que ça va, Ronnie ? »

Haussement d'épaules du concerné. « Faudra bien, vieux. Faudra bien. »

Jamais le brouhaha de la grande salle ne s'était tu aussi rapidement que quand Dumbledore demanda le silence ce soir-là. Tous attendaient la réponse aux nombreuses rumeurs qui hantaient Poudlard depuis une semaine, plus sombrement que les spectres de l'école.

Toutes les têtes tournées vers l'estrade des professeurs, le silence plus opaque qu'un brouillard un jour d'hiver, le vieux sorcier attendit un instant, puis s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Mes enfants, écoutez … Je sais que vous vous posez tous des questions concernant Harry Potter. Vous avez dû entendre mille et une choses sur son compte. Les professeurs et moi-même avons pensé qu'il serait bon de vous tenir informés de l'état actuel des choses, car il ne sert à rien de laisser courir des hypothèses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres … »

Plusieurs élèves se retinrent à grand peine de lui crier d'abréger et d'en venir au fait.

Mais déjà le sorcier entrait dans le vif du sujet :

« Si votre camarade a raté le jour de la rentrée et n'est revenu à Poudlard que maintenant, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était en train d'affronter de puissants ennemis, ni qu'il s'était enfui pour une quelconque raison. Non, non, non, loin de là … »

Il rit, et seules les personnes au courant de la situation réelle auraient pu déceler l'effort que faisait Dumbledore pour paraître joyeux.

« En fait, notre ami a tout simplement contracté un virus moldu assez rare, que nous ne connaissons pas bien. C'est pourquoi nous le gardons le temps qu'il faudra en observation, afin de lui donner les meilleurs soins et lui permettre d'avoir le meilleur rétablissement possible … »

« Mais il va mourir ? » demanda, inquiète, une élève.

Dumbledore leva une main et se fit rassurant : « Non, non, aucun risque. Il lui faut juste beaucoup de repos. »

« Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le droit d'aller le voir à l'infirmerie ? » questionna un Gryffondor.

« Et bien, comme je l'ai dit, votre camarade a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Et surtout, nous ne savons pas encore s'il s'agit d'une maladie contagieuse, alors nous voudrions éviter que tout Poudlard se retrouve alité avec une forte fièvre ! »

Quelques personnes rigolèrent, commençant enfin à se détendre, sous le ton détendu et rassurant du Professeur.

Il conclut son intervention : « Cependant, même si vous ne pouvez pas aller lui rendre visite, n'hésitez pas à lui écrire des petits mots de rétablissement. Je suis sûr que cela lui fera très plaisir, il se sentira entouré. Rappelez-vous, le plus important est de ne pas le laisser seul. Et je suis persuadé que très vite, il sera rétabli et pourra reprendre sa vie parmi nous ! Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée mes enfants ! »

A ces mots, la plupart des élèves s'éparpillèrent hors de la salle, riant et bavardant, Gryffondors y compris. Sauf Hermione, qui affichait un air grave, mais quand son amie Parvati lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, elle répondit simplement « Rien », dans un petit sourire.

A la table des Verts et Argents, un seul élève n'était pas dupe. Draco Malefoy, repoussant d'un geste rageur son assiette, marmonna un « Foutaises ! » entre ses dents, avant de quitter lui aussi la salle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Encore une journée qui s'achève. Encore un jour qui s'en va. Combien vais-je encore en perdre ? Sans savoir où ils vont ? Sans comprendre d'où ils viennent ?_

_La nuit, je peux me reposer._

_Ne plus penser._

_Je compte les minutes, qui s'échappent elles aussi. Je compte les instants, qui ne veulent plus rien dire._

_J'attends. Le moment où le sommeil me gagnera, me soustrayant de nouveau aux secondes qui s'enfuient. Qui m'échappent. J'attends la délivrance d'une agonie passagère, où mon esprit se videra de sa solitude._

_La nuit, je peux me reposer._

_Qu'ai-je d'autre à y faire, de toutes façons ?_

Entrant avec fracas dans l'infirmerie, alors plongée dans le noir, Draco s'avança en grandes enjambées et fut rapidement au chevet du seul malade présent. Harry, qui s'était réveillé en sursaut en entendant la porte claquer, se releva péniblement et demanda d'une voix cassée :

« C'est … qui ? »

« Lumos ! » cria presque le blond en pointant sa baguette devant son propre visage. La lueur révéla une expression haineuse comme jamais le brun n'avait pu en voir sur sa Némésis … du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait su s'il avait pu s'en souvenir. D'une voix blanche, tendue comme une bulle prête à éclater au moindre souffle, Draco demanda :

« Et là, là tu me vois ? Là, tu me reconnais ? »

Harry tremblait. Très légèrement. Mais il tremblait.

« Non, heu … tu sais, je suis … »

« Ouais, amnésique ! Je sais ! » éructa Draco, faisant reculer Harry plus fort que s'il l'avait giflé. Le blond s'approcha du brun, sans lâcher sa baguette qui les éclairait toujours doucement. « Je sais, mais putain Potter … Je suis venu te voir il y a une semaine. Même ça, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Sa voix se brisa, sur ce mot, devenu presque tabou. Douloureux. Meurtrier.

Le brun hocha négativement la tête, faiblement. Un air sincèrement désolé sur le visage. Encore une demande à laquelle il ne pourrait répondre. Encore une avidité qu'il ne pourrait combler. Encore un oubli qu'on lui reprochait …

« Mais bordel, Potter ! C'est moi ! Moi, tu m'entends … Moi ! » Draco n'avait plus conscience de ses mots, ils lui échappaient, s'évadaient de sa conscience, le fuyaient comme s'ils étaient de trop.

N'y tenant plus, le Serpentard lâcha sa baguette, qui tomba sur le sol dans un léger cliquetis, et empoigna Harry par le col de son pyjama, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Même dans le noir, le malade devina le poing qui allait s'abattre sur son visage qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisé de ses dernières blessures.

Et il attendit, sans protester.

Il attendit, comme une punition qu'il méritait. De ne s'être pas souvenu.

Il attendit, comme une fatalité.

Mais rien ne vint. Et rouvrant les yeux, qu'il avait fermés par réflexe, ou par lassitude, Harry distingua dans la pénombre le poing de l'autre arrêté dans l'air. Suspendu. Figé. Les prunelles émeraudes cherchèrent les prunelles grises. Il s'attendait à y déceler du gris orage, le Survivant. Il reçut juste le gris des embruns du soir.

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues pâles du blond, quand celui-ci lâcha Harry pour se laisser glisser à genoux sur le carrelage froid de l'infirmerie.

« Je … n … peux … »

« Qu'est-ce que … ? »

Draco retrouva assez d'énergie pour hurler les mots qui se mêlaient à ses larmes.

« Je n'en peux plus ! »

Harry sursauta de nouveau, mais se pencha une nouvelle fois vers Draco pour en savoir plus :

« Mais … tu n'en peux plus de quoi ? »

« De toi ! » cracha le blond en se relevant brusquement. « Je n'en peux plus de toi ! Si c'était pour devenir comme ça, tu aurais aussi bien fait de crever, tu sais ! » Il reprit son souffle pendant une minute, fixant dans la pénombre son ennemi de toujours. Qui baissait la tête. Subissant. Sans mot dire.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire, de toutes façons ?

« T'aurais pu crever, je ne m'en serais que mieux porté ! Comme nous tous … » Draco savait la dureté de ses propos, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, martelant, assénant, comme le plus violent des coups : « Tu n'es rien. Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es qu'une loque, qu'un … Je te hais ! » Il fit demi-tour brusquement, et fit encore, avant de partir : « Si tu ne peux même pas te souvenir de moi, moi ! tu ne vaux rien, Potter … Tu n'as jamais rien valu, là tu n'existes même plus pour moi. Tu m'entends ? »

Il ne le vit pas, puisqu'il s'en alla sur ses mots, mais Harry hocha la tête. Affirmativement.

Oui, il avait entendu.

Comment faire autrement ?


	3. Aren’t you happy that he forgot you ?

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Voici le 3ème chapitre de la fic. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez malgré tout. Les choses ne progressent pas à grands pas, chaque personnage étant encore plus ou moins sous le choc de ce qui arrive à notre héros …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +.

Mais sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir la suite …

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 3 : Aren't you happy that he forgot you ?

_La douleur passe. Doucement. Mon corps semble décidé à me laisser un peu de répit._

_C'est bien._

_Enfin, eux, ils trouvent ça bien._

_Moi, je ne sais pas trop … Je crois que je préférais quand mon corps me tiraillait, me rappelait sans cesse à lui._

_A cette douleur là, je voulais bien songer, prêter attention. _

_Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, que mon corps se fait oublier, je me retrouve face au pire : mes pensées …_

Pomfresh et Dobby applaudirent joyeusement quand Harry fit quelques pas de plus sans trop chanceler dans l'infirmerie. Le brun lâcha un discret soupir : leur enthousiasme, si gentil et encourageant soit-il, l'agaçait un peu. Mais il ne voulait pas les vexer, et sachant que cela partait d'un bon sentiment, il ne disait rien. Et puis, son rétablissement physique était la seule chose qu'il pouvait leur offrir pour le moment, faute de mieux, alors il n'allait pas les décourager davantage.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, laissant la médicomage l'ausculter de nouveau.

« C'est très bien. Tu te rétablis lentement mais sûrement … Vu ton état quand tu es arrivé, c'est une très bonne amélioration. »

Harry opina du chez, sans mot dire. Il voulait bien la croire, de toutes façons, il ne se souvenait de rien : ni comment il s'était retrouvé dans un tel état, ni de la gravité réelle de ses blessures, vu qu'il n'avait fait quasiment que dormir depuis son arrivée ici.

« Ah, monsieur Potter, » intervint alors Dobby, qui était parti trottiner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée « voilà Miss Granger qui vous rend gentiment visite. »

Harry leva la tête vers sa camarade, qui lui renvoya un pâle sourire, puis se pencha vers l'elfe :

« Merci … heu … »

« Dobby, monsieur, Dobby. » reprit avec douceur l'elfe, les larmes aux yeux mais toujours prêt à aider celui qu'il considérait comme son premier et plus grand ami.

« Oui … Dobby. » reprit le Survivant d'une voix lointaine, comme s'il s'excusait de quelque chose dont il n'était pourtant pas coupable.

Car il faisait des efforts, à son niveau. Autant qu'il le pouvait, il essayait.

Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami, et lui tendit le panier où elle avait amassé tous les mots et cadeaux que leurs camarades destinaient au Survivant. Il le prit sur ses genoux, le fixant d'un œil morne et lointain, mais ne fit pas mine de lire les lettres ni d'ouvrir les paquets. Hermione jeta un petit coup d'œil attristé à Pomfresh, qui le lui rendit mais lui sourit également, pour la soutenir. La brune prit alors une grande inspiration, et déclara à son ami d'un ton enjoué, tout en piochant dans le panier :

« Alors ça, tu vois, c'est de la part de Seamus, ton camarade de dortoir, tu sais … Il s'est cru malin de te dessiner une infirmière coquine pour te montrer à quel point il t'envie d'être chouchouté ! Il ne change pas, lui, quel blagueur … » Elle rit, vite rejointe par la médicomage qui déclara qu'elle n'était pas si sexy que ça, mais qu'elle se sentait flattée des attentions de Finnigan, ajoutant qu'il ferait bien mieux de se trouver une petite amie …

Harry écoutait les bavardages des deux autres, d'une oreille distraite. Il savait bien que sous couvert de leurs discussions et anecdotes anodines, elles lui glissaient subtilement des informations qui pourraient aider sa mémoire. Mais, il avait beau lutter pour retenir tout ce que lui transmettait cette Hermione, rien ne revenait. Et pire, rien ne restait vraiment. Il avait l'impression que tout rentrait par une oreille et ressortait par l'autre …

Serrant les poings sur ses genoux, l'adolescent essaya, une fois de plus. Tenta de faire rentrer ces mots : Seamus, blagueur, sans petite amie … Mais il savait que ça ne resterait pas. Et il savait que Hermione reviendrait le lendemain, pour lui répéter tout ça, avec patience, avec tendresse. Qu'elle ne lâcherait pas, parce qu'elle avait l'air de tenir à lui.

Lui, qui ne se souvenait pas du tout d'elle. Bien sûr, il appréciait sa présence, sa disponibilité, mais … mais alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas du tout à se souvenir d'elle, elle sa meilleure amie ! Elle, qu'il aurait dû chérir par-dessus tout ! Elle, présente pour lui alors qu'il n'était qu'absence pour elle … Elle, cette parfaite inconnue pour lui, qui connaissait tout de lui …

Lui, qui ne se rappelait de rien. Et de lui moins que toute autre chose.

Harry chassa ses idées. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, faire perdre davantage le moral à la jeune fille. Il décida de prendre sur lui, et de faire un effort. Un de plus, sans doute inutile. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre à essayer, après tout ? Il avait déjà tout perdu …

« Seamus … » fit-il d'une voix rauque, tant il avait perdu l'habitude de parler. « C'est celui qui est à … gauche de mon lit, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! » s'exclama Hermione, toute heureuse. « C'est exactement ça ! » Elle rayonnait de joie, comblée que Harry se soit souvenu de ça.

Alors qu'il avait juste répondu au hasard. Il avait une chance sur deux de se tromper, après tout. Mais si ça pouvait rendre la jeune fille heureuse, qu'importait ?

Harry lui rendit un petit sourire, et la laissa continuer à lui déballer chaque petit mot de ses camarades en les commentant avec un enthousiasme cette fois non feint. Hermione ressortirait de cette visite un peu moins découragée, ce jour-là.

Harry, lui, en ressortirait épuisé, comme d'habitude.

Epuisé et défait. Car rien ne lui revenait. Rien ne restait. Tout lui échappait, comme s'il n'était plus capable de garder quoique ce soit en lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Y a-t-il encore un sens dans ce que je fais ? Ou plutôt, y'en a-t-il jamais eu un ? Je doute de tant de choses … de tout._

_Je ne comprends pas où je dois avancer, ce que je dois chercher._

_A quoi m'accrocher, à qui …_

_J'ai l'impression de vivre comme dans un brouillard. Je ne distingue rien devant moi, rien derrière, rien à mes côtés … Je suis perdu._

_Et seul. _

Ron était rentré aussi discrètement qu'il était parti, seulement trois jours plus tôt. Hermione fut une des seules quasiment à venir le voir pour lui demander comment c'était passé cette « escapade ». Le jeune homme, en s'asseyant à ses côtés à la table des rouges et or pour prendre son petit déjeuner, soupira, mais affirma avec assurance :

« De ce côté-là, on devrait être tranquille … »

« Tu as fait comme Dumbledore t'a dit ? » persista la brune.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'être inquiète comme ça : ce qu'ils vivaient était si dur … Il la rassura une nouvelle fois avec un sourire, puis s'enquit de l'avancée de ses propres affaires.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de soupirer :

« Ca avance … doucement. Très lentement. » Elle touilla un instant sa cuillère dans son chocolat chaud, puis posa son menton dans sa main. « J'ai même l'impression qu'on avance à reculons parfois. »

« Y'a des trucs qui lui reviennent ? » fit Ron à voix basse, afin que personne ne l'entende. Personne n'était au courant en dehors d'eux, ce n'était pas le moment de vendre la mèche.

Son amie haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment … enfin, disons que je ne sais pas trop. Chaque jour je lui répète les mêmes choses, mais il ne dit rien, alors c'est dur de savoir ce qui rentre … »

« Tu lui parles de quoi ? »

« Des copains, des profs … surtout ça, quoi … »

« Sa famille aussi ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, la gorge serrée : « Pour lui dire quoi à ce sujet ? Ah, au fait Harry, tes parents sont morts, ton parrain a été à Azkaban … C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, je ne veux pas griller les étapes … »

Ron posa une main sur le bras de la jeune fille et se pencha vers elle :

« Hermione, tu le sais bien qu'on devra lui dire tout ça … Un jour ou l'autre faudra qu'on lui parle de Tu-sais-qui, et des … »

« Ron ! Merde ! » s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter quelques élèves autour d'eux. Ron leur fit signe de la main que ce n'était rien, et la brune baissa alors d'un ton, mais continua sur sa lancée : « Avec ce qu'il vit, comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est horrible, Ron … Laissons-le vivre. »

« Je sais tout ça, je suis son meilleur ami. » lui rappela-t-il pour qu'elle cesse son ton accusateur qui sous-entendait que lui aussi, Ron, ne voyait Harry que comme un instrument, ou de la chair à canon. « Moi aussi, si je pouvais le préserver de ce combat, je le ferais. Mais c'est encore pire de ne rien lui dire, tu ne te rends pas compte ! »

« Et pourquoi ? Moi je … je voudrais tant le protéger, le préserver … » les larmes perlaient maintenant au bord de ses cils bruns.

« Mione, on ne le protégerait pas en lui cachant que le mage noir en a après lui. Comment réagira-t-il sinon le jour où l'autre viendra pour le combattre ? »

La jeune fille savait que son ami disait vrai, que pour une fois il faisait bien plus qu'elle preuve de raison. Mais il y a des choses dures à admettre, même si elles se sont déjà inscrites en nous, même si nous les connaissons mais avons tout fait pour les fuir. Les ignorer.

Les oublier.

« Vous parlez de Harry ? » leur demanda Lavande qui arrivait à leur table à ce moment-là.

Hermione détourna la tête et s'essuya rapidement les yeux, pendant que Ron répondait évasivement à leur camarade :

« Mouais, comme ça, quoi … » Il fit une pause, puis ajouta : « Tu voulais quelque chose Lav ? »

« Oui, vous dire que justement McGo voulait vous parler de Harry. Elle demande si quelqu'un a pensé à lui prendre les devoirs ? »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, s'exclamant :

« Les … devoirs ! Par Merlin … j'ai oublié. »

Dans un tout autre contexte, dans un tout autre état d'esprit, le roux aurait trouvé ça drôle. Mais là, il n'en avait pas envie. Pas envie de souligner à son amie que c'était mignon d'oublier de faire quelque chose pour un amnésique. Pas le cœur à lui dire que c'était un comble pour elle qu'elle pense à tout sauf à ce qui était pourtant le plus important pour elle en temps normal.

Non, pas envie. Pas le cœur à ça, aujourd'hui …

Pourtant, Ron ne demandait que ça, de retrouver l'envie. Mais vraiment aujourd'hui, le cœur n'y était pas. A mille lieues de là …

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Une seconde … deux secondes … trois secondes … quatre …_

_Et ça tourne, encore et encore. Et ça continue, sans fin et sans faim. Le temps passe._

_Il passe, sans moi, malgré moi. Il passera, quoique j'en dise, quoique je veuille. Il est passé, et je l'ai oublié._

_Oublié. Un mot que j'aimerais oublier, aussi. Mais on me le rappelle, sans cesse. _

_A chaque seconde. Pour ne pas que j'oublie, ça …_

_Et c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à me rappeler le matin quand je me lève, le soir quand je me couche. J'y repense. J'y reviens, je ressasse, je le sais, maintenant …_

_J'ai tout oublié, et j'oublie tout chaque jour. Sauf une chose : que je suis amnésique._

_Un mot auquel je ne veux pas penser. Alors, je compte les secondes, pour m'occuper._

_Une seconde … deux secondes … trois …_

« Granger … attends. »

Hermione se retourna, surprise. Surprise d'entendre son nom prononcé normalement dans la bouche d'une personne qui n'éprouvait que haine et mépris pour elle.

« Malefoy … » Elle mit un temps à se ressaisir, le temps que le jeune homme remonte le couloir pour arriver à sa hauteur. « Que me vaut … » Elle ne savait comment finir sa phrase : était-ce le déplaisir habituel de voir le Serpentard, ou le plaisir tout nouveau de le voir se comporter civilement qu'elle ressentait en cet instant ?

Le blond lui épargna la peine d'ouvrir les hostilités ou les amabilités. Il entra dans le vif du sujet immédiatement :

« McGonagall t'a dit pour les devoirs de Potter ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils : « Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Il fronça un sourcil, énervé qu'elle ne réponde pas à sa question.

Elle reprit : « Enfin, oui, elle m'a dit. Et ? »

Draco n'aimait visiblement pas l'attitude de la jeune fille. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne le testait pas réellement : elle se demandait sincèrement où il voulait en venir.

Il fut donc bien obligé de rattraper la balle au bond, pour rester dans la partie :

« Heu, oui, bon … Tu as eu le temps de t'en occuper ? »

La jeune fille serra contre sa poitrine les livres qu'elle tenait, et soupira, fixant ses chaussures.

« J'ai eu tant à faire, que … J'ai bien mon propre travail, et pourtant j'ai déjà du mal à le faire, alors … » Elle se mordit la lèvre. Peur d'en avoir trop dit. Honte de s'être tant dévoilée.

Elle osa lever un œil vers son adversaire. Le visage du blond était toujours aussi dur et froid, mais une lueur de compréhension et de compassion semblait briller dans ses yeux. Un peu.

« J'imagine … » concéda-t-il seulement à la Gryffondor. Il tourna la tête un moment, puis revint à elle, le ton un peu plus dur. Un peu plus malefoyen. « Bon, moi en tout cas j'ai le temps de lui amener, et je peux recopier rapidement mes notes. »

La bouche de la brune s'agrandit en un O informulé, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ceux de Malefoy se rétrécirent en une fente ne laissant passer que la colère :

« Ca va, fais pas ton étonnée … Et par pitié, ne verse pas non plus dans les remerciements larmoyants, je ne crois pas que je le supporterais. »

Ce ton cynique ramena enfin Hermione à ses anciens réflexes face au blond. C'est d'une voix sèche qu'elle répliqua cette fois, raffermissant de nouveau sa prise sur ses ouvrages, les plaquant contre elle comme un bouclier protecteur.

« Je ne comptais pas le faire. Bien au contraire, je me demandais quel coup tordu tu avais en tête pour me proposer d'aller porter les cours à Harry … » Après un petit silence, elle ajouta, méfiante : « Et puis je te rappelle qu'il est peut-être contagieux. Personne n'a le droit d'aller le voir et … »

Draco leva une main en signe d'exaspération :

« Allez, arrête Granger ! Tu vas le voir tous les jours, alors ne me prends pas pour un crétin … »

Décontenancée, elle ne sut que répliquer : « Non, mais enfin, c'est juste que moi … Enfin, concernant sa maladie … Il … »

Il la toisa d'un regard sombre, et croisa les bras lentement : « Oui. Tu me prends visiblement pour un imbécile. »

Elle se tut, battue par son ton sans appel.

Il poursuivit, appuyant sur chaque mot : « Je sais parfaitement que Potter n'est pas en quarantaine à cause d'une maladie quelconque. Je sais parfaitement ce qui lui arrive. »

A ces mots, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la brune, qui se maudit une fois de plus de se sentir si faible. Elle baissa la tête, cachant son visage dans ses cheveux touffus. Draco put seulement entendre le « Pourquoi ? » murmuré de son interlocutrice.

Il haussa les épaules, et lâcha : « Je ne sais pas … Comme ça. Je l'ai su, c'est tout … »

Elle secoua la tête, et balbutia tout en essuyant de sa main libre ses joues humides : « Non … pourquoi tu veux l'aid … pourquoi tu veux lui amener ses cours ? » Elle renifla, puis leva le nez vers lui : « N'es-tu pas content, toi, qu'il t'ait oublié ? » Sa voix était sur le point de craquer, mais son étonnement face à Malefoy était plus grand que le chagrin en cet instant.

Le gris des yeux de Draco se voila de rage contenue : « Comment a-t-il pu m'oublier … moi ? Moi, qui suis si … »

Mais le regard inquisiteur de Hermione le ramena à la raison : il se reprit, ravalant sa colère, son désespoir peut-être, et fit alors d'une bouche pincée :

« Ecoute Granger, je le propose une dernière fois … Ma bonté a des limites. Je me suis dit que comme tu avais déjà beaucoup à faire avec le balafré à tenter de lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, et je te souhaite bien du courage, je pouvais bien lui amener ses cours. » Il leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit : « Après tout, je suis au courant, alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter … C'est pas tous les jours qu'un Malefoy se propose d' aider quelqu'un, après tout … » Il avait retrouvé son ironie si caractéristique.

Hermione, dont les larmes finissaient de sécher sur ses joues, fixa un moment le jeune homme, puis finit par accepter sa proposition.

Non sans ajouter dans un petit sourire : « Tant que tu n'y vas pas pour le tuer … »

« Ma patience aussi a des limites … » fit le blond, un sourcil froncé.

La Gryffondor éclata cette fois de rire : « Je savais bien que tu étais un garçon limité, Malefoy ! »

Elle s'enfuit en riant sous le cri de rage du Serpentard, qui renonça à la courser pour lui faire payer cet affront.

Après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Faisant demi-tour, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Seul le silence du couloir l'entendit murmurer :

« Attends moi, Potter … j'arrive. » Il fronça les sourcils, et ajouta : « Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte d'oser oublier un Malefoy. »

Il serra les poings de rage.

« D'oser m'oublier. »


	4. Nothing goes these days

Bonsoir à tous,

Voici le chapitre 4 de « Fallen angels ». Je sais qu'il s'est un peu fait attendre et je m'en excuse. J'essaie vraiment de publier régulièrement, mais avec les cours et tout le boulot que j'ai, c'est dur de faire mieux. Mais j'espère en tout cas sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +.

**Dédicace** : un gros bisou à ma Younette ! Désolée ma puce, je n'arrive pas à me dépatouiller dans tout ce que j'ai à faire pour te consacrer du temps (je crois que tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un agenda de ministre, lol), mais sache en tout cas que je pense vraiment très fort à toi. Je t'adore !

Un grand merci affectueux à mes lectrices habituelles, toujours fidèles au poste : votre présence est toujours un véritable plaisir pour moi, que ferais-je sans vous ? (Je sais que vous vous reconnaîtrez)

Et enfin, bonjour à tous les nouveaux et/ou anonymes, merci d'avoir pris le temps de venir lire mes textes, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que vous ne regretterez pas le déplacement !

Et sans plus attendre, je laisse la place au texte …

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 4 : Nothing goes these days

_La vie réserve parfois des surprises. Je dirais même qu'à moi, elle en réserve beaucoup, puisque j'ai tout à redécouvrir chaque jour._

_Puisque tout est nouveau pour moi._

_Mon corps semble se rappeler de certaines choses, comme manger, marcher, respirer … Même si tout cela m'est parfois douloureux, avec ces blessures dont je ne me souviens pas la provenance mais qui se rappellent parfois encore à moi._

_Oui, mon corps a quelques souvenirs. Mais pour le reste, j'ai tout à redécouvrir …_

Pomfresh, Harry et Dobby, assis en rang d'oignons sur le lit du malade, regardaient d'un air effaré le jeune homme qui leur faisait face. Finissant d'installer un petit tableau à craie qu'il avait emprunté à son parrain, Draco tapa dans ses mains et prit enfin la parole.

« Bon. L'année n'est commencée que depuis un mois, mais comme tu le sais, la septième année est sûrement la plus chargée de notre cursus … » indiqua-t-il au Survivant, qui faillit préciser que non, justement, il ne le savait pas … ou plus. Mais le brun choisit de se taire, laissant le blond continuer.

Celui-ci, justement, déballait sur le lit voisin de celui de Harry ses livres et cahiers, considérant le matelas comme son bureau –c'est d'ailleurs là qu'il avait installé son tableau. Se retournant vers les autres, il les toisa un moment, semblant hésiter, puis finit par leur distribuer à chacun une feuille de parchemin, une plume et un encrier.

« On va commencer la leçon par un peu d'histoire de la magie. Ce n'est peut-être pas le plus passionnant, mais c'est assez facile à aborder, et ça peut même être ludique … A condition que chacun y mette du sien. C'est compris ? » fit-il d'un ton sévère aux trois autres, sur le ton qu'arborait Rogue habituellement.

Tous acquiescèrent, Pomfresh et Dobby n'osant souligner à Malefoy qu'eux n'avaient pas d'utilité à suivre les cours particuliers qu'il destinait à Harry.

Mais le jeune homme devait trouver plus amusant et gratifiant de faire cours à trois personnes au lieu d'une.

A moins qu'il n'ait pas eu envie de se retrouver seul avec Harry …

Quand Draco Malefoy avait débarqué cette après-midi là en déclarant qu'il viendrait désormais tous les jours pour lui faire rattraper les cours, Harry avait été assez étonné, mais n'avait pas protesté. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui, après tout …

La médicomage et le petit elfe de maison passaient quasiment toutes leurs journées avec lui, Hermione –dont il arrivait enfin à retenir le prénom, surtout grâce à Dobby qui le lui rappelait à chaque fois– venait au moins une fois par jour lui rendre visite, et un vieil homme à la barbe blanche s'enquêtait assez régulièrement de son rétablissement.

Il n'y avait que le soir qu'il était seul, que la nuit qu'il se retrouvait face à lui-même.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Harry n'aurait su dire s'il préférait les moments de solitude ou les moments où il était entouré. Dans les deux cas, il se sentait vide, étranger à lui-même …

Mais déjà la voix de Draco le tirait hors de ses pensées :

« Oh oh, Potter … Tu m'écoutes ? »

Harry se secoua, semblant redescendre sur terre. Pomfresh et Dobby le regardaient, étonnés, et il constata alors qu'il était le seul à n'avoir rien noté sur son parchemin. Un comble quand on savait qu'il était le seul véritable élève de cette pièce !

« Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit, c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama le blond, avant de froncer les sourcils, réellement mécontent. « Ecoute Potter, t'es bien gentil, mais tu te plantes si tu penses que je viens ici seulement pour tes beaux yeux. Je viens te faire travailler, alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, veux-tu … »

Harry devint écarlate, et balbutia, gêné :

« Mais oui, je sais bien que … »

Se désintéressant de lui, le Serpentard lui coupa la parole pour s'adresser aux deux autres.

« Bon, vous avez bien travaillé. On va en rester là. Laissez-moi seul avec Potter, je vais lui faire faire des heures supplémentaires. » Il esquissa un sourire sarcastique et ajouta, désignant le brun qui baissait la tête sur sa feuille : « A force d'acharnement, j'arriverais bien à faire rentrer quelque chose dans sa petite tête. »

Il frappa dans ses mains, « chassant » cordialement les autres, et conclut : « Et surtout, que personne ne nous dérange. Sous aucun prétexte. »

Les deux autres se levèrent, laissant les deux jeunes hommes tranquilles. Draco avait l'air d'oublier que Pomfresh était quand même la maîtresse de ces lieux ; mais elle-même n'avait pas protesté face à l'adolescent, même si ses méthodes laissaient quelque peu à désirer.

Mais après tout, se dit la brave femme, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait bien notifié de ne décourager aucune des initiatives des amis de Harry pour tenter de lui faire retrouver la mémoire, si étranges soient-elles.

Aussi, Pomfresh n'interviendrait-elle pas.

Même si Draco n'était pas à proprement parler un ami de Harry …

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Les gens qui m'entourent, ils ne m'évoquent rien. J'ai beau les voir tous les jours, rien ne me revient._

_Je m'habitue à leur présence, ça ne me gêne plus vraiment de les avoir constamment autour de moi, mais … Je me demande à quoi ça sert._

_Qu'y gagnons-nous à nous fréquenter ?_

_Surtout après avoir chacun tant perdu …_

_Je les ai perdu, ils m'ont perdu …_

_Nous retrouverons-nous un jour ?_

« Mais … Dobby. » insista Hermione une fois de plus. « Je viens ici tous les jours … Pourquoi cette fois tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer ? »

« Je vous en supplie, Miss Granger, n'insistez pas … » pria le petit elfe, au désespoir de devoir refuser quelque chose à la jeune fille.

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui t'en a donné l'ordre : je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, et il ne m'a rien dit … » Elle s'arrêta, puis l'angoisse se peignit sur son visage : « A moins que … Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est son état qui s'est aggravé ! »

Dobby leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête : « Oh non, il n'y a rien de tel ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton si convaincu que cela rassura instantanément la jeune fille. « Non, c'est juste que comme Monsieur Malefoy ne veut pas être dérangé … »

« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que Malefoy vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Et bien, il est venu ce soir donner des cours à Monsieur Potter. Et il nous a même appris que Poudlard avait été fondée par quatre sorciers en l'an … »

Ignorant ce que lui racontait l'elfe –et qu'elle connaissait par cœur, pour avoir lu plus de 150 fois l'intégralité de _L'histoire de Poudlard_, son livre de chevet– la brune souligna pour elle-même, surprise :

« Et bien … Quand Malefoy m'a parlé de son idée tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas qu'il la mettrait si vite en application … »

Et en repartant vers ses appartements, elle ajouta : « J'espère que tout se passera bien … »

Plissant le nez, Harry demanda à Draco, qui s'était assis au bout de son lit :

« Heu … Tu pourrais réexpliquer ça encore une fois, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Encore ! Mais ça fait vingt fois que je te l'explique, Potter … »

« Je sais bien … Mais ça a du mal à rentrer. » fit le brun, penaud.

« Oui, je vois ça. » soupira le blond, un peu découragé. Ce n'était que maintenant q'il mesurait toute l'ampleur des troubles de mémoire de Harry.

Et il comprenait qu'il ne serait pas aisé d'y remédier.

Alors qu'il tentait de réexpliquer une énième fois un point théorique à Harry, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à l'assimiler, il s'exclama :

« Ca peut pas durer comme ça, ton truc … faut que j'aille demander à parrain s'il a pas une potion contre ça, franchement ! »

« Ton parrain ? »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris que le brun ait oublié jusqu'à Rogue, qui avait quand même fait de Harry Potter son souffre-douleur depuis maintenant sept ans. Mais bon, après tout, si Harry l'avait oublié, lui, Draco Malefoy, son rival de toujours, c'était somme toute assez normal.

Il éclaira alors le jeune homme : « Oui, mon parrain. Severus Rogue. C'est le professeur de Potions de cette école. »

« Ah, je comprends … Tu dois être très fier de lui. »

Draco se retint d'éclater de rire, et se promit de resservir cette anecdote à Potter dès que celui-ci aurait recouvré la mémoire : le leader des Gryffondors venait de faire un compliment à Rogue, tout de même ! C'était à garder dans les annales, ça …

Parti sur un autre ordre d'idées, Harry s'adressa alors au blond : « Je voulais te dire … merci des efforts que tu fais pour moi. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas facile, et c'est gentil de prendre du temps ainsi pour moi. » Il s'arrêta une seconde, fixant ses mains. « Nous devions être très amis pour que tu prennes soin de moi comme ça … »

La gorge de Draco se serra. Il tourna la tête, gêné.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Avait-il seulement le droit de démentir ce que croyait Harry ? Ou pire … devait-il lui cacher la vérité ?

En cet instant, ça aurait été si facile pour Draco d'éclater de rire, de répliquer méchamment à l'autre qu'il n'en était rien, qu'au contraire ils se haïssaient depuis des années. Et puis, si l'envie lui en prenait, il pourrait même se battre avec lui, pour lui rappeler la douleur et la haine de leurs relations passées.

Mais Draco ne le pouvait pas. Même si au fond de lui résidait encore ce désir malsain de faire souffrir Potter, il ne se sentait pas, alors, ni le cœur ni la force de le faire. Vraiment pas.

Alors, il traversa le lit de Harry pour venir s'asseoir juste à côté du brun –qui le laissa faire sans mot dire– et il demanda d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

« Mais en fait … y'a des trucs dont tu souviens dont tu souviens, quand même, ou c'est … le trou noir complet ? »

Harry soupira légèrement : on revenait encore à parler de son amnésie. Mais il était lucide : après tout, vu qu'il avait tout oublié, de quoi pouvait-il bien converser avec les gens ?

« Et bien, quand je suis arrivé ici … » Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, de se souvenir de ce qui était déjà difficilement remémoratif en temps normal. « Je crois que … comme tu dis … c'était le trou noir. J'étais trop mal pour simplement penser, alors … »

Draco hocha la tête, incapable d'esquisser un mot. Mais comme les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis côté à côte, Harry ne le vit pas, et poursuivit d'un ton lointain.

« Depuis, les seules choses dont je parais me souvenir, ce sont … je sais pas, des besoins … corporels, tu vois. Mon corps se rappelle comment il fonctionne, même si parfois il fonctionne mal, mais au niveau des souvenirs … des pensées, des évènements … des gens » sa voix faiblit sur ce mot. « Il n'y a rien … je ne … »

Draco ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit. Mais il n'osa pas pour autant poser ses prunelles gris trouble sur Harry. Il posa alors simplement sa main sur son bras, et murmura :

« C'est pas grave … T'as tout ton temps pour te rappeler de ça. »

« Merci … » Harry ne put achever sa phrase avec le prénom de Draco. Parce qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas.

Et cette fois, cette constatation, au lieu de juste le décourager ou l'abattre un peu plus, le désespéra profondément. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les retint et tenta encore une fois de se souvenir.

En vain.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_J'ai perdu tant d'images, tant d'idées, tant de choses … J'ai l'impression de tout mélanger parfois. Je ne sais plus distinguer la douleur du plaisir, le bien du mal, le faux du vrai._

_Des éclairs de lucidité semblent me traverser, parfois._

_Mais ils me traversent. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas._

_Et je crois tenir l'espace d'une seconde une certitude … pour la perdre aussitôt de nouveau._

_J'ai peur de faire tant d'erreurs, à force de tout confondre._

_Et cette peur me tenaille, m'emprisonne … Mais elle m'échappe aussi parfois._

_L'espace d'une seconde._

Ron, ce jour-là, haïssait Draco encore plus que les autres jours. Ce matin, les deux adolescents avaient eu une violente altercation, si forte qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher et c'est le professeur Dumbledore lui-même qui avait dû venir trancher. Et c'est Draco qui l'avait emporté.

Le vieux sorcier lui avait donné raison dans ce différent, et Ron avait dû s'incliner.

De mauvaise grâce.

Il était donc reparti, pestant, ranger le matériel de Quidditch qu'il avait sorti de son placard.

« Comme si c'était mieux pour Harry de prendre des cours de bon matin avec cette sale fouine ! Ca lui aurait fait beaucoup plus de bien de venir jouer un peu avec moi. Mais non, gnagnagna, _on_ estime qu'il est encore trop faible, _on_ le juge encore trop perdu, et _on_ me rétorque qu'il a sûrement aussi dû oublier comment on vole … Comme si ça s'oubliait, ça ! Pfff … c'est comme la natation, ça s'oublie pas. »

Depuis l'entrebaîllement de la porte de l'infirmerie, Draco cria à Ron, déjà à l'autre bout du couloir :

« Et arrête de râler, Weasel ! Tu nous empêches de nous concentrer. » Puis il claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Je vais le tuer … » marmonna Ron avant de repartir, bougon.

Parvati et Dean, qui finissaient de se préparer pour descendre petit déjeuner, eurent la surprise de voir leur ami roux faire brusquement irruption dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Tu es déjà debout ? » s'exclama Dean, stupéfait.

« Et tu reviens d'une partie de Quidditch, en plus … » ajouta la jeune fille, partageant l'étonnement de son camarade.

Ron soupira, balança ses affaires de sport dans un coin de la pièce, et xepliqua d'un ton las :

« Non … j'aurais préféré, crois-moi … mais non. »

« Tu n'as pas joué, alors ? » reprit Parvati.

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête :

« Sans Harry … » Il s'interrompit : il avait failli lâcher « Sans Harry, quel intérêt ? », il se reprit et acheva alors sa phrase : « Sans Harry … c'est pas pareil. »

Dean vint alors lui tapoter l'épaule, compréhensif :

« C'est vrai que c'est le capitaine de notre équipe. Mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de jouer sans lui. Dès qu'il sera rétabli de sa maladie, il reprendra la tête de l'entraînement … »

Ron eut un faible sourire. Il n'était évidemment pas aussi confiant que son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.

« On allait descendre. Tu viens avec nous ? » intervint alors Parvati.

Ron déclina l'invitation, arguant qu'il voulait voir Hermione avant.

« Ah … alors tu la trouveras à la bibliothèque. » indiqua l'adolescent noir.

« Oui, je me doute … » fit Ron d'un ton lointain, tout en se dirigeant avec eux vers la sortie.

Alors qu'ils passaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Dean demanda :

« Comment ça ? » Lui comme Parvati étaient assez interloqués de l'air sombre et distant qu'arborait Ron.

Celui-ci dût s'en rendre compte, car c'est sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'il choisit cette fois de leur répondre :

« Ben oui, comme toujours, quoi : elle passe sa vie là-bas. Je vous la dis, moi, Miss Granger est un vrai rat de bibliothèque ! »

Et c'est en riant que les deux autres laissèrent Ron à l'embranchement qui menait dans la direction de l'antre qui abritait Hermione dès le matin.

Passant la tête entre deux autres rayonnages, le rouquin finit par trouver celle qu'il cherchait : Hermione s'était exilée dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, où la poussière s'accumulait sur les livres qu'aucun élève n'avait bougé depuis un temps indéfini.

« Je te dérange ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix douce, pour ne pas faire sursauter son amie, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, tant elle était plongée dans ses recherches.

Elle leva un visage étonné vers lui, et Ron y découvrit, avec regret, de profondes marques de fatigue.

« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? » lui demanda-t-il alors, tout en prenant place à côté d'elle, sur le petit bureau de bois vieilli.

Elle se frotta les yeux et indiqua :

« Même pas une heure … Je … je reprenais juste mes recherches d'hier soir, tu vois … »

« Je parie que tu t'es couché à une heure pas possible. » lui reprocha-t-il gentiment, tout en lui démêlant d'une main ses cheveux broussailleux.

« Crois-moi, je me suis couchée bien trop tôt ! » fit la brune, avant d'ajouter en avisant l'air sceptique de son ami : « Puisque je n'ai rien trouvé … »

Ron soupira, et après avoir balayé le coin du regard pour constater que la jeune fille avait déménagé un nombre incalculable d'ouvrages, il lui dit :

« Ecoute, c'est normal que tu ne trouves pas en quelques jours. Si même Dumbledore ne sait pas où chercher ! » Il ajouta d'un ton encourageant en voyant la mine déconfite et épuisée de son amie : « Accorde-toi un peu de temps … »

Il se leva pour repartir, et, sachant qu'elle ne le suivrait pas avant d'avoir continué un peu ses recherches, fit :

« Et repose-toi un peu. Les cernes, ça ne te va pas bien … »

Ron avait voulu faire de l'humour, mais visiblement Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à ça ce jour-là. C'est d'un ton maussade qu'elle répondit :

« De toutes façons, rien ne va ces jours-ci … »

Et ce n'est pas son camarade qui l'aurait contredite, sur ce coup-là.


	5. Do you know what would please me ?

Bonsoir à tous,

Et voilà le chapitre 5 de « Fallen angels » ! Il est un peu plus long que les précédents, et j'ai même dû me freiner pour ne pas qu'il soit trop long (comment ça, c'est jamais trop long ? lol). J'avais une idée en tête en le commençant, et je n'ai même pas pu la mettre au final ... Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, après tout faut bien garder des réserves pour la suite de l'histoire.

En tout cas, même si l'action avance lentement, l'histoire progresse, les choses commencent à bouger … Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez ça vous-même ; )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 5 : Do you know what would please me ?

_Mon corps m'échappe, à certains moments. Il devient fou, parfois, je crois._

_Alors que jusqu'à présent il n'était que douleur, rigidité, détresse ou apathie, je le sens parfois qui se réveille._

_Réclame. Désire. Veut … vivre._

_Et surtout, moi qui le pensais endormi, je le découvre vide, mais avide. D'être rempli, d'être rassasié._

_Je ne sais pas comment répondre à ça. Moi je crois juste que mon corps devient fou. C'est tout._

Tout Poudlard était en effervescence en cette fin d'Octobre ; et le leader des Serpentards ne faisait pas exception. Il allait et venait dans l'infirmerie, expliquant, avec un enthousiasme rare chez lui, l'évènement qui se déroulerait dans quelques heures :

« Oh, il faut que tu voies ça, Potter, je te jure que ça vaut le détour … Faut pas rater ça ! »

« Heu … de quoi s'agit-il déjà, précisément ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix, depuis son lit, où il était assis en tailleur.

Le blond cessa ses gestes emphatiques pour se retourner vers l'adolescent d'un air désespéré : l'intervention de Harry l'avait coupé en plein élan :

« Mais … Je t'ai déjà expliqué plein de fois … » Le regard désolé qu'il reçut du brun adoucit son ton : « Bon, oui, je sais que tu as du mal à … »

« Non, mais j'ai saisi, globalement. » ajouta Harry, qui s'en voulait d'avoir peiné le blond. « C'est juste, heu … les subtilités du … de … »

« Du Quidditch ? Oh mais ça t'en fais pas … Ca viendra en regardant, au fur et à mesure. En attendant, tu peux toujours continuer à feuilleter les numéros de _Vif d'Or Magazine_ que je t'ai amenés. »

Harry hocha la tête, docile. Il ferait ce qu'on lui dirait. C'est ce qu'il faisait, tous les jours.

Mais Draco, déjà, reprenait d'un ton enjoué :

« Et puis, j'ai déjà tout prévu : pour une fois, le match n'aura pas lieu dans le stade, mais en plein air, dans le parc. J'ai obtenu qu'on déroge au règlement au moins pour le match d'ouverture de la saison officielle de Quidditch. Comme ça, tu vois … » Il prit Harry par la main, le fit se lever jusqu'à la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la pièce, et s'exclama, tout sourire : « Tu seras aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle ! »

En jetant un œil à l'extérieur, le brun put effectivement distinguer plusieurs élèves en train d'installer les arceaux et gradins sur la grande pelouse, en contrebas. Il resta un silencieux un moment, puis demanda, sans se tourner complètement vers son camarade :

« Pourquoi … tout ça ? »

Draco haussa les épaules : « Ben, je me suis dit qu'un peu de distraction te ferait du bien. Comme tu n'as pas le droit de sortir et que peu de monde peut venir te voir, au moins tu les verras … et ils t'apercevront. De loin. » Il se tut un moment, fixant l'animation qui régnait dans le parc. « Et puis surtout, comme ça … tu pourras voir le match. »

Harry hocha la tête, mais reprit : « Oui, d'accord. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est … pourquoi tu fais tout ça … pour moi ? » Il leva enfin les yeux vers le blond, qui lui renvoya un regard trouble, impénétrable.

Et grave.

Après avoir longuement fixé le brun, Draco tourna la tête, et dit d'un ton bas :

« Ecoute … ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu voies le match. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis ajouta : « Je vais jouer, tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, un long moment, sans parler, sans se regarder. Tous deux fixaient l'extérieur, perdus dans leurs pensées. Le temps semblait suspendu, aucun bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude de l'infirmerie. Pas de gêne.

Juste du silence.

Le soupir que poussa alors Harry sembla disproportionné, tant le silence était devenu opaque et omniprésent autour d'eux.

« D'accord, je regarderais … » déclara alors le brun. Il se tourna vers son camarade, les yeux un tout petit peu plus brillants que d'habitude –ce qui était déjà une chose incroyable en soi, tant son regard paraissait éteint depuis son retour : « Ca me ferait plaisir de te voir jouer … »

Plaisir. Un mot que Harry Potter croyait avoir oublié, un mot dont il ne pensait plus se rappeler le sens. Et même si à vrai dire il pensait plutôt faire plaisir à Draco en disant cela, il se rendit compte qu'au fond cela lui faisait réellement plaisir à lui aussi.

Troublé, le brun tourna la tête. Pour ne pas faire face à Draco, et ce qu'il pourrait dire. Pour ne pas se faire face à lui-même, et de ce qu'il pourrait comprendre.

Entrevoir, des ombres qui régnaient en lui.

Finalement, après avoir senti peser sur lui longuement le regard de Draco, Harry le sentit se pencher sur lui, et lui prendre le bras. Le Serpentard approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun, et murmura, si bas, comme s'il voulait imprimer ses mots seulement sur l'âme de son camarade :

« Regarde-moi jouer, je vais gagner … »

Et il partit. Laissant Harry seul. Seul avec ce souffle au creux de son oreille.

Seul avec ce trouble au fond de son cœur.

Seul, avec ces questions sans réponse …

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Il y a vraiment des choses qui m'échappent, que je n'arrive pas à concevoir._

_Alors que ça me semble faire une éternité que mon corps avait perdu l'envie, à défaut de perdre la vie, je le sens, au tréfonds, tressaillir. Me chatouiller. Crier aussi, parfois. Bref, je le sens qui se réveille._

_Qui m'appelle._

_Qui appelle … qui, je ne sais pas. Mais je crois qu'il en a marre de rester silencieux. _

_Il devient capricieux, exigeant. Il ne se contente plus de ce que je lui donnais avant, ça ne lui suffit plus d'être juste là, à fonctionner à peu près correctement, en silence._

_Il veut plus … et je ne sais pas quoi._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Ou ne le veux pas …_

_Oui, qui sait, c'est peut-être ça, au fond._

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Harry attendait. Que ça finisse. Il attendait, patiemment, comme il savait si bien le faire depuis son retour à Poudlard. Attendre, laisser juste le temps filer, sans rien demander.

Parce que de toutes façons, il n'aurait pas su quoi demander. Il n'aurait pas pu s'impatienter, réclamer que tout aille plus vite pour arriver au moment suivant. Parce que le moment suivant lui paraîtrait aussi vide que le précédent, aussi dénué de sens.

Il avait perdu ses repères, et avec eux, la valeur des choses qui comptaient pour lui avant. Alors, il suivait, il faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Et ça ne lui paraissait pas bien grave de n'avoir pas de volonté propre en cet instant. Car au fond, il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était gênant ou pas pour lui de se contenter de suivre les autres … la valeur de ça, il l'avait perdue aussi.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et fixa d'un œil vide le terrain en contrebas. Bien qu'installé plus loin que les autres spectateurs, il avait une très bonne vue d'ensemble du match. Il distinguait parfaitement chaque joueur, chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient …

Même si au fond, ça ne lui parlait pas. Il avait bien lu et relu, comme le lui avait recommandé le blond, les magazines concernant ce sport. Mais c'était dur de tout retenir. Il avait saisi le concept de base –deux équipes s'affrontant, celle qui marquait le plus de points remportait la partie– ; pour le reste, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne s'intéressait pas au match pour le match. Il le regardait seulement parce qu'on le lui avait demandé.

Et pour que les autres élèves puissent l'apercevoir, de loin … Il se doutait bien qu'on avait voulu rassurer ses camarades en leur montrant qu'il était vivant, mais il trouvait cela un peu décalé aussi : on ne laissait que peu de monde l'approcher, mais en surface, on voulait quand même sauver les apparences. A quoi cela rimait-il, au fond ?

Mais peu importait ; comme on le lui avait demandé, il avait salué, depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, la foule en contrebas, qui pour la plupart l'avait acclamé en retour. Cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid ; cela l'avait juste confronté à de nouveaux questionnements –tout aussi stériles que les autres, puisque sans réponse : qui était-il pour les autres ? Qu'adviendrait-il s'il ne redevenait jamais celui qu'il avait été pour eux ? Que se passerait-il si ces autres, inconnus, apprenaient ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Laissant cela de côté, Harry avait donc, comme tous les autres, suivi le match. Sans grande conviction … Il ne savait même pas s'il était censé défendre l'une des deux équipes, ni si celui qu'il avait pu être avant s'intéressait ou non à ce sport. Aussi était-ce d'un œil indifférent qu'il avait tout suivi. Jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que le blond de l'équipe Vert et Argent réussisse à attraper cette petite balle vive qui filait si rapidement. Là, la moitié du public s'était levée, en liesse, exultant.

Et Harry avait relevé la tête, son regard semblant s'animer, l'espace d'une seconde, d'une étincelle de vie.

« Draco … » murmura-t-il dans un léger sourire qui lui échappa, avant de laisser place à une expression de surprise.

Il avait réussi à retenir le nom de son camarade. Alors que le blond venait le voir tous les jours depuis un certain temps, et qu'il tentait en vain de se rappeler de son prénom, Harry avait réussi, malgré lui, à s'en souvenir. Comme ça, sans raison particulière … Juste en le voyant jouer, en le voyant gagner.

Se reculant un peu de la fenêtre, le brun resta perplexe un moment face à cet évènement. Devait-il ou non s'en réjouir ? En parler aux autres ? Au risque de leur donner de faux espoirs, si cela venait à ne jamais se reproduire ? Mais très vite, ses questionnements –une fois de plus sans issue– laissèrent la place à un autre sentiment. Un sentiment que Harry ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui l'étreignait si fort qu'il n'aurait pu le réprimer. Il sentait tout son corps, tout son être, tendus dans l'expectative de retrouver Draco. Pour le féliciter. Et pour voir son visage rayonner.

A cette image, Harry sentit son ventre se serrer, ses muscles se tendre, son esprit dériver … Perdu face à ces sensations déconcertantes, il secoua la tête, tentant de retrouver un état normal. Plus stable. Un état où il ne serait pas dérangé par ces sentiments nouveaux. Mais à la simple idée de chasser l'image de son camarade blond heureux, Harry se sentit encore plus mal.

C'est perdu et désemparé qu'il se pencha de nouveau à la fenêtre pour voir au loin Malefoy faire un tour de piste, triomphant, sur son balai. Hasard ou intuition, c'est à ce moment que le Prince des Serpentards leva le nez vers l'infirmerie. Harry put le voir sourire de loin et crut même que le salut que le blond fit alors s'adressait à lui. Le brun sursauta et rougit légèrement, avant de se renfoncer de nouveau dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Il repoussa doucement le battant de la fenêtre et soupira. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je me demande ce que j'ai pu perdre de mon passé pour que tout ce que je redécouvre aujourd'hui me déstabilise autant. Est-ce que celui que j'étais avant aurait été aussi perdu face à ces sensations ou sentiments ? Est-ce qu'il aurait su y faire face ?_

_Depuis que je suis revenu ici, je ne me suis jamais posé la question de cet « avant ». De ce que j'ai perdu._

_De ce que j'ai oublié._

_Ca ne me paraissait pas important. J'essayais de m'en souvenir, mais plus pour les autres que pour moi … Mais là, là, je me dis que c'est peut-être important._

_Mais peut-être aussi que ça ne m'aiderait pas de m'en rappeler, au fond._

_Qui sait …_

Délaissant le reste de ses camarades qui faisait bruyamment la fête au centre de leur salle commune, Pansy s'approcha de Draco. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos, piochant visiblement dans le buffet généreusement garni. La brune passa ses bras autour des épaules de son prince et s'exclama d'un ton légèrement aviné :

« Tu fais quoi, Draaake ? »

A ce contact, le blond sursauta légèrement, puis répliqua d'un ton mécontent, tout en repoussant la jeune fille :

« Oh, lâche moi Pansy … » Il détourna son regard d'elle pour reporter son attention sur sa tâche : il emplissait de victuailles une assiette déjà bien remplie.

S'appuyant sur la table, Pansy secoua sous le nez de son interlocuteur la bouteille de whisky Purfeu qu'elle avait entamée :

« Oh ça va Draco, fais pas la gueule … » Elle sourit une seconde d'un air absent, puis ajouta en se penchant vers lui : « Tu viens pas t'amuser avec nous ? »

« Non. Je m'en vais, d'ailleurs, là. » répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle posa brusquement la bouteille d'alcool sur le buffet –renversant au passage un plateau rempli de petits fours– et s'écria :

« Quoi ? Tu te casses ! Tu quittes la fête qu'on a organisée en l'honneur de ton équipe … Drake, je te signale qu'on fête quand même votre première victoire contre les Gryffondors … C'est un évènement. »

Le blond daigna lui jeter un regard et souligna, acerbe :

« Si on n'avait pas gagné contre eux alors que Potter était absent, ça m'aurait fait mal ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent un moment, puis la brune haussa les épaules et s'approcha de son camarade pour se pendre à son cou. Mais Draco l'interrompit dans son geste, la repoussant sans ménagement. Il ajouta quelques friandises à son assiette, empoigna le bouteille délaissée par la Serpentarde et ignorant l'air courroucé de la brune, indiqua :

« Je la prends, hein, vu que tu n'as plus l'air d'en avoir besoin. » Il la toisa de la tête aux pieds et ajouta dans un petit reniflement de dédain : « Tu as déjà bien assez bu, de toutes façons … »

Pansy ne fit pas mine de s'interposer pour l'empêcher de partir, mais elle gronda d'un ton sourd :

« Tu ne vas pas réellement partir, Draco Malefoy … »

Juste avant de sortir de leur salle commune, le blond se retourna vers elle et persifla, le regard mauvais : « Ne t'avise pas de me menacer, Pansy Parkinson. Tu ne gagnerais rien à ce petit jeu là … »

« Mais putain ! Comment peux-tu oser quitter la fête organisée en ton honneur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus important à tes yeux que célébrer cette victoire que tu as attendu pendant sept ans … » La jeune fille semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, et ne se rendait pas compte que rien dans son attitude n'aurait pu donner envie à Draco de rester.

Même sans ça, de toutes façons, le jeune homme ne serait pas resté. Comme il le répliqua à ce moment-là à la brune, il avait mieux à faire ailleurs.

Ce fut quand il claqua la porte derrière lui, se coupant enfin du brouhaha de la salle où la fête battrait son plein jusque tard dans la soirée, que le jeune homme entendit une dernière fois Pansy hurler :

« Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Draco ! Où est-ce que tu pourrais être mieux qu'ici, avec nous, avec moi ? »

En repartant dans le couloir sombre qui s'offrait à lui, Draco secoua la tête, soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé de cette harpie.

Et impatient de rejoindre un lieu plus calme.

Apaisant.

« Tu es sûr que je peux en reprendre ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix, en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Evidemment, » répondit Draco en plaçant autoritairement l'assiette de sandwichs entre les mains du brun. « Je les ai pris pour toi. Tu peux tout manger. »

« Et toi ? »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris de la sollicitude de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Pendant toutes ces années, jamais encore Harry Potter ne s'était inquiété pour lui. Jamais.

Il se reprit cependant, et sourit. Il inclina la tête et indiqua d'une voix douce : « J'ai déjà mangé, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Ah … d'accord. »

Le silence retomba sur ces mots, mais le blond n'était pas venu pour regarder manger le Survivant. Il se releva du lit de l'autre où il s'était assis, et s'exclama, tout joyeux : « Par contre je n'ai rien contre un petit verre de whisky Purfeu. Après tout, on a une victoire à fêter, tu ne crois pas ? » ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit et après avoir avalé sa bouchée avec un appétit qu'on ne lui avait pas encore vu depuis son retour, il glissa : « Oui, c'est bien vrai. Tu as très bien joué … »

Draco fit volte-face vers lui, rayonnant : « Tu as tout suivi ? »

Harry rougit légèrement, et précisa : « Ben, j'ai tout regardé, mais … enfin, il y a des subtilités qui m'ont échappées, et … »

Faisant un grand geste de la main, Draco balaya cette idée : « Ca ce n'est pas grave. Mais je veux dire, moi, tu m'as bien vu ? »

« Oui. Tu as été génial … » Harry se sentait un peu gauche en disant cela, mais il était sincère. Il avait encore du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il éprouvait, mais il voulait transmettre au mieux à son camarade ce qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant jouer et remporter ce match.

Draco fixa un moment en silence Harry, hésitant. Perdu. Hésitant sur ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Perdu face à cette situation tellement nouvelle … tellement déconcertante …

Il trancha en s'exclamant, forçant cette fois un peu l'enthousiasme :

« Bon, il nous faut des verres ! J'ai pas pensé à en prendre, j'ai amené la bouteille comme ça, et puis bon, comme j'avais l'assiette dans l'autre main … »

Le laissant parler avec frénésie, le brun se leva à son tour, puis alla farfouiller dans les étagères de Pomfresh. Au bout d'un moment il extirpa d'un placard deux petits flacons pouvant faire office de verres. Il sourit en voyant que Draco était lancé dans un monologue pour masquer sa gêne, et qu'il ne prêtait plus attention à lui. Calmement, le brun leur versa à chacun une coupe de whisky, puis vint se planter devant le blond. Draco, avisant Harry, stoppa enfin sa logorrhée et prit d'un geste hésitant le verre que lui tendait son interlocuteur.

Tout était calme dans la pièce. Dehors, le vent soufflait, prélude à une tempête qui agiterait le parc de Poudlard cette nuit. Deux bougies, posées de part et d'autre du lit du Survivant, éclairaient faiblement le fond de l'infirmerie. Dans les prunelles grises de Malefoy, les flammes dansaient, adoucissant son regard un peu perdu. Le visage de Harry, levé vers l'autre, restait dans l'ombre, mais le sourire sincère qu'il esquissa à ce moment là se devina sans peine …

Levant sa coupe, Harry murmura :

« Félicitations, Draco. »

C'est quand son verre heurta dans un petit bruit métallique celui du brun que Draco réalisa. Harry avait prononcé son nom sans se tromper. Sans l'oublier.

C'est quand la première goutte d'amertume du whisky glissa sur ses lèvres qu'il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Un changement venait de se produire. Infime, mais réel.

Et c'est quand la gorgée d'alcool vint lui brûler le corps qu'il eut cette impulsion aussi étrange que folle. Qu'il ne réfréna pas. Quitte à le regretter.

« Harry … embrasse-moi. »

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent. L'espace d'une demi-seconde. Puis il demanda, sans colère ni amusement aucun ; juste avec un soupçon d'étonnement dans la voix :

« Pardon ? »

Peut-être est-ce à ce moment que Draco prit conscience de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de demander à Harry Potter, toujours est-il qu'il nuança son propos, riant comme pour alléger une tension qu'il était pourtant le seul à ressentir :

« Ben, ça se fait d'embrasser le vainqueur du match, le héros du jour, quoi … Enfin, bien sûr, j'aurais préféré une bande de groupies en … »

Le silence retomba de nouveau sur la salle sombre. Le bruissement des feuilles s'intensifiait à l'extérieur sous les bourrasques de plus en plus violentes. La flamme d'une des chandelles vacilla légèrement, projetant des ombres indistinctes sur les murs et les vitres. Le contenu du verre de Draco s'écoula sur le sol dans un léger clapotis, mouillant au passage le bas de sa cape et de son pantalon.

Mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure. Ses lèvres, prisonnières de celle du Survivant, et les sensations qu'elles lui procuraient accaparaient toute son attention en cet instant. Et rien, rien alors n'aurait pu détourner son attention de ça.

De Harry, l'embrassant. Sur la bouche.

Ce baiser de quelques secondes à peine sembla durer une éternité, quand enfin le brun se recula, rouvrant les yeux pour découvrir les prunelles tremblantes de surprise du blond qui le fixaient.

« Comme ça ? » demanda Harry.

Draco mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Il avala sa salive et hocha la tête en un mouvement indistinct, ne répondant ni par l'affirmative ni par la négative au jeune homme. « Heu … une bise aurait suffit … »

« Oh … » fit Harry, soudain rouge. « Pardon, je … » Il s'arrêta, et son visage s'assombrit, comme dans ces moments où on tentait de le faire se rappeler de quelque chose, et qu'il n'y parvenait pas. « Excuse-moi, c'est juste que … même ça, je n'ai plus bien la notion de … de ce qui se fait ou pas. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il avait réagit spontanément, pris par la surprise, mais n'avait en aucun cas voulu blesser le brun. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule et captura son regard :

« Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Je ne te fais aucun reproche. »

Le brun soupira et dit : « C'est que … ça m'embêterait de t'ennuyer ou te fâcher. » Il sembla faire un effort pour sourire et ajouta : « C'est ta soirée, après tout, alors il faut juste qu'elle soit réussie. » Il recula encore d'un pas, se dégageant de tout contact trop proche d'avec le Serpentard, et ajouta : « Nous devons fêter la victoire de ton équipe ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Comme Draco ne répondait pas, semblant réfléchir sérieusement à cette question et semblant ne pas devoir y trouver de réponse, le brun retourna s'installer sur son lit pour grignoter quelques biscuits qui restaient dans son assiette. C'est sur le ton de la conversation qu'il reprit :

« Tu ne veux pas fêter cette victoire avec tes coéquipiers, d'ailleurs ? »

Le blond soupira, et secoua la tête. La lumière des bougies dansa encore un moment sur lui avant qu'on ne l'entende répondre d'une voix un peu cassée, un peu fatiguée, un peu lointaine :

« C'est avec toi que je voulais fêter ça … »

Harry, à ces mots, baissa les yeux sur ses mains, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de l'autre. Il mâcha un moment en silence un bout de pain. Draco ne brisa pas ce silence et vint simplement s'asseoir sur le lit voisin de celui du Survivant. Il posa son verre vide sur la table de nuit, près d'une des chandelles qui achevait à présent de se consumer, et attendit.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry demanda, relevant les yeux vers son camarade :

« Dis-moi … on devait vraiment être très proches pour que tu veuilles passer du temps comme ça avec moi … pour que tu te comportes de cette façon … »

Il n'ajouta pas « Et pour que moi je sois comme ça avec toi », mais le blond crut bien le deviner dans le silence qui suivit cette question angoissante et impénétrable pour Harry Potter.

Draco Malefoy se leva alors, repoussa l'assiette au bout du lit, et souffla d'un ton oscillant entre supplique et ordre :

« Oublions ça pour ce soir, tu veux … » Et sur ces mots, il se glissa dans le lit de Harry, à ses côtés.

Le brun le laissa faire, partager entre la résignation d'obéir au blond sans pouvoir faire de toutes façons autrement, et l'étonnement de le voir s'installer là. Mais Draco lui demanda alors, tout en rabattant la couverture sur lui :

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? »

Tout en le regardant ôter sa cape, ses chaussures et son pull, Harry balbutia : « Heu … non. »

« Ce serait de dormir avec toi ici cette nuit. » Les prunelles grises se plantèrent dans les émeraudes et vacillèrent à la lueur de la dernière bougie encore allumée : « J'aimerais me reposer. Juste dormir à tes côtés. » Ses lèvres esquissèrent « s'il-te-plaît » sans oser les prononcer.

Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy de supplier.

Mais Draco ne se sentait pas la force non plus ce soir d'ordonner.

Harry fixa un moment le blond, qui lui paraissait soudain bien vulnérable, allongé là sur ce lit, comme une bête résigné et soumise, qui sait qu'elle a tout à perdre en cet instant. Puis il hocha la tête.

Acquiesçant.

Acceptant de se plier à la requête de l'autre.

Sans condition. Sans chercher d'explication, ni de raison.

Il ôta alors lui aussi son pull, et se glissa sous les draps, aux côtés de Draco, qui se blottit alors contre lui. Harry se surprit à trouver le corps de l'autre glacé, malgré l'épaisseur des vêtements et la chaleur du lit. Il passa alors maladroitement son bras autour de ses épaules, et se risqua à un petit coup d'œil vers lui. Mais Draco s'était déjà endormi, le souffle apaisé, le visage serein.

Harry soupira, et cala sa tête lui aussi sur l'oreiller, qui avait accueilli si souvent maintenant sa solitude et son désarroi.

Ce soir-là, le Survivant se sentait encore plus perdu que d'habitude.

Mais bien moins seul.

Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Pas encore, du moins …


	6. So you’ll think about me when I’m not he

Bonjour,

En guise de cadeau de Noël, je voulais vous poster ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien qu'il ne fasse pas avancer avec force rebondissements et actions le récit (je crois que vous aurez compris que c'est une histoire plutôt toute en subtilité et introspection).

Je pars toute la semaine entre les deux fêtes, et ne pourrais donc répondre à vos éventuelles reviews qu'à mon retour. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous remercier d'ores et déjà de venir me lire et de suivre avec autant d'attention cette fic. Ca me touche beaucoup.

Je profite également de cette publication pour vous souhaiter un très bon Noël, et à l'avance de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Cette période de l'année est celle que je préfère, alors je souhaite que pour vous tous elle soit très belle et festive : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +.

Bonne lecture à tous, et gros bisous !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 6 : So you'll think about me when I'm not here

_Jusqu'à quel point je blesse les gens à cause de mon amnésie ? Qu'est-ce ça leur fait que je les ai oubliés ?_

_On ne me reproche rien, on me plaint même ; me disant qu'on imagine bien combien c'est dur pour moi … Mais moi, je ne me rends pas compte. Moi je ne peux pas savoir si c'est triste ou pas d'avoir oublié mes proches._

_Puisque je ne m'en souviens pas._

_Mais eux, eux … Que ressentent-ils ? Sont-ils tristes, déçus, en colère … heureux ?_

_Que se passerait-il si tout à coup je me souvenais d'eux ? Retrouverions-nous cette vie d'avant …_

_Celle que j'ai perdue, celle qui s'est envolée avec mes souvenirs ?_

_Celle que je revis peut-être aujourd'hui sans même m'en rendre compte, sans même le savoir …_

Ni le bruit du plateau de petit déjeuner renversé avec fracas sur le sol ni le cri étouffé que poussa Pomfresh ne réveillèrent les deux garçons ce matin-là. Toujours enlacés dans le petit lit de l'infirmerie, Harry et Draco dormaient à poings fermés. Et, si elle fut choquée et décontenancée de les trouver là en prenant sa garde, la médicomage de Poudlard décida de les laisser se reposer. Sans bruit cette fois, elle ramassa les débris de vaisselle qu'elle avait laissée tomber, balaya rapidement le sol et après avoir tiré un rideau autour du lit de son unique malade, se retira dans un coin éloigné de la salle pour travailler.

Quand Dobby arriva, une heure après, elle lui dit simplement qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Harry, qu'il dormait encore. Le petit elfe de maison ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, et se mit à ranger et classer le matériel médical sur les étagères à sa hauteur. La brave femme soupira, rassurée que Dobby ne soit pas plus curieux : elle préférait ne pas essuyer dès le matin une crise de l'elfe, sous prétexte que son Mr Potter avait dormi avec un autre homme cette nuit. Elle-même n'était que moyennement contente de la situation, mais comme le souligneraient plus tard le professeur McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore, à qui elle rapporterait la situation : « Au moins, ils avaient encore tous deux leurs vêtements. »

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, au fond …

Draco fut le premier des deux à se réveiller, mais le léger mouvement qu'il fit pour décontracter ses muscles suffit à tirer son camarade de son sommeil. Harry cligna des yeux un moment, un peu désorienté, puis sourit en voyant Draco. Le blond lui renvoya un sourire pâle, un peu gêné, et pas encore très conscient.

D'un accord tacite, les deux jeunes gens restèrent allongés un moment, pour prendre le temps de s'éveiller en douceur, en silence. Draco, qui était toujours tourné vers le brun, presque collé à lui, s'éloigna légèrement.

« Ca va ? » demanda Harry, soudain inquiet, pensant que Draco était mal installé ou courbaturé.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, maudissant au passage intérieurement l'innocence et la naïveté de son camarade : celui-ci était amnésique, d'accord, mais il avait un corps qui fonctionnait normalement, comme les autres garçons, non ? Draco soupira. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas expliquer à Harry qu'il était gêné de rester collé à lui alors que son érection matinale se manifestait !

Il décida alors de changer de sujet avant que la situation ne devienne vraiment gênante :

« Tu as dormi avec tes lunettes ? » nota-t-il dans un petit rire.

Et c'est seulement à ce moment que le brun réalisa qu'il avait effectivement encore ses lunettes sur le nez –et qu'elles étaient un peu de travers après toute une nuit !

Il les réajusta et répondit au blond :

« Ah, heu, oui, ça m'arrive … J'ai parfois tendance à oublier que j'en porte. »

Comme le ton du brun était devenu un peu plus sombre, Draco continua sur sa lancée pour le distraire. Prenant une expression ennuyée, il nota, en soulevant le drap :

« Nos habits vont être tout froissés ! »

Le blond rabattit brusquement la couverture sur eux, soudain gêné. Il venait de constater que tout comme lui, le corps de Potter commençait à se réveiller. Encore heureux qu'ils aient dormi tout habillés !

Mais le Survivant ne remarqua pas le malaise de son camarade et répondit :

« C'est grave ? »

« Hein ? » balbutia le blond en levant un visage empourpré vers lui.

« Les habits froissés, c'est grave ? » reprit Harry.

« Ah, ça … » fit Draco, tentant d'ignorer l'air étonné que son interlocuteur posait sur lui. « Ben … toi, non. Mais moi je dois aller en cours. »

A ces mots, le visage du brun s'assombrit. Il tourna un peu la tête, et murmura :

« Ah oui … c'est vrai que tu dois partir. »

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Par Merlin, c'était si déconcertant de constater qu'il allait manquer à Harry Potter. Que le Survivant semblait triste à l'idée de devoir passer du temps sans lui … C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Et face à ça, l'héritier Malefoy était perdu. Heureux, au fond, mais … perdu, oui. Il ne savait plus vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Lui qui avait toujours su comment se comporter en toute circonstance, il se retrouvait déstabilisé face à ce nouveau Harry Potter qui lui faisait face … et qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, tout en retrouvant en lui tant de choses qui faisaient ce qu'il était.

Se relevant sur un coude, Draco interpella Harry, sans être vraiment sûr qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Ce qu'il devait. Mais en cet instant, il était prêt à tout, du moment que Harry n'affichât plus un visage décomposé. Alors, il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon une petite boule qu'il tendit au brun.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Harry, en attrapant le présent.

Draco caressa du doigt le petit objet doré, qui se mit à scintiller légèrement et déploya deux petites ailes blanches. Le Survivant écarquilla les yeux, et Draco expliqua dans un murmure :

« C'est le Vif d'Or que j'ai attrapé. Je t'en fais cadeau. »

Le brun se tourna, surpris, vers l'autre : « Je peux vraiment le garder ? Mais … c'est permis ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même le matériel de l'école … »

« Bah, » indiqua le Serpentard en haussant les épaules. « Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils en perdraient un. Et puis je l'ai gagné après tout … »

« Justement, tu ne veux pas le garder, toi ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, et referma sa main sur celles de Harry tenant le Vif d'Or.

« Non. J'aimerais que tu le gardes. Comme ça … » Il hésita, mais finit par ajouter : « Comme ça tu penseras à moi quand je ne suis pas là. »

Relevant la tête pour se mettre à la hauteur de son camarade, Harry s'écria :

« Mais je pense tout le temps à toi ! »

Il se tut brusquement, gêné de cet élan qui lui ressemblait si peu. Mais Draco ne dit rien, le fixant en silence. Il faillit lui dire : « Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie. » Mais ne le put pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Et puis quelque chose dans le regard du brun lui disait que cette fois, Harry ferait tout pour se rappeler de lui. Quitte à ne penser qu'à lui tout le temps, pour être sûr de ne pas oublier …

A cette idée, Draco fut pris de la même impulsion que la veille, mais cette fois ce fut lui qui osa le premier pas. Il se pencha vers Harry, le repoussant légèrement pour qu'il se rallonge sur le lit. Le Survivant se laissa faire, docile, s'abandonnant à la volonté de Malefoy. Celui-ci plaça alors ses mains de part et d'autres de la tête de Harry et avança son visage tout près du sien, si près que leurs souffles mêlés semblaient ne faire plus qu'un.

Et au moment où ses lèvres allaient se poser sur celles de Harry, le rideau blanc entourant leur nid fut brusquement tiré et une voix forte s'exclama :

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Vous deux … Aaaaahhh … »

Le cri de Pomfresh fut rejoint par celui de Draco qui sauta littéralement hors du lit, s'exclamant :

« Aah ! Pomfresh, mais putain, vous m'avez fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Comment ça, ce que je fais là, jeune homme ? » s'écria la femme, en colère, les poings posés sur les hanches. « C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question, petit impertinent ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le lit de Harry, tu peux me dire ? »

Draco, une seconde décontenancé, se reprit bien vite, et se redressant pour faire face à la médicomage, déclara avec aplomb :

« Et bien, c'est très simple. Hier j'ai fait la fête avec mes amis pour célébrer notre victoire au Quidditch et l'un d'entre eux avait trop bu. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour lui chercher un médicament, et c'est là que j'ai trouvé Potter en pleine crise de cauchemars et somnambulisme. Comme vous n'étiez pas là, et qu'il était tout seul, je ne pouvais quand même pas l'abandonner. Alors j'ai préféré passer la nuit ici pour le surveiller … »

« En laissant votre camarade saoul être malade ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras :

« Il me semble que c'était plus important de m'occuper de l'état de Potter que d'un camarade un peu pompette … Non ? »

Le ton du Serpentard était juste assez accusateur pour que la médicomage n'ose lui reprocher d'avoir fait ce qu'elle-même aurait dû faire si elle avait été à son poste la veille au soir. Mais son jeune malade lui paraissait si bien quand elle l'avait quitté, qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé une seule seconde que …

Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était retourné vers Harry, assis dans son lit, qui le regardait d'un air effaré et complètement déboussolé. Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil, l'invitant à rentrer dans son jeu, et déclara d'un ton un peu froid que celui avec lequel il s'adressait à Harry en général :

« Bon, Potter, sur ce, comme ton infirmière est là à présent, je peux partir rassuré. Je viendrais tout à l'heure te donner les cours comme prévu. Mais ne me refais pas de frayeur comme ça, à l'avenir. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de jouer les nounous pour toi … »

Si le blond n'avait pas accompagné ces dernières paroles d'un chaleureux sourire démentant ce qu'il disait, Harry aurait pu croire que le blond était sincère. Mais il fut rassuré, et, attrapant la main du blond avant que celui-ci ne parte, il lui murmura :

« Merci pour tout, Draco. »

Pendant ce temps, Pomfresh, toujours perdue, balbutiant pour elle-même :

« Non mais quand même … heureusement que j'ai envoyé Dobby me chercher des compresses. Il aurait fait une syncope s'il avait découvert Harry et Draco ensemble. »

Tout en repartant, le Serpentard lâcha d'un ton dur à la médicomage.

« Bon ça va. Le nain vert s'en remettra. Il ne sort pas avec Potter, que je sache … » Puis il sortit de la pièce de sa démarche aussi nonchalante que princière.

Le regardant s'éloigner, Pomfresh murmura :

« Non … Mais toi non plus, Draco Malefoy. »

Elle ne prêta pas attention à Harry, qui affichait à ce moment là un petit sourire qui adoucissait considérablement son visage. En le voyant ainsi, on en aurait presque oublié toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées … Presque.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_L'attente. Longue. Interminable. Répétitive._

_J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir, alors je dois attendre … Qu'on vienne me réapprendre. Qu'on me guide. Qu'on me dise quoi faire._

_Et quand ils repartent, quand ils s'en vont, moi j'attends. La fois d'après, qu'ils reviennent. Pour réapprendre._

_Ce qu'ils m'ont déjà appris, ce que je savais déjà et que j'ai encore oublié._

_Je ne suis capable de rien … Rien, je ne sais plus rien faire._

_Sauf attendre. De cette attente longue. Interminable. _

_Répétitive._

Dans un coin d'une des petites cours de Poudlard, Hermione assistait à une scène qui la désespérait. Elle connaissait le caractère assez fort et emporté des Weasley, et savait que les disputes pouvaient éclater vite avec eux –elle-même ne comptait plus les fois où elle s'était prise de bec avec Ron. Mais être témoin d'une violente altercation entre deux membres de la famille des rouquins, c'était autre chose.

Et si elle avait pu, Hermione aurait préféré s'épargner ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de choses en ce moment, sincèrement.

Elle tenta alors d'intervenir une énième fois pour essayer de calmer ses amis, même si elle savait d'avance que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose :

« Gin, Ron … Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de crier et essayer de parler plus calmement ? »

Sa camarade rousse se retourna vers elle, fulminant : « Et comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Ron ne veut pas comprendre ! »

Le jeune homme intervint alors avec fureur : « Ca c'est la meilleure ! Ah ! C'est toi qui ne veux rien comprendre, je te ferais remarquer … »

Ginny balaya d'une main ses propos et reprit d'un ton exaspéré :

« Ecoute, je n'ai quand même pas l'impression de demander la lune en voulant savoir quand est-ce que Harry reviendra parmi nous … »

« Tu ne t'en inquiétais pas tellement, avant, petite sœur ! Tu ne réclames sa présence que parce qu'on a perdu ce putain de match … »

Hermione soupira : « Par pitié, Ron, ne jure pas … »

Mais son camarade ignora son intervention et poursuivit :

« C'est vrai, quoi ! Après tout, tu as bien dit que … »

Ginny haussa les épaules : « Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai dit. Mais toi tu sembles oublier un peu vite tes propres paroles. Hein, Ronnie, qui n'a pas cessé de répéter après le match « Si Harry avait été là, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça … » ? »

« C'est un fait. Mais moi je ne pense pas à lui seulement quand ça m'arrange … »

Ginny sursauta comme si ces mots l'avaient frappée :

« Oh ! Comment oses-tu ? Ce n'est pas vrai que … »

« CA SUFFIT ! » La voix forte de Hermione réussit enfin à les faire taire tous les deux. Le frère et la sœur se retournèrent, surpris, vers la brune, qui reprit alors d'un ton plus calme mais néanmoins sévère :

« Ecoutez vous deux. Vos disputes ne servent à rien. Ca ne nous aide pas de savoir qui pense à Harry, ni pourquoi, ni comment … Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire à part attendre. C'est vrai que c'est dommage pour le match d'hier, mais il y en aura d'autres après tout ! »

Ginny esquissa une petite moue ennuyée, et buta dans un caillou du bout de sa chaussure.

« Moui … Qu'un match, m'enfin c'était quand même le premier qu'on concédait aux Serpentards. » marmonna-t-elle.

Hermione haussa les épaules et fit, philosophe :

« Et bien, ça ne sera peut-être pas le dernier. »

A ces mots, les deux Weasley s'exclamèrent, horrifiés :

« Par Merlin ! Ne parle pas de malheur ! »

Ils avaient été si synchrones que leur amie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Je préfère vous voir comme ça, » dit-elle alors.

Les deux autres, un peu gênés, ne purent qu'esquisser un sourire en retour, avant de s'excuser l'un à l'autre timidement –sous le regard attendri et maternel de la brune.

« N'empêche … » ajouta ensuite Ginny, en jetant un œil vers le grand bâtiment de Poudlard, où se devinaient les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. « Je me demande ce qui arrive à 'Ry pour qu'il reste si longtemps convalescent … »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu, et la brune se mordit la lèvre, peinée de devoir garder le secret même face à sa meilleure amie. Heureusement, un imprévu vint les détourner de ce sujet épineux : un élève de Gryffondor arrivait dans leur direction en courant.

« Hermione ! Ron ! Ah, vous êtes là … » Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, devant eux, et ajouta : « Je vous ai cherché partout … »

« Il y a quelque chose d'urgent, Dominic ? » demanda Hermione, immédiatement inquiète –en ce moment, elle ne pouvait passer une journée sans craindre que le pire n'arrive …

« Non … enfin, oui et non. Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir au plus vite. »

Sans même ajouter un seul mot, sans prendre le temps de dire au-revoir à leurs camarades, les deux meilleurs amis de Harry étaient partis vers l'école. Ginny, restée en arrière, s'étonna :

« Et bien, je ne les savais pas si pressés de se rendre chez le directeur … »

En chemin, Ron ralentit un peu l'allure, murmurant à son amie :

« J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave … »

« Comment savoir ? » lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle ne dit rien de plus et le silence retomba. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que la jeune fille remarqua l'air soucieux de Ron. Bien sûr elle le savait aussi inquiet qu'elle ces temps-ci, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi préoccupé qu'en cet instant. Sans cesser de marcher à pas rapides, elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule et questionna, d'une voix douce, de sa voix apaisante, de cette voix qui avait toujours eu le don de calmer et rasséréner son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ronnie ? »

Effectivement, les traits du jeune homme se détendirent légèrement, et fermant les yeux une seconde, il répondit dans un soupir en se tournant vers elle :

« C'est juste que c'est vraiment dur de devoir mentir à Gin … De pas pouvoir lui dire ce qui se passe, comme si on ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. C'est déjà injuste de cacher ça aux potes, je trouve, mais à elle … Merde, Mione, c'est ma sœur ! Je devrais pouvoir tout lui dire … »

Hermione hocha la tête, et ajouta : « Je sais. C'est pas facile. »

En apercevant le griffon doré qui gardait le bureau de leur directeur, elle prit une grande inspiration et ajouta dans un sourire un peu forcé :

« Mais ça ne durera sans doute pas longtemps. On en aura bientôt fini avec tout ça, et on n'aura plus à se torturer la conscience … »

Une voix derrière eux, encore plus froide et sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, les interrompit :

« Miss Granger … Mr Weasley … Ne traînez pas, on vous assez attendu comme ça. »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour voir le glacial professeur Rogue arriver à leur hauteur, drapé de toute son austérité.

« On ? » demanda Ron, un sourcil levé, l'autre froncé.

Severus éluda la question, et donna le mot de passe au gardien des appartements du vieux sorcier.

« Venez. » glissa entre les lèvres froides de l'homme, que ni Ron ni Hermione n'auraient songé à contredire en cet instant.

Arrivés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les deux Gryffondors eurent la surprise d'y découvrir, réunis en petit comité, en plus du maître des lieux, Minerva McGonagall, Pompom Pomfresh, et Draco Malefoy, déjà installé dans un des fauteuils. Les deux adolescents ne dirent rien et vinrent prendre place sur l'invitation du directeur aux côtés du blond. Mais les regards noirs et interrogateurs qu'ils lancèrent sur lui parlaient pour eux …

« Merci d'être venus si vite … » commença le vieux sorcier en attirant l'attention de tous sur ce qu'il allait dire. Draco toussota, signifiant qu'il remettait en question la rapidité avec laquelle étaient arrivés les deux Rouge et Or ; mais personne ne releva, à part Hermione et Ron, qui lancèrent un nouveau regard sombre au jeune homme.

Mais déjà Dumbledore reprenait, s'adressant à la petite assemblée :

« Comme vous le savez, cela fera bientôt deux mois que nous avons fait revenir le jeune Potter ici. Nous tous, ici présents, plus notre précieux petit elfe, Dobby, sommes les seuls à être au courant de ce dont il souffre. Minerva et moi-même pensions qu'il était important de se réunir aujourd'hui pour faire un point sur la situation. » Il parlait lentement, avec des mots pesés, le ton grave et réfléchi. Tous pouvaient sentir qu'il avançait à pas prudents, mais cela ne les rassurait pas. Bien au contraire. On pouvait sentir monter la pression de minute en minute, malgré les pâles sourires –qui se voulaient sans doute rassurants– de McGonagall.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'arrêta un instant, et toutes les têtes se tendirent vers lui, dans l'expectative de la suite. Enfin, il referma ses mains l'une sur l'autre, et reprit :

« A ma demande, Severus Rogue a longuement cherché, appuyé dans ses démarches par notre chère Hermione Granger, un remède au mal de Harry … »

Le temps sembla s'étendre indéfiniment, avant que le vieil homme ne conclue d'un ton grave et peiné à la fois :

« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'existe aucun remède. Aucune potion. Ni aucun élixir pour faire retrouver la mémoire de notre ami. » Il se tourna légèrement pour s'adresser à l'adolescente brune : « A moins que vous n'ayez trouvé quelque chose récemment dont vous ne nous auriez pas encore parl … » Il interrompit sa phrase en voyant Hermione hocher négativement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

L'annonce de l'irrévocabilité apparente de l'amnésie de Harry, du moins de l'impuissance de la magie pour en venir à bout, sembla déprimer tout le monde. Seul Draco affichait un air sombre, mais pas découragé.

« J'aurais aimé vous apporter de meilleurs nouvelles en ce jour … » poursuivit le vieux sorcier. « Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous mentir : nous ne savons pas comment soigner notre ami. Bien sûr, » ajouta-t-il en décroisant les mains pour les ouvrir vers l'assemblée, « cela ne signifie pas que nous devons relâcher nos efforts. Plus que jamais il nous faut soutenir Harry et l'aider dans cette épreuve. Ron, Hermione, continuez d'accomplir les tâches que je vous ai confiées … »

Hermione lâcha un petit soupir et baissa la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle continuerait.

Mais sans espoir, où irait-elle ? A quoi cela servait-il encore ?

Ron serra les poings, voulant rester déterminé. Même s'il se sentait prêt à tout abandonner.

Oui, il resterait fort, pour Harry. Mais comptait-il encore pour le Survivant ?

Les adultes assurèrent leur soutien sans faille au directeur, et indirectement aux adolescents, qui en avaient eux aussi bien besoin.

Seul Draco restait à l'écart. Non pas qu'on l'oubliait, simplement il ne partageait pas l'ambiance générale. Ni abandonné au désespoir, ni animé d'une volonté de soutien et d'entraide, il restait sombre. Buté. Incompris, sans doute, et plein d'incompréhension, certainement.

Tout cela le rendait perplexe, et perdu. Etre assis là, au milieu de ces gens qui se préoccupaient profondément de leur héros national, qui le pleuraient déjà, l'enterrant dans leur cœur avant l'heure … Etre assis là, alors que ce n'était pas justifié. Il ne se sentait aucune légitimité à être accepté dans le cercle des proches de Harry Potter.

Et pourtant, il était peut-être le seul à avoir réussi à faire bouger quelque chose chez le brun. A avoir obtenu une petite victoire.

Même si elle ne s'accomplirait sans doute pas sans revers de la médaille. Mais ça, seul l'avenir le dirait …

Alors oui, en attendant, il se sentait le seul vraiment utile au jeune homme. Le seul, parmi tous ceux qui l'aimaient vraiment.

Le seul, lui, l'ennemi. Le seul … Si seul …

Draco baissa les yeux sur ses poings, serrés sur ses genoux. Pendant que tous les autres s'étaient levés pour discuter autour du bureau de Dumbledore, il contenait sa rage. Sa colère. Son incompréhension.

Il leva les yeux vers Ron et Hermione, à un moment, pour les découvrir un peu en retrait des adultes. Les deux Gryffondors, blottis l'un contre l'autre le regardaient, sombres, interrogateurs. Méfiants.

Malefoy ne pouvaient pas leur en vouloir.

Mais il leur en voulut quand même.

Après tout, eux en avaient-ils fait autant que lui pour Potter ?


	7. I'm gonna take care of you

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord, bonne année 2007 à vous tous ! J'espère que la nouvelle année vous apportera beaucoup de bonheur, et que les moments heureux l'emporteront sur les mauvais. Je vous souhaite de vous construire pleins de beaux souvenirs et de réaliser des vœux qui vous tiennent à cœur …

De mon côté j'essaierais de continuer à écrire des fics qui vous plairont : ) Et j'espère qu'en 2007 aussi nous partagerons de bons moments …

Je vous offre donc ce chapitre 7 pour cette nouvelle année qui commence, en souhaitant du fond du cœur qu'il vous plaise. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et je pense qu'il ne vous décevra pas … enfin, je croise les doigts pour ça !

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui me suivent sur cette fic, ça me touche beaucoup : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : T. (et oui, ça change !)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 7 : I 'm gonna take care of you

_Quand le temps me semble long, je regarde passer les nuages par la fenêtre. C'est un spectacle statique, lent, et en même temps si changeant …_

_C'est monotone, mais après tout, je n'attends pas de ces jours que je vis qu'ils soient pleins de surprise. Les imprévus, je préfère autant les éviter._

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends de l'avenir. Je crois que je l'imagine comme chaque jour passé ici, dans cette pièce aux murs blancs. Je veux juste qu'il passe, qu'il s'écoule._

_En me laissant en paix. En ne cherchant pas trop à m'impliquer._

_Je veux être comme ces nuages, que je regarde : présents, immobiles, fades._

_Qu'on ne me remarque pas. Qu'on ne me cherche pas._

_Qu'on m'oublie, même …_

« Mme Pomfresh … Quand est-ce que je pourrais partir ? »

La voix frêle de son unique patient fit lever la tête de Pompom de la préparation médicamenteuse qu'elle était en train de réaliser.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir compris ce qu'elle croyait avoir compris.

L'adolescent détourna la tête de la fenêtre pour se retourner vers la femme.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais partir de l'infirmerie ? »

Si. Pomfresh avait bien compris. Harry venait de lui poser la question qu'elle redoutait tant.

Celle à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse.

Celle pour laquelle on ne lui avait donné aucune instruction.

« Et bien … » temporisa-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas trop. »

Dobby, qui jusque-là balayait un coin de la salle, s'arrêta dans son travail pour suivre la discussion.

Pomfresh poursuivait justement, d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché, mais qui ne dissimulait que peu son désarroi :

« Quand tu seras totalement rétabli, je suppose … »

Harry se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, et fit quelques pas dans la direction de la femme. Son visage était fermé, presque dur.

Presque.

« Mme Pomfresh, je suis rétabli. » Il fit une pause, et reprit, détournant le regard un instant. « Je veux dire … Mon corps est guéri à présent. Je n'ai plus mal, plus de nausée, et mes plaies sont toutes refermées … »

« Mais tu es encore un peu fatigué, parfois … » tenta d'argumenter la médicomage.

Un haussement d'épaules l'accueillit en retour. « Que je me repose ici ou ailleurs, ça, ça ne change pas grand-chose. » Il releva enfin la tête vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens, soutenant son regard sans vaciller. « Je suis guéri. Vous le savez bien. »

Elle voulut esquisser un mot, mais comme elle hésitait, il la devança.

« Oui, c'est vrai … Concernant mon amnésie, rien n'est réglé … Mais après tout … » Son regard vert se voila l'espace d'une demi seconde, puis reprit tout son aplomb. « Rien ne dit que ça passera. Et je ne vais pas rester toute ma vie ici. »

Dobby tourna la tête vers Pomfresh, attendant sa réaction. L'infirmière de Poudlard, pour la première fois, se trouvait désemparée face à l'un de ses élèves, ne sachant que lui répondre.

Et le cas était trop grave pour qu'elle réponde à la légère. Elle ne voulait pas transgresser la volonté de Dumbledore, et ne savait pas ce que lui-même aurait décidé dans une telle situation.

Ils aurait pourtant tous dû s'y attendre : même si Harry s'était montré docile et raisonnable pendant ces presque deux mois de convalescence, il était clair qu'un jour il retrouverait l'envie d'aller voir ce qu'il y a au-delà de ces quatre murs blancs et de ce lit de fer forgé.

Malgré tout, comme ses collègues, Pomfresh aurait aimé garder le jeune homme le plus longtemps possible dans cet espace protégé, dans cette antre où personne ne venait, pour une fois, troubler sa quiétude.

Mais il fallait croire que la tranquillité n'était pas synonyme de bonheur …

Elle leva alors un regard triste vers son jeune patient et demanda, une boule dans la gorge : « Partir, mais … pour aller où, Harry ? »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur un Draco plus enthousiaste et énergique que jamais, qui salua la petite assemblée d'un « bonjour » tonitruant, qui contrastait singulièrement avec l'ambiance tendue et sombre qui régnait en ces lieux.

« C'est l'heure de ton cours ! Aujourd'hui, révisions de la potion de coloration et du sort Alohomora. Et s'il nous reste du temps, je songeais même à t'apprendre la stupide chanson qui nous sert d'hymne … »

« Heu, Draco, nous étions en pleine discussion avec ton camarade … » intervint Pomfresh en se levant de son bureau, où elle travaillait.

Malefoy tourna un visage dur vers la femme et répliqua avec froideur :

« Et bien, vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé, mais vous continuerez cette conversation plus tard. J'ai mon cours à lui donner, et j'aimerais être tranquille. Alors vous et l'elfe de maison serez bien gentils de nous laisser seuls. »

Le visage de Pomfresh s'empourpra de colère instantanément, et Dobby frémit en sentant venir le clash entre les deux opposants.

Mais ce fut finalement Harry qui trancha. Il vint se poster aux côtés du blond et glissa à son infirmière d'un ton doux mais ferme :

« C'est bon, madame. Nous continuerons après. »

Le regard de Pompom s'agrandit avant de se voiler de tristesse. Elle hocha la tête mais se tourna vers Draco Malefoy, qui la toisait toujours de son regard froid et hautain.

D'un ton sévère elle précisa : « Soit. Nous allons vous laisser travailler. Mais sache que je ne supporterais pas ton impertinence plus avant … »

« Ce n'est pas de l'impertinence. » coupa le Serpentard. « Notre directeur nous a dit de ne pas relâcher nos efforts, et c'est ce que je fais … moi. »

Le ton était sans appel, et Draco avait toujours eu les traits et attitudes caractéristiques de sa famille, devant lesquels on ne pouvait que s'incliner, vaincus.

Pomfresh, malgré sa colère et son ressentiment, n'insista pas. Draco l'avait vaincue, elle aussi.

Elle se retira, sans bruit, suivie de Dobby, qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil attristé et apeuré vers les deux jeunes hommes avant de refermer derrière lui la grande porte de l'infirmerie.

Une fois seuls, Draco se retourna vers son camarade et le découvrit qui baissait la tête, sombre.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? »

Le brun s'approcha d'un pas du blond, et leva un visage fermé et perdu à la fois vers lui. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un moment sans mot dire, puis Harry baissa de nouveau la tête et écarta très légèrement ses lèvres pour glisser cette supplique dans un murmure :

« Draco … emmène-moi loin d'ici. »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je veux bien, mais … tu n'as pas le droit de sortir d'ici, tu le sais … »

Harry hocha la tête, mais ajouta d'une voix lointaine, à peine audible.

« Je sais … Mais je commence vraiment à étouffer ici … »

Draco hésita encore un instant, mais la larme qu'il vit couler silencieusement sur la joue pâle de Harry le décida. Il le serra contre lui avec force et lui dit, la tête nichée dans la nuque gracile du brun :

« D'accord, d'accord … Je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi … »

Il sentit son camarade hocher faiblement la tête, mais ne le sentit pas se raccrocher à lui. Il se recula alors un instant, pour constater que Harry tenait fermement dans sa main droite le Vif d'Or. Draco n'aurait su dire à quel moment le Survivant avait sorti de sa poche l'objet, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, et cela lui suffisait bien, c'était que le brun s'y raccrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Comme à son seul espoir.

Sa seule échappatoire.

La petite balle d'or scintillait faiblement entre les doigts de Harry, comme un message agonisant destiné à Draco.

Comme un appel à l'aide.

Urgent.

Désespéré.

Prenant alors le visage du brun entre ses mains, Draco attira le regard de Harry sur lui, le temps de lui dire :

« Attends-moi, j'en ai pour une minute. Je vais revenir, promis. »

« Sûr ? » demanda Harry, le regard vacillant.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais le baiser passionné qu'il offrit à Harry était la plus solide des promesses qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Aussi le brun regarda partir le blond, le cœur rassuré.

Seul, mais rassuré.

Assuré de ne plus être aussi seul qu'auparavant …

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je ne pensais pas que l'air frais pouvait être aussi enivrant. Que le soleil froid de l'hiver pouvait autant me ramener à la vie. Que le vide de la nature autour de moi pouvait m'apporter un tel sentiment de sécurité._

_De paix. Enfin retrouvée._

_Je ne pensais pas que le contact d'un corps contre le mien pourrait être aussi grisant. Qu'une présence pourrait autant donner sens à l'instant présent. Que l'idée de son absence pourrait autant me révolter, m'angoisser, m'anéantir …_

_Mais pour une fois, je suis content d'oublier … d'oublier de penser à l'avenir. Je veux juste penser à maintenant. Me concentrer sur les secondes qui s'égrènent lentement._

_Je vous en prie, faites qu'elles s'écoulent lentement, très lentement …_

_Faites que ce moment ne finisse jamais._

Agrippé de toutes ses forces restantes à la taille et au dos de Draco, Harry tentait de garder son équilibre sur le frêle balai du blond, filant droit dans le ciel à toute vitesse. Il fermait les yeux si forts que cela en venait douloureux pour lui. Il était déchiré entre la peur de cette sensation impressionnante qu'il découvrait, l'ivresse de cette envolée de sensations délicieusement déconcertantes et l'apaisement de son cœur.

D'être enfin sorti de cette chambre vide.

D'être enfin en compagnie d'une personne qui le rassurait.

D'être enfin libre. Loin du regard et des attentes des autres.

D'être enfin là. Dans l'instant présent. Juste là, et seulement là …

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut trop court malgré les angoisses que lui procurait ce « premier » vol, Harry sentit Draco braquer son balai vers le sol, un peu à l'écart du sous-bois qu'il avait pu tant observer depuis les fenêtres de sa prison aseptisée.

Tournant à demi la tête vers lui, Draco lui cria, pour se faire entendre malgré les rafales de vent qui soufflaient :

« Je ne vais pas rentrer dans la Forêt Interdite, mais on va atterrir derrière les bosquets du lac pour que personne ne nous voit depuis Poudlard. »

Le brun se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête, ne sachant trop de quoi parlait le blond, mais lui faisant totalement confiance.

Une fois de plus, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre, de toutes façons ? Il était à la merci des gens qui l'entouraient et s'occupaient de lui. Mais ça ne le gênait pas de dépendre de Draco. Il se sentait prêt à remettre sa vie entre ses mains.

Si tant est que sa vie puisse encore avoir une quelconque valeur …

Alors que son balai n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, Draco poussa un grand cri et eut juste le temps de hurler un « attention ! » tonitruant, avant que tous deux ne s'écrasent sur le sol, heureusement à une vitesse suffisamment faible pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas mal. Malgré tout, ils se retrouvèrent chacun éjecté à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit prévu.

Draco fut le premier à se relever, tout en grimaçant. Il se précipita en claudiquant légèrement jusqu'à Harry, toujours étendu par terre. Se jetant à genoux devant lui, Malefoy s'exclama :

« Ca va ? Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude des vols à deux, je … Oh là là, j'espère que tu n'as rien de cassé … »

Le brun, passé la surprise de leur atterrissage catastrophe, put tourner la tête vers l'autre et esquisser un petit sourire :

« Non, je n'ai rien … enfin, je crois. » En constatant que le visage de Draco, penché au-dessus de lui, était couvert de feuilles et de branches, il ne put retenir un petit rire. « C'est la première fois que je te vois si … négligé ! » pouffa-t-il, sous le regard stupéfait du blond.

Cela faisait deux mois que Draco n'avait pas entendu Harry Potter rire.

Cela faisait 17 ans que Malefoy n'avait entendu Harry Potter rire avec gentillesse pour lui.

C'était la première fois. Une troublante première fois.

Et de le voir étendu là, dans l'herbe, un sourire sincère aux lèvres, le visage rasséréné, le corps apaisé et détendu … Draco se sentit perdre pied. Il se sentit abandonner toutes ses idées, tous ses repères, tout ce qu'il était … Tout ce qu'il voulait être …

Il s'avança un peu, captura de ses prunelles grises le regard émeraude, confiant, du brun. Il s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin frêle, offert, de Harry. Il emprisonna de ses lèvres la bouche fine, entrouverte, de Potter.

Et l'embrassa, avec passion, avec abandon, avec déraison. Il l'embrassa, jusqu'à en perdre la tête, la notion du temps et des convenances. Jusqu'à en perdre son identité. Mais jamais la fièvre. Il se laissa consumer par cette folie qui embrasait son corps et déréglait ses sens. Il se laissa emprisonner par son désir pour son ennemi, par l'enivrante envie de s'abandonner à lui …

Draco Malefoy embrassa Harry Potter jusqu'à avoir envie de lui, jusqu'à en arriver au point de non retour où tout son corps réclamait celui de l'autre. Où tout de lui ne voulait faire qu'un avec le brun.

Draco embrassa Harry jusqu'à vouloir l'aimer.

Même l'espace d'un instant. Un instant de passion, d'abandon, de déraison. Un instant de folie qu'il regretterait peut-être.

Ou pas.

« Harry … j'ai envie de toi. » s'entendit-il dire d'une voix qu'il reconnaissait à peine comme sienne, quand il put enfin trouver assez de force pour se détacher légèrement de son étreinte avec le jeune homme.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, découvrant chez le blond un visage aussi coloré et délicieusement abandonné et enivré que le sien.

Balbutiant, encore pris dans les sensations que lui avait offertes Draco, il demanda :

« Quoi ? »

Draco pressa imperceptiblement son bassin contre celui de son camarade, et reprit, d'un ton rauque, hésitant et troublé :

« Harry, j'ai envie de toi. »

Harry Potter ne saisissait pas le sens exact de ces mots. Il n'en comprenait pas toutes les implications, tous les tenants et aboutissants. Il n'en envisageait pas l'aspect concret et réel. Mais il perçut le sens profond de cette demande.

Harry sentit qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait qu'une envie : appartenir à Draco. Il voulait qu'on ait envie de lui, il voulait signifier quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Pour le jeune homme.

Il voulait se donner à la seule personne dont il avait réussi à se souvenir. Il voulait se donner entièrement à lui, lui appartenir, être sien. Et peu importe comment. De la façon que voudrait Draco, il serait à lui.

« Draco, j'ai envie de toi … aussi. » Et peu importe ce que cela signifiait, dans ce langage qu'il avait oublié. Harry avait envie de Draco. De toutes les façons possible, peu importe comment.

Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, au-delà des mots, au-delà des souvenirs, au-delà du passé ou de l'avenir. Là, maintenant, ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_J'ai peur. Peur de l'inconnu, ce gouffre qui s'ouvre devant moi chaque matin. Peur de cette abyme, qui menace de m'engloutir à chaque pas. Peur de ce noir, qui grandit insidieusement en moi._

_Mais par-dessus tout, j'ai peur d'oublier._

_Cet instant._

_Ces sensations._

_Son corps._

_Ses yeux._

_Ses soupirs._

_Son cœur qui bat, contre moi._

_Sa peau qui glisse contre la mienne._

_Son désir, qui me fait lui appartenir._

_J'ai peur d'oublier. De me réveiller, demain, en ne me rappelant de rien._

_J'ai si peur …_

_J'ai peur !_

Alors qu'il ressortait une fois de plus de Harry pour mieux revenir le reposséder et lui arracher un nouveau râle où se mêleraient plaisir et douleur, Draco capta une larme au coin de l'œil de son compagnon.

Stoppant son mouvement de va-et-vient, il lâcha les hanches nues du brun pour poser les mains sur l'herbe, y prenant appui. Il pencha la tête vers Harry et lui demanda, inquiet :

« Je te fais si mal ? »

Le Survivant ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et balbutia :

« Non … non, pas du tout. »

Il laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise et de plaisir quand Draco ne put retenir un mouvement de bassin, s'enfonçant légèrement en lui.

« Mais alors, pourquoi tu pleures ? » continua le blond, tout en se retirant doucement pour ne pas brusquer le brun. Mais Harry le rattrapa, agrippant sa chemise, à demi ouverte et déjà froissée de leurs ébats.

« Je … Ne pars pas, Draco, je t'en supplie. »

Le Serpentard sourit doucement, tendrement, à l'autre, et lui caressa la joue. Il lui embrassa le front et souffla :

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ? Il en est hors de question, je suis trop bien en toi. »

« Alors … reviens … Je veux encore t'appartenir. »

Draco sentit son érection pulser à ces mots. Le plus troublant chez Harry était sans doute le fait qu'il ne réalisait pas du tout le potentiel érotique qu'il dégageait. Il transpirait la sensualité dans ses mots et ses attitudes, mais ne faisait rien pour provoquer ça.

Et ça, cela excitait Draco au plus haut point. Jamais encore il n'avait connu chez quelqu'un un tel mélange de sensualité et d'innocence, de magnétisme et de naïveté.

Il aurait voulu reprendre possession avec force du corps de Harry en cet instant même, galvanisé par ces simples mots, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre sans savoir :

« Je te ferais l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus, je te le jure ! Mais avant dis-moi pourquoi tu pleurais … »

Harry leva un regard perdu vers son compagnon, et glissa d'une voix tremblante d'où perçait l'angoisse la plus vive, la plus primitive :

« J'ai si peur de tout oublier … tout ça … » Sa voix mourut dans une deuxième larme qui vint s'échouer tout aussi silencieusement que la première sur ses lèvres rougies.

Sans un mot, Draco tira de nouveau sur son pantalon pour le baisser un peu plus et vint reprendre place entre les jambes nues de Harry. Il agrippa avec détermination son bassin, le souleva un peu, soupirant de désir au passage en voyant le brun se laisser faire lascivement, ses mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête, sur l'herbe, en geste d'abandon. Il laissa son sexe dressé se frotter un peu contre les fesses de Harry, puis d'un coup de rein, pénétra de nouveau le jeune homme. Harry poussa un petit cri, puis épousa rapidement le mouvement de va-et-vient de Draco quand celui-ci se mit à onduler lentement en lui.

Tout en accélérant ses gestes, frottant au passage de son ventre l'érection de Harry et arrachant à celui-ci de troublants gémissements, Malefoy se pencha vers l'oreille du brun et murmura :

« Harry … Je te referais l'amour chaque jour, pour que tu n'oublies jamais ce moment. »

« Draco … » gémit Potter, entre soulagement et plaisir.

La bouche du blond vint emprisonner la sienne, le coupant dans ses paroles pour mieux le ramener au langage de leurs corps unis.

Et Draco embrassa Harry jusqu'à l'abandon, jusqu'à l'explosion, jusqu'à la déraison …

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Mon monde peut-il se résumer brusquement à une seule chose … une seule personne ? Alors que jusqu'à présent il était vide …_

_Rien ne remplissait mon monde. Comme j'avais tout perdu, aucun sens, aucun but ne m'apparaissait … Je n'avais envie de rien, je ne rêvais de rien._

_Comment un instant, un seul moment, un seul évènement, peut-être insignifiant, peut-il tout changer ? Est-ce que réellement tout va changer ?_

_Vais-je encore m'en rappeler demain ? Est-ce que je verrais toujours ça comme le centre de ma vie ?_

_Est-ce que lui me verra comme le centre de sa vie ? _

_Ou va-t-il m'oublier comme je l'avais oublié avant de revenir ici ?_

_Mon monde peut-il se résumer à lui ?_

Hermione sentait son corps hésiter entre suffocation ou cris et hurlements. Elle sentait chaque parcelle de sa peau frémir, chaque poil se dresser sur ses bras, sa tête. Elle était partagée entre un calme souverain et une envie de se déchaîner.

Elle leva une main devant ses yeux et la vit trembler convulsivement. Par Merlin, elle touchait peut-être au but, elle avait peut-être trouvé, et son corps participait de cet événement. De cette excitation, mêlée à la peur. De se tromper. D'échouer.

Ils allaient peut-être entrevoir la fin du tunnel, et il ne fallait pas se tromper.

Pas faire de faux-pas.

Elle se leva du siège où elle s'était installée pour travailler à la bibliothèque, rassembla ses affaires d'un geste mécanique, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle se cogna deux fois contre des coins de table et percuta une personne au moment où elle atteignait la porte.

Elle s'excusa machinalement et continua à avancer, ne voulant pas s'arrêter de peur de se détourner de son but. Mais une main la retint, et elle entendit cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien :

« Hermione ? Attends, tu vas où ? »

Elle leva ses grands yeux chocolat vers son camarade et lui murmura, toujours tendue, comme si le moindre dérapage, le moindre haussement de ton ou mouvement brusque la ferait exploser :

« Ron … Je t'en prie, je ne peux pas rester. Je dois aller voir Dumbledore … »

« Ah bon, mais pourqu … »

« J'ai peut-être trouvé. » murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants mais le visage sérieux.

Sous le choc de ces quelques mots, Ron lui lâcha le bras, muet de stupéfaction. Il hocha la tête, l'invitant silencieusement à partir. Plein d'interrogations, de doutes et d'espoirs mêlés, le roux resta longtemps à regarder la silhouette de son amie disparaître dans le couloir sombre en ce soir d'hiver. Il resta là, à se demander si elle détenait vraiment enfin la solution.

Leur espoir.

Après avoir écouté attentivement la jeune fille, Dumbledore leva un visage fatigué mais ouvert et murmura dans sa barbe, plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione :

« Par Merlin … c'était si simple, et aucun de nous n'y avait pensé … »

La Gryffondor eut un petit rire triste et ajouta :

« C'est sans doute parce que c'était si évident que nous n'y avions pas songé. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, et croisa les mains sur le bureau devant lui. Il resta silencieux un moment, et c'est finalement la brune qui reprit la parole, inquiète, toujours aussi tendue :

« Et alors … vous croyez que c'est envisageable ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Le visage de Hermione s'éclaira instantanément :

« Quoi ! C'est vrai ? Oh Merlin, je … » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais c'étaient des larmes de joie, cette fois. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et balbutia : « Je n'ose y croire … »

Mais le regard sombre et un peu mélancolique du sorcier lui fit perdre en un instant sa joie toute neuve :

« Mais professeur Dumbledore … Vous êtes sûr que … Enfin, le fait que Harry en possède reste hypothétique, ou … ? »

Dumbledore soupira, et ferma les yeux. Sa jeune élève le trouva vraiment vieilli en cet instant.

Vieilli et perdu.

Vieilli, perdu, et terriblement humain, en cet instant. Vulnérable, et plus aussi invincible qu'il lui était toujours apparu.

Mais mêmes les plus puissants sorciers du monde n'ont pas la solution à tout.

« Hermione … C'est une certitude. Harry possède bien une pensine … » Il se leva et se dirigea vers un de ses placards, dans un angle de son bureau. Il se pencha doucement, prononça tout bas une formule dont Hermione, pourtant à quelques mètres à peine de lui, ne put entendre un seul terme, et le verrou qui retenait la porte s'ouvrit dans un petit cliquetis discret. Le directeur retira du placard un coffret en bois sombre et revint s'asseoir à son bureau. Il prononça de nouveau une formule à voix basse, et la boîte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, le couvercle, pris dans son élan, venant frapper avec force la table.

Hermione sursauta, mais se pencha malgré tout en avant, impatiente de découvrir si le coffret renfermait bien ce qu'elle espérait …

Dumbledore tourna la boîte vers elle, et c'est le souffle coupé qu'elle y découvrit une petite pensine, brillant de sa lumière diffuse et évanescente. Vision toujours aussi troublante et étrange, songea la jeune fille.

Elle releva les yeux vers son directeur qui hocha la tête.

« Harry me l'a confiée à la fin de l'année dernière, avant les vacances d'été. » Il se tut un instant, le visage assombri. Peut-être se remémorait-il les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait revu son jeune protégé cet été-là … Toujours est-il qu'il ajouta après un moment : « Comme à chaque fois. »

« Ca veut dire que … » Hermione n'osait achever sa phrase, tant l'excitation l'emportait. Excitation de toucher au but, excitation d'enfin avoir trouvé la solution. « Ca veut dire que Harry y met ses souvenirs depuis … longtemps … » Sa voix tremblait. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux, mais elle arrivait à les contenir.

Merlin seul sait comment.

« Oui, Hermione. Mais … »

La brune se permit l'audace de balayer de la main les réserves du vieil homme. C'est avec emportement qu'elle reprit : « Mais quoi ? Ecoutez, professeur, nous tenons là le seul moyen de faire retrouver ses souvenirs à Harry … Nous n'avons pas à hésiter ! C'est la solution, celle que nous n'avions pas ! »

Elle s'était levée de sa chaise, emportée par son enthousiasme et sa détermination. Mais le regard sombre et triste du sorcier la fit taire.

C'est d'une voix basse et traînante de fatigue qu'il demanda :

« Sais-tu comment fonctionne une pensine ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit-il avec affirmation.

« Dès lors, crois-tu qu'il soit vraiment judicieux de la confier à Harry ? »

« Mais ! C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs, enfin ! »

Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment, fixant d'un regard impénétrable la jeune sorcière.

Enfin, il reprit la parole :

« Hermione … On met ses souvenirs dans une pensine quand ceux-ci deviennent trop lourds ou trop douloureux à porter. Penses-tu vraiment que nous devions rendre ces souvenirs-là à notre ami ? »


	8. It seems to be locked from the inside

Bonjour,

Et oui, voilà déjà la suite de « Fallen angels » ! Quand je suis motivée, je ne m'arrête plus. J'espère du fond du cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, même s'il dénote quelque peu avec le reste … enfin, disons que l'histoire continue son chemin, tout en empruntant des voies nouvelles. A vous de voir si ça correspond toujours à vos attentes.

Je pense que la suite arrivera bientôt (bon, peut-être pas aussi vite que là ... c'est vrai que ce coup-ci, j'ai fait fort, lol), malgré le travail que j'ai par ailleurs à faire … Mais c'est l'avantage des chapitres courts, je peux publier plus souvent (qui s'en plaindrait ? lol)

Ah oui, je voulais préciser que la réplique choisie pour le titre de ce chapitre semble un peu décalée, ou dénuée de sens, mais je trouvais qu'à un niveau plus profond, elle était très représentative de ce chapitre, et même de cette fic … Donc, ne vous affolez pas si elle vous paraît moins percutante dans le texte lui-même.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : T (même si c'est un peu moins justifié pour ce chapitre).

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 8 : It seems to be locked from the inside

_Même si mon avenir semble toujours sombre, vide, incertain … flou … Même s'il ne m'évoque rien et peut même parfois me faire peur, je me dis que si on me tient la main, j'aurais peut-être moins peur._

_Moins d'appréhension._

_Moins de doute._

_S'il me tient la main, si lui, qui m'évoque quelque chose, est là … Alors oui, peut-être que je commencerais à y croire._

_Je n'ose pas espérer rebâtir quelque chose sur cet édifice dont il manque la base, mais qui sait …_

_S'il était là, avec moi …_

_Je crois que j'ai déjà commencé à y croire, en fait._

_Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose …_

Rogue faisait les cent pas. Et il détestait ça. Il ne supportait pas de devoir attendre, à plus forte raison quand c'était un Gryffondor qui était en retard. Par Salazar, comment un élève de cette fichue maison pouvait se permettre de le faire patienter ? Plus de vingt minutes en plus !

Quand enfin on frappa à la porte de son bureau, il soupira et ordonna un « Entrez » sec et annonciateur de la réprimande corsée qu'il préparait pour le malheureux.

Mais au lieu de la personne qu'il attendait, il vit son neveu passer la tête par l'embrasure.

« Parrain … c'est moi. »

« Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le blond ignora le ton courroucé de Severus, il avait l'habitude et ne s'en formalisait que rarement.

« Je venais juste te dire que je ne dînerais pas avec toi ce soir comme prévu. J'ai un empêchement de dernière minute. »

Les traits de l'homme se durcirent, mais ce n'était pas après son filleul qu'il en avait :

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai moi aussi un contretemps … plutôt exaspérant, je dois dire. » fit-il en balayant l'air de sa main d'un geste énervé.

Draco fit un pas dans la pièce, ouvrant un peu plus la porte. Curieux, il demanda :

« Du boulot ? »

« Je préfèrerais. Au moins je serais payé pour … » grimaça l'homme, ce qui n'arrangea pas son faciès déjà peu avenant. Il soupira et releva la tête vers le blond, qui allait déjà repartir. Levant un sourcil surpris, il questionna en retour :

« Et toi, tu sembles bien pressé … C'est quoi ton empêchement ? »

Draco rougit furtivement, et répondit évasivement, tout en commençant déjà à refermer la porte sur lui :

« Oh, rien rien … C'est pas grave. Mais je dois filer là, parrain. A plus tard … »

Sans crier gare, Rogue avait traversé toute la longueur de la pièce. Bloquant précipitamment la porte de la main, il retint son filleul qui repartait déjà, de ces mots :

« C'est encore Potter, c'est ça ? »

Draco se figea, n'osant plus bouger, et encore moins se retourner. Mais comment son parrain pouvait-il tomber juste à chaque fois ? Il avait un sixième sens, ou quoi ! Et en songeant à cela, Draco se rappela que Severus Rogue avait bien pire qu'un sixième sens … il avait des dons de legilimancie. Faisant cette fois volte-face vers le maître des Potions, il grinça :

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as lu … »

« … dans tes pensées ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ! J'ai un code d'honneur, moi, et certaines valeurs morales … » persiffla Rogue, mauvais, en retour.

Draco planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis :

« Et alors ? Moi aussi. »

« En trafiquant je ne sais quoi avec ton ancien ennemi ? »

Il fallait malgré tout reconnaître ce talent à Rogue : il avait décidemment l'art de tomber juste à chaque fois. Mais il avait face à lui le maître de la retenue et du sang-froid, le Prince de la caste des Serpentards. Et cela, Rogue le savait bien : ne l'avait-il pas élevé lui-même pour qu'il devienne ainsi ? Fils de Lucius Malefoy et filleul de Severus Rogue, assurément l'héritage était lourd.

Se drapant de toute sa dignité et sa froideur, l'adolescent croisa les bras et demanda d'un ton sourd :

« Pourquoi « ancien ennemi » ? Je ne crois pas être devenu le meilleur ami de Potter, que je sache … »

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps auprès de lui, en tout cas … » répliqua Severus sur le même ton.

« Je lui donne des cours … Ca ne fait pas de moi son ami. »

« Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Draco. Je suis loin d'être aussi stupide que tu veux bien le croire. »

Draco fronça les sourcils :

« Non, ça je le sais. En revanche, pour le code de l'honneur, j'ai des doutes. Je te préviens que si tu utilises sur moi ta legilimancie, je … »

S'avançant d'un pas brusque vers le jeune homme, le sorcier claqua la langue, menaçant :

« Tu quoi ? Hein ! Ne me menace pas, petit con, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! »

« Je ne te menace pas ! » s'emporta Draco, sortant enfin de sa réserve. « Je te préviens juste, afin que tu ne fasses pas quelque chose que tu pourrais franchement regretter … »

Rogue fut un instant réellement décontenancé de voir son filleul s'énerver ainsi. Il était plus qu'exceptionnel d'arriver à briser l'image glaciale et digne d'un Malefoy … Mais il sourit alors, d'un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Draco, et susurra d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus :

« Si tu te méfies de mes dons, c'est que tu as quelque chose à cacher, mon cher filleul … »

Se reprenant enfin, Draco se redressa et, très droit et noble, lâcha, avant de se retourner pour prendre congé :

« Je crois que tu es mal placé pour dire ça … Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais que je parle à père de tes accointances avec Dumbledore. N'est-ce pas, cher parrain ? »

Rogue ne répliqua rien, et préféra le laisser partir plutôt que de s'engager sur un terrain aussi glissant que celui-là. Il savait que son filleul connaissait son état de mangemort, mais il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point Draco le soupçonnait d'être espion pour Dumbledore … Le jeune homme avait peut-être juste lâché ça comme ça, aussi valait-il mieux rester prudent.

Toutefois, en le regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir, Rogue murmura, pour lui-même :

« Et toi, Draco, aimerais-tu que je parle à ton père de tes accointances nouvelles avec Harry Potter ? »

Un petit toussotement derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna, déjà drapé de son austérité à glacer le sang, ayant deviné que son retardataire venait enfin de pointer le bout de son nez.

« Vous savez, Weasley, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'enlever des points à Gryffondor pour votre retard … »

Le rouquin ouvrit de grands yeux, et s'exclama, tout en essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front :

« Vous exagérez ! Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu … J'ai même couru depuis le QG de l'… » Il ne put continuer : la grande main osseuse de Rogue venait de se plaquer sur sa bouche.

« Mais vous êtes complètement fou, Weasley ! Vous ne voulez pas le crier sur les toits, tant que vous y êtes ! » s'écria le professeur.

Après s'être dégagé de la poigne de l'homme, Ron soupira :

« Oui, pardon … c'est juste que … » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais son air abattu et découragé parlait pour lui. Il faisait des efforts pour accomplir la tâche que lui avait confiée Dumbledore et faisait tout pour ne pas craquer. Rogue le savait.

C'est pourquoi il se permit, pour la première et sans doute dernière fois, un geste gentil envers un membre de la maison rouge et or. Il tapota doucement l'épaule du jeune homme, et murmura :

« Oui, je sais que tout cela est difficile. Allons, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail. » Puis il se recomposa un masque plus froid, tout en indiquant à Ron son bureau. Mais ce simple interlude avait permis au Gryffondor de retrouver un peu du légendaire courage dont il était censé faire preuve.

Le temps d'arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Draco avait eu le temps de se calmer ; et la simple perspective de revoir Harry le rendait heureux. Bien sûr, les paroles de son parrain l'avaient un peu inquiété, mais la nouvelle relation qu'il entretenait avec le Survivant n'était neuve que de quelques heures, et il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il songe à tout remettre en question. Là, Draco ne se posait encore aucune question.

Il avait quitté Harry depuis trop longtemps à son goût, et n'avait qu'une hâte : le retrouver, et retrouver avec lui toutes les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées lors de leur escapade à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite …

Mais, après s'être assuré qu'il était seul dans le couloir, il eut la surprise de trouver la porte de l'infirmerie fermée à clés quand il voulut l'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel … » marmonna-t-il en s'acharnant sur la porte.

En entendant le bruit de la poignée, Harry s'était précipité contre l'entrée de la salle. Il colla son oreille contre la porte et après avoir compris qu'il s'agissait de Draco, murmura :

« Draco … Tu es là ? »

« Harry ! Pourquoi la porte est-elle fermée ? »

« Parle moins fort … J'ai peur que tu alertes du monde … » Harry soupira, et ajouta : « Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû parler à Mme Pomfresh de mon désir de partir d'ici … »

Draco fut soudain inquiet : « Pourquoi ? Elle a appris qu'on était sortis ? »

« Non, non, ça va … Simplement, elle a décidé de fermer à clés, maintenant, le soir, quand elle s'en va. Pour que personne ne me dérange, a-t-elle dit, mais … »

Draco se frappa la tête contre le battant de la porte. Décidemment, tous ces adultes qui prenaient soit disant soin de Harry avaient vraiment des attitudes particulières … Il ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre ce soir, il avait juste envie de retrouver les bras de Harry.

« Bon, attends, pousse-toi, c'est pas une fichue porte fermée qui va nous emmerder … »

Il attendit une seconde pour laisser le temps à Harry de s'éloigner, puis sortit sa baguette et murmura un « Alohomora » ferme. Il y mit tant de puissance que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Que de temps perdu … » maugréa-t-il en entrant et en fermant derrière lui. Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui lui souriait timidement, et ajouta d'un air narquois :

« Tu viens d'avoir l'application utile et pratique du sort qu'on a révisé … Et je profite de l'occasion pour t'enseigner le sort contraire … » Un « Collaporta » plus tard, Harry et Draco se retrouvaient enfermés dans l'infirmerie, sûrs que personne ne viendraient les déranger.

« Tu m'as manqué … » murmura Harry, en baissant les yeux. Draco sourit et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le dos un moment, puis lui souffla à l'oreille, en la mordillant au passage :

« Alors, tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure ? »

Harry eut un petit sourire triste, que Draco ne vit pas, et souffla :

« C'était il y a quelques heures à peine … je n'ai pas déjà oublié … Mais cette nuit, qui sait … »

« Tu n'auras pas le temps d'oublier, Harry … » continua le blond, sa bouche descendant à présent sur la nuque du Survivant. « Je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit, si fort et si souvent que tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie … »

Le brun frissonna, et nicha sa tête dans l'épaule de Draco, s'abandonnant à lui.

« J'aime te voir comme ça, offert … » souffla Malefoy, tout en déboutonnant la chemise et le pantalon de son compagnon. Harry hocha la tête, le regard déjà vague, le souffle déjà haché …

L'abandon recommençait, l'ivresse le rattrapait … Son esprit s'embrumait de l'instant présent, tout son être n'appartenait de nouveau plus qu'à Draco.

Harry sentait son corps et son esprit dériver vers un ailleurs où il se sentait bien, quand Draco le pénétra de nouveau.

Même si la douleur était là, le plaisir l'emportait, le désir dominait tout …

Ses soupirs firent écho aux râles de Draco.

Ses caresses aux coups de boutoir.

Ses baisers aux morsures.

Sa sensualité à la bestialité.

Ce soir-là, cette nuit-là, Draco Malefoy fit l'amour à Harry Potter tantôt brutalement, tantôt sauvagement, tantôt frénétiquement. Il y eut de la douceur, mais elle fut plus diffuse que lors de leur première fois. Il y eut de la passion, mais elle fut plus éparse que pendant leur découverte de l'après-midi.

Et pourtant, Harry aima tout. Accepta tout. S'abandonna à tout.

Tout, pourvu que Draco ne le laisse pas.

Tout, plutôt que la solitude.

Tout, mais pas l'oubli.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je suis perdu … Tout reste si confus. J'ai l'impression de commencer à avoir des repères, des goûts, des habitudes, mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire._

_Est-ce bien ? Dois-je continuer ? Celui que j'étais avant aurait-il agi comme moi aujourd'hui ? Aurait-il approuvé ce que je fais, ce que … je suis._

_Je me fais vraiment parfois l'impression d'être fou. D'avoir deux personnes en moi, qui ne se battent même pas pour se réclamer maîtresse des lieux … Celui que je suis aujourd'hui est trop perdu et hésitant pour s'estimer plus légitime que l'ancien, et l'autre est trop oublié pour venir s'acharner …_

_Je ne sais pas si ça c'est un signe de folie, mais ne pas savoir qui je suis et ne vouloir être personne, je ne crois pas que ce soit très sain …_

_C'est pourtant ce que je ressens._

La tête posée sur le torse de Draco, Harry regardait le jour se lever. La main du Serpentard allait et venait, presque machinalement, dans ses cheveux broussailleux, l'apaisant. Mais son cœur restait troublé, agité ce matin-là d'une étrange interrogation.

« Draco … »

A l'appel de son prénom, Malefoy frémit, heureux et rassuré de constater qu'une fois de plus Harry s'était souvenu de lui.

« Oui Harry ? »

« Où sont mes parents ? »

Les prunelles grises de Draco s'éclaircirent sous la surprise. Il releva un peu la tête de l'oreiller et demanda :

« Quoi ? Mais … pourquoi tu me poses cette question, subitement ? »

Le brun le fixa un moment, avec une attention soutenue, et répondit très sérieusement :

« Avec ce qui m'est arrivé … enfin, ce qui semble m'être arrivé, ça avait l'air grave … mes parents auraient dû venir me voir, non ? Tu ne crois pas ? »

Cette fois Draco se releva complètement, laissant la couverture glisser de son torse nu. Incrédule, il regarda son compagnon, qui lui renvoya un regard interrogateur. Avalant sa salive, le blond secoua la tête et fit :

« Mais Harry … tes parents sont morts. »

Le Survivant aurait pu pousser un cri de surprise, se mettre à pleurer comme un nouveau-né, rire en croyant à une mauvaise blague. Il aurait pu réagir de tant de façons possibles. Mais la seule qui s'imposa à lui, la seule que son corps vide fut capable de produire fut ce silence lourd, stupéfait, choqué.

Ce silence si criant, qui ne masquait aucunement sa détresse ni le gouffre qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

L'engloutissant, un peu plus. L'enfermant dans le noir, une fois de plus.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes, longues comme l'éternité, qu'il put enfin balbutier ce seul mot :

« Qu … quoi ? »

Lourd d'incompréhension. Désireux d'être contredit. Démenti.

Le mensonge, plutôt que cette trop cruelle réalité.

Harry était seul. Plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Plus qu'il ne pouvait le croire.

Draco, peut-être gêné d'avoir autant anéanti son compagnon, peut-être incapable de rester plus près de ce chagrin qu'il ne saurait contenir, se leva du lit et entreprit de se rhabiller. Il tourna le dos du brun, mais il sentait comme un fer rougi ces yeux verts intenses qui le fixaient.

« Quoi ? » parvint de nouveau à articuler Harry d'une voix étranglée.

« Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ! » s'emporta Draco, toujours sans le regarder. « Tu es orphelin, bon, voilà, c'est dit … M'enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas, tout le monde le sait ! »

« Et comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? » murmura le Survivant. « J'ai tout oublié. »

En entendant ces mots, Malefoy sut qu'il avait été trop loin. Bien trop loin.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il rappelait à Potter qu'il était orphelin. Mais avant c'était juste pour le blesser, pour le railler. Pour le rabaisser.

Là, il venait de l'anéantir. Et il n'avait pas voulu ça, pas … comme ça.

Il acheva de fermer sa chemise et se tourna enfin vers le brun. Il le découvrit tête baissée, et l'imagina en train de pleurer. Il hésita, tendit une main qu'il referma sur le vide. Rabaissant ce poing clos le long de son corps, il fronça les sourcils, et se laissa emporter par la seule manière qu'il connaissait de faire face au désarroi.

Pas la meilleure, mais la plus efficace pour lui.

Invectivant Harry de son ton dur, il lui fit :

« Mais enfin, tu nous fais quoi, là … Tu ne t'intéressais pas à ton passé, et là, subitement, tu me poses cette question. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là … »

Harry ravala ses larmes, serra les poings sur ses genoux nus, qu'il avait ramenés sous lui, et leva un visage pâle vers Draco :

« Je sais pas … J'ai eu envie de savoir. C'est normal, non ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas normal ! Bordel, Harry, tu semblais te ficher de tout, et là ! Là, tu les ramènes eux sur le tapis … » Il eut un geste d'emportement brusque qui ne fit même pas sursauter le Survivant. « Je capte pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête. »

« Je me sentais seul … Je crois que j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore venus me voir. »

Malefoy eut un hoquet de surprise, mais il se reprit bien vite, débitant d'une voix blanche de colère :

« Ah ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu te sentais seul ? Mais tu m'as, moi ! Ca ne te suffit pas ! Je ne te suffis pas, peut-être ? » hurla Draco.

Harry le regarda, contrit :

« Mais enfin, ce n'est pas pareil … On ne peut pas comparer l'amour des parents et … »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ! Ils sont morts quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de les connaître ! »

De nouveau le blanc dans la tête de Harry. Le vide, qui se mit à l'engloutir, à effriter sa conscience anéantie.

Draco fit un nouveau pas en arrière, perdu, désarmé, tremblant de voir à quel point il arrivait à détruire si facilement sa Némésis.

Lui qui n'avait jamais réussi à ébranler Saint Potter auparavant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Et là il était en train de le tuer à petit feu.

Maintenant, alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Qu'il n'y prenait aucun plaisir.

Harry se leva, chancelant, et posa un regard hagard sur son compagnon :

« Je ne les ai pas connus … Je … Pourquoi ? Que … »

Draco secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ces questions, il voulait fuir, il voulait faire disparaître ce désarroi du visage de Potter, ou disparaître avec lui. Oublier, ce qu'il avait fait. Ou que Harry oublie de nouveau. Tout. Pour pouvoir de nouveau tout recommencer.

Au risque de tout gâcher une fois de plus.

Une fois de trop.

Mais Harry ne lâchait pas prise. Il agrippa d'une main faible mais étonnement ferme le bras du blond et demanda encore :

« Pourquoi ? Dis-moi … Je … S'il-te-plaît … »

Nouvelle négation de Draco.

Nouvelle supplique de Harry.

Quand la voix de Pomfresh résonna derrière la porte :

« Harry, c'est Pompom. J'espère que tu es présentable, j'entre avec le petit-déjeuner … » Sa voix chantante baissa d'une octave pour demander : « Dobby, ouvre-moi s'il-te-plaît, j'ai les mains prises avec le plateau … »

Bruit de porte qu'on tente d'ouvrir.

Regard inquiet de Draco.

Visage ravagé de Harry.

« Madame, je n'y arrive pas … C'est fermé. »

« Mais enfin, je viens de lever le sort d'Alohomora. »

« On dirait que c'est fermé de l'intérieur … »

Etonnement de Pomfresh. Bruit de vaisselle qu'on change de main. Formule prononcée d'un ton mêlant agacement et inquiétude.

Fixant le blond de ses prunelles intenses, Harry supplia encore :

« Draco … Je dois savoir. Dis-moi, je t'en prie … »

« Harry ? Draco ! » s'écria la médicomage en entrant avec fracas. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je … »

Draco ne se retourna pas pour répondre à la femme. Il continua de fixer son compagnon en hochant la tête. Enfin il ouvrit la bouche :

« Non, Harry … Oublie ça, ça vaut mieux, tu sais … »

« Oublier ? » la voix du brun n'était plus qu'un murmure agonisant.

« Par Merlin, Harry, mais tu es nu ! » s'écria Pomfresh, suivie de Dobby, qui poussait de petits cris de terreur, sans bien savoir ce qui se passait.

« Oublier ? » reprit Harry pour Draco, qui reculait à présent vers la sortie, se laissant dépasser par l'infirmière et l'elfe, qui tentèrent de recouvrir le Survivant d'un drap. Mais celui-ci se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque –le premier depuis son retour- et hurla à Draco :

« OUBLIER ? » Draco, Pomfresh, Dobby ouvrirent de grands yeux, choqués.

Tous semblaient avoir oublié que Harry pouvait se mettre en colère.

« Tu veux que j'oublie ! Mais je ne fais que ça ! Chaque jour, même quand je lutte de toutes mes forces, j'oublie ! » Il avança d'un pas vers le blond, qui buta contre le battant de la porte. « Ca fait deux mois que je tente de me souvenir, mais rien ne rentre, rien ne reste. Et rien ne me revient. Et là, tu me demandes … d'oublier ? » Il se tut, étranglé par les larmes, qui s'étaient mises à couler, malgré lui.

Malgré eux.

Draco balbutia un « pardon » perdu dans un murmure, avant de baisser la tête, et de s'enfuir.

« Harry … » tenta d'un ton plus doux la médicomage, malgré son désarroi et son incompréhension. « Viens te couvrir, je t'en prie … »

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il fixait d'un air hagard la porte d'entrée, par où était parti Draco.

Par où avait fui Draco.

Par où ne repasserait peut-être plus Draco …

Et là, il hurla. Il déchira l'air d'une plainte agonisante, se déchirant l'âme dans un râle trop longtemps contenu. Il hurla, à s'en crever les tympans, à s'en briser la voix, à s'en briser le cœur. Il hurla toute sa peur, sa détresse, sa peine. Il hurla comme on si on le transperçait de mille lames, comme si on lui arrachait l'âme à mains nues.

Il hurla comme s'il était en train de mourir.

Il hurla comme s'il ne devait jamais s'arrêter.

Il hurla …


	9. I hate him !

Bonjour,

Je m'impressionne moi-même, là, à enchaîner si vite les chapitres (m'enfin, y'a pas de quoi se vanter, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils sont courts que je les écrits si vite, lol, aucun mérite …).

La destinée de Harry prend un nouveau tournant sur ce chapitre, alors, advienne que pourra …

J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant, en tout cas. Vos retours très positifs m'encouragent en tout cas à continuer, alors merci pour tout, sincèrement (même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews, de savoir que vous venez me lire, c'est un grand réconfort, merci du fond du cœur).

Ah oui, sinon je voulais juste m'excuser pour une petite erreur glissée dans le texte : dans les premiers chapitres Draco vouvoie Rogue, et j'ai vu que par la suite il le tutoyait. J'ai finalement opté définitivement pour le tutoiement, ça me semblait mieux correspondre à l'état d'esprit actuel de Draco dans cette fic ... Donc désolée pour la petite incohérence d'un chapitre à l'autre (et que personne n'avait vue, si ça se trouve, lol).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : T.

**Note** : comme le site bugue pas mal en ce moment, je ne sais pas si tout le monde a reçu mes réponses aux reviews. Si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que je les lis toutes et ai répondu à tout le monde. Merci du fond du cœur de m'en envoyer en tout cas, ça me fait toujours un immense plaisir : )

Bonne lecture, et sûrement à très bientôt : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 9 : I hate him !

_Mon âme se déchire, mon coeur me fait mal : il bat tantôt rapidement, comme s'il allait sortir de ma poitrine, tantôt lentement, comme s'il était sur le point de s'arrêter._

_Et je crois que les deux solutions me vont. J'ai si mal, je me sens si seul que j'aimerais mieux voir ma vie s'arrêter net. Comme une lumière qu'on éteint brutalement._

_Parce que c'est l'impression que j'ai depuis ce matin : cette lumière, cette flamme, qu'on avait rallumée doucement en moi, a été éteinte. Brutalement._

_Et je me retrouve dans le noir. De nouveau._

_Seul._

_J'ai si mal … Mon âme me fait souffrir, bien plus que mes blessures quand je suis arrivé ici._

_J'ai si mal._

_Je voudrais mourir._

« Draco … Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de faire la tête ? » demanda Pansy de sa voix si désagréablement aigue en passant ses bras autour des épaules de son Prince. Draco se redressa dans son fauteuil et repoussa l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne se découragea pas, et fit le tour du siège pour venir s'asseoir sur un des accoudoirs.

« Bon, c'est quoi, cette fois ? » reprit-elle en jouant avec une des mèches de cheveux de Draco.

Malefoy repoussa sa main dans un petit claquement, et continua de fixer, sans mot dire, le grand feu crépitant dans la cheminée de leur salle commune. Parkinson poussa un profond soupir et releva les yeux vers Blaise Zabini, assis un peu plus loin. Il haussa les épaules, signe que même-lui, meilleur ami de sa Majesté, ne savait pas ce qui contrariait le leader de leur Maison.

« T'es franchement pas drôle, Drake, tu sais … » gronda la brune, coupée par Draco, qui se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche pour faire taire sa camarade :

« Ecoute, Pansy, quand tu auras fini de jacasser, tu seras gentille de me faire signe. Je consentirais peut-être à être de meilleure humeur, alors … » Ceci dit sans daigner lever un regard vers elle.

Cette attitude enflamma immédiatement la jeune fille, qui s'exclama :

« Ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui te met dans cet état, quand même ! »

Blaise intervint à son tour, d'un ton à la fois rassurant et narquois :

« Je pense qu'il veut seulement dire que tu n'améliores pas son humeur, ma chère Pansy … »

« Oh, mais je t'emmerde, Blaise ! » s'exclama la brune, vexée.

« Non, c'est toi qui nous emmerdes. » grinça Draco en levant enfin un regard vers la jeune fille. Parkinson regarda son camarade, outrée. Estimant sans doute qu'elle ne réagissait pas assez vite à son goût, le blond la repoussa sans ménagement, époussetant ensuite l'accoudoir du fauteuil comme s'il venait de le débarrasser d'une poussière.

Ce qui était sans doute le cas, aux yeux de Malefoy.

Fort heureusement pour tous, une distraction vint les interrompre, empêchant ainsi Pansy de se lancer dans une remontrance hystérique envers Draco. On frappa brutalement à la porte de leur Maison, presque avec hargne.

« Qui ça peut être, à cette heure ? » demanda Blaise, surpris.

Théodore Nott, qui sortait à ce moment-là de la salle de bains des garçons, suggéra à ses camarades :

« C'est peut-être Rogue, non ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Draco, pour savoir si celui-ci était au courant de quelque chose. Mais le blond leva un sourcil, aussi étonné que les autres :

« Non, je ne pense pas. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il passerait. Et puis il a le mot de passe, de toutes façons. » Se tournant alors vers Parkinson, il fit d'un ton désinvolte et hautain, tandis que les coups redoublaient sur la porte : « Tiens, ben Pansy, puisque tu es là à ne rien faire, vas donc ouvrir … »

Même Zabini trouva à ce moment que Draco exagérait avec la jeune fille, mais il se serait bien gardé d'en faire la remarque à voix haute. Non pas qu'il craignait de parler librement à son ami blond -il était peut-être même un des seuls à oser lui dire sincèrement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur-, mais il voulait éviter de déclencher un drame ce soir-là.

Draco était d'assez mauvaise humeur comme ça.

« Putain, vous allez ouvrir ! » s'énerva une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la porte, tandis que Pansy s'y dirigeait, bon gré, mal gré. La Serpentarde se retourna alors vers ses camarades, l'air peu sûre d'elle :

« Heu … Vous êtes certains que j'ouvre ? Non, parce que la personne a l'air bien remontée … »

« Si vous n'ouvrez pas cette fichue porte, je le ferais moi-même, et ce sera pas dans la dentelle, croyez-moi ! » vociféra la voix, comme pour confirmer les craintes de la brune.

« C'est vrai que … » commença Nott, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de Blaise, sans doute pour se protéger derrière la grande carrure de son ami.

« Ca va, je sais qui c'est … » fit Draco en soupirant. Il se leva de son fauteuil, et alla lui-même ouvrir la porte. Pansy le laisse passer, mais sursauta quand la visiteuse repoussa avec violence le battant de bois, l'abattant presque sur la brune.

Draco, quant à lui, frémit à peine en voyant débouler cette tornade furieuse, qui lui sauta pourtant quasiment dessus :

« Malefoy ! Tu tombes trèèès bien, il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Granger … Là, tu ne parles pas, tu hurles. Alors tu vas commencer par te calmer, et … »

« Me calmer ? Non, mais tu plaisantes j'espère … »

« Mione, je t'en supplie, calme-toi … » pria Ron d'un ton désespéré, tout en tentant de retenir la chatte furieuse de Gryffondors qui sortaient déjà ses griffes.

Draco leva un visage froid vers le roux :

« Et toi, franchement, tu n'es pas capable de calmer ta femelle en chaleur ? Vous les Weasel, vous êtes vraiment … »

Ce ne fut pas la main de Hermione qui atteignit la joue droite de Malefoy ; non, elle n'en eut pas le temps. Ron l'avait devancée, écrasant de toutes ses forces son poing contre la peau pâle du Prince des Serpentards.

Le cri de Pansy couvrit le bruit de la chute du blond, qui s'affaissa un mètre plus loin. Nott, surpassant sa peur, se précipita au devant de son ami pour s'enquérir de son état, tandis que Blaise venait s'interposer entre ses amis et les Gryffondors, que ce geste ne semblait pas avoir calmés.

« Espèce de connard ! » vociféra Ron. « Recommence encore une fois et je te … »

« Tu ne feras rien, Weasley, crois-moi … » lâcha Zabini d'un ton sourd, barrant le passage du grand roux. Hermione revint à la hauteur de son camarade et glissa d'une voix tremblante de colère :

« Ron, retiens-moi, ou c'est moi qui vais faire un malheur … »

« Je ne te retiendrais pas, Hermione. Ce sale petit bâtard a fait bien trop de mal aujourd'hui … » fit Ron, les poings et dents serrés, se contenant visiblement à grande peine de continuer à refaire le portrait de Draco Malefoy.

Ce dernier s'était relevé, et vint à la hauteur de Blaise -restant toutefois prudemment derrière son ami. Non pas qu'il était un froussard, mais la fureur de deux Gryffondors pouvait avoir quelque chose de très effrayant, malgré tout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, au juste ? » demanda le blond d'un ton oscillant entre la froideur et la colère.

Hermione fronça de nouveau les sourcils, et commença :

« Tu as cru que tu pourrais te foutre longtemps de nous comme ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement à Harry ? » reprit Ron, tout aussi remonté que sa camarade.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Draco, qui se sentit pâlir un peu plus. Il se contrôla malgré tout :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez … »

Regards braqués sur les deux amis du Survivant.

« Oh … » fit Hermione, d'un ton cette fois sarcastique. Elle croisa les bras, et continua : « Tu ne vois pas ? Harry, tu sais, ce petit binoclard brun, que tu as martyrisé pendant près de 7 ans, sans relâche. Tu sais, celui-là. Tu saisis ? »

« Je te ferais remarquer, la Sang-de-bourbe, que le balafré a très bien su se défendre pendant toutes ces années … »

« Et tu trouves que là, il est en état de se défendre, peut-être ? » marmonna Ron entre ses dents, mauvais.

Pansy intervint alors, surprise :

« Mais Draco … Tu as été voir Potter ? Mais tu es fou, on nous a dit qu'il était peut-être contagieux … » Cela dit elle s'éloigna d'un bon mètre de son camarade, comme s'il était déjà atteint d'une maladie grave qu'il serait susceptible de lui repasser. Le blond lui lança un regard sombre et méprisant à la fois, et revint à ses deux ennemis, sans plus s'occuper de la jeune fille.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai fait du mal à votre petit poulain ? Il a des bleus ? Une nouvelle cicatrice sur la tronche ? Un bras cassé ? » Il renifla, et ajouta dans un sourire à la limite du sadisme : « Non pas que je n'aurais pas aimé m'en charger, mais bon, paraît qu'il est convalescent, alors … »

Le poing de Ron s'était à peine de nouveau élevé à hauteur de sa taille qu'une voix sévère retentit :

« Weasley ! Ca suffit ! »

Tous se retournèrent alors, stupéfaits, pour découvrir Rogue, drapé de toute sa noirceur et son austérité, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le visage fermé, rigide, il ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Ni colère, ni agacement, ni joie.

C'en était d'autant plus effrayant.

Sans plus d'explication, il dit simplement, s'adressant aux deux Gryffondors :

« Venez. »

Et il fit demi-tour, talonné par les deux jeunes gens qui ne songèrent même pas à protester. Draco voulut les suivre, mais son parrain se retourna net, laissant les deux autres continuer dans le couloir. Le professeur des Potions se retourna et considéra avec sévérité son filleul. Les autres Serpentards reculèrent dans la pièce, apeurés par leur directeur. Draco, lui, ne bougeait pas, fixant avec insolence l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Toi, tu restes ici. Tu as fait assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui … » souffla Rogue, hargneux, à l'adolescent.

Draco hoqueta de surprise et répliqua :

« Je ne vois franchement pas de quoi tu parles … »

L'index de Severus presque enfoncé dans son torse lui clou le bec.

« Encore une remarque de ce genre, et je vais vraiment utiliser la legilimancie sur toi, je te préviens … » murmura-t-il de façon à ce que seul le blond entende.

Draco pâlit, et ravala sa salive. Détournant son regard des prunelles sombres et accusatrices de son parrain, il serra les poings, mais n'ajouta rien.

Mais, tandis que Rogue repartait dans le couloir, il posa une main sur le chambranle de la porte et hurla, se penchant en avant :

« Potter … Je le hais ! »

Rogue s'arrêta alors et se retourna une dernière fois. Il toisa d'un air méprisant son filleul, et répliqua d'un ton sans appel :

« C'est préférable, en effet. Tiens-toi en à ça, et tout ira bien. »

Ce fut effectivement sans appel. Malefoy ne put rien répondre.

N'eut rien envie de répondre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Le silence. Le silence est revenu. Tout en moi se tait, tout autour de moi est muet._

_La solitude est revenue m'emprisonner._

_Mon âme est de nouveau vierge._

_Vide._

_Morte._

_Ou presque …_

_Et moi, moi je me sens de nouveau chavirer. Perdre le désir._

_Celui d'être quelqu'un._

_Celui d'y croire._

_Celui de vivre._

_Je me perds de nouveau …_

_Mais cette fois, je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai envie de me battre._

_Mais je n'y arriverais pas, seul …_

_Que quelqu'un vienne. Par pitié._

_Pitié._

« Je le déteste, je le déteste … » psalmodiait Hermione entre deux pleurs. Ron, qui marchait à ses côtés, lui caressa doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant à l'oreille des mots doux pour la consoler. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle continuait à pleurer, et à maudire Malefoy, ajoutant même :

« J'aimerais le tuer … »

Son camarade leva un regard inquiet vers Rogue qui marchait à côtés d'eux, à quelques pas de là. L'homme ne se retourna pas vers eux à ces mots, et le Gryffondor ne sut pas s'il avait entendu les propos de Hermione.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Ron fit à l'attention du maître des Potions :

« Professeur … je suis désolé d'avoir frappé Malefoy. »

Rogue tourna un visage neutre vers eux, et Ron ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Mais Severus ne comptait pas le gronder. Au contraire, il esquissa un furtif sourire et répliqua :

« Ne le sois pas. J'aurais aimé le faire moi-même … »

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux, ainsi que Hermione, qui avait même cessé de pleurer sous le choc.

Rogue se surprit un instant de s'amuser de la réaction des deux jeunes gens, mais l'heure était trop grave pour se laisser aller à la plaisanterie. Il pressa alors un peu le pas, et les conduisit vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois de plus. Jamais en six ans les deux jeunes gens n'y avaient été autant qu'en ce début de septième année.

Accélérant un peu l'allure pour ne pas se laisser distancer, Ron et Hermione commentèrent à voix basse l'attitude de leur sévère professeur.

« Tu crois que Rogue pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? » demanda la brune, incrédule, à son ami.

« Il faut croire. Il ne m'a même pas enlevé de points ni donné de retenue pour ce que j'ai fait … Et puis, » ajouta Ron dans un sourire : « Malefoy est tellement chiant que même son parrain doit avoir envie de lui foutre une raclée de temps à autre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Hermione pouffa, et se cacha dans la manche de son ami pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Devant eux, sans que les adolescents ne puissent le voir, Rogue esquissa un léger sourire. On pouvait reconnaître beaucoup de défauts à Ron Weasley, c'est vrai. Mais on devait lui reconnaître un don pour rendre le sourire à ses amis, et les réconforter. Et même l'injuste Severus Rogue n'aurait pu dire le contraire.

« Je crois que tu as beaucoup de chance, Potter, d'avoir des amis comme eux … » murmura-t-il tout bas.

A la surprise des trois, le griffon d'or qui garde l'entrée du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer Dumbledore.

« Oh … Vous êtes là ? »

« Oui, Albus. Nous venions vous voir … » répondit évasivement Rogue.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête, et dit :

« Ca tombe bien, je venais vous chercher. Mais comment saviez-vous que je voulais également voir Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ? » Dumbledore plongea un regard interrogateur et scrutateur dans les yeux sombres de son ami, mais celui-ci secoua la tête négativement.

« Je ne le savais pas. Je suis juste intervenu dans une … petite altercation, dirons-nous … »

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire malicieux en voyant les deux adolescents rougir et baisser le nez vers leurs chaussures.

« Ah, l'impulsivité de la jeunesse … » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, amusé. Puis il se reprit, toussota, et s'adressa à ses interlocuteurs d'un ton plus sérieux : « Bon, j'ai pris une décision, ce soir. Ce que je vais vous annoncer ne vous plaira peut-être pas, mais cela me semble pourtant la chose la plus juste à faire … »

Il laissa un petit silence passer, puis annonça : « Dès demain, Harry Potter retourna en cours. Et il réintégrera sa Maison. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione. « Mais professeur … Vous aviez dit, concernant ses souvenirs … »

Ron jeta un petit coup d'œil surpris à Hermione : sur l'ordre de Dumbledore lui-même, elle n'avait parlé à personne de la pensine de Harry, et le roux se demandait donc de quoi elle parlait.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis pour ça. » répliqua fermement le vieil homme.

« Vous voulez que Potter retourne auprès des autres … toujours amnésique ? » demanda Rogue, d'un ton neutre. Il avait compris à mi-mot ce dont parlaient Hermione et le directeur, mais il décida de ne pas rentrer dans les détails, puisque Weasley n'était visiblement pas au courant.

Dumbledore leva un regard peiné vers son ami :

« Oui, je sais bien que c'est difficile d'imaginer ça. Bien entendu, nous le préparerons, et lui apprendrons quelques petites choses pour que son état ne soit pas découvert … »

« Parce qu'en plus vous ne voulez rien dire aux autres ! » s'exclama Ron, choqué. « Mais comment voulez-vous qu'il survive deux jours dans Poudlard en ne se rappelant de rien ? Et en devant jouer la comédie aux autres, de surcroît ! »

Hermione n'ajouta rien, mais elle semblait tout à fait d'accord avec son camarade.

Le directeur leur tapota à chacun l'épaule, et ajouta :

« C'est pourquoi je compte d'autant plus sur vous. Hermione, tu continueras tes recherches, n'est-ce pas ? » Il lança un petit regard à Rogue, qui hocha la tête, puis reporta son attention sur la brune : « Je sais que tu es un peu découragée, mais il faut continuer. Severus t'aidera, mais tu es la plus à même pour découvrir le remède pour Harry. S'il existe … » Sa voix se brisa un peu sur la fin, mais il se reprit, et passa à Ron : « Ron, nous avons besoin de toi plus que jamais. Ta mission prendra vraiment tout son sens à partir de demain. »

« Oui, je m'en doute … » fit le rouquin dans un petit soupir. Il ne renonçait pas, ni ne refusait le service que lui demandait l'autre. C'était pour le bien de Harry, après tout. Simplement, il espérait être à la hauteur de cette tâche.

« Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr … » répondit Dumbledore, en écho à ses muettes inquiétudes.

Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses sombres pensées, et leva une main pour attirer l'attention du directeur sur elle :

« Mais … pourquoi avoir décidé subitement de laisser sortir Harry de l'infirmerie ? »

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas l'y laisser enfermé éternellement. Ce n'est pas une prison … »

« Mais Harry ne doit pas le sentir comme ça … »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? » demanda brusquement Rogue. La jeune fille sursauta à ce ton dur, et Dumbledore intervint de nouveau pour apaiser les esprits :

« Je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal, Hermione. Mais il est possible que Harry, même en étant conscient de la difficulté qu'il aura à vivre en dehors de ces murs protecteurs, puisse vouloir voir autre chose … plus de monde … »

La brune baissa la tête, contrite de n'avoir pas pensé à ce que pouvait ressentir son ami. Mais il faut dire qu'elle ne le reconnaissait tellement plus depuis son retour, tout en se sachant pourtant face à lui … Ce n'était pas facile ; même en faisant des efforts, elle se sentait encore si démunie parfois.

« C'était à cause de ça, la crise de ce matin ? » demanda Ron, en songeant de nouveau à l'état d'effondrement profond dans lequel lui et Hermione avaient trouvé leur ami, après que Dobby les eut prévenus.

Dumbledore soupira, et se passa une main dans sa barbe blanche :

« Heureusement que personne n'a entendu ses cris … C'était vraiment effrayant. » Il secoua la tête, et après avoir échangé un regard sombre avec Rogue, répondit aux adolescents : « Je ne sais pas si c'était pour ça, mais c'est sûr que Harry ne va pas bien. Il a besoin qu'on soit là pour lui, sincèrement. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour que les deux Gryffondors le sachent.

Mais tout cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire …

oOoOoOoOoOo

_J'avance vers l'inconnu, sans personne pour me tenir la main. C'est grisant, et en même temps si … effrayant._

_Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais puisque je ne peux pas me tourner vers mon passé, autant tenter d'aller vers l'avenir._

_Même si c'est encore pour l'oublier. Pour le contempler en sachant que le lendemain je ne reconnaîtrais rien._

_Découvrir le monde qui m'entoure m'apparaît une tâche si vaste … si abyssale … mais si je ne tente pas ce pas en avant, ce sont les ténèbres d'hier qui me rattraperont, et ça … ça je crois que je ne le supporterais plus._

_Alors, fermons les yeux, et avançons vers l'inconnu._

_Même si personne n'est là pour me tenir la main …_

Les élèves de Poudlard eurent beaucoup de mal ce vendredi midi à porter leur attention sur ce que s'apprêtait à leur dire leur directeur. Tous savaient qu'il s'agissait d'une déclaration de la plus haute importance, mais l'évènement était d'autant plus passionnant ailleurs … à la table des Gryffondors précisément, assis entre Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Quand Harry Potter était arrivé dans la Grande Salle ce midi-là, encadré de ses deux amis, un lourd silence était tombé sur la salle, avant de se transformer en une incessante rumeur. Le brun avait parcouru, tête baissée, les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la place que ses amis lui indiquèrent discrètement, puis il s'était assis, sans un mot.

Dumbledore avait attendu que les chuchotements se calment un peu avant de se lever pour s'adresser à l'assemblée. Le silence était revenu, mais tous se tordaient le coup pour apercevoir le Survivant. Pour tenter de déceler chez lui cet étrange mal qui l'avait maintenu au lit pendant près de deux mois. Pour essayer d'attirer sur eux un de ses regards.

Mais Harry Potter avait gardé les yeux baissés sur ses mains, et affichait un visage fermé. Fatigué, pâle, impénétrable. Et Hermione et Ron avaient réussi à empêcher leurs camarades de tablée d'importuner le jeune homme. Même s'ils savaient que ça ne durerait pas. Tous deux n'approuvaient pas la décision de leur directeur, et présageaient des moments difficiles pour leur ami.

Mais comment lutter contre la décision de Dumbledore ? Surtout quand Harry était d'accord, malgré les risques encourus ? Il s'agissait encore de sa vie, même si elle ne semblait plus valoir grand-chose …

Enfin, le vieux sorcier leva les mains, signe qu'il allait parler. Toutes les têtes -ou presque- se tournèrent vers lui, dans un seul mouvement. Il reposa les mains sur le petit pupitre face à lui, regarda un instant en direction de Harry, puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'ensemble de la salle.

« Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, votre camarade Harry Potter est revenu parmi nous. Après une longue convalescence, où nous lui avons administré les meilleurs soins, Mme Pomfresh, tout le corps enseignant et moi-même avons estimé qu'il était suffisamment rétabli pour reprendre le cours de sa scolarité. » Ignorant les mains qui se levaient ici et là pour lui poser des questions, le directeur continua : « Bien entendu, je compte sur vous pour lui faire le meilleur accueil possible et l'aider à se réintégrer au mieux. Votre camarade est encore fatigué de sa maladie, et je vous demanderais donc de ne pas le brusquer. Le traitement qu'il prend fait qu'il pourra parfois vous apparaître épuisé, voire absent, ou perdu. Ne le brusquez pas, laissez-le tranquille dans ces moments-là, et il se rétablira rapidement. » Il sourit, de ce fameux sourire factice que personne ne savait déceler, excepté Rogue, et peut-être les deux amis de Harry, qui commençaient à bien le connaître : « Voilà, je crois que tout est dit. Ah, oui, j'oubliais … » Il fit un petit clin d'œil à l'assemblée, et ajouta en conclusion : « Pour ceux qui s'en inquiétaient encore, nous pouvons vous dire que la maladie de Harry n'était pas contagieuse ! »

La plupart des professeurs et des élèves rirent de cette blague, et les amis de Pansy charrièrent copieusement la jeune fille qui s'était empourprée à ces mots, comme si elle était visée personnellement.

Après cela, le repas put commencer dans un joyeux brouhaha. Bien sûr, la plupart des élèves se tournaient encore vers la table des Rouge et Or pour jeter des coups d'œil à Harry, mais cela ne deviendrait bientôt pour eux qu'un sujet de discussion comme un autre … même si tout ce qui touchait à leur héros national ne se tassait jamais vraiment complètement.

Les Gryffondors, quant à eux, vinrent pour la plupart saluer Harry pour son retour, avec force exclamations de joie et de vœux de bon rétablissement. Hermione et Ron s'efforcèrent de prendre le relais quand leurs amis jugeaient les « mercis » polis mais un peu impersonnels de Harry insuffisants. L'illusion réussit à se maintenir le temps du repas, grâce aux efforts conjugués des deux amis du Survivant. Celui-ci tentait bien d'être gentil avec tous, mais c'était impossible pour lui de distinguer ceux qui étaient des amis proches de simples camarades de maisonnée.

Quand enfin chacun retourna discuter avec son propre voisin de table, Hermione, soulagée, put souffler un moment, et attaquer son repas avec un appétit que n'aurait pas renié Ron, lui-même occupé à faire honneur au repas ! Potter, quant à lui, fixait d'un œil vague son assiette. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, mais ne voulait pas quitter la table pour autant. Il appréhendait un peu de se retrouver seul, sans ses deux amis, dans cette vaste bâtisse. Mais surtout, il se disait qu'il lui faudrait bien s'habituer à rester en compagnie de tous les autres.

Car bientôt ce serait son quotidien. Même s'il ne se souvenait de rien, il serait bien obligé de vivre là.

Même si c'était dur.

Mais il aurait quand même bien aimé être accueilli par quelque chose de familier.

Un point de repère dans cet océan d'inconnus à découvrir …

Une main tendue, qu'il pourrait attraper pour ne pas se perdre.

Pour ne pas sombrer.

En relevant les yeux, Harry laissa son regard traverser droit devant lui toute la salle. Il venait de voir son point de repère. Son phare, le seul capable de le guider dans la nuit.

Celui qui était parti la veille, le laissant seul dans la nuit.

Lui.

Draco.

Qui le fixait en retour, d'un regard sombre, figé. Impénétrable.

Mais indestructible.

Même si c'était pour ne plus lui parler, pour ne plus pouvoir le toucher, Harry préférait être près de Draco. Pouvoir le voir, à défaut de l'avoir, était déjà tout.

Déjà tant.

Et tant pis si Draco ne le regarderait plus que de loin, comme maintenant, de ce regard sans vie. Tant pis, du moment qu'il le regardait.

Alors Harry lui renvoya un regard sincère, même si l'envie ne s'y lisait plus. Même si c'était juste de la peine et de la solitude qui s'y nichaient.

C'était un regard quand même.

Juste pour lui.

Juste pour Draco.

Un regard, pour accrocher l'instant. Pour accrocher l'absent.

Un regard, contre son regard.

Un regard. Et tant pis s'il était trop tard …


	10. Come with me

Bonjour,

Oui, voilà déjà la suite … Je vous avoue très franchement être la première surprise de ces updates rapides, mais je me dis que tout le monde doit être contents, alors ça va. Comme j'ai par ailleurs beaucoup de boulot qui m'attend, je ne garantis pas que le prochain chapitre viendra aussi rapidement, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Dans ce chapitre 10, l'action n'avance pas à grands pas, mais comme toujours, de discrets changements s'opèrent, et ils ont toujours leur importance …

Concernant les reply, j'espère sincèrement que ffnet vous les enverra un jour, ça m'embêterait que vous ne les receviez pas (ou pas toutes). Bon, allez, croisons les doigts et prions tous le dieu du net !

En attendant, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos héros, pour qui la vie n'est pas toujours facile non plus …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : T.

Bonne lecture, et gros bisous à tous ceux qui me suivent avec attention sur cette fic ! Merci infiniment !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 10 : Come with me

_Le murmure discret des gens autour de moi. Le fourmillement incessant de tant de personnes. _

_Les regards, les sourires, les paroles et les attentions … ça change. C'est … particulier. Nouveau, et déstabilisant._

_Bien sûr, il y a des personnes que je voyais tous les jours, et auxquelles je me suis habitué, même si j'ai toujours un peu de mal à retenir leurs noms. Mais tous les autres …_

_On me dit de m'y faire, que je vais les voir eux aussi tous les jours. Qu'ils sont mes amis, mes proches._

_C'est bien, sans doute. Un peu effrayant, mais … bien._

_Même si je ne me souviens pas d'eux, je ne dois pas perdre espoir. Peut-être arriverais-je à me souvenir de leurs noms, avec le temps._

_Je m'en suis bien souvenu pour une personne, déjà._

Devant la porte du dortoir des septième années des Gryffondors, plusieurs Rouge et Or s'amassaient, tentant d'apercevoir leur célébrité locale, espérant avoir le temps de lui dire quelques mots. Seamus et Neville, assis à une petite table où ils jouaient aux échecs, poussèrent en chœur un énième soupir, tentant d'ignorer tous ces intrus pour se concentrer sur leur partie.

Dean, quant à lui, referma brusquement le livre qu'il était en train de parcourir, et s'exclama, assez fort pour que tous leurs visiteurs l'entendent :

« Oh, mais c'est chiant franchement ! On peut pas avoir un moment de tranquillité, c'est lourd à la fin … »

Ron cessa alors un instant d'aider Harry à ranger ses affaires dans son armoire, et s'adressa au petit attroupement, d'un ton toutefois plus aimable que son camarade :

« C'est vrai … Ecoutez, revenez plus tard, Harry vous parlera quand il se sera un peu reposé. D'accord ? »

Tous les autres, assez étonnés du ton sérieux et mûr employé par leur ami rouquin, acquiescèrent en chœur, et se retirèrent enfin, après de nombreux au-revoir chaleureux au Survivant, qui leur répondit timidement d'un petit signe de la main.

« Et nous alors ? » soupira Neville, déçu et un peu vexé. « Y'en a toujours que pour Harry, c'est pas juste … »

Dean, qui avait cette fois retrouvé le sourire, lança : « Ben, c'est ça d'être une célébrité ! Rien ne change, hein, Harry ? »

L'interpellé leva un regard surpris vers son camarade de chambrée, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Celui-ci lui fit une petite grimace, comme pour l'encourager, mais le brun s'en sortit très bien tout seul. Il baissa un peu la tête et lâcha dans un soupir :

« Ca fait toujours bizarre, en tout cas … »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Ron, suivi par Seamus. « C'est ce que tu as toujours ressenti. »

Harry leva un regard étonné vers son meilleur ami, qui lui renvoya un clin d'œil et leva son pouce discrètement en signe de victoire. Sans le savoir, en tout cas sans le savoir consciemment, Harry avait donné la meilleure réponse qu'aurait pu donner son ancien lui, Harry Potter. Héros malgré lui.

« Les gars, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas ! » fit Ginny, en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. « On va descendre, vous venez ? »

Laissant ses trois autres amis suivre avec joie sa sœur, Ron déclina :

« Harry et moi, on arrive. On va juste finir de ranger ses affaires, ok ? »

« D'accord. Mais ne mettez pas trop longtemps, sinon je ne garantis pas qu'il restera de la tarte à la citrouille pour vous en dessert … » Les autres Gryffondors approuvèrent avec force, sachant que c'était un des desserts favoris de Ron.

« Oh merde, les gars, soyez sympas, gardez-m'en une part ! » s'exclama celui-ci, sous les rires des autres, qui étaient déjà repartis.

Mais avant que le rouquin ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose à Harry, Ginny repassait la tête par la porte :

« Oh, Harry, dis … On pourra parler tout à l'heure de notre stratégie pour le prochain match ? »

« Heu … le match ? » hésita le brun, gêné. « Heu …de Quidditch, tu veux dire ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules : « Ben évidemment, gros bêta ! De quoi d'autre ? Non parce que comme t'étais malade, on s'est bien rétamés la dernière fois face à l'équipe de Malefoy, et j'ai pas trop envie que ça se reproduise, alors … »

« Mais, je … »

Ron coupa la parole de son ami, pour lui venir en aide : « Ecoute, petite sœur, pour le moment Pomfresh a dit que Harry était trop fatigué pour jouer au Quidditch. Alors j'ai bien peur qu'on soit obligés de se passer de lui encore la prochaine fois. »

« Oh non ! » La déception était visible sur le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Toutefois, après avoir jeté un œil au Survivant, force lui fut de constater : « N'empêche, c'est vrai que t'as l'air crevé, 'Ry. Repose-toi, va, comme ça tu nous reviendras en forme pour la fois d'après. Et on aura notre revanche ! »

Harry lui renvoya un faible sourire, mais dès qu'elle fut ressortie du dortoir, il se tourna vers Ron et s'exclama :

« Parce que je joue au … au Quidditch, moi ? »

Son camarade ouvrit de grands yeux et répliqua, un peu étonné de l'emportement soudain de Harry : « Et bien … oui. Tu es même notre capitaine, et notre meilleur élément. C'est bien pour ça qu'on a perdu la dernière fois, pour la première fois de notre vie, contre l'équipe de cette sale fouine … »

« Cette sale fouine ? »

« Malefoy. »

« Draco ? »

« Oui, Draco. »

Harry baissa la tête un moment, puis releva une mine contrite vers le rouquin :

« Heu … j'imagine que « sale fouine », ce n'est pas précisément affectueux ? »

Ron fronça un sourcil, et répondit :

« Non, en effet. Ce n'est pas précisément affectueux. » Il vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Harry, et ajouta : « Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je sais bien que tu as tout oublié, mais enfin, quand il te donnait ces cours, ou je ne sais quoi, il devait bien t'emmerder, Malefoy, non ? » Sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre, il poursuivit, un peu ennuyé : « D'ailleurs, je suis désolé, j'ai pas su tout de suite qu'il s'était proposé pour te filer les devoirs. Si j'avais su j'aurais empêché ça … J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait trop de mal. »

Harry s'assit lentement sur son lit, et secoua négativement la tête : « Non … non. »

Le sourire de Ron revint illuminer son visage : « Bon, ça va alors ! De toutes façons, maintenant, on va faire attention à ce qu'il ne t'embête plus … Hermione a été bien imprudente sur ce coup-là de penser qu'il avait changé et pouvait être sympa. » Il se redressa et fit : « Bon, moi je meurs de faim ! On y va ? »

Il tourna la tête vers le brun, et vit que celui-ci fixait le sol d'un air perdu. Il passa sa main devant les yeux de Harry, pour attirer son attention. Le Survivant sursauta :

« Hein ? Heu … tu disais ? »

Ron lui renvoya un regard un peu étrange, mais répondit seulement, d'un ton un peu moins enthousiasme : « On va manger ? »

« Heu, oui … mais va devant, je te rejoins. »

« Tu sauras retrouver le chemin ? »

Harry farfouilla dans la poche de son pantalon un peu trop grand, et en ressortit une feuille pliée en quatre. Il lança un petit sourire à son camarade :

« J'ai toujours le plan que tu m'as fait ce matin, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ron lui rendit un pâle sourire, puis fit mine de partir. Il se retourna cependant une dernière fois vers son camarade, et dit d'un ton un peu peiné :

« Harry, tu sais … Si tu es perdu, ou désorienté par moments … n'hésite pas à me le dire, ok ? Je suis là pour t'aider, tu sais. Pour quoique ce soit, n'hésite vraiment pas. »

« Ok. Merci. » fit Harry, baissant de nouveau la tête. Sans pouvoir ajouter le prénom de son ami à la suite de sa phrase. Mais Ron ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait appris à ne plus être blessé de ce genre de détails. Harry était revenu parmi eux, après tout, rien n'avait plus d'importance …

Juste avant de sortir du dortoir, Ron s'adressa une dernière fois à l'autre :

« Au fait, ce soir au menu, c'est dinde et haricots blancs. Juste pour te signaler que tu n'aimes pas les haricots blancs. »

Harry, qui lui tournait le dos, toujours assis sur son lit, répondit d'une petite voix où l'on sentait que son sourire forcé ne cachait pas totalement les larmes qui venaient de naître au bord de ses yeux :

« Oui … Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. »

« Note-le dans le petit carnet que t'a donné Hermione, sinon … »

« Le petit carnet ? Heu … »

Ron tourna la tête, pour cacher son désarroi :

« Dans ta table de chevet. Tu l'y a mis tout à l'heure, en rangeant tes affaires … »

« Ah oui … merci. » La voix de Harry mourut sur ce dernier mot, et Ron préféra sortir sans rien ajouter, pour ne pas embarrasser ou décourager davantage son ami. Il referma sans bruit la porte derrière lui.

Enfin seul, Harry serra les poings, et laissa les larmes couler, sans chercher à les retenir.

Après tout, qu'importait ? Personne n'était là pour le voir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je suis de nouveau perdu. Dès que je crois entrevoir de la lumière, on m'enferme dans le noir, sans prévenir. Et je reste là, sans savoir quoi faire. Où aller ? Où me perdre ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que toutes mes certitudes s'écroulent-elles dès que je crois les tenir fermement ? Mes mains n'attrapent que du vide, mes yeux ne capturent que l'invisible, mon cœur ne bat qu'à l'agonie._

_Et je reste là, dans le noir. J'ai beau tourner dans tous les sens, chercher jusqu'à l'épuisement, rien, rien ne s'imposera à moi._

_Et encore, et toujours, je ne tiendrais que du vide entre mes mains …_

Quand Harry se décida enfin à sortir du dortoir, il était bien trop tard pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle : le repas serait bientôt fini ; et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas très faim. Avoir tant pleuré aurait dû lui ouvrir l'appétit, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Il aurait pu rester dans sa chambre, mais il craignait de se retrouver ce soir face à ses camarades. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts, de jouer la comédie, quand tout son monde semblait autant effrité.

Il aurait alors pu déjà se coucher, mais l'idée de se retrouver seul dans son lit, face au néant, en proie à l'ombre et au tourment l'angoissait plus qu'autre chose.

Aussi décida-t-il de sortir un peu, pour éprouver cette liberté qu'on lui avait enfin accordée. Il n'oublia pas de glisser dans ses poches le plan de Ron et le carnet de Hermione, même s'il espérait ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

Il se laissa errer dans Poudlard, au gré de ses envies, au fil du hasard. Redécouvrant tout comme la première fois, se maudissant de ne rien se rappeler, mais étonné de se trouver bien en ces lieux. Il fut heureux de ne croiser personne, car il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à parler ou se justifier ce soir-là …

Il marcha, longtemps, longuement, vidant son esprit de ses tourments, lavant son âme de ses peines. Il en oublia l'heure, les convenances et les autres. Il oublia tout cela, et le fit consciemment. Il voulait juste se sentir vivant, se sentir lui-même. Se retrouver seul avec lui, et le choisir. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait être avec ceux qu'il voulait, il choisissait de s'exiler, seul.

Au moins pour un moment. De répit.

Même passager.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva devant la porte principale de l'école. Il ne pensait pas avoir marché délibérément vers la sortie, mais comme l'architecture de la grande bâtisse lui paraissait un peu étrange, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il s'avança vers les deux battants de bois sombres, qui s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes devant lui. Il se figea sur le seuil, indécis. Devant lui, le parc était plongé dans une quiétude et une torpeur infinies, disparaissant dans la nuit. Seul le vol de quelques oiseaux se faisait entendre.

Tout était calme, paisible. Et Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus doucement, son corps se détendre … Il se sentait bien ici. Entre l'ombre et la lumière, entre l'inconnu et le connu, entre ici et l'extérieur.

Comme si tout lui était permis. Comme si rien ne le retenait, comme s'il pouvait partir et revenir quand il le voulait : la porte serait toujours ouverte pour lui.

Ce soir-là, Harry n'aurait pas eu envie de partir, de s'enfuir. Mais de savoir que c'était possible le rassurait, paradoxalement. Il referma les yeux un instant, se laissant bercer par le vent d'hiver, qui s'insinuait sous son pull trop grand et son pantalon trop large. Il avait froid, mais peu lui importait. Il se sentait si vivant, il se sentait enfin inscrit dans l'instant présent, dans cet espace un peu flou mais si rassurant, que rien n'aurait pu le troubler.

Rien, sauf …

« Harry ? »

Lui.

En se retournant, le Survivant ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

« Draco ? »

Enfin lui.

La première surprise passée, le Serpentard se recomposa ce masque de froideur dont il ne s'était jamais départi face à Potter en 7 ans. Jamais, sauf dans ces quelques étreintes partagées. A tort, peut-être. A regret, sans doute. De ces quelques étreintes bien trop courtes, certainement.

En voyant le visage du blond se fermer, Harry sentit son cœur en faire autant. Il cadenassa ses sentiments pour ne pas se laisser envahir une fois de plus par le chagrin. Et par la peur, d'être de nouveau seul. Il sourit alors, et s'avança de quelques pas vers l'autre :

« Je me promenais un peu dans l'école. Je vais rentrer, maintenant … »

Malefoy ne répondit rien. Alors Harry continua à avancer, et quand il dépassa le blond, il ralentit imperceptiblement, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, espérant être arrêté par l'autre. Mais les Serpentards, encore plus les Malefoy, ont une fierté mal placée, qui cause bien des dégâts et brise bien des cœurs.

Draco ne rattrapa pas Harry. Il le laissa passer, sans mot dire. Il ne se retourna pas vers lui pour l'appeler.

Il le laissa filer, même en le sachant au bord des larmes, même en le sachant encore plus blessé.

Il le laissa tourner à l'angle de ce couloir qui allait les couper à la vue l'un de l'autre, et c'est là, seulement là, qu'il lui cria :

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

A ces mots, Harry fit immédiatement demi-tour, et revint sur ses pas. Quand il le sentit à quelques mètres derrière lui, Draco se retourna et l'accueillit d'un visage tout aussi dur et sévère qu'avant :

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir dis de partir, que je sache … »

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux, et balbutia, plein d'incompréhension :

« Heu, non, mais … »

Et enfin, Draco s'autorisa un sourire. Un vrai, un tendre, un sincère. Il tendit la main à Harry, et glissa d'une voix aussi légère qu'un murmure, aussi évanescente qu'une promesse faite au ciel :

« Allez, viens … »

C'est en prenant la main de Draco et en se blottissant contre son bras que Harry se laissa aller à pleurer, ne sachant si c'était de joie, de tristesse ou de soulagement, cette fois.

Sans doute un peu des trois.

Draco lui embrassa la tête, et lui glissa, tout doucement :

« Viens avec moi … »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_La vie peut bien m'enlever tout ce que j'ai au monde, elle ne me fera pas plus mal. J'ai déjà tout perdu, jusqu'à mon identité même. Elle peut bien tout m'ôter, je ne verrais pas de différence._

_Mais qu'elle ne me l'enlève pas, lui. Qu'elle me donne son indifférence, son mépris, son dégoût, mais pas son absence. Qu'elle m'ôte jusqu'à mon cœur même, mais pas lui._

_Je n'y survivrais pas. Je ne veux pas vivre une journée de plus loin de lui._

_Je veux bien tout supporter, tout endurer._

_Je veux bien qu'il me rejette, me blesse, me torture …_

_Tout, mais pas son absence._

_Tout, mais pas une vie sans lui …_

_La vie peut bien m'enlever tout ce que j'ai au monde, elle ne me fera pas plus mal. Mais si elle me l'enlève, lui, je ne survivrais pas._

_Je le sais._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces habits trop grands ? » nota Draco, après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il eut une petite moue moqueuse : « Tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de goût pour t'habiller, mais là, mon pauvre … »

Harry, qui jusque-là détaillait avec attention du regard chaque coin de la pièce, se retourna vers le blond et demanda, honnêtement :

« C'est vrai ? »

Tout en tirant la chaise de son bureau pour s'y asseoir, Malefoy fit, en levant un sourcil, étonné :

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que je m'habillais mal, avant ? »

Il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée, ni méchanceté dans la question du brun. Juste une réelle envie de savoir. Draco se gratta la nuque un moment, réfléchissant à la question. Celui qu'il était avant aurait jubilé de se voir tendre une telle perche, et n'aurait pas loupé cette occasion pour charrier Potter. Mais il avait loupé assez de choses ces jours-ci pour en rajouter encore. Il leva alors ses prunelles grises vers le brun, et répondit :

« Ecoute, je sais pas trop … C'était pas forcément moche ce que tu mettais. Juste … vieillot, et pas très sexy. Pas top, quoi … »

Harry haussa les épaules, et retourna à sa contemplation de la pièce.

« Ce sont les habits de … du roux, là. Il me les a prêté, parce que je n'avais pas vraiment d'affaires à moi ici. »

« Tu es revenu sans tes bagages ? » s'étonna l'autre.

Les émeraudes vertes redescendirent jusqu'à Malefoy :

« Il faut croire. » Il fit une pause, et ajouta : « Les chemises et pantalons que je portais quand j'étais à l'infirmerie appartiennent à l'école … »

Les prunelles grises fixèrent longuement le jeune homme face à elles, sans jamais s'en détourner, au risque même d'en faire une overdose. Enfin, Draco tendit la main à Harry, qui la prit. Le blond tira brusquement son compagnon, le calant entre ses deux jambes. Le brun baissa la tête, surpris, vers l'autre, mais ne dit rien.

Il laissa néanmoins échapper un petit soupir quand la deuxième main à la peau pâle vint se glisser sous son grand sweat, pour venir s'échouer en arabesques troublantes sur son ventre. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Harry fixait Draco, sentant son regard chavirer peu à peu.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser faire. S'abandonner à ce que lui offrait le blond. Mais quand celui-ci entreprit de défaire la ceinture qui retenait à peine son pantalon, il eut un sursaut de lucidité, et bloqua la main de Draco.

Etonné, Malefoy leva la tête vers le Survivant, qui avala sa salive péniblement, et dit d'une voix déjà cassée de désir :

« Avant … juste avant … je veux savoir … »

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco avec agacement, regrettant juste après son emportement.

Harry s'accroupit entre les jambes de son interlocuteur et demanda d'une petite voix, en levant un visage peiné vers lui :

« On m'a dit que … qu'avant, tu étais méchant avec moi. »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » s'emporta le blond.

« Peu importe, Draco … » geignit Harry.

« Non, pas peu importe. Je parie que c'est ce grand crétin de Weasley ! Il fait vraiment chier, lui … » Draco fit un geste brusque, énervé, et détourna son regard.

Harry retint les bras du Serpentard, et s'écria :

« Non, écoute, ça n'a pas d'importance, qui m'a dit ça ! »

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » hurla le blond et se retournant avec fureur vers Harry.

« Je veux juste savoir si c'est vrai. »

Draco eut du mal à soutenir le regard si pur de Harry ce soir-là. Il eut du mal à tenir ce rôle auquel il était pourtant habitué.

Lui qui voulait ce soir tout donner de nouveau à son compagnon, se vit obligé de faire ce qu'il avait pourtant toujours fait sans scrupule. Sans conscience. Sans réticence.

Ce soir-là, il le fit à regrets, tout en se disant que s'il voulait tout sauver, il devait bien en passer par là.

« On t'a menti. » Les épaules de Harry semblèrent s'affaisser de soulagement à ces mots. Draco caressa la joue du brun, et continua, d'une voix morne : « Weasley et moi, on n'a jamais été très copains, ça c'est vrai. Et du coup, il dit parfois des choses sur moi, qu'il ne devrait pas … De la jalousie, sans doute, ou je ne sais pas. » Il se pencha et colla son front sur celui du Survivant. Il ferma les yeux.

C'était plus facile pour mentir.

« Alors non, Harry, je n'ai jamais été méchant avec toi. On t'a menti. »

Les lèvres humides de Harry vinrent cueillir ce dernier mot, pour le faire disparaître dans un baiser aussi passionné que pur.

Un baiser comme seul Harry Potter savait en donner.

Un baiser comme Draco Malefoy aimait en recevoir.

Les habits s'échouèrent rapidement sur le sol, les mains devinrent vite aventureuses, les bouches explorèrent bientôt d'autres terrains vierges sans tabou.

Après avoir joui longuement entre ces lèvres qu'il avait embrassées sans relâche un peu plus tôt, Draco murmura à l'oreille de Harry, une fois redescendu à sa hauteur :

« Et si on allait tester aussi mon lit … »

Le brun lui renvoya un regard un peu vague -cela donnait toujours cet effet quand il n'avait plus ses lunettes- et sourit :

« Je n'ai rien contre le plancher, tu sais. »

Le prenant dans ses bras -et s'étonnant d'y arriver, faisant à peu près la même corpulence que lui avant les vacances d'été- Draco précisa à son amant :

« Tu verras, avec tout ce que j'ai prévu de te faire, tu me remercieras qu'on se soit installés dans mon lit. Et puis, ce serait bête de ne pas profiter de ce magnifique lit double que j'ai … »

Tout en se laissant tomber sur le matelas dans un éclat de rire spontané, Harry ajouta, avant de frémir sous le contact du corps nu de Draco qui venait de s'allonger sur lui :

« C'est vrai qu'en comparaison, mon lit paraît bien petit … »

« C'est l'avantage d'être préfet-en-chef … » souffla le blond, avant de laisser sa main s'égarer sur le désir naissant de son compagnon.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'était un préfet-en-chef : Draco venait de le pénétrer, ne lui laissant ni répit ni frustration. Gémissant un peu de douleur, Harry trouva la force d'esquisser un petit sourire :

« Tu n'as pas attendu, dis-moi … »

« Attendre quoi ? » répliqua Draco un peu durement, tout en imprimant en l'autre un profond mouvement de va-et-vient. « Quand j'ai envie de toi, je ne peux pas attendre … Je ne veux faire qu'un avec toi. »

Ayant dit cela, il se pencha un peu plus vers le brun, et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Le contraste était saisissant : Draco Malefoy était le seul être capable de contenir en lui une telle violence et une telle douceur, le seul capable de faire souffrir tout en faisant jouir.

Le seul dont Harry avait envie. Le seul dont Harry pouvait se souvenir.

Harry oublia sous ce baiser sa douleur, et serra du plus fort qu'il le put son compagnon dans ses bras.

Sous le bruit sourd du matelas grinçant sous les assauts énergiques des deux amants, le Survivant laissa échapper ces trois mots, qui résumaient tout ce qu'il désirait, tout ce qu'il attendait du Serpentard :

« Viens en moi … »


	11. I would be always there, as I always was

Bonjour,

Merci à tous de votre patience, et désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Mais ça y est, mes examens sont finis et je peux donc retrouver avec plaisir ma fic (et vous tous !). Je vous publie donc sans plus attendre le chapitre 11 de « Fallen angels », en espérant qu'il vous plaise (bien qu'une fois de plus l'action n'avance pas à grands pas).

Désolée si j'ai laissé échapper quelques fautes, je l'ai rédigé d'une traite et l'ai relu vite fait pour vous le poster rapidement …

J'en profite au passage pour remercier une fois de plus tous ceux qui me suivent avec attention sur cette fic (et même les nouveaux qui débarquent !) :: merci à tous des mots adorables que vous me laissez, et désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tous (les anonymes), mais le cœur y est, sincèrement.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K (Et oui, sorry, pas de petit lemon bien sucré pour cette fois-ci).

Bonne lecture, et à très bientôt !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 11 : I would be always there, as I always was

_Attendre que le matin se lève, presque avec impatience._

_Attendre qu'un nouveau jour s'offre à nous, presque avec déraison._

_Attendre qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour que tout recommence, presque avec indécence._

_Attendre que la vie m'accueille. Presque avec envie._

Le murmure de Draco suffit à tirer Harry du sommeil dans lequel il s'était plongé avec bien-être et abandon, pour la deuxième fois seulement depuis son retour à Poudlard. Ouvrant à demi les yeux, le brun eut d'abord du mal à distinguer son compagnon. Il faisait nuit noire, la chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre.

« Harry ? » souffla de nouveau le blond.

Le Survivant hocha la tête, et se blottit tout contre le torse nu de son amant.

« Oui Draco ? » Il étouffa un bâillement, et reprit dans un sourire : « Tu veux recommencer, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas sommeil ? »

Le blond l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et le prit dans ses bras. Après être resté un moment à l'étreindre doucement, il relâcha sa pression et dit :

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Il eut un sourire fugace en ajoutant : « Je préfèrerais que ce soit ça. » Il se releva, s'asseyant sur le lit qui grinça légèrement, s'attirant un regard étonné de son compagnon. « Il faut que tu rentres dans ton dortoir, Harry. »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? » Harry n'était plus du tout d'humeur câline. Il était à présent étreint d'une sourde angoisse à l'idée de devoir partir et se retrouver seul sans Draco.

« Oui, maintenant. Justement. » reprit un peu sèchement Malefoy. Il regretta aussitôt son attitude et se radoucit quand il continua : « Pardon … Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. J'ai juste … peur que tu me manques trop et que … » Il soupira, puis prit sur lui pour arriver à conclure : « … que je ne tienne pas sans toi. »

Le Survivant s'assit sur le lit et s'exclama :

« Moi aussi, tu sais ! C'est vraiment de ça dont j'ai peur … Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans toi, même une seule seconde ! »

Le Serpentard fut stupéfait de la franchise de l'autre. Alors qu'il lui en coûtait presque d'avouer ses sentiments à Harry, bien qu'il sache que le brun les accueillerait bien, Harry, lui, n'hésitait pas à dire avec honnêteté et sincérité ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans être pourtant sûr que son compagnon le recevrait à bras ouverts.

Décidemment, Harry Potter ne cesserait jamais d'étonner Draco Malefoy. Mais il n'était pas dit que l'inverse était impossible après tout … Il faudrait peut-être plus de temps, c'est tout.

Caressant la joue de son compagnon, Draco murmura alors d'un ton doux, et un peu las :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserais pas. Mais là, tu dois retourner dans ton dortoir. Si tes amis se rendent compte de ta disparition au petit matin, ça risque de faire du tapage … » Il grimaça un peu, et ajouta en fronçant le nez, comme s'il visualisait déjà le tableau : « Et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer les Gryffondors en furie dans ma chambre … »

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête, et docile, sortit du lit pour s'habiller. Attrapant sa baguette sur la table de nuit, Draco murmura un « Lumos » suffisant pour que son camarade ne se cogne pas dans tous les meubles de la pièce en s'habillant. Se perdant dans la contemplation du dos nu du brun, Draco ne perçut pas tout de suite la détresse du Survivant. Ce n'est que quand celui-ci tourna vers lui un regard contrit qu'il sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » commença-t-il en rabattant la couverture brusquement pour venir enlacer l'autre.

Mais la main levée de Harry, comme un frêle bouclier, le dissuada d'aller plus loin que le bord de son lit.

« Non … » gémit faiblement le brun. « Non. Reste où tu es, s'il-te-plaît. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi de partir, de … te laisser. Si tu viens me rejoindre, je serais totalement incapable de le faire. » Devant le visage désolé du prince des Serpentards, il ajouta : « Ca va, ne t'en fais pas. » Il finit de s'habiller, puis jeta encore un coup d'œil au blond avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Draco ne savait comment agir. Il savait que c'était plus raisonnable pour tous les deux de ne pas suivre Harry, mais était-ce bien prudent de le laisser partir seul comme ça. Seul dans Poudlard. Seul, dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait plus …

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Je veux dire, pour retrouver ton chemin, tu ne veux pas que … »

Harry secoua la tête et répondit d'un ton un peu amer : « Ben, faudra bien que je m'y fasse … Ne t'inquiète pas, mes amis m'ont donné quelques trucs pour que je m'y retrouve. Et puis si ça doit toujours être comme ça, faut que je sache rentrer depuis ta chambre. » Il rougit, puis baissa le nez, comme s'il en avait trop dit. « Enfin, je … »

Draco sentit le malaise et la gêne de l'autre, on aurait pu la toucher du doigt. Il sut en cet instant qu'il était très facile pour lui de détruire Harry de quelques mots. D'achever le Survivant d'un seul coup de poignard, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui donner avant.

Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, juste qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Avant.

Aujourd'hui il en avait la possibilité. Mais pas l'envie.

« Harry. » appela-t-il d'une voix forte pour attirer l'attention de son compagnon, et balayer ses suppositions et ses craintes. Quand les deux émeraudes vacillantes se furent plantées dans son regard d'acier, il dit : « Harry, crois-moi, tu as bien intérêt à te démerder comme tu veux pour retrouver ton chemin … » Il vit le brun sursauter légèrement sous ce ton dur, mais c'est avec un sourire désarmant qu'il poursuivit : « Parce que tu vas revenir ici tous les jours. Je te veux toutes les nuits dans mes draps. »

Un grand poids sembla être ôté des frêles épaules de Potter, qui acquiesça silencieusement.

Draco sourit et ajouta :

« Je te veux toutes les nuits dans mes bras. »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Un regard qui se détourne, comme gêné d'être soudain brillant.

Posant la main sur la poignée, le Gryffondor entrouvrit sans bruit la porte des appartements de Draco, et se retourna une dernière fois pour demander timidement :

« Dis, Draco … »

« Oui Harry ? »

« Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure … Tu me le jures, que tu ne me laisseras pas ? »

Malefoy ne pouvait pas promettre ça à Harry. Il ne le pourrait jamais. Telle qu'elle était, la situation était imprévisible et surtout trop confuse pour qu'il y apporte une réponse claire. Un point définitif. Une promesse éternelle. Il ne pouvait pas promettre au brun qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de promettre fidélité, abnégation et dévouement. Surtout pas à Potter. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus en cet instant là le laisser repartir la peur au ventre, il ne pouvait pas lui arracher de nouveau le cœur. Il ne le pouvait pas et ne le voulait pas.

Pas maintenant.

Alors Draco s'autorisa un mensonge, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Se disant que cela ne lui coûterait pas grand-chose. Ne prêterait sans doute pas à conséquence.

Se disant que peut-être Harry aurait tout oublié le lendemain, alors après tout …

Ce n'était pas un petit mensonge qui allait les tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui, je te le promets. Je serais toujours là, comme je l'ai toujours été. »

Et ça, au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Même si lui et Harry ne l'entendaient peut-être pas de la même façon …

Peu importait, Harry repartit heureux, et rassuré.

Au moins pour ce soir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je suis encore tellement perdu face à ces sentiments qui m'étreignent, comme une douleur à la fois lancinante et agréable. Comme une jouissance qui tarde à venir et qui me blesse au passage._

_Je suis désorienté : me retrouver plongé sans prévenir dans un tel bain de sensations, dans cet océan abyssal et effrayant de choses si nouvelles …_

_Il est là pour me tenir la main, mais dès que je le perds du regard, je me perds un peu. Vais-je y arriver sans lui ? Suis-je déjà trop accroché pour résister sans lui ?_

_S'il disparaissait, disparaîtrais-je avec lui ? A sa suite ?_

_Suis-je si seul, si désoeuvré ?_

_Si perdu ?_

Harry ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement quand il referma doucement la porte de la salle commune des Rouge et Or. Malgré le plan donné par le roux, il avait craint un instant de se perdre dans cette immense bâtisse. Mais il était arrivé sans encombres jusqu'à son but. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent était de pouvoir regagner son dortoir, en silence de préférence, dans le noir -il ne se rappelait pas suffisamment du sort « Lumos » pour s'en servir.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation face aux deux escaliers qui se présentaient à lui : il savait que l'un menait au dortoir des filles, l'autre à celui des garçons. Il ne voulait surtout pas se tromper, car s'il se doutait que son amie brune serait conciliante, il n'en serait peut-être pas de même avec les autres lionnes qui dormaient en ces lieux.

Mais il réussit à se remémorer son trajet fait plus tôt dans la soirée, et se dirigea donc vers l'escalier de droite. Il grimpa à pas de loup les marches de bois vieilli, sursautant à chaque craquement ou grincement qu'il provoquait malgré lui, et arriva devant la porte de son dortoir.

Là, il ouvrit de grands yeux : Ron était assoupi, assis sur la dernière marche, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Un souffle régulier s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et il marmonnait de temps à autre quelques paroles incohérentes. Harry hésita un instant : devait-il réveiller son camarade, ou rejoindre sans bruit son lit ? Il n'eut pas à attendre de trouver la réponse : en se penchant vers Ron, le brun fit de nouveau craquer une des marches, et ce petit bruit réussit à tirer le roux de son sommeil -lui qui dormait pourtant en général d'un lourd sommeil dont on avait chaque fois du mal à le tirer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et d'un geste vif brandit sa baguette droit devant lui en murmurant un « Lumos » vif. Il fut reçu par les yeux écarquillés de Harry, qui affichait une expression sincère de surprise.

Ron se rasséréna alors en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son ami, mais laissa place à une expression fermée, impénétrable.

« C'est toi, Harry … » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Heu, oui … » balbutia le jeune homme, se sentant pris en faute. Il imaginait que les enfants grondés par leurs parents ne devaient pas se sentir mieux que lui en cet instant. Enfin, il ne faisait que l'imaginer …

Ron se releva doucement, détendant ses articulations rendues douloureuses par plusieurs heures passées à dormir dans cette position inconfortable. Harry le regarda faire, puis ne put pas tenir plus longtemps : il brisa le silence, demandant avec anxiété :

« Tu … tu m'as attendu ? »

Ron hocha la tête, sans mot dire.

« Toute la nuit ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Suivi d'un petit soupir.

Devant l'air embêté et désolé du Survivant, Ron fit, se passant une main dans les cheveux :

« Ecoute, je ne te reproche rien, ok ? Tu es grand, tu fais ce que tu veux … C'est juste que, enfin, vu les circonstances, j'étais inquiet, quoi. Je pouvais pas rester à dormir dans mon lit sans t'avoir vu rentrer … » Il n'ajouta pas « en espérant que tu rentres un jour », mais c'était sous-entendu, et Harry le perçut bien.

« J'étais pas loin, je … » Harry baissa les yeux, et ne put se résoudre à dire autre chose qu'un mensonge. Lui aussi. « Je me promenais dans l'école. Pour redécouvrir, tu vois … »

« Je m'en doutais. » lui répondit Ron avec un franc sourire, qui serra le cœur de Harry. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait de la peine ou d'avoir inquiété son camarade. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de lui, il se dit que le rouquin devait vraiment être proche de lui avant, pour prendre tant soin de lui. Comme Draco.

Lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule, Ron ajouta dans un sourire :

« Je te comprends, vieux. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi juste, ça m'évitera de … ben, de dormir sur le palier, quoi ! » Il rigola, et Harry l'imita, plus timidement. Enfin, Ron lui fit signe qu'il était temps qu'ils retournent se coucher. Le brun acquiesça, et le suivit silencieusement dans le dortoir.

Après avoir ôté rapidement ses vêtements, Harry se glissa entre ses draps froids. Il entendit rapidement le ronflement léger de son ami roux, qui n'avait pas attendu pour se rendormir. Le brun posa alors ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit, et poussa un petit soupir avant de sombrer dans un sommeil moins reposant et apaisant que celui qu'il pouvait trouver dans les bras de Draco.

Le lendemain, Harry n'eut guère le temps de repenser à la nuit précédente. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire quand on était un étudiant en 7ème année à Poudlard. Surtout pour lui, qui avait pour ainsi tout une scolarité à rattraper ! Entre chaque cours, ce samedi matin-là, Hermione lui fit revoir les bases de la matière qui allait suivre, le tout sans que leurs camarades ne s'en rendent compte. Elle avait chargé Ron d'éloigner les plus curieux en leur expliquant que les deux révisaient ce que Harry avait pu rater pendant sa convalescence.

Le Survivant faisait vraiment de son mieux, mais ses troubles mnésiques ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Il remerciait intérieurement sa camarade pour la patience et la pédagogie dont elle faisait preuve, tout en se demandant si tout cela servait vraiment à quelque chose. Mais il avait conscience de la valeur de ce que faisaient ses amis pour lui et ne voulait pas décourager leur bonne volonté.

Mais les études n'étaient pas le seul problème auquel était confronté le Survivant : il devait jouer de ruse pour esquiver les questions trop curieuses des autres élèves, ou pour éluder les conversations qui risquaient de révéler à tous son amnésie. Et l'acharnement et l'empressement des autres à s'enquérir de son état étaient tels qu'il devait vraiment lutter pour se préserver. Harry s'étonnait d'ailleurs chaque fois un peu plus de l'immense sollicitude dont pouvaient faire preuve les élèves de cette école, se demandant toutefois si tout cela n'était pas un peu disproportionné. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus avant sur la question : il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire.

Ce qui, en un sens, l'arrangeait : cela lui évitait de trop penser.

C'est exténué qu'il arriva cependant à sa dernière heure de cours ce matin-là. Avant d'entrer en cours, Ron lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et lui glissa :

« Courage, après c'est le weekend ! »

Harry lui renvoya un pâle sourire, et entra dans la salle de classe à la suite des autres élèves, qui semblaient avoir renoncé temporairement à le harceler. Comme il fut l'un des derniers à rentrer pour s'asseoir, il ne restait que peu de places disponibles. Il balaya du regard la salle un moment, avant d'aviser avec bonheur que personne ne s'était encore assis à côté de Draco. Le brun hésita un moment, puis comme le professeur McGonagall arrivait derrière lui, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son amant.

Il n'avait pas pu lui reparler depuis la nuit et ne savait pas vraiment si le blond approuverait qu'il affiche leur entente devant tout le monde. Il ne comptait pas être démonstratif en public, mais voulait juste s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il ne pensait pas en demander beaucoup.

« Potter, ce n'est pas votre place. Ni vous, là-bas, Nott et Finnigan … » Minerva tapa dans ses mains, légèrement agacée, et ajouta : « Vous avez tous oublié que nous avions un devoir sur table aujourd'hui, ou quoi ! Alors placez-vous par ordre alphabétique. Oui, Weasley, au fond de la classe, je vous prie … Ce qui ne vous changera pas beaucoup, remarquez … »

Ron râla un peu, pour la forme, mais alla prendre sa place, comme la plupart des élèves qui ne s'étaient pas assis au bon endroit.

Tout en se plaçant derrière son bureau, le professeur de Métamorphoses poursuivit :

« Voilà, c'est vous Goyle qui êtes à côté de Miss Granger … Et vous Longdubat, près de Malefoy. Parfait. » Elle sortit ensuite les copies de son sac, quand elle avisa Harry, qui était resté planté tout seul au milieu de la salle, visiblement perdu. Il cherchait avidement où il restait une place de libre, et ce fut finalement McGonagall qui lui vint en aide : « Voyons, Potter. Votre place est près de Miss Parkinson, là, juste derrière. Allez, on ne lambine pas, pas la peine d'essayer de gagner du temps, vous l'aurez quand même cette interro ! »

Les autres élèves rigolèrent, et Harry s'en tira à bon compte.

Après s'être assis rapidement auprès de la jeune fille qu'on lui avait désignée, Harry lui chuchota :

« Heu … excuse-moi, mais tu sais sur quoi porte le contrôle ? »

Pansy leva un regard sombre vers le Survivant et le toisa un moment avant de lui lancer d'un ton mauvais :

« Pourquoi ? Ta petite copine Miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas cru bon de te filer le sujet … »

Elle renifla fort peu élégamment, et se détourna du jeune homme qui se pencha de nouveau vers elle, légèrement angoissé en voyant leur enseignante commencer à distribuer les sujets.

« Non, mais tu sais, comme j'ai … heu, raté quelques cours, je suis un peu … perdu … » tenta-t-il, pour ne pas être démasqué.

Pansy haussa les épaules, et répliqua sans même prendre la peine de le regarder :

« Ecoute, Potty, tu m'oublies d'accord ! Je suis pas ta mère, vu que t'en as plus, ce serait dur de toutes façons, et je suis pas ta copine non plus. Alors, tu te démerdes tout seul ! »

Harry baissa la tête sous le ton dur de la jeune fille, assez décontenancé d'être reçu ainsi. Parvati, assise sur l'autre rangée, à sa hauteur, lui souffla :

« Hé, Harry, balise pas ! C'est pas un contrôle sur des trucs de cette année, c'est une révision des cours de 6ème année ! Tu vas y arriver … » Et elle ponctua le tout d'un petit clin d'œil encourageant. Le brun la remercia vaguement, puis se tut comme Minerva réclamait sèchement le silence dans la classe. Harry ne se sentait pas plus rassuré avec les paroles de sa camarade, et espérait que leur professeur lui dirait quelque chose pour l'aider, mais elle n'en fit rien, déposant devant lui le sujet d'examen sans un mot.

Ce n'est que quand elle retourna à son bureau qu'elle déclara à l'attention de tous :

« Vous pouvez commencer. Et faites de votre mieux. » Harry constata bien qu'elle le fixait en disant cela, mais cela ne le réconforta pas davantage.

Alors que tous commençaient déjà à rédiger leur devoir, lui se sentait perdu, et désarmé. Par acquis de conscience, il lut attentivement le sujet, mais les mots alignés ne lui évoquaient rien. Il avait l'impression d'être confronté à une langue étrangère, qui ne lui parlait pas. Il releva la tête et chercha silencieusement de l'aide auprès de ses camarades. Et, même s'il semblait peiner sur son devoir, Ron ne paraissait pas être en mesure de lui être d'un quelconque secours. Hermione, plusieurs rangées devant lui, était visiblement en train d'écrire furieusement sur sa copie, très concentrée. Même Draco lui tournait le dos, et ne pouvait cette fois pas lui tendre la main. McGonagall, quant à elle, corrigeait d'autres copies, ne regardant pas ses élèves -mais semblant malgré tout très attentive au moindre bruit ou chuchotement.

Dépité, Harry reporta son regard sur sa feuille de parchemin qui, il le savait, resterait blanche. Il poussa un profond soupir, découragé. Et déçu.

Se penchant légèrement vers lui, Parkinson lui souffla, ironique et cruelle :

« Alors on sèche, Potty ? Oooohh, dommage. Je t'aurais bien aidé, mais bon … Vu que je te hais de tout mon cœur, je crois plutôt que je vais te regarder te ramasser en beauté. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Elle ricana discrètement et retourna à son devoir.

Harry, quant à lui, secoua doucement la tête. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait, même.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre cette sourde douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine. Il serra les poings sur ses genoux et ferma les paupières, très fort, comme si cela pouvait retenir les larmes qui pointaient au bord de ses yeux.

Mais cela ne suffit, et une larme vint s'écraser lourdement, silencieusement, sur la feuille de parchemin vierge. Non, il n'en voulait à personne.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir vraiment seul, et mal, en cet instant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Des visages, qui passent, et puis s'effacent. Qui ne s'impriment en moi que le temps d'un battement de cils._

_Des voix qui m'interpellent, puis se perdent. Qui ne m'effleurent que le temps d'un courant d'air._

_Des absences qui se creusent en négatif en moi, qui me marquent plus durement qu'un fer rougi par la haine. Je préfèrerais peut-être la colère ou la haine que l'indifférence. Non pas qu'on m'ignore, loin de là, mais si je ne garde rien en moi, ça ne sert à rien._

_Et je m'en veux, de ne rien pouvoir garder._

_Et je leur en veux, de ne pas mieux me marquer._

_Criez-moi dessus, que je vous entende !_

_Frappez-moi, que je vous ressente !_

_Soyez-là en moi, qu'enfin je vous voie …_

« Ca y est, c'est le weekend ! » s'exclama Ginny, tout sourire, en rejoignant ses amis à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle s'assit entre son frère et Lavande et ajouta avec un enthousiasme débordant : « Bon, qui ça tente une petite partie de Quidditch pour se mettre en jambes ? »

Esquissant une grimace, Dean lui répondit :

« Parce que notre défaite contre les Serpentards ne t'a pas dégouttée, toi ? »

La benjamine des Weasley haussa les épaules et fit, en mordant dans un gros morceau de pain :

« Bah si, justement. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on s'entraîne à fond, pour les battre la prochaine fois. » Elle se tourna vers Harry et enchaîna sans prévenir : « D'ailleurs, c'est quand que tu reviens jouer avec nous, Ry ? »

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite que la jeune fille s'adressait à lui, et il fallut un coup de coude de Hermione pour qu'il consente à lever le nez de son assiette de riz –à laquelle il n'avait pas touchée depuis le début du repas.

« Heu, quoi ? Hein, le Quidditch ? Ah, et bien … »

Ron intervint alors, se tournant vers sa cadette :

« Gin, tu exagères ! Tu lui as déjà demandé hier, et il a dit qu'il n'en savait rien … »

« Non, c'est toi qui as dit qu'il ne jouerait pas pour le moment. Mais c'est à Harry que je demande, pas à toi … » fit la rouquine, pas du tout démontée par le ton accusateur de son frère.

Ce qui lui valut une remarque de la part de Seamus qui glissa à son voisin de table :

« Houlà, sérieux, je plains le futur mari de Ginny, c'est pas une tendre, elle ! »

Confirmation faite quand la jeune Weasley lui colla une baffe sur le sommet du crâne.

Hermione profita de la digression pour souffler à Harry tout en faisant mine d'attraper la carafe d'eau sur la table :

« Dis-lui que Pomfresh t'a interdit de remonter sur un balai pour un long moment encore … »

Harry hocha la tête et réitéra ces paroles à leur camarade dès qu'elle eut fini de régler son compte à Finnigan. La rouquine afficha alors un air déçu, mais accepta néanmoins.

« Bon, mais au moins si tu venais nous encourager et nous prodiguer tes conseils pendant l'entraînement, ça serait sympa ! »

Cette fois, ni Hermione ni Ron ne surent comment aider leur ami à répondre, qui, pris au dépourvu, ne put que bégayer :

« Heu, ben … enfin, oui, je peux, heu … »

« Super ! » s'écria Ginny, avant de se jeter avec appétit sur le déjeuner, passant à un autre sujet, autrement important –à savoir, où était passée cette fichue salière ?

Devant le regard sombre de Ron, et la mine renfrognée de Hermione, Harry murmura :

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre, hein ? »

« Rien, rien, c'est sûr, mais … » fit le roux, embêté.

« Ca ne m'engage pas à grand-chose, de toutes façons … » soupira Harry, un peu ennuyé de l'air grave qu'arboraient constamment ses deux amis -Draco, lui au moins, souriait quand il était avec lui.

La brune à bouclettes soupira en retour, et fit, tout en triturant de sa fourchette un bout de poisson :

« Ben, c'est juste que tu es censé être l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de notre génération … Mais là, ça va être plutôt dur pour toi d'assurer. »

Harry déglutit péniblement, comme si un morceau était mal passé. Il savait depuis la veille qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa Maison. Il savait maintenant qu'il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

Après le repas, Ginny voulut entraîner Harry immédiatement sur le terrain pour qu'il assiste à leur entraînement -tous les autres joueurs ayant accepté avec enthousiasme de faire une petite partie. Fort heureusement, McGonagall les croisa tous à ce moment-là dans le couloir et interpella le Survivant et Hermione.

« Bon, ben nous on y va. » fit alors Ron en poussant les autres vers la sortie. « Rejoignez-nous si vous avez le temps ! »

Sa camarade brune hocha la tête et le remercia d'un regard soutenu. Puis elle rejoint Harry, à qui le professeur de Métamorphoses disait justement, d'un ton un peu ennuyé :

« Ecoute Harry, je sais bien que c'est à cause de ce qui t'est arrivé, mais je ne pourrais pas éviter de te mettre de mauvaises notes toute l'année … »

« Oui professeur, j'en ai bien conscience. » répondit celui-ci, la tête baissée.

La vieille femme soupira et ajouta :

« Bon, la prochaine fois essaie au moins d'écrire quelque chose. Tu m'as rendu une copie blanche … »

« Professeur McGonagall, » intervint Hermione. « Vous savez, je pense réellement qu'il a dû faire de son mieux. C'est moi qui … j'avais oublié de lui dire qu'il y aurait une interro, je n'ai pas pu le prévenir à temps. »

Minerva les considéra tous les deux un moment, puis soupira de nouveau. Elle esquissa un pâle sourire, et conclut :

« Ce n'est pas grave, écoutez, ça va pour cette fois. Concentrez-vous bien tous les deux sur vos révisions et vos leçons de rattrapage, et ça s'arrangera. »

Sur ce, elle les laissa et repartit vers la Grande Salle. Harry resta pensif un long moment, à fixer le sol, à la fois désolé et en colère contre lui-même.

Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence entre eux. Elle vint se placer devant son camarade et l'appela doucement. Il leva les yeux vers elle et fut étonnée de trouver chez la jeune fille un regard sérieux :

« Harry … En fait, je n'ai pas omis de te dire qu'il y avait un contrôle aujourd'hui. »

« Ah ? » hoqueta-t-il, embarrassé. Il rougit et dit : « J'ai … j'ai encore oublié, c'est ça ? Parce que sincèrement, je ne me rappelle pas que tu me l'aies … »

« Non, c'est normal. » trancha-t-elle, d'un ton mécontent. « Je suis venue hier soir dans votre dortoir avec tout ce qu'il faut pour te faire réviser, mais tu n'y étais pas. J'ai attendu, pensant que tu étais juste sorti faire un petit tour. J'ai attendu … longtemps. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, pris en faute.

« Tu n'es pas rentré, » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Alors j'ai dû aller me coucher. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. » Elle avait l'air déçu.

« Oui, je comprends … » souffla Harry, aussi ennuyé que lorsqu'il avait trouvé Ron sur le pas de leur dortoir, endormi sur les escaliers.

En relevant la tête vers sa camarade, il vit ses yeux chocolat briller. Il avança une main incertaine vers elle, et à sa grande surprise, loin de la rejeter, Hermione l'attrapa de ses deux mains et y enfouit son visage.

Elle éclata en sanglot, d'un coup, et bredouilla entre deux accès de larmes qu'elle tentait de réprimer :

« Pardon Harry ! Je fais des efforts, tu sais. J'essaie vraiment de toutes mes forces d'être une bonne amie … Mais parfois, c'est dur. Pardonne-moi … »

Harry essaya. Il essaya vraiment de s'excuser en retour, de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était parfaite, et que c'était lui qui s'était trompé ; mais il n'y parvint pas. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, et il resta là, à contempler, impuissant, son amie se reprocher de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Il resta là, partageant en silence sa souffrance, sans arriver à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Sans arriver à l'aider, lui qui ne savait plus comment faire.

Lui qui n'avait peut-être jamais su.


	12. They can't see us

Bonjour,

L'inspiration m'est revenue d'un coup, c'est dingue ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite et j'avoue en être plutôt contente (même si je trouve que le style laisse un peu à désirer par moments, je m'en excuse à l'avance).

Des éléments importants se mettent en place, et ce chapitre est, je crois bien, l'un des plus longs de « Fallen angels » jusqu'à présent ! Je ne crois pas que vous vous en plaindrez, en tout cas je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter avant, car j'estime qu'il y a des passages qu'on ne peut pas couper (au risque de se faire lyncher par les lecteurs, lol … quoique cette image n'ait rien de drôle en fait, hem …).

Voilà, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : T.

**Dédicace** : Je tenais à faire un très très gros bisou à ma Younette, à qui je n'arrive pas à consacrer autant de temps que je le voudrais ! Toi aussi tu me manques énormément ma puce, j'espère qu'on se trouvera vite un moment pour papoter : ) Je pense fort à toi, en tout cas. Tu es dans mon cœur, tu le sais.

Et de gros bisous aussi à mes adorables fidèles lectrices qui me témoignent tant d'affection et de soutien. Vous êtes fabuleuses, vraiment, merci du fond du cœur !

Et pour finir, bien entendu, un grand merci à tous les autres lecteurs, en espérant que mes écrits vous plaisent.

Très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 12 : They can't see us

_Je me sens mauvais, parfois. J'ai l'impression de faire du mal aux gens autour de moi, alors que je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas les voir malheureux, je ne veux pas les blesser …_

_Mais à tout oublier, j'en oublie peut-être aussi de prendre soin d'eux._

_De les protéger._

_De les préserver._

_De les aimer._

_Mais je ne peux pas contrôler ces sentiments-là. Ce sont mes « amis », mais … ce mot ne veut rien dire pour moi. Je le comprends, mais ne le ressens plus._

_Alors, peut-être que si j'arrivais de nouveau à en sentir l'essence au fond de moi, si j'arrivais à les considérer de nouveau comme des amis, je pourrais prendre soin d'eux._

_Peut-être …_

« Draco, attends ! » fit Harry, s'arrêtant enfin pour reprendre son souffle.

Le jeune homme blond se retourna, et haussa un de ses sourcils hautains :

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Le ton était glacial, peu engageant.

Le brun afficha un regard peiné, mais tenta de se reprendre. Il s'avança jusqu'au Serpentard d'un pas vif et ajouta, la gorge visiblement serrée :

« Draco … Je voulais juste te parler un moment. »

Il croisa alors le regard du blond et fut surpris d'y trouver une douceur sincère, qui contrastait avec son apparence si dure. Harry s'arrêta devant l'autre qui répondit alors :

« Bon, Potter, j'ai pas que ça à faire, tu sais ! C'est pas parce que t'as été convalescent pendant un mois que je vais être gentil avec toi maintenant que tu es sur pieds … » Et, plus bas, il ajouta, en se penchant légèrement vers le Survivant : « Joue le jeu, Harry. Je n'ai pas envie que ton molosse me fonde dessus. »

Le regard de Harry s'agrandit un instant derrière ses lunettes, puis il sembla comprendre. Il se retourna et découvrit alors, à l'autre bout du couloir, Ron. Celui-ci revenait visiblement de la Maison des Gryffondors, où il avait été chercher son balai. Stoppé net, il fixait les deux autres d'un air suspicieux. Ce n'est qu'en constatant que Harry regardait dans sa direction qu'il demanda, d'une voix forte -et lourde de menaces à l'intention du Serpentard :

« Tout va bien, Harry ? »

Le brun hocha la tête et répliqua :

« Oui, merci ! Je demandais juste à Draco ce qu'il avait répondu au contrôle de Métamorphoses de ce matin … »

« Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps à t'expliquer ça, Potter … » grinça le blond en retour, toisant Harry comme s'il avait face à lui la plus minable des vermines.

Ron considéra les deux jeunes gens un moment, en silence, semblant pensif. Puis il finit par hocher la tête, et fit un petit signe de la main à Harry avant de disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir :

« Bon, ok. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais dehors, avec les autres. »

« D'accord. » lui répondit le brun dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Mais une fois sûr d'être seul avec Draco, Harry se retourna vers lui et s'exclama :

« Par Merlin ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi … »

L'air surpris de son vis-à-vis lui fit lever un sourcil :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Oh rien, enfin … C'est juste t'entendre dire « Par Merlin » si spontanément … C'est une expression typiquement sorcière, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais entendue toute ta vie, alors … »

Harry Potter aurait pu se réjouir de ce petit souvenir visiblement retrouvé. Mais il préféra ne pas leur faire de fausse joie à tous deux. Il haussa les épaules et suggéra :

« J'ai dû entendre un de nos camarades le dire, et je l'aurais retenu. »

Draco fut un peu peiné du manque d'enthousiasme de son compagnon. Lui aurait été du genre à se réjouir de cette réussite, si infime fût-elle : après tout ce que le Survivant avait oublié, c'était presque là un exploit ! Mais il choisit de ne pas contrarier Harry, soulignant même dans un sourire encourageant :

« C'est bien s'il y a des choses qui commencent à rester … »

Le brun lui sourit en retour, puis changea de sujet. Entraînant son compagnon un peu à l'écart, dans l'embrasure d'une porte, il fit sur le ton de la confidence :

« En fait, je venais te voir pour te demander quelque chose … »

« Ca te manque donc tant que ça ? »

Les prunelles vertes s'écarquillèrent. « Hein ? »

Un sourire gourmand s'échappa des lèvres fines. « Le sexe. Ca te manque tant que ça ? »

Les joues pâles du brun s'empourprèrent tandis que ses yeux disparaissaient sous la frange trop longue.

La bouche espiègle du blond vint cueillir un baiser en guise d'excuse. « Je te taquine, petit lion. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

Draco hoqueta de surprise quand Harry vint se blottir brusquement contre lui, le serrant du plus fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras frêles. Il l'entendit vaguement murmurer quelque chose, mais comme le Survivant avait le nez blotti dans son pull, il ne put pas tout comprendre :

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas tout saisi Harry … »

« Je me donnerais à toi autant que tu le voudras, tu le sais … » La voix était cassée, presque désespérée. Tout le corps de Potter respirait l'angoisse et la détresse.

Alors, doucement, sans le brusquer, Draco le serra contre lui, lui caressant doucement le dos. Sa voix se fit douce comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Pour personne.

« Mais tu ne venais pas pour ça. Alors dis-moi ce que tu voulais … s'il-te-plaît. »

Harry se laissa bercer un moment, avant de soupirer et de s'écarter -comme à regrets- des bras de l'autre. Il planta ses prunelles dans celles de Draco, prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

« Oui … Je venais pour te demander de m'apprendre à jouer au Quidditch ! »

« Pardon ? » balbutia le blond, choqué, en reculant d'un pas, se cognant dans le mur derrière lui. Il se passa une main sur le front et poursuivit, dans un rictus à la fois moqueur et mal assuré : « Tu me demandes de … Ah ! Mais c'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie qui te passe par la tête ? Tu veux que moi, je … »

« Comprends-moi … » tenta Harry. « Il paraît que j'étais un bon joueur, et tout le monde s'attend à me voir jouer très bientôt. Et je ne me rappelle de rien, et ça peut prendre longtemps avant que ça me revienne, alors je me disais que … »

« Oui oui, ça va, j'ai compris ! » s'écria Malefoy pour couper net le flot incessant qui se déversait de Harry. « Simplement, pourquoi … moi ? Enfin, tu pouvais aller demander ça à ton benêt de copain roux, non ? Moi, je … »

« Ben, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux si c'était toi. Non ? » répondit Harry d'un ton sincère, à la limite de la naïveté tant il respirait l'innocence.

Draco esquissa une grimace, et fit, un peu perdu : « Je ne sais pas trop … en quoi ce serait mieux ? »

« Mais c'est parce que c'est toi. C'est avec toi que je suis le mieux ! » s'exclama le Survivant, avant tant de spontanéité que cela déstabilisa Malefoy une fois de plus. Il fallait reconnaître que voir Harry Potter faire une telle déclaration au Prince des Serpentards, cela avait de quoi choquer.

Mais qu'est-ce que Draco pouvait répondre à ça, à part :

« Bon, d'accord. » ?

Rien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Pour la deuxième fois depuis que je suis ici, je retrouve cette sensation grisante et abyssale de l'altitude. Voler dans les airs a quelque chose de planant, d'enivrant … de jouissif._

_Ce n'est pas comparable à ce que j'éprouve la nuit dans les bras de Draco … mais presque._

_Je me laisse porter, je me laisse emporter, je m'abandonne, jusqu'à frôler la déraison, jusqu'à l'ivresse douloureuse de l'oubli des sens._

_Ce vide autour de moi, pour la première fois, ne m'effraie pas, et pour rien au monde, je ne le quitterais. Je me sens bien, je me sens … vivant._

« Harry, fais attention, je t'en supplie, je … Aaah, mais braque, braque ! Fais gaffe à l'arbr … » Mais voyant que son compagnon se débrouillait très bien tout seul et était de toutes façons trop loin pour entendre ses indications, Draco se tut. Il soupira, et jeta de nouveau un regard anxieux en arrière, vers Poudlard.

Mais personne ne semblait les avoir vus. On était samedi, et la plupart des élèves flânaient ou étaient partis se promener. On ne s'inquièterait de leur absence que le soir venu, à la rigueur. Et comme les septièmes années avaient plus de liberté que les autres, on ne s'affolerait pas de l'absence prolongée de deux étudiants.

Tout ce que Draco espérait, c'était que belette et compagnie ne débarquent pas comme la dernière fois pour lui réclamer à grands cris leur Survivant.

Parce que lui aussi avait bien le droit de jouir de la présence de Harry, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Quoiqu'en disent les Gryffondors et son parrain.

Voyant le brun faire un looping sur son balai en poussant un grand cri de joie, le jeune homme fut tenté une fois de plus de lui crier de faire attention, mais il savait que, contrairement au reste du temps, Harry ne l'écouterait pas. Draco avait été étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle le brun avait retrouvé son agilité sur un balai, alors qu'il avait tout oublié de la pratique du vol. Il avait franchement hésité à le laisser monter seul dessus, mais il constatait à présent que ses craintes n'étaient pas justifiées.

Il fallait croire que, définitivement, Harry Potter avait ça dans le sang.

Il y a effectivement des choses qu'on n'oublie pas.

« Et à en juger par la façon dont il fait l'amour, je serais tenté de croire que je ne suis pas le premier à être passé sur ce crétin … » marmonna Draco, bougon, pour lui-même. Mais en jetant un œil au brun, qui se laissait aller à voler avec rapidité dans un plaisir spontané et presque enfantin, le visage du blond s'adoucit. Il se sentit obligé d'ajouter : « Tu parles … Naïf comme il est, il ne devait même pas savoir comment on faisait pour embrasser … »

En attendant que Harry en ait assez de voler -ce qui pouvait prendre un certain temps !-, Draco alla s'installer sur un rocher. Il avait emmené le brun vers la Forêt Interdite, pensant qu'ainsi personne ne les apercevrait.

Mais c'était sans compter Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Sa cabane se trouvait non loin de l'orée des bois, et si on l'y voyait plutôt rarement en semaine -il donnait ses cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques vers le château-, il y passait le plus clair de son temps le weekend. Et c'est justement ce moment que choisit Hagrid pour venir se promener à la lisière de la forêt. En entendant approcher le géant, Draco sauta sur ses pieds, paniqué. Il voulut prévenir Harry de l'arrivée de quelqu'un, mais le brun était trop haut dans les airs pour l'entendre. A la va-vite, le Serpentard empoigna sa baguette et jeta un sort d'invisibilité sur son compagnon.

« Draco, c'est toi ? » demanda la voix bourrue mais amicale de Hagrid, en entrant dans le champ de vision du blond.

Ce dernier fit volte-face vers le garde forestier, et balbutia :

« Ah … Hagrid ? Heu oui, je suis là … »

« Tu n'es pas avec tes petits camarades ? » questionna gentiment l'homme, tout en approchant de sa démarche lourde.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le ciel, et constatant avec soulagement qu'on ne voyait plus Harry, répondit alors :

« Non … Je préférais … être seul. Pour réviser. Mes sorts. »

« Oh bien, oui, je vois, je vois ! » Le géant balaya la clairière du regard et ajouta en plissant les yeux : « C'est vrai que c'est bien agréable de s'isoler sous ces arbres, on y est bien tranquille … »

« Oui, voilà, c'est ça. »

« Et puis, quand il fait bon, comme aujourd'hui -ce qui soit dit en passant est une chance, parce que vu la saison, ça va peut-être pas durer-, donc je disais que quand il fait bon, c'est sympathique de venir là … »

« Pour s'isoler, c'est ça … »

« Oui oui oui, tout à fait. Moi-même, j'aime bien y venir seul, de temps à autre, et … »

« Seul, en effet … »

« Parce que tu vois, la communion avec la nature, et … »

Laissant déblatérer le géant sur la forêt et les animaux, Draco sursauta en entendant Harry pousser une autre exclamation joyeuse au loin. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas pensé à jeter le sort Silencio sur le brun, et il espérait que Hagrid n'entendrait pas le Survivant. Mais en reportant son attention sur l'homme, Draco constata que l'autre était toujours lancé dans son laïus sur le repos de l'homme au sein de Mère Nature.

« Oui, bon, Hagrid, je ne veux pas paraître impoli, mais comme vous insistiez vous-même sur la nécessité d'être seul parfois … »

« Oui, Draco, c'est essentiel de se retrouver seul face à soi-même … »

« Oui, voilà. » reprit un peu agacé le Serpentard. « Et bien, justement, je suis venu ici pour être seul. Pour travailler, vous savez. » fit-il en agitant sa baguette, d'un geste à la fois désinvolte et menaçant.

Le géant sembla enfin comprendre et s'exclama : « Ah mais oui, pardon mon garçon ! Je vais te laisser réviser, bien sûr, bien sûr … De mon côté, j'allais justement faire un petit tour près du lac. »

« Oui, c'est ça, bonne idée … » lâcha Draco entre ses dents, ajoutant à part, pour lui-même : « Et franchement, bon débarras ! »

Il salua courtoisement le géant, espérant que celui-ci disparaîtrait rapidement, avant qu'il ne prenne l'idée à un Harry -invisible, mais l'ignorant sûrement- de venir atterrir subitement ici. Heureusement, Hagrid ne fit pas mine de s'attarder, mais juste avant de quitter l'orée du bois, il se retourna vers Draco, et demanda :

« Au fait, tu ne sais pas où est Harry ? »

Le blond dut faire appel à tout le sang-froid qui caractérisait l'emblème de sa Maison pour ne pas rougir et bafouiller. Il se tint droit et demanda d'un ton dédaigneux :

« Et pourquoi, moi, je saurais où se trouve Potter ? »

Hagrid ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se reprit dans un sourire :

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas très amis … Non, c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis son rétablissement, et ça m'aurait bien fait plaisir d'avoir une petite visite de sa part … » Il sembla pensif un moment, mais il releva finalement la tête et dit : « Bon, et bien, bonne journée à toi. »

« Oui. Adi … au revoir. » se reprit Draco.

Une fois seul, le blond releva la tête vers le ciel, et tenta de repérer au son Harry, afin de lever le sort d'invisibilité.

Mais entre-temps, le Survivant, sans pouvoir vraiment l'expliquer, avait ressenti qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. A un moment, il avait cru entendre Draco crier quelque chose dans sa direction, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Ce n'est que quelques secondes après qu'il avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose de bizarre, une impression étrange … Son corps, tout son être paraissait changés, sans qu'il ne perçoive pour autant quoique ce soit de différent.

Ce n'est qu'en descendant voler au ras du lac, malgré les recommandations de prudence de son compagnon, que Harry comprit : au-dessus de l'eau, aucun reflet n'apparaissait. Ou plutôt, Harry pouvait y distinguer chaque nuage, chaque oiseau volant au-dessus, mais lui … il ne se reflétait pas. Comme s'il n'existait pas.

La sensation d'étrangeté ne l'avait pas quitté, mais s'ajouta alors une angoisse sourde doublée d'un sentiment d'incompréhension … presque de dépersonnalisation.

Quand un bruit de pas attira son attention. Il vit s'approcher du lac un homme à la haute carrure. Ne prenant pas le temps de se dire que le nouvel arrivant ne pouvait pas le voir puisque lui-même ne se distinguait pas dans le reflet de l'eau, il braqua le balai de Draco vers le ciel et fonça à une vitesse vertigineuse vers les bois, où il savait qu'il retrouverait son camarade. Il voulait se cacher au plus vite, et tout à cet objectif, il en oublia les conseils élémentaires de prudence. Pris dans son élan, il ne put redresser à temps son balai, et se voyait irrémédiablement fondre vers le sol. Le cri que poussa Draco, qui venait de l'entendre arriver, suivi du « Finite incantatem », ne parvinrent que faiblement à Harry, qui croyait sa fin arrivée. Il tenta, en vain, de se rabattre sur le côté, de dévier la trajectoire de son balai, mais le Nimbus 2000 était moins maniable que l'Eclair de Feu -et qui sait si, pris à une telle vitesse, l'ancien balai de Harry aurait pu changer de trajectoire à temps.

« HARRY ! » hurla encore Draco à pleins poumons, en pure perte.

A ce cri, le Survivant eut le réflexe instinctif -et inexpliqué- de lâcher des deux mains son balai pour les croiser devant lui, en un geste défensif. Le balai fila droit devant lui, et comme il ne le tenait plus, Harry s'en sentit décoller, prêt à s'écraser sur le sol. Pris en pleine course, il hurla un « Protego » désespéré et rageur, venu du cœur.

Arraché d'un fragment de mémoire.

Stupéfait, Draco vit son balai s'écraser en premier sur le sol dans un abominable bruit de bois et de métal brisé, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand il vit Harry prendre la même direction. Mais au moment où le brun allait lui aussi heurter avec violence le sol, la formule qu'il cria l'entoura d'un bouclier magique puissant. Il atterrit sur l'herbe assez violemment, mais sans encombres.

Le blond sentit son cœur louper un battement puis se remettre à reprendre un rythme normal quand il constata que Harry n'avait rien.

Miraculeusement.

Le corps de Draco consentit enfin à bouger, le libérant de sa torpeur. Il se précipita auprès de Harry, et l'enlaça dans un élan angoissé et soulagé à la fois.

« Salazar soit loué … Harry, par pitié, ne me refais jamais ça ! »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il laissa son compagnon le serrer dans ses bras. Il l'entendit pleurer doucement. Mais ne fit aucun geste pour le consoler.

Il était trop choqué pour cela.

Il fixait ses mains, plein d'incompréhension. Envahi du sentiment persistant qu'une chose incroyable venait de se produire … Une chose qui ne lui était pas totalement étrangère.

Mais qu'il n'aurait su expliquer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je sens de nouveau mon corps qui m'échappe. Il semble envahi de sensations que je ne comprends pas. Qui ne sont pas moi._

_Des sensations que je ne connais pas._

_Et dont je ne veux pas !_

_J'ai si peur de dériver une fois de plus vers un abyme inconnu, qui m'engloutirait … Qui me tuerait._

_Je veux me retrouver, mais pas au prix de bribes de souvenirs incompréhensibles et effrayants._

_Pas à ce prix-là._

_J'ai peur de moi …_

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un temps qui leur parut infini à tous deux que Draco consentit à relâcher son étreinte. Il détourna la tête un moment pour essuyer du plat de la main ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas que Harry le voie dans cet état. Lui-même, maintenant que son angoisse était passée, se trouvait ridicule de s'être affolé comme ça. Cela lui ressemblait si peu.

Mais à vrai dire, il se reconnaissait à peine depuis que Harry était revenu, alors …

« Draco ? »

La voix faible et incertaine du Survivant -qui n'avait jamais autant mérité ce surnom !- le tira de ses pensées. Il releva ses yeux gris acier vers lui. Il ne rencontra pas, comme il s'y attendait, les prunelles troubles de Harry : celui-ci fixait toujours ses mains d'un air interdit.

Le Serpentard caressa alors la joue pâle du brun en un geste qui se voulait apaisant, mais qui étonnamment fit sursauter Harry.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Draco, à la fois surpris et vexé de cette réaction.

Le regard du brun se voila une seconde, puis il sembla redescendre sur Terre :

« Je … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Là, quand je suis … Quand j'ai failli … »

« Mourir ? » lâcha Draco abruptement, plus pour libérer sa propre angoisse que pour rajouter à la détresse de l'autre.

« Oui. » fit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Draco se recula, ramenant ses jambes en tailleur. Il tourna la tête et fixa un moment les débris éparpillés de son Nimbus 2000 avant de pouvoir reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Honnêtement. » finit-il par dire d'une voix blanche. Sa peur n'était peut-être pas totalement passée, en fin de comptes. « Tu aurais dû mourir. En tout cas te faire très mal. Mais là … c'est … »

« Un miracle ? » suggéra Harry, sans trop y croire toutefois.

« Peut-être. » fit Draco, sceptique lui aussi.

Enfin, le ciel d'orage rencontra le vert émeraude. S'y ancra. L'attira à lui, l'invitant à s'y plonger.

A s'y noyer.

Harry voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Draco se pencha vers lui, empoigna son visage des deux mains et l'embrassa. Avec force, avec passion. Avec abandon, et détresse. Jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, et la raison.

Jusqu'à l'oubli.

Et quand enfin ses lèvres quittèrent celles de son compagnon, ce fut pour murmurer, une seconde fois :

« Ne me refais jamais ça. » Il soupira et colla son front contre celui de Harry. « Ne meurs pas comme ça, ce serait vraiment trop stupide. »

Harry rit doucement, un peu nerveusement.

« Je ne plaisante pas, » reprit Draco, très sérieux. Il s'éloigna un peu de l'adolescent brun pour capter toute son attention et dit : « C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu tombes de balai ici. Je n'ai pas envie de recoller les morceaux à chaque fois. »

Le Survivant jeta un petit coup d'œil autour de lui, et glissa dans une grimace :

« C'est vrai que c'était ici qu'on avait atterri la première fois … Mais ce coup-ci, je crois bien que j'ai achevé ton balai ! » Ils rirent tous les deux, puis Harry s'arrêta, et ajouta en levant un regard timide vers Draco : « Et c'est aussi ici que … tu sais, la première fois … »

Draco se sentit fondre : Harry savait dire les choses avec franchise et honnêteté, et arrivait en même temps à garder une pudeur et une timidité si touchantes … Harry Potter était quelqu'un de si simple et si complexe à la fois que c'en était désarmant. Mais Draco Malefoy n'était pas du genre à se laisser déstabiliser : il commençait à connaître le brun, depuis le temps … même si au bout de 7 ans il pouvait encore se laisser surprendre par lui.

Son cœur fit un bond quand il constata que, à se retrouver dans cette même situation qu'il y a quelques semaines à peine, il désirait Harry avec une avidité et une violence surprenantes.

Cependant, il hésita : devait-il une fois de plus réclamer de Harry cet abandon et cette soumission, alors que le brun était visiblement ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de vivre ? Malefoy n'était pas le genre de personne à se poser autant de questions d'ordinaire, et la culpabilité et le remords ne faisaient pas partie du panel d'émotions qu'il était censé ressentir. Mais lui non plus n'était pas sorti indemne de ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt : l'espace d'une seconde, il avait cru perdre Harry pour toujours. Et cela l'avait anéanti.

Même l'espace d'une seconde.

Et ça suffisait à le faire hésiter. Mais ce fut finalement Harry qui apaisa ses craintes, en lui soufflant, le regard un peu rêveur :

« J'en garde un bon souvenir, tu sais … »

Un souvenir qui avait réussi à rester gravé en Potter. Pouvoir prononcer cette phrase était en soi un miracle pour le Survivant.

Et le Serpentard en avait bien conscience.

C'est dans un sourire qu'il répondit alors :

« Et si on s'en créait un autre, de bon souvenir, ici ? »

Harry fixa Draco un moment, semblant réfléchir. Peser le pour et le contre. C'est quand il vit le blond commencer à ôter son pull et dégrafer son pantalon, avec des gestes lents et calculés, qu'il s'exclama, soudain paniqué :

« Attends ! Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée … Tu sais, j'ai vu quelqu'un par ici tout à l'heure, et … »

Draco finit d'ôter sa chemise, et entreprit de s'attaquer aux habits de Harry, quand il lui dit, dans un sourire gourmand et pernicieux :

« C'est vrai, on pourrait nous surprendre, mais j'ai vraiment envie de toi, là, tu vois … »

Tout en aidant son compagnon à défaire les boutons de sa propre chemise, Harry gémissait :

« Oui, je comprends, Draco, vraiment vraiment, mais … Je, on peut au moins aller dans ta chambre, non ? Ou … »

Comme Draco commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, le brun se laissa aller une seconde, puis finit par arriver à se reprendre, le temps de dire dans un murmure :

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que les gens sachent, pour nous … »

C'est quand Draco l'allongea sur le sol et fit glisser lentement sur ses hanches fines son pantalon -Harry avait tellement maigri pendant sa convalescence qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir son pantalon pour le lui retirer- que le brun perdit la raison.

« Mais je m'étais peut-être trompé … » acheva-t-il dans un gémissement de plaisir et d'abandon.

Draco consentit alors enfin à délaisser un instant ces petits jeux, pour revenir à la hauteur du visage de son amant. Il afficha un visage sérieux pour dire :

« Non, tu ne t'étais pas trompé. C'est vrai que je ne tiens pas à ce que tout Poudlard le sache, je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne nous embêter. » Il sourit, et se passa doucement la langue sur les lèvres avant d'ajouter : « Mais j'ai trop envie de toi pour avoir la patience d'attendre … Alors, tais-toi et laisse-moi faire … tout ira bien. »

Il tendit la main et attrapa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Tandis que Harry le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, Draco lui murmura en l'embrassant :

« Je te propose de découvrir quelque chose de totalement inédit. » Il prononça un sort d'invisibilité pour eux deux, et le brun redécouvrit alors la sensation étrange qui l'avait étreint un peu plus tôt, quand il était en plein vol. Il se regarda mais ne vit rien de changé sur lui. Mais quand il leva les yeux vers Draco, il poussa un cri : le blond avait disparu !

« Chut … » fit une voix provenant de là où se trouvait le Serpentard une seconde auparavant. « Ne t'affole pas Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco ? Dis-moi ! C'est comme tout à l'heure, je … Mmmph ! » La bouche de son compagnon était venue sceller la sienne pour le calmer. Il sentit le corps de Draco s'écraser sur le sien, les mains du blond le parcourir doucement, achevant d'enlever ses habits, mais il ne le voyait toujours pas.

« Je nous ai jeté un sort d'invisibilité. Personne ne peut nous voir, même si nous-même percevons toujours notre propre corps … »

« Mais tu me vois, toi ? »

« Non, bien sûr. » répliqua le Serpentard, tout en ôtant lui aussi ce qui lui restait de vêtements.

« Mais, comment on va faire, pour … » Il laissa échapper un long gémissement quand la main de Draco vint se saisir de son sexe pour le caresser lentement.

« Tu vois, » lui parvint la voix rauque du blond. « Pas besoin de te voir pour te sentir. »

Harry hocha la tête, conscient que Draco ne pouvait pas le voir acquiescer, mais ne pouvant pas desserrer les lèvres au risque de crier bruyamment son plaisir. Il voyait son sexe durcir de minute en minute, et ressentait les gestes de son amant, mais ne le voyait pas.

C'était à la fois troublant et déconcertant.

Puissamment érotique, en fait.

Tendant la main dans le vide, il rencontra les doux cheveux du blond. Il lui caressa lentement la tête, laissant l'autre lui mordiller ou lui sucer les doigts de temps à autre. Puis Draco vint repousser de nouveau Harry sur le sol, lui chuchotant :

« Laisse, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi … »

Tout en se laissant aller sous les caresses et les baisers de son partenaire avec plaisir, Harry murmura, tout en fermant les yeux :

« Tu t'occupes toujours de moi, Draco … toujours … merci … »

Draco rougit, et esquissa un sourire sincère, qui adoucissait considérablement son visage, toujours si dur. Il fut heureux en cet instant que le brun ne puisse pas le voir. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le surprenne en état de faiblesse. Il redescendit de nouveau à hauteur du bassin de Harry, et embrassa les cuisses et le ventre de ce dernier, laissant sur sa peau de minces sillons humides.

Le Survivant ouvrit les yeux un moment, s'amusant de voir se dessiner ces raies mouillées, alors qu'il ne voyait pas la bouche de son amant les tracer. Il pouvait voir chaque partie de son corps réagir à la sensuelle torture que lui infligeait l'autre, mais c'est comme s'il était seul, perdu au milieu de ce bain de sensations dont il ne pouvait jamais deviner à l'avance la provenance. Mais quand Draco prit en bouche son sexe, sans prévenir, Harry renonça à penser. Il mordit son poing pour ne pas crier et rejeta la tête en arrière, dans l'herbe, vaincu.

Chaque minute passée dans les bras de Draco lui faisait tout oublier, et il en était heureux. Le monde n'existait plus, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il n'existait plus que pour Draco, rien ne comptait en dehors de Draco.

Son monde se résumait à lui, à leurs deux corps enchevêtrés.

Scellés, comme pour toujours.

Quand le blond le pénétra avec douceur et lenteur, après l'avoir fait jouir longuement, plusieurs fois, de sa bouche et de ses mains, Harry ne put retenir une larme. Draco, qui avait posé sa tête contre celle du Survivant, comme souvent quand il l'enlaçait si étroitement, demanda :

« Je te fais mal ? »

« Non, non … » balbutia Harry, pris au dépourvu par les autres larmes qui coulaient elles aussi, sans prévenir. « Non, au contraire … Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens, je … » Il avala sa salive, et laisse le plaisir le submerger sous un nouveau mouvement profond de son amant. « Je suis juste … bien. » conclut-il en serrant encore plus fort Draco dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps, à se donner un plaisir intense mutuellement, sans jamais relâcher leur étroite étreinte.

A un moment, se sentant arriver au paroxysme de son désir, Draco accéléra la cadence. Harry se plia à sa volonté, suivant les mouvements amples du corps du blond. Quand tout à coup des éclats de voix se firent entendre à l'orée de la forêt. Harry se tendit instantanément et Draco cessa tout mouvement en voyant l'attitude de son amant.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » murmura-t-il.

« Mais … tu n'entends pas ? Il y a du monde qui arrive, il faut que nous … » Il commence à s'agiter, cherchant à se libérer de l'étreinte de son partenaire.

« Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, ne t'en fais pas … »

Les voix se rapprochaient, on distinguait au moins trois étudiants, riant et bavardant joyeusement.

« D'accord, » murmura le brun, toujours mort d'inquiétude, « mais on va pas continuer à faire l'amour alors qu'ils sont si près … »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » fit, ironique, Draco, ne se souciant visiblement pas de l'état de Harry, puisqu'il reprit ses va-et-vient en lui sans se poser des questions.

« Mais mais … ils pourraient nous entendre ! Et … »

« C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? » nota alors le Serpentard, en s'arrêtant enfin. Harry hocha la tête -en vain- avec frénésie, soulagé que son amant comprenne.

Les trois élèves faisaient justement leur apparition dans la petite clairière, continuant à discuter sans se douter de la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres à peine d'eux.

« Oh par Merlin, » lâcha Harry entre ses dents, mortifié. « Ce sont tes amis, en plus … »

En se retournant, Malefoy constata qu'effectivement, Pansy, Blaise et Vincent se trouvaient non loin d'eux.

Il esquissa une grimace et sourit : « Je ne crois pas que ça les aurait choqué outre mesure, mais bon, si tu tiens à ce qu'on reste discrets … »

Il tendit le bras vers sa baguette, et Harry sembla se détendre enfin, rasséréné de penser que Draco était revenu à la raison. Mais quand il l'entendit murmurer « Silencio », il eut un doute, et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Draco ? »

« Je nous ai jeté un sort de silence. Maintenant, en plus de ne pas pouvoir nous voir, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre. » susurra Malefoy.

Comprenant ce qui l'attendait, Harry sentit son sang se glacer.

« Mais moi, je vais t'entendre hurler … » acheva Draco, en saisissant avec fermeté les jambes du brun, et en s'enfonçant de nouveau en lui, d'un coup de hanche sec.

Effectivement, Harry hurla. De plaisir et de douleur, de désir et de peur.

Draco Malefoy fit l'amour à Harry Potter, sans retenue, sans tabou, à quelques mètres à peine de trois de leurs camarades. Dans le plus grand secret, sans être vus, et pourtant si exposés, si indécents.

Harry vit son corps onduler, se tordre et se montrer avide sous des assauts invisibles, sous le regard aveugle d'autres personnes.

En sentant Draco atteindre l'orgasme au plus profond de son corps, il se dit que cette étreinte avait quelque chose de malsain, de dérangeant.

Mais, plus dérangeant encore, il se surprit à aimer ça.

Et il jouit lui aussi, haletant et éreinté, dans les bras de son amant.

Dans les bras de celui qui l'avait emmené sur ces chemins qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Qu'il n'avait jamais connus.

Qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû connaître …


	13. As if all of that doesn’t have any impor

Bonjour,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de « Fallen angels ». Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, je le trouve un peu « décalé » par rapport aux autres, mais il me semblait essentiel malgré tout, pour ce qu'il pose et annonce pour la suite.

Le prochain chapitre devrait marquer un tournant important, et j'avais besoin de ce chapitre 13 un peu différent pour l'amener.

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K+.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 13 : As if all of that doesn't have any importance ...

_Est-ce que ne pas dire toute la vérité est mentir ? Est-ce que je fais du mal aux autres si je garde certaines choses pour moi ?_

_Est-ce qu'on peut comparer mon amnésie à un mensonge que je me ferais à moi-même ? Que je ferais aux autres ?_

_Je ne pense pas._

_Dès lors, si je ne leur dis pas tout ce que j'ai en moins, est-ce que je leur mens ?_

_Qu'est-ce que je leur dois ? Que puis-je garder pour moi seul ?_

_Est-ce que je leur fais du mal ?_

Pour une fois, Hermione Granger, brillante étudiante, aimant le contact des livres et l'odeur du vieux papier par-dessus tout, ne s'arrêta pas devant sa librairie préférée. Ni devant la boutique de littérature suivante. Non, elle fila droit devant, dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard, avec un but bien précis en tête.

Derrière elle, Ron et Harry peinaient à suivre. Il faut dire qu'une discussion animée s'était engagée entre les deux jeunes gens, et que l'idée de leur amie brune ne les passionnait pas non plus outre mesure.

« Ecoute, tu peux bien me le donner, non ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'ennuie … » tentait une nouvelle fois le Survivant, toujours sans élever la voix, mais d'un ton un peu plus ferme qu'auparavant tout de même.

Son ami fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers le brun pour lui répondre, tout en jetant un œil à Hermione pour voir s'ils ne l'avaient pas perdue dans la foule des badauds.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire avec un balai, hein ? »

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire, et lâcha sur un ton d'évidence :

« Ben … voler. » Avisant l'air sceptique et contrarié du roux, il ajouta, tout en évitant une énorme dame encombrée de paquets qui sortait d'une boutique et qui ne l'avait pas vu : « C'est mon balai, après tout, j'ai bien le droit de l'utiliser, quand même … »

« Voler, mais … Enfin, Harry, pardon de te dire ça, mais tu as tout oublié. » Ron soupira et secoua la tête : « Pour être honnête, vieux, y'a quelques temps je voulais venir voler avec toi, mais on m'a répondu que tu devais avoir tout oublié, et que c'était donc pas très prudent. » Il tourna la tête vers la boutique de Quidditch devant laquelle ils passaient justement -Hermione semblait d'ailleurs avoir accéléré le pas à ce moment précis, sans doute pour éviter que les garçons ne s'attardent devant-, et eut un petit sourire triste : « Y'aurait que moi, je te donnerais ton Eclair de Feu dans la minute, crois-moi. Mais … hé ben, le problème c'est que je ne suis pas seul, justement. »

Se retournant vers ses amis, Hermione les interrompit un moment pour s'écrier :

« On y est presque, c'est après cette rue là ! »

« Super, Hermione, super ! » répondit Ron avec un enthousiasme feint, puis il se concentra de nouveau sur son meilleur ami, qui le regardait avec attention.

« Oui, je comprends bien … » reprenait justement le Survivant. « Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ça ira. »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Je peux voler, je le sens … C'est au fond de moi, là … » Il plaqua une main sur son torse.

Surpris, Ron fixa Harry et lut dans ses yeux une telle assurance qu'il ne put que s'incliner … même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'était la meilleure chose à faire :

« D'accord … Je te montrerais où il est. Mais promets moi de … »

« Oui oui, je serais prudent ! » s'exclama le brun, heureux que son camarade ait accédé à sa demande.

Ron lui mit une main sur l'épaule et arrêtant son camarade, vint se planter devant lui :

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît, soit prudent, et permets moi au moins de t'accompagner pendant tes premiers essais de vol, afin que je sois sûr … »

« Evidemment. » assura Harry, se gardant bien de dire qu'il s'était déjà entraîné avec Draco. Ce souvenir le ramena alors à la séance dans l'herbe qui avait suivie, et il rougit, tentant de se contrôler.

Mais heureusement, son interlocuteur n'eut pas le temps de lui demander la raison de son trouble : Hermione, ne voyant pas les garçons la suivre, avait fait demi-tour, et était revenue les chercher. Plantée au bout de l'allée, elle s'écria, si fort que tous les passants se retournèrent vers elle, surpris.

« Ronald Weasley ! Harry James Potter ! Franchement, vous n'avez pas l'impression de gêner ? »

Ron se retourna vers elle avec de grands yeux :

« Ben … non. »

« Et bien si ! » répondit-elle avec fureur, si fort que ses deux amis sursautèrent, avant de se tasser sur eux-mêmes, effrayés.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Harry en chuchotant.

Ron, tout en venant se cacher derrière le brun, comme Hermione avançait vers eux, fulminante, murmura :

« Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. »

« Par Merlin … » trembla le héros du monde sorcier, pâlissant à vue d'œil, plus la brune approchait.

Elle s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux, et agita un doigt menaçant devant leurs nez :

« Franchement, vous exagérez, les garçons ! Ca fait je sais pas combien de temps que je vous attends là-bas, vous traînez alors qu'on n'a pas toute la journée devant nous, et en plus, en plus ! Vous vous plantez en plein milieu du chemin et vous gênez tout le monde ! Vous devriez avoir honte … » Elle leva les mains au ciel, découragée.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête à droite à gauche, suffisamment pour constater qu'effectivement ils gênaient le passage. Les gens les regardaient mi-moqueurs, mi-énervés, faisant le tour pour pouvoir passer.

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux et ébouriffa sa tignasse rousse. C'est d'un air ennuyé qu'il répondit à son amie d'une toute petite voix :

« Oui, c'est vrai … Bon, pardon, Mione … N'en faisons pas tout un plat, ok ? »

« J'ai pas bien entendu, Ronald ! » fit la Gryffondor en tendant l'oreille.

S'empourprant, le jeune homme fit un peu plus fort :

« Pardon ! »

Se tournant brusquement vers leur ami brun, Hermione s'exclama, les sourcils froncés :

« Et toi Harry ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu ! »

« Heu oui … pardon, pardon, je suis désolé ! » bafouilla le jeune homme, confus -et toujours un peu apeuré par l'attitude de sa camarade.

Laquelle camarade laissa apparaître un magnifique sourire après cela :

« Bien, je préfère cela. D'autant que c'est pour toi, Harry, qu'on sort. Alors maintenant suivez-moi, qu'on ne traîne plus … » Et elle reprit le commandement des opérations, montrant le chemin aux deux autres, qui la suivirent bon gré mal gré.

En retrait pour que son amie ne l'entende pas, le brun marmonna, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon trop grand -heureusement retenu par une ceinture, sans quoi tout Pré-au-lard aurait eu une vue plongeante sur le caleçon du Survivant. :

« Mais j'avais rien demandé, moi, d'abord … »

Reconnaissant là les moues et attitudes si caractéristiques de son meilleur ami, Ron éclata de rire, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui glissant, les yeux rieurs :

« Bah, tu t'y feras, vieux ! Elle est comme ça, notre Mione, et y'a rien qui la changera ! »

Qu'il était bon pour le rouquin de retrouver son ami. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, malgré le temps, malgré les évènements …

Si tout pouvait être ainsi, le monde s'en serait peut-être mieux porté.

Mais quoiqu'on fasse, il y a des choses qui changent.

Quoiqu'on fasse …

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je me sens bien avec mes « amis ». C'est vrai._

_Mais je ne suis pas tranquille._

_Pas serein._

_Pas autant qu'avec Draco, qui me donne pourtant parfois tant de raison d'avoir peur, de m'énerver, de pleurer, de frémir … Mais avec lui, je sais aussi que je peux rire, me détendre, rêver, jouir, vivre._

_Avec lui, je me sens vivant._

_Avec mes amis, je me sens … je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas être moi. J'ai l'impression d'être en représentation. De chercher pour eux qui je suis, qui je dois être. D'essayer d'être celui qu'il faut être. Celui qu'ils attendent …_

_Celui que je ne sais plus être. Celui que je devine parfois. Celui qui m'échappe toujours._

_Celui que j'étais et que j'ai perdu._

_Peut-être pour toujours …_

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Ron, après avoir observé chaque coin de la boutique, se tourna vers son amie brune et balbutia :

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de nous emmener dans la plus grande boutique de Pré-au-lard ? Mais tu es folle, on va en avoir pour 3 jours rien que pour faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée ! Et je ne parle même pas de l'étage supérieur … »

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione glissa : « Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu … ». Et elle ajouta d'un ton ironique en désignant une pancarte lumineuse près de la porte d'entrée, derrière elle : « Et tu as vu ? Ils ont ouvert tout récemment le sous-sol, rien que pour les chaussures ! »

Le profond soupir que poussa le roux réussit à faire voler un panneau « Promotion sur les pyjamas rayés » qui pendait devant lui. Hermione ignora la réaction de son camarade et se tourna vers Harry, qui regardait d'un air distrait les nombreux étalages de vêtements qui s'étendaient dans tout le magasin, où évoluait toute la jeunesse sorcière environnante.

« Cette boutique est la plus réputée des environs ! Je suis sûre que tu y trouveras ton bonheur … » indiqua la jeune fille, d'une voix enthousiaste.

Le Survivant lui adressa un petit sourire éteint, et souligna :

« C'est gentil, mais … tout ça, ce n'était peut-être pas la peine. Je vais me racheter un ou deux pantalons, un pull, et ça ira bien, tu sais … »

Le regard chocolat de Hermione se voila un instant.

« Harry … Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ton style de t'habiller chic ou à la mode. Je sais bien que ça ne t'intéresse pas trop tout ça, mais … » Elle haussa les épaules en geste d'impuissance : « Ca m'a toujours ennuyée de te voir si pauvrement habillé. Ce n'est pas comme Ron, tu as de l'argent, toi. » Harry l'écoutait sans mot dire, tentant de suivre, de retenir les informations qu'elle lui fournissait, s'efforçant de raccrocher les wagons entre eux, en espérant que ça fasse redémarrer le train … un jour.

Faisant quelques pas dans la boutique, Hermione poursuivait :

« Mais tu as toujours continué à t'habiller avec le peu qu'on t'avait donné, comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance … »

« Sans doute que ça n'en avait pas … »

Les yeux chocolat, étonnés, vinrent rencontrer les prunelles émeraudes.

« Ben oui, si tu dis que j'ai toujours fait comme si ça ne comptait pas … c'est sûrement parce que réellement, ça ne comptait pas pour moi. » Il haussa les épaules, un peu hésitant à s'aventurer sur un terrain qui ne pouvait être que de conjonctures pour lui, pour le moment. « C'est vrai que mon apparence ne me paraît vraiment pas être une préoccupation importante … » Il baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus la tristesse qu'il lisait alors chez Hermione. Depuis qu'elle avait pleuré devant lui, il craignait tant que cette situation ne se reproduise.

Mais la jeune fille était plus courageuse qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Elle ravala la détresse qui venait effectivement de pointer chez elle, et reprit :

« C'est vrai, je comprends … Mais est-ce que toi, tu peux comprendre que c'est difficile pour nous, tes amis, de te voir ne pas prendre soin de toi, de ne pas t'accorder plus de … valeur ? » Elle jeta un œil à Ron, qui malgré ses protestations en arrivant dans cette boutique, se promenait maintenant dans les rayons en regardant tous ces articles qu'il ne pourrait jamais se payer d'un œil admiratif. La brune poursuivit alors, un petit regard triste accroché au visage :

« Tu vois, Ron n'a pas les moyens de s'acheter tout ça. Le moindre vêtement ici est bien au-dessus de ses moyens. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'en rêver, de les apprécier, voire même de les critiquer ! Mais toi, Harry … » Elle le fixa de nouveau, dardant un regard intense sur lui : « Mais toi, toi qui pourrais tout t'acheter ici, ou presque, toi tu ne prêtes pas attention à tout ça. Pire, ça ne t'évoque rien. Ca ne te fait pas envie, pas plus que cela te déplaît … Tu passes à côté de tout ça comme si ça ne te concernait pas. Comme si tu n'avais pas assez de valeur pour te sentir concerné par … la vie. Par tout ce qu'elle contient. »

Elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle en avait trop dit.

Trop, ou pas assez.

Trop de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Pas assez pour que Harry se rappelle de celui qu'il était.

Même s'il pouvait s'entrevoir à travers ce que Hermione venait de lui dire. Et ce qu'il avait perçu entre les lignes ne l'avait pas tellement étonné. Elle parlait de celui qu'il était avant, et pourtant, c'est comme si elle avait lu une partie de son cœur actuel.

Oui, Harry ne s'estimait sans doute pas assez, ne percevait pas pleinement combien il pouvait avoir de la valeur. A quel point il pouvait compter, à quel point sa vie avait un sens.

Une légitimité.

Une raison d'être.

Oui, Harry ne comprenait pas quelle importance cela avait d'être bien habillé ou pas, d'avoir de l'allure, d'être bien coiffé.

Mais cela semblait compter pour ses amis, et même Draco y avait fait allusion.

Alors, même s'il ne comprenait pas, même s'il n'entrevoyait pas l'utilité ou le bien-fondé de tout cela, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à ses proches, pourquoi pas ?

Et si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'aurait pas plu à celui qu'il était avant, qu'importe ? De ça aussi, Harry Potter n'en avait cure.

Il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui comptait pour lui … Mais y-en avait-il jamais eu beaucoup ?

Le brun sourit alors à sa camarade, et dit avec un regain d'enthousiasme, que seul l'indifférence peut insuffler :

« Ecoute, oui, tu as raison ! Il est peut-être tant de changer tout ça, après tout … J'ai carte blanche pour me trouver quelque chose de sympa ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai prévu un budget raisonnable, ne t'en fais pas : tu pourras largement te faire plaisir, tout en ne dépensant pas trop. Regarde et essaie ce qui te plaît, et Ron et moi on te donnera notre avis. » Les yeux chocolats pétillaient de nouveau.

Mais était-ce comme de la mélancolie qu'on pouvait y déceler, au fond ?

Harry ne chercha pas plus loin, et partit errer dans le magasin avant de se retrouver confronté de nouveau à une détresse dont il ne saurait que faire. Il avait déjà du mal avec le propre vide qui l'envahissait si souvent, qu'il ne savait pas quelle main tendre à la jeune fille, quelle épaule compatissante lui prêter, quelle oreille attentive lui accorder …

Il ne savait plus être l'ami qu'elle avait sans doute connu.

Le brun se promena entre chaque rayon, regardant avec attention les habits, les accessoires, tout ce qui plaisait aux jeunes de son âge, tout ce qui leur faisait envie ou les dégouttait. Il regardait, palpait, comparait, essayait même, espérant sentir son cœur battre devant quelque chose, son âme réagir.

Mais rien à faire, tout lui était indifférent. Rien ne lui plaisait ni ne lui déplaisait foncièrement. Il aurait pu aussi bien repartir avec n'importe lequel de ses articles sans que ça ne le dérange outre mesure.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas ressentir plus de choses … lui qui était capable de connaître les sentiments et les sensations les plus douloureuses et les plus exquises dans les bras de Draco.

Le brun ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il vit apparaître devant lui, au détour d'un rayon, l'objet de ses pensées.

Le seul capable de faire battre son cœur.

Le seul capable de lui rappeler qu'il était humain.

« Draco ? » murmura-t-il, incrédule, comme s'il pensait être face à une apparition, sortie tout droit de ses fantasmes.

Le blond semblait lui aussi plutôt surpris, mais se reprit vite. Après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil aux alentours, il rejoint son compagnon en quelques pas, et lui sourit.

« Je suis content de te voir … » lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Harry, aussi peu désireux que le blond d'être surpris par les autres, lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, vers les cabines d'essayage.

Là, il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Malefoy haussa les épaules, et répondit dans une petite grimace :

« J'accompagne Pansy, elle voulait absolument se racheter des habits … »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter … Tu étais obligé de venir ? »

« Non, mais comme je savais que tu sortais avec tes amis en fin d'après-midi, je préférais m'occuper, plutôt que de me morfondre à … » Il hésita, puis se rattrapa : « Enfin, plutôt que de rester à Poudlard à ne rien faire. » Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au brun qui tenait une chemise bleu nuit à fines rayures blanches dans ses mains et demanda : « Et toi, que fais-tu là ? »

Harry plissa le nez, et répondit, tout en désignant en bas des escaliers son amie brune qui se chamaillait avec Ron :

« J'accompagne … Hermione, elle voulait absolument me racheter des habits … »

Draco rit doucement, et jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Harry, il reprit dans un petit sourire :

« Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter … Tu étais obligé de venir ? »

« Heu oui … moi, j'ai pas eu le choix. »

Le Serpentard fut surpris du ton sombre et dépité de son compagnon.

« Tu n'es pas content ? Je trouve qu'elle a eu une bonne idée la Sang-de … Granger, de t'emmener ici. Tu seras bien mieux avec de nouveaux habits … »

« Est-ce que ça te ferais me désirer plus ? » balança tout à trac le Survivant, en dardant un regard pénétrant vers le blond.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, puis secoua la tête et fit, très sérieux, tout en laissant sa main glisser du dos de Harry jusqu'à ses hanches fines qui disparaissaient sous un pull trop large :

« Non, bien sûr. C'est ce que tu es, que je désire. Ce qu'il y a au fond de toi … Ce qui se cache sous tes vêtements … Le reste ne compte pas. »

« Et bien, pour moi non plus, ça ne compte pas. »

« Harry … Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop, juste pour une virée shopping qui … »

Une voix hystérique et haut perchée résonna à ce moment dans le magasin :

« Drake ! T'es où ? J'ai trouvé une petite robe trop belle, j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis … »

Draco et Harry sursautèrent en entendant Pansy se rapprocher.

« Par Salazar ! Elle ne peut pas me laisser souffler cinq minutes, cette vipère … » gronda doucement le blond, tout en poussant précipitamment son compagnon vers la cabine d'essayage la plus proche. « Rentre là-dedans, dépêche-toi … A moins que tu n'aies envie de donner ton avis à Pansy sur sa nouvelle robe -qui ne lui va sûrement pas, au passage, elle n'a aucun goût cette fille, c'est effrayant … »

Tout en se laissant entraîner dans l'espace exigu, où Draco referma la porte sur eux d'un seul geste, Harry souffla :

« Heu non, mais … enfin, si elle nous trouve là, ça va être pire … »

« Chhuuuttt … » s'exclama à voix basse Draco, tout en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. « Parle plus bas, sinon elle va nous repérer. Ne me tente pas de jeter de nouveau un sort d'invisibilité sur nous, Harry … Pas ici, parce que je te jure que je ne me retiendrais pas … »

Le brun rougit un instant, et balbutia, décontenancé :

« Non, c'est plutôt un sort pour le bruit qu'il faudrait … »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça je connais un bon moyen de te garder silencieux … » Et le sourire narquois du blond disparut dans le profond baiser qu'il échangea alors avec Harry.

Harry, qui ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant une nouvelle fois, ressentant cette fois de puissantes sensations. Lui qui n'éprouvait rien, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Rien, jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive …

Dehors, Pansy faisait toujours le tour du magasin en glapissant pour retrouver son camarade.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione, mécontente, glissait à Ron :

« Franchement, si j'avais su qu'on croiserait cette … cette … enfin, qu'on croiserait Parkinson, je nous aurais emmenés ailleurs ! Elle me gâche ma journée … Dis, Ron, tu m'écoutes ? »

A ces mots, le rouquin tourna la tête vers la jeune fille brune, et hocha la tête en assentiment, ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer Hermione, qui continua alors son laïus. Mais l'attention de Ron était de nouveau dirigée vers le premier étage.

Vers les cabines d'essayage.

Où il avait bien cru voir rentrer son meilleur ami.

Accompagné.

« Je reviens, Mione » glissa-t-il en guise d'excuse à sa camarade, avant de filer monter les marches quatre à quatre.

Pendant ce temps, Draco venait de faire tomber au sol le pull et le T-shirt de Harry, et embrassait avec douceur son torse nu. Harry se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper un seul cri. Un seul gémissement. Un seul soupir. Sa main agrippait toujours la chemise prise dans un des rayons, la tordant entre ses doigts comme si sa vie en dépendait … comme si, en la lâchant, il risquait de perdre quelque chose.

Le contrôle de lui-même, peut-être.

A quelques mètres à peine de leur bulle sacrée, Ron venait d'arriver en haut de l'escalier, pour tomber nez à nez avec une des plus redoutables et détestables Serpentardes de leur génération : Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière sursauta en apercevant le rouquin, puis son visage se ferma de nouveau sur une expression dure et hautaine :

« Weasley … Tiens donc, je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Après tout, les prix ici ne sont pas vraiment à la portée de ta bourse. » Elle ricana et ajouta d'un ton emphatique, assez fort pour que les jeunes gens autour d'eux entendent : « Mais suis-je bête ? Il n'y a rien que ta famille ne puisse vraiment se payer … Dans ce cas, je te recommande la déchetterie, tu y trouveras sans doute de quoi te satisfaire. »

Le garçon se raidit en entendant ces mots, mais trouva assez de force en lui pour garder son sang-froid, et pour retenir le bras de Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à dégainer sa baguette. La jeune fille l'avait suivi dès qu'elle l'avait vu monter en trombe l'escalier.

« Ce n'est rien, Mione, j'ai l'habitude … On ne va pas déclencher un scandale ici. » lui murmura-t-il le visage sombre, sans lâcher des yeux Parkinson, qui riait toujours de sa dernière trouvaille.

La Gryffondor abaissa le bras et laissa sa main s'échouer sur celle de son camarade.

« Oui, mais ça ne devrait pas être comme ça … » lâcha-t-elle avec tristesse, tout en jetant un regard plein de colère à leur ennemie. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir à supporter ça. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. On est là pour Harry, aujourd'hui, alors oublions le reste … »

Et il passa devant Pansy, entraînant son amie par la main, ne se souciant plus de la Serpentarde. Celle-ci, triomphante, se retourna, et exulta :

« Ah ! Tu ne trouves rien à redire ! C'est donc que j'avais raison, mmh. Qui ne dit mot consent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron stoppa net, et se retournant une dernière fois vers elle, répliqua froidement :

« Non, pas du tout. Simplement, rentrer dans ton petit jeu serait se montrer aussi ridicule et stupide que toi, alors … »

Les gens autour s'étaient attroupés, pour assister à ce qui leur semblait être le début d'une bagarre, mais tout fut interrompu par Hermione qui demanda alors -peut-être pour détourner la conversation et éviter que tout cela ne dégénère :

« Mais où est Harry, au fait ? »

Se tournant de nouveau vers les cabines, Ron glissa :

« Ben justement, je crois que … »

C'est à ce moment que Draco et Harry sortirent de la cabine d'essayage ; et s'ils furent un peu surpris de trouver autant de monde attroupé, ils ne se démontèrent pas. Draco tira le brun hors de la cabine, et s'exclama :

« Bon, je pense que tu peux prendre cette chemise. Elle aura au moins le mérite de te faire ressembler à quelque chose, ce qui ne sera vraiment pas du luxe … »

« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Harry dans … » balbutia Hermione, décontenancée.

« C'est vrai ! » s'écria Pansy, revenant à la charge. « Moi aussi je me le demande ! En plus ça fait une heure que je te cherche, pour que tu me donnes ton avis sur cette robe, et … »

Ignorant superbement sa camarade, le blond se tourna vers les deux Gryffondors et indiqua :

« Et bien, j'ai trouvé ce pauvre Potter en train d'errer, complètement perdu, dans ce magasin. Je me suis permis de lui donner quelques conseils vestimentaires, vu que moi, au moins, je sais m'habiller avec goût. Mais maintenant que vous avez daigné le rejoindre, nous allons pouvoir reprendre, fort heureusement, chacun nos routes. » Il se tourna vers Harry, qui cessa alors de regarder la chemise qu'il avait effectivement enfilé pour le regarder, et ajouta dans un petit clin d'œil que seul le brun perçut : « Bon, je te laisse avec tes chiens de garde, Potter … Et tu as intérêt à profiter de mes précieux conseils, car je ne le ferais pas une autre fois … »

Et il repartit, royal, Pansy trottinant à ses côtés. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne définitivement à la fois des trois Gryffondors, qui n'avaient rien osé ajouter, tant la surprise qui les avait saisis était grande, on entendit Malefoy lancer à sa camarade, sans même lui accorder un regard :

« Et pour te répondre, non, cette robe ne t'ira pas. Tu sais pourtant parfaitement que le vert ne te va pas … A se demander d'ailleurs ce que tu fais chez les Serpentards … »

De rage, Parkinson murmura entre ses dents, si bas que Draco ne put l'entendre :

« Je vais te montrer, moi, pourquoi je suis à Serpentard … Et tu feras peut-être moins le fier. »

Pendant que leur amie admirait la chemise que Harry allait effectivement prendre, Ron, perplexe, continuait à fixer la silhouette fine de Draco Malefoy qui s'éloignait.

Harry, quant à lui, n'écoutait déjà plus ce que lui disait Hermione : il regardait Ron d'un air inquiet, se demandant ce que cachait l'air sombre et déterminé qu'il lut soudain chez lui.

Et, sans savoir pourquoi, le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de craindre quelque chose … Comme s'il présageait d'un malheur à venir, et qu'il ne voulait pas connaître.

Lui qui, depuis qu'il avait perdu son passé ne s'inquiétait plus vraiment de son avenir, craignait cette fois pour le lendemain …

A tort ou à raison.


	14. It was inside him

Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui est décidemment un jour où je suis inspirée ! Après une songfic, voici le nouveau chapitre de « Fallen angels ». L'action progresse enfin (c'est pas trop tôt !), des éléments importants se posant là. Je pense que le chapitre 15 sera un peu dans la même veine, les deux constituant en tout cas un tournant essentiel dans cette fic.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K+.

**Dédicace** : je tenais aujourd'hui à adresser cette dédicace à Yohina, pour la remercier du fond du cœur de l'incroyable review qu'elle m'a laissée sur une de mes fics. Yohina, sache que je regrette infiniment que tu ne m'aies pas laissé d'adresse mail pour te répondre, car tout ce que tu m'as écris méritait largement que je prenne le temps d'y répondre (en particulier sur « Qu'avons-nous fait de vous ? » : tu es, je crois bien, la seule jusqu'à ce jour à avoir exactement compris, au mot près, de qui et de quoi je parlais ! J'avoue que ça m'a laissée sans voix) …). Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je te remercie du fond du cœur de tes reviews, et si un jour tu me laisses la possibilité de te répondre, j'en serais enchantée.

Un gros bisou aussi au passage à tous les autres, qui me suivent toujours avec autant de gentillesse, je vous adore du fond du cœur, vraiment ! Je ne pourrais rien faire sans vous … Vous avoir est un vrai cadeau (ceci est valable même pour les anonymes, votre présence me touche beaucoup aussi).

Et sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre …

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 14 : It was inside him

_Mon cœur se sert parfois comme s'il allait exploser. Comme si toute l'angoisse qui s'y nichait ne pouvait plus se taire. Comme si le moindre battement supplémentaire allait l'achever._

_Comme s'il en avait assez de vivre._

_De me faire vivre._

_Alors, dans ces moments-là, j'essaie de faire le vide en moi. De tout mettre de côté, de tout balayer._

_De tout oublier. _

_Consciemment cette fois._

_Mais bien entendu, ça ne marche pas dans ces moments-là. Quand j'en ai besoin, mon esprit refuse de m'écouter. Refuse de m'aider. Et il me laisse, seul, avec cette angoisse dans le cœur._

_Dont je ne peux me défaire._

Tout était calme ce soir-là dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. Le vent soufflait doucement dehors, et aucun bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude des lieux. Aucun bavardage, aucun éclat de rires. En fait, à l'exception d'un adolescent, tout le monde avait quitté la Maison des Rouge et Or. Les autres Maisons étaient également toutes quasiment désertes.

Pour faire plaisir aux élèves de Poudlard, et sans doute pour apaiser les esprits échauffés par ce début d'année un peu étrange, Dumbledore avait ce dimanche soir convié tout le monde à la projection d'un film moldu sur un écran géant déroulé dans la Grande Salle.

A quelques exceptions près, tout le monde avait trouvé l'idée bonne et amusante, ainsi qu'intrigante (beaucoup de sorciers n'ayant jamais vu un seul film de leur vie), et tous avaient répondu présents.

Ainsi Harry était le seul à être resté dans son dortoir. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas assister à la projection -bien que cela ne le tente pas plus que ça non plus-, simplement il voulait faire plaisir à ses amis, et avait donc décidé ce soir-là de faire un effort vestimentaire. Après une hésitation, il avait sorti de son armoire ses nouvelles acquisitions et les avait étalées sur son lit. Il les regardait toutes pensivement, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir mettre en premier.

Il aurait très bien pu attraper la première tenue venue, ça n'aurait pas vraiment fait de différence pour lui. Mais il avait envie d'essayer de s'investir dans cette étape vers un changement progressif en lui.

Il voulait aussi le faire pour ses camarades. Parce que, même s'il ne se rappelait pas encore d'eux, il savait que ceux-ci étaient venus prendre soin de lui chaque jour depuis son retour, le soutenant et l'entourant de leur affection sans relâche. Même si de son côté il ne ressentait pas une affection démesurée pour eux, il mesurait assez combien eux étaient attachés à lui.

Et pour ça, il se disait qu'il pouvait faire un effort. Pour les remercier.

Et aussi parce que c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire : à défaut d'arriver à retrouver la mémoire, s'il pouvait au moins leur faire plaisir à son niveau, ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Après une longue réflexion, il arrêta son choix sur une tenue. Il put même choisir une paire de chaussures assortie, Hermione lui en ayant fait acheter deux, et lui ayant offert une troisième.

Il commença à se déshabiller, et une fois nu, il poussa un petit soupir en tendant la main vers un sous-vêtement à la coupe à la fois sage et attirante. Il rougit en repensant à la honte qu'il avait eue avec Ron quand Hermione s'était mise en tête de le traîner dans ce rayon en commentant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Cette fille pouvait vraiment être étonnante parfois !

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de finir d'enfiler son dessous, il entendit la porte grincer derrière lui. Sursautant violemment, il fit volte-face et cria un « Collaporta » spontané tout en levant d'un geste vif sa main devant lui, instinctivement. Le battant de bois se rabattit d'un coup dans un grand bruit. Le Survivant resta un moment, fixant sa main d'un air incrédule. Mais il oublia très vite ce détail pour se concentrer sur la porte. Il s'y précipita et la rouvrit à la volée, cherchant qui avait essayé d'entrer. Mais il n'y avait personne. Une fenêtre restée ouverte en bas, dans la salle commune, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un courant d'air.

Il referma la porte sur lui et continua à s'habiller. Il se trouva alors ridicule de s'être autant affolé pour si peu de choses, mais il avait eu si peur, l'espace d'une seconde.

L'espace d'un moment, comme si cette sensation de malaise qu'il avait alors ressentie ne lui était pas totalement étrangère.

Comme si quelque chose voulait revenir …

Mais il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette idée, cette hypothèse. Il finit de s'habiller, et sortit pour rejoindre ses amis, le plan de Poudlard dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Sans plus penser à ce qui venait de se produire.

Préférant l'oublier.

Quitte à être confronté de nouveau à ce noir total dans son esprit.

Mais tout, tout plutôt que de comprendre à quoi se rapportait cette peur … Pour le moment il n'était pas prêt.

En partant pour rejoindre ses camarades, Harry eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il n'avait plus besoin du plan de Hermione pour se rendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. En peu de temps, il avait réussi à mémoriser le trajet. Encore une petite victoire sur ses ténèbres.

Un pas de plus vers la lumière.

Un petit pas, certes, mais un pas en avant quand même.

Quand il aperçut les portes de la Grande Salle, il hâta le pas pour ne pas être trop en retard. C'est là qu'il eut la surprise de voir quelques élèves repartirent vers leurs Maisons respectives, par petits groupes. Un peu gauchement, le Survivant s'approcha de deux jeunes filles, et demanda :

« Heu … c'est déjà fini ? Le film, j'arrive trop tard ? »

Les adolescentes, deux Poufsouffles, s'empourprèrent en avisant leur héros, si bien habillé, s'adresser à elles comme ça. Quand l'une d'elle put enfin cesser de rougir, elle lui répondit en bégayant :

« N … Non, c'est juste que … En fait, le premier film est fini, et là ils passent un film qui n'est pas … » Elle s'arrêta, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard que posait le brun sur elle.

Celui-ci, surpris, se tourna vers l'autre jeune fille, qui poursuivit alors, tout en réajustant discrètement sa jupe et sa coiffure :

« Ben, là c'est un film qui n'est pas pour les premières années, alors on doit repartir, mais toi … enfin, vous … enfin, toi tu peux y aller … »

Harry hocha alors la tête et les remercia toutes deux d'un petit sourire, avant de repartir vers la Grande Salle, laissant ses deux fans glousser et se chuchoter avec frénésie combien il était beau et sexy, combien son regard avait été sombre et envoûtant quand il leur avait parlées …

Heureusement, Harry Potter n'entendit rien de tout cela, pénétrant déjà dans l'immense pièce, alors plongée dans le noir.

Les tables et les bancs avaient été repoussés tout au fond de la salle, afin que tous les élèves puissent s'asseoir au centre de la salle, à même le sol. Sur l'estrade des professeurs, un gigantesque écran avait été installé, et Dumbledore, assisté de Rogue, avait réussi à faire fonctionner magiquement un vieux projecteur moldu, posé sur les tables du fond.

Bien que la plupart des premières années ait désertée la salle, sur ordre des quelques professeurs qui surveillaient la séance de projection, la pièce était comble. Les ¾ de Poudlard étaient assis, le nez en l'air, captivés par le film projeté en ce moment même sur l'écran.

Sans bruit, Harry se fraya un chemin à travers les élèves, essayant de rejoindre sans déranger personne ses camarades, assis au centre de la pièce. Mais très vite les adolescents se plaignirent qu'il leur cachait l'écran, et il dut s'asseoir n'importe où, presque tiré au sol par un Serdaigle mécontent, qui avait raté l'entrée de la blonde et pulpeuse héroïne.

Harry s'assit, s'excusant à voix basse à la ronde de les avoir gênés. En tendant un peu la tête, il distingua dans la pénombre Ron et Hermione, ainsi que la plupart de ses camarades de classe, assis quelques mètres plus loin. Le groupe semblait plongé dans le film, qui n'avait pourtant pas débuté depuis très longtemps. Renonçant à rejoindre, même à quatre pattes, ses amis, le Survivant poussa un petit soupir et tenta de suivre lui aussi la projection.

Il se pencha tout de même vers l'élève installé à sa droite et demanda en chuchotant :

« Excuse-moi … On regarde quoi là ? »

« Un film moldu. » répondit l'autre, évasivement.

« Heu oui, d'accord … mais c'est quoi ? » insista Harry.

Son voisin se retourna alors vers lui, agacé, et s'exclama -s'attirant au passage les « chut ! » véhéments des autres adolescents :

« C'est … Ah, Potter ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'assois là, mmphh … »

Harry plissa les yeux et découvrit avec désappointement que son voisin était un élève de Serpentard, un de ceux qui ne semblaient guère l'apprécier. Sans être encore rentré dans les détails et explications avec ses amis, le brun avait compris que globalement, beaucoup de Gryffondors et de Serpentards ne se supportaient pas. Mais lui savait aussi que l'entente était possible … il suffisait de les voir lui et Draco.

Mais justement, personne ne devait les voir.

Il soupira de nouveau, et s'excusa rapidement auprès de l'élève, espérant qu'ils en resteraient là. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans un conflit auquel il ne comprenait rien, surtout devant tout Poudlard réuni. Heureusement, son voisin, après un petit ricanement victorieux, retourna au visionnage du film, sans autre forme de procès. Toutefois, une élève, clémente, se tourna vers le Survivant et lui chuchota doucement :

« On a regardé un film de pirates juste avant, qui se passait dans les Caraïbes, ou quelque chose comme ça, et là on nous a dit que c'était un film d'horreur … »

Effectivement, les premiers cris s'élevèrent rapidement du public, à l'apparition sur l'écran du méchant de l'histoire.

Harry remercia la jeune fille, et suivit le récit, tant bien que mal. Le film ne le passionnait pas des masses, et il aurait, pour une fois, préféré être avec ses camarades. Même si on ne lui disait rien, il sentait bien les ondes hostiles des élèves autour de lui, pourtant captivés par la projection. Cela lui faisait bizarre de se sentir rejeté par tous ces élèves, alors que tant d'autres semblaient au contraire l'apprécier.

Toutefois, Harry Potter n'aurait su dire ce qu'il préférait : être détesté ou être adoré ? Au fond, être ignoré lui allait peut-être tout aussi bien.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il sentit un petit remue-ménage derrière lui. Puis tout redevint calme, jusqu'à ce que le méchant du film fasse une apparition brusque à l'écran, faisant sursauter l'ensemble des élèves -jusqu'aux professeurs, pourtant installés au fond de la salle, loin de l'écran. Mais si Harry sursauta lui aussi, ce ne fut pas pour la scène effrayante : il venait de sentir une main froide se glisser dans le bas de son dos, sous sa chemise rayée. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse crier, une autre main vint se poser sur sa bouche. Le brun se retourna, effaré, vers son mystérieux agresseur, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Draco.

Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire, et lui intima de se retourner pour suivre le film, et ne pas attirer les regards sur eux. Il passa ses jambes autour de Harry, et se cala presque tout contre lui. Le Gryffondor frissonna au contact du corps de son compagnon contre lui. Il se laissa aller contre son torse, s'abandonnant rapidement aux douces mais discrètes caresses que lui prodigua le blond sur les avant-bras et le dos.

« J'avais envie d'être avec toi … » murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry, le serrant plus fortement contre lui, s'enivrant de l'odeur du Survivant, se perdant l'espace d'un moment à apprécier le velouté de la peau de sa nuque, exposée en toute confiance à son bon vouloir.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pousser un petit cri quand l'autre lui imprima doucement la marque de ses dents sur le cou.

Et là, au milieu de tous ces élèves, dans cette grande salle sombre, les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent le temps filer, s'offrant tant qu'ils le pouvaient un instant de répit.

Juste un moment d'abandon, un instant de trêve, ensemble.

Rien que tous les deux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Oui, c'est vrai, on peut bien me détester, ou même m'adorer, rien ne compte. Rien ne compte si lui me sert dans ses bras, si lui me regarde sans détourner les yeux, si lui m'embrasse et m'enlace encore et encore …_

_Le monde peut bien me happer, me broyer ou me choyer, rien n'a d'importance, si lui est là. Pour moi. Moi, qui serais toujours là pour lui …_

_Alors oui, je n'ai rien à craindre, tant que ma main serre la sienne._

_Rien ne peut m'arriver tant qu'il sera là._

Le film se poursuivait, sous l'œil captivé et effrayé des élèves de Poudlard. Harry, lui, prêtait plus d'attention aux cajoleries que lui offrait son compagnon, suivant avec une attention diffuse l'action sur l'écran. L'héroïne, maintenant poursuivie jusque chez elle par l'espèce de tueur fou et sanguinaire qui avait assassiné tous ses amis, tentait vainement de lui échapper.

Dans l'assemblée, plusieurs filles et quelques garçons ne pouvaient retenir leurs cris d'effroi aux scènes d'action brusques et violentes, tandis que d'autres jouaient aux braves, commentant en ricanant le film.

Quand l'assassin, vêtu d'une longue capeline noire et d'un masque blanc, plus grotesque que réellement effrayant, tambourina à la porte de la chambre de l'adolescente sur l'écran, la foule d'élèves s'agita, tendue et impatiente de connaître la suite. Le crochet du psychopathe lacéra la porte de bois de profondes entailles.

Harry étouffa un bâillement, tant les caresses de Draco l'apaisaient, et tant l'obscurité était propice à la détente. Les images sur l'écran défilaient devant ses yeux, mais il ne semblait pas les voir.

L'homme encapuchonné venait de réussir à pénétrer dans la chambre de l'héroïne effrayée …

Harry remua, tentant de se trouver une position plus confortable. Ses articulations étaient un peu douloureuses.

La jeune fille affichait un visage déformé par la peur …

Le Survivant se redressa un peu, se massant légèrement les tempes. Une migraine semblait poindre, alors qu'il se sentait très bien une minute auparavant.

L'assassin ne disait rien, seul son masque blanc grotesque faisait face à l'héroïne, qui s'était reculé jusqu'au bord de son lit, prise au piège. L'homme en face fit un pas, levant son arme métallique au-dessus de sa tête …

Un flash passa devant les yeux de Potter, qui secoua la tête, incrédule. Etait-ce un reflet sur l'écran, ou son imagination qui avait produit ça ?

Dans un râle, le fou abattit son crochet. L'actrice à l'écran poussa un hurlement de peur abjecte qui retentit avec force …

Rejoint à la seconde même par Harry, qui déchira l'air d'un cri primaire, d'un cri atroce, d'un cri animal. Tous se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le jeune homme, qui s'était redressé d'un bond, se tenant la tête entre les mains comme s'il voulait s'enfoncer les doigts dans le crâne. Il hurlait, hurlait, se tordant comme s'il était sous le coup d'un doloris puissant et destructeur.

« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria un élève tout près, se reculant, étonné de la réaction du Survivant.

Draco, effaré, fixait, comme tous les autres Harry. Le Serpentard n'avait rien vu venir. Une minute auparavant, tout allait bien : le Gryffondor était dans ses bras, détendu et serein, et là … Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son compagnon.

Alors que des cris de terreur et des chuchotements incertains s'élevaient de la salle, la voix de Dumbledore résonna assez fort dans la salle pour que le sort de Lumos qu'il lança ramène de la lumière dans toute la pièce.

Et là, tous purent voir le héros du monde sorcier, en larmes, le regard vide, le corps secoué de spasmes violents, en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière, la tête toujours prise entre ses mains. Son cri déchirant s'était mué en un râle discontinu. Il paraissait en proie à une grande souffrance, qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser.

« Harry … » murmura Draco, plus pâle que jamais, le regard rivé sur l'autre. L'angoisse et l'incompréhension se lisaient sans peine sur le visage du blond. Lui qui avait toujours réussi à rester impassible en toute circonstance laissait son masque de froideur se craqueler et disparaître en cet instant.

Plus loin, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres Gryffondors regardaient avec le même air et le même trouble au cœur leur ami plongé dans cette crise incompréhensible.

Toute la salle était plongée en état de choc, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à leur héros. Dumbledore avait envoyé les professeurs présents se précipiter au devant de Harry afin de le soutenir, et Rogue fut le premier à se trouver aux côtés du brun. Mais à peine eut-il posé une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent que ce dernier le repoussa d'un geste brusque, en poussant un autre cri primaire. En cet instant, Harry Potter paraissait fou, comme possédé, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

Rien, ni personne.

Rogue jeta un œil à son filleul, qui était toujours assis par terre, à regarder, hébété, son camarade. Le Maître des Potions, en voyant dans quel état était également le blond, renonça à lui demander d'intervenir. En levant les yeux vers les autres élèves, Severus capta alors le regard pénétrant de Hermione, qui, bien qu'inquiète comme tous les autres, paraissait très concentrée, comme pour tenter de lire sur le visage de son ami ce qui lui arrivait. Et soudain, elle sembla avoir une illumination. Elle se retourna brusquement vers l'écran, où le film se déroulait toujours, et là Rogue comprit. Il dégaina d'un seul geste sa baguette et cria un « Evanesco » tonitruant. L'écran s'évanouit à ce mot, ramenant un silence encore plus pesant sur la pièce.

D'autant plus pesant que l'intervention de Rogue avait calmé instantanément Harry, qui stoppa net ses hurlements et ses balancements. Ses yeux vitreux se ranimèrent l'espace d'une seconde, puis une raie fine de sang en coula. Le Survivant eut un dernier hoquet de douleur et tomba, inanimé.

Draco, tendant les bras, eut juste le temps de le rattraper. Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, le blond oublia les autres, oublia son statut, oublia qui il était et avec qui. Laissant transparaître toute sa peur et sa détresse, il hurla le prénom de son compagnon tout en le serrant avec force contre lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Le noir, le noir m'a rattrapé. En me montrant une lumière trop vive, trop vite, il m'a eu de nouveau._

_Il m'envahit et me dévore. Il est là, en moi, me rongeant sans répit._

_Je ne veux pas plonger en lui, pas encore … Je veux lutter, je veux me battre. Mais je n'y arrive pas._

_Et je sais bien pourquoi. J'ai eu un flash. Une illumination._

_J'ai vu. Je me suis rappelé._

_Je ne voulais pas me rappeler, pas ça, pas comme ça. Si ça devait être aussi douloureux, j'aurais préféré continuer à juste fermer les yeux. Et attendre, que la vie passe, qu'elle m'emporte._

_Doucement._

_Pas en me terrassant. Pas par un souvenir si douloureux._

Hermione essuya de nouveau une larme, soupira profondément pour mieux se ressaisir, et tourna la tête vers Pomfresh, debout à sa droite :

« Il faudrait peut-être lui tamponner de nouveau les yeux, non ? Ca resaigne encore … » Sa voix tremblante semblait sur le point de craquer à chaque instant, mais son ton restait assuré. Fort.

Autant qu'elle savait l'être.

Autant qu'elle pouvait l'être.

En réponse, l'infirmière hocha la tête, et attrapa le mouchoir que lui tendit alors Dobby, lui aussi en larmes. Pomfresh se pencha, et teinta de rouge un nouveau tissu, rendant au visage de Harry sa pâleur habituelle, débarrassé de ce sang qui sillonnait son visage comme pour rappeler les souffrances dont son esprit était agité.

Resté un peu à l'écart, assis sur un tabouret tant il sentait que ses jambes ne pourraient pas le soutenir, Draco demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Et il va saigner longtemps, comme ça, Potter ? » Son ton était froid, juste assez pour que personne n'ait songé à l'interroger sur sa réaction excessive de tout à l'heure.

La médicomage expliqua à Draco et Hermione que c'était une réaction rare, mais qui arrivait parfois suite à un choc cérébral, et que ça passait en général assez rapidement.

« Mais, pour ce qui est de son état psychique … » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sombre en reportant son attention sur le Survivant, toujours inconscient, « je ne peux encore rien dire. Je ne sais pas. »

Malefoy hocha la tête et fixa de nouveau ses pieds, fourbu. Harassé. Mort d'angoisse, étreint d'une peur qui resterait muette, faute d'avoir le droit et la légitimité d'exister et d'être dite.

Dumbledore vint s'entretenir un moment avec Pomfresh, laissant Rogue aller dire un mot à la Gryffondor.

Celle-ci leva un regard surpris en voyant s'approcher son professeur. L'homme vint se planter à côté d'elle, les mains dans le dos, l'air grave comme toujours. Il fixa Harry un moment, puis fit d'un ton sombre :

« Vous avez deviné, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille leva un autre regard surpris vers Rogue, et resta silencieuse un moment, ne sachant ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Jaugeant jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait faire confiance à l'homme. Mais elle finit par dire, en secouant la tête :

« Le film … J'aurais dû me douter que ça lui rappellerait … ce moment-là … »

« Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir ça, voyons … » répliqua Severus d'un ton adouci.

Les yeux de Hermione s'embrumèrent de nouveau quand elle fixa son ami.

« J'avais déjà vu ce film. J'aurais dû savoir que … » elle renifla et poussa un autre soupir. Elle se sentait si impuissante, si inutile. Une fois de plus.

Rogue garda le silence un moment, comme s'il choisissait ses mots pour ne pas blesser la jeune fille, pour une fois :

« Mais vous n'étiez pas là le soir de la … disparition de ses parents. Vous ne l'avez pas vécu, et vous ne pouviez pas savoir que les images de ce film lui rappelleraient cet événement. » Il soupira et fit, regardant lui aussi le brun avec attention : « C'est même étonnant qu'il s'en soit souvenu. Il était si petit quand c'est arrivé … »

« C'était en lui … C'est revenu, c'est tout. » conclut la Gryffondor en serrant les poings pour ne pas se laisser aller encore au chagrin. Elle préférait encore laisser la colère l'envahir, la faire sienne. Même si elle ne savait plus bien contre qui diriger cette sourde haine qui l'étreignait. Contre Voldemort, qui avait tué les parents de son ami voilà plus de 16 ans de cela ? Contre ses professeurs qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de projeter justement ce film-là ? Contre elle-même qui n'avait pas pu protéger son ami ?

Contre Harry, qui n'avait pas su être prêt pour le retour de son premier souvenir ?

Contre qui … Elle ne savait pas à qui en vouloir, pour cette suite d'événements qui ne semblaient être arrivés que suite à un mauvais coup du destin.

Bien sûr, elle voulait que Harry retrouve ses souvenirs. On n'avait pas le droit de le priver d'une partie de lui. Mais elle souffrait à l'idée que le retour de tous ses souvenirs soit aussi douloureux que celui-là.

Elle se rassura en se disant que tout ce qu'avait vécu le jeune homme n'était pas aussi triste que ce dont il s'était souvenu ce soir, et qu'il aurait aussi d'autres moments plus gais qui lui reviendraient.

En espérant pour que les mauvais souvenirs ne le détruisent pas avant.

Repoussant ces sombres pensées, la jeune fille se tourna de nouveau vers son ami. Elle devait garder courage, croire que demain pouvait encore sourire à Harry.

Car si elle-même n'y croyait pas, qui y croirait ?

Qui donnerait envie au Survivant de survivre encore un peu ?

Encore assez pour connaître d'autres lendemains ? D'autres lendemains, moins sombres que les jours d'hier …


	15. Even if that makes you suffer

Bonsoir,

Ouf ! C'est la première réaction qui me vient après avoir fini ce chapitre … Il était vraiment éprouvant à écrire. Pas difficile, mais éprouvant, sincèrement. Il marque un moment vraiment crucial dans cette fic, un tournant capital.

Vous allez voir, là ça bouge vraiment, et on va partir dans les prochains chapitres sur de nouveaux éléments, très importants.

Je ne sais pas encore avec précision quelle direction va prendre « Fallen angels », mais ce chapitre marque en tout cas certainement un moment clé, essentiel, pour la suite.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : T.

**Dédicace** : ma Younette, ma chérie, je voulais simplement te dédier ce chapitre pour te dire que je pense à toi, que tu es dans mon cœur à chaque instant. Ce chapitre 15 me tient vraiment à cœur, et c'est pourquoi je voulais te le dédier. Je t'aime, tout simplement.

Sans attendre, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre …

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 15 : Even if that makes you suffer

_Si les bouts de moi se recollent avec autant de fracas, il ne restera pas grand-chose de moi. Je n'ai retrouvé qu'un seul souvenir, mais il est tellement atroce, que je n'ai pas envie de faire face aux autres._

_Je crois que je ne les attends même plus … A quoi bon vivre quand la première chose qui vous revient est … est … Merlin, j'aimerais tant ne m'être jamais souvenu de ça, j'aimerais tant l'oublier à nouveau._

_Mais je m'en souviens. Et ça ne partira pas._

_Et je ne reviendrais jamais en arrière._

Rogue prit place dans le fauteuil que lui indiquait son directeur et vieil ami. Le Maître des Potions accepta, pour une fois, la tasse de thé que lui proposa l'autre, puis après être resté silencieux un moment, à profiter d'un instant de répit, il entama la discussion :

« Vous vouliez me voir pour faire le point sur ce qui s'est passé hier, j'imagine … »

Dumbledore lui tendit son breuvage fumant, prit place derrière son bureau, et hocha la tête. Il n'ajouta rien, invitant par son silence l'autre à poursuivre.

« Mme Pomfresh veille sur le petit, et Miss Granger continue à lui tenir compagnie. »

« Elle ne poursuit pas la tâche que je lui ai confiée ? » s'étonna le vieil homme.

« Ecoutez Albus … » trancha Rogue d'un ton un peu dur. « Vous lui aviez demandé de m'aider à trouver un remède pour Potter. Des mois que nous cherchons, en vain. Vous le savez, que toutes mes potions ont échoué, également ? »

Le directeur se pencha en avant et murmura, fixant Rogue de son regard pénétrant :

« Et bien, notre médicomage a soigneusement versé à chaque fois vos potions dans les repas de Harry, mais elle m'a souligné, avec regret, qu'elle n'avait observé aucun changement. » Le ton ne se voulait pas défaitiste. Le sorcier faisait juste un constat, et ne reprochait rien à son ami, qui avait fait de son mieux, il le savait.

Rogue, après avoir avalé une gorgée brûlante de thé, poursuivit :

« Tout ce que nous entreprenons échoue … Et hier, sans qu'on sache précisément pourquoi et comment, Mr Potter retrouve un de ses souvenirs. Il est donc compréhensible qu'aujourd'hui, Miss Granger n'ait plus le cœur à se plonger dans des ouvrages poussiéreux qui ne lui apporteront aucune réponse. »

Le ton de Severus était sans appel. Pour lui, le sujet Hermione Granger était clôt pour aujourd'hui. Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un d'expansif, qui discutait pendant des heures, quand une phrase pouvait résumer la situation. Il avait toujours privilégié l'efficacité et la sobriété, souvent au détriment de sentiments plus humains et diplomates, il est vrai.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, semblant chacun plongé dans leurs pensées. Les visages graves qu'ils affichaient soulignaient bien combien le cœur était troublé et combien la situation ne leur apparaissait que peu reluisante.

Ce fut finalement Dumbledore qui réussit le premier à s'extraire de cette mélancolie, doublement partagée, du fait de leurs dons de legilimancie à tous deux. Il releva la tête et attira l'attention de son collègue :

« Et concernant votre filleul, Severus … » Il laissa soin à l'autre de compléter cette amorce de phrase comme bon lui semblerait.

Le visage de Rogue s'allongea et s'assombrit encore plus, si c'est possible, à ces mots.

« Draco … Il me cause bien du tracas en ce moment … »

« Vous comptez en faire part à son père ? » La question, pourtant anodine, ne cachait cette fois pas l'angoisse du vieux sorcier.

Le professeur de Potions voulut rassurer immédiatement son ami, s'exclamant :

« Oh non ! » Il se reprit, et ajouta avec plus de contenance : « Du moins … pas dans l'immédiat. Tant que Lucius Malefoy ne pose aucune question et ne constate rien d'anormal chez son fils, pourquoi lui en parler ? »

« C'est vrai … » reprit l'autre dans un petit sourire malicieux. « Nous ne voudrions pas inquiéter inutilement les parents de nos élèves … »

« N'est-ce pas ? » approuva Rogue, se permettant lui aussi un léger rictus. Il s'avança alors un peu pour reposer sa tasse sur le bureau de Dumbledore, puis se cala de nouveau au fond de son siège. Il croisa les bras et poursuivit d'un ton plus sombre : « Toutefois, oui, Draco m'inquiète. »

Il planta ses yeux noirs dans les prunelles de son ami, et reconnut : « Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi il joue … » Un soupir lui échappa : « Il me semblait bien qu'il haïssait Potter de tout son cœur, et je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager à adopter une autre attitude envers le fils de James … Mais aujourd'hui … »

Il se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment poursuivre.

« Oui, aujourd'hui, il vous paraît bien changé. J'ai moi aussi cette impression, » précisa le directeur, « même si au fond, il me semble qu'il est resté le même. Je ne dirais pas qu'il ne déteste plus son camarade, simplement … les choses sont particulières maintenant. » Il avala une gorgée de son breuvage, et reposa sa tasse près de celle de Rogue. « Je crois qu'il ne sait plus où il en est. »

« Ca ne nous aide pas beaucoup ! » s'exclama Severus en levant les mains au ciel.

Dumbledore rit à ce geste, et répliqua : « Mais mon bon Severus, ils ne sont pas là pour nous aider, ces petits, vous le savez bien … » Il tourna la tête vers la porte et ajouta : « Mais laissons faire les choses. Pour le moment, il ne me semble pas que Draco Malefoy présente un danger pour Harry Potter … »

« Merlin fasse que vous ayez raison, Albus … » soupira Rogue, secouant doucement la tête.

On frappa à ce moment à la porte. Rogue leva un visage étonné vers Dumbledore :

« Vous attendiez de la visite ? Je vais vous laisser, dans ce cas … »

Le vieux sorcier laissa échapper un autre de ses sourires malicieux :

« Non, non, au contraire, restez. J'y tiens. Je suis persuadé que vous serez ravi de revoir cette vieille connaissance … » Et élevant la voix, il cria à l'autre individu d'entrer.

Interloqué, Rogue tourna la tête pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant. En voyant la porte s'ouvrir, l'homme ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise :

« Lupin ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Un autre jour commence. Un nouveau jour, où j'avance un peu moins à l'aveuglette, mais un peu plus douloureusement aussi._

_Un autre jour, qui sera sans doute identique aux précédents. Pas plus court, pas moins long._

_Un autre jour, où je devrais ravaler ma souffrance, pour tenter d'aller de l'avant. Là où on ne m'attend pas, là où je serais toujours orphelin._

_Un autre jour, avant le prochain. _

C'est dans une grande respiration suffocante et un cri étouffé que Harry s'arracha de son sommeil. Il avala l'air avidement, comme s'il risquait de s'étouffer sans ça … Immédiatement, Hermione, qui était restée assise dans un coin d'infirmerie un livre sur les genoux, vint le retrouver. Le laissant se redresser et s'asseoir dans son lit, elle lui tendit un verre d'eau.

Il le refusa d'une voix rauque. La jeune fille n'insista pas. Elle reposa le verre sur la table de nuit, et attendit, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage, ôtant au passage la sueur qui avait collé ses cheveux trop longs sur son front. Il repoussa la couverture et fit mine de sortir du lit.

« Harry ! Non … tu es trop faible, il faut encore que tu te reposes. » s'écria son amie, paniquée, tout en essayant de le recoucher.

« Ca va Hermione. » répliqua d'un ton sourd, tout en se relevant et en chancelant légèrement. « Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je peux me lever. »

La brune considéra un moment en silence son camarade, puis demanda, tandis qu'il enfilait une chemise propre, qu'on avait posée au pied de son lit :

« Tu veux en parler ? »

De dos, elle le vit hausser les épaules :

« Et pour quoi dire ? J'ai retrouvé un souvenir, bon, la belle affaire … »

« Et bien, on peut considérer ça comme un progrès, non ? Même si évidemment on aurait pu souhaiter que ça ne … »

« Arrête ça ! Tu dois être bien contente que j'aie enfin recouvré une partie de ma mémoire ! » s'écria le brun en faisant volte-face vers sa camarade. « Alors pas de pitié ni de … »

« Harry ! » répliqua Hermione, outrée, en se levant d'un bond. « Comment peux-tu dire que je suis heureuse ? Tu crois que je ne me suis pas inquiétée, quand j'ai dans quel état ça t'avait mis ! »

« Sans doute, mais … »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Evidemment que ça m'a bouleversée de te voir connaître une telle souffrance. Je suis ton amie, ça veut quand même dire quelque chose, non ? Peut-être que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, ça oui … » sa gorge se serra à ses mots, mais elle poursuivit, la colère prenant le dessus. « Mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire que je suis contente de te voir aller mal ! C'est injuste Harry … »

Elle serra les poings et se pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes. Le Survivant, se rendant compte qu'il avait été trop loin, s'avança jusqu'à sa camarade, et lui posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule. Ils soupirèrent de concert, et le jeune homme glissa, en détournant les yeux :

« Oui, tu as raison … pardon. C'est juste que comme je sais à quel point ça compte pour toi que je retrouve mes souvenirs, mais qu'en même temps, ce n'est pas … facile, pour moi … »

La brune esquissa un sourire pâle, sans joie, et hocha la tête :

« Je sais. »

Les yeux de Harry remontèrent enfin jusqu'à rencontrer les prunelles chocolat.

« Je sais. » reprit-elle. « Mais c'est vrai que je considère aussi ce qui s'est passé comme un pas en avant. Bien sûr, de tout mon cœur j'aurais aimé que ça ne te fasse pas souffrir. Mais ça fait aussi partie de toi, de ce que tu es … Je ne crois pas que tu puisses vivre sans tout retrouver, même les moments tristes. »

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit, et il sentit son ventre se nouer. Il savait bien que son amie avait raison, mais était-ce trop demander que de vouloir juste un peu de répit ?

Mais déjà elle poursuivait, faisant quelques pas dans l'infirmerie :

« Au début, je ne pensais pas comme ça, je dois te l'avouer. Moi j'étais d'avis qu'on te laisse tranquille. Bien sûr que j'étais la première à vouloir que tu retrouves la mémoire, mais si on pouvait t'épargner au moins les mauvais souvenirs … » Elle haussa les épaules, et ajouta en se retournant vers le Survivant, qui ne la regardait déjà plus : « C'est Ron qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Enfin … disons qu'il m'a fait comprendre qu'on n'avait pas le droit de te priver de ce que tu es, de ce que tu as été. Que ce soit le bon ou le mauvais. On n'en a pas le droit … »

« Même si je vous donne ce droit ? »

La voix sombre de Harry serra le cœur de Hermione.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser tenter, elle ne se le serait pas pardonnée. Et pire, Harry plus tard ne lui aurait peut-être pas pardonné non plus …

« On ne peut pas prendre ce droit, Harry. » Un petit silence. « Même si on en a envie. »

La gorge du brun se serra, et il eut du mal à articuler ces mots :

« Alors … je vais devoir tout retrouver ? Même … le pire … »

« J'imagine … » fit d'une voix lointaine et désolée Hermione.

Mais déjà, Harry n'écoutait plus. Après être resté immobile, comme figé, à fixer le sol, il releva la tête. Et s'enfuit, courant sans se retourner, sans un dernier mot pour son amie. Il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, et courut à travers tout Poudlard.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement, de dire un seul mot. Son camarade avait disparu. Clouée sur place, elle resta longuement à fixer d'un œil hagard la porte béante.

Et son cœur se serra, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait peut-être de faire une énorme bêtise.

Mais après tout, qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre à Harry ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'entoure de sa chaleur. Qu'il soit là, pour moi !_

_Qu'il me rassure, qu'il me dise que tout ira bien. Même si je n'y crois pas …_

_Qu'il me fasse l'amour si ça lui chante, qu'il décide aussi de me tenir juste la main. Tout me va._

_Mais qu'il soit là, avec moi ! Parce que là, tout seul, je n'y arriverais pas._

Quand Harry était venu tambouriner à la porte de la chambre de Préfet en chef de Draco, plus d'un élève passant par là avait été surpris. Si certains s'étonnaient de la force du Survivant malgré son malaise de la veille (Dumbledore avait annoncé aux élèves qu'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire inattendu de son traitement), la plupart pensaient qu'ils assistaient là à une réouverture des hostilités entre les deux ennemis jurés, après une période de calme.

Et tous semblaient, de façon très malsaine, s'en réjouir. Il fallait reconnaître à leur décharge que Poudlard manquait d'animation depuis que Potter et Malefoy ne s'affrontaient plus à chaque détour de couloir, ne s'insultaient plus à la cantine, ne se provoquaient plus en classe.

Et si la convalescence de l'un des intéressés justifiait cette fausse trêve, tous croyaient maintenant que les choses allaient reprendre leur cours normal.

Quand Draco consentit enfin à ouvrir la porte, il avisa un petit attroupement qui s'était formé non loin de Harry, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, tant la panique semblait l'avoir envahi. Le blond tira alors le Gryffondor à l'intérieur d'un geste brusque, tout en lui soufflant, assez fort pour que tous entendent :

« Bon, si tu viens chercher les emmerdes encore une fois, Potter, tu vas être servi, crois-moi … »

Harry se laissa entraîner, apparemment sans réaction, mais à peine la porte fermée, le brun se jeta dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots. Draco trouva assez de force en lui pour avoir la présence d'esprit de jeter un sort de silence sur la pièce, avant d'enlacer avec avidité son compagnon. Le blond était bouleversé de voir Harry dans cet état, surtout après avoir dû le laisser la veille à l'infirmerie, après cet évènement tragique.

Malgré tout, il contrôla sa voix pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble et tenter de rassurer l'autre :

« Allons, qu'y a-t-il ? Dis-moi, je t'en supplie … »

Cela avait toujours quelque chose de déconcertant d'entendre Draco Malefoy supplier Harry Potter. Mais vu le contexte, le Serpentard n'y prêta même pas attention. Ce n'était pas comme si les mots comptaient beaucoup pour lui de toutes façons.

Il resserra son étreinte, y insufflant de la tendresse pour en faire disparaître la détresse. Au bout d'un moment, les spasmes de Harry s'apaisèrent, et il put enfin répondre à son compagnon, qui attendait toujours une explication :

« J'ai peur … j'ai encore et toujours peur ! Cette fois … plus qu'avant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire … »

« Peut-être n'y a-t-il rien à faire. » murmura en retour Draco, comme s'il avait compris ce que voulait dire l'autre.

Les émeraudes vertes vinrent se poser, interrogatives, sur lui.

Le Serpentard poursuivit alors, tout en caressant doucement les cheveux bruns emmêlés :

« Si tes souvenirs reviennent, nous n'y pouvons rien … » Il y avait comme de la mélancolie dans la voix du blond, comme de l'amertume aussi. Un étrange sentiment que le Survivant ne sut expliquer.

« C'est peut-être même … bien. Non ? » ajouta Draco, sans avoir l'air sûr de lui.

Un profond soupir lui répondit, avant que le brun, se reculant d'un pas, précise, le nez baissé sur ses chaussures :

« Hermione trouve que c'est bien. Même … »

« Même si ça te fait souffrir. »

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

Au tour de Draco de soupirer.

Il prit la main de Harry et l'entraîna afin qu'ils s'assoient tous deux au bord du lit. Là, il passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, et dit, d'une voix un peu lointaine et sombre :

« Elle doit avoir raison, en un sens. Mais moi, quand je vois … quand je vois comment ça s'est passé, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu retrouves tout ça. Ce que tu étais … c'est derrière toi. C'est … »

Peut-être touchait-il le nœud du problème, peut-être était-il trop bouleversé pour parler. Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, Draco ne trouva pas les mots pour dire ce que Harry avait envie ou besoin d'entendre. Sa verve naturelle semblait l'avoir quitté, son assurance empreinte de dignité aussi.

Mais peut-être qu'en cet instant, les mots étaient de trop, et que ce n'était pas ce que Harry recherchait. Le brun savait qu'en venant à la rencontre de Draco, il ne trouverait peut-être pas la réponse à ses nombreuses questions, mais qu'il obtiendrait le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Car pour lui, rien n'était plus précieux que la seule présence du blond à ses côtés. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, qui l'accueillit sans mot dire, et laissa le calme et la chaleur les envelopper, les envahir. Les couper un moment de l'extérieur.

Des autres.

De cette réalité qui se rappellerait bien trop tôt à eux.

Mais dans l'ombre de cette chambre, dans le silence de cette alcôve, ils laissèrent filer le temps, les convenances, et surtout, les souvenirs. Ils oublièrent les mots, les autres, leur raison.

Ils ne pensèrent qu'à eux, laissèrent leurs mains, leurs lèvres, leur sueur et leurs souffles prendre la parole. Ils permirent aux baisers, aux caresses, aux assauts de prendre le dessus. Ils s'abandonnèrent à la douceur, à la sensualité, à la rêverie, au désir du moment … Ils s'oublièrent l'un avec l'autre, l'un en l'autre encore une fois.

Encore un moment …

Demain arriverait bien assez vite.

Quand ils constatèrent que la journée touchait presque à sa fin, ils convinrent qu'il était temps de faire une apparition au moins au repas du soir. Draco assura à son compagnon qu'ils trouveraient bien une excuse par la suite pour justifier leurs absences aux cours, mais qu'il fallait au moins aller rejoindre les autres pour les rassurer.

Avant de se séparer à un embranchement pour arriver séparément à la Grande Salle, Draco demanda, tout en serrant fortement la main frêle de Harry dans la sienne :

« Ca va un peu mieux, maintenant ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules, et se gratta légèrement la cicatrice :

« Ben … je reste sur l'idée que j'aurais mieux aimé ne jamais retrouver ce souvenir pénible … même si tu me l'avais déjà dit, au fond, que j'étais orphelin. Mais peut-être que maintenant j'arrive à mieux entrevoir ce que voulait dire Hermione … » Relevant les yeux vers son compagnon, il capta son air stupéfait. C'était si rare que Draco perde contenance que cela le surprit : « Qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Draco, à ces mots, se reprit et secoua la tête : « Non, non, tout va bien … » glissa-t-il d'une voix blanche, dans un sourire.

Mais de fait, de voir Harry faire ce geste pourtant anodin -se gratter sa cicatrice-, Draco s'était senti projeté quelques mois en arrière. Quand Harry était encore Potter. Quand il faisait souvent ce geste si familier, mais qu'il n'avait plus fait de puis son retour. Et Malefoy ne sut pas dire en quoi ce simple tic, ce geste vu pourtant des milliers de fois sur Potter l'avait autant troublé en cet instant ; mais il n'eut de toutes façons pas l'occasion de se poser plus avant la question.

Un brouhaha, signe d'une certaine agitation vers la Grande Salle, leur parvint alors, captant leur attention.

« Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda Harry en relevant les yeux vers Draco.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et s'autorisa un petit sourire.

« Je ne sais pas. En général, celui qui amène de l'animation ici, c'est toi, alors … »

Harry détourna la tête, ne trouvant pas cela très drôle. Mais il ne s'attarda pas à en faire la remarque à son petit ami, car il était plutôt tenté d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Même quand nous courons, ne lâche pas ma main._

_Même si tu vas plus vite que moi, ne disparais pas de ma vue._

_Même si tu dois regarder ailleurs, ne m'oublie pas._

_Même si parfois je suis de trop, ne m'abandonne pas._

_Je suis là, mais sans toi, à quoi bon ?_

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent rapidement en vue de l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant les grandes portes. Rapidement, ils comprirent que rien de dramatique ne s'était passé, puisque l'ambiance paraissait plutôt détendue et même joyeuse. Visiblement, les élèves s'étaient pour la plupart réunis autour d'une personne, surtout les Gryffondors si on en jugeait par les uniformes et la couleur des écharpes qui dépassaient du groupe.

« Ah, Harry, te voilà ! » s'exclama Neville en apercevant son camarade à l'autre bout du couloir. Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent, et Draco s'éloigna alors de quelques pas, pour ne pas que d'autres se posent des questions sur sa proximité avec le Gryffondor.

Sortant du groupe, Lavande et Ginny vinrent à la rencontre de leur camarade brun, visiblement surexcitées.

« On a une surprise, tu ne vas pas y croire ! » s'exclama la première.

« Tu vas être tellement heureux, Ry … » fit la seconde, tout en entraînant le jeune homme vers le groupe, toujours opaque.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy, qui comme le reste des Serpentards ne s'était pas trop mêlée à la liesse générale, s'était rapprochée de son prince.

« Tu étais où, Draco ? »

« Dans ma chambre. » répondit-il brièvement, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtif à l'attroupement.

« Toute la journée ? » s'exclama, faussement surprise, Parkinson, tout en tournant autour du blond. « Et tu y faisais quoi ? Tu étais avec quelqu'un ? »

Portant enfin son attention sur sa camarade, Draco demanda, fronçant le nez :

« Tu me fais quoi, là, Pansy ? Un interrogatoire ? »

Blaise, qui avait rejoint ses amis, souligna en riant, les mains dans les poches :

« A mon avis, la miss est jalouse. Elle veut sans doute savoir qui a eu l'honneur de te retenir toute la journée dans tes appartements … Pour que tu sèches ainsi tous les cours, ça devait être un sacré bon coup, n'empêche ! » Il rit, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule, partageant son hilarité :

« Un peu de décence, que diable, Zabini ! De chastes oreilles traînent par là … »

« Alors c'est vrai ! Tu étais avec quelqu'un ? » s'écria Pansy, triomphante malgré son air apparemment énervé.

Elle fut accueillie de nouveau par un regard glacial de la part de Malefoy :

« C'est une obsession chez toi, ma parole ! Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, non, j'étais seul aujourd'hui dans ma chambre. Là, ça te va ? »

La brune esquissa un petit sourire en coin, et plissant les yeux, demanda sournoisement :

« Ah bon ? Alors ce n'est pas Potter qui s'est glissé dans ta chambre tout à l'heure ? » Draco pâlit. Mais Pansy poursuivit, impitoyable : « Ce n'est donc pas vrai que par la suite personne n'est ressorti de tes appartements de toute l'après-midi ? »

Les amis de Draco, autour, ouvrirent de grands yeux. Blaise balbutia :

« Non … Drake … C'est une blague ? »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait elle aussi accueilli Harry avec le sourire, tout en paraissant un peu tendue. Elle vint lui prendre le bras, et lui murmura tout en l'approchant du groupe :

« Il y a ici quelqu'un dont tu ne te souviens sans doute pas, mais … sache que c'est quelqu'un d'important pour toi … »

Le cœur du brun se serra à ces mots. Quelqu'un d'important ? Quelqu'un en lien avec son passé ? Avec …

La foule s'écarta peu à peu, laissant Harry découvrir un homme entre deux âges, aux cheveux châtains assez courts, un sourire disparaissant sous une moustache broussailleuse et de fines cicatrices lui striant le visage.

Un flash traversa l'adolescent. Un voyage en train, le froid …

L'homme l'aperçut, parut surpris. Puis lui sourit.

Un autre flash. Une nuit de pleine lune. Un saule. Une cabane.

Le nouveau venu fit un pas vers lui, tendant une main comme pour se présenter. Son visage était avenant, rassurant …

Le hurlement d'un animal, une bagarre, deux chiens. Non, un chien et un …

« Re … mus. » articula lentement, comme dans un état d'hébétude, Harry, tout en tendant en retour la main à l'homme.

Le brun aperçut furtivement la joie teintée de soulagement de l'homme, la surprise émue de Hermione, les sourires confiants des autres, puis tout disparut. Tout fut remplacé par cet éclair de douleur, sur sa tempe.

Le coup était venu si vite, qu'il n'avait pas pu le prévoir, et que personne n'avait pu le prévenir. Il chancela, titubant un instant, avant de pouvoir porter une main tremblante à son visage. Mais déjà un autre coup venait le cueillir, directement au menton, le rejetant en arrière. La douleur fusa de nouveau, le foudroyant. Les images devant lui s'assombrirent une seconde, avant qu'il n'entende cette voix lui hurler :

« Putain Potter ! Faut vraiment que tu me pourrisses la vie à chaque fois ! »

Non, c'était impossible … Cette voix, cette voix-là ne pouvait pas lui dire de telles choses … pas sur ce ton.

Entrouvrant les yeux péniblement, Harry retint un cri de stupéfaction en voyant Draco, face à lui, écumant de rage, ses yeux braquant sur lui une colère qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Draco … qu'est-ce … »

Le Serpentard se jeta sur lui, le saisissant au col rudement, avant de lui envoyer de la main gauche une gifle cinglante sur la joue droite.

« Pour qui te prends-tu Potter, pour m'appeler par mon prénom ? Tu crois que parce que j'ai été un peu gentil tu peux te permettre d'être familier avec moi ! »

Une fois le premier choc passé, des cris fusèrent de part et d'autres dans la foule, les amis de Harry hurlant à Malefoy d'arrêter. Mais avant que les Gryffondors ne puissent atteindre le blond pour le séparer de leur camarade, quelques Serpentards étaient venus faire barrage, empêchant quiconque d'avancer vers les deux protagonistes.

Le poing de Draco s'abattit cette fois dans les côtes du brun, qui se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, le corps déjà meurtri.

L'âme en miettes.

En s'écroulant, Harry eut la pensée furtive qu'aucune étreinte de Draco, même les plus violentes, ne lui avait fait mal comme ça. Et quand il sentit l'autre se jeter sur lui pour le marteler de coups, il commença à sentir son monde disparaître autour. Les gens lui apparaissaient comme autant de tâches floues, silencieuses … Ses sensations s'estompaient, pour ne plus laisser place qu'à la douleur.

Tout en sentant le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche, il eut la dernière vision de l'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était souvenu de lui, mais de nouveau ce visage ne lui évoqua rien. La douleur, les coups, les ténèbres envahissaient tout.

Le bruit du martèlement acharné des coups de Draco Malefoy sur lui l'emportèrent, l'envahirent, et plus rien d'autre n'exista alors pour lui.

Harry avait oublié. Il venait de perdre un souvenir à peine saisi, l'espace d'une seconde retrouvé.

Il venait de le perdre. Mais la douleur et la violence animale des coups qu'il recevait, en revanche, lui parurent bien familières.

Bien trop présentes, et si familières.

Avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le vide, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage plein de haine de Draco au-dessus de lui. Puis une larme mêlée de sang vint lui obstruer la vue, et tout s'effaça. Tout disparut.


	16. Why ?

Bonjour,

Voilà déjà la suite de « Fallen angels ». Vu où je vous ai laissés, ça aurait été cruel de ma part de vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Maintenant je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre là vous éclaire davantage, mais avec des chapitres si courts, je ne peux pas griller toutes les étapes et aller trop vite. Ce chapitre-là fait plus office de transition avec la suite de la fic qu'autre chose.

J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous remercie en tout cas une fois de plus pour votre fidélité et les très gentilles reviews que vous me laissez (merci aussi aux anonymes que je ne peux pas remercier directement, mais dont les reviews m'enchantent également).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : T.

Bonne lecture à tous, et à très bientôt !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 16 : Why ?

_Je ne veux pas y croire. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas arrivé._

_Que rien de tout ça n'est vrai._

_Que je vais me réveiller, et que j'aurais tout oublié._

_Oh oui, j'aimerais oublier._

_Cette fois je le voudrais._

_Mais les ténèbres qui m'ont envahi on laissé en moi le goût du sang, la douleur de ses coups. Et je n'oublie pas._

_Pas cette fois …_

Quand Ron repoussa d'un geste violent les quelques élèves qui lui barraient le passage, Hermione ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. Mais là où elle hurla vraiment, ce fut quand son camarade se jeta sur Malefoy, l'entraînant à un mètre de Harry, toujours étendu au sol.

Ignorant les imprécations de la foule, les ordres de Lupin et les supplications de Hermione, Ron envoya son poing décrocher la mâchoire de son pire ennemi. Draco chancela à peine. Il se releva légèrement, essuya le mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

« Ca, Weasley, tu n'aurais pas dû … » déclara froidement le Serpentard, en toisant froidement l'autre.

Le rouquin lui renvoya un regard empli de haine, et gronda, serrant le poing gauche :

« Encore un mot, Malefoy, et je te refais le portrait. »

Le blond leva un sourcil sarcastique et dit :

« Un seul, tu es sûr ? … »

Il ne put rien ajouter : Ron lui envoya brusquement un direct en plein visage, le faisant tomber quelques mètres plus loin.

C'est cette fois la voix de Pansy qui retentit dans l'air. Se précipitant au devant de son ami, elle hurla son prénom, mais elle fut interceptée par le cadet des Weasley. La repoussant sans ménagement, Ron lui jeta, sans même lui accorder un regard :

« Eloigne-toi. Si tu te mets au milieu de nous, je ne suis pas sûr de retenir mes coups pour que … »

« La ferme, Weasley ! » éructa la jeune fille, se débattant, en vain, pour rejoindre Draco, qui se relevait déjà péniblement. « Ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêchera de … »

« Non toi tu la fermes, Parkinson ! Je n'ai ni la patience ni l'envie de t'écouter, là ! » hurla l'autre en retour, repoussant d'un geste plus affirmé cette fois la Serpentarde. Celle-ci recula vers ses amis, effrayée de l'accès de fureur du jeune homme, peu affirmé en temps normal.

En cet instant, même Hermione ne reconnaissait pas son ami. Agenouillée, avec Remus, auprès de Harry, elle regardait d'un œil hagard le roux :

« Ron … » murmura-t-elle, l'esprit perdu, en voyant l'autre se rapprocher à pas menaçants et empoigner de nouveau Malefoy violemment.

L'ancien Maraudeur posa une main rassurante sur le bras de la jeune fille :

« C'est normal qu'il soit dans cet état … avec ce que vient de faire l'autre à Harry … »

« Mais quand même ! »

« Hermione … Ron estime sans doute qu'il a failli à sa mission. Il s'en veut et souhaite réparer ça. »

S'énervant soudain, la brune s'exclama, les larmes aux yeux :

« Et alors, c'est une raison pour se comporter comme ça, peut-être ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de tuer Malefoy pour ce qu'il vient de faire, mais je ne vais pas pour autant … ooohhh … » gémit-elle, enfouissant son visage dans sa main, en larmes. Elle ne put continuer à regarder Ron plus longtemps, et en se retournant, Lupin constata que l'ami du Survivant était littéralement en train de rouer de coups le fils Malefoy, tout comme celui-ci l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec Harry.

Laissant le brun aux soins de Hermione, l'homme se leva et fendit la foule pour arriver rapidement aux deux adolescents, avant que l'un des deux ne commette un acte irréparable.

« Ca suffit, maintenant ! » hurla-t-il d'une voix forte qui eut le mérite de ramener le silence chez tous les élèves réunis là. Mais cela ne suffit pas à stopper les deux combattants.

Heureusement Rogue et Rusard arrivèrent à ce moment-là, alertés par un jeune homme qui était parti les prévenir.

« Lupin ! » cria le Maître des Potions en courant jusqu'à la foule. « Maîtrisez Weasley, je m'occupe de Malefoy. » Et avant de se jeter pour ceinturer son filleul, il ordonna : « Argus, éloignez tous les autres, par tous les diables ! »

Les trois hommes agirent rapidement, et bientôt on put y voir un peu plus clair. C'est sur ces entrefaites que le directeur de Poudlard arriva à son tour.

« Par l'épée de Godric Gryffondor … » murmura-t-il, atterré. Même le vieux et sage sorcier semblait sous le choc de découvrir la scène qui s'offrait à lui …

La plupart des adolescents étaient tassés devant la Grande Salle et ne bougeaient pas de là, malgré les imprécations du concierge. Tous fixaient tour à tour Harry étendu au sol, inconscient, le visage tuméfié, veillé par sa meilleure amie, en larmes ; et Ron retenu par Lupin, qui se débattait pour se jeter de nouveau sur Draco, fermement maintenu par Rogue. Les deux adolescents écumaient de rage, et s'affrontaient du regard à défaut de pouvoir s'entretuer de nouveau.

« Malefoy, sale fils de pute, je vais te tuer … » gronda, mauvais, Ron, tout sens commun envolé en cet instant. Il lutta encore un moment pour échapper à la poigne de Remus, mais malgré sa carrure, l'homme avait une prise solide.

En retour, le jeune homme blond tira sur l'étreinte de son parrain, le corps tendu en avant, mais ne pouvant s'évader, se contenta de lâcher entre ses dents serrées :

« Tu es un homme mort, Weasley, crois-moi ! Oh oui, crois-moi … »

« Ca suffit vous deux ! » cria Rogue d'un ton sec, et sans appel. Tous les élèves sursautèrent, et si Ron et Draco ne cessèrent pas de s'affronter du regard, ils se calmèrent légèrement.

Lâchant un petit soupir de soulagement, Lupin jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant au professeur, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête bref.

S'avançant enfin jusqu'au petit groupe, Dumbledore, suivi de McGonagall qui arrivait à ce moment là, balbutia, perdu :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne comprends pas … »

« Oh Merlin ! » s'écria Minerva, en se précipitant au-devant de Harry, qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. « Harry ! Mais dans quel état est-il ? Il faut tout de suite le conduire à l'infirmerie. » Hermione hocha la tête, et la directrice de Gryffondor ordonna rapidement à une élève de courir chercher la médicomage.

Se tournant vers les deux autres enseignants, Dumbledore demanda, en désignant de la main Harry, toujours inconscient :

« Qui a fait ça ? »

Tirant de nouveau sur la prise de Lupin -si fort que l'homme, un instant déconcentré, faillit le lâcher-, Ron hurla de nouveau, sans lâcher de son regard haineux Draco :

« C'est cet enculé qui a fait ça ! C'est lui qui a failli tuer Harry ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai bien compris, calmez-vous Weasley. » fit Dumbledore d'un ton dur, mais apaisant. Se reprenant enfin, le vieux sorcier se redressa, et donna quelques ordres : « Mon cher Argus, emmenez ces petits dans la Grande Salle, et sonnez l'heure du repas. Nous allons servir le dîner un peu plus tôt ce soir, ce ne sera pas plus mal. Toi, Hermione, tu peux … Ah, voici justement Pomfresh qui arrive. Explique-lui rapidement la situation, et aide-la à emmener ton ami à l'infirmerie. » Il se poussa pour laisser passer la médicomage, puis s'adressa rapidement à McGonagall, à voix plus basse : « Minerva, pouvez-vous vous charger d'un petit discours au dîner pour rassurer nos élèves. »

La femme hocha la tête et indiqua, en lui posant une main sur le bras : « Je vais simplement leur dire que les hostilités se sont rouvertes entre Potter et Malefoy, un peu plus violemment, mais pas différemment. »

Il acquiesça, même s'ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. Mais mieux valait s'en tenir là pour l'instant, effectivement.

Enfin, il se dirigea vers les derniers protagonistes. Les deux hommes avaient enfin relâché Draco et Ron, non sans rester près d'eux par sécurité. Les deux adolescents se lançaient toujours des regards en coin, emplis de haine et de colère, mais ne semblaient plus aussi prompts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

« Je crois qu'une petite réunion dans mon bureau s'impose … » fit seulement le vieux sorcier, dans un petit soupir. Lupin hocha la tête, et Rogue prit sans attendre la tête du groupe, empoignant au passage son filleul par le bras.

« Hé, ça fait mal ! Arrête … » se plaignit l'adolescent.

« La ferme, petit con ! » grinça Severus entre ses dents. « Après le désastre que tu as commis ce soir, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de dire quoique ce soit … »

Draco ne répliqua rien, baissant la tête.

Qu'aurait-il pu répondre de toutes façons ? Il savait parfaitement que son parrain avait raison.

Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Si je dois encore vivre après ça, j'aimerais autant que ce soit sans espoir. Je veux savoir où j'en suis, ce que j'ai encore le droit de croire et d'espérer …_

_Je veux savoir si ma vie a encore un sens, si quelque chose vaut encore le coup._

_Et si maintenant je suis vraiment seul, on doit me le dire._

_Je ne veux plus croire en un futur qui ne veut pas de moi, je ne veux pas avancer vers un avenir plus sombre que ce que je vis déjà …_

_Si c'est pour n'avoir pas de lendemains, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire miroiter de belles promesses …_

_Je n'en voudrais à personne si on ne peut pas les tenir pour moi …_

« Revoir Malefoy ? » Le visage de Hermione ne cacha pas le choc qu'elle avait ressenti à la demande que venait de lui faire son ami. « C'est certainement la chose la plus folle et insensée que tu m'aies demandé jusqu'à présent, Harry ! »

Le brun, assis au bord de son lit, la fixa longuement. Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, ne semblant toujours pas se remettre de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Harry commença à lacer ses chaussures.

C'est là que la brune s'agita, s'écriant :

« Non mais il en est bien sûr hors de question ! Tu ne vas pas aller le voir après ce … »

Harry ne paraissait pas l'avoir écoutée. Il finit de mettre ses chaussures, puis se leva et remit sa cape. Au fond de la salle, Pomfresh et Dobby se levèrent, se demandant si la Gryffondor avait besoin d'aide. Mais la jeune fille n'attendit pas leur intervention pour venir se mettre en travers du chemin de son ami.

« Harry ! Tu … » Elle hésita, puis poursuivit, le fixant de ses yeux sombres. « Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il t'a fait, il n'y a même pas une heure ? »

Il s'arrêta de marcher vers la sortie, et regarda sa camarade. En voyant le visage tuméfié de son ami, recouvert de nouveaux pansements, Hermione ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, soutenant difficilement la vision de son meilleur ami encore blessé. Elle commençait à se demander si le jeune homme passerait l'année vivant. Comme s'il n'avait pas vécu assez d'horreurs dans sa vie, il fallait encore qu'il supporte tout ça. Elle soupira, et s'appuya sur la porte, pour ne pas que l'autre puisse sortir autant que pour se soutenir elle-même.

« Harry … Comment peux-tu encore vouloir le voir ? Et si c'est pour aller te venger, ce que je comprendrais fort bien, je ne peux malheureusement pas te laisser passer … »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça ! » s'exclama Harry, comme choqué des paroles de son amie. Comme si cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Elle le regarda, étonnée, et il continua : « Non, je veux juste lui parler. Je veux juste … savoir. »

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie sans rien ajouter. Malgré toute sa volonté, Hermione lui céda le passage, sans même chercher à le faire changer d'avis. Elle avait lu en son ami tant de peine, tant de douleur, mais si peu de haine, qu'elle renonçât à comprendre quels sentiments pouvaient animer le cœur de son ami.

L'avait-elle jamais réellement compris, d'ailleurs ?

Mais quand il partit dans le long couloir sombre, elle murmura :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris que ses coups ne t'auraient pas dit ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et c'était sans doute la plus éloquente des réponses qu'elle ne pourrait jamais recevoir, en cet instant.

Harry se renseigna auprès de quelques élèves pour savoir où se trouvait Draco, et tous, s'ils lui indiquèrent le chemin, ne le firent pas sans crainte. Si les disputes des deux jeunes gens les années passées les avaient amusés plus qu'autre chose, ils redoutaient cette fois que ça n'aille trop loin. Mais qui aurait pu refuser de donner ce renseignement au Survivant ? Et si c'était pour aller casser la gueule du Prince des Serpentards, au fond, tout le monde trouvait ça justifié.

Même si tous redoutaient sincèrement que tout ça ne finisse mal.

Quand Draco ressortit ce soir-là du bureau de Dumbledore, épuisé et défait, il eut la surprise de trouver Harry, adossé au mur faisant face au gryffon d'or qui gardait l'entrée des appartements du directeur. Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais ne dit rien. Il fit un pas en avant, mais s'arrêta : le regard sombre mais dénué de colère du brun le dissuada d'avancer.

« Ron est encore là ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix égale, en désignant de la tête l'escalier par où était descendu l'autre.

Draco secoua la tête négativement. Il n'osait pas regarder le brun en face. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était venu chercher Harry, et ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire après ça. Le blond se mordit la lèvre, et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance. Fixant ses pieds, il attendit.

Quoi, il ne savait pas. Mais il attendit. Il s'en remettait à Harry pour la suite des choses. Lui, il en avait assez fait comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

Après être resté à observer longuement son vis-à-vis, le Survivant se redressa enfin et avança sans bruit jusqu'à Draco. Tout était calme dans le couloir, et seuls les candélabres accrochés au mur permettaient d'y voir un peu dans ces ténèbres … Mais ils brillaient vraiment faiblement ce soir, et il fallait faire des efforts pour y voir à quelques pas devant soi.

Ce n'est que quand Harry fut juste devant lui que Draco put distinguer l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait causé un peu plus tôt. Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, contrit. Honteux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie.

Vraiment honteux.

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enterrer dans ses sentiments négatifs. Tendant la main, il posa ses doigts fins sur la bouche du blond, qui ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Arrête ça … » murmura le brun, le regard peiné. « Tu vas te faire du mal. »

Obéissant en silence, Draco arrêta de se mordre, et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Comme pour parler.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps : Harry s'était levé imperceptiblement sur la pointe des pieds et venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le réduisant au silence.

A l'impuissance.

Draco ferma les yeux, se laissa aller. Il ne fit aucun geste pour enlacer l'adolescent, mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. Harry lui offrait tout ce dont il désirait, lui qui ne le méritait pas. Ne le méritait plus.

Lui qui ne l'avait peut-être jamais mérité.

Doucement, Harry passa ses bras autour des épaules de Draco, et détacha ses lèvres. Il laissa sa tête s'échouer avec abandon dans le cou du blond, et se blottit un peu plus encore contre lui.

C'est en sentant une larme du brun couler dans sa nuque que le Serpentard prit enfin la parole :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal … » lui répondit l'autre dans un souffle.

Draco eut une exclamation de surprise, presque choquée, et se raidit : « Ah bon, je ne pensais pas à mal quand je t'ai roué de coups, tout à l'heure ? »

« Non. » affirma Harry, sûr de lui, sans chercher à se dégager de cette étreinte que l'autre ne lui rendait pourtant pas.

« Alors je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il te faut ! » continua Malefoy sur le même ton emporté et moqueur. Mais qui manquait de crédit ce soir-là …

« Toi. » répondit le brun, anéantissant complètement la volonté du Serpentard par ce simple mot.

Ce si petit mot, presque insignifiant, mais qui voulait tout dire. Apportait toutes les réponses. Demandait l'absolution.

Craquant, ne pouvant plus tenir son rôle de prince hautain et glacial, Draco éclata soudain en sanglots, et sortant les mains de ses poches, enlaça avec fureur le jeune homme. Harry, malgré la douleur qui fusa de ses blessures encore récentes, lui rendit cette étreinte, avec plus de douceur et de tendresse que l'autre ne le méritait, ni même ne le réclamait.

Sans savoir pourquoi, songeant que ce n'était pas à lui de pleurer en cet instant, Draco se laissa pourtant aller dans les bras de son compagnon, à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré de toute sa vie, jamais comme ça en tout cas. Lui qui ne laissait jamais sa carapace se fissurer. Lui qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments.

Se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, sans jamais se séparer de Harry, il balbutia entre deux sanglots lourds des mots qu'il pensait vraiment cette fois :

« Harry … je suis tellement désolé … Je … je ne voulais pas ! Harry … j'ai eu si peur, si … Je … j'ai eu si peur de te perdre que je n'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre … Je … »

« Mais tu ne me perdras jamais, Draco, tu le sais. Je serais toujours là … » lui murmura le brun en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, et en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Je sais, oui … mais quand, quand Pansy m'a dit que … Oh Harry, je ne voulais pas te blesser comme ça, mais j'ai déraillé … je n'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre … »

Draco posa sa tête sur les genoux de Harry, et tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots. Pensif, le brun lui caressa encore la tête, essayant par ce simple geste de l'apaiser. Mais la détresse de Draco paraissait si grande que rien ne pouvait le calmer. Quand il releva son visage vers Harry, il gémit en voyant une fois de plus les blessures du brun. Il leva une main tremblante vers la joue de son compagnon, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau :

« Oooh Harry … Comment peux-tu ? Comment peux-tu me pardonner, après ça … Tu devrais m'en vouloir, si fort … tellement … mais tu es là … »

Harry fixa gravement Draco de ses prunelles émeraudes, puis embrassa le front du jeune homme. Il s'approcha ensuite de son oreille, et murmura :

« En fait, si je ne t'en veux pas, c'est parce que j'aimerais que tu recommences. »

« Quoi ? » l'exclamation surprise du blond résonna dans l'air, comme un claquement sec. Il se recula et considéra, effaré, Potter, assis face à lui, qui venait de lui faire la plus étrange et incompréhensible des demandes. « Que je … recommence ? » Il avala sa salive péniblement, et dit : « Mais … tu es fou … »

« Non. Je ne suis pas fou, crois-moi. » répliqua le brun avec aplomb. Il secoua la tête, et s'autorisa un pâle sourire : « Non. Je t'expliquerais ce que je veux dire, mais en attendant, dis-moi juste … » Il baissa la tête et parut alors plus faible, vulnérable. Soumis. « Dis-moi juste si … si tu veux toujours de moi ? »

« Après ce que tu viens de me demander ? »

« Non … après … tout ça. »

Draco renifla et dit d'un ton qui se voulait détaché : « Par Merlin, Harry, après … tout ça, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent alors un regard, où petit à petit, la peur et la détresse surent laisser place à la tendresse qui les avait unis, à cet étrange et inexplicable lien qu'ils avaient su créer. Aucun mot de vint sceller leur pardon, mais un dernier baiser, léger et sincère.

Avant que tous deux ne repartent, quittant ce couloir trop sombre où l'on n'y voyait pas bien, où les ténèbres étaient trop présentes.

Les deux adolescents étaient trop loin pour entendre la personne qui, cachée dans l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore, avait suivi, presque sans le vouloir, l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. C'est sans bruit que cette personne repartit après dans un couloir adjacent de Poudlard, sûr à présent que ni Harry ni Draco ne pourrait l'entendre.


	17. I want the best for you

Bonjour à tous !

Après une longue absence, me revoilà enfin parmi vous, avec cette suite qui, je le souhaite de tout mon cœur, vous plaira. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, parce qu'il me fallait vraiment être dans un état d'esprit particulier pour replonger dans les évènements sombres que vivent Harry et ses amis ici … (et accessoirement, étant en période de travail intensif et d'exams, je n'avais plus du tout le temps ni l'énergie pour écrire quoique ce soit !)

Maintenant que je suis relancée, la suite ne devrait plus autant se faire attendre (idem pour mes autres fics en cours, pour celles et ceux qui les suivent également).

Je profite de cet espace pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux sur cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant. Quant aux « anciens », merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir attendue si longtemps, vous êtes sincèrement adorables : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 17 : I want the best for you

_Dis-moi juste que le temps se suspend … Qu'il nous laissera du temps …_

_Dis-moi juste que les ombres qui nous entourent ne sont pas là pour nous. Qu'elles se sont trompées de cible en venant nous marteler si souvent._

_Dis-moi juste que je peux fermer les yeux, que je retrouverais ton sourire posé sur moi quand je les rouvrirais._

_Dis-moi, dis … Parle-moi encore, autant que tu veux. Parle. Ne frappe pas._

_S'il-te-plaît …_

Les doigts fins de Harry parcouraient lentement les joues, les épaules et le torse de Draco. Comme au cœur de leurs plus tendres étreintes. Mais cette fois, ni plaisir ni désir n'animaient ses gestes ; et c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrait les ombres des coups qu'avait infligé Ron au Serpentard.

Draco ne se serait jamais cru capable de dire ça un jour, mais c'est pourtant sans hésiter qu'il glissa à son compagnon, en repoussant lentement sa main :

« Ne lui en veux pas. »

Les yeux troublés du brun vinrent accrocher ceux de Draco, y cherchant un égarement. Un grain de folie qui signifierait que le jeune homme ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais Malefoy était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il se pencha vers l'autre, faisant légèrement grincer son lit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« C'est presque de la cruauté de te dire ça, Harry, mais … oublie. »

Les poings du brun se serrèrent avec force, comme pour contenir en leur sein toute la rage qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Une rage et une rancœur qu'on ne l'autorisait pas à exprimer. Avec douceur, les doigts du blond vinrent se glisser entre ses mains pour les desserrer, et Draco continua, à voix basse, dans la pénombre de sa chambre :

« Pourquoi lui en voudrais-tu pour ça, Harry ? Tu ne m'en as pas voulu pour ce que je t'ai fait … »

« Tu avais tes raisons. »

« Il avait les siennes. Elles étaient bien plus louables que les miennes. » Le blond grimaça, et ajouta tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant. « Mes raisons sont lâches, alors que lui … ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais lui a agi pour la bonne cause. Il voulait juste te protéger. »

Harry détourna le regard un moment, puis revint vers Draco. Il leva un visage sincère vers lui, et reconnut :

« Oui, tu as raison. Je sais que tu as raison. C'est juste que … » Il déglutit, et ferma les yeux, comme pour chasser une pensée. Quand il les rouvrit, son interlocuteur put y déceler la naissance d'une larme : « C'est juste que j'ai si peur de te perdre. » Sa voix s'étrangla sur ce dernier mot, et il fit mine de se lever.

Mais la main du blond vint enserrer son poignet, le retenant avec douceur mais fermeté.

« Après ce soir, comment peux-tu encore penser que tu me perdras ? Je t'ai juré que je ne te laisserais jamais, il y a quelques temps, non ? »

Draco Malefoy savait que cette promesse n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Il aurait aimé le dire avec sincérité ce soir, il aurait aimé faire de ce parjure un vrai serment ; mais il savait que, pas plus que l'autre soir, il n'était en mesure d'affirmer qu'il serait toujours là. Pour Potter.

Même si en cet instant il n'avait jamais été aussi près de le désirer. D'être prêt à le jurer avec sincérité.

Mais malgré tout ce qui l'unissait aujourd'hui au brun, le blond restait un Malefoy. Et un Malefoy ne peut jurer à un Potter qu'il sera toujours là pour lui.

Autrement que dans la haine.

Plongeant son visage dans le cou de son amant, Draco murmura, si bas que l'autre n'entendit qu'un souffle sur sa peau :

« Tu me perdras, Harry. Tu me perdras, je te le jure … »

Un peu inquiet de l'attitude soudain mélancolique de son amant, le Gryffondor demanda d'une voix tendue :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Draco ? Dis-moi … »

Les lèvres du blond vinrent se poser doucement sur les siennes.

« Il n'y a rien, Harry. »

Il allongea doucement le brun sur son lit, et vont se blottir encore plus près de lui.

« Il n'y a rien que toi et moi. »

La nuit se referma sur eux, leur laissant un peu de répit, ce soir encore.

« Oublions le reste … »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Quand un bout de ciel se dévoile en moi, je vois toujours arriver un coin de nuage gris pour le recouvrir. Et j'ai mal, à chaque fois que ça arrive._

_Vraiment mal._

_Mais chaque fois aussi, je me rends compte que l'azur dissimulé par ce nuage pouvait être plus gris que l'orage que je croyais percevoir. Et ça m'effraie._

_Vraiment._

_J'ai peur de me rendre compte que ce qui est scellé en moi est plus destructeur que ces ténèbres contre lesquelles je lutte … à peine._

_Ne vaut-il pas mieux se prendre une petite averse passagère qu'un orage irréversible ?_

_Je me le demande._

_Souvent maintenant …_

« Très bien, nous allons nous arrêter là. » déclara Lupin dans un grand sourire, en refermant son livre. Ses élèves l'imitèrent, et il déclara avant de leur ouvrir la porte de sa classe d'un coup de baguette magique : « Merci à tous pour ce premier cours, c'était un vrai plaisir de vous retrouver. »

Les adolescents remercièrent en retour leur professeur, puis sortirent du cours en bavardant joyeusement. La Défense contre les forces du mal, enseignée par quelqu'un d'aussi pédagogue et patient que l'ancien Maraudeur était un réel plaisir pour tout le monde.

Au moment où son élève allait lui aussi quitter la salle, Lupin fit :

« Harry, est-ce que tu peux rester un moment ? J'aimerais voir quelques petites choses avec toi. »

Etonné, le brun n'en acquiesça pas moins à la requête de l'homme, et fit signe à ses amis de partir sans lui.

« Ca ira ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait convaincant. Il savait bien qu'après les évènements des derniers jours, il ne pourrait pas rassurer complètement sa camarade, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être materné excessivement par la jeune fille. Celle-ci en avait bien conscience et essayait, autant que possible, de prendre sur elle.

Ron l'appuyait dans ses efforts, mais lui-même avait fort à faire pour réprimer ses instincts protecteurs envers son meilleur ami. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que « l'altercation » avait eu lieu avec Malefoy, et malgré une distance prudente maintenue tacitement entre les deux jeunes gens, le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller de loin son ennemi.

Draco prenait garde de se tenir loin de Harry la plupart du temps, car si on ne pouvait lui renier un certain courage, étonnant même pour un sorcier n'appartenant pas à la maison des Rouge et Or, le Serpentard restait malgré tout prudent. Moins il se frotterait au cadet des Weasley, mieux son état de santé s'en porterait.

Il n'en voulait pas particulièrement à Ron : il savait que la réaction de ce dernier était parfaitement justifiée, vu ce que lui-même avait fait à Harry. Mais il préférait malgré tout garder une certaine distance, et ne pas provoquer inutilement la rage destructrice du meilleur ami de son compagnon.

« Harry ? »

La voix douce de Remus tira le brun de ses pensées. Il secoua la tête, puis s'avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'au bureau de son professeur. L'homme lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise, puis leva sa baguette pour refermer la porte de la classe.

Harry resta assis, en silence, fixant un point devant lui. Comme s'il ne voyait pas son professeur. Celui-ci observa un moment pensivement le fils de ses anciens amis, puis quitta sa place pour venir se planter devant le Gryffondor.

« Harry … » appela-t-il à nouveau doucement, attirant l'attention de l'adolescent, qui leva enfin la tête vers lui. « Je trouve que tu t'es bien débrouillé pour ce premier cours, compte tenu de ton état. »

« Heu oui … merci. »

« Il me semble toutefois important que je te donne quelques cours de soutien. Afin que tu retrouves rapidement ton niveau d'avant. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry sursauta, presque étonné qu'on lui demande son avis. Lui qui avait pris l'habitude d'être dirigé par les autres depuis qu'il était revenu dans cette école. Lui qui ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir son mot à dire …

Pris au dépourvu, il haussa les épaules et jeta un regard un peu perdu à son enseignant :

« Hé bien … si vous estimez que c'est bien … oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Le visage de Lupin se ferma un moment, troublé une seconde par un voile de tristesse, puis il se reprit et fit un sourire engageant à son élève. Il se pencha vers le bureau de celui-ci, et lui dit :

« Ecoute, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Vraiment. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui te déplaît, tu sais … »

« Ca ne me déplaît pas de travailler sur … sur ce cours. C'est juste que … » Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et détourna le regard. « C'est juste que … ça m'échappe. »

« Je sais. » La voix de l'ancien Maraudeur se fit plus entraînante. « Je sais, mais ce que des années d'expérience m'ont également appris, c'est que ce qu'on maîtrise bien une fois dans sa vie, on ne le perd pas si facilement ! Tu verras, ça te reviendra naturellement ! »

Son enthousiasme aurait gagné n'importe qui, et si Harry n'avait pas été déchiré de pensées si sombres, il aurait peut-être lui-même été pris du même entrain que son aîné. Mais c'est juste avec résignation qu'il se leva et suivit l'autre dans l'arrière-salle, à la demande de Lupin.

Alors que son professeur se plaçait face à lui et lui montrait comment tenir sa baguette magique, le jeune homme demanda :

« Professeur ? »

« Oui ? »

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent en deux fentes sombres, un peu perdues :

« Vous avez déjà enseigné ici, c'est ça ? »

« C'est exact Harry. » Le ton était neutre, laissant l'autre continuer sur sa lancée.

« Et j'ai déjà été votre élève ? »

« En effet. »

« J'étais bon, dans votre matière ? » Le ton apparemment détaché de la question ne cachait pas totalement l'appréhension du brun.

Le visage de Lupin s'éclaira un moment, avant de redevenir sérieux quand il répondit :

« Le meilleur, Harry. Tu étais le meilleur. »

Voyant les épaules du brun s'affaisser doucement, comme découragé à l'avance de cette pression qu'on lui imposait encore, l'homme ajouta d'un ton confiant et encourageant, tout en se replaçant face à son élève :

« Et je sais que ça te reviendra rapidement. Le talent ne se perd jamais, Harry. Fais-moi confiance. »

Malgré ses doutes et l'ombre qui voilait encore trop ses souvenirs pour donner une quelconque réponses à ses interrogations, Harry sentit qu'il pouvait croire cet homme. Qu'il pouvait effectivement lui faire confiance. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais le fait qu'il s'en soit souvenu en le revoyant pour la première fois devait bien signifier quelque chose.

Même s'il l'avait de nouveau oublié.

Harry devinait cette fois que ses ténèbres cachaient de la lumière.

Il se campa alors sur ses jambes, et leva sa baguette. Prêt pour le cours. Prêt à tenter cette plongée dans ces talents et capacités qu'il pensait avoir perdus. Qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas avoir eu un jour.

Remus Lupin sourit alors de nouveau à Harry Potter, et leva sa baguette.

« Prêt ? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_J'ai envie de croire que je peux avancer vers demain en occultant hier. J'ai envie de tirer un trait sur ces souvenirs que je ne peux de toutes façons pas récupérer._

_Mais quoique je fasse, on m'y ramène toujours. On m'y replonge comme dans un lac sombre et profond où je dois me noyer pour espérer refaire surface complètement un jour._

_Est-ce qu'on se rend compte de la souffrance que c'est pour moi ?_

_Est-ce qu'on sent combien je suffoque, combien je me perd dans tout ça ?_

_Est-ce qu'on perçoit que je n'ai pas de curiosité, pas d'envie de retrouver cette partie de moi ?_

Ce n'est que quand l'ombre de la fin d'après-midi vint prendre possession de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal que Lupin consentit enfin à faire une pause. Il n'avait rien d'un professeur exigeant et intransigeant, qui refusait à ses élèves de se reposer pendant les apprentissages, mais Harry s'était montré si docile et résistant pendant leur entraînement, qu'il n'avait pas cru bon de s'arrêter avant. Il craignait même de laisser passer une chance pour le jeune homme de recouvrer un quelconque souvenir s'il cessait trop tôt leur manipulation des pouvoirs magiques.

Bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas retrouvé en quelques heures toutes ses notions de magie, mais il avait pu constater que, comme l'avait laissé entendre son professeur, certaines choses étaient gravées en lui, et que l'instinct ne se perdait pas. Il s'était découvert des réflexes qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, des automatismes qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, des capacités qu'il n'imaginait pas posséder. Et s'il avait eu du mal à retenir les formules et les incantations transmises par Lupin, il avait su retrouver, presque malgré lui, les gestes et mouvements qu'exigeait la pratique d'une magie d'attaque et de défense.

« On va s'arrêter là, Harry. On a bien travaillé, vraiment. »

« On peut continuer, je ne suis pas fatigué, professeur. » répliqua le jeune homme, malgré la sueur qui coulait de son front et la fatigue qui tirait ses traits.

Lui jetant un coup d'œil étonné, Remus éclata soudain de rire, et s'exclama :

« Hé bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'était guère motivé tout à l'heure, te voilà parti pour ne plus t'arrêter ! Mais tu sais, savoir s'arrêter est aussi une qualité. » Il s'assit péniblement sur une chaise, et passa une main sur son dos en grimaçant. « Et puis je n'ai plus la fougue et l'endurance de la jeunesse, moi … »

Il rit en avisant l'air gêné et confus que prit alors son élève, et ajouta avec un regard en coin :

« Mais en tout cas je te reconnais bien là : quand tu es lancé, il est difficile de t'arrêter. »

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit soudain et c'est d'un ton impénétrable qu'il demanda alors, faisant quelques pas vers son interlocuteur :

« J'étais vraiment comme ça ? » Devant l'air interrogateur de l'autre, il ajouta : « Avant que … j'oublie tout. J'étais vraiment comme ça ? » Il s'interrompit et détourna le regard, ne pouvant en dire plus.

Lupin plissa les yeux et demanda d'un ton grave :

« Que te rappelles-tu exactement de ton passé, Harry ? »

A ces mots, le jeune homme brun eut un petit rire nerveux, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre d'où perçaient les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, et dit, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge :

« Ah, mais juste de ce qu'il faut, non ? La seule chose qui me soit revenue, c'est peut-être la seule chose que tout être humain voudrait oublier s'il le pouvait … »

« James et Lily ? » demanda d'un ton compatissant et attristé Remus.

Harry posa un regard perdu vers lui, qui serra le cœur de l'homme. Mais plus encore, Lupin fut touché par la question que posa le jeune homme d'une petite voix, presque aussi fragile et incertaine que celle d'un enfant :

« C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appelaient ? »

C'est là que l'ancien compagnon des parents de Harry réalisa combien l'amnésie du jeune homme était une blessure profonde et béante. Il resta un moment à fixer l'adolescent, un poids lui écrasant l'âme chaque fois un peu plus. Lui, qui avait fait la promesse à ses anciens amis de toujours protéger le jeune Potter, se sentait si démuni, soudain inutile. D'une aide bien futile.

Mais il savait en venant ici quelle serait sa tâche, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il était face aux difficultés qu'il allait renoncer.

Il se leva et s'avança jusqu'à Harry. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. L'adolescent continua à fixer un moment le jour qui se mourrait dehors, avant de relever les yeux vers son mentor. Lupin pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, tentant de voir au-delà de l'absence de vie dans les yeux de ce jeune homme qui paraissait si résigné, sur le point de s'abandonner à son sort. Et, quand il put enfin déceler une lueur infime, comme un appel à l'aide lointain dans une tempête trop lourde, il murmura :

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'explique certaines choses … » Il se tourna vers la salle de classe, et sans lâcher l'épaule de Harry, si frêle sous ses doigts, il indiqua :

« Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. » Il avisa la nuit qui commençait doucement à tomber sur Poudlard, et ajouta dans un murmure : « Nous allons sans doute en avoir pour un moment. Un long moment. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Oublier …_

_Oublier, maintenant._

_Oublier. Réellement …_

_Oublier, me retrouver en oubliant._

_Moi dont la mémoire est si fragile, je ne veux qu'une chose en cet instant. Une seule._

_Oublier !_

_Enfin oublier …_

Draco commençait à avoir l'habitude de voir arriver vers lui Harry en larmes ou l'air détruit. Mais jamais encore il ne l'avait vu revenir avec un air aussi déterminé.

Vide, mais déterminé.

« Draco … J'ai besoin de toi. »

Ces mots résonnèrent étrangement dans la petite chambre du Serpentard, une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur eux.

« Bien sûr … » répondit avec anxiété le blond.

Bien sûr qu'il aiderait Harry. Il était là pour lui. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre avec appréhension ce qu'allait lui demander l'autre.

Crainte justifiée.

« Frappe-moi. » demanda d'un ton sérieux le Gryffondor.

Draco hoqueta de surprise, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand. Il recula d'un pas, ouvrit la bouche.

Aucun son ne sortit.

Harry fit un pas en avant, tendit la main vers le blond. Malefoy resta un moment à fixer cette main comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, puis lâcha :

« Arrête … Harry, ne me demande pas ça. »

« Je te l'ai demandé il y a quelques jours. Après … Tu sais, après que tu l'aies déjà fait. »

Le visage de Draco devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il recula encore, jusqu'à toucher son lit.

« Non, non … Je sais que tu me l'as demandé, mais je ne pensais pas … Je ne pensais pas … »

« Que je te le demanderais réellement ? »

Le Serpentard acquiesça, tentant d'avaler la salive qui lui obstruait la gorge. Il se sentait mal, en cet instant.

Tellement mal.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de mal à frapper Potter, à rouer de coups le balafré, à battre ce minable binoclard-qui-avait-survécu-on-ne-sait-comment … Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de mal à être l'ennemi, l'adversaire, le rival. Le méchant de l'histoire. Celui qui blesse, celui qui trahit, celui qui hait.

Mais entre frapper Potter avec une haine réelle et un désir malsain au ventre, et frapper Harry après l'avoir étreint avec tendresse, après avoir fait semblant de lui jurer de toujours le protéger, il y avait un large fossé.

Peut-être pas si large, en fait.

Mais Draco n'était pas prêt à le franchir en cet instant.

Vraiment pas prêt.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Harry baissa la tête et dit d'une voix blanche :

« Mais j'en ai besoin. »

Ces quelques mots électrisèrent le blond, qui sembla recouvrer un semblant de raison.

« Comment ça, besoin ? Tu es malade, Potter, vraiment ! Comment pourrais-tu avoir besoin que je te frappe ? Je ne t'ai pas fait assez de mal l'autre jour, peut-être ? » Il lui lança un regard mauvais, et grinça : « Tu es devenu accro, ou quoi ? »

Tant de dégoût dans ces mots, tant de honte cachée aussi : oui, Draco Malefoy jouissait par le passé de faire du mal à Harry Potter, de se confronter à lui, de cogner sa haine à la sienne … mais ce soir, ces petits jeux passés ne l'amusaient pas.

Ne lui faisaient pas envie.

Il avança une main légèrement tremblante jusqu'à la joue de Harry, parcouru du bout des doigts un des hématomes qu'il y avait laissé quelques jours plus tôt, puis attrapa doucement le menton du brun pour relever son visage vers lui. Harry affichait un regard triste et perdu, mais toujours aussi déterminé.

« Draco … Je t'en supplie. Je te le demande vraiment comme une faveur. J'en ai besoin. »

Le blond fondit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor, les embrassant avec une passion désespérée. Harry se laissa faire, mais ne lui rendit pas vraiment son baiser. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une larme de son amant s'immiscer entre leurs bouches unies que Draco se recula.

Harry se blottit alors doucement contre son torse, comme s'il abandonnait la partie.

« Draco … Je suis mal, si mal. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi encore ce soir, pour oublier. »

Draco se raidit.

Oublier. Bien sûr. Ses coups feraient oublier à Harry les derniers évènements. A coup sûr.

S'il frappait assez fort.

Assez longtemps.

Le corps tremblant, la langue sèche, l'estomac noué, le Serpentard se recula à nouveau d'un pas. D'une voix blanche, mais dure, il demanda, fixant le mur derrière son amant :

« Que veux-tu oublier ? »

Soupirant, comprenant qu'il venait de gagner la partie, Harry lâcha d'une voix neutre :

« Tout. Tout ce que vient de me dire notre professeur. Tu sais, celui dont je ne me souviens pas le nom. » Un silence passa, que le brun rompit pour poursuivre : « Je veux oublier tout ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je savais déjà que mes parents étaient morts … »

Draco se mordit la lèvre à ces mots. Oui, ça il le savait.

C'était lui qui l'avait dit à Harry pour la première fois.

Mais déjà Potter continuait, ignorant le trouble de Malefoy. Ou préférant y rester aveugle ce soir-là.

« Mais je ne savais pas comment. Je ne savais pas à cause de qui … »

« Voldemort … » lâcha le blond du bout des lèvres.

« Non. » La réponse de Harry claqua dans l'air.

Les yeux gris, surpris, rencontrèrent les prunelles vertes, en colère.

En colère contre elles-mêmes.

« Non. C'est à cause de moi. »

« Mais … non, Harry. » Le jeune homme ne savait réellement que dire, mais il ne pouvait laisser l'autre dans cette erreur. « C'est bien le mage noir qui … »

« Ils sont morts à cause de moi ! » hurla soudainement le Survivant, faisant brusquement sursauter l'héritier des Malefoy. « Ils ont voulu me protéger, et ils sont morts ! Tu sais bien tous les malheurs que j'ai causés ! Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu ! »

« Harry, calme-toi … » balbutia Draco, éperdu, désemparé de voir l'adolescent pris d'une telle rage. Il ne l'avait que si rarement vu comme ça depuis son retour …

« Me calmer ? Draco ! Mes parents, mon parrain … Tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce qui m'attend … » Ses yeux brûlaient d'une sourde colère, mais ne cachaient en rien non plus la détresse qui empoignait Harry en cet instant. Il agrippa les bras du blond et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée. « Tout ce qui m'attend, Draco … Je ne peux pas. »

Il tomba à genoux.

Draco resta là, à le regarder. Impassible.

« Je veux encore tout oublier. Tout mon passé, tout ce qui fait ma vie … Je ne veux pas de tout ça. »

Ces derniers mots moururent dans le silence opaque de la pièce. Sans un mot, Draco tendit sa baguette et éteignit les dernières chandelles qui brûlaient encore dans sa chambre, n'en laissa qu'une allumée.

« Draco … » Un murmure. Comme une prière.

Une ultime supplique.

Nulle réponse ne sortit de la bouche du blond.

Le silence resta là, oppressant, à les envelopper.

Jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard ne le fende d'un premier coup.

Suivi d'un deuxième.

Puis d'un troisième.

Aucun cri ne sortit cette nuit là de cette pièce. Aucun pleur.

Aucun regret non plus.

Rien, rien ne se fit entendre, rien ne s'échappa.

Juste les coups … Juste les coups.

Et cette douleur, si salvatrice en cet instant.


	18. You must protect him

Bonsoir,

Je suis complètement éreintée après l'écriture de ce chapitre, tant j'étais tendue en écrivant ce que traversaient nos héros ! C'est fou de se sentir aussi vidée après un chapitre, mais bon, faut dire que dans celui-là, y'a ENFIN de l'action, alors … Et oui, c'est possible, dans « Fallen angels », les choses peuvent bouger un peu (même si notre cher Harry reste un spécialiste du retour en arrière ou du surplace ! lol).

Bon, mais même si ça bouge, beaucoup de réponses restent en suspens, et d'autres pistes s'ouvrent aussi, ne résolvant donc pas tout, rassurez-vous (???). Et oui, sinon sans ça cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est !

Bref, pardonnez ce blabla partant dans tous les sens, c'est la fatigue (mais quelle bonne fatigue que de s'épuiser en écrivant un chapitre !) … J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous plaira, et que vous me pardonnerez de vous couper encore à un moment … crucial ?

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 18 : You must protect him

_Ce plafond, si souvent vu, déjà. Ca je m'en souviens._

_Cette odeur d'alcool et de désinfectant, entêtante. Je m'en rappelle bien._

_Cette atmosphère, calme et pesante à la fois. Ca me parle._

_Je connais tout ça, tout comme cette douleur qui me martèle le corps. Tout ça sont des choses qui font partie de moi, à présent. Et c'est bien tout ce dont je veux me rappeler. Ces choses si familières … Je dois me raccrocher à ça. Vraiment._

_Rien qu'à ça._

Le regard inquiet et grave de Draco fut la première chose que distingua Harry quand il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le brun esquissa un léger sourire, mais le perdit vite en constatant que l'autre n'avait guère envie de rire.

« Tu m'en veux ? » murmura alors le Gryffondor, tendu.

Draco secoua la tête négativement et poussa un petit soupir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et rapprocha son tabouret du lit de Harry.

« Non. Après tout, j'avais le choix de le faire ou pas. C'est juste que … j'aurais aimé qu'on n'en arrive pas là. »

« Moi aussi. » l'assura l'autre. Harry ferma les yeux quand la main de Draco vint lui caresser doucement la joue. Il était sur le point de se rendormir, quand il entendit la voix du blond dire faiblement.

« Tu me causes bien du souci, tu sais … »

« Pardon. » parvint à murmurer le brun, tout en se sentant sombrer. Le calmant qu'on lui avait administré était puissant, cette fois.

Malefoy ouvrit des yeux étonnés : il ne pensait pas que l'autre avait entendu ses dernières paroles. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et esquissa un pâle sourire. Et, tandis que Harry se rendormait, il ajouta :

« Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai choisi d'être là, je resterais jusqu'au bout. »

« Ne dis rien à Ron et Hermione, s'il-te-plaît … »

« Je te le promets. Dors, maintenant. Je suis là. » souffla Draco avant de remonter la couverture sur son compagnon.

Le Serpentard sursauta en entendant quelqu'un derrière lui dire d'une voix dure :

« Et est-ce un bien, d'ailleurs ? »

Se tournant vers la porte d'entrée, Draco put distinguer, à la lueur des candélabres de la pièce, son parrain sur le seuil de l'infirmerie. L'homme le toisait de toute sa hauteur, d'un air sombre et indéchiffrable. Malefoy n'aurait su dire si l'autre était en colère : avec Rogue, c'était toujours dur à savoir.

Se levant sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller son camarade, le blond rejoignit son aîné, et lui demanda d'un ton bas :

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Le regard sombre du professeur de Potions se planta sur lui comme s'il voulait le transpercer jusqu'à l'âme.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues exactement, Draco, mais je te le répète : prends garde. »

Malefoy sentit sa fierté s'ébranler en cet instant. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et tint tête à son parrain, croisant les bras d'un geste lent, imitant parfaitement l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Je n'ai pas de conseil, d'ordre ou de menace à recevoir de ta part. Je fais ce que je veux. »

« Crétin ! Si tu croies que tu peux t'amuser impunément avec la personne de Potter, tu te trompes ! » Le ton de Rogue s'était durci, impitoyable. Mais cela ne fit pas flancher le jeune homme pour autant.

Draco s'éloigna dans le couloir qui quittait l'infirmerie pour le ramener à ses appartements, sans rien répondre.

Comme si pour lui la conversation était close.

Mais elle ne l'était pas pour Severus, qui ajouta :

« N'oublie pas qui il est ! Ca te retombera forcément dessus, un moment ou l'autre. »

Le professeur vit son filleul s'arrêter net dans le corridor, et serrer les poings. C'est pourtant parfaitement calme qu'il se retourna, pour répondre d'un ton dur mais maîtrisé :

« Parrain, je le sais mieux que quiconque, qui il est. Je pense même parfois être le seul à réellement le savoir. »

Rogue ne répondit rien, et laissa l'autre repartir. Mais c'est d'un ton presque menaçant qu'il murmura entre ses dents, si bas que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre en cet instant :

« Ne nous sous-estime pas, Draco. Tu ne serais pas au bout de tes surprises si tu savais tout ce qu'on sait … »

La nuit retomba sur ces mots, obscurcissant de nouveau tout Poudlard.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Mentir._

_Jouer la comédie. _

_Donner le change._

_Je vais finir par savoir me composer un rôle, un autre visage, mieux que quiconque._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement ce dont j'ai envie, mais c'est nécessaire, pour le moment._

_Je le sais._

« Tu n'as pas plus de blessures qu'hier, dis, Harry ? »

« Mais enfin, Hermione, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, voyons ? » répliqua le Survivant avec une étonnante assurance, tout en riant pour masquer le léger tremblement de sa voix.

La brune resta un moment à le fixer, cherchant à déceler l'infime détail, le plus petit indice qui la confirmerait dans ses soupçons. Mais impossible pour elle de dire si ce pansement était exactement à cette place hier, et si ce bleu, là, était plus large que la veille … Elle finit par secouer la tête, et rassuré, Harry retourna à sa discussion avec Ron. Mais leur amie n'en resta pas moins prudente.

Et, alors qu'ils se atteignaient déjà la Grande salle, elle leur fit d'un ton détaché :

« Oh, les garçons, j'ai oublié un truc dans la chambre … Vous voulez bien me garder une place, je vous rejoins tout de suite ! »

« Bien sûr, vas-y Mione. » lui répondit dans un grand sourire Ron, qui reprit alors, imperturbable, ses explications détaillées sur le jeu d'échecs à un Harry qui se montrait aussi disponible que possible.

La brune laissa ses amis la dépasser, mais ne se mit pas à courir jusqu'à la salle commune des Rouge et Or. Elle se contenta de se reculer dans le couloir, scrutant avec attention chaque groupe d'élèves qui passait. Quand enfin elle aperçut la personne qu'elle voulait voir. Elle se glissa derrière les autres étudiants, et attrapa le bras de sa cible.

Brutalement tiré en arrière, le jeune homme poussa un cri, et s'exclama tout en se retournant vers Hermione :

« Par Salazar, qui … Oh, Granger, c'est toi. »

« Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Draco leva un sourcil aristocratique au-dessus de ses yeux froids, et lâcha, ironique :

« Ecoute, Granger, je comprends bien que mon charme irrésistible t'ait toi aussi fait craquer, mais … »

Rougissant sous les rires gras des camarades du Serpentard, la Rouge et Or fronça les sourcils, et entraîna son interlocuteur plus loin, dans un couloir presque désert. Se laissant faire, Draco gémit, pour la forme, plus à l'adresse de ses amis que de la Gryffondor :

« Calme tes ardeurs, voyons, je ne suis pas un garçon facile, moi … »

Une fois sûre que personne ne les entendrait, Hermione tourna un visage sérieux et énervé vers le blond et s'exclama :

« Arrête de jouer au plus fin, Malefoy ! Je voulais te parler de Harry … »

« Je sais. »

Le ton sans appel de Draco laissa la brune pantoise, si bien que ce fut le jeune homme qui poursuivit :

« Pour m'aborder avec autant de sérieux, ça ne pouvait qu'être à propos de Potter. D'ailleurs, ne serait-ce que pour que tu m'abordes, ça ne pouvait être que pour ça … » Le ton était froid, mais moins tranchant et blessant qu'il avait pu l'être les années précédentes.

Hermione se radoucit donc sensiblement, et fit alors, tout en baissant la voix pour que les élèves se dirigeant vers le réfectoire ne les entende pas :

« Bon, oui. Je voulais savoir si … Comment dire ça ? » Elle hésita un moment, puis leva un regard sincère et presque, oui, presque implorant, vers son interlocuteur : « Je voulais savoir s'il était encore arrivé quelque chose à Harry … dernièrement. »

La mâchoire de Draco se serra, et il pinça ses lèvres. Décidemment, Hermione Granger avait un don pour être perspicace et savoir taper dans le mille. Le blond ne savait comment répondre à la jeune fille sans se compromettre ni trahir la promesse faite à son compagnon.

Ce fut finalement la brune qui l'aida, presque malgré elle. Après avoir tortillé un peu nerveusement le bas de son pull, elle finit par lâcher, d'une voix visiblement émue :

« Je ne veux pas t'accuser de quoique ce soit, Malefoy … Bien sûr, je ne te pardonne pas ce que tu as fait à Harry l'autre jour. Mais je ne veux pas avoir la violence ni l'aveuglement de jugement de Ron, et … »

« Ton petit ami m'avait pourtant semblé bien éclairé, l'autre jour … » admit dans un petit rire sarcastique et amer l'autre.

Elle rougit, et bafouilla :

« Non, mais … Il a eu raison de le faire, et en même temps … il a eu tort. Ca n'a rien réglé, c'était stupide et irréfléchi. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. » Elle baissa le nez sur ses chaussures et ajouta : « Et ce n'est pas mon petit ami … pour info. »

« D'accord. » se contenta de répondre le Serpentard d'un ton égal.

Un ange passa entre eux, que Draco finit par chasser dans un sursaut d'immense gentillesse : pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il lui fit un compliment.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais intelligente ? »

Bref, certes, détourné, oui, mais un compliment. Malgré tout. Avant tout.

La brune leva un regard surpris vers lui, et se contenta de lâcher un :

« Comment ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, comme s'il chassait l'idée, et changea de conversation, revenant au sujet qui les intéressait :

« Ecoute Granger, pour Potter je ne peux rien te dire … Non, tranquillise-toi, je ne te cache rien. Simplement, tu peux lui demander si tu veux, il te le dira aussi : il n'y a rien eu. Rien de nouveau, en tout cas. » Et en un sens, ce n'était pas faux : Harry n'avait rien intégré, rien reçu de nouveau.

Hermione plissa le nez, en une moue dubitative, et répliqua, peu convaincue :

« Moui … Disons que je sais que tu mens comme tu respires, Malefoy, mais j'imagine que je devrais m'en contenter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

Draco commença à repartir, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Sa façon classique de signifier qu'un sujet était clos. Hermione lui emboîta le pas, et poursuivit toutefois :

« Tout de même, je trouve que tu as changé, Draco … » Le blond ne releva pas en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom, et elle continua : « Je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu recherches, à te rapprocher comme ça de Harry. Je veux juste que tu saches que nous veillons sur lui. Vraiment. »

« Et moi je me demande comment ça se fait que tu ne te méfies pas plus de moi, comme peut le faire Ron, par exemple … »

Etonnant Draco lui-même, la Gryffondor éclata de rire, et s'exclama, tout en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule :

« Oh, tu es très habile pour détourner la conversation, toi ! »

Il ne put réprimer un petit clin d'œil, et il glissa à l'autre sur le ton de la confidence :

« Je suis un Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas. »

Le regard de Hermione s'assombrit un instant, et c'est très sérieuse qu'elle acquiesça :

« Oui, je ne l'oublie pas. C'est pourquoi je reste sur mes gardes. » Ils se jaugèrent un instant, et l'adolescente finit par hausser les épaules, et dire, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la Grande Salle : « Simplement, contrairement à Ron, moi j'ai décidé de te laisser une autre chance. Tu peux encore prouver ta valeur, je ne demande que ça. Mais si tu fais du mal à Harry … »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, et entra dans la salle.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus : Draco Malefoy avait très bien saisi ce qu'elle voulait dire. L'avertissement était assez clair.

Même si un Serpentard n'était pas du genre à tenir compte des menaces des autres.

A tort, ou à raison.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_J'ai vraiment le sentiment de trahir ceux qui m'entourent, parfois. Mais si au moins je peux conserver de moi le peu qui peut l'être, même au détriment d'une certaine vérité, pourquoi pas ?_

_Je ne sais pas si ça fait pour autant de moi quelqu'un de mauvais, mais je crois que je ne serais plus en mesure de supporter encore une douleur comme celle que j'ai vécu …_

_Même si tout est confus, il me reste le sentiment que je dois me préserver, qu'il me faut sauvegarder de moi ce que je peux._

_Les autres comprendraient-ils mon attitude s'ils savaient ?_

_Sauraient-ils me pardonner mes mensonges s'ils en connaissaient la justification ?_

_Ne suis pas juste en train de me trouver de fausses excuses, surtout ?_

Rejoignant Harry et Ron qui marchaient devant elle d'un pas alerte, Ginny répondit à la question que lui avait posé pour la énième fois son frère :

« Mais non, Ronnie. Je t'assure que ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout de vous accompagner ! Au contraire, tu penses bien : Harry qui veut s'acheter un matériel flambant de Quidditch, ça ne peut que me faire plaisir ! » ajouta-t-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme, tout en se glissant entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Ron fit une petite grimace, se promettant de tenter de semer sa sœur un peu plus tard … Il avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'elle reste à Poudlard, afin de discuter tranquillement -et librement !- avec Harry, mais la rouquine était tenace, et ne s'était pas laissée distancer.

Elle embrayait justement en demandant, comblée, à Harry :

« Ca veut dire que tu vas bientôt rejouer ? »

Le brun lui sourit, et répondit, d'un ton aussi assuré que possible :

« Oui, je l'espère … » A vrai dire, il le souhaitait réellement, retourner sur le terrain : maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé les joies de voler sur un balai, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir de profiter de ces sensations des heures durant. Mais bien entendu, il ne pouvait rien promettre non plus à sa jeune camarade.

Mais celle-ci semblait s'être contentée de cette réponse, et paraissait de nouveau remontée à bloc pour les prochains matchs. Elle entretenait avec force les deux garçons de leurs prochaines stratégies, et ceux-ci étaient plus fascinés par l'enthousiasme inépuisable de Ginny que par le contenu de son discours.

Harry, en voyant à un moment Ron lui faire signe que sa sœur était folle, rit, puis se stoppa en distinguant dans la foule quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Le roux suivit son regard et s'exclama :

« Oh, mais c'est Lupin ! »

« Ah oui ? » demanda sa cadette. « Tu crois qu'il fait les magasins comme nous ? »

« Tu sais, Gin, Pré-au-lard est un peu la seule attraction du coin le weekend, alors … »

« Mais pas du tout ! » répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse, tandis que les trois étudiants se dirigeaient vers la boutique devant laquelle leur enseignant était posté. « Hermione te dirait qu'il y a la compagnie de ces bons vieux livres, et … »

« Oh, vous êtes là vous aussi ? » s'exclama, agréablement surpris, l'ancien Maraudeur, alors que les adolescents arrivaient à sa hauteur.

Les trois le saluèrent, et Ginny engagea immédiatement la conversation avec l'homme châtain. Mais ce dernier fut un instant distrait : il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Harry, ayant la sensation que quelque chose était changé chez ce dernier, sans pouvoir dire quoi … Le brun soutenait son regard, tentant de lui renvoyer une image pleine d'assurance, innocente. Sincère.

Quand Ron capta l'attention de sa sœur pour répondre à une de ses questions, Remus en profita pour se pencher vers Harry et lui demander :

« Dis-moi, Harry … Je me trompe, ou tu as plus de bleus que … »

Un hurlement terrifié fit sursauter tout le monde. La foule des passants se retourna d'un seul mouvement dans la direction du bruit, et très vite, d'autres cris affolés vinrent amplifier le brouhaha. De là où ils étaient, Lupin et ses élèves ne pouvaient pas distinguer clairement ce qui se passait, mais quand la foule commença à courir en tous sens, désordonnée, et que la panique s'empara de tout Pré-au-lard, ils comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous arrivez à voir ? » demanda Ron à ses amis, en se plaquant comme eux contre le mur pour laisser passer les gens terrifiés, qui couraient et bousculaient tout le monde, visiblement dans un seul but commun de survie.

« Restez derrière moi, on ne sait jamais … » ordonna le professeur, la main déjà sur la poche de sa veste, où était rangée sa baguette.

Mais déjà, Ginny, grimpée sur un petit muret derrière eux, s'exclama, après avoir scruté un instant la foule, là où le mouvement de panique semblait avoir démarré :

« Oh Merlin ! » Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, et elle devint pâle en un instant.

La tirant par le bras, son frère la secoua, s'écriant :

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, dis ! »

« Des Mangemorts … » balbutia-t-elle, estomaquée.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Remus, en la regardant. Mais très vite, l'homme se reprit, et après avoir lâché dans sa barbe un juron, il dégaina sa baguette et se mit en position, intimant à ses cadets :

« Préparez-vous, les enfants. Je crois que nous allons passer un mauvais quart d'heure … »

Tout en sortant d'un geste vif sa baguette lui aussi, Ron repoussa sa sœur vers une petite ruelle derrière eux :

« File, Ginny, il faut que tu partes … »

« Il en est hors de question ! Je veux me battre avec vous ! » s'écria la jeune fille, mauvaise, luttant pour repousser son frère.

Mais celui-ci tint bon, et maintint sa position, empêchant l'autre de passer. Très sérieux, il insista :

« Ginny, c'est un ordre ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Ronald ! Moi aussi j'ai déjà combattu des Mangemorts ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus jeune que je ne peux pas me battre avec vous … »

« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, en effet ! Si je te demande de partir, c'est pour que tu ailles chercher du secours au QG ! » A ces mots, Ginny cessa de se débattre et de protester, et jeta un regard effaré à son frère, qui poursuivit alors assez fort, pour couvrir le tumulte de la foule : « Nous ne nous en sortirons pas seuls. Il nous faut du renfort ! Va les prévenir, vite ! » Il avala sa salive et tenta de ne pas laisser paraître sa panique croissante : « Je compte sur toi. »

La rousse hocha la tête, et fit volte-face, partant en courant, baguette en main, dans les petites rues adjacentes de Pré-au-lard, qui menaient hors du village.

Remus intervint alors d'une voix forte, tandis que la foule s'éclaircissait enfin, annonçant l'arrivée des Mangemorts à leur hauteur :

« Bon, les garçons, tenez vous prêts ! »

« Prêts à quoi ? » cria Harry, que les autres avaient un peu oubliés jusque-là.

« Mais à te battre Harry ! » s'écria l'ancien Maraudeur, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Déjà, un premier partisan de Voldemort entrait dans leur champ de vision. Ron recula pour rester un moment encore dissimulé à la vue de leurs adversaires, et Harry en profita pour s'accrocher à la manche de son enseignant :

« Mais … je ne sais pas faire ça … »

« Si, nous nous sommes entraînés hier. Ca te reviendra, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu y arriveras, fais-moi confiance … »

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un Mangemort ! » s'écria, désespéré, le brun. « Alors comment pourrais-je les affronter ? »

Tandis que lui et le roux se penchaient pour observer les positions de leurs adversaires, Remus lança un « Quoi ? » interrogatif et plein d'incompréhension à son cadet.

Dans un sanglot étouffé, le Survivant avoua enfin :

« Pardon, professeur … Tout ce que vous m'aviez dit hier, j'ai tout … j'ai tout oublié. » Remus se retourna, une expression horrifiée sur le visage, vers le fils de ses anciens amis, qui ajouta alors, les larmes aux yeux : « J'ai tout oublié … volontairement. »

« Oh … Merlin … merde ! » lâcha Lupin entre ses dents, tout en repoussant Harry vers le mur, l'éloignant le plus possible, tant qu'il en était encore temps, de la vue des Mangemorts. Tout en se laissant entraîner, le brun balbutiait, entre deux larmes : « Pardon … pardon, je suis désolé … »

« Ne t'excuse pas, Harry … Ce n'est pas de ta faute … »

« Je n'aurais pas dû … Je suis désolé … »

« Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver, de toutes façons … » fit Lupin, tout en tirant brusquement par le col Ron, qui était déjà prêt à s'élancer sur leurs ennemis, n'ayant pas vu ce qui s'était déroulé entre ses deux collègues.

« Ron, tu vas emmener Harry à l'abri le plus vite possible. Je vais les retenir autant que je peux, reviens m'aider dès que Harry sera en sécurité … »

« Mais Remus … » hésita le rouquin.

« Fais-le, TOUT DE SUITE ! » ordonna l'homme, tout en ajoutant, sachant que cela déciderait définitivement le jeune homme : « Harry ne peut pas se battre. Tu dois le protéger. »

Ron hocha alors la tête, et empoigna son ami, qui ne semblait pas capable d'opposer une quelconque résistance en cet instant, tant il était désespéré et perdu … Au moment où lui et Ron disparaissaient au coin de la boutique, un Mangemort apparut face à Lupin, et s'écria, s'adressant à ses amis :

« Je les ai trouvés ! Ils sont là ! »

Une voix derrière l'homme encapuchonné tonna alors :

« Très bien … Alors attrapez le Survivant. Tuez les autres s'il le faut, il ne nous faut que le Survivant … »

« Fuyez ! » cria Lupin à l'adresse des deux jeunes gens, mais au moment où Ron lui ordonnait de courir, Harry hurla, se débattant :

« Nooon ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! »

« Harry, on doit filer, on n'a pas le choix … » insista le roux, tout en ceinturant son camarade pour le tirer dans la ruelle.

« Ron, on doit l'aider ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! »

Voyant que les premiers Mangemorts se jetaient déjà sur Lupin, et que leur mentor recevait les premiers Doloris de leurs ennemis, Ron redoubla d'efforts et parvint enfin à ramener Harry tout contre lui, l'entraînant de force dans l'ombre des ruelles du village.

« REMUUUUUS ! » fut la dernière chose que hurla Harry, avant que la scène de bataille ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.


	19. What do you hope to do, alone ?

Bonjour,

Voilà la suite de la fic !

Je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas, même après le dernier chapitre, partir dans cette direction, ni introduire tous ces personnages (mais sans doute cela m'a-t-il influencée d'avoir vu le film 5, lol). Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer dans cette optique là sur les prochains chapitres, vu les autres éléments que je voulais aborder, mais pourquoi pas ?

C'est assez déstabilisant, mais finalement aussi très agréable et excitant quand le récit nous « échappe » ainsi, part dans une direction qu'on n'avait pas prévue, et où on ne sait pas tellement où ça va nous mener : ) Mais rassurez-vous, je sais (à peu près !) dans quel sens je veux aller …

En tout cas, que ça vous ait plu ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Et j'essaierais de vous mettre la suite en ligne très bientôt !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +

**Dédicace** : un joyeux anniversaire à Titou ! Je te souhaite de passer une excellente journée, et d'être bien gâtée ! A un jour près, tu aurais pu le fêter avec Ryry ! ; ) Plein de gros bisous à toi pour cette belle occasion, je pense fort à toi.

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 19 : What do you hope to do, alone ?

_Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas !_

_Je ne voulais pas que mes doutes et mes peurs se referment sur les autres, qu'elles les prennent au piège ... Je voulais seulement me protéger, vous savez. Je ne voulais pas que les autres soient blessés à cause de moi, je ne voulais rien de tout ça ..._

_Pardonnez-moi ..._

_Ce n'était qu'une partie de mon passé, qu'un bout de moi-même dont je ne voulais pas. Qui aurait pu dire que vous y étiez si liés, que vous en dépendriez tant ? Qui aurait pu savoir que je vous ferais du mal en voulant juste oublier ... Moi je ne le savais pas ..._

_Pardonnez-moi ..._

_Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, sans doute que je le ferais ... mais alors, c'est moi qui souffrirais. C'est un cercle vicieux qui nous emprisonne tous. Un nouveau coup du sort, on dirait ... Comme j'aurais voulu éviter ça ! Pardon, du fond de l'âme, pardon ... pardonnez-moi, si vous le voulez, si vous le pouvez ..._

_Moi je ne me pardonne pas._

Ron n'avait pas eu le temps d'emmener Harry bien loin dans les ruelles de Pré-au-lard, que le brun, se débattant, réussit à échapper à son étreinte.

« HARRY ! » hurla le roux, avant de se mettre à courir à perdre haleine en direction de son ami.

Il réussit de nouveau à le ceinturer, juste avant que son ami ne réapparaisse à la vue des Mangemorts, maintenant presque tous massés autour de Lupin.

« Harry, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, ainsi, tout seul ? »

« On doit l'aider ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça … » gémit le Survivant, désespéré, en lançant des regards éplorés à son camarade.

Ron lui renvoya un visage sévère et lâcha entre ses dents :

« Je pense comme toi, Harry … »

« Alors allons-y ! »

« Et que feras-tu, toi, à part nous gêner ? »

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris de découvrir le roux si sévère avec lui, lui qui était d'ordinaire si protecteur et amical à son encontre. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose à Ron, mais le jeune homme le devança, poursuivant sur le même ton :

« Tu nous as dit toi-même il y a quelques minutes que tu avais oublié tout ce que Lupin t'a appris … Comment comptes-tu te battre ? » Il déglutit, et afficha de nouveau un visage inquiet, réellement angoissé pour son meilleur ami : « Si nous retournons là-bas, Harry, je serais obligé de me battre. Pour défendre Remus, pour l'aider. » Harry hocha la tête, pensant qu'il allait enfin obtenir de son camarade qu'ils retournent prêter main-forte à leur professeur. « Mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider, toi. Tu comprends ? »

« Oh … » Harry venait de saisir. Il comprit en cet instant qu'il serait effectivement plus une gêne qu'autre chose pour les autres, et qu'il ne pourrait cette fois compter que sur lui-même pour se défendre … La question était de savoir s'il était prêt pour ça, si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Harry Potter avait pourtant la réponse toute faite à cette question : depuis qu'il était « revenu », sa vie lui importait bien peu. Il se sentait si responsable de ce qui arrivait à leur aîné, qu'il lui paraissait normal d'aller sacrifier sa vie s'il le fallait pour réparer ses erreurs …

« Allons-y. » assura-t-il à Ron. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, légèrement surpris, puis eut un petit sourire triste, quand il fit :

« Tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de considération pour ta vie, Harry. Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi. »

Le brun émit un petit rire sans joie, et ajouta simplement, tandis que l'autre raffermissait la prise sur sa baguette, prêt à retourner au combat :

« Et bien, il faut croire qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. »

Weasley hocha la tête, et constata alors, surpris, que Harry rangeait sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ne pose pas de question. Allons-y, on a déjà assez perdu de temps ! »

Ron finit par acquiescer, décidant de faire confiance à son ami, et ils se remirent tous deux à courir en direction des Mangemorts.

Remus luttait comme il le pouvait contre ses assaillants, mais à seul contre cinq, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Les doloris répétés -voire simultanés- des Mangemorts l'avaient considérablement affaibli, aussi c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit revenir ses deux élèves en renfort … même si, dans la seconde suivant le « Expelliarmus » de Ron, sa première réaction fut de crier aux deux Gryffondors de faire demi-tour.

« Non ! » s'exclama le roux en venant se poster entre son professeur et leurs ennemis, le temps que Lupin reprenne des forces. « Harry voulait vous aider, alors on n'a pas pu s'enfuir … »

Remus mit une main sur l'épaule du cadet Weasley, et répliqua, tout en grimaçant sous le coup d'une de ses blessures qui se réveillait : « C'est tout à votre honneur, mais tu l'as entendu comme moi : Harry n'est pas en mesure de se battr … »

Il ne put achever sa phrase qu'un des hommes encapuchonnés criait un nouveau « doloris » en pointant sa baguette dans leur direction à tous deux. Par réflexe, Ron ferma les yeux en attendant la vague de douleur, mais elle ne vint jamais.

Harry venait de surgir en courant derrière eux, hurlant un « protego » puissant en pointant la paume de ses mains vers l'attaquant. Une barrière lumineuse vint s'interposer entre les deux camps, renvoyant le sort ennemi au loin. Profitant de l'effet de surprise général, le Survivant lança un nouveau sort, d'attaque cette fois, en faisant un geste rapide du bras vers les Mangemorts, comme s'il lançait de la main un projectile vers eux.

Deux des cinq serviteurs du mage noir chancelèrent, sonnés par le coup. Les trois autres reculèrent sensiblement, impressionnés des réactions et capacités du jeune homme. Et de son côté, Lupin, tout en venant reprendre la tête de leur trio, demanda au fils de ses anciens amis :

« Mais, Harry … depuis quand tu maîtrises la magie sans baguette ? »

Le brun leva un sourcil, surpris, et rougit :

« Heu, je ne sais pas … ce n'était pas le cas … avant ? »

Ron secoua la tête négativement avec force : « Pas du tout ! Tu étais excellent avec une baguette, ça oui, mais de là à savoir maîtriser la magie sans baguette … Je pensais même que ce n'était qu'une légende … »

« Baissez-vous ! » leur hurla alors Lupin, les sauvant de justesse d'une boule de feu lancé par le Mangemort qui dirigeait visiblement le groupe. Ce dernier venait en effet de redonner courage à ses collègues, leur ordonnant de ne pas craindre ces « nouveaux tour de passe-passe de Potter ». Relancés dans la bataille, les adversaires se montraient de nouveau combatifs et belliqueux.

Le combat s'engagea alors plus férocement entre les deux camps. Remus, appuyé de ses deux élèves, était plus à même à présent de répondre aux offensives des autres, et était ainsi plus efficace. Ron, de son côté, se donnait à corps perdu dans l'attaque, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait : à la fois enthousiasmé par les nouvelles capacités de son ami, et désireux de poursuivre le but qu'on lui avait fixé -protéger Harry-, il donnait le meilleur de lui-même.

Le brun, lui, cachait sa peur et ses questionnements aussi nombreux que confus en s'appliquant à écouter au mieux ses instincts. Il ne se rappelait pas des sorts qu'il jetait une fraction de seconde avant même de les lancer, et il semblait oublier au fur et à mesure de la bataille ceux qu'il venait d'effectuer. Mais comme son corps, galvanisé par le combat, semblait le guider sans faille, le faisant agir et réagir à temps et avec raison aux attaques, il ne se posait pas trop de question …

Si ses souvenirs avaient bel et bien disparus, son corps semblait, lui, se nourrir de ses réflexes, instincts et aptitudes naturelles pour le protéger et faire ce qui était le mieux. Alors Harry agissait, réagissait, et cessait de penser.

A aucun moment il ne sortit sa baguette. A aucun moment il ne redevint complètement le sorcier qu'il était avant. Et cela déstabilisa ses adversaires, qui bien qu'en supériorité numérique, n'arrivaient pas à prendre complètement le dessus sur l'autre camp.

Mais cinq personnes tiennent malgré tout plus la distance que trois … surtout quand elles sont si déterminées, et prêtes à tout.

Quand Ron lâcha sa baguette, projetée par un sort, Harry recula d'un pas, incertain.

Quand Lupin cessa de leur crier conseils et encouragements tant il était pris par l'intensité du combat, le brun hésita, perdu.

Et quand il vit les Mangemorts gagner du terrain, continuer à progresser vers eux, un sourire triomphant et cruel aux lèvres, il commença à perdre espoir … Ses doutes revinrent l'habiter, ses peurs revinrent le hanter … Et il douta.

Vraiment.

Son esprit commença à s'affoler quand il entendit le chef du groupe adverse demander à deux de ses collègues de s'emparer de Potter coûte que coûte. Mais là où le Survivant perdit vraiment pied, ce fut quand Ron, qui s'était interposé pour le protéger, fut jeté à terre sous le coup d'un sort puissant, puis torturé d'un Doloris puissant sous ses yeux …

« ROOOONNNN ! » hurla-t-il en pure perte.

Personne n'était là pour l'entendre.

« Occupez-vous de Lupin ! » cria encore le sorcier à ses acolytes. Deux autres Mangemorts se tournèrent alors vers le professeur, tandis que l'homme ajoutait dans un rictus mauvais : « Et ne vous priez pas pour lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait … Il nous a retardé, tout à l'heure … »

L'esprit de Harry semblait sur le point d'exploser tant la peur l'étreignait.

« Et laissez-moi Potter … je m'en charge … personnellement. »

« Oui, oui … » balbutia Harry, perdu et désespéré, s'accrochant presque à la robe du sorcier qui venait de s'approcher de lui. « Occupez-vous de moi, mais laissez-les, je vous en prie. »

Ron, gémissant, toujours à terre, tenta de dissuader son ami de dire d'autres bêtises de ce genre.

Remus, encerclé les autres hommes, secoua la tête, essayant de décourager Harry d'aller plus loin dans le sacrifice.

Mais c'est bien connu : un Potter n'en fait jamais qu'à sa tête.

Tombant à genoux devant son ennemi, il demanda, la voix tremblante mais d'un ton pourtant assuré :

« Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, je ne résisterais pas. Mais ne leur faites pas de mal. »

Le sorcier face à lui sembla réfléchir un instant, et les battements de cœur du brun reprirent un rythme normal. Peu importait maintenant ce qui pouvait lui arriver, tant que ses amis étaient libres. Mais la bouche du Mangemort se plissa de nouveau en une moue haineuse et satisfaite :

« C'est très gentil à toi, Potter, vraiment … Mais, vois-tu, j'ai vraiment envie de m'amuser avec tes amis. »

Harry, affolé, secoua la tête frénétiquement, mais l'autre resta indifférent à son angoisse. Il se tourna vers Ron, puis opta finalement pour Remus. Il fit un petit signe du menton à ses camarades qui le tenaient en joue de leur baguette, et murmura d'une voix qui fit sa glacer le sang de Harry : « Lui d'abord … Tuez-le. »

Le cœur de Harry lui sembla imploser quand il sentit son âme hurler un « non » aussi déchirant que douloureux. Il crut que leur fin était venue. Il pensa qu'il venait de causer la perte de son professeur.

Mais un cri derrière lui, semblant sortir de nulle part, coupa net les projets meurtriers des Mangemorts.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » Le brun vit s'écraser plusieurs mètres en arrière le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

« PROTEGO. » Une autre voix, plus grave, venue d'ailleurs, enveloppa Ron d'un voile protecteur, avant que le trio put voir apparaître, dans des halos de fumée, plusieurs renforts.

Poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, Remus s'exclama, en apercevant à ses côtés deux de ses coéquipiers :

« Maugrey, Tonks … On peut dire que vous tomber à pic. »

La jeune Auror lui fit un clin d'œil entendu avant de lancer deux sorts violents et radicaux aux deux Mangemorts encadrant son ami. Ces derniers, trop surpris par l'arrivée des Aurors, n'avaient pas eu le temps de se replier.

De sa voix bourrue, Fol'œil indiqua :

« La petite Weasley a été rapide … mais nous aurions aimé l'être encore plus. »

Lui posant une main sur l'épaule, Remus fit dans un petit sourire, tout en se tenant le ventre, d'où une de ses plaies saignait maintenant abondamment : « Ne t'en fais pas, vous êtes arrivés à temps. Nous avons réussi à tenir, en grande partie grâce à Harry … »

Tandis que ses amis chassaient les derniers ennemis -qui s'enfuyaient déjà, prudents-, Maugrey ouvrit grand son œil valide : « Tu veux dire … malgré son état ? »

Harry, justement, était toujours à terre, ne réalisant qu'à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer … Incrédule, il regardait ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas -mais qui lui adressaient des gestes encourageants ou sympathiques- s'occuper de Ron et Lupin. C'est finalement la voix qu'il avait entendue au début qui le ramena sur terre.

Cette voix froide et presque blessante, qui ne cachait cependant pas une certaine affection : « Mr Potter … On ne s'agenouille jamais devant l'ennemi. »

Le Gryffondor se retourna, et leva la tête vers un homme, qui retirait un bandeau noir lui cachant jusqu'alors le visage.

« Professeur Rogue ? »

Après avoir toisé un moment son élève, Severus lâcha, narquois : « Vous devriez avoir un peu plus de fierté, par Merlin … »

Harry déglutit, ne comprenant pas où l'autre voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui tende la main pour l'aide à se relever, et ajoute dans un petit sourire : « Surtout qu'après vous être défendu si brillamment, vous avez de quoi être fier … Potter. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de devenir ? Qu'est-ce que je laisse m'envahir ?_

_Suis-je en train de redevenir celui que j'étais, ou … suis-je en train de devenir un espèce de monstre que personne ne reconnaît ? Dont je ne veux pas !_

_Merlin, aide-moi … je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais plus qui je suis !_

_Je suis en train de me perdre …_

Le calme revenait peu à peu dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, une heure à peine après la fin de l'attaque surprise des sorciers de Voldemort. Le brouhaha reprenait à l'extérieur, redonnant ses couleurs au village d'ordinaire si pacifique et accueillant.

A l'écart de l'agitation, dans l'arrière-salle d'une auberge, le groupe des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avait établi un petit campement de fortune, le temps de soigner les blessures les plus sérieuses de Ron et Remus, avant de les laisser repartir vers Poudlard.

Adossés à l'un des murs de la pièce, loin de Harry, Lupin expliquait à Maugrey et Rogue ce qu'il avait découvert des nouvelles aptitudes de leur protégé. Et, alors que l'Auror semblait réfléchir avec gravité à la question, Remus se pencha vers son collègue et demanda :

« Severus, comment se fait-il que vous ayez été le premier sur les lieux ? »

Ironique, le professeur de Potions fit mine d'être vexé : il croisa les bras et se drapa dans toute son austérité : « Si vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne vous prêter main-forte, il fallait vous débrouiller tout seul … très cher. »

L'ancien Maraudeur secoua la tête : « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je m'étonnais juste que vous soyez arrivé en même temps que les Membres … Eux ont été prévenus par Ginny, mais vous … Ils vous ont appelé en renfort aussi ? »

Redevant sérieux, Rogue secoua la tête, et désigna discrètement Harry :

« Non, c'est Harry qui m'a prévenu. »

« Pardon ? » Le châtain ouvrit de grands yeux. « Quand l'aurait-il fait ? Il ne nous a pas quitté une seule seconde ! Il n'a pas transplané ni … »

« Légilimancie. »

Le mot tomba comme une chape de plombs. Remus se releva prudemment du tabouret sur lequel il s'était assis le temps qu'on le soigne, et toisa Severus.

Il dit enfin : « Voyons, vous savez comme moi qu'il y a peu de chances pour que … »

« Et pourtant, les faits sont là. » assura Rogue.

« Mais vous aviez vous-même dit l'an dernier qu'il avait été incapable de maîtriser cet art, ou alors seulement au prix d'une longue et pénible concentration ! Et puis, vu son état, il ne devrait même pas se rappeler des leçons que vous avez eu ensemble … »

L'ancien Mangemort jeta un regard sombre au jeune Gryffondor, puis revint sur son collègue :

« Non, il ne s'en souvient pas. Et ce ne sont pas nos anciennes leçons qui lui auraient servies à quoi que ce soit, vu son incapacité d'alors, comme vous le souligniez. » Il s'arrêta une seconde, puis reporta son regard sur leur élève. « Non, nous avons juste assisté là à une autre des nouvelles capacités étonnantes de Mr Potter … Il a maîtrisé l'art pourtant ardu et ô combien complexe de la légilimancie en un instant, et ce, presque malgré lui ! »

On sentait de la rancœur dans sa voix, mais également une certaine admiration.

En cet instant, lui, Remus et Maugrey n'étaient pas sans se demander à quel phénomène ils assistaient chez leur jeune ami. Ce qu'il était en train de devenir, nul n'aurait su le dire, ni le prévoir.

Et Harry, moins que tous les autres …


	20. You’re the only one who can decide on yo

Re-bonjour,

Et oui, voilà déjà la suite ! Mais je profite de mon temps libre avant le boulot (stage à partir de la semaine prochaine, pour tout le mois d'août ! Sighh …) et de mon inspiration grandissante pour vous donner pas mal de lecture : )

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, car je voulais absolument le conclure sur cet évènement en particulier (ça fait déjà quelques chapitres que j'ai cette idée, et il fallait vraiment que je l'inclue, elle est déterminante pour la suite !) … Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça sans plus attendre !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : T (et voui, on revient à ce rating, même s'il n'est pas totalement justifié, mais entre K + et T y'a pas vraiment d'intermédiaire satisfaisant, alors …)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 20 : You're the only one who can decide on your life

_Que le calme revienne … que toutes ces voix autour de moi cessent enfin de bourdonner … que tout s'apaise enfin._

_Je ne demande pas grand-chose … je veux juste un peu de calme, de paix … enfin._

_Je veux juste me retrouver seul, et de nouveau ne plus penser à rien._

_S'il-vous-plaît._

Cessant un instant de faire les cent pas dans l'infirmerie de l'école, Hermione se planta de nouveau devant Harry, et lui redemanda, pour la dixième fois peut-être depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Pré-au-lard.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? »

Réprimant un profond soupir, le brun prit sur lui et esquissa un petit sourire à sa camarade, tentant de la calmer :

« Je t'assure que je vais très bien, Hermione. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, pas plus rassurée pour autant, et s'apprêtait à se remettre à faire des allers-retours, quand Rogue intervint, d'une voix visiblement agacée :

« Miss Granger, par pitié, rendez vous utile au lieu de tourner en rond comme ça … »

Hermione vint se planter devant le professeur de Potions, qui attendait son tour pour être soigné, assis sur une chaise. Baissant vers lui un regard contrit, elle gémit :

« Mais je ne demande que ça, professeur ! Mais on ne me … »

« Hermione, » appela alors Pomfresh, tirant le rideau dont elle avait entouré le lit de Ron le temps des soins, « tu peux venir, si tu veux. J'ai fini avec Ron. »

Sans dire quoique ce soit, la brune fit volte-face, abandonnant là son professeur pour se précipiter au chevet de son camarade. Lui prenant la main doucement, elle lui murmura des mots réconfortants. Malgré ses blessures encore douloureuses, le roux trouva la force de sourire à son amie, et de la rassurer en retour.

Debout un peu plus loin, Harry assistait à la scène sans mot dire. Tournant la tête, il aperçut alors la médicomage qui prenait soin de Rogue, tout en plaisantant comme elle le pouvait pour le dérider -ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire ! Le Gryffondor finit par se sentir de trop, et ayant besoin de s'isoler un peu pour réfléchir posément après tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, s'avança jusqu'à la porte pour sortir.

Mais au moment où il allait quitter l'infirmerie, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Il recula d'un pas, et vit Dumbledore, Remus et McGonagall entrer. Le directeur jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Harry, puis lui sourit, et lui dit tout en le ramenant dans la pièce, tandis que la directrice de Gryffondor refermait derrière eux :

« Attends pour repartir, mon petit. Nous devons parler tous ensemble … »

« Oui, en effet ! » s'exclama Pomfresh en voyant le petit groupe entrer. Elle s'avança à pas vifs vers Lupin et lui fit, sévère : « Où étiez-vous passé, vous ? J'ai envoyé ce pauvre Dobby cavaler dans tout Poudlard pour vous retrouver … vous avez filé avant même que j'ai le temps de vous examiner ! » Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une mère réprimandant son fils, et Ron et Hermione ne purent retenir un petit rire -et Rogue un demi-sourire !

Conciliant, le professeur de DCFM répondit d'un ton affable à la brave dame, tout en se laissant entraîner par elle vers un des lits : « Je devais faire mon rapport à Dumbledore … Mais me voici maintenant, vous pouvez me faire tout ce que vous voulez … »

« Oh, ne me tentez pas, vil séducteur ! » répliqua l'infirmière dans un rire clair, vite accompagnée de toute l'assemblée.

C'est dans cette ambiance un peu plus détendue que Dumbledore prit la parole, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

« Ecoutez, pour aujourd'hui, je tenais à vous exprimer à la fois ma désolation, de n'avoir pas pu empêcher ça ni venir vous aider, et en même temps mon admiration et ma plus sincère reconnaissance pour vous être si brillamment défendu et avoir protégé Pré-au-lard. » Il s'arrêta un instant, laissant chacun s'imprégner de ses paroles, et poursuivit, s'adressant cette fois à Remus et Severus : « Merci du fond du cœur à tous deux pour avoir protégé ainsi vos élèves … Je vous admire et reconnais une fois de plus votre valeur et talent, à la fois comme professeurs, et comme Membres de l'Ordre. »

« Ce n'est rien … » commença Rogue, détournant le regard.

« Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir. » compléta Remus.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête dans leur direction, et sourit. Puis il reprit un visage un peu plus solennel, et se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, et déclara :

« Les garçons, vous avez preuve d'un grand courage et d'une grande témérité. Je ne dirais pas que vous avez agi le plus prudemment du monde, ni que vous avez suivi à la lettre ce que vous recommandait votre professeur … » Les deux adolescents rougirent brièvement, mais le directeur continua, encourageant : « … mais vous avez fait plus qu'honneur à votre Maison, et vos enseignements. Je suis fier de vous, et encore une fois désolé que vous ayez eu à subir ça. »

« Bof, tout est bien qui finit bien, c'est l'essentiel … » marmonna le roux, tout en se rencognant dans le lit. Hermione lui serra la main un peu plus fort, et il lui sourit en retour. Ron était rasséréné par les paroles de leur directeur, mais restait visiblement encore un peu sous le choc et le contrecoup de la bataille qu'il avait dû livrer. Pensant que Dumbledore en avait fini de ses discours, la brune se retourna vers son ami, pour s'excuser encore de n'avoir pas été là pour l'aider, quand la voix du vieil homme retentit encore dans l'air.

« Harry … » Le jeune homme, jusque-là perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta à l'appel de son nom, et leva les yeux vers l'autre. « Quant à toi, tu as fait montre de talents que nous ne te connaissions pas. Peux-tu nous dire d'où te sont-ils venus ? » La voix était douce, prudente, invitant simplement l'autre à parler, presque sur le ton de la conversation.

Presque comme s'il ne venait pas de poser là une question des plus cruciales …

Le brun fixa longuement l'homme, se demandant où il voulait venir, et qu'elle était la bonne réponse à cette question qu'il savait sans issue … Il finit par avouer clairement : « Non. Je n'en sais rien. » Il haussa les épaules d'un air désolé, balayant la salle et ses occupants du regard. « Je ne comprends pas plus que vous ce qui m'arrive … »

En voyant l'air perdu de son jeune protégé, Dumbledore voulut le rassurer. Il s'avança vers lui et lui dit, dans un petit sourire désolé :

« Harry, nous allons tous nous employer à t'aider. A comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et ce qu'il convient de faire … »

Repoussant la main que le vieil homme voulait lui mettre sur l'épaule, le brun répliqua, d'un ton égal, et presque désolé lui aussi :

« Mais je ne vous demande rien … Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien, vous savez. » Il recula de quelques pas vers la sortie, tous les regards braqués sur lui, et ajouta : « Non, sincèrement, je ne veux pas que vous vous en fassiez …Ca va. Ca va aller … Il me faut juste … du temps. » Et il fit brusquement volte-face, et sortit de la salle sans rien ajouter.

Hermione bondit de sa chaise en criant le prénom de son ami, mais le directeur lui intima de ne rien faire. Il regardait pensivement la porte qui s'était refermée dans un claquement, se demandant malgré tout s'il fallait rattraper le jeune homme. Ce fut finalement son amie McGonagall qui lui apporta un semblant de réponse. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras, et murmura d'une voix douce :

« Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser un peu de temps, Albus … C'est tout ce qu'il demande, après tout. »

Se retournant vers la directrice de Gryffondor, il hocha la tête et dit dans un soupir :

« J'aimerais bien, Minerva … si seulement nous le pouvions. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Du temps … et de l'espace !_

_Je veux juste un peu de temps, juste un peu de distance entre nous …_

… _et du silence !_

Après avoir couru à perdre haleine dans tout Poudlard, Harry était sur le point de renoncer à retrouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il se dirigea alors, le souffle court, vers sa Salle commune pour aller chercher son balai et voler un peu, pour s'évader. Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Sortant de la bibliothèque.

Seul, heureusement.

Draco sursauta en distinguant au dernier moment seulement Harry qui se jetait dans ses bras. Mais, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, le brun l'entraîna contre un mur, et le plaquant là, l'embrassa avec passion et désespoir. Le blond, bien qu'habitué maintenant à cette façon de faire de son compagnon, n'en fut pas moins inquiet, comme toutes les autres fois.

Il repoussa doucement Harry, et lui mit une main sur la joue, à la fois pour lui témoigner son affection, et pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Harry … qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est encore arrivé, dis-moi ? »

« Draco, embrasse-moi, s'il-te-plaît … » gémit le brun, désespéré, tout en cherchant à se blottir à nouveau dans les bras du Serpentard.

Mais celui-ci tint bon, maintenant Harry à une distance raisonnable pour continuer à parler.

« Autant que tu voudras, mais pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu as … Tu sembles bouleversé. »

« J'ai juste besoin d'être dans tes bras … de sentir ta chaleur contre moi, en moi … Draco, je t'en prie … »

« Oui, si tu veux, oui … mais parle-moi, ne t'arrête pas ! » fit le blond, tout en embrassant de nouveau le visage de Harry, tout en se laissant déjà perdre dans leurs caresses, se joignant à la détresse de l'autre. « Je ferais ce que tu voudras, mais dis moi ce que tu as … »

Tout en poussant l'autre dans une salle derrière eux, Harry commençait déjà à ôter ses vêtements, tout en laissant son angoisse l'envahir et se mêler à leur début d'étreinte.

« J'ai tant besoin de toi … lie-toi à moi, rappelle-moi combien je t'appartiens … à toi, qui est là … Draco, je t'en supplie … »

Allongeant le brun sur le sol, Draco vint s'étendre sur son corps tremblant, et lécha les larmes qui mouillaient le visage pâle du Survivant.

« Oui, je te le promets, je serais là … Regarde, nous sommes là, tous les deux … »

« Oui, tu es là … »

Le blond parcourut le front et les joues de Harry de baisers, tout en l'enlaçant avec force.

« Parle-moi, Harry, continue … Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas … »

« Je veux juste être avec toi … je ne veux pas du reste … je suis si fatigué, tu sais … »

Draco caressa doucement le brun, avant de s'enfoncer lentement en lui, et de balbutier entre deux gémissements …

« Je sais, Harry, je sais … Mais tu vois, je ne pars pas, je suis là … Dis … Dis encore, parle-moi … »

« Je veux … je ne veux pas savoir qui j'étais … je ne veux pas comprendre ce que je deviens … » Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa quand le plaisir le rattrapa, mais la détresse n'en était pas moins présente, pas moins pressante. « Draco, je veux … »

« Oui, dis-moi ? Aaah … » Le blond tenta de réprimer la jouissance qui le parcourait, mais Harry, raffermissant la prise de Draco sur ses hanches, l'invita à continuer, tout en lui répondant :

« Draco, je ne sais pas ce que je veux … Simplement, je … je … je … » Il se laissa un instant, un long instant, détourner de ses peurs pour laisser la douleur et le plaisir de leur jouissance commune les rattraper, les engloutir.

Quand, pantelant, Draco se serra encore plus fort contre lui, lui soufflant entre deux respirations saccadées mais plus calmes, de continuer, Harry acheva enfin sa phrase …

« Je veux juste rester avec toi. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Est-ce que lui pourra m'apporter les réponses ? Saurait-il même poser les questions que je fuis ? Ai-je envie qu'il le fasse, ou ai-je juste envie de … _

_Sa présence._

_Sa chaleur._

_Son désir._

_Sa voix._

_Ses regards._

_Ai-je vraiment juste envie qu'il soit là, sans rien dire, sans rien demander ? Sa simple présence peut-elle guérir cette blessure béante en moi, qui ne s'arrête pas de saigner …_

« Tu as quoi ? » s'écria Draco, quand, ayant enfin repris ses esprits, il avait ordonné à Harry de se rhabiller, fermé la porte de la salle de classe à clé, et demandé des explications au jeune homme. « Vous avez … combattu des … »

Contrit, aussi ennuyé qu'un enfant pris en faute, le brun, finissant de reboutonner son pantalon, hocha la tête en assentiment.

Draco, encore sous le choc de ce que venait de lui dire Harry, se passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés, et se mit à faire des allers-retours dans la salle. Le Gryffondor le regarda faire un moment, puis ouvrit la bouche comme pour demander quelque chose. Il se ravisa, mais trop tard, le bond avait capté son geste.

« Oui ? »

« Non rien … »

« Harry Potter ! » fit Malefoy en se plantant devant son compagnon et en lui posant ses mains sur les épaules. « Avec toi, il n'y a jamais rien. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire, et n'en fais pas tout un plat, ok ? Avec moi, tu peux bien être libre de dire ce que tu veux, non ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec force. Il caressa la main de Draco, et lui sourit :

« Oui, avec toi je peux être moi-même … et peu importe celui que je suis vraiment, au fond. Toi, tu m'acceptes tel que je suis … » Draco Malefoy dut se retenir en cet instant d'éclater d'un rire triste et ironique … car il y avait vraiment de l'ironie dans ce que venait de dire l'autre … Mais comment expliquer à un Harry Potter complètement perdu, et amnésique, que non, son ancienne Némésis n'était pas la personne qui pouvait normalement l'accepter tel qu'il était, et à qui il pouvait tout dire ?

Comment ?

« Ce que je voulais dire … » poursuivit le brun, ignorant le trouble du Serpentard. « C'est que je n'ai pas bien suivi tout ce qui s'est passé … je ne comprends pas contre qui on s'est battus, ce qu'ils nous voulaient … je ne sais plus comment j'ai pu me défendre ainsi … Et pire que tout … »

Il prit une grande inspiration, et planta ses prunelles vacillantes dans celles, de nouveau assurées, de son amant : « Pire que tout … je ne sais plus pour quelle raison j'ai voulu tout oublier de la veille, avec notre professeur. »

Draco soupira, et posa sa tête un instant sur l'épaule de Harry. Le brun lui caressa le dos doucement, comme si c'était le blond qui avait besoin d'être réconforté et soutenu, plutôt que lui. Enfin, le Serpentard releva les yeux vers l'autre, et dit dans un souffle :

« Lupin t'a raconté tout ton passé. Tout ce que tu avais vécu, avant que tu … oublies. Et tu as voulu oublier tout ça. »

« Ah … » Harry encaissa l'information, puis soupira. Il fit de nouveau un effort pour ne pas craquer, et dit : « J'imagine que je ne pouvais pas supporter tout … tout ça. »

Reculant d'un pas, Draco dit d'une voix forte, et tremblante de certitude … Mais qui cherchait-il à convaincre, en cet instant ? Harry, ou lui ?

« Ecoute, Harry … si vraiment tout ça a été trop douloureux pour toi, si tu as tout oublié parce que tu ne pouvais pas le supporter, tu n'as pas à faire marche arrière ! »

« Mais … avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je me demande … si j'ai eu raison. »

Draco resta pensif à ces mots. Que devait-il répondre à Harry ? Qu'avait-il le droit d'induire chez Potter ? Et surtout, devait-il dire quelque chose ?

Après tout, Harry Potter était encore libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. En quoi cela devrait-il concerner Draco Malefoy, dans quelle mesure même cela devrait-il le toucher, lui qui il y a quelques mois encore, n'était que l'ennemi, l'adversaire, l'autre …

Oui, mais le blond, en cet instant, ne pouvait pas faire comme si tout cela ne le concernait pas, comme s'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il s'était trop impliqué, Harry l'avait trop impliqué pour qu'il puisse rester en retrait.

Pour qu'il le veuille seulement.

Prenant alors la main du brun dans la sienne, le Serpentard déclara d'une voix sourde :

« Tu as eu raison. Je ne dis pas que j'ai aimé t'aider à la faire, mais toi seul a le droit de décider de ta vie. Ne laisse jamais les autres te dicter ta conduite ! »

C'était pourtant ce que venait de faire Draco …

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Rester maître de la situation. Prendre en main ma vie._

_Ne laisser personne dicter mes conduites, me dire quoi faire._

_Contrôler ce qui se passe. Ne plus rester passif face à ce qui m'arrive._

_Je dois reprendre les rênes de mon existence._

Essuyant les larmes qui lui perlaient au coin des yeux, Hermione balbutia :

« Non, je ne peux pas le croire … »

Se levant de son siège, Rogue traversa l'infirmerie et vint se planter devant la jeune fille. D'un ton plus dur que nécessaire, il affirma : « Et pourtant, les faits sont là, miss Granger. Votre ami Potter a tout oublié volontairement. »

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ! Et comment surtout ? »

Dumbledore toussota, et répondit : « Comment, la question reste entière. Mais pourquoi, cela semble évident … Comme je vous l'ai dit une fois, il y a des choses trop dures à entendre pour certaines personnes, surtout si celles-ci sont déjà fragilisées … »

« Pardon … » intervint Remus d'une petite voix, tandis que Pomfresh s'appliquait à terminer le bandage de son torse. « Pardon, je me sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui raconter tout ça, comme ça, sans un minimum de préparation … »

« Vous avez cru bien faire, Lupin … » tempéra McGonagall, compatissante.

« Quand bien même ! La bonne volonté ne fait pas tout … J'aurais dû prévoir que ce serait trop dur à encaisser pour lui. » Il avala sa salive, et serra les poings sur ses genoux, à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. « Mais j'ai estimé qu'on n'avait pas le droit de le priver de son passé. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Remus parlait comme Ron, tous deux pensaient que c'était un droit pour Harry de connaître son passé. Presque un devoir. Elle pensait aussi aujourd'hui que leur ami avait ce droit, simplement elle estimait qu'on n'avait pas à le lui imposer. Que c'était à lui de prendre ce droit quand il le voulait … quand il s'en sentait capable. Le fait que Harry ait perdu de nouveau la mémoire, mais cette fois volontairement, lui prouvait assez que le jeune homme avait besoin de temps … Qu'il devait aller à son rythme.

Et c'est en prenant conscience de tout ça qu'elle prit sa décision. Elle essuya les larmes à ses yeux, et se redressa, plus forte et plus déterminée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis le retour de Harry, en ce début d'automne. Se retournant, elle revint au chevet de Ron, et lui demanda doucement :

« Ron, j'ai quelque chose à faire … Tu pourras rester seul ? »

Le roux lui renvoya un pâle sourire, et hocha la tête :

« Bien sûr. Vas-y, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Elle pressa sa main un moment, puis le laissa se reposer, et fila. Au moment où elle quittait la pièce, elle entendit McGonagall glisser à Ron d'un ton un peu sévère :

« Quant à vous, je crois bien que vous êtes bon pour une petite discussion avec votre sœur … »

« Avec Ginny ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Remus intervint, d'une voix désolée : « Et bien, elle se demande ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu sais. Elle n'a pas assisté à tout, mais elle se pose beaucoup de questions. J'ai bien conscience qu'on vous avait demandé à toi et Hermione de ne rien dire autour de vous, mais je crois qu'il est temps de mettre Ginny dans la confidence. »

Hermione n'entendit pas la suite, elle était déjà repartie dans le grand couloir. Elle marcha d'un pas tranquille pendant quelques mètres, le temps de disparaître suffisamment de la vue de l'infirmerie. Enfin sûre que personne ne pourrait plus la voir, elle se mit à courir, parcourant la moitié de Poudlard en un temps record. Jamais encore elle n'avait couru si vite, jamais elle n'avait senti son cœur battre si forte.

Et ce n'était pas le manque de souffle qui lui provoquait ces battements affolés. Mais plutôt ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle qui avait si peu l'habitude de transgresser les règles, allait les briser.

Et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

« Pâtacitrouilles. » prononça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante face à la statue dorée qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle gravit d'une traite les escaliers, malgré ses jambes qui lui semblaient de plomb, et arriva devant la porte de bois brun.

« Alohomora. » La porte ne résista pas, et s'ouvrit sans difficultés sous le sort de la jeune fille.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce, encore éclairée par les derniers rayons du soleil. Du coin de l'œil, elle distingua Fumseck, qui s'éveillait, surpris de trouver quelqu'un ici en l'absence de son maître.

« Immobilis. » Le phénix se figea dans une expression digne du plus magnifiques des tableaux. Un deuxième « immobilis » suivit d'ailleurs, rendant les tableaux mouvants aussi statiques que ceux du monde moldu.

Première transgression réussie : Hermione Granger avait réussi à s'introduire dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore sans être vue.

La brune s'avança ensuite jusqu'à un petit meuble vieilli, adossé à un des murs du bureau. Elle s'agenouilla devant, et resta un moment à inspecter la serrure qui en fermait les battants. Elle ferma les yeux, mettant de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Elle devait se rappeler, c'était essentiel. Quand elle réussit à faire le vide en elle, l'évènement qu'elle cherchait lui revint en mémoire, aussi limpide que si elle avait la scène sous les yeux.

Elle brandit alors sa baguette, et récita à voix basse une formule compliquée, écrite en un dialecte peu usité, mais qui n'était pas totalement étranger à la jeune fille. Après tout, elle avait la réputation d'être une Miss je-sais-tout, aussi se félicita-t-elle pour une fois d'avoir aussi parcouru des ouvrages de langues anciennes pendant son temps libre ces dernières années …

La serrure finit par s'ouvrir dans un petit bruit sec, et les battants du meuble se poussèrent, révélant sans mal ce qu'était venue chercher Hermione. Elle tendit des mains tremblantes vers le coffret en bois sombre qui s'y trouvait, et le posa sur ses genoux. Là, elle prononça une nouvelle formule, dont elle eut cette fois plus de mal à se souvenir. Mais elle parvint là aussi à son but. Un éclair de satisfaction s'allumant brièvement dans son œil, elle retira précautionneusement la petite bassine qui se nichait dans le coffret.

Deuxième transgression réussie : Hermione Granger venait d'emprunter, malgré le refus de Dumbledore, la pensine de Harry Potter.

Fébrilement, après ça, la brune scella de nouveau coffret et placard à l'aide des sorts contraires, puis repartit avec son butin sous le bras. Avant de refermer complètement la porte du bureau derrière elle, elle annula les sorts d'immobilité, libérant le phénix et les tableaux. Puis elle ressortit sans bruit de cette aile du château.

L'escapade de la Gryffondor était passée totalement inaperçue.

Quand elle s'enferma avec Harry dans le dortoir des garçons -désert à cette heure-, Hermione était encore dans un état fébrile. Mais elle réussit à se reprendre assez pour expliquer à son ami, décontenancé de l'attitude de l'adolescente, ce qu'ils faisaient là. Posant la pensine sur le lit du Survivant, elle lui fit signe de s'en approcher.

« Harry, tu vois cette bassine ? C'est une pensine. Ca renferme les souvenirs des gens … du moins, ceux qu'ils ont bien voulu y mettre. On peut retrouver ses souvenirs en plongeant la tête dedans … on les revit comme si on y était. » Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent à ces mots … Il commençait à saisir où voulait en venir Hermione, et c'était un sentiment vertigineux pour lui.

Voyant la panique et le désarroi s'emparer du jeune homme, la brune lui posa une main sur le bras, et le regarda dans les yeux :

« On peut y retrouver ses souvenirs consciemment … Quand on le veut … A la vitesse qu'on le veut. » Elle fit une pause, puis conclut : « Et aussi souvent qu'on veut. »

« Hermione, je … » fit le Survivant d'une voix étranglée.

Prenant les mains de son camarade dans les siennes, la jeune femme s'exclama :

« Harry, tu pourras plonger dans tes souvenirs aussi souvent que tu le souhaites … Si tu ne les retiens pas du premier coup, ils seront toujours dans la pensine, intacts et objectifs, pour que tu puisses les vivre à nouveau, encore et encore s'il le faut. » Elle déglutit, et tenta de capter le regard du jeune homme, fuyant. « J'ai lu que seule la répétition permettait la mise en mémoire. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'arrives plus bien à retenir. Avec ça, tu pourras garder les choses en toi … définitivement. »

Elle relâcha les mains de son ami, et dit, en détachant chaque mot soigneusement :

« Et surtout, tu pourras retrouver tes souvenirs … si tu le souhaites. Et seulement si tu le souhaites. »

Seulement, Harry savait-il lui-même ce qu'il désirait réellement ?


	21. Protect yourself

Bonjour à tous,

Voici enfin la suite de _Fallen angels_. Ce chapitre apparaît plus comme une transition qu'autre chose à mes yeux, le contenu n'étant pas d'une intensité extraordinaire … Mais je crois qu'il est tout de même important pour la suite du récit.

Alors je m'excuse par avance s'il ne vous apparaît pas aussi passionnant que les autres, et tenterai de vous mettre la suite en ligne plus vite (et pardon vraiment s'il reste des fautes, je n'ai relu que rapidement, par manque de temps !).

Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment malgré tout, et encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent sur cette fic et qui ont la patience de m'attendre (je vous admire, franchement, lol !).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 21 : Protect yourself

_Que dois-je faire ? J'ai le vertige tant ma vie semble en équilibre instable …_

_J'ai l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice, et qu'on vient de me donner l'occasion de faire un grand pas en avant. Que faire ? Si je reste prudemment au bord, je ne souffrirais peut-être pas plus, mais je ne changerais rien non plus à ma vie. Si j'avance, je tombe dans le vide, mais en m'ouvrant la possibilité de découvrir enfin autre chose …_

_Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce qui sera le plus douloureux …_

_Tomber dans le précipice._

_Ou rester au bord._

Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et cela se voyait. Au repas de midi, quand Dean lui fit la remarque qu'il avait vraiment l'air crevé, le brun ne put réprimer un soupir et lança, exaspéré :

« Si tu crois être le premier à me le dire, tu te trompes ! »

Son camarade eut un petit mouvement de recul, et fit, maussade :

« Oh, le grand Potter s'est levé du pied gauche, ce matin, ou quoi ? »

Hermione se pencha vers Dean et eut un petit regard d'excuse :

« C'est juste que tu es au moins le 15ème à lui dire depuis qu'il est levé, alors … »

« Oh, d'accord … » Baissant la voix, le jeune homme demanda à la brune : « C'est rapport à l'attaque d'hier ? »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, puis soupira : « Tout le monde est déjà au courant ? »

Seamus, tout en réclamant le pain à la meilleure amie de Harry, intervint, dans un large sourire : « Tu sais bien que rien ne reste jamais secret très longtemps, à Poudlard. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais … Qu'est-ce que vous savez, au juste ? » demanda la jeune fille à ses camarades, d'un ton aussi détaché que possible.

Ce fut Neville qui répondit, se mêlant lui aussi à la conversation.

« Ce que tout le monde raconte : que des Mangemorts ont attaqué Pré-au-lard, et que Lupin, Ron et Harry se sont battus contre eux et les ont mis en fuite … »

« Et c'est tout ? » s'étonna la brune.

« Ben oui, c'est tout. » fit Ginny, en venant s'asseoir en face de son amie. « Que voudrais-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? » La rouquine lança un regard appuyé à Hermione, qui dit alors, en riant exagérément :

« Ben rien ! Ah ah, oui, c'est tout, évidemment … Non, je sais pas, je me demandais si on savait ce que voulaient ces Mangemorts … »

« Foutre le bazar, comme d'hab ! » conclut avec force Lavande, se mêlant elle aussi au débat. Puis elle dévia la conversation sur un tout autre sujet, autrement plus passionnant pour elle : « Au fait, vous êtes au courant que moi et d'autres septième année avons été chargés par ce brave Dumbledore d'organiser, comme nous le voulons, la fête de Noël à Poudlard ! J'avais alors pensé à … » Les autres Gryffondors se captivèrent alors instantanément pour la discussion lancée par la blonde, délaissant Hermione et Ginny.

La sœur de Ron se pencha alors par-dessus la table et murmura à son amie, tout en faisant mine de piquer quelques carottes dans son assiette :

« Ne t'en fais pas, rien n'a filtré concernant l'intervention de l'Ordre ou … concernant Harry. » Elle haussa les épaules, et conclut, d'un ton un peu mauvais : « Tu vois bien qu'il y a des choses qui arrivent à rester secrètes à Poudlard. »

Hermione saisit bien, au ton aigri de la rouquine, que Ginny était vexée d'avoir été maintenue si longtemps dans l'ignorance de ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Pourtant, quand ils l'avaient fait venir à l'infirmerie hier soir pour lui révéler leur secret, elle avait paru bien le prendre.

Elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose, en fait, et avait affiché un air de compréhension.

Mais comprendre la situation et l'accepter étaient deux choses différentes.

Toutefois, Hermione décida de remettre le problème de l'honneur blessé de Ginny à plus tard. Elle avait déjà fort à faire avec ses autres préoccupations pour s'en rajouter une pour le moment. Elle finit rapidement son petit déjeuner, puis fit signe à Harry de la suivre. Une fois rendus dans le couloir, elle lui demanda :

« Je vais aller rendre visite à Ron à l'infirmerie avant d'aller en cours. Tu veux venir ? »

« Non. » Devant l'air presque choqué de sa camarade, le brun ajouta précipitamment, sur un ton d'excuse : « Heu, je ne peux pas … Le professeur … Rogue, m'a demandé de venir le voir dès que je pouvais. »

Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent sous la surprise :

« Ah bon ? Mais nous n'avons cours avec lui que dans deux heures. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, puis demanda, en voyant le visage inquiet de l'autre :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle hésita, puis glissa d'un ton prudent : « Je me demandais juste ce qu'il te voulait. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais quelle importance ? »

« Non, c'est juste que … » Elle se tut, puis secoua la tête et esquissa un pâle sourire à son ami. « Peu importe, vas-y, il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre. »

Harry acquiesça, et fit mine de partir. Toutefois, il ajouta avant de s'éclipser : « Je me trompe, Hermione, ou tu n'apprécies pas vraiment le professeur Rogue ? »

La brune sourit, puis ajouta d'un ton plein d'amertume : « Il faut dire qu'il nous l'a toujours bien rendu. A … à toi, particulièrement. »

D'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, Harry répliqua :

« Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a donné hier, cependant. » Puis, avisant l'air surpris de son amie, il s'excusa, puis fila en direction des cachots.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Tout se bouscule, tout se mélange … Ca me dérange._

_Je ne comprends plus quel regard porter sur les autres … Je ne semble pas leur accorder la confiance qu'il faudrait, et je me méfie de ceux qui veulent pourtant mon bien._

_Mais comment savoir où est le bien, le mal ? Je me sens comme un petit enfant qui a encore tout à apprendre, et qui se trompe sans cesse. Il faut qu'on me tienne la main, pour que je sache où mettre mes pas …_

_Mais …_

_Mais, j'ai envie d'avancer seul. J'en ai assez qu'on me tienne la main._

_Tout en craignant sans cesse d'être laissé seul._

Après s'être trompé une ou deux fois de chemin, Harry finit par frapper à la porte du bureau du Professeur des Potions. Il était, une fois de plus, en proie à des questionnements qui le perdaient. Que faire de la méfiance de Hermione à l'égard de Rogue ? Devait-il rester sur ses gardes, alors que depuis la veille, tout son être lui intimait au contraire de croire en cet homme, qui était venu les sauver, lui et ses amis.

Après tout, suivre son instinct lui avait plutôt réussi … alors pourquoi ne pas le suivre encore aujourd'hui ?

Au moins un peu ?

« Entrez, Potter. » fit une voix glaciale de l'autre côté de la porte.

Harry pénétra dans le sombre cachot qui servait de repère à Severus, puis demanda timidement, après avoir refermé derrière lui le lourd battant de bois :

« Vous saviez que c'était moi ? »

Rogue, jusque-là plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin, leva un regard impénétrable vers son élève, puis déclara, après un long silence qui mit mal à l'aise Harry :

« Vos pensées étaient si tumultueuses et agitées qu'elles ne pouvaient que porter votre signature. »

« Hein ? » fut la seule chose que put lâcher le Survivant, aux paroles de l'homme.

L'autre se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin, avant de retourner à la lecture de son document, comme s'il en avait fini avec le jeune homme.

Harry resta un moment, debout, les bras ballants, face au bureau de Rogue, laissant les paroles de son professeur faire longuement leur chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Et enfin, il comprit.

Choqué, déstabilisé, presque admiratif aussi, il balbutia alors :

« Vous … vous avez lu dans mes pensées ? »

« Si vous ne le vouliez pas, il ne fallait pas les laisser suinter hors de vous avec autant … » Rogue fit claquer sa langue, comme s'il cherchait le mot le plus approprié, puis tourna ses yeux sombres vers son élève : « … d'indécence. »

Harry rougit un instant, gêné que l'autre ait perçu les doutes qu'il émettait à son sujet. Toutefois, il se reprit et demanda, après un moment, tout en s'approchant du bureau un peu plus près :

« Vous vouliez me voir … professeur ? »

Rogue parut, l'espace d'une seconde, surpris. Sans doute ne s'était-il pas attendu à ce que son élève arrive à garder sa contenance. En cela, il reconnut le Harry d'autrefois : celui-ci n'avait jamais cédé face à lui, ou abandonné la partie –quitte à faire preuve d'insolence. Mais l'homme put constater en cet instant aussi à quel point son élève avait changé : jamais auparavant le jeune Potter n'aurait pu rester aussi impassible, sans s'énerver. Rogue n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'avait provoqué exprès, mais …

« Oui. » finit par répondre le professeur. « Je crois qu'il est temps que nous reprenions quelques cours … particuliers. »

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais ne dit rien. Rogue, lui, esquissa un sourire, cette fois dénué de toute animosité ou méchanceté.

Il le pressentait, cette fois-ci, les cours d'occlumancie avec son jeune élève seraient beaucoup plus productifs que la dernière fois.

Beaucoup plus …

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je n'ai jamais autant sollicité mon esprit que depuis que j'ai voulu le fuir, le fermer à moi._

_Je ne pense pas que même avant, je soupçonnais qu'on pouvait tant l'exploiter, le travailler, le moduler … Est-il possible d'en faire réellement ce qu'on veut ?_

_J'aimerais me dire que oui. Après tout, en oubliant volontairement des souvenirs, en ayant la possibilité d'en retrouver d'autres à mon rythme, n'est-ce pas ce que je fais ? Ai-je vraiment la toute-puissance de contrôler mon esprit ?_

_Ou reste-t-il malgré tout le maître ?_

_Et ne suis-je pas en train de devenir fou à vouloir lutter contre une partie de moi-même ? De ce que je suis ? _

_Je m'aliène, je crois._

Draco referma doucement derrière lui la grande porte d'entrée de Poudlard, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Aussi sursauta-t-il en entendant quelqu'un s'adresser à lui, alors qu'il se croyait seul, vue l'heure tardive.

- _Draco, tu étais sorti ?_

« Pardon ? » murmura le blond, un peu perdu, tournant la tête de tout côté. Le hall était pourtant bien éclairé, mais il ne distinguait personne. Un peu inquiet, il finit par s'avancer doucement, surtout dans le but d'échapper à Rusard si celui-ci venait à être attiré par le bruit dans cette partie de l'école.

- _Ici, je suis là, Draco, _reprit la voix.

« Où ça ? » demanda Malefoy, d'un ton un peu plus aigu.

« Ici ! » fit la voix, cette fois plus distinctement. Au même instant, Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité, révélant sa présence à quelques centimètres à peine du malheureux Draco qui poussa un cri d'effroi.

« Par Salazar, Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Il reprit son souffle, tentant d'apaiser les battements de son cœur. Harry, lui, affichait un visage si réjoui que son compagnon ne put s'empêcher de demander, suspicieux : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, toi ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude … » Et de fait, le blond n'avait pas vu le Survivant aussi heureux depuis son retour. Pour tout dire, il ne l'avait certainement jamais vu avec un visage aussi rayonnant –surtout face à lui ! Et Draco se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la petite blague que venait de lui faire l'autre qui pouvait rendre Harry si heureux.

« J'ai eu une bonne journée. » se contenta de répondre le brun, sans se départir de son sourire éclatant. Il passa les bras autour des épaules du Serpentard, mais étonnamment celui-ci ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, se dégageant légèrement.

« Oui, je vois ça … » répliqua le blond, avec une amertume à peine voilée. Il détourna le regard, comme si voir la joie de son compagnon lui était en cet instant trop insupportable.

Ce dernier, avisant la réaction un peu froide de son interlocuteur, perdit instantanément son euphorie passagère, et demanda, tout en redescendant ses mains des épaules de l'autre :

« Mais on dirait que ce n'est pas ton cas … »

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry, et se maudit intérieurement en voyant qu'il avait réussi à faire perdre, en une seconde, tout entrain à son petit ami. Il se força à esquisser un sourire, puis empoigna le brun par les hanches, le poussant doucement contre un mur. Se blottissant contre son corps, Malefoy attrapa la cape d'invisibilité que tenait toujours Harry, et les en recouvrit. Il gloussa, et dit au brun tout en l'embrassant dans le cou :

« Ca m'a l'air très sympathique, ce petit accessoire … Tu l'as eu où ? »

Sous les cajoleries de son ami, Harry se détendit de nouveau, et c'est avec un enthousiasme renouvelé qu'il indiqua, tout en serrant le corps de son amant un peu plus contre lui :

« C'est Ron qui me l'a donnée aujourd'hui ! Il a pu sortir de l'infirmerie ce soir, et quand on est rentré au dortoir, il a sorti cette cape du fond d'une de mes malles, en m'indiquant à quoi elle servait. Il paraît que je l'ai depuis ma première année … »

« Ca explique pas mal de choses … »

« Hein ? »

« Rien, rien … » reprit Draco un peu plus fort. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Harry, resserrant davantage la cape autour d'eux. « C'est sympa en tout cas … J'aime l'idée qu'on puisse être là sans que personne ne puisse nous voir. »

Harry gloussa et murmura : « Ca te donne des idées … » Son ton s'était fait plus gourmand, tandis que sa main remontait lentement dans le dos du blond.

Mais celui-ci répondit d'un ton las, sans toutefois repousser Harry :

« Pas ce soir, non … » Après un instant, il soupira et ajouta, comme s'il avait perçu le trouble qui avait envahi le brun à ces mots : « Désolé. »

« Non, ne t'excuses pas. » Il y avait de la sincérité dans la voix de Potter, mais aussi une certaine angoisse. C'était si rare pour lui de se sentir bien alors que Malefoy semblait mal qu'il était un peu perdu.

Désireux de changer de conversation, Draco, toujours blotti dans les bras de Harry, les yeux dans le vague, demanda :

« Au fait, c'était quoi ce truc que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ? »

« Ce truc ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Mais oui, tu sais, avec ta voix … »

« Ah oui ! » s'exclama le Gryffondor, de nouveau avec entrain. _Ca, tu veux dire ?_

« Oui, ça ! » s'écria Draco. « Ca fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix dans ma tête … »

_- Parce que c'est le cas_, lança Harry avec un sourire satisfait, en voyant l'étonnement croissant de son vis-à-vis. Il reprit finalement à voix haute, pour rassurer le blond : « J'ai commencé aujourd'hui des cours de … de … ah oui ! d'occlumancie et de légilimancie. Avec ton parrain. »

« Rogue t'apprend l'occlumancie et la légilimancie ? » fit Draco, stupéfait, considérant cette fois son compagnon avec un étonnement non feint. Harry hocha la tête avec vigueur, et un voile sombre passa alors sur le visage de Malefoy, qui murmura tout en détournant la tête :

« Tu ne devrais pas m'en dire tant, Harry … Protège-toi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien … » Le Serpentard le regarda de nouveau, puis dit, légèrement suspicieux : « Mais alors … tu as lu dans mes pensées tout à l'heure ? »

Avant même de savoir si Draco lui en voulait pour ça ou manifestait au contraire de l'admiration, le brun se récria, levant les mains :

« Oh non non non ! Le professeur Rogue m'a bien dit que c'était interdit … »

« Ca lui va bien de dire ça … » grinça le filleul du Maître des Potions entre ses dents.

« … là, j'ai seulement appliqué une partie de ce pouvoir. » reprit Harry, ignorant l'intervention du jeune homme. « Je t'ai juste transmis mes pensées, je les ai en quelque sorte imposées à ton esprit, mais sans lire les tiennes. » assura-t-il avec véhémence.

Draco parut alors à ce moment-là exprimer du soulagement, mais le Survivant n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur la question : un bruit, à l'autre bout du couloir, leur indiqua que Rusard poursuivait sa ronde nocturne par cette partie du château.

« Viens, filons. » glissa Draco à son compagnon, et tous deux s'enfuirent sur la pointe des pieds, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, qui ne pouvait retenir quelques pouffements.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_M'est-il vraiment permis d'avoir ces moments de joie … futile ?_

_Ai-je le droit de m'amuser de choses si insignifiantes ?_

_Un pouvoir nouveau et intéressant …_

_Un moment passé à voler sur mon balai …_

_Des baisers invisibles échangés dans un couloir, la nuit …_

_D'où me vient ce sentiment de bonheur, où peut-il bien se nicher en moi alors que tout m'apparaît d'ordinaire si sombre, si confus ?_

Après avoir raccompagné Draco jusqu'à sa Maison, Harry repartit vers la tour des Gryffondors -dont il arrivait à présent à retenir sans mal le chemin. Il attendit d'être rentré dans leur salle commune pour retirer sa cape.

Nullement étonnée de voir apparaître son ami comme ça, Hermione, qui était en train de lire au coin du feu, demanda :

« Oh, tu étais de sortie, Harry ? »

Il n'y avait qu'une curiosité polie dans sa voix -du moins, en apparence, mais Harry préféra éluder sa question :

« Je pensais être le seul encore debout. Tu n'es pas couchée ? »

La jeune fille lui jeta un petit regard en coin -un de ses regards qui signifiaient bien « Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose mais je ne dirais rien pour l'instant », puis finit par dire, tout en refermant l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux :

« J'allais y aller, justement. Il commence à se faire tard. »

« Bonne nuit, alors. » lui répondit le jeune homme, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le dortoir des filles.

Mais avant de monter l'escalier, Hermione se retourna une dernière fois vers son camarade, et demanda à voix basse :

« Au fait, Harry … tu as utilisé la pensine ? » Sa voix trembla légèrement quand elle posa cette question, mais elle affichait en même temps une expression déterminée.

Elle avait bien conscience d'aborder là un sujet sensible, mais elle savait également combien il était important qu'elle tienne bon dans ses décisions, pour le bien de Harry.

Celui-ci, après un moment, répondit dans un murmure, qui se perdit dans la pénombre de la salle commune :

« Non. Pas encore. »

Hermione ne répondit rien.

Qu'y avait-il de plus à dire, après tout ?

De son côté, Draco était resté quelques minutes sur le seuil de sa salle commune, avant d'entrer. Avait-il attendu que Harry, bien qu'invisible, soit reparti vers sa Maison, ou redoutait-il le moment où il rentrerait chez les siens ? Nul n'aurait su le dire, mais quand il pénétra dans la salle verte et argent et qu'il s'aperçût que quelqu'un l'attendait, le prince blond ne put réprimer une grimace.

« Pansy … qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton las, tout en se dirigeant déjà vers sa chambre, peu désireux de s'attarder en compagnie de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne parut pas se formaliser du ton froid de son camarade, et esquissa un sourire :

« Je voulais savoir comment ça c'était passé … » fit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Draco haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, et répliqua, laconique :

« Et bien, comme tu le vois, je suis rentré en un seul morceau. Tu n'avais donc aucune raison de t'inquiéter. » Et il ouvrit la porte, signifiant par ce geste à la brune que la conversation était terminée.

Mais peu soucieuse d'éventuellement réveiller tous leurs camarades qui dormaient déjà depuis un bon moment, Parkinson poursuivit, sur le ton badin de la conversation, tout en s'adossant à un des lourds fauteuils de velours vert de la salle :

« Oh, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'ils t'avaient dit … » Elle fit mine d'examiner ses ongles, comme si elle n'accordait en fait que peu d'importance à la réponse que pourrait lui apporter Draco.

Mais celui-ci, sans se retourner, lâcha d'un ton dur :

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Les yeux de Pansy se plissèrent jusqu'à se réduire à deux fentes sombres, et elle répliqua, glaciale, dissimulant mal sa rancœur :

« C'est quand même moi qui leur ait conseillé de t'approcher pour en savoir plus sur Potter ! La moindre des choses serait que tu me dises ce qu'ils ont décidé. Ce qu'il a décidé ! »

Seul le claquement de la porte se refermant sur l'héritier Malefoy lui répondit, résonnant longuement dans le silence aseptisé des cachots de Poudlard.


	22. I would never understand that you can co

Bonjour,

Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, où je sens que mon inspiration et mon exaltation pour cette fic reviennent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, à vous aussi : )

Je n'ai pas pu y mettre la moitié de ce que je voulais, sinon il aurait été trois fois trop long … Mais je pense que je vais très rapidement enchaîner sur la suite, pour continuer sur ma lancée !

Certaines phrases sont tirées du sublissime manga _Paradise kiss_, d'Aï Yazawa. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir pris des répliques entières de son œuvre, mais elles étaient si belles, et ça fait si longtemps que je voulais les inclure dans cette fic que je n'ai pas résisté en voyant que ce moment était venu … Ses mots collaient si parfaitement à ce que Harry et Draco pouvaient exprimer, dans cette situation, que je n'aurais pas dit ça mieux qu'elle (et dans ces cas-là, autant faire de la paraphrase, plutôt qu'un mauvais plagiat).

Sur ces mots, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : T

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 22 : I would never understand that you can come to me

_C'est comme si ces jours-ci je me sentais pousser des ailes. _

_D'où me viennent-elles ? Je l'ignore._

_Seront-elles assez solides pour me porter si je voulais m'envoler ? Je ne sais pas._

_Est-ce que je les mérite ? Qui peut le dire … Pas moi, en tout cas._

_Je me sens pousser des ailes, je me sens habité d'une grande force, qui m'apaise autant qu'elle me motive. A quoi ? Pour combien de temps ?_

_Je l'ignore._

_Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ces ailes sont celles d'un ange … pas d'un démon._

Lavande poussa un petit cri de joie strident quand Harry passa la porte de leur salle commune. Elle bondit littéralement de sa chaise, et se précipita au devant de son camarade. Ignorant l'air passablement fatigué du jeune homme, elle entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

« Dis, Harry, je te cherchais … J'aimerais que tu me donnes des idées pour la fête de Noël. Pas que j'en manque, tu penses bien, mais je fais le tour de tout le monde pour savoir ce que vous aimeriez, et … »

Harry leva une main, pour l'interrompre, et demanda, complètement perdu :

« Mais … de quoi tu me parles ? »

La blonde eut une grimace un peu exaspérée, et fit d'un ton d'évidence en levant les bras au ciel :

« Mais de la fête de Noël, enfin ! Tu sais bien que je suis chargée de l'organiser avec d'autres camarades … »

« Heu, oui … sans doute. » répondit le Survivant, toujours aussi désorienté.

« Mais … où as-tu la tête, en ce moment, Harry ? » ajouta alors Lavande, les sourcils froncés, autant par l'inquiétude que par l'exaspération. « Je te trouve dans la lune, ces temps-ci … C'est comme pour ton devoir d'astronomie sur lequel Parvati voulait jeter un œil l'autre jour. Ca fait une semaine qu'elle l'attend ! »

Le brun se tortilla sur place, un peu mal à l'aise, et parut soulagé en voyant à ce moment-là Hermione descendre du dortoir des filles. Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers la blonde, et s'excusa :

« Désolé, je suis un peu crevé en ce moment … Avec les entraînements de Quidditch qui ont repris, et tous les devoirs qu'on a, je sais plus où donner de la tête. »

A ces mots, sa camarade parut s'adoucir. Elle sourit, et dit avec enthousiasme :

« C'est vrai que c'est bientôt le dernier match avant les vacances … Faut absolument qu'on batte les Serpentards, ce coup-ci ! Courage, maintenant que tu es revenu dans l'équipe, je suis sûr que vous allez battre Malefoy et sa bande ! »

En entendant ce nom, le Gryffondor fit une grimace, que l'autre interpréta comme du dégoût face aux Serpentards. Elle sourit plus largement, et ajouta :

« Oui, vous allez les écraser à plate couture, j'en suis sûre ! Bon, sinon, concernant la fête … »

« Oui, oui … Je vais y réfléchir. » l'assura précipitamment le brun. Puis il fit, tout en se dirigeant déjà vers sa meilleure amie. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerais aller dire un mot à Hermione … »

« Pas de souci … » répliqua Lavande, avant de s'écrier, avisant un autre de ses amis : « Neville, tu tombes bien ! Je voulais voir avec toi, pour la fête … » Le pauvre Neville poussa un petit cri en voyant la jeune fille lui fondre dessus, mais ne put lui échapper.

Harry, ainsi débarrassé de sa camarade, put parler à son aise avec Hermione. Tous deux s'isolèrent dans un coin de la salle commune, loin des autres Rouge et Or. La brune jeta un petit coup d'œil inquiet à son ami, et demanda prudemment :

« Tout va bien, Harry ? »

« Elle -il désigna Lavande du pouce, ne pouvant pour le moment se souvenir de son nom- m'a demandé la même chose … » Il soupira, mais décida d'être honnête avec Hermione. « Je suis juste un peu claqué. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch … »

« C'est vrai que ça a l'air de te faire un bien fou ! » s'exclama Hermione, presque malgré elle. Devant l'air surpris -mais heureux- de son ami, elle ajouta un peu plus bas : « Oui, je trouve que tu es plus … détendu, serein, depuis que tu peux revoler. »

Harry acquiesça, trouvant les mots de sa camarade assez justes : « C'est vrai … Je me sens bien. D'un autre côté, les cours sont intéressants, mais … » Le soupir qu'il lâcha montrait bien combien il était épuisé.

Se penchant vers lui, son amie demanda :

« Les cours avec Lupin, et avec Rogue, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et précisa : « Je trouve vraiment passionnant de m'entraîner à la magie sans baguette, et les cours de … d'occlumancie sont vraiment supers, mais je n'ai plus une minute à moi ! »

Le regard avide, Hermione s'enquit : « C'est vrai que tu as su maîtriser en une leçon plus que les bases de l'occlumancie et de la légilimancie ? »

Harry eut un regard étonné. Il haussa les épaules, et précisa, tout en baissant la voix :

« Ben … le professeur Rogue n'a rien dit à ce niveau. Il fait rarement de compliments, mais … je crois qu'il trouve ça normal, ce que je fais. Je sais pas trop si c'est bien, ou pas … »

Mais la brune se retint de pousser un cri : « Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ! C'est exceptionnel ! Tu as réussi à maîtriser en … quoi ? Trois semaines à peine ce que tu n'as pas pu apprendre en un an, et Rogue te … il … il te félicite ! »

« Oh, mais parfois seulement … Je le trouve même plutôt froid. Mais oui, parfois, il me dit que ce que je fais n'est pas trop mal. » précisa le jeune homme, une légère amertume dans la voix.

La brune secoua la tête, visiblement partagée entre amusement et incrédulité : « Non, Harry, je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien … Ca tient limite du miracle que Rogue te dise que ce que tu fais est bien. Harry … » sa voix flancha légèrement, et elle détourna une seconde les yeux. Quand elle put enfin de nouveau regarder son ami, elle souffla dans un sourire : « Je suis si fière de toi. »

« Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi … » fit celui-ci, un peu gêné, tout en se renfonçant dans son siège, tentant de ne pas trop rougir.

« Si » affirma la brune, tout en hochant la tête avec conviction. « Que tu arrives à faire tout ça, avec succès, tout en … tout en étant … enfin, dans ton état, quoi. » Elle se mordit la lèvre, et ajouta, lui posant une main sur le bras, en signe d'affection. « Tu t'en sors si bien, crois-moi … »

Le brun n'ajouta rien. Il était partagé. Bien sûr, il était d'accord avec son amie. Il se sentait bien en ce moment, pris dans le tourbillon de possibilités nouvelles qui s'offraient à lui, grisé des pouvoirs et des capacités qu'il se découvrait. Mais …

Car il y a toujours un mais …

Surtout dans la vie de Harry Potter.

« Je te laisse, Hermione … » fit le brun en se levant.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

« Heu … l'entraînement de Quidditch, tu sais bien … »

« Ron m'a dit qu'il était annulé à cause de la tempête qui est annoncée. »

« Ah oui … ben du coup je vais aller en avance aux cours particuliers de … »

Cette fois, Hermione fronça les sourcils : « Harry … On est dimanche, tu n'as pas de cours. Même Lupin et Rogue te laissent ce répit. »

Les deux Gryffondors s'observèrent un moment, se demandant qui allait lâcher avant l'autre. Finalement, Harry détourna le sujet. Un peu exaspéré, il répondit précipitamment :

« Oui, bon, ben je vais juste faire un tour dans Poudlard, alors ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air … »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je me sens pousser des ailes en ce moment, mais je crains qu'elles ne m'éloignent de toi. Si je prenais mon envol, arriverais-tu à me suivre ? Saurais-tu regarder dans le ciel pour ne jamais me perdre de vue ? _

_Serais-tu prêt à tout lâcher pour me suivre, aussi haut, aussi loin que j'irais ?_

_Si un jour je décolle, ferais-tu cette folie de toi aussi t'octroyer des ailes pour partir avec moi ?_

_Depuis que je me sens pousser des ailes, j'ai cette peur qui me tenaille et assombrit parfois la joie que je ressens … j'ai peur …_

_Que tu n'aies pas d'ailes pour venir avec moi._

Harry frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Draco. Puis un peu plus fort. Il n'osait pas tambouriner trop violemment comme il l'avait parfois fait, craignant d'attirer l'attention des personnes qui pourraient passer à proximité. Et comme il était parti de sa Maison sans emporter avec lui sa cape d'invisibilité, il ne pouvait pas trop s'attarder ici. Ne sachant que faire, il tenta une dernière chose avant de renoncer : posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il se concentra et murmura un des sorts que Hermione avait enfin réussi à lui faire retenir, à force d'acharnement et de répétitions inlassables.

« Alohomora. » Avec un petit sourire, le brun se rappela que son compagnon avait tenté de lui apprendre cette formule au temps où il venait lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit cliquetis, et le jeune homme entra dans la pièce rapidement, refermant derrière lui, juste au moment où des voix se faisaient entendre au bout du couloir.

La pièce était vide, plongée dans la pénombre. Harry resta un moment, planté au milieu, sans bouger. Il paraissait désemparé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Malefoy n'y soit pas. Il pensait simplement que, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans tout le château, c'était parce que le jeune homme était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il s'était manifestement trompé …

D'un geste du poignet, il pointa la paume de sa main vers le plafond, murmurant un « Lumos » entre ses dents serrées. La pièce s'illumina légèrement, révélant un espace net, bien rangé. Vide.

Et froid.

Comme si personne n'y avait vécu depuis longtemps.

Soupirant, Harry dirigea sa main vers la cheminée, et y alluma d'un sort un feu, qui se mit doucement à crépiter dans l'âtre. Resserrant toutefois les pans larges de son pull contre son torse, le brun alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, pour attendre.

Attendre que Draco ne rentre.

Attendre que la vie revienne dans ce lieu.

La tornade prédite faisait maintenant rage dehors, faisant claquer avec une force peu habituelle les vitres de la chambre, projetant des ombres fantomatiques sur les murs. Harry frissonna, mais ce n'était pas de peur.

Il n'avait pas peur de l'orage.

C'était une autre forme de peur qui l'habitait, le rongeait, depuis maintenant trois semaines.

Plongeant son regard dans les flammes dansantes de la cheminée, le jeune homme laissa son esprit vagabonder. Ce qu'il faisait rarement, tentant toujours de se concentrer sur une tâche précise -formules, cours, Quidditch, apprentissage de la magie sans baguette …- pour éviter de se laisser aller … A la nostalgie. A l'angoisse. A la rêverie.

Aux souvenirs.

Ceux dont il pouvait se rappeler. Ceux qui lui faisaient aujourd'hui du mal. Depuis trois semaines. Les seuls capables de lui faire peur aujourd'hui : ils s'imposaient à lui comme une menace, une menace de ce qu'il pourrait perdre.

Mais le feu vif de l'âtre eut tôt fait de le captiver assez pour le faire plonger dans ces souvenirs qu'il voulait fuir …

Ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, le soir de la victoire des Serpentards au Quidditch …

Leur premier vol ensemble, sur un balai, fuyant tout ce qui l'angoissait …

Cette étreinte aussi tendre et passionnée que désespérée dans la forêt …

Les sourires de Draco qui se posaient sur lui …

Ses mains qui l'effleuraient …

Son sexe qui le pénétrait …

Son regard, sur lui …

Lui, là … pour lui.

Harry sentit la boule d'angoisse qui étreignait son ventre remonter pour venir se coincer dans sa gorge. Il secoua la tête, comme pour refouler ces larmes qui coulaient pourtant déjà sur ses joues pâles. Il resserra encore plus fortement ses bras autour de lui, en une étreinte vaine. Il était seul, ce soir-là.

Seul dans cette chambre qui n'avait plus la vie que lui et Draco y avaient bâti et protégé tant de fois. Encore, et encore, inlassablement, avec patience, avec douceur, avec ardeur … avec … l'un avec l'autre.

Qu'en restait-il, ce soir ? Pourquoi était-il seul à être ici, attendant un absent qui ne voulait plus être là ?

Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, le jeune homme tenta d'étouffer les sanglots qui lui déchiraient la gorge ; serrant son bras contre lui, il essaya d'apaiser les battements erratiques de son cœur, qui le martelaient jusqu'à lui faire mal. Mais rien n'y faisait, rien ne pouvait l'apaiser. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, une seule chose, une seule personne pouvait apaiser ses douleurs, sa peine, ses angoisses …

Draco.

Draco, qui n'était pas là ce soir ; Draco, qui le fuyait depuis trois semaines.

Sans raison. Sans explication.

« Pourquoi ? » balbutia Harry dans le silence indifférent de la petite chambre. « Pourquoi … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu t'éloignes ? Dis … dis-moi … » Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était allongé sur le lit, pleurant à grands sanglots, incapable de se calmer, de trouver la paix. La douleur qui l'habitait était si forte ce soir, elle était tellement bridée depuis plusieurs jours, que rien en cet instant n'aurait su l'apaiser, le ramener à la raison.

Rien, sauf …

« Draco, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire les directives à suivre ? »

« Mais merde, Pansy, franchement, dis-moi en quoi ça te concerne tout ça ? »

En entendant ces voix derrière la porte, le Gryffondor se redressa, étonné.

« Ca me concerne parce que si je peux t'être utile, je veux pouvoir t'aider … »

La voix un peu plus calme du blond se fit entendre, une octave plus basse, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu -alors que, vue l'heure tardive, lui et sa camarade devaient être les seuls dans ce couloir :

« Ecoute, le Maître est très content de toi, et il te remercie de … de nous avoir mis en contact. Mais la suite me concerne moi, et seulement moi. Tu comprends ? »

Harry sursauta en entendant alors son nom, quand la jeune Serpentarde répondit à son camarade :

« Moi aussi je hais Harry Potter, Draco ! Si je peux t'aider à t'en débarrasser, j'en serais heureuse … Vraiment. » Il y eut un petit silence, et Harry attendit la suite le cœur battant. Pansy reprit, d'un ton moins véhément, comme si elle s'excusait : « Je n'avais pas compris que tu en avais après lui quand … quand je t'ai reproché d'être trop proche de lui. J'ai été bête de … Je m'emporte un peu parfois, tu connais mon caractère. » Elle rit, et le Gryffondor se surprit à détester la jeune fille en l'entendant rire ainsi, lui qui ne pensait pas être réellement capable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. Elle reprit, plus déterminée : « Laisse-moi me racheter, Dray. Laisse-moi t'aider à débarrasser le Maître de Potter ! »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, puis Draco soupira, et dit : « Tu ne comprends pas, Pansy … si je te demande de ne pas t'en mêler, ce n'est pas pour te mettre à l'écart. C'est pour te protéger. » Il fit une pause, et conclut tout bas, si bas que Harry dut quasiment coller son oreille à la porte, dont il s'était approché en les entendant, pour saisir la fin : « Potter peut être dangereux. Je veux te protéger … »

Cette réponse parut satisfaire la jeune fille, puisque après ça elle souhaita rapidement bonne nuit à Draco, et repartit. Le blond attendit que le bruit des pas de l'autre ne décrut dans le couloir pour rentrer dans ses appartements.

S'il fut surpris d'y trouver un feu allumé dans la pièce, et Harry assis sur son lit, il n'en montra rien. Il adressa un petit signe de tête au jeune homme, puis prit son temps pour ôter sa cape et la poser sur la chaise de son bureau. Il resta là, à un mètre de distance de l'autre.

Harry le regarda longuement, ne disant rien sur le fait que Draco fuyait visiblement le contact visuel. Il ne bougea pas de sa place, ne fit aucun geste pour demander à l'autre de se rapprocher.

Ce fut finalement le blond qui rompit le lourd silence qui s'était instauré dans la pièce -même la tempête au dehors s'était calmée :

« Tu nous as entendu ? » Il osa enfin jeter un œil au brun.

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, puis contempla le feu rougeoyant toujours dans la cheminée et murmura :

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu me feras oublier. Tu sais comment faire, maintenant … »

Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer, et il fut incapable de prononcer un mot. D'ailleurs, l'autre poursuivait déjà, en relevant vers lui un visage sérieux mais étonnamment dénué de toute rancœur :

« Ecoute Draco … tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Peu importe que tu m'aimes ou pas. » Il se mordit la lèvre, et, comme s'il craignait, malgré son affirmation, que l'autre lui dise qu'en effet il n'éprouvait rien pour lui, il poursuivit : « Mais comble l'espace qu'il y a entre nous et qui me rend si mal à l'aise. » Il y avait de l'avidité dans sa voix.

Une supplique.

Une requête à laquelle il ne fallait pas se soustraire, de peur de le voir s'effondrer.

Cependant, Malefoy ne bougea pas. Ne cilla pas. Mais regarda intensément Harry, comme pour … comme pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Le voir encore supplier ? L'entendre finalement renoncer ? Ou l'entendre dire que tout ça ne comptait pas, ne comptait plus … qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de lui refuser la seule chose qui pouvait le maintenir en vie ?

Mais le Survivant ne lui fut d'aucun secours, car c'est en se levant et en s'approchant de lui, une angoisse sincère peinte sur le visage, qu'il demanda encore :

« Draco … Je sais bien que c'est fini entre nous, mais … » Son regard se voila, c'était trop pour lui. Trop d'avoir dû dire ça.

« Non ! » s'exclama alors le blond, d'un ton presque aussi désespéré que lui. « Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était … que … » Il s'arrêta, bien conscient que la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Pansy dans le couloir peu auparavant démentait tout ce qu'il pourrait dire à présent.

Mais ce n'est pas là-dessus que Harry trouva ses arguments :

« Mais alors, pourquoi me fuis-tu depuis près de trois semaines ? Tous ces jours-ci, tu n'es pas venu me voir une seule fois, et dès que je voulais passer un moment en ta compagnie, tu trouvais toujours quelque chose à faire … »

« J'ai été … je suis très occupé, ces temps-ci … » balbutia Draco en détournant les yeux.

« Moi aussi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne cherche pas à trouver un moment rien que pour toi ! J'essaie, moi ! » Mais tout aussi vite qu'il s'était emporté, Potter se calma, comme si le « nouveau » Harry était décidemment incapable d'en vouloir réellement à quelqu'un -à plus forte raison quand il s'agissait de Draco. « Pardon … Je sais bien que … que rien ne t'oblige à te comporter de façon aussi … attentionnée avec moi … »

« Mais … » Le blond se tut quand Harry s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

Le brun le regarda avec intensité, se dévoilant sans aucune barrière dans ce désespoir et cette détresse qui l'animaient et semblaient être en train de le tuer à petit feu. Comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, comme si tout était déjà fini, Harry fit, dans un souffle :

« Je sais que tu es incapable de jurer un amour éternel. Mais même si je ne te le demande pas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rêver. Mais … mais je ne te le demande pas, justement. Et tout ce que tu peux penser de moi, au fond, ça n'appartient qu'à toi. Tu es libre de m'aimer ou de me haïr, mais … » Il laissa de discrètes larmes strier son visage, quand il demanda, dans un dernier murmure exhalé : « … mais si nos corps ne s'enchevêtrent pas, je ne suis pas rassuré … Si tes mains ne se posent pas sur moi, si nos peaux ne se mélangent pas, je ne suis plus rien. Je t'en prie, Draco, que tu m'aimes ou pas, que tu me veuilles mort ou vivant, peu importe … mais ne me fuis pas … »

Il posa une main sur le torse de Malefoy, qui se raidit un peu, et demanda enfin, la tête baissée, déjà résigné, déjà monté sur l'échafaud qui marquerait son arrêt de mort : « Je te le demande peut-être pour la dernière fois, et sans doute suis-je stupide de n'espérer que ça, mais … je ne connais pas d'autres moyens de nous lier. S'il-te-plaît … fais-moi l'amour. Une dernière fois. »

Draco sentit son cœur se briser. Il n'aurait su dire, paradoxalement, si c'était de détresse de voir Harry aussi anéanti, ou de joie de voir son ancienne Némésis lui offrir sa tête sur un plateau d'argent.

De duplicité ou de sincérité, il se pencha enfin vers l'autre et le prit dans ses bras. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, il lui dit alors, tout en l'étreignant avec force :

« Harry … je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux venir à moi. Comment tu peux sans cesse revenir à moi, après tout ce que je peux te faire … Je peux te donner autant de tendresse que de violence, mais rien, rien ne t'arrête. Tu reviens sans cesse … Comment fais-tu ? »

Rendant au blond son étreinte avec une passion inégalée, Harry s'exclama, dans un sanglot qui était cette fois libérateur :

« Parce que tout vaut mieux que ton indifférence, tout ! »

Tout était dit.

Cette fois, Draco Malefoy ne trouva rien à répondre à Harry Potter, rien d'aussi puissant en tout cas que l'étreinte qu'il lui offrit alors, une étreinte d'une passion inégalée. Aussi tendre que violente.

La dernière, peut-être.

Mais qui ce soir aurait pu le dire ?

Qui, puisque eux-mêmes n'avaient pas la réponse à cette question ?


	23. Everybody can have a second chance

Bonjour,

Pas de grandes avancées dans l'action, mais des mises au point nécessaires entre certains personnages … et, visiblement, des changements à venir, des destins qui vont se préciser.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent avec autant d'attention et de fidélité cette fic, ça me motive vraiment, et me donne toujours plus envie de partager cette histoire avec vous : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à vous : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 23 : Everybody can have a second chance

_Il fait sombre._

_Il fait froid._

_J'ai mal._

_Je suis seul._

_Je crois bien que mes ailes sont brisées._

_Je suis retombé au sol. Si j'étais un ange, je ne le suis plus._

_Ou juste un ange déchu._

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que ressentit Harry fut cette douleur sourde qui striait sa lèvre. Encore engourdi de sommeil, il porta une main tremblante à son visage, et sentit sous ses doigts le sang séché qui avait coagulé sur sa lèvre fendue. En tâtonnant un peu plus loin, il devina douloureusement un hématome qui devait être en train de bleuir sur sa joue gauche.

Il soupira, puis tenta péniblement de se relever. Redressant sur son nez ses lunettes qui avaient glissées pendant son sommeil, il put alors constater qu'il se trouvait dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, non loin des cachots. La faible lueur de l'aube traversait les vitraux des grandes fenêtres du château, mais tout était encore calme. Il devait être tôt.

Avec quelques difficultés, il se releva, tentant d'ignorer la faiblesse qu'il ressentait dans ses jambes. Il frissonna : avoir visiblement passé la nuit à dormir dans ce couloir glacial ne lui avait pas réussi. Il ne serait pas étonné de se retrouver avec une bonne grippe sous peu.

Tout en tentant de retrouver le chemin de sa Maison, il essaya de se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Mais la seule chose qui lui revenait à l'esprit, c'était le fait qu'il était venu la veille au soir pour voir Draco dans sa chambre. S'il avait pu ou non le voir, ce qui en avait éventuellement résulté, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Et il se doutait que les marques qu'il avait au visage signifiaient qu'il avait voulu, une fois de plus, oublier ce qui s'était passé.

Alors autant ne plus y penser.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_L'absence. Le silence._

_Juste un peu de patience, et la douleur elle aussi passera. Se taira. Puis disparaîtra._

_Un peu de temps, juste encore un peu de temps. Ce n'est pas comme si ça comptait, ce n'est pas comme si c'était encore vraiment douloureux._

…

_Ca l'est, en fait. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, juste un peu de temps, ça le sera moins._

_S'il-vous-plaît, je veux juste du temps._

_Et du silence._

_Contre l'absence._

C'est au repas du midi, quelques jours plus tard, que Hermione décida d'étancher la curiosité qu'elle réfrénait depuis un certain temps. Elle fit un petit signe de tête à Ginny pour que celle-ci occupe leurs camarades pendant qu'elle parlait à Harry -ce que la rouquine fit volontiers. Depuis que Hermione était venue lui parler, lui expliquant les raisons qu'ils avaient eues, Ron et elle, pour ne rien lui avoir dit concernant Harry, Ginny s'était montrée plus conciliante. La jeune fille avait finalement bien saisi que ce n'était pas contre elle qu'ils avaient agi ainsi, et elle avait même pu voir combien cela avait blessé son frère de la maintenir dans l'ignorance.

Depuis, elle faisait tout pour les soutenir et aider le Survivant au mieux. Elle travaillait beaucoup, en collaboration avec Ron, les entraînements de Quidditch, pour que tout revienne rapidement à leur ami. Hermione leur ayant dit combien la répétition était essentielle pour la mémorisation, la plus jeune des Weasley n'hésitait pas par ailleurs à redire de nombreuses fois les choses à Harry ; et elle, elle ne craignait pas de s'acharner, même quand le brun s'en plaignait !

C'est donc en grande partie grâce à Ginny que Harry avait rapidement retrouvé son excellent niveau au Quidditch, et les efforts conjugués de ses trois amis commençaient à porter leurs fruits -même s'il y avait parfois des retours en arrière, et que les progrès n'étaient pas non plus toujours spectaculaires. Mais ils étaient trois à le soutenir et se soutenir mutuellement, et ça faisait toute la différence.

Aussi, en avisant ce jour-là l'état de leur ami, qui était pâle et manquait singulièrement d'entrain, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander avec anxiété :

« Harry, dis-moi … est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le brun releva un visage exaspéré et lui répondit entre ses dents, tout en massacrant à coups de fourchette le morceau de steak qui gisait dans son assiette :

« Ecoute Hermione, j'apprécie ta sollicitude, mais tu as le droit, tu sais, de ne pas me demander comment je vais toutes les cinq minutes ! »

Habituée depuis toujours aux sautes d'humeur de son ami -pourtant rares chez le « nouveau » Harry-, la jeune fille ne se formalisa pas de son attitude, et répondit calmement :

« Si je te demande ça, c'est parce qu'en ce moment, tu as tout … ou presque, » fit-elle d'un ton d'excuse « pour être bien. Tu arrives mieux à retenir les choses, tu joues très bien au Quidditch, presque mieux qu'avant même, m'a dit Gin, et tu te dérouilles bien en classe. Enfin, c'est correct, quoi … Et tes cours particuliers sont spectaculaires, paraît-il. Alors … » Elle secoua la tête et lui envoya un petit regard d'incompréhension plein de sympathie : « Alors je me demandais ce qui pouvait faire que ça n'allait pas. »

« Qui te dit que je ne vais pas bien, alors ? Comme tu le dis, tout semble parfait … » railla le jeune homme.

« Je te connais Harry. » répondit simplement son amie, comme si ça répondait entièrement à sa question.

Et pour le Gryffondor, étonnamment, cela sembla suffire. Il détourna la tête et se concentra sur son assiette comme si c'était là la chose la plus fascinante qu'il n'eut jamais vue. A côté de lui, Hermione poussa un petit soupir, puis ajouta :

« C'est rapport à tes souvenirs, alors ? … Ou plutôt, à leur absence … »

Reposant avec brusquerie sa fourchette sur la table -faisant même trembler un broc de jus de citrouille posé non loin-, son camarade répliqua avec fureur :

« De toutes façons, tout est rapport à ça ! Tout ! La façon dont vous vous occupez de moi, ces cours que je prends … Je … » Il capta alors le regard peiné de Hermione, et se rasséréna immédiatement, comme s'il venait de se prendre une brusque douche froide. « Pardon … Je … C'est juste que parfois, c'est … »

Il s'interrompit comme elle lui posait une main sur le bras et lui souriait : « Ne t'excuse pas, » murmura-t-elle « c'est compréhensible. Je voulais juste savoir si … »

« Non, Hermione. Je n'ai pas encore touché à la pensine. » répondit Harry d'un ton las, mais plus du tout véhément.

La brune hocha la tête, et demanda alors, après avoir balayé rapidement du regard la Grande Salle : « Et Ma … et Draco, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

Harry sursauta imperceptiblement, puis rougit. Il se mordit la lèvre, et dût faire un effort réel pour ne pas tourner la tête en direction de la table des Serpentards, où il savait que le blond était assis. Il tourna la tête vers son amie, et dit après un moment, avec amertume :

« Tu savais que tu étais diablement perspicace, toi ? »

Attirant l'attention de tous leurs camarades sur elle, Hermione éclata de rire, et s'exclama :

« Oh oui ! Tu me l'as très souvent dit ! »

Harry lui-même ne put réprimer un petit sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Doucement, avancer à pas prudents. Et surtout, surtout, ne pas regarder en arrière. Les œillères, ça peut avoir du bon._

_Même si on m'enseigne à être prudent, à me protéger, et à surveiller mes arrières, je préfère me laisser frapper dans le dos … tant que je ne vois pas qui me frappe._

_Je crois que l'ignorance peut avoir du bon. Je crois que l'ombre peut être un bon abri. Et je reste persuadé que tous les souvenirs ne sont pas bons à retrouver._

_J'espère ne pas me tromper._

Avisant à l'autre bout du couloir une élève qui se dirigeait vers eux, Rogue lâcha le bras de son filleul, qu'il avait empoigné avec dureté, et murmura d'un ton menaçant, mettant en garde une dernière fois le jeune homme :

« Tu ne veux rien me dire, soit ! Mais je te préviens, je t'ai à l'œil. Quoi que tu prépares, je le saurais, sache-le. »

Draco afficha un visage impassible, et dit d'un ton froid tout en lissant la manche de sa robe de sorcier, comme s'il en chassait une poussière importune :

« Les menaces n'ont jamais eu aucun effet sur moi. »

Le regard du Maître de Potions sembla alors s'animer d'une lueur de triomphe quand il déclara :

« Ah oui ? Alors celles de ton père non plus ? » Il fit mine d'ignorer le tressautement de paupière que manifesta le jeune homme, et ajouta d'un ton faussement compatissant : « J'en suis soulagé, alors. » Et sur ces mots, il referma sur lui la porte de son bureau, empêchant son filleul d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il entendit une voix féminine l'appeler :

« Ah, Malefoy, je savais bien que je trouverais par ici ! »

Se retenant de pousser un profond soupir, le Serpentard se retourna et afficha son air le plus glacial en guise d'accueil à la nouvelle venue :

« Je te préviens, Granger, ce n'est vraiment pas le jour. »

S'arrêtant à hauteur du jeune homme, Hermione ne put réprimer un petit sourire :

« Ah, parce qu'il y a des jours où tu as envie de me voir ? Ce serait bien une première, ça … »

Le blond resta interdit un instant, puis soupira finalement, vaincu par l'aplomb de l'autre. Il croisa les bras et murmura d'un ton las :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fais vite, je n'ai vraiment pas toute la journée, crois-moi … »

« Je te crois. » répliqua la Gryffondor d'un ton soudain si sérieux que cela intrigua Draco, qui la regarda cette fois avec curiosité. « Tu dois vraiment être très occupé en ce moment pour ne plus trouver une seule seconde pour voir Harry … »

« Que … » Malefoy se mordit la lèvre, regrettant déjà d'avoir laissé entrevoir sa surprise. Il soutint autant qu'il le put le regard perçant de Hermione, puis reprit, d'un voix de nouveau parfaitement maîtrisée, aussi froide qu'il savait l'être dans ses plus grands moments : « Il faudrait vraiment savoir ce que vous voulez, vous autres … Quand je tourne trop autour de votre héros, vous montrez les dents, et quand je m'occupe de nouveau de mes affaires -et entre nous, Granger, c'est bien plus passionnant-, vous venez pleurer … »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas que tu fréquentes Harry. » assura la brune avec sérieux.

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas laisser s'exprimer sa surprise. C'est d'une voix un peu moins assurée toutefois qu'il dit :

« Mais … il me semblait que toi et ton copain rouquin vous ne … »

Hermione secoua la tête, et précisa, plantant ses prunelles dans celles de Draco, cherchant à y lire tout ce qu'elle pouvait :

« Ron est en effet tout à fait opposé à ce que tu t'approches de Harry -et entre nous, Malefoy, ça se comprend. » Elle soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne faisant finalement que les emmêler un peu plus. « Mais moi … Moi je crois que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. »

« Même moi ? »

Prunelles orage qui accrochent enfin les prunelles chocolat. Y cherchant autant de réponses l'un que l'autre.

« Peut-être pas toi, non. » Nouveau soupir. Prudence dans la voix, il faut éviter les faux pas. « Enfin, je ne sais pas … Mais Harry, lui, y a droit. »

Un nouveau silence, puis Hermione reprit, cette fois avec plus d'assurance : « Même avec toi. C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai rien dit … de ce que vous étiez, avant. De ce que tu représentais, pour lui. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de ce que je représentais pour lui ? » La question lui avait échappé, tout comme la hargne qu'il y mit. Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, mais ne détourna pas le regard de son interlocutrice : il attendait une réponse, cette fois.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Draco Malefoy avait envie d'entendre ce que Hermione Granger avait à lui dire.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle esquiva la réponse : « J'en sais ce qu'il en a laissé filtrer. Ce que j'ai pu en deviner. » Elle haussa les épaules : « Mais peu importe … Ce qu'il veut que vous deveniez maintenant, ça le regarde … » Avant que l'autre n'ait pu protester, elle ajouta : « Et ça te regarde aussi, oui. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait à s'en mêler, pas tant … Pas tant que ça ne fait pas souffrir notre ami. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » fit-il, avec emportement.

« Harry souffre. » Elle l'avait dit comme si c'était une évidence.

Et de fait, ça l'était.

Elle regardait Draco comme s'il était stupide, de n'avoir pas compris.

Et de fait, il l'était.

Mais, une fois de plus, Malefoy n'était pas prêt à laisser voir ses faiblesses, à admettre ses erreurs … elles étaient trop nombreuses. Il haussa à son tour les épaules, et se détourna, prêt à partir.

« Ecoute, Granger, c'est vachement sympa à toi d'être venue me prévenir, mais bon … Pour ce que ça me touche … »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire demi-tour, Hermione lui avait empoigné le bras avec force. Elle planta ses prunelles vibrantes de colère dans celles de Draco, qui comprit alors qu'elle ne jouait plus.

« Est-ce qu'au moins une fois dans ta vie, Draco, tu peux déposer les armes ? Renoncer à ta foutue fierté ? Tu ne comprends pas qu'à agir ainsi, à t'enfermer dans ce rôle qui te va si bien mais qui n'est pas toi, tu passes à côté de l'essentiel ! »

« Granger … »

« Tais-toi ! » Hermione cria si fort que ses paroles résonnèrent longuement dans le couloir sombre des cachots. Et enfin, enfin, le blond ne cacha plus sa surprise. Il la regarda d'un air effaré, tandis qu'elle continuait, visiblement prête à exploser à tout instant : « Franchement, pour une fois, ferme-la. Je n'ai plus envie d'être gentille, là. Je viens te voir parce que Harry souffre, à cause de toi … Ce n'est pas nouveau, je sais, mais là, c'est différent. Tu paraissais avoir fait le choix de l'aider, de te rapprocher de lui … différemment. Très honnêtement, je ne sais pas si c'est un bien ou un mal. » Elle paraissait peinée de ne pas savoir, pour une fois.

De devoir rester dans l'ignorance, peut-être pour toujours. Mais elle était prête à ça, pour le bien de Harry. Seulement pour son bien.

Quand elle reprit, elle semblait plus amère, mais sa détermination n'avait pas diminué : « Peut-être est-ce Ron qui a raison en voulant te maintenir à distance. Moi je décide de miser sur toi, et Merlin sait que je fais peut-être là la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie … Mais il paraît qu'il faut parfois prendre des risques, alors … Harry en prend peut-être un énorme en te laissant entrer dans son cœur … » Elle resserra sa prise sur le bras du blond, qui esquissa une grimace de douleur tant elle y mit de la force : « Mais ne nous fait pas regretter d'avoir choisi, au moins une fois dans notre vie, de croire en toi. »

Enfin, elle le lâcha, et recula d'un pas.

« Ca ne t'arrivera peut-être pas tant de fois que ça dans ta vie, tu sais … »

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, et repartit, sans attendre la réponse du blond. Après tout, le message était passé.

« Je sais. » murmura Draco, une fois seul. Il baissa les yeux et fixa le sol, perdu.

Plus perdu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, de toute sa jeune existence.


	24. I never wanted it

Bonsoir,

Avec quelques jours de retard, je viens vous offrir en cadeau de Noël ce nouveau chapitre de _Fallen angels_. J'espère du fond du cœur qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai écrit en pensant à vous. Je vous remercie tous de me soutenir ainsi, de partager ces moments de bonheur au travers des textes …

Je vous embrasse tous, et vous souhaite de très belles fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère avoir le plaisir de tous vous retrouver en 2008, sur cette fic et d'autres : )

Voici mon humble cadeau, je vous laisse en profiter …

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

**Dédicace** : ma petite Ssounette adorée, je te dédicace ce chapitre en remerciement de ton incroyable cadeau de Noël ! Je ne crois pas avoir autant ri en recevant un cadeau, sincèrement ! Tu es un amour, merci infiniment, j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment adoré !!! Alors pour te montrer ma gratitude, voilà ce nouveau chapitre de _Fallen angels_, en attendant de pouvoir faire mieux. Gros bisous à toi, et encore joyeux Noël : )

Bonne lecture à tous, je vous remercie de me suivre ainsi : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 24 : I never wanted it

_Agir. Ou rester sur place._

_Prendre en main le semblant de vie que j'ai. Ou laisser les autres s'en charger._

_Regarder derrière soi. Ou ne garder en tête que l'avenir._

_Qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment, au fond ?_

_Ce qui est bon pour moi ? Et qu'est-ce qui l'est ?_

_Ce que les autres attendent de moi ? Et en quoi ça les regarde ?_

_Ce qui paraît le plus juste ? _

_Et qui peut le dire ?_

Assis face au bureau de Dumbledore, Draco tentait d'apaiser les battements erratiques de son cœur. Mais rien, ni la chaleur de ce lieu accueillant, ni le sourire patient et bienveillant du vieux sorcier, ni enfin le fait que personne sinon lui-même ne l'avait amené à venir ici ne pouvaient le calmer.

C'est pourquoi, au bout d'un long moment, le directeur se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous veniez bien pour me dire quelque chose ? Je peux peut-être vous aider … » C'était déjà bien plus une affirmation qu'une question : Dumbledore voulait que son jeune élève sache qu'il était prêt à l'aider, quelque soit son problème.

Même s'il ne savait pas avec précision ce qui pouvait bien ronger l'héritier Malefoy, le vieil homme sentait que ce dernier était dans une impasse, et surtout, pire que tout, qu'il y était seul.

Jamais encore il n'avait senti le Prince des Serpentards si seul.

Tordant ses mains sur ses genoux, Draco fixait le sol comme s'il allait y trouver la force d'annoncer à Dumbledore ce qu'il était venu lui dire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si dur, même s'il savait que sa démarche n'aurait rien d'une promenade de santé.

Il soupira, et releva enfin la tête vers son interlocuteur, décidé à donner la raison de sa présence. Personne ne l'avait obligé à venir, c'est vrai, même si les paroles de Hermione, la veille, avaient agi sur lui comme un détonateur. Personne ne l'avait forcé à faire ce qu'il allait faire, et après ça, personne sans doute ne voudrait l'approcher. En tout cas, certaines personnes …

« Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez m'aider. » déclara-t-il avec honnêteté à son directeur, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. « Mais je n'avais personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. »

« Je comprends. » assura avec sagesse Dumbledore.

Ces simples mots, et le fait d'avoir finalement décidé de se lancer semblaient avoir apaisé Draco, qui ne tremblait plus. Au point où il en était, il était trop tard pour avoir peur.

Ouvrant la bouche, il prononça ce qu'il savait être son arrêt de mort … ce qui pourrait l'être en tout cas.

« Je viens vous livrer des informations sur Voldemort. »

Le vieux sorcier, de l'autre côté du bureau, ne manifesta aucune surprise. Tout juste haussa-t-il un sourcil, invitant l'autre à poursuivre.

« J'ai été approché par le Mage Noir pour … » A ce moment, le blond sembla hésiter. Il détourna le regard, et se mordit la lèvre comme pour retenir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Oui ? » le relança Dumbledore, dans un souffle, comme pour ne pas brusquer les défenses de celui qui jouait sans doute plus que sa sécurité.

Relevant la tête, Draco planta ses prunelles gris orage dans le regard fatigué mais encore vif de son aîné :

« Ils voulaient que je leur donne Har … Potter. Mais moi … » sa voix s'étrangla, et il renonça, pour la première fois de sa vie, à reprendre sa contenance. « Mais moi, je ne le veux pas. Je ne … le veux plus. » Il secoua la tête, en vain, pour chasser les larmes qui venaient brouiller son regard. « Je crois que … qu'au fond, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. »

« Je le crois aussi. » affirma, avec sérieux, le directeur. Jamais encore Dumbledore n'avait paru si grave.

Draco lui lança un regard étonné, mais déjà l'autre poursuivait :

« Vous faites là preuve d'un grand courage, vous savez. » Et, comme le Serpentard s'apprêtait à protester, il poursuivit d'un ton plus dur : « Mais il vous faudra faire preuve d'un courage encore plus grand à l'avenir. Les temps à venir ne seront pas faciles pour vous, j'espère que vous en avez conscience. »

Déglutissant avec une pointe d'angoisse, le jeune homme acquiesça, prêt toutefois à écouter ce que son directeur avait à lui dire. Prêt à tout accepter, quelque en soit le risque.

Au point où il en était, ce n'était pas un danger de plus qui changerait quelque chose.

Du moins, l'espérait-il …

oOoOoOoOoOo

_A pas prudents._

_Avec douceur, avec patience._

_Sans regretter, sans hésiter._

_Avancer._

_Sans se retourner._

_Sans se tromper._

_Sans exister ?_

« Protego » hurla Remus, tout en bondissant de côté pour tenter d'éviter le sort adverse qui fondait vers lui. Heureusement qu'il avait songé à lancer un sort de protection, car il ne put se mettre à temps à l'abri. Son bouclier magique tint, mais à grand peine.

Son adversaire du jour était décidemment tenace, et sa force était en passe de dépasser celle, pourtant aguerrie, du professeur de DCFM de Poudlard.

« Attention Lupin ! » prévint d'un cri Ginny, tout en se protégeant derrière le bureau sur lequel elle était assise quelques instants plus tôt.

Alerté par le cri de l'adolescente, l'ancien Maraudeur eut tout juste le temps d'enchaîner avec un « expelliarmus » pour repousser la nouvelle attaque. Pris dans son élan, il percuta le mur derrière lui, entendant son dos craquer dans un bruit sourd peu rassurant.

« Stop ! » fit-il dans un souffle saccadé, tout en levant une main tremblante de fatigue.

Mais en face de lui, Harry, la main déjà levée pour jeter un nouveau sort d'offensive, s'écria :

« Non, professeur ! Je ne suis pas fatigué. On peut continuer. »

« Mais moi je suis exténué … » s'exclama Remus, avant d'éclater de rire, et d'ajouter dans un clin d'œil en avisant l'air alors soudain gêné de son élève : « Tu as réussi à me surpasser, et je ne serais plus capable de te suivre, aujourd'hui. Sincèrement. »

Le brun se tortilla alors sur place, mal à l'aise, et fit en arborant un magnifique ton pivoine :

« Pardon, professeur … Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que … heu … »

« Que tu étais devenu si fort ? » suggéra Lupin avec un sourire rassérénant, tout en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son protégé.

Harry acquiesça, et Ginny, qui avait assisté au cours particulier, fit alors en se rapprochant des deux autres :

« Je suis impressionnée, Harry. Hermione et Ron m'avaient déjà dit à quel point tu étais bon en magie sans baguette, mais là, tu excelles carrément ! »

« Et en très peu de temps ! » ajouta Remus, d'un ton moins exalté que la rousse, mais tout aussi admiratif.

« C'est comme si rien ne te retenait … Comme si tu t'étais débarrassé de toutes tes angoisses, et que du coup tu n'avais pas peur d'y aller à fond. » précisa la Gryffondor.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry demanda, tout en regardant ses mains comme s'il les découvrait réellement pour la première fois :

« Mais … ce n'était pas comme ça avant ? » Il releva la tête vers les deux autres : « Même avec ma baguette ? »

Ginny hocha la tête négativement, soutenue par leur professeur qui dit :

« Pour les fois où j'ai eu l'occasion de te voir te battre auparavant, Harry, je peux te dire qu'en effet, même si tu étais bon, tu semblais parfois … te retenir. Ne pas oser y aller à fond, ne pas oser … »

« Ne pas oser quoi ? »

Remus et Ginny échangèrent un petit regard en coin, un peu embarrassés, puis le loup-garou finit par se tourner vers le brun, et répondit :

« Tuer. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Mais quel était donc ce moi d'avant, celui que je ne connais plus ? Plus j'avance, plus je me bâtis, et plus je semble m'en éloigner …_

_Quand je m'en rapproche, on s'en réjouit, mais ça me fait peur. Et quand je crois enfin me trouver, on me dit que ce n'était pas moi._

_Qui dois-je être ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on attend que je sois ?_

_Dois-je devenir un clone de moi-même, ou avancer comme je peux, quitte à être différent ?_

_Tout s'embrouille, et je me perds. Sans repère, j'avance à tâtons, mais je ne sais plus dans quelle direction aller. Je ne sais plus si ce que je fais est bien ou mal, si je suis mieux maintenant, ou si j'étais mieux avant ?_

_Mais qui suis-je, à la fin !_

« Ginny et Lupin ont parfaitement raison … » fit Hermione en avalant une large bouchée de riz au curry. Elle se servit de l'eau, et poursuivit précipitamment, en voyant que Harry était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de ses explications : « Comment te dire ça ? Avant … disons qu'avant tu paraissais parfois avoir des remords, des hésitations à faire … à faire du mal aux autres. »

« Mais c'est toujours le cas, non ? » s'inquiéta franchement le brun.

« Bien sûr ! » l'assura avec force sa camarade. « Simplement, tu parais aujourd'hui plus … moins … »

Ce fut Ron qui vint à son secours : « Moins empêtré dans tes états d'âme ! »

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec stupéfaction, et le roux, qui était en train de se resservir du poulet -piochant dans l'assiette de Harry qui n'avait pas touché à son repas depuis le début-, leva alors les yeux vers eux.

« Ben oui … » fit-il d'un ton d'évidence, tout en reposant à regret sa fourchette déjà pleine. Il consentit à laisser son estomac de côté un instant pour expliquer : « Harry, vieux, je dis pas ça d'un ton de reproche franchement, mais aujourd'hui t'es bien moins embarrassé par tout ce qui te tracassais. Quand tu joues au Quidditch, par exemple, tu t'éclates maintenant. Avant, tu calculais, tu feintais, tu jouais tactique … »

« Pas seulement … » répliqua Hermione, sans trop oser insister toutefois, consciente de n'être que peu calée en Quidditch à côté de ses deux amis.

« Bien sûr. » consentit Ron. « Il y prenait du plaisir aussi, et ne manquait pas d'une certaine impulsivité. Ce ne serait pas un Gryffondor sinon ! » Il rit, puis reprit, plus sérieux, en regardant de nouveau son meilleur ami : « Mais jamais encore avant tu n'avais joué comme si ta vie en dépendait … comme si c'était ton dernier instant sur Terre. » Il s'arrêta, puis dit dans un souffle : « Et surtout, jamais comme si tu t'en fichais que ce soit justement ton dernier instant. »

Ces derniers mots laissèrent planer un petit silence empli de malaise.

Ron reprit finalement, d'un ton plus doux :

« Tu sais, Harry, je crois pas, moi, que ce soit un mal que tu agisses comme ça aujourd'hui … Je t'ai vu si souvent souffrir avant parce que tu te posais mille et une questions, parce que tu pensais trop aux autres … Je ne suis pas pour que tu fasses l'impasse sur ton passé, simplement, si tu arrives à mieux t'en détacher, et si tu ne le traînes plus comme un boulet, c'est pas plus mal ! »

Hermione lança un regard de reproche à son camarade et lui souffla :

« Franchement, Ron, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Tu es pour qu'il retrouve son passé, mais qu'il ne s'embarrasse pas avec … Comment Harry pourrait-il ne pas être secoué par son passé, comment pourrait-il faire comme si de rien n'était s'il le retrouvait ? » Elle jeta un œil à Harry, qui semblait plongé en pleine réflexion après les paroles de Ron, puis elle reprit : « Harry est peut-être aujourd'hui plus libre quand il joue au Quidditch, ou quand il se bat, mais cela le rend-il meilleur pour autant ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire … » avança Ron. « S'il n'est plus entravé par son passé, qui serions-nous pour trouver ça dommage ? Il est mieux comme ça, non ? Hein, Harry, qu'en penses-tu ? »

L'intéressé leva les yeux à l'appel de son nom, un peu perdu. Puis il répondit, hésitant :

« Et bien, c'est vrai que je prends un plaisir incroyable à voler et jouer, et qu'on me dit que je me bats comme jamais … Mais … »

« Mais quoi ? » s'emporta Ron, en avisant Hermione qui semblait satisfaite de la réponse en demi-teinte de leur ami. « Si c'est mieux qu'avant, où est le mal ? »

« Le mal, Ron, » expliqua la brune « c'est que les capacités accrues de Harry ne doivent pas l'être au détriment de son humanité ! »

« Quoi ? » firent les deux jeunes hommes en chœur.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, et répondit en se penchant vers eux :

« Harry, comme l'a fait lui-même remarquer Ron, tu es plus performant parce que tu es libéré de tout ce qui t'entravait avant. Seulement, ces chaînes, ces doutes que tu traînais derrière toi, c'est aussi ce qui faisait ton humanité. Ce qui faisait que tu étais toi. Moins fort, peut-être, mais plus soucieux des autres … et de toi. Je ne crois pas qu'avoir de grands pouvoirs soit d'une quelconque utilité si aucune idéologie ne s'y rattache, ni aucun amour pour la vie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre où le ciel s'assombrissait, annonçant un orage tout proche.

« Sinon, tu ne vaudrais pas mieux que celui qui prétend vouloir asservir le monde sorcier. Nier son passé, se renier soi-même, c'est oublier ce qui fait de toi un homme. Un homme comme les autres, pas pire, mais pas meilleur non plus. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je voudrais juste fermer les yeux. M'endormir._

_Et me réveiller le lendemain en me rendant compte que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Qu'il n'y jamais rien eu. Et surtout pas ces questions qui se contredisent sans cesse, qui sont sans réponse, et qui m'entraînent dans un gouffre sans fin._

_Je veux juste retrouver mon chemin, pas me retrouver à un embranchement avec tant de possibilités, et aucune satisfaisante !_

_Je veux me réveiller de ce mauvais rêve, dites-moi que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, et qu'il est derrière moi !_

_Mais je suis encore dedans … Et pour longtemps si je ne trouve pas le moyen de me réveiller._

Les sourcils de Lucius Malefoy montèrent d'un cran quand il dévisagea le nouvel arrivant, lui ôtant un instant son air habituellement si froid et hautain.

« Draco ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être à Poudlard … »

Rabaissant sur ses épaules la large capuche noire qui dissimulait jusque-là la moitié de son visage, l'héritier des Malefoy fit d'un ton grave, tout en pénétrant rapidement dans le manoir familial :

« Il faut que je parle de tout urgence au Maître. J'ai une nouvelle importante à lui annoncer … »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers le grand salon, où il savait trouver Voldemort -et sûrement quelques-uns de ses sbires-, mais son père le retint un instant par le bras :

« Rien de grave, j'espère … » demanda-t-il doucement, d'un ton menaçant qui contrastait cruellement avec l'expression de feinte compassion qu'affichait le mangemort.

Dégageant d'un geste son bras, Draco répondit, sans fixer son regard dans celui de son père :

« Ca dépend pour qui. »

Et, sans rien ajouter, il pénétra dans la vaste pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité.

Là, il y trouva, comme il s'y attendait, le Mage Noir, en compagnie de sa mère, de Goyle Senior, et de trois autres mangemorts de moindre importance. Tous levèrent un regard surpris vers le jeune homme, qui garda contenance et s'avança pour s'incliner devant Voldemort. Celui-ci tourna la tête, étonné, vers Narcissa, mais celle-ci indiqua d'un haussement d'épaules qu'elle ignorait ce que son fils venait faire là.

« Draco … Que nous vous l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda alors le sombre sorcier.

« Rien de grave, j'espère ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Narcissa, mais sur un ton infiniment plus sincère que son époux quelques minutes auparavant. Celui-ci était justement lui aussi entré, et restait sur le seuil de la porte, comme s'il voulait empêcher toute sortie précipitée.

Draco ne se troubla pas de l'attitude des gens ici présents, et s'inclinant une nouvelle fois devant Voldemort, il annonça d'un ton neutre, mais qui semblait toutefois contenir une certaine jubilation :

« Maître, je suis venu expressément ce soir pour vous annoncer quelque chose … J'ai failli être découvert … »

Narcissa laissa échapper un petit cri, mais se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Personne ne lui prêta toutefois aucune attention, tous les regards braqués sur le plus jeune des Malefoy.

Celui-ci baissa la tête un instant, puis releva un regard pétillant vers Voldemort, qui restait impassible face au jeune homme, attendant la suite, avant de savoir s'il devait entrer dans un colère noire, ou rester calme.

« Mais j'ai su tirer avantage de la situation … »

« Ah ? » fit seulement d'un ton doucereux le Mage Noir.

« J'ai convaincu Dumbledore de me prendre comme espion à sa solde.»

« Il t'a cru ? » demanda Goyle, sceptique.

Avec un sourire satisfait et suffisant, Draco releva le menton, et répliqua :

« Oui. A présent, je pourrais approcher Potter, sans que personne ne se méfie. Ni Dumbledore, ni les amis du Survivant. Pour eux tous, je fais maintenant partie des leurs. »

D'une voix glaciale, mais également amusée, Voldemort demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve, à nous, à moi, que tu ne vas pas nous trahir ? Peut-être as-tu en fait l'intention d'espionner pour eux en nous faisant penser l'inverse … »

S'agenouillant devant le sorcier, Draco releva la manche de sa chemise, et fit dans un souffle :

« Maître … si je suis venu ce soir, c'est aussi pour vous demander de m'apposer la Marque des Ténèbres. » Il releva les yeux vers la sombre créature, et demanda d'un ton déterminé, plus assuré que jamais, avec une lueur dans le regard proche du fanatisme, frôlant la folie : « Je veux vraiment faire partie des vôtres. »

Il enserra d'une main forte son avant-bras encore vierge de toute marque, et ajouta :

« Pendant un temps, j'ai hésité … je ne vous le cache pas. Mais ce soir, je suis sûr. »

Un silence long comme la mort vint sceller ses paroles.

« Je veux devenir un mangemort. »


	25. We are fallen angels

Bonsoir,

Bon, je sens que les lecteurs vont encore me détester pour la suite de cette fic, parce que, hum, on ne peut pas dire que ça s'arrange vraiment … Mais bon, y'a pas marqué dans le style de texte guimauve/cuicui les petits zozios, alors forcément …

En fait, je voulais vraiment marquer un tournant, faire de ce chapitre quelque chose de crucial, parce que tout de même, c'est le 25ème, ça compte pour moi … Et avec le virage annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, les choses ne pouvaient s'inscrire que dans ce sens.

J'ai vraiment mis mon âme dans ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit comme on plonge dans une tempête, prête à souffrir s'il le fallait, parce que ça en valait la peine … Je l'ai vécu avec beaucoup d'intensité, et j'espère que vous le ressentirez comme tel, et qu'il vous plaira. Sincèrement, je l'espère de tout mon cœur ! (et pardon si je parais un peu théâtrale dans mes propos, mais j'ai du mal à ressortir de ce chapitre qui m'a vraiment prise aux tripes …).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +

Bonne lecture à tous …

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 25 : We are fallen angels

_Une fois, je me suis demandé ce que je devais faire si je me trouvais au bord d'un précipice : rester au bord, ou avancer ?_

_Plus les jours passent, moins je comprends ma vie. Je ne comprends pas où je vais, puisque je ne sais d'où je viens._

_Je pensais que marcher toute ma vie en aveugle m'irait très bien, mais il paraît que je me perds peu à peu. Que je perds ce qu'il y a d'humain en moi. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. A aucun prix je ne veux perdre ce cœur qui bat en moi : c'est la seule certitude que j'ai encore._

_Alors, ne me l'enlevez pas._

_C'est pourquoi, même si la chute doit être douloureuse, même si seules d'autres ténèbres doivent m'attendre au fond du précipice, je fais le choix d'avancer._

_Et de sauter._

…

_Pitié, dieu, ou qui que vous soyez, donnez-moi des ailes pour que ma chute soit moins douloureuse …_

Prenant une grande inspiration, comme avant de sauter dans un grand lac gelé, Harry se prépara, puis plongea la tête dans la pensine qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.

Il crut d'abord s'étouffer, puis eut la sensation vertigineuse de tomber, tomber, en une chute infinie, qui le prenait aux entrailles, en une sensation de peur viscérale, de vide inexorable. Enfin, il atterrit dans de l'herbe. Il se réceptionna tant bien que mal, et quand il eut redressé sur son nez ses lunettes, il constata qu'il faisait nuit. La lune était pleine, à demi cachée par les nuages.

Un bruit attira son attention sur la droite, et en tournant la tête, il ne put retenir un cri stupéfait : il venait de voir une version plus jeune de lui-même sortir du tronc d'un grand saule, rapidement suivi par ceux qu'il devina être Hermione et Ron, également plus jeunes. Inquiet qu'on le voit, il recula de quelques pas, cherchant autour de lui un endroit où se dissimuler. Mais il constata bien vite que personne ne paraissait faire attention à lui.

Sous ses yeux, tout se déroulait très vite. Il reconnut Rogue, qui venait les invectiver, lui et ses amis, puis en tournant la tête, il aperçut le professeur Lupin … Ainsi donc ils se connaissaient bien depuis quelques années déjà. Etonnamment, cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur, un peu.

Mais son sentiment de bien-être ne fut que de courte durée : sous les yeux horrifiés du jeune homme -et de sa version plus jeune-, Remus Lupin achevait de se transformer en loup-garou … malgré les imprécations de cet homme, aux cheveux noirs emmêlés, malgré les cris des jeunes adolescents.

Harry se plaqua une main sur la bouche, saisi d'horreur … Saisi de peur, comme il se rappela alors l'avoir été, des années auparavant. Là, maintenant, comme l'était ce jeune lui-même. Tout cela était encore confus, ses sentiments actuels se mêlant à ceux encore enfouis dans sa mémoire à demi perdue …

Ce n'est que quand il vit le deuxième homme se transformer à son tour qu'un flash le traversa.

Un chien et un loup s'enfuyaient déjà au loin, quand il tendit le bras, trop tard … Trop tard.

« Sirius … » eut-il juste le temps de balbutier, le cœur serré, avant de se sentir happé, tiré hors de cette bribe de souvenir. Arraché hors de ce bout de lui-même.

Il ne se laissa même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle ou de se remettre du choc du souvenir retrouvé de son parrain qu'il replongeait avec avidité la tête dans sa pensine. Pour rattraper ces souvenirs qui bouillonnaient là-dedans, pour violer les barrières de sa mémoire encore fermée … pour se retrouver … pour le retrouver.

Quand il atterrit dans cette étrange pièce circulaire plongée dans l'obscurité, Harry eut le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait voir. Mais il eut l'illusion, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il serait cette fois capable d'intervenir. De changer le cours de l'histoire, s'il le fallait. Et tant pis pour les conséquences -Harry n'y pensait même pas, en cet instant.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : il se vit arriver dans la pièce, entouré de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et d'autres élèves. Très vite, ils furent rejoints par des mangemorts. Après les avoir affronté une fois, il s'en rappelait. Il s'en rappellerait toujours, à présent. Même si ce qui pouvait le lier à eux, même si ce qui pouvait les opposer avec tant de force lui échappaient encore, un peu. Très vite, comme il s'y attendait, le combat s'engagea entre ses amis et les autres.

Déterminé cette fois, il se concentra pour faire apparaître une boule d'énergie magique dans sa main, et la lancer sur ceux qui retenaient maintenant ses amis prisonniers, sous le joug de leurs baguettes. Mais, alors qu'il avait parfaitement réussi ce sort d'attaque sans baguette quelques heures plus tôt, rien ne se produisit. Incrédule, stupéfait que son corps lui fasse défaut au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, Harry sentit la peur déferler sur lui par vagues.

Quand d'autres personnes firent irruption dans la grande salle, dont l'homme qu'il avait reconnu quelques minutes plus tôt comme étant son parrain, il sut.

Il sut ce qui allait arriver.

Pas comme si le souvenir lui était revenu, non, c'était encore plus fort comme ça. C'était comme une prémonition qu'il n'avait pas eu à l'époque, et qui aurait pourtant pu tout changer.

Qui aurait pu le sauver.

Sans perdre une seconde, Harry se précipita au-devant des protagonistes de cette scène fantôme qui se déroulait devant lui. Il dépassa celui qu'il avait été il y a à peine 2 ans, le laissant se battre aux côtés de Sirius contre des ombres dont il n'avait que faire. Se postant devant le voile, il attendit, de pied ferme.

Que Sirius s'en rapproche. Que Sirius soit au bord de tomber derrière.

Mais cette fois, ça n'arriverait pas. Parce qu'il était là. Parce qu'il pourrait, Merlin sait comment, éviter que l'inéluctable se reproduise.

Il ne le perdrait pas une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

Sirius et son adversaire se rapprochaient, toujours sans le voir. Ils étaient pris dans leur combat acharné, et en l'homme, Harry se reconnut, un peu : tout comme son parrain, il pouvait oublier tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, quand il était lancé dans quelque chose. Comme lui, il pouvait parfois être imprudent, risquer sa vie en croyant être en train de la vivre pleinement. De la vivre trop. Comme si l'avenir ne comptait pas, comme si le passé n'existait plus.

Comme si le présent seul avait de l'importance.

Mais Harry savait aujourd'hui que c'était faux. Qu'on ne pouvait vivre sans son passé, ni ignorer l'avenir qui nous attend. Mais pour le futur, il attendrait encore. Là, tout de suite, il avait un passé à sauver.

Tout se passa comme dans une mauvaise séquence de film, qui a besoin d'un ralenti pour bien souligner l'horreur de ce qui est en train de se passer. Et Harry se vit, dans un dédoublement quasi irréel, hurler, hurler à s'en faire crever les poumons, les tympans et le cœur, quand Sirius tomba derrière le voile.

Il avait pourtant fait rempart de son corps, il avait pourtant tendu la main, il avait pourtant prié très fort intérieurement pour que cela ne se produise pas. Pas une deuxième fois. Mais on ne peut changer le passé. On ne peut ramener les morts à la vie.

Et dans le hurlement silencieux qui sortit de sa gorge, reprit en écho par son double plus jeune, Harry mourut une deuxième fois en même temps que son parrain disparaissait.

Une fois de plus.

Une fois de trop.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Comment puis-je encore être en vie, en traînant tant de morts derrière moi ?_

_Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas donné la mort, alors que j'ai perdu tant de gens qui m'étaient chers ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui fait que je suis encore là ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien me rattacher encore à la vie ?_

_Quelle est ma raison de vivre ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a tenu toutes ces années durant ?_

_Putain, quelle est ma raison de vivre !_

Draco ne pensait pas que ce serait si douloureux. Mais il ne manifesta pas la moindre émotion quand Voldemort lui imprima la marque de sa soumission sur le bras. Il serra les dents, battit des cils pour en chasser les larmes qui s'y étaient nichées, et ancra ses genoux dans le sol froid, comme s'il voulait se fondre dans le carrelage de marbre du manoir Malefoy.

Après tout, il appartenait à cette maison. C'était sa caste, son héritage. Il en était le descendant, la lignée directe. La seule encore pure, le seul enfant encore digne de respect.

Les bons sorciers, les vrais, les seuls vraiment dignes de respect se faisaient rares. Draco le savait. C'est pourquoi il avait choisi ce soir de recevoir la Marque. De prêter ce serment d'allégeance à Voldemort.

Il avait passé trop d'années à hésiter, trop de temps à marcher entre deux eaux, sans savoir où était réellement sa place. Sa lâcheté l'avait toujours fait hésiter, mais enfin, il savait ce qu'il voulait.

Ce qu'il voulait faire.

Ce qu'il voulait être.

Il serait un de ces sorciers encore dignes de respect.

Alors il serra les dents, et ferma les yeux pour refouler ces larmes qui n'avaient plus leur place dans ses yeux. Il ne les entrouvrit que pour voir la Marque enfin apposée, encore brûlante sur sa peau nue et pâle. Il enserra de sa main droite son poignet gauche, et murmura un « Merci » douloureux, qui se perdit dans les cris de tous les Mangemorts présents.

Il était l'un des leurs à présent. C'était fait.

Draco laissa enfin une larme, libératrice, s'écouler. Et il sourit. Il sourit, d'abord doucement, puis se laissa aller à rire, de plus en plus fort.

D'un rire presque aussi fou que celui du Mage noir, qui regardait, satisfait, sa nouvelle recrue agenouillée devant lui. Une nouvelle pierre à l'édifice, il y avait de quoi être heureux.

Draco avait fait son choix. Celui qui déterminerait à présent toute sa vie.

Il avait de quoi être heureux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Ma vie … ma vie peut-elle encore porter le simple nom de « vie » ? Tout n'est qu'une mascarade, une putain de mauvaise farce où on m'a entraîné … Je ne veux rien de tout ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis encore là !_

_Lâchez-moi, laissez-moi repartir !_

_Ou donnez-moi un sourire, une épaule réconfortante, donnez-moi un signe, même infime, que dans mon passé réside du bonheur …_

_Si tout ce que je vois là est ce que j'ai vécu, comment ai-je pu tenir jusque ici sans craquer ? Sans flancher ? Sans devenir fou ?_

_Donnez-moi juste un sourire …_

Le visage baigné de larmes, Harry s'agrippait aux bords de la pensine comme à une bouée de secours. Mais il n'était plus du tout sûr en cet instant que l'objet magique pouvait encore constitué une aide. Il y avait trop de malheur là-dedans, trop d'horreur … trop réelles.

Mais, peut-être par masochisme, éventuellement encore par curiosité, sans doute par désespoir, il plongea une nouvelle fois la tête dedans. Pour voir. Pour voir si dans son passé se trouvait un sourire. Une main tendue.

Il atterrit cette fois dans une grande pièce doucement éclairée. Il s'y crut d'abord seul, mais en tournant la tête, il se vit. Agé d'un an ou deux en moins. Le même que dans la Salle du voile, en fait. Mais visiblement pas encore déchiré par cette douleur à venir. Cette douleur déjà passée.

En s'approchant doucement, Harry se découvrit en train de discuter avec une jeune fille. Brune, l'air timide. Plutôt jolie. Mais à l'air déjà infiniment triste. Comme lui le serait plus tard. Comme il l'était maintenant. Alors le jeune homme les écouta : il comprit qu'elle évoquait un être cher disparu, et il eut de la compassion pour elle. En regardant son double, il devina de l'amertume et de l'affection : il comprit qu'il avait aimé cette fille.

Mais il devina aussi, comme dans une autre triste prémonition, que ça ne durerait pas entre eux. Que leur histoire était déjà condamnée d'avance. Il aurait voulu prévenir celui qu'il avait été qu'il allait souffrir, qu'elle n'était pas la main tendue tant attendue.

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Juste regarder en silence, impuissant, ce baiser baigné de larmes qui s'échangeait, déjà froid. Déjà empli de regrets. Et il ne put que pleurer en silence, pour les accompagner.

Il ressortit de ce souvenir amer pour replonger avec une avidité cette fois clairement masochiste dans le suivant.

Il s'y vit hué par la plupart des élèves de l'école parce qu'une coupe l'avait choisi. Lui qui avait aujourd'hui droit aux attentions et à la gentillesse bienveillante de ses camarades, ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu faire que, quelques années à peine auparavant, il était devenu un objet de mépris et de railleries.

Et le regard, si noir, qu'il aperçut alors chez Ron, pourtant un véritable ami. Le Harry du présent ne doutait pas de l'amitié du jeune homme, même après avoir perçu ce regard, mais cela lui fit mal. Toutefois, il se dit qu'ils avaient visiblement su passer au-dessus de ça.

Et lui qui, sans souvenir, ne pouvait se rappeler combien Ron avait pu être proche de lui, en eut une preuve indirecte ici. C'était toujours ça de pris.

De même qu'il ressentait une chaleur l'étreindre doucement quand il perçut l'inquiétude de Hermione dans un autre souvenir, juste avant qu'il n'aille affronter un dragon. La peur de celui qu'il avait été avant était alors incommensurable, et la sollicitude de la jeune fille n'avait pas été pleinement perçue. Mais lui, avec le regard extérieur qu'il porta sur cette scène pourtant douloureuse, put s'en rendre compte.

La bribe de souvenir suivant le submergea également par l'angoisse palpable qui s'en dégageait : il se vit, tout jeune, agenouillé devant Ginny, inconsciente. Ignorant le reste de la scène, qui était bien trop chargée d'horreur, il le savait, le pressentait, Harry vint s'accroupir devant son double et son amie. Il perçut entre eux une réelle inquiétude, un lien très fort.

Même dans la douleur, il comprit qu'il pouvait y avoir de la chaleur.

Il y avait des gens qui tenaient à lui.

Aussi, même si les sourires se faisaient rares dans la pensine, même si les éclats de rire n'y résonnaient guère, Harry continua. Il effeuilla souvenir après souvenir, il plongea dans ce bain de douleur à la recherche des bribes de chaleur qui pouvaient s'y nicher.

Il en ressortit vidé. Epuisé. Défait. Il avait reçu des preuves d'amitié, d'amour, de sollicitude. Mais ces preuves étaient si infimes à côté de toute la douleur et toute la peur qui régnaient dans son passé qu'il avait failli perdre pied plus d'une fois. Il n'était pas loin de l'overdose de mauvais souvenirs.

Mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Pas une seule seconde.

Même si, depuis, une angoisse sourde, lancinante, lui étreignait le cœur et lui tordait le ventre. Tout résidait dans une seule question, tout aurait pu se résoudre par une simple réponse. Mais encore fallait-il pouvoir poser cette question.

A la bonne personne.

Et être prêt à tout entendre comme réponse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Ce ne sont que quelques mots. Quelques mots, pour m'apaiser l'esprit._

_Mais je sais aussi combien les mots peuvent faire mal, combien ils peuvent être meurtriers._

_Et si j'ai eu aujourd'hui plus de réponses que je n'espérais en avoir, il me reste cette question._

_Cette unique question, qui change tout, au fond._

_Pour une réponse, qui changera peut-être vraiment tout._

Quand Draco vit Harry qui l'attendait sur le seuil du château, il se raidit, comme s'il se préparait au combat. Les vieux réflexes face à Potter n'avaient visiblement pas encore tous disparus. C'était bien normal, après tout, mais pourquoi revenaient-ils seulement maintenant ?

Parce que lui était désormais différent ?

Ou parce qu'au contraire la lueur de colère qu'il percevait dans les yeux du brun lui rappelait trop le Harry d'autrefois ?

Grimpant lentement les dernières marches menant dans le hall d'entrée, Draco tenta d'apaiser son cœur. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, de perdre pied. Tout se jouait là, maintenant que sa nouvelle mission avait clairement commencé. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur.

Savoir doser justement le chaud et le froid face à Harry Potter. Jouer finement. Pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Plus un seul faux pas n'était permis, il en résulterait trop de choses …

Refermant la grande porte derrière lui, le blond demanda à voix basse :

« Tu m'as attendu toute la soirée ? Tu aurais pu te faire attraper par Rusard … Viens, allons dans ma chambre, veux-tu, ça vaudra mieux. »

Le brun hocha la tête, sans ajouter un mot. Ils se dirigèrent en silence rapidement jusqu'aux cachots, pourtant le trajet parut infiniment long au Serpentard. Il sentait bien que Harry était tendu, semblant couver une colère sourde qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Il ne l'avait que très rarement vu comme ça depuis son « retour » à Poudlard à la rentrée, et craignait le pire.

Toutefois, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, de redevenir le parfait Serpentard qu'il était avant. Avant ce Harry, avant que tout ne soit chamboulé dans sa vie. C'était essentiel qu'il garder son sang-froid, surtout ce soir-là.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de préfet de Draco, et s'y engouffrèrent sans un mot. Ils étaient tellement pris dans cette rencontre entre eux, qu'ils ne virent pas l'ombre d'une personne se faufiler dans la pénombre des couloirs mal éclairés. Cette même personne qui, pourtant, les avait déjà surpris ce soir où, devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, ils s'étaient pardonnés mutuellement tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient faits. Tout le mal qu'ils se feraient encore sûrement.

Mais le pardon était-il encore de rigueur, ce soir ?

Les promesses échangées seraient-elles encore tenues, aujourd'hui ?

A peine Draco eut-il refermé la porte de sa chambre que Harry se retourna et attaqua à brûle-pourpoint :

« Draco … J'ai une question à te poser. C'est vraiment très important pour moi. »

« Ca a l'air, en effet. » ne put qu'admettre le blond face au ton sérieux du Gryffondor.

Le brun planta son regard dans le sien, et Draco tint bon. Soutint les prunelles émeraudes, fortes et inébranlables ce soir-là. Il ne flancha pas, et attendit que tombe la question. Que tombe peut-être sa sentence.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es dans aucun de mes souvenirs ? »

Bien que préparé à tout, le blond ne put retenir une expression de surprise : à vrai dire, il s'attendait vraiment à tout, sauf à ça. Il s'était composé le masque le plus neutre, pour ne rien laisser paraître si le brun l'interrogeait sur ses nouvelles sorties nocturnes, et qui aurait pu les mener sur le terrain glissant de sa nouvelle identité.

Mais non. Potter lui posait une question d'une simplicité à faire peur.

Et justement, Malefoy aurait dû avoir peur. Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était justement pas si simple.

Mais inconscient du sens réel de la question, il demanda :

« Et bien, tu le sais, non ? Tu as perdu la mémoire, et tu … »

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! » s'exclama Harry, énervé. Il fit un pas en avant, et demanda, se contenant visiblement, ne voulant pas exploser, pas déjà. Pas sans avoir eu sa réponse. « J'ai … Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une pensine ? »

Draco hocha la tête lentement, en assentiment. Il commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir le brun.

Les poings serrés, les bras tremblants, Harry poursuivit :

« J'ai une pensine. Je l'ai récupérée, et j'ai … j'ai plongé dedans aujourd'hui. J'ai retrouvé des souvenirs. Mes souvenirs. » Il se mordit la lèvre, détourna le regard une seconde, puis revint vers Draco : « J'y ai vu beaucoup de souvenirs. »

Un silence, puis le couperet qui tombe.

« Et tu n'es dans aucun de mes souvenirs. » Harry releva un visage qui oscillait entre rage et désespoir. « Tu m'entends ? » murmura-t-il tout bas, avant de s'écrier, faisant sursauter le blond : « Tu n'es dans aucun de mes souvenirs ! Tu n'y es pas ! Mais alors … » D'un geste, Harry agrippa la cape de Draco, qui se laissa faire, trop choqué pour réagir. « Mais alors, qu'es-tu pour moi ? »

Eclatant en sanglots, Harry se jeta dans les bras de l'autre comme si sa vie ne comptait plus, comme s'il se jetait du haut d'une falaise, pour une chute qui ne devait plus jamais finir.

Incapable de lui rendre son étreinte, Malefoy écouta, sidéré, le brun lui crier entre deux sanglots erratiques : « J'y ai vu tant de monde, même dans les pires moments ! Même dans mes pires souvenirs, j'ai compris que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et tant d'autres, étaient mes amis … même quand mon cœur se déchirait, j'ai compris qu'avec eux j'avais aussi dû avoir des moments de joie. Des moments réels, d'amitié, d'amour … »

Tapant sur la poitrine du blond, mais sans réellement lui faire mal, comme si déjà toute force abandonnait son corps, Harry continua, dans un discours déchiré :

« Mais toi, où étais-tu ? Tu n'apparais nulle part, comme si tu n'existais pas avant, comme si tu n'avais jamais compté pour moi ! Je ne comprends pas … Je ne comprends pas … »

Il releva la tête, les yeux disparaissant sous ses larmes, et cherchant avidement la bouche de Draco, comme s'il y cherchait de l'air pour respirer, Harry l'embrassa, perdu, confus, pour de nouveau se blottir tout contre lui.

« Contredis-moi, merde ! Dis-moi que j'ai mal regardé, que tu devais être là, caché dans mes putains de souvenirs ! Je voulais t'y voir … tu comptes tant pour moi ! » Il dit enfin, d'une voix si basse, comme un souffle qui agonise : « Mais tu n'y étais pas … Tu n'étais dans aucun de mes souvenirs. »

Toujours raide, les bras le long du corps, le visage fermé, Draco parla enfin. D'une voix froide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Je ne contrôle pas tes souvenirs. Comment pourrais-je t'expliquer pourquoi je n'y suis pas … Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Se reculant d'un pas, comme si on venait de le brûler au fer rouge directement sur l'âme, Harry s'écria :

« Mais je veux que tu m'expliques ! Que tu me dises réellement ce que tu étais pour moi avant … parce que là je ne comprends plus … Tout ça n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas dans mes souvenirs ? »

Il se recula un peu plus, et voyant que le visage sombre de Draco ne lui donnerait aucune réponse, surtout pas de celles qui rassurent, il chercha l'air à pleins poumons, comme s'il était sur le point de s'étouffer, et puis … et puis il vit Malefoy détourner le regard.

Et il ne le supporta pas, il explosa une dernière fois. C'était la fois de plus, vraiment la fois de trop :

« Je croyais en toi, tu sais ! Je croyais en nous … À tort ou à raison, mais j'y croyais ! Alors ne viens pas tout gâcher, ne viens pas tout nier maintenant par ton silence. Ne me dis pas que ce qu'on a vécu n'a jamais existé … Pas comme ça, pas maintenant … » Il chancela, sentant son cœur se faire lourd dans sa poitrine. Lourd d'un poids qui aurait tant de mal à partir.

Harry sentait déjà la douleur à venir.

« Je croyais que tu étais ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde ! Tu étais tout pour moi, et je découvre que tu n'existes même pas dans mon passé ! » Il planta une dernière fois son regard dans celui du blond, comme pour raccrocher ce lien qui disparaissait sous ses yeux : « Tu es celui qui m'a sorti de l'ombre, Draco, tu étais mon ange … Mais je ne crois plus en tout ça, maintenant … Je n'y arrive plus. Tout se brise. »

Regardant enfin l'autre dans les yeux, Draco dit, sans visiblement ressentir la moindre émotion :

« Et tu as raison. Je ne suis pas un ange, Harry, nous ne le sommes ni toi ni moi. » Il leur accorda enfin un sourire. Un sourire à peine esquissé. Un sourire triste. « Ou alors, si nous le sommes, nous sommes des anges déchus. »


	26. You play very dangerous games

Bonsoir à tous,

Après un temps où j'ai été pas mal occupée (période d'examens oblige), je reviens avec la suite de _Fallen angels_.

Ce chapitre est vraiment la suite directe du 25, alors j'espère que vous en aurez encore en tête l'endroit où je vous ai laissés. J'avais moi-même commencé à écrire ce chapitre tout de suite après l'autre, prise dans mon élan. Je l'ai fini, et le voilà !

Vous verrez, une fois de plus, pas de grandes avancées de l'histoire : nous continuons une lente plongée dans des ténèbres dont il paraît bien dur pour nos héros de sortir. Désolée par avance si j'en déprime certains, cette fic n'est toujours pas plus drôle … mais bon, il faut bien varier les styles d'écriture d'une fic à l'autre !

J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 26 : You play very dangerous games

_Non, ne m'arrachez pas mes ailes ! J'en ai besoin encore pour quitter le sol ! J'en ai besoin pour aller de l'avant !_

_Ne m'enlevez pas ce qui me tenait encore en vie … Ne m'ôtez pas ma raison d'être !_

_Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant !_

_Laissez-moi être un ange, et laissez-moi partir avec lui … même si je dois en mourir !_

_Même si ça doit être la dernière fois, je veux encore m'envoler._

_Je veux encore l'aimer._

En entendant ces mots, Harry crut devenir fou. Draco n'aurait pas pu faire pire, et même s'il l'avait transpercé d'une épée, le Survivant n'aurait pas eu aussi mal. C'était comme si son âme venait de se déchirer, comme si son cœur venait de lui être arraché à mains nues.

Il recula d'un pas, et regarda le blond comme si celui-ci était devenu un monstre, et hurla :

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Pas après tout ça … pas après tout ce temps … » Il serra les poings de rage, mais déjà tout son corps se raidissait, comme s'il était sur le point de se jeter sur l'autre. « Comment peux-tu faire comme si tout ce qui nous unissait n'avait pas existé ! Comme si je n'avais jamais compté ! »

Les larmes revinrent embuer son regard, mais le brun ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il franchit le mètre qui le séparait du Serpentard, et abattit son poing sur son torse, arrachant une grimace douloureuse à l'autre.

« J'existe ! Je suis là, Draco … Je suis en vie ! J'existe, alors ne viens pas m'effacer de ta vie comme tu le fais … »

Attrapant les poings de l'autre dans ses mains pour ne pas se prendre d'autres coups, Malefoy tenta de le calmer :

« Je sais que tu existes, Harry. Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire … »

« Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'appartiens pas à mon passé ! »

Sentant son sang-froid le quitter face au déchaînement de violence et de rage que manifestait le Gryffondor, Draco ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

« Je n'en sais rien ! J'y étais, pourtant, Harry. J'ai toujours été là … »

« Menteur ! » hurla le brun, se dégageant d'un geste de la poigne du blond. Il le poussa violemment contre un mur, et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise : « Menteur ! Ils étaient tous là, mais pas toi ! Qu'étais-tu réellement pour moi ? Et qu'es-tu aujourd'hui pour moi … »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire … » Draco ne put finir sa phrase : Harry venait de lui décrocher une droite pleine de rage, qui le fit chanceler. Rattrapant l'autre par la manche, le brun poursuivit, animé d'une colère qui ne semblait plus avoir de limites. Les objets commençaient à trembler légèrement dans la petite pièce, secoués par la magie que dégageait le Survivant malgré lui ; et cette fois, c'est une peur réelle qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage habituellement si froid de Malefoy.

Le jetant presque à terre, mais toujours sans lâcher sa manche, Potter vociféra à l'autre :

« Ne me sers pas tes conneries ! Pas à moi ! Pas à moi, putain ! » Une lueur de peur dans le regard du blond sembla le faire flancher une seconde. Il lâcha Draco et recula d'un pas, ajoutant d'une voix plus basse, étranglée par la douleur : « Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre que tu t'es fichu de moi, pendant tout ce temps, mais je ne peux plus être aveugle … Moi, je croyais qu'on était ensemble, qu'on était un co … qu'on tenait l'un à l'autre. » Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, comme poussé par la folie et s'écria, faisant une nouvelle fois trembler les objets et vaciller les flammes des bougies dans la pièce : « Mais si tu n'as jamais fait partie de ma vie avant, si tu n'étais rien pour moi, pourquoi m'avoir fait croire le contraire ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé m'attacher à toi, si c'était pour me laisser après … »

Retenant un hoquet de chagrin, Harry tourna son regard ailleurs, comme si la simple vue du blond lui était devenue trop insupportable :

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour subir ça ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi moi ? » Il planta de nouveau un regard perdu, presque éteint dans celui de Draco, qui se relevait douloureusement, et ajouta avec résignation : « Pourquoi toi ? »

Dans un murmure, avec prudence, mais sachant déjà que chaque mot qu'il dirait serait de trop, Malefoy répondit juste, en haussant les épaules doucement :

« Je ne sais pas. »

C'est au moment où Harry, devenu fou par ces mots, allait se jeter sur Draco, dans un geste aussi inconscient qu'aveuglé par la douleur, que la porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Rogue et Dumbledore.

Le Maître des potions eut la présence d'esprit de réagir avec vivacité, se ruant en avant pour ceinturer le brun, qui hurlait à Draco :

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ! Je te hais pour ça ! Je te hais tellement … » Rogue ne lâcha pas prise, maintenant comme il le pouvait son élève qui se débattait pourtant avec une force incroyable vu son corps frêle.

Dumbledore entra, et alla aider Draco à se relever, et mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Le blond était pâle comme la mort, et ne pouvait détacher un regard effaré et choqué de Harry. Malefoy semblait vraiment bouleversé par l'accès de fureur de l'autre, et il mit un certain temps avant d'entendre les mots que lui murmurait son directeur :

« Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions. Vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau ? »

Le Serpentard finit par hocher la tête, encore stupéfait, les yeux toujours rivés sur le brun, qui sembla alors, en le voyant repartir, se calmer. Rogue ne lâcha pas pour autant le jeune homme, mais il le sentit presque s'affaisser dans ses bras quand Harry se mit à gémir, tendant le bras vers le blond :

« Ne pars pas … » Il laissa les larmes couler encore sur ses joues rougies par l'effort, et balbutia, désespéré : « Ne me laisse pas … »

Ignorant la supplique de son protégé, Albus prit Draco par l'épaule, et le poussa fermement vers la sortie, indiquant à vois basse au blond, qui paraissait indécis :

« Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Severus s'en occupe. »

« Dracooo … » gémit encore le brun, toujours ceinturé par un Rogue au visage fermé, grave.

Ce n'est que quand la porte se referma sur eux, bouchant à la vue de Draco les deux autres qu'il entendit le hurlement que poussa Harry :

« Draco … Excuse-moi ! Je ne te hais pas, tu sais … » Un silence, puis un dernier cri, étouffé de sanglots : « Je t'aimais tellement … »

Draco Malefoy serra les poings, et se mordit la lèvre. Il resta quelques secondes sur le seuil, puis finit par suivre Dumbledore dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

Tout était redevenu calme.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je veux mourir._

_Je veux que le silence se fasse autour de moi._

_Je veux que les lumières s'éteignent._

_Je veux m'endormir, seul. Apaisé._

_Et ne jamais me réveiller._

Les yeux de Draco avaient repris une taille normale. Ils n'étaient plus agrandis par l'effroi, ni par le choc de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Mais il était encore très pâle, comme s'il ne devait jamais se remettre de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

La voix de Dumbledore lui parut si lointaine, résonnant étrangement dans le bureau, quand enfin le vieux sorcier prit la parole, après avoir laissé un temps au jeune homme pour se remettre.

« Vous jouez à des jeux bien dangereux. »

Draco releva un regard surpris vers le directeur. Il avait beau être à Poudlard depuis 7 ans maintenant, il ne se faisait toujours pas aux phrases énigmatiques par lesquelles commençait invariablement ses discours Dumbledore. Toutefois, il ne fit aucune remarque dans ce sens, et baissa de nouveau la tête, murmurant d'un ton las :

« Si seulement tout ça n'était qu'un jeu … Ca aurait été plus simple. »

Posant son menton sur ses mains croisées devant lui, Albus demanda d'un ton sérieux :

« Parce que vous pensiez réellement pouvoir entretenir une relation amoureuse avec Harry Potter à la légère ? Vous pensiez vraiment que tout ça ne resterait à jamais qu'un jeu entre vous ? »

Draco hoqueta de surprise, et leva un visage livide vers l'homme. Décidément, depuis qu'il avait reçu la Marque, jamais encore le jeune Malefoy n'avait perdu autant de fois son sang-froid.

Il balbutia : « Quoi ? Mais comment … » Puis il inspira profondément, et se reprit enfin. Affichant un visage lui aussi sérieux, il demanda d'une voix froide, presque hautaine comme il savait si bien le faire avant : « Si c'est par rapport à ce qu'a dit Potter tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse vraiment porter crédit aux paroles d'un homme en pleine crise de démence. »

« En effet, Mr Malefoy, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à prendre chaque mot pour argent comptant. » Draco parut se détendre sous les mots du sorcier, mais déjà celui-ci ajoutait, une lueur de malice s'allumant dans son regard pourtant grave : « En revanche, quand on me rapporte avoir vu deux personnes s'embrasser et s'enlacer dans un couloir le soir, je suis déjà plus prompt à m'imaginer des choses. »

Cette fois bien décidé à ne pas se laisser décontenancer, le jeune homme blond haussa un sourcil sceptique, et glissa, méprisant :

« Avec le nombre de racontars et de rumeurs qui circulent à Poudlard, je trouve plutôt dur, pour ma part, de savoir démêler le vrai du faux … sauf votre respect, monsieur. » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie qui aurait pu agacer n'importe qui.

Mais Albus Dumbledore n'était justement pas n'importe qui. Il sourit cette fois franchement, et abattit sa dernière carte face à l'héritier Malefoy :

« C'est que, quand c'est Severus Rogue qui me rapporte ces propos, j'ai juste tendance à y porter plus de crédit que s'il s'agissait, en effet, d'une simple rumeur de couloir. » Il ferma les yeux doucement, puis les rouvrit, et ajouta d'un ton calme : « Mais j'ai peut-être tort. L'âge peut parfois nous faire voir des choses qui ne sont pas. Il faut excuser les lubies d'un homme qui se fait vieux, Draco … »

Le blond ne tiqua pas en entendant le directeur employer son prénom, mais ne put ajouter quoique ce soit après cela. Le vieux sorcier venait de marquer un point, ils le savaient tous deux. Que pouvait-il bien ajouter après ça ?

Si ce n'est …

« C'est du passé, tout ça. »

« D'accord. » ajouta seulement Albus. Mais après un silence, il murmura, captant ainsi le regard de Draco qui le fixa dans les yeux : « Mais votre haine mutuelle était aussi du passé, à ce moment-là. »

Haussant les épaules, le blond demanda : « Oui, sans doute. Et alors ? »

Secouant la tête, Dumbledore sourit encore avec douceur, et fit :

« Rien. Je voulais simplement dire que les choses changent, Mr Malefoy. Elles ne sont pas immuables. » Il reprit un air sérieux pendant un instant. « N'oubliez jamais ça. »

Il se leva après ça, indiquant que la conversation était finie. Un peu interloqué, Draco en fit de même, mais demanda malgré tout, alors que son directeur lui ouvrait la porte :

« Mais, hum … Vous ne me demandez rien, concernant … mon nouveau rôle, auprès de … »

Levant une main en signe de dénégation, le sorcier répondit dans un sourire affable :

« Non, pas besoin. Je vous fais confiance pour ça. »

« Mais alors, pour quoi ne me faites-vous pas confiance ? » demanda le blond, sur la défensive.

Pour la première fois, le vieil homme parut sincèrement surpris, et répondit avec franchise :

« Mais, je vous confiance en tout, Mr Malefoy. En tout. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'il referma la porte, laissant repartir un jeune homme aussi déconcerté que perdu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_J'attends._

_Que la mort vienne._

_J'attends._

_Qu'elle vienne pour moi._

_J'attends …_

Se penchant vers Pansy avec qui il discutait à table, Draco glissa :

« C'est fou quand même ce que certaines personnes peuvent être crédules. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » fit-elle, surprise.

Le Prince des Serpentards jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore discutait avec entrain avec Rogue et McGonagall.

« On peut leur faire gober n'importe quoi, même le plus gros, et ils avalent tout. Ca m'épate. »

Sa camarade rit, et ajouta quelque chose, que le blond n'entendit pas vraiment. Il venait de jeter un œil vers la table des Rouge et Or, et ajouta pour lui-même :

« Oui, ça m'épate, vraiment. »


	27. Stop playing !

Bonjour,

J'ai eu un regain énorme d'inspiration pour cette fic ! J'ai des idées pour au moins les 4 chapitres suivants (avec évidemment des modifications possibles en cours d'écriture, comme ça a déjà été le cas ici), et même si je n'ai pas du tout encore prévu la fin de cette fic, je sais précisément où je vais pour une bonne partie de l'intrigue. Ca me motive énormément !

Ce chapitre-ci n'est peut-être pas extraordinaire, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de connaître la suite.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 27 : Stop playing !

_La vie peut nous offrir beaucoup de choses. Même quand on ne demande rien._

_Mais pour moi, elle n'a pas aujourd'hui le présent que je désire._

_La vie peut nous retirer beaucoup de choses. Même quand on la supplie de nous les laisser._

_Mais elle ne se retire pas, elle, quand on le voudrait._

_A la vie, aujourd'hui, je ne demande pourtant qu'une chose, moi qui n'ai jamais rien demandé … Je ne lui demande qu'une seule chose._

_La mort._

Une semaine. Sept longs jours. Une semaine que Ron, Hermione et Ginny voyaient leur ami déprimer. Et si Harry n'avait jamais été d'un naturel très joyeux, encore moins depuis son « retour » cette année, là c'était pire que tout.

Il restait étendu sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un œil absent. Et quand ils devaient aller en cours, il les suivait, marchant dix pas derrière, les mains dans les poches, mutique et inabordable. Il ne répondait pas aux questions que les gens lui posaient, semblant ne pas les voir.

Comme s'il était de nouveau enfermé en lui-même.

A table, il mangeait à peine, et encore, seulement sur insistance de ses camarades. Puis, dès qu'il avait rempli ce qui semblait n'être pour lui que des obligations, il retournait s'allonger sur son lit. Et il restait étendu là, des heures. Jusqu'au lendemain.

« Il ne dort même pas, la nuit … » précisa Ron dans un murmure, en se penchant vers Hermione et Ginny avec qui il discutait ce jour-là, dans leur salle commune. « J'ai vérifié l'autre soir : il reste allongé les yeux grands ouverts, comme … comme s'il était mort et que personne ne lui avait fermé les yeux. »

Sa sœur poussa un cri horrifié et réprimanda le roux, fronçant les sourcils avec colère :

« Ron, enfin ! Comment peux-tu employer une image aussi horrible ? »

Elle était sincèrement choquée, mais Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules. Hermione, le visage soucieux, chuchota à son tour, s'adressant à sa jeune camarade :

« Pourtant, c'est peut-être bien le cas … » Voyant l'expression de pure horreur qu'afficha alors la plus jeune des Weasley, la brune continua précipitamment : « Je veux dire, c'est peut-être comme ça qu'il se sent, en ce moment. » Elle soupira, puis regarda ses deux amis tour à tour : « Après tout, Harry ne se remet peut-être définitivement pas de son … problème. Depuis qu'il est … revenu, il n'a plus jamais tout à fait été le même, reconnaissons-le. » Sa voix s'étrangla sur ces mots, et Ron la prit doucement par l'épaule pour la serrer contre lui en lui glissant à l'oreille, tandis qu'elle cachait ses larmes naissantes derrière sa main : « Chut, chut, ça va aller … »

Ginny hocha la tête, mais précisa néanmoins, tout en se déplaçant pour cacher son amie à la vue des autres élèves présents dans la salle -mais personne ne faisait réellement attention à eux :

« C'est vrai, mais tout de même, il allait bien mieux depuis quelques temps, non ? Il semblait s'investir de nouveau dans les activités qu'il aimait. Le Quidditch, les cours avec Lupin, tout ça, ça semblait lui plaire … »

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer non plus ce nouveau Harry qu'il était en train de devenir … » rétorqua la brune, dans un soupir.

Sans lui lâcher l'épaule, Ron déclara, d'un ton un peu plus fort :

« D'accord, Hermione. Il n'empêche, Ginny a raison : notre Harry paraissait bien mieux depuis quelques temps. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui l'a fait replonger comme ça, subitement … »

« Si seulement il pouvait nous parler. Mais il refuse de le faire ! » se désola Hermione.

Ginny afficha un visage contrarié, et fixa ses chaussures :

« Je l'ai même menacé l'autre jour pour qu'il se confie à moi … » Devant l'expression choquée de son amie, elle ajouta, grimaçant : « Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Mais on avait tout essayé, et … et j'en avais marre de me sentir si impuissante face à cette situation ! »

Posant une main qui se voulait apaisante sur le bras de sa sœur, Ron souffla :

« Nous le sommes tous, Gin, tu sais … »

« Mais vous êtes ses meilleurs amis ! Vous le connaissez depuis la première année ! A vous, il devrait bien se confier, quand même … Même s'il ne se souvient pas de ce que vous étiez pour lui, vous, vous en rappelez, non ? Alors … » Elle pleurait maintenant à son tour, manifestement à bout. C'est en larmes dans les bras de son frère qu'elle acheva : « Alors pourquoi est-ce que même à vous il ne veut rien dire ? »

Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard en coin, puis la brune déclara d'un ton décidé, après un signe discret de son camarade :

« Tu as raison, Ginny ! Nous n'avons sans doute pas tout essayé, Ron et moi. Nous allons remonter le voir, et tenter encore une fois. Et cette fois, nous y arriverons. Il suffit d'y croire, après tout, non ? »

Ron lui lança un regard encourageant, et repoussa doucement sa sœur :

« Tu vois, Ginny, nous n'avons pas encore renoncé. Nous allons aller voir Harry … Tu veux bien occuper les copains pour qu'ils ne montent pas dans le dortoir pendant ce temps, s'il-te-plaît ? Dean en particulier, ça m'aiderait : il a tendance à venir fourrer son nez dans nos affaires toujours au pire moment … » Il sourit, et donna une petite tape encourageante à la rousse.

Ginny renifla, puis prit sur elle. Elle hocha la tête, et partit retrouver ses autres camarades, qui s'affairaient tous à aider Lavande à fabriquer des décorations pour la fête de Noël dont elle avait la charge.

En montant l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, Hermione demanda à son ami, dans un petit sourire moqueur, tout en regardant plus bas Ginny s'accrocher doucement au bras de Dean :

« Je suis très étonnée que tu demandes carrément à ta sœur d'aller s'occuper de Dean. Tu sais pourtant qu'elle sort avec lui … Ca ne t'énerve pas ? »

Le roux jeta un bref coup d'œil à leurs amis en bas, puis tourna un visage sombre vers son amie :

« Disons que j'aimerais n'avoir pas d'autre préoccupation que d'interdire à ma petite sœur de sortir avec des garçons. Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres choses plus graves auxquelles je dois penser en ce moment … »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, confuse d'avoir ramené son ami à des considérations plus tristes … Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient réellement en sortir, de toutes façons ! Et puis, Ron se montrait bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Il prit sur lui, lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et lui dit dans un pâle sourire, avant d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir :

« Allez courage ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Qu'on me laisse. Je ne demande rien. Qu'on me laisse enfin tranquille, qu'on ne cherche plus à me relever. Laissez-moi sur ce sol, laissez-moi là, j'y serais bien pour mourir …_

_Mais si vous tenez tant que ça à m'aider, alors achevez-moi, par pitié._

_Vous qui vous dites mes amis, vous qui êtes mes proches, ne me laissez pas comme ça ! Aidez-moi à en finir …_

_S'il-vous-plaît._

_Et si vous n'y pouvez rien, alors laissez-moi seul._

_Seul en moi-même._

Se relevant du lit de son camarade sur lequel elle s'était assise, Hermione usa alors des grands moyens : elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et inspirant profondément, elle hurla alors d'une voix effrayante, qui fit même sursauter Ron tant cela ressemblait au ton qu'employait sa mère dans les mauvais jours :

« Harry James Potter, cela SUFFIT ! Tu es assez grand maintenant pour ne pas passer tes journées à bouder dans ton lit quand rien ne va ! Oui, tu vas mal, et Merlin oui, tu as mille raisons pour ça. Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais nous sommes tes amis, et que tu t'en rappelles ou non, que tu le veuilles ou non, nous tenons à toi. Et Ron et moi nous inquiétons beaucoup pour toi ! »

Se tournant vers son amie, Harry, toujours étendu sur son lit, daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche, pour la première fois depuis une heure à présent :

« Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé … »

« Oui, mais c'est ça aussi les amis : ils viennent même quand on ne le demande pas. » répliqua-t-elle, imperturbable. « Et nous ne pouvons pas te laisser comme ça. Alors que tu semblais te reprendre un peu, te voilà de nouveau léthargique et … »

« Je ne suis pas léthargique. Simplement je n'ai plus goût à … à rien, en fait. »

Le ton de profonde indifférence de Harry à son propre sort énervait vraiment Ron. Mais il n'intervint pas, préférant laisser sa camarade poursuivre sur sa lancée. Elle ne s'en priva d'ailleurs pas, elle aussi exaspérée de l'attitude du brun :

« Ca, j'ai bien vu, merci ! Là tu ne m'apprends rien. Ce qui serait en revanche un grand exploit, c'est que tu arrives à articuler plus d'une phrase pour nous expliquer pourquoi tu n'as subitement plus goût à rien … »

« Ce n'est pas subitement … » geint Harry, tout en s'asseyant enfin sur son lit, et levant un regard voilé vers ses amis.

Hermione se pencha vers lui, et le visage contracté par la colère, elle s'écria :

« Si ! Tu allais mieux, ne dis pas le contraire ! Et là, tu fais semblant d'aller mal, pour Merlin sait quelle raison … »

Ron jeta un regard, incertain, à son amie. Il trouvait qu'elle allait vraiment trop loin, mais à ce moment-là il put constater l'efficacité de la méthode, certes un peu violente, mais utile, de Hermione.

Serrant les poings, Harry passa du désespoir à la colère, quand il répliqua à la jeune fille :

« Faire semblant ? Faire semblant ! Parce que j'ai l'air de faire semblant, peut-être, là ? » Il était rouge de colère, prêt à exploser …

… et Hermione ne se priva pas de lui porter le coup de grâce : ricanant, elle se redressa et croisa les bras en déclarant :

« Si tu n'es même pas capable de nous dire pourquoi tu vas mal, alors oui, c'est que tu ne souffres pas réellement … »

Jamais la brune n'avait été aussi loin face à Harry. Mais jamais non plus son ami ne lui avait semblé dans une situation aussi désespérée que maintenant, et elle était prête à tout -même à ce qu'il la déteste après ça- pour le sortir de là.

« Si, j'ai mal ! J'ai même mal à en crever, si tu veux savoir ! Mais je ne peux rien faire, Draco ne veut plus que je … »

Hermione avait réussi. Elle avait obtenu un mot. Une raison. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus.

Reprenant un visage sérieux, mais aussi plus doux, elle murmura au Survivant un « merci », puis ressortit en courant du dortoir. Ron et Harry la regardèrent partir, sidérés, puis ils s'échangèrent un regard. Le roux haussa les épaules, et Harry finit par se recoucher, lui tournant le dos. Ron était pensif : tout comme son amie, il avait bien entendu le nom que Harry avait laissé échapper.

Et comme la brune, il n'avait qu'une envie : se précipiter hors de ce dortoir, pour arpenter le château. Et avoir une discussion, musclée s'il le fallait, avec un certain Serpentard bien trop présent décidemment dans leurs vies.

Mais il songea également que pour une fois, il valait peut-être mieux laisser Hermione s'en charger. Ce jour-là, sa place à lui était auprès de Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Ne lui faites pas de mal …_

_Même s'il m'a détruit, même s'il m'a laissé plus bas que terre, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre …_

_En fait, je ne sais plus bien ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas si je voudrais revenir en arrière, ou si je préfèrerais que tout ça ne ce soit jamais passé._

_Je crois que je voudrais juste tout oublier._

_Ce serait plus simple._

_Moins douloureux. Pour lui comme pour moi._

_Enfin, je crois …_

« Malefoy ! »

La voix de Hermione résonna, glaciale, dans le couloir bondé de Poudlard. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent vers elle, étonnés. Certains, au contraire, se poussaient du coude, se murmurant des choses en souriant. Sans doute espéraient-ils qu'à défaut de Potter, Granger allait ce jour-là ouvrir les hostilités avec le prince des Serpentards. Ca promettait un spectacle tout aussi captivant …

Mais les intéressés ne paraissaient pas vouloir étaler en public ce qui les préoccupait alors. Draco savait très bien pourquoi la jeune fille venait le voir. Il était même surpris qu'elle ne soit pas venue plus tôt, ou qu'il n'ait pas croisé un Weasley fou de rage au détour d'un couloir bien avant …

Après avoir fixé pendant un moment la Gryffondor à travers le couloir, le blond fendit la foule pour venir lui glisser :

« Viens, allons ailleurs, Granger. C'est préférable. »

Une seconde étonnée de la coopération de l'autre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit quoique ce soit, la brune finit par hocher la tête, avant de lui emboîter le pas, sur ces mots :

« Ce serait en effet mieux comme ça, Malefoy. Je suppose que tu as une réputation à tenir. »

Il lui jeta un petit regard en coin, tandis qu'ils quittaient cette partie du château, trop fréquentée -laissant derrière eux un attroupement d'adolescents en mal de sensation déçus-, et fit de son habituel ton traînant et légèrement supérieur :

« Je vois mal en quoi une discussion avec toi nuirait à ma réputation … »

Très calmement, la brune répondit, tout en ouvrant la porte d'une classe qu'elle savait vide à cette heure de l'après-midi :

« C'est juste que je suis dans un tel état de rage que je ne suis pas sûre aujourd'hui de pouvoir rester à simplement parler avec toi. Et comme je crains que les réponses que tu apporteras à mes questions ne me mettent encore plus hors de moi … » Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, laissant planer sa menace.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, puis s'engouffra sur son invitation dans la salle, sans rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il pouvait alors ressentir. S'il fut effrayé, il n'en montra rien.

Après tout, il savait que ce moment viendrait tôt ou tard.

Et s'il en fut au contraire soulagé, il n'en laissa rien paraître non plus.

Il s'appuya contre le bureau du professeur, faisant face à la jeune fille. Hermione referma la porte derrière elle, puis s'avança pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre du blond. Elle le fixa longuement, le regard plus dur que jamais, puis finit par laisser paraître une bribe d'inquiétude, une infime parcelle de pitié, aussi …

« Malefoy … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il haussa les épaules. S'il savait que ce moment viendrait, il ne s'y était pas pour autant préparé. Il s'attendait tant à ce que la jeune fille -ou Ron- vienne le voir pour lui crier dessus ou le frapper, qu'il n'avait à vrai dire pas songé qu'on lui laisserait une chance de s'expliquer.

Mais après tout, était-ce réellement une chance ? Comment pouvait-il répondre avec assez de justesse pour ne pas se compromettre ni se trahir, et avec assez de diplomatie pour que l'amie de Potter ne dégaine pas sa baguette et ne le laisse pour mort ici ?

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … » répondit-il finalement, avec une honnêteté qui, si elle en était au fond assez lâche, lui permettait au moins de gagner du temps.

La brune soupira, comme si elle avait prévu cette réaction. Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle hésitait entre se lancer dans une grande leçon de morale, ou faire plus court et plus mordant.

Elle finit par relever la tête vers le blond, et murmurer, entre déception et colère froide :

« Je ne pensais quand même pas que tu en serais capable. »

« De quoi ? »

« De faire aussi mal à Harry. »

Draco s'appuya un peu plus contre la table, croisant les bras. Il détourna une seconde le regard, fixant un point indistinct dans la petite salle de classe, puis finit par souffler :

« Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois. »

Même sans voir Hermione, il sentit qu'elle ouvrait la bouche de surprise, puis la refermait, prenant visiblement sur elle pour ne pas exploser. Il admirait le sang-froid de la jeune fille autant qu'il le redoutait, en cet instant, pourtant.

Il avait raison. Une minute plus tard, et bien que rien dans l'attitude de la brune n'aurait pu le laisser prévoir, elle le gifla aussi brusquement et violemment. Draco resta pantois, la joue brûlante, les yeux écarquillés cette fois posés sur Hermione.

Il porta lentement une main à sa joue, toujours incrédule. Mais il fut encore plus surpris de découvrir que la jeune fille, loin d'afficher un visage plein de colère, avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de dire d'une voix sourde, où pointait son ressentiment :

« On n'aurait jamais dû te laisser une seconde chance … J'ai vraiment été stupide de penser que tu pourrais changer ! A cause de moi … à cause de mes erreurs de jugement, Harry a souffert … » Elle détourna la tête, ne voulant pas laisser Draco voir davantage sa faiblesse.

Celui-ci enfonça les mains dans ses poches, et après avoir fixé pensivement ses chaussures pendant un moment, il déclara :

« De toutes façons, Weasley avait raison … Vous n'auriez jamais dû me laisser approcher Harry. » Il ferma les yeux une seconde, puis releva la tête vers la Gryffondor. Il poursuivit d'un ton dur : « Je suis un Malefoy, Granger. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de bien. Même si je l'avais voulu … »

A ces mots, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais un regard de Draco l'en empêcha. Il conclut alors, d'un ton où semblait pointer une parcelle de regrets, dissimulés sous la dureté et la froideur de la voix du jeune homme :

« Je ne suis pas fait pour lui. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, et la brune, sortant de sa torpeur, voulut l'intercepter au passage. Le Serpentard se dégagea d'un geste, et continua son chemin, tandis que Hermione s'exclamait, toute colère disparue :

« Mais attends ! On peut peut-être s'expliquer … »

Sans même se retourner, Draco répondit d'un ton sourd, à la limite de l'exaspération :

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Les faits sont là et tu devras t'en contenter. Je ne pouvais pas aider Harry, je n'étais pas celui qui allait le rendre heureux. Vous y avez tous cru, mais maintenant c'est fini. » Il serra les poings, et cracha avec une hargne qui lui ressemblait si peu : « Tu entends ? Fini de jouer ! C'est du sérieux maintenant … »

Il esquissa un petit sourire qui parut pourtant si triste à la jeune fille quand le blond se retourna vers elle :

« Réjouis-toi, vous ne me verrez plus tourner autour de Potter pour l'embêter … »

Hermione ressentit à cet instant de la pitié pour le Serpentard, mais ce sentiment disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu quand il conclut avec dureté :

« Mais je te préviens, si c'est lui qui s'approche, je ne réponds plus de rien. Tu peux être sûre que cette fois, je le détruirais … »

Et il partit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Mais même ce bruit ne réussit pas à faire sursauter Hermione, ni à la sortir de l'état de profonde stupeur dans lequel ces derniers mots l'avaient plongée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Draco … Où es-tu ?_

_Te fait-on du mal ?_

_Suis-je fou d'encore penser à ton bien-être quand tu ne fais que me blesser chaque jour davantage ?_

_Draco … Que fais-tu ?_

_Souffres-tu ?_

_Moi j'ai mal … Et j'ai peur. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

_Suis-je idiot de penser ça, dis ?_

_Dis, Draco …_

Cachée derrière une colonne en pierre, Pansy regarda Draco sortir brusquement de la salle de classe vide et repartir par le couloir opposé. Ce n'est que quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Granger sortit de cette même pièce et s'éloigna sans déceler sa présence que la Serpentarde put de nouveau respirer normalement.

Mais le nœud qu'elle avait au ventre ne partait pas, lui.

Elle avait tout entendu.

Et tout compris. Enfin.

Et elle aurait préféré, finalement, ne rien savoir. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu si mal. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie aussi trahie.

Elle ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce que Draco Malefoy lui rende son amour un jour. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Après tout, rien ne l'interdisait …

Jusqu'à présent.

Non, Pansy Parkinson n'était pas le genre de fille à croire aux contes de fées. Ce n'était pas son genre, pas le style des filles de Serpentard. Mais tout de même, elle aurait pu … non ? Elle aurait pu convenir.

Mais à cet instant, elle sut qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

Il l'avait aimé. Draco Malefoy l'avait aimé. Même s'il ne l'aimait plus, il avait aimé Harry Potter.

Draco avait aimé la personne que Pansy haïssait le plus. Celui qu'il était lui-même censé haïr le plus ! Comment, après ça, pouvait-elle encore espérer conquérir le cœur de cet homme, capable de trahir jusqu'à ses plus grands principes pour … pour Potter ?

Elle avait été trahie. Par la personne qu'elle avait le plus aimé.

Ca ne se rattrapait pas, ce genre d'erreur. On ne revenait pas en arrière après ça.

Pas Pansy Parkinson, en tout cas.

Même si elle savait que Draco était maintenant sous les ordres du Mage noir, elle savait aussi que l'erreur qu'il avait fait dans le passé ne se réparerait pas. Pas à ses yeux à elle, en tout cas.

Elle savait à présent qu'elle n'aurait jamais Draco Malefoy.

Quand elle put enfin suffisamment prendre sur elle pour s'arrêter de pleurer, la Serpentarde essuya ses yeux, et afficha alors une détermination que rien, en cet instant, n'aurait pu ébranler. Elle quitta ce couloir en courant, se dirigeant directement vers la grande porte de Poudlard menant dehors.

C'est au moment où elle franchit le seuil que Remus Lupin, revenant de Pré-au-lard, la vit passer, surpris. Il ne chercha pas à la rattraper ; elle avait de toutes façons déjà filé. Mais il resta un moment interloqué de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

Pansy n'avait pas remarqué son professeur, elle avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes en tête. Comme une idée fixe ne la quittant plus, comme une sangsue accrochée à elle et lui suçant toute ce qui faisait sa vie, la trahison de Draco s'imprimait en elle pour ne plus la quitter.

Jusqu'à ce que son chagrin devienne colère.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit convaincue.

C'est pourquoi la voix de Pansy Parkinson ne trembla pas quand, face au Lord noir, elle dit :

« Je suis venue vous parler de Draco. Il n'est pas celui que vous croyez. Vraiment pas … »


	28. I won't be tender

Bonjour,

J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à m'excuser de publier avec tant de retard mes chapitres … Mais une fois de plus, je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre. Cette année scolaire a simplement été encore pire que la dernière, je n'ai plus eu une minute à moi.

Mais enfin, j'ai pu retrouver le bonheur de me replonger dans cette fic ! Même si, je dois bien l'avouer, je crois n'avoir jamais fait autant souffrir ce pauvre Harry (s'il existait un service de réclamations pour personnages brimés, je croulerais sous les lettres de plainte de notre héros, sigh …).

Malgré tout, je souhaite de tout cœur que cette suite vous plaise. Je sais que ce n'est pas un chapitre réjouissant à lire (c'est rien de le dire !), mais ça fait longtemps que j'avais réfléchi à ce passage, et il était indispensable pour la suite de la trame, donc …

PS : pour ceux qui aiment accompagner leur lecture de musique, j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec « Marionnette » d'Ayumi Hamasaki (trouvable sur Dailymotion en tapant simplement « Ayumi marionette » -oui, oui, avec cette orthographe erronée pour le nom de la chanson). Moi qui ne suis pourtant pas particulièrement fan de cette chanteuse, j'ai trouvé dans cette chanson un élan incroyable pour rédiger ce chapitre, et une ambiance vraiment propice à ça. Alors si vous avez envie d'un fond musical adéquat, n'hésitez pas (en plus, le clip est absolument splendide, ce qui ne gâche rien !).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : T

Je vous laisse à cette lecture …

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 28 : I won't be tender

_Je tente de toutes mes forces de ne penser à rien, de ne pas laisser toutes ces images confuses et douloureuses m'envahir. Mais à force de lutter, je m'épuise._

_Et c'est au moment où je tombe de fatigue que mon attention se relâche._

_Et que tout revient._

_Tout ce que la pensine m'a jeté au visage, tous ces souvenirs qui sont miens sans m'appartenir …_

_Et tout ce que j'éprouve pour lui, lui pour qui je n'existe plus._

_Mon cœur se déchire, et j'aimerais que mon âme en fasse autant. Mais j'ai trop combattu, je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour l'aider à disparaître._

_Quelle issue me reste-t-il ?_

Pansy tentait de réprimer ses larmes. Elle se mordit la lèvre si fortement qu'elle faillit se la faire saigner, mais cette douleur-là ne réussit pas à prendre le pas sur celle qui étreignait son cœur.

La pluie se mit doucement à tomber sur Poudlard, et la jeune fille se hâta de retourner vers l'école, serrant sa cape autour d'elle.

Serrant sa main droite sur son bras gauche. Les yeux soudain emplis d'une détermination infaillible, elle gravit les quelques marches qui la séparaient encore de l'enceinte du château. Elle referma dans un bruit sourd la lourde porte derrière elle, et, sans ôter la capuche de son visage, se dirigea d'un pas assuré et rapide vers les cachots.

Elle n'emprunta pas le chemin habituel, préférant des couloirs déserts aux galeries trop fréquentées. Ce soir, la discrétion était de mise. Le self-control indispensable. Elle, au moins, n'échouerait pas. Elle, au moins, n'aurait pas la main qui tremble au moment d'accomplir son devoir.

Pansy Parkinson n'était pas le genre de fille à hésiter, pas le genre de personne à faillir.

Elle avait un but, et rien, non rien au monde n'aurait pu en cet instant l'en détourner.

La Serpentarde atteint rapidement, malgré son détour, le couloir sombre menant aux cachots, mais ne se rendit pas directement à la Salle commune des Verts et argents. Elle s'arrêta une minute pour bien se repérer, puis, sûre d'elle, traversa en trois enjambées la courte distance qui la séparait d'une porte en bois sombre, simplement estampillée d'une pancarte indiquant sobrement « Réserve ».

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule, elle sortit discrètement la baguette de la poche de sa cape, et murmura un « alohomora » efficace. Malgré la prudence du sorcier qui fermait chaque soir soigneusement cette petite salle, la jeune fille put y entrer sans encombres, ne rencontrant aucune résistance.

Un mince sourire vint éclairer son visage n'ayant déjà plus toute sa conscience, et c'est d'un geste assuré, dénué de la moindre hésitation, que Pansy s'empara d'un flacon posé sur une des étagères de la pièce.

Quand elle ressortit de la réserve de Severus Rogue, elle glissa la potion dans sa poche, et caressa doucement son bras gauche, esquissant de nouveau un rictus triomphant, et déjà patiné de folie.

« Harry Potter, prépare-toi. Je ne serai pas tendre. » promit-elle dans un murmure, auquel seul l'air glacé des cachots lui répondit, tandis qu'elle disparaissait à l'angle d'une galerie, sans un bruit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Draco, que deviendrons-nous, quand la colère et la détresse qui habitent nos cœurs nous auront quittés ? _

_Qui serons-nous quand tout lien entre nous aura vraiment disparu ?_

_Qui étions-nous, pour qu'aujourd'hui tout nous échappe à ce point ?_

Comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, comme si la trahison et la haine coulaient dans ses veines depuis sa naissance, Pansy Parkinson versa dans le verre de Harry Potter le contenu de la fiole subtilisée sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte.

Elle aurait voulu être encore plus discrète et efficace qu'elle n'aurait pas pu.

Et c'est quand elle tira, avec force mais sans attirer l'attention sur eux, le corps inanimé du Gryffondor depuis la petite cour où il était tombé inconscient après le dîner, jusque dans une salle déserte et inusitée depuis longtemps, qu'elle se dit qu'elle pouvait être fière d'elle.

Jamais un Serpentard n'avait autant usé de ruse et d'habileté qu'elle en cet instant.

En moins de vingt minutes, elle avait réussi à subtiliser un somnifère à son vigilant directeur de Maison, l'avait mélangé au repas du héros -déchu- du monde sorcier, et avait enfermé sa victime loin des regards indiscrets, le tenant à sa merci.

Oui, jamais un Serpentard n'avait autant usé de ruse et d'habileté qu'elle en cet instant. Un Serpentard, ou n'importe qui d'autre, sans doute …

La haine donne des ailes, paraît-il. Pour Pansy Parkinson, rien n'était plus vrai, alors.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Existe-t-il un monde où l'on cesse de souffrir ? L'homme est-il fait pour ne jamais connaître le repos, qu'il ne puisse l'accorder à ses pairs ?_

_La délivrance passe-t-elle forcément par la souffrance ? Si oui, alors je veux bien souffrir une dernière fois._

_Une toute dernière fois, avant que tout finisse …_

_Avant que je ne parte pour ce monde sans douleur._

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il mit un certain temps pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, si profondément qu'il s'était cru mort. Mais en se réveillant, le carrelage sur lequel il était allongé, inconfortable et froid même à travers ses vêtements, le ramena à la réalité.

Il n'était pas mort. Juste un peu groggy, mais toujours en vie.

Il émit un grognement faible, et tenta de se relever ; mais une voix impérieuse l'en dissuada :

« Reste où tu es ! »

L'adolescent ouvrit cette fois grands les yeux, mais dans la pénombre de la pièce, il ne distinguait rien. Le cœur battant, il attendit. La tête tournée dans la direction d'où il pensait avoir entendu la voix, il guettait.

Enfin, après une minute qui lui parut infiniment longue et désagréable, la personne parla de nouveau, plus bas cette fois, mais résonnant pourtant étrangement dans tout l'espace -rendant impossible d'en distinguer la source exacte :

« Harry Potter … Enfin, nous sommes face à face. »

« Je ne vous vois pas, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes … » répondit le brun, perdu, mais le cœur battant moins vite. Comme s'il avait senti le danger dans le ton de l'inconnu.

Et comme s'il s'y résignait.

Des pas claquèrent sur le sol, se rapprochant de lui. Il se redressa un peu, malgré l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, et leva la tête. Il entendit la personne fouiller dans sa cape, et dire distinctement « Lumos ». Un instant aveuglé par la lumière qui se dégagea alors de la baguette de l'autre, Harry ferme les yeux. Quand il put les rouvrir, il distingua alors une fille de son âge, encore encapuchonnée dans sa cape, qui s'éclairait le visage de sa baguette.

Il regarda attentivement ses traits -durs et témoignant d'une colère à peine voilée, pleine de mépris, à son encontre-, mais ne put mettre un nom sur un visage.

« Heu … tu es ? » tenta-t-il doucement, essayant de ne pas la brusquer. La suite ne fut de sa part qu'un cri de douleur quand il sentit la jeune fille lui écraser le ventre de son talon, en persiflant :

« Tais-toi. C'est moi qui pose les questions. C'est moi ! Compris ? »

Même s'il ne craignait pas tellement la douleur, Harry jugea plus prudent de rester docile face à elle. Il acquiesça de la tête, et se tut, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Pansy releva le menton, jaugeant un moment l'adolescent, puis eut un sourire satisfait. Elle recula alors son pied, permettant au brun de reprendre son souffle, et s'écria alors, si brusquement que Harry en sursauta :

« Incendio ! »

Trois chandeliers, poussiéreux de n'avoir pas servis depuis longtemps, s'allumèrent dans un seul souffle derrière Harry et à sa droite, n'éclairant que faiblement la pièce, mais néanmoins assez pour que la Serpentarde puisse éteindre sa baguette. Cela fait, elle planta ses iris sombres dans les prunelles du Survivant, et d'un geste de la tête, l'intima à se relever. Il obtempéra, toujours sans un mot, attendant de voir ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Ils restèrent un moment face à face, à se jauger. Harry regardait la jeune fille avec curiosité, mais sans aucune appréhension. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure en sa compagnie. La seule chose qu'il pouvait se rappeler d'elle, c'est qu'il l'avait souvent vue traîner avec Draco. Le fait qu'elle se tienne aujourd'hui là, face à lui, n'était sûrement pas le fruit du hasard. Et c'est pourquoi la curiosité l'emportait chez lui.

Que lui voulait-elle ?

Pansy, quant à elle, détaillait le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds, presque avec impudeur, le regard sceptique et perçant. Elle cherchait à comprendre quel attrait avait bien pu avoir Potter aux yeux de Draco, car elle, elle n'en voyait aucun. Et son regard se chargea peu à peu de mépris et de dégoût, avant qu'elle ne crache au Survivant, pas plus poliment que si elle lui avait réellement craché dessus :

« Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a pu te trouver. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un misérable ver de terre. Même la vermine a plus de charme et d'intérêt que toi ! » Le coin de sa bouche se releva en un rictus alors que le visage de Harry affichait un air de surprise blessée. Elle poursuivit alors, encore plus sûre d'elle, comme si cette faible réaction chez l'autre était déjà un signe de victoire pour elle : « Je t'ai toujours haï, Potter, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, certainement. »

« Pourquoi ? » Une simple question, qui n'attendait pas réellement de réponse. Comme s'il la relançait juste, participait à sa jouissance malsaine de le rabaisser …

Gonflant la poitrine, la Serpentarde répliqua dans un rire presque hystérique :

« Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? » Et comme le brun hochait la tête en assentiment, elle s'exclama, triomphante et pourtant paradoxalement presque au bord des larmes : « Mais enfin, regarde toi ! Il suffit de te voir pour comprendre … Tu es si misérable, si pathétique, Potter ! Un moins que rien, un sang-mêlé par-dessus le marché. Tu es moche, tu n'as pas une once de jugeote, et tu te prends pour Salazar sait qui, alors que tout le monde sait que tu n'arrives pas à la cheville du Lord ! »

Sans préavis, elle pointa sa baguette d'un seul geste sur la poitrine du brun, qui sursauta, et elle dit, les yeux agrandis de haine :

« Tout le monde sait que si tu as pu le vaincre, ce n'est que grâce au hasard. Et pourtant, tous ces crétins t'encensent, te portent aux nues, toi qui n'es rien … » Elle éclata de rire, toute sa raison semblant être engloutie par chaque respiration qu'elle prenait, et enfin elle pencha la tête de côté, réduisant sa bouche à une simple fente fine, et c'est dans un murmure qui fit se glacer le sang de l'adolescent qu'elle ajouta : « Et lui, là … Lui, que je respectais tant, lui … Lui, tu croyais aussi le mettre à ta botte, mmh ? »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, comme si elle enfermait en elle une douleur qui risquerait de devenir faiblesse si elle se laissait deviner ; puis les rouvrit brusquement, et hurla en enfonçant la pointe de sa baguette dans le tissu du pull de Harry :

« DOLORIS ! »

Dans un cri étouffé tant il avait été pris de court, le Survivant fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, retombant avec fracas sur le sol. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds sous le coup de la douleur qui lui transperçait le corps de part en part, il entendit à peine la jeune fille lui hurler :

« Ah ! Tu croyais pouvoir l'avoir, lui aussi, hein ? Mais tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, sombre vermine. Tu n'es rien, Potter, rien ! Tu m'entends ? »

Se contorsionnant encore dans un dernier sursaut de douleur, Harry inspira l'air à grandes goulées comme s'il sortait d'une longue apnée ; mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du sort qu'il venait de recevoir : Pansy venait de bondir près de lui en trois enjambées, et lui posait déjà de nouveau son pied sur le torse. Il retomba lourdement au sol dans un hoquet erratique, et grimaça sous le coup de cette nouvelle douleur, plus insidieuse et perverse que la précédente.

La brune se pencha à quelques centimètres à peine de sa victime, lui enfonçant encore plus son talon dans le thorax, et siffla, les pupilles dilatés par la folie qui s'insinuait doucement mais sûrement en elle :

« Tu croyais que Draco t'aimerait ? Tu pensais pouvoir l'attacher à toi, par je ne sais quel sort sournois ? » Elle sourit, et ajouta en se léchant la lèvre inférieure : « Mais tu oublies que tu n'es rien pour lui. Tu n'existes que dans sa haine … »

Réprimant un gémissement de douleur, Harry prit sur lui, et ouvrit les yeux, les plantant dans ceux, effrayants d'étrangeté, de Pansy, pour dire :

« C'est déjà ça. » Il serra les dents en sentant le talon de la Serpentarde lui compresser un peu plus la poitrine, et lâcha : « Au moins un lien existe entre lui et moi … »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu besoin de dire ça. Il savait que ça allait mettre la jeune fille hors d'elle, et effectivement, elle se redressa, blanche, en hurlant de nouveau sur lui le sort « Endoloris ». Mais, même effondré sous les à-coups de souffrance qu'il recevait, Harry se raccrochait à ce mince espoir : il n'avait pas été totalement invisible aux yeux de Malefoy. Ce qui avait existé entre eux avait été bien réel.

Réel au point que cette fille vienne lui faire payer le peu qu'il y avait pu avoir entre eux.

Et, dans une attitude presque aussi folle que celle de Parkinson, le Survivant trouva la force de sourire, au coeur des larmes douloureuses qui coulaient malgré lui.

Quand la seconde vague de sort fut passée, il rampa dans un coin de la salle, pour tenter de récupérer un peu, et c'est là qu'il entendit l'autre éclater brusquement d'un rire hystérique, à la limite de la folie pure.

« Vraiment Potter, c'en est plus que risible ! Je viens de comprendre que tu as _réellement_ cru qu'entre toi et Draco quelque chose était possible. Mais enfin, atterris. A croire que tu as complètement balayé votre relation passée … Avec ce que vous avez été pendant sept ans, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir être son … » Elle renifla avec mépris, et croisa les bras, l'air pensive : « Etre son quoi, d'ailleurs ? Son ami … » Elle ne semblait pas convaincue, aussi poursuivit-elle : « Son amant ? » Cette idée la fit frissonner, mais c'est enfin avec horreur et dégoût qu'elle ajouta : « Son amour ? »

Voyant Harry fermer les yeux, comme s'il voulait oublier un fait qui n'était plus, elle s'avança à grands pas vers lui, et susurra, mauvaise, tout en levant de nouveau sa baguette :

« Tu pensais pouvoir être son âme sœur ? » Le bout de sa baguette frémissait déjà, et Harry ne chercha pas à se lever du sol, se résignant déjà au sort qui allait arriver. « Tu le pensais vraiment ! Comment as-tu pu croire ça ? DOLORIS ! »

Regardant sans même plus de plaisir le jeune homme se tordre de douleur à ses pieds, le visage déformé par une souffrance qui ne traversait pourtant pas ses lèvres, Pansy continuait à hurler :

« Tu t'es parjuré avec cette mascarade auquel tu es le seul à avoir cru ! Potter et Malefoy ? Ah, comment as-tu pu imaginer une seule seconde que ça serait possible ? Draco t'a peut-être berné, mais votre petit jeu est fini aujourd'hui … S'il a enfin ouvert les yeux, juste à temps, pour rejoindre le camp qui était le sien depuis sa naissance, moi, Potter, moi je n'ai jamais trahi les miens. Moi je n'ai jamais hésité ! Je suis toujours restée fidèle au Lord, parce que c'est là qu'est ma place, depuis toujours … »

Elle avait le visage à présent baigné de larmes, mais sa rage l'emportait sur sa détresse, et son discours devenait haché, tant il était empli de rage, et entrecoupé des doloris qu'elle jetait sur Harry :

« Depuis toujours, je suis là où je dois être. Moi je suis restée la Serpentarde que je devais être, moi j'étais parfaite pour lui. Prête à tout pour lui, j'aurais pu le suivre n'importe où ! Tu entends, Potter ? N'importe où ! Ma vie est sienne, je n'ai pas de raison d'être en dehors de ça … »

Elle cessa enfin de jeter des sorts sur le brun, et tomba à genoux à ses côtés. Le Survivant, qui n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même, tant sa raison semblait sur le point de disparaître sous l'assaut de douleurs qu'il avait reçu, eut juste la force de se tourner vers elle, pour la voir s'écrier, en larmes, les deux mains posées à plat sur le sol :

« Je suis une bonne Serpentarde, Potter … Merde, j'ai tout fait comme il fallait, je n'ai jamais fait un pas hors de ce chemin. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu de moi ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas voulu de moi ! Putain ! »

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard interrogatif, perdu. Il ne saisissait pas clairement de quoi voulait parler Parkinson, mais, ignorant le brun, elle poursuivit, comme si elle ne s'adressait qu'à elle-même :

« Pourquoi … » Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, et de la main droite, releva sa manche gauche, révélant sa peau nue. Vierge de toute marque. « Alors pourquoi n'ont-ils pas voulu de moi ? » Ces derniers mots semblèrent la transpercer, comme si de révéler au grand jour sa douleur et sa honte l'anéantissait définitivement. Elle se releva, en larmes, le corps tremblant de chagrin et de colère, et sa tête finit par se tourner dans la direction du brun, toujours étendu au sol.

Pansy s'arrêta net de pleurer, comme si elle avait reçu une douche froide.

Comme si elle avait recouvré la raison, soudainement.

Mais la lueur décidée que Harry perçut alors dans son regard lui fit au contraire comprendre qu'elle venait sans doute d'atteindre la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter de douleur, et qu'elle avait alors définitivement basculé dans une sphère où aucun mot, aucune raison ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Posant son front sur le carrelage glacé de la salle, le brun se mit à murmurer tout bas des mots sans suite, sans logique, comme une incantation, comme une berceuse, presque …

Comme une prière, qui à défaut de le sauver, lui apporterait peut-être l'absolution, tandis qu'il disparaîtrait lentement de ce monde.

Et sous les « doloris » froids et désincarnés de Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter murmurait, trouvait Merlin sait où les dernières forces en lui pour transformer en mots les hurlements que son corps ne demandait qu'à faire sortir.

« Draco, si ce que je comprends de sa douleur à elle est réelle, alors peut-être m'as-tu aimé … »

Pansy levait et abaissait sa baguette dans un geste qui finissait par en devenir machinal, mécanique. Comme un réflexe depuis longtemps acquis.

« Draco, est-ce une jalousie justifiée qu'elle ressent ? M'as-tu préféré à tout autre ? »

Parkinson ânonnait le mot « doloris » comme le nom tendre et perdu à la fois d'un amour lointain.

« Draco, pourtant, je comprends … dans ce qu'elle me dit, je comprends que je me suis trompé … Sur toi, sur moi … Nous n'étions pas les âmes sœurs que j'aurais aimé qu'on soit. »

Comme si sa douleur à elle pouvait partir en devenant sa douleur à lui, elle continuait, martelait, jusqu'à son propre épuisement, jusqu'à risquer de se vider elle-même de toute son énergie.

« Draco, j'ai perdu toutes mes illusions. J'ai voulu m'aveugler, mais je sais que tout est faux … Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Je ne me rappelle pas de toi avant, mais je crois que c'est normal. Nous ne nous aimions pas. Tu ne m'aimais pas. »

Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

En renonçant, Harry ressentit alors brusquement avec une acuité presque irréelle tant elle en était insupportable, toute la douleur que les sorts de Parkinson lui imprimaient depuis tout à l'heure. De sa chair à son sang, tout son être n'était plus qu'un long frémissement de souffrance, qui paraissait ne jamais devoir finir.

Une douleur qu'il ne chercha pourtant à esquiver à aucun moment. Elle était là, en lui, réelle et tangible, intense et sourde … Elle était là, s'infiltrant en lui comme une seconde peau, comme une raison d'être.

Comme une excuse facile pour ne plus être. Pour s'arrêter. Pour tout arrêter.

Une douleur lancinante, résonnant en lui comme un écho étrangement familier.

Le martèlement, sans fin, qui résonnait dans sa tête. Encore et encore. Sourd, comme un orage qui gronde. Puissant, comme un roulement de tonnerre. Vif, comme un éclair qui zèbre le ciel …

Doux et amer, comme un souvenir qui se retrouve.

C'est au moment où la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un fracas lointain, que des bruits de pas firent trembler le sol, que les voix confuses et étouffées de Lupin, Ron et Ginny retentirent, que Pansy jeta un dernier sort qui le zébra de loin en loin, comme un orage qui s'éloigne, que Harry sombra.

Et c'est à ce moment précis, dans ce dernier sursaut de conscience avant l'agonie de l'inconscience, que lui revint l'écho de cette douleur familière.

Il se revit, recevant un coup de plus, un coup de trop, de son oncle, puis sa tête touchant le sol. Et tout devint flou. Tout s'estompa.

_Enfin, la délivrance._


	29. I swear it to you !

Bonjour,

Voilà déjà la suite de « Fallen angels » ! On entre vraiment là dans une partie plus que charnière de cette fic, qui s'achemine vers le début de la fin (même s'il reste encore du chemin à parcourir).

Cette fois, plus de répit, l'action ne cesse de progresser, entraînant les personnages vers un destin contre lequel il sera de plus en plus dur de lutter …

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette fic qui n'est pas encore prête de vous détendre complètement ! (rassurez-vous -ou pas !-, je suis dans le même état de tension que vous).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : T

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 29 : I swear it to you !

_Où se trouve l'oubli ?_

_Où commence l'abandon ?_

_Où mène le renoncement ?_

_Je pars pour une direction de nouveau inconnue, ne sachant plus bien d'où je viens, où je suis ni où je vais …_

_Tout est flou, mais qu'importe …_

_Je suis là, enfin seul._

_Seul en moi-même._

_Pour combien de temps ?_

Tandis que Lupin regardait d'un air atterré et encore choqué Pansy, qu'il avait immobilisée sur une chaise, après lui avoir jeté un sort pour calmer son hystérie meurtrière, Ginny se précipitait à la suite de son frère :

« RON ! » hurla-t-elle en vain, voyant le rouquin quitter précipitamment la salle, hors de lui. « Reviens, tu vas faire une bêtise ! »

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était rué hors de la salle, dès qu'il avait vu que Harry n'était pas mort, mais seulement inconscient. Il savait que leur professeur veillerait à ce que Parkinson ne touche plus à un seul cheveu du Survivant, et qu'il pouvait donc partir.

Partir pour accomplir ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps.

Cette fois-là était la fois de trop, il le savait. Il s'en voulait déjà tellement de tout ce qui s'était passé, mais là … Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Son inaction n'avait été que de la lâcheté, et il devait maintenant se rattraper.

Jamais encore Ron n'avait parcouru la moitié de tout Poudlard à une telle vitesse. S'écroulant presque sur le tableau gardant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, il lâcha le mot de passe d'une traite, essoufflé, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour se reposer une fois entré. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir des garçons, ignorant les exclamations de ses camarades, plus que surpris de le voir dans cet état, et bouscula même sans s'excuser Neville à l'entrée de leur chambre.

« Ron ? » s'écria Hermione, stupéfaite, depuis le bas de la salle. Elle tenait encore dans ses bras les livres qu'elle avait été chercher à la bibliothèque, et, comme les autres, ne comprenait rien à l'agitation subite du plus jeune fils Weasley.

Ce fut Parvati qui l'éclaira quelque peu : la jeune fille s'approcha de son amie, et lui glissa, tout en regardant elle aussi en direction de l'escalier :

« Remus Lupin est venu tout à l'heure chercher précipitamment Ron et Ginny. Ca avait l'air assez urgent. » Elle réfléchit une seconde, puis ajouta : « D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il te cherchait aussi. »

« QUOI ? » s'écria la brune, en se tournant brusquement vers sa camarade. « Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? Mais vous auriez dû me prévenir ! » Elle était manifestement très en colère, et sa rancune se disputait à son inquiétude.

Parvati crut bon de se défendre, en précisant d'un ton boudeur :

« Oh, mais on s'est dit que le temps d'aller te chercher à la bibliothèque, ils auraient sûrement réglé leur affaire. Et puis on ne savait pas où ils allaient, alors … »

En voyant Ron redescendre du dortoir, la carte du Maraudeur dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre, Hermione grinça entre ses dents, plus pour elle-même que pour l'indienne, qu'elle planta là pour rejoindre son ami :

« Et bien non, on dirait que rien n'est réglé … »

Elle réussit à accrocher le jeune homme au passage, tandis qu'il se ruait hors de leur salle commune.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où vas-tu ? »

Elle sursauta en le voyant tourner vers elle un visage tendu et empli de colère. Elle savait que cette rage ne lui était pas destinée, mais cela lui fit peur malgré tout. Elle n'avait jamais vu son camarade dans cet état. Jamais ; sauf la fois où Malefoy avait blessé Harry dans ce qui semblait être un accès de folie …

Elle avait alors cru que Ron lui-même venait de sombrer dans la démence tant il était hors de lui. Et il était aujourd'hui dans le même état.

Serait-ce parce que …

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Hermione. » dit Ron d'un ton sourd, en serrant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, si fort qu'il lui fit mal -mais elle n'osa rien dire. « Si tu veux venir, tu peux, mais je n'ai pas le loisir de m'attarder … »

Elle se contenta alors de hocher la tête, et comme s'il n'attendait que ce signe pour se lancer, le jeune homme dévala les escaliers menant aux étages inférieurs, courant sans s'arrêter, tendu vers son seul but.

Moins de cinq minutes après, il hurlait d'une voix forte et puissante un sort qui fit voler en éclats le tableau gardant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il enjamba d'un pas déterminé les débris de bois et de pierre qui jonchaient alors le sol, et tonna aux élèves présents, qui le regardaient d'un air aussi stupéfait qu'incrédule :

« Malefoy est là ? »

Sans demander son reste, Draco, assis jusque-là sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, bondit sur ses pieds, et se précipita vers la porte, bousculant plusieurs de ses camarades. Il réussit à prendre Ron de vitesse, en criant un « expelliarmus » qui le désarma, et, profitant de cet effet de surprise, il put sortir de la salle commune, cognant Hermione au passage. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ce choc, et de se retourner dans le couloir, que le blond avait disparu à un angle.

L'ami de Harry, ayant ramassé sa baguette, se précipita à la suite du Serpentard, hurlant à sa camarade :

« Viens Hermione, il faut l'attraper ! Peu importe où il pourra se cacher, j'ai la carte du Maraudeur avec moi. » Il reprit son souffle, et ajouta entre ses dents, sans cesser de courir : « Putain, cette fois ce connard ne m'échappera pas, je te le jure ! »

Ils parcoururent une bonne partie de l'école, fouillant dans les moindres recoins du château. Très souvent, les deux Gryffondors furent à deux doigts de prendre Malefoy de vitesse, mais celui-ci semblait bien déterminé à vendre chèrement sa peau, et se défendait avec l'habileté et l'énergie d'un homme acculé. Les élèves et professeurs encore debout à cette heure tardive purent ainsi assister à des échanges violents de sorts et contrecoups entre les trois adolescents, qui semblaient partout à la fois.

Enfin, Hermione pensa avoir réussi à coincer le Serpentard. Avec une énergie presque aussi féroce que celle de Ron -même si elle ne savait pas encore clairement ce qui s'était passé, la fureur non feinte de son ami lui avait rapidement fait comprendre que l'heure n'était plus aux tergiversions-, elle cria, tout en lançant un sort pour immobiliser Malefoy, qui ne le manqua que d'un centimètre :

« Arrête-toi tout de suite ! Tu sais très bien qu'on te rattrapera, où que tu ailles ! »

Tout en se plaquant contre un mur pour éviter de se recevoir les bris de la fenêtre cassée par un puissant « Reducto » de la part de Ron, Draco répondit en hurlant :

« Cours toujours, Granger ! Tu es cinglée si tu penses que je vais me livrer si facilement … » Il lança un sort Bloque-jambes sur Ron, qui réussit à l'éviter en se jetant par terre, mais qui ne put en revanche esquiver l'incarcerem que Draco lui jeta dans la foulée. Tout en s'enfuyant dans la direction opposée de là où se trouvait la jeune fille, le blond cria : « Franchement, tu t'es bien foutue de moi avec toutes tes histoires de seconde chance ! Vous voulez me tuer, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi … » La suite ne fut plus audible, tant la distance qu'il réussit à mettre entre eux avant que la brune ne puisse libérer son ami fut grande.

Aidant Ron à se relever, Hermione demanda alors :

« Au fond, c'est vrai, Ron, il a raison … »

« Quoi ? » éructa le roux, hors de lui. « Tu veux _encore_ lui donner une seconde chance ! » Il avait hurlé si fort que la jeune fille pâlit d'un coup, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et ajouta :

« Pas du tout ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi au juste on cherche à lui faire la peau … » Le ton était assez réprobateur pour que la rage de Ron retombe quelque peu.

Il maugréa, après avoir de nouveau localisé Draco sur la carte :

« Filons, il est dans l'aile ouest. J'aimerais bien savoir comment il fait pour se déplacer aussi vite, ce sale reptile ! » Il commença à courir, et Hermione, après avoir poussé un soupir, le suivit. Mais sa curiosité fut tout de même étanchée quand son ami ajouta, entre deux souffles rendus difficiles par la course : « Si tu avais vu dans quel état on a retrouvé Harry, tu serais comme moi, crois-moi … »

« Je te crois, mais … C'est Malefoy qui a fait ça ? » s'étonna la brune.

Tout en serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, Ron précisa, les sourcils douloureusement froncés au souvenir de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques instants plus tôt :

« Pas à proprement parler. C'est Pansy. »

« Parkinson ? » s'exclama sa camarade, abasourdie.

« Mais je suis sûr qu'elle a agi sur ordre de Malefoy. Ils sont forcément complices. » Il essuya d'un geste brusque les larmes qui étaient apparues au bord de ses cils, et gronda, tout en prenant un autre tournant, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif à la carte : « Et il va payer pour ça … cette fois je ne laisserais rien passer, je te le jure ! »

Hermione ne sut pas bien si son ami adressait ces mots à elle seule, à Harry comme une promesse, ou à Draco comme une menace, mais elle sentit à son ton déterminé que rien ne pourrait le faire reculer. Rien ne pourrait le raisonner cette fois, et à vrai dire, elle était lasse de toujours pardonner à Malefoy. Après tout ce qui était arrivé à Harry cette année, elle aussi pensait qu'il était temps que quelqu'un paie.

Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne se trompaient pas de cible.

Quand enfin leur folle course-poursuite dans tout Poudlard prit fin. Ils réussirent à pousser le Serpentard dans ses derniers retranchements, et il fit l'erreur tactique de se réfugier en dernier recours dans la tour d'Astronomie. Poussant un cri de joie féroce, Ron s'élança à sa suite, Hermione sur ses talons, et hurla, tout en accélérant avec la dernière énergie :

« Tu es foutu, Malefoy ! Tu ne pourras pas aller plus loin ! »

Il voulut ouvrir la porte menant au toit de la tour, mais Draco l'avait fermé d'un sort. Sans même se concerter, les deux Gryffondors crièrent un « Alohomora » synchrone, qui fit quasiment jaillir le battant de bois de ses gonds. Ils se précipitèrent sur le toit, et stoppèrent net. Malefoy était là, à quelques mètres d'eux. En les voyant, il afficha un visage clairement apeuré, mais tenta de garder son calme. Il jeta de petits coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, mais aucune autre issue n'existait en dehors de la porte de la tourelle derrière Ron et Hermione. L'adolescent se recula alors prudemment jusqu'aux créneaux derrière lui, et resserra la prise sur sa baguette.

« Laisse tomber … » murmura la brune, en avisant son geste furtif. Elle affichait comme Ron un visage dur, même si on n'y lisait pas la même hargne. Et c'est d'un ton plus calme qu'elle ajouta, même si elle savait pertinemment que Draco ne baisserait pas les bras si facilement : « Tu ferais mieux de te rendre avant que tout ça ne finisse mal … »

D'une voix dont il ne put maîtriser pleinement le tremblement, le blond dit :

« Tu parles ! Avec ton copain prêt à me tuer si je fais un seul pas, c'est bien parti pour finir mal quoique je fasse … » Il frissonna, et Hermione ne sut si c'était de peur ou de froid -la nuit qui était tombée ayant amené avec elle la fraîcheur de cet hiver naissant.

Draco recula encore d'un pas, mais le muret derrière lui bloquait tout possibilité d'échappatoire. Il tenta de garder sa dignité et son sang-froid, mais le regard lourd de menaces de Ron fixé sur lui ne l'aidait pas particulièrement. Et quand le rouquin commença à avancer vers lui, l'adolescent blond ne put retenir un petit cri. Il leva brusquement sa baguette devant lui, en un geste aussi vain que dérisoire.

« Je te jure, Malefoy, que nous ne te ferons rien, si tu consens à te rendre sans résistance … » reprit Hermione, plus pour calmer Ron qu'elle sentait prêt à exploser, que pour contraindre le Serpentard.

Mais le rouquin ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Ignorant ce que venait de dire son amie, il menaça d'un ton sourd :

« Je te promets que tu as fait ton dernier coup de pute ce soir, sale bâtard. »

« Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! » hurla Draco, en se tassant sur lui-même, tandis que Ron dévorait pas à pas la faible distance qui les séparait.

« Ferme-la ! » tonna le Gryffondor, hargneux. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers son adversaire, frémissant d'une colère à peine contenue. « Comment peux-tu encore continuer à nier tes méfaits, alors que tout t'accuse ? Tu es vraiment la pire des pourritures qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser. »

Ne cachant cette fois plus sa terreur, le blond, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, s'écria :

« Je te jure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Weasley … Comment pourrais-je te mentir ou te dire la vérité pour quelque chose que je … » Il poussa un cri de douleur quand l'expelliarmus impromptu de Ron le désarma. Il se frotta douloureusement le poignet, et leva un regard aussi incrédule que paniqué vers le Gryffondor. Lui qui avait toujours cru l'ami de Harry Potter faible et poltron le découvrait soudain déterminé et combatif.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malefoy craint réellement pour ses jours.

Il ne put parer le sort d'attaque qui suivit, aussi vif qu'efficace, et qui visait son cœur. Le blond réussit toutefois, Merlin sait comment, à se déplacer juste à temps pour le recevoir sur le bras et non sur la poitrine -peut-être fut-ce grâce au cri horrifié que Granger poussa au moment même où Ron avait lancé cette attaque …

Toujours est-il que Draco ne put que contempler avec désarroi son bras ensanglanté, les pans de sa manche de chemise déchirée laissant deviner la blessure profonde causée par cette attaque.

Mais un autre cri horrifié de Hermione lui fit de nouveau lever les yeux vers ses adversaires. Et là, avec angoisse, il comprit ce qu'avait vu la jeune fille. Et Ron, suivant le regard de sa camarade jusqu'à l'avant-bras du blond, que celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de dissimuler, comprit aussi. Les yeux de Weasley s'allumèrent alors d'une haine flirtant dangereusement avec la folie, tout comme Parkinson un peu plus tôt, quand il leva sa baguette, sans même ajouter un seul mot.

Les pupilles de Draco se dilatèrent d'effroi, tandis qu'il crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Il aurait juré voir déjà le bout de la baguette du Gryffondor briller de cette couleur qui ne pouvait signifier que sa fin, quand, comme en un ralenti grotesque, il perçut, étouffé tant son cerveau ne semblait plus capable de lui communiquer clairement les informations à cause de cette peur qui le paralysait, le cri que poussa Granger.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Ce n'était pas contre l'ennemi qu'elle avait dirigé cette fois son attaque, mais contre son ami.

Et après une seconde qui lui parut durer un temps infini, Draco retrouva une perception normale du monde extérieur. Son cœur se remit à battre quand il entendit le petit cliquetis que fit la baguette de Ron en tombant à terre, et ce ne fut que quand il sentit la pluie fine qui avait commencé à tomber lui mouiller le visage qu'il réalisa qu'il était encore en vie.

Qu'il comprit que Hermione venait de lui sauver la vie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi, pas plus que Ron ne semblait pouvoir sortir de sa torpeur face à ce qu'avait fait son amie, que la porte derrière les adolescents s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître un des professeurs.

Draco sentit alors sa respiration se faire plus rapide, comme s'il ne s'autorisait que maintenant à reprendre son souffle.

« Parrain ! » s'écria-t-il avec une joie incrédule et désespérée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Là où je suis à présent, rien ne m'atteint. Je veux y rester pour toujours, loin de ces plaintes et de ces souffrances qui m'étreignent dès que j'ouvre les yeux._

_Vous, ici-bas, si vous m'aimez, laissez-moi …_

_Laissez-moi ici, où rien ne m'atteint. Laissez-moi y connaître une paix à nulle autre pareille._

_Laissez-moi être bien._

_Juste bien._

Hermione se retourna vers Rogue, encore sous le choc de ce qui aurait pu se produire une seconde auparavant, si elle n'était pas intervenue. Le professeur lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis se remit rapidement de sa surprise, venant s'interposer entre les Gryffondors et le Serpentard. Ce dernier jetait un regard éperdu de reconnaissance à son parrain, et s'accrocha à sa manche quand celui-ci fut assez près de lui pour le cacher à la vue d'un Ron qui affichait le regard le plus noir qu'on lui eut jamais connu.

Il venait de laisser passer sa chance de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de cette sale fouine qui leur pourrissait la vie depuis si longtemps, et cela ne semblait pas le mettre de très bonne humeur …

« Parrain, parrain … Tu es arrivé à temps, heureusement … » balbutiait l'adolescent blond, des larmes de soulagement venant s'échouer dans son sourire aussi libérateur qu'encore incrédule.

« On dirait. » se contenta de lâcher d'un ton froid l'homme, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Draco, avant de reporter son regard sur les deux autres, quand Ron hurla alors, littéralement hors de lui :

« Putain, Rogue ! Vous n'allez pas prendre sa défense, bordel ! » Il brandit un index rageur vers son ennemi, désignant son bras, et s'écria : « Ce sale fils de pute est un mangemort ! Un putain de mangemort ! »

Hermione s'accrocha alors au bras de son ami et s'exclama, jetant un bref coup d'œil apeuré et confus à leur professeur :

« Arrête, Ron, ça ne veut rien dire … »

Le rouquin ouvrit des yeux effarés et lança à la jeune fille, oscillant entre rage et outrage :

« Comment ça, ça ne veut rien dire ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, ou quoi ? Tu as perdu la mémoire comme Harry, c'est pas possible ! Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle qui sont nos ennemis, enfin ! »

Elle planta ses prunelles chocolat dans le regard de son camarade et lui répondit à voix basse, le plus sérieusement du monde, d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant -elle craignait tant un nouvel accès de rage de Ron, qui pourrait entraîner cette fois une véritable catastrophe :

« Rogue est mangemort lui aussi. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est du côté de Tu-sais-qui … »

« Sur ce point, je ne suis pas sûr que … »

« Weasley, Granger. » les coupa Rogue, resté jusque-là silencieux. « Sur ce point, je peux peut-être vous éclairer. » Etant sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de ses deux élèves, il tira sur le bras de Draco, sans même regarder le jeune homme et ignorant son petit cri de douleur, et leur désigna la Marque des Ténèbres, noyée sous les raies de sang de la blessure récente : « Si Draco est effectivement un mangemort, il n'est pas pour autant du côté du lord noir. Tout comme moi, il est un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. »

Le blond jeta un regard effaré au sorcier, tandis que Hermione, poussant une exclamation de surprise, se plaqua la main sur la bouche, stupéfaite. Mais Ron, lui, ne sembla pas convaincu une seule seconde par ce retournement de situation, et persifla :

« Tu parles ! Cet enfoiré peut très bien avoir voulu vous faire croire ça, Rogue, et être en fait espion pour Vous-savez-qui ! Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il est bien de notre côté ? »

Hermione tança alors son ami, lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule :

« Enfin, Ronald ! Si le professeur le dit, c'est quand même qu'il le tient de Dumbledore lui-même, et … »

« Et depuis quand tu accordes du crédit à ce que dit le professeur Rogue, Hermione ? » s'écria le rouquin, en se dégageant, et en allant récupérer sa baguette, toujours sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Il l'essuya machinalement sur son pantalon pour la sécher, et reporta un regard noir sur Draco, qui se dissimulait toujours derrière Severus. « Hein, Malefoy ! N'est-ce pas terriblement pratique que ton cher parrain vienne se porter garant pour ta pauvre personne ? Qui nous dit que vous ne nous préparez pas au contraire une traîtrise en famille, mmh ? »

« Ron ! » fit la brune, outrée, mais Rogue leva une main pour la faire taire, et dit d'une voix dure, mais néanmoins dénuée de toute agressivité :

« Weasley, si je ne vous savais pas aussi touché par tout ce qui arrive à Potter, je penserais que vous avez définitivement perdu les pédales. Je vais donc mettre ces paroles sur le compte du chagrin, et … »

« Et rien du tout ! » s'écria l'adolescent en tapant son torse du poing qui serrait sa baguette. Il s'avança vers Rogue et Malefoy, et tonna : « Laissez-le un peu assumer tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent. Moi je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il soit espion pour notre camp, mais même si c'était le cas, rien n'excuserait ce qu'il a fait à Harry. Putain, il n'y a même pas une heure, il a failli le tuer ! »

« C'est faux ! » s'écria Draco. Il regarda son parrain, qui le toisait d'un air suspicieux, et tenta de s'expliquer : « C'est totalement faux, parrain … Je n'ai jamais cherché à tuer Potter. Jamais ! »

Se jetant sur l'adolescent et l'attrapant par le col, Ron fit, dévoré par la rage : « Quoi ! Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais voulu lui faire de mal, peut-être ? »

Tandis que Hermione et Rogue tentaient de séparer le rouquin de son adversaire, Malefoy balbutiait :

« Non, non … Enfin, c'est vrai que j'ai déjà voulu lui faire du mal, mais pas … pas le tuer ! »

« Tu parles ! Menteur ! »

« Weasley, calmez-vous ! »

« Je le jure, je n'ai pas voulu tuer Potter … Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! Parrain, Rogue, dis-leur que je n'ai jamais voulu ça … » supplia Draco, ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie qui lui trempait le visage.

Réussissant enfin, avec l'aide de la Gryffondor, à tirer l'ami de Harry loin de son filleul, Severus lâcha entre ses dents :

« Après toutes les bêtises que tu as faites, comment veux-tu que je réponde de ta conduite ? Je ne suis pas le gardien de ta conscience, Draco. »

Sentant que son dernier secours lui échappait, le blond s'écria, toute fierté oubliée :

« Pitié ! Dis-leur que j'ai aimé Potter ! Dis-leur que j'étais de son côté … » Ignorant les regards agrandis de surprise et d'effroi des deux Rouge et Or, il tomba à genoux, et hurla, suppliant le sorcier, perdant toute dignité, oubliant tout orgueil, s'en fichant de ne plus provoquer que de la pitié chez les autres : « Dis-leur que j'étais avec lui ! Dis-leur combien je tenais à Harry … Dis-leur … »

Ron se recula en titubant, ne pouvant détacher du blond un regard perdu. Il semblait littéralement en état de choc, et même la main de Hermione posée sur son bras ne pouvait le sortir de sa léthargie. La jeune fille, quoique moins stupéfaite que son ami, n'en était pas moins secouée elle aussi …

Rogue, quant à lui, revint à la hauteur de son filleul, et se pencha pour le tirer par l'épaule et l'aider à se relever. D'un ton froid, il dit :

« Ca suffit, maintenant. Viens. »

Draco se laissa entraîner, sans un mot, aussi vidé qu'un pantin désarticulé. Hermione eut un regard de compassion envers lui quand leur professeur s'arrêta devant eux, et Ron sembla au contraire retrouver un souffle de fureur. Se redressant, encore vibrant de colère, il détacha enfin ses yeux de l'adolescent pour fixer Severus, et dire :

« Je ne sais pas quel crédit on peut lui apporter. Vraiment pas. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je crois vraiment qu'il faut le mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

« Oui, je pense que c'est judicieux, en effet. » répondit l'adulte, faisant lever vers eux un regard effaré de Malefoy.

Mais ce qui acheva de porter un coup à Draco fut quand Ron ajouta d'un ton plein d'une haine rentrée, en le fixant :

« Et on laissera Harry décider de son sort. »


	30. He's opening his eyes

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà la suite de cette fic, toujours pas sur un ton très réjouissant (en même temps, le jour où quelqu'un arrive à se bidonner en lisant « Fallen angels », qu'il me le dise ! lol).

Comme je le disais précédemment, nous arrivons à un moment charnière de la fic, et pourtant je suis un peu embêtée parce que je n'ai pas pu aborder tout ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre. Mais il y a déjà tant de choses à écrire pour les évènements importants qui arrivent que le point dont je voulais parler occupera bien à lui tout seul tout le chapitre suivant ou presque, alors …

Ca nous en fera plus pour la suite ! : ) Et en attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de ce chapitre, sincèrement. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +.

Bonne lecture …

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 30 : He's opening his eyes ...

_J'entrevois de la lumière … Mais je ne veux pas la rejoindre, je veux rester où je suis. Ne m'extrayez pas de ce lieu où je me sens si bien, où je suis enfin apaisé._

_Laissez-moi encore rester enfermé ici, dans cet antre où ma vie trouve enfin un sens._

_Où plutôt elle a perdu tout sens, ne se réduisant qu'au néant._

_C'est comme ça que tout doit être. Le silence. L'absence._

_La paix._

« Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! » hurla Draco, en se jetant sur les barreaux de la cellule où on l'avait enfermé. Mais ses geôliers avaient depuis longtemps déjà quitté les cachots, le laissant seul. Il était resté prostré un moment, sans réagir, avant de se relever brusquement, et de se mettre à crier des insanités à tout va, en tapant sur la porte de sa prison.

Mais il était seul, et personne ne l'entendait. Personne ne viendrait à son secours.

« Vous faites la plus belle erreur de votre vie, croyez-moi ! » vociféra-t-il encore une fois, avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, épuisé de s'être tant débattu en vain. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et murmura d'un ton chargé de haine et de désespoir : « Weasley, comme je te hais ! Attends que je sorte d'ici, et je te ferais la peau. »

Mais il était seul. Personne ne l'entendait.

Personne ne viendrait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_J'entrevois de la lumière … Non, non, pitié, ne me sortez pas de là où je suis …_

_Non, par pitié, ne …_

_NON !_

« Ah, ça y est, il ouvre les yeux … » fit une voix, parvenant de façon encore assez étouffée au Survivant.

Le jeune homme bougea légèrement la main droite, puis ouvrit la bouche, sentant sa langue désagréablement pâteuse et sèche.

« Il a l'air en meilleur état qu'on aurait pu le penser. » nota une seconde voix, plus grave que la première, mais plus soulagée également.

Harry battit des paupières un instant, aveuglé par la luminosité presque agressive de la pièce. Il entendit un instant plus tard quelqu'un tirer ce qui semblait être un rideau -vue la très légère pénombre qui s'ensuivit-, et dire aux deux autres :

« Les blessures sont surtout internes, avec ce genre d'attaque, vous savez. »

Oh Merlin non, qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse se reposer en paix !

L'adolescent sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, et la première voix reprit, presque avec tendresse, et pleine d'une sollicitude inquiète :

« Harry ? »

Et bien non, il fallait croire que nulle part où il irait, on ne le laisserait tranquille.

Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, le brun murmura, d'une voix qui résonnait étrangement, comme si elle n'était pas la sienne :

« Hermione ? »

Quelqu'un lui mit sur le nez ses lunettes, et le monde, flou jusqu'à maintenant, lui apparut enfin avec plus de clarté. Il vit alors l'adolescente brune se jeter à son cou, s'exclamant d'une voix étranglée de sanglots, et pourtant soulagée :

« Oh Harry, j'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! »

Ron vint alors attraper doucement sa camarade par les épaules, pour l'éloigner de leur ami afin qu'elle ne lui fasse pas mal avec cette étreinte incontrôlée, et lui dit doucement, tandis que Mme Pomfresh venait caler des coussins dans le dos de Potter pour l'aider à se redresser dans son lit :

« Allons, Mione. Ne lui dis pas des choses comme ça, tu vas l'inquiéter plus que de raison … »

« J'ai dormi longtemps, Ron ? » demanda alors le Survivant à son ami, en acceptant le verre d'eau que lui tendait l'infirmière.

Le rouquin leva un sourcil, surpris, puis reprit :

« Ben … plus de 24 heures, oui. Mais Mme Pomfresh n'était pas préoccupée par ton état, elle disait que le sommeil était sans doute ce qui t'aiderait le mieux à guérir, alors … »

Tapotant à présent les couvertures de Harry dans un geste aussi maternel qu'agaçant, la femme répondit d'un ton un peu pincé :

« Disons que je savais que Mr Potter se remettrait dans le sens où il avait déjà connu bien pire. Mais … » Elle planta son regard enveloppant sur l'adolescent brun, qui détourna la tête, un peu gêné, et elle ajouta : « Mais j'étais tout de même très inquiète. Mr Potter, je vais être honnête avec vous : ce n'est pas passé loin, cette fois. »

« Je sais. » fut tout ce que put répondre Harry, le regard toujours posé ailleurs.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil, étonnés, mais ne dirent rien. A ce moment-là, on entendit frapper à la porte, et la seconde suivante, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Si les deux hommes affichaient un air sombre, la vieille sorcière, elle, eut le visage qui s'éclaira quand elle aperçut son élève assis dans son lit. Elle se précipita au-devant de lui, et lui prit les mains avec chaleur :

« Mr Potter … Quel bonheur de vous voir remis ! »

Se tournant vers leur directeur, Hermione demanda, les sourcils froncés :

« Mais … comment saviez-vous que Harry serait réveillé ? Nous-même nous sommes trouvés là par hasard … »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Albus décocha un clin d'œil à sa jeune protégée, et lui glissa d'un ton malicieux :

« Miss Granger, depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que rien ne reste bien longtemps secret dans les murs de Poudlard. »

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle répondit :

« Je renonce à comprendre plus avant, mais c'est bien parce que j'ai davantage hâte de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Harry … »

Et sur ces mots, tous se retournèrent vers le Survivant, qui sursauta, embarrassé par la situation. Il baissa les yeux, et mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir regarder de nouveau la petite assemblée, malgré les paroles apaisantes du directeur :

« Harry … Nous avons tous bien conscience que la situation est vraiment compliquée et difficile pour toi. Mais si nous voulons t'aider au mieux, tu dois nous en dire un peu plus. Tu comprends ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton doux.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on m'aide ! » répondit l'adolescent d'un ton buté, repoussant même la main que Ron voulut lui poser sur l'épaule pour le calmer. Le brun leva enfin un regard brûlant -de larmes contenues ?- vers son mentor, et affirma d'une voix sourde : « Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on m'aide, professeur Dumbledore. »

Les deux se fixèrent longtemps, et personne autour d'eux n'osa briser cet affrontement muet. Enfin, Dumbledore hocha la tête, et esquissa un mince sourire triste en disant :

« Tu as retrouvé la mémoire, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Les prunelles du Gryffondor s'agrandirent, en même temps que celles de ses deux amis, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il baissa de nouveau la tête vers ses mains, et se mordit la lèvre. Quand Hermione se pencha vers lui, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais en voyant son camarade serrer avec force les poings sur les draps blancs de son lit, elle renonça, et se contenta de lui effleurer le bras pour l'assurer de son soutien -même si à vrai dire, elle-même avait bien besoin de soutien face à cette troublante révélation !

Invitant d'un geste ses collègues à prendre place sur des chaises apportées par Pomfresh, Dumbledore s'installa lui-même près du lit du brun, et dit d'une voix plus forte, plus impérieuse aussi, mais toujours aussi compréhensive :

« Je crois qu'il t'ait arrivé beaucoup de choses depuis cet été, Harry. Je me doute que rien de tout cela n'est agréable à se rappeler, mais je crois aussi que le moment est venu pour toi de t'ouvrir à nous là-dessus … »

« Professeur … » gémit Hermione d'une petite voix. « Ce que vous demandez là à Harry, ce n'est … » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, enfouissant son visage dans sa main et tournant la tête vers Ron, qui, resté debout, lui pressa doucement l'épaule. Puis l'adolescent roux ajouta d'une voix assurée, s'attirant un regard aussi étonné que reconnaissant de la part de son meilleur ami :

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que même si nous avons comme vous à cœur de savoir ce qui s'est passé pour aider au mieux notre ami, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment … ni le lieu idéal. » conclut-il en posant un regard lourd de significations sur Rogue, mais ne s'attardant pas non plus outre mesure sur son enseignant. Ce dernier eut la décence de ne rien répliquer, et de tourner pudiquement la tête ailleurs.

Minerva hocha la tête, signant là qu'elle comprenait bien les sentiments qui animaient les jeunes gens, mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Albus intervint, fixant Ron :

« J'entends bien ce que vous me dites, et je partage votre attachement et votre inquiétude pour Harry … » A ces mots, le Survivant serra de nouveau les poings, toujours incapable de regarder son mentor dans les yeux. Il paraissait en colère, mais n'ajouta rien, pour une fois, et le directeur put poursuivre, feignant de n'avoir pas perçu la réaction de l'adolescent : « Néanmoins, le temps passe, le temps presse, et nous devons, afin de gérer au mieux la situation, savoir ce qui s'est passé … » Il fit une pause, puis murmura, afin de capter l'attention du brun qui leva enfin les yeux vers lui : « Si tu as tant souffert, Harry, c'est parce que nous n'avons pas su mieux t'écouter et te protéger avant. Mais aujourd'hui, nous ne referons pas la même erreur. Seulement, pour ça, il faut aussi que tu nous fasses confiance … »

« Ce que vous me demandez là, c'est difficile … » lâcha le brun entre ses dents.

« Oh Harry … » gémit de plus belle Hermione, essayant toutefois de prendre sur elle. Ron passa sur ses épaules sa deuxième main, et même Harry lui jeta un petit regard encourageant.

« Je sais. » admit Dumbledore. Il n'ajouta rien. Comme si aucun mot ne valait vraiment la peine. Comme si rien ne pouvait être dit pour soulager un tant soit peu la peine du jeune homme.

Et de fait, aucun mot que pourrait prononcer le vieux sorcier n'apaiserait ni ne soulagerait réellement Harry Potter.

Mais dans le silence tacite qui les unit alors, l'adolescent comprit. Qu'on était là pour lui.

Réellement là.

Et qu'il n'était plus seul. Cette fois.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je crois qu'il n'existe plus pour moi de renoncement possible. Je suis là, de nouveau présent en moi-même, et renoncer … même si c'est une idée qui m'apparaît séduisante, je crois qu'elle ferait trop de mal autour de moi._

_Je n'ai plus le droit d'abandonner … A vrai dire je n'en ai jamais eu le droit ! Je ne m'appartiens toujours pas._

_Je suis toujours à vous, en si grande partie que je ne sais même plus trop qui je suis._

_Mais qu'importe, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque je ne peux pas oublier, même si je l'ai voulu plus fort que tout … peu importe, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Peu importe ce que je souhaite, moi, puisque vous vous ne pourrez jamais m'oublier._

Et tandis que dans sa cellule, Draco Malefoy donnait, de rage, un coup de pied dans les barreaux de fer inébranlables, après avoir essayé une nouvelle fois, en vain, de les écarter par la seule force de ses poings fatigués, Harry Potter commença le récit de sa descente aux enfers …

Fixant un point invisible devant lui, le jeune héros las du monde sorcier raconta d'une voix blanche et désincarnée, comme s'il n'habitait pas ses mots :

« Je ne sais pas bien quand tout ça a commencé … Depuis trop longtemps, sans doute. Trop longtemps que ça couvait, j'imagine. » Il s'arrêta un seconde, puis reprit, les yeux toujours dans le vague : « Je n'ai jamais réellement voulu fuir le combat qui m'attend. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas eu peur, que je n'en ai pas eu marre de tout ça, mais … » Il haussa les épaules : « Mais je ne suis pas le genre à abandonner. Pas quand d'autres personnes dépendent d'un acte que je dois accomplir. »

Hermione serra alors la main de Harry dans la sienne, et en relevant la tête vers ses amis, le brun put voir Ron lui offrir un sourire fraternel. Oui, ces trois-là se comprenaient : ils étaient de la même trempe, le même sang coulaient dans leurs veines. Et, au fond, Albus et Minerva ne pouvaient que partager leurs idéaux : eux aussi étaient des Gryffondors.

Même Rogue, même s'il n'appartenait pas à la Maison des Rouge et Or, même lui pouvait comprendre. Lui aussi était capable d'un courage et d'un dévouement, qu'on ne lui connaissait pas encore … Mais qui prouveraient que la naissance ne fait pas tout. Que les gens peuvent changer.

Inspirant profondément, Harry reprit alors, la voix légèrement plus tremblante -se sentir soutenu et compris dans ce qu'il racontait avait fendillé sa carapace, même légèrement :

« Quoiqu'il en soit, même si mon intention n'était pas de fuir, je crois qu'à un moment j'ai atteint mes limites. Je ne sais pas si je voulais définitivement en finir avec tout ça … je ne sais pas. Mais il fallait que ça s'arrête, il fallait que je fasse pause sur mon monde au moins pendant un temps. » Il avait du mal à respirer, comme s'il revivait ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque : « Après la mort de Cédric, après celle de Sirius … après tout ça, je voulais fermer les yeux, et ne plus rêver. »

Il ferma les yeux, et Hermione, qui était assise tout près de lui, put distinguer au bord de ses cils une fine larme. Elle leva la main, incertaine, hésitant encore à la lui essuyer, mais, -sentit-il son intention ?-, il repoussa doucement sa main, et rouvrant les yeux, poursuivit d'une voix sourde :

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à dormir sans faire de cauchemars. Et plus les années sont passées, plus le poids de ce que je vivais s'ajoutait sur mes épaules. » Il eut un air contrit, et se tourna vers Dumbledore, ajoutant d'une voix mourante : « Je suis désolé, professeur … je n'étais plus assez fort pour tout ça. Je n'ai pas été capable de tenir le coup. » Cette fois, la larme qu'il avait réussi à retenir coula, lentement, le long de sa joue, et une autre suivit sur l'autre joue. Il les essuya à peine, et reprit, avant même que le vieux sorcier puisse dire quelque chose : « J'ai juste voulu fermer les yeux, et dormir un instant. En paix. Juste un instant. »

Un moment de silence se posa, comme un pied de nez cruel au jeune homme qui n'avait pas réussi malgré ses efforts, malgré sa détresse, à obtenir ce simple moment de répit.

« Je voulais juste fermer les yeux. Arrêter d'entendre ce bruit autour de moi, toutes ces voix qui m'appelaient sans que je puisse répondre à leurs demandes et leurs prières … Juste arrêter de respirer, parce que l'odeur de la mort -il ne buta pas plus sur ce mot qu'il n'hésitait quand il prononçait le nom de Voldemort-, c'est trop insoutenable. Rester en apnée, le plus longtemps possible … » Il leva un regard étonnamment enfantin vers les adultes présents, et demanda d'un ton léger : « Vous avez déjà essayé de rester le plus longtemps possible en apnée ? »

Un peu surpris et décontenancés, les sorciers hochèrent la tête négativement.

L'adolescent brun fixa alors de nouveau ses mains, et répondit dans un sourire sans joie : « C'est douloureux, mais ça fait du bien. »

Il ferma les yeux, pencha doucement la tête en arrière, et poursuivit d'une voix qui s'étranglait par moments :

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai suspendu mon souffle … et j'ai attendu. Attendu. Attendu que ses coups atteignent si fort mon corps que je n'en puisse plus. Que la douleur l'emporte sur ma résistance, et qu'enfin je flanche. Qu'enfin j'agonise, moi qui ne savais pas vivre sans survivre. Moi qui ne le sais toujours pas … »

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il parut étonné de voir des expressions désolées ou horrifiées sur les visages des adultes, et de découvrir Hermione littéralement en larmes, et Ron plus pâle que jamais.

Presque avec l'innocence inconsciente d'un enfant encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'est la vie, il dit à son amie, lui posant une main douce sur ses poings serrés, trempés de ses larmes :

« Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement … Tout seul, je n'y arrivais pas. Mon oncle m'a aidé, tu sais. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la paix seul, et il m'a … »

« NON ! » hurla la jeune fille, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf Harry. Elle planta des yeux emplis de colère et d'incompréhension dans ces prunelles émeraudes qui la fixaient avec détermination et presque froideur, et elle s'écria : « Non, Harry, ne le pardonne pas ! Ne lui donne pas d'excuse ! Rien, tu m'entends, rien ne justifiera jamais ce qu'il a fait ! »

« Miss Granger, calmez-vous, je vous en prie … » murmura McGonagall sans réelle conviction ; mais sa jeune élève ne voulut rien entendre. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et attrapant son ami par les épaules, elle le secoua :

« Comment as-tu pu le laisser te faire ça ? Comment … Oh mon dieu, Harry, étais-tu vraiment si dégoutté de la vie, au point de le laisser … de le laisser te battre à … m… » Contrairement au Survivant, elle ne pouvait trouver en elle la force -ou l'indifférence- d'employer ce mot sans trembler.

« Hermione … » fit le brun d'une voix douce, mais ferme. « J'étais à bout. Je n'y arrivais plus. Je voulais juste faire une pause, m'arrêter un instant. »

« Je comprends, je comprends ça … mais … » balbutia-t-elle, tandis que sa colère s'envolait pour la laisser de nouveau en larmes.

Harry lui prit doucement la main, et leva un regard désolé vers elle, murmurant :

« Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Vernon m'en a juste offert l'occasion. »

« Mais pourquoi avec une telle violence ? » souffla Pomfresh, exprimant tout haut ce que tous se demandaient tout bas. En tant qu'infirmière, elle avait déjà fait la triste expérience de soigner des tentatives de suicide, mais les mots de Harry ne collaient pas pour elle avec la méthode qu'il avait choisie : elle aurait imaginé le jeune homme prenant une potion ou des médicaments, pas …

L'explication était simple.

Harry Potter ne voulait pas mourir. Juste s'endormir.

Peut-être pour ne jamais se réveiller, oui. C'était un risque à prendre. Mais pas mourir, non.

Et l'autre raison, celle qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait apposé aucune résistance au déchaînement de violence de son oncle, contrairement aux autres fois où le moldu, ne supportant plus l'anormalité de son neveu, avait tenté de le corriger, sans succès, c'était que …

« Tu voulais te punir, c'est ça ? »

Tous levèrent un regard surpris vers Ron, et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de baisser la tête. Le plus jeune fils Weasley reprit d'une voix dure, qui n'accusait pourtant pas son ami :

« Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer quitter ce monde sans te punir dans le même temps d'avoir ce désir, je me trompe ? » Il se tut une seconde, puis reprit, grave, fronçant les sourcils à ces souvenirs : « J'imagine également que mourir en paix était inconcevable pour toi, vieux … Je ne vais pas te ressortir ces salades de syndrome du survivant et compagnie, mais comment aurais-tu pu te regarder dans une glace si tu étais parti durant ton sommeil alors que tous ceux que tu as aimé ont disparu dans des circonstances … » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Ce ne fut pas par manque de courage qu'il ne la finit pas.

Ce fut par pudeur.


	31. And you, you finish him off !

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est fou, mais je n'ai toujours pas pu caser THE scène que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre ! Il faut dire que chaque échange entre les personnages me semble dans cette fic si important que je ne peux faire l'impasse sur aucun … du coup, ça prend de la place, mais je ne le regrette pas, car je suis très contente du résultat (j'espère que vous le serez aussi !).

Je suis vraiment incroyablement heureuse d'avoir pu me replonger dans cette fic, je ne m'arrête plus d'écrire ! On arrive au moment de la fic où tout se joue, tout s'exacerbe, et je crois avoir attendu ce moment si longtemps, tout en le redoutant, que ma passion pour cette histoire se porte aujourd'hui à son paroxysme.

Pardon de ces paroles si enthousiastes, mais je suis dans un tel état d'exaltation et de tension que je voulais vous faire partager mon état (et surtout les chapitres qui en ont résulté, lol), parce que c'est aussi en grande partie à vous que je le dois ! Merci du fond du cœur pour tous ceux qui me suivent avec intérêt, enthousiasme et gentillesse sur cette fic …

Vous qui la vivez avec intensité, merci !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +.

Bonne lecture …

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 31 : And you, you finish him off !

_Regarder les nuages ne m'apaise plus. Je crois que ça ne m'apaisera plus jamais. J'y vois trop tout ce qui m'échappe, j'y vois seulement ce à quoi je n'ai pas eu droit._

_La liberté._

_Je suis condamné à être enchaîné sur terre, à cette existence vide de sens pour moi, mais ..._

_Mais c'est la seule que j'ai. La seule que j'aurais._

_On me dit qu'elle est là, ma liberté, dans cette vie dont je dispose._

_Mais désolé, je ne vois pas où est ma délivrance … Je ne vois pas sa lumière. L'ombre de mes barreaux me la cache, sans doute._

Après s'être tant débattu, après avoir tant lutté, dans un acharnement aussi puéril que ridicule, Draco avait fini par s'endormir, assis le dos contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Même la faim et la soif ne l'avaient pas tiré de sa somnolence.

En revanche, le petit coup que lui donna Rogue dans le bas du dos, de la pointe de sa chaussure, le sortit en sursaut de sa torpeur. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux brusquement, parut désorienté l'espace d'une seconde, son regard balayant rapidement les 5m2 où il se trouvait ... puis il se jeta à genoux, glissant en un demi-tour rapide pour voir qui était l'intrus qui venait le voir, les nerfs tendus à vif.

Levant les yeux vers le sorcier et le reconnaissant malgré la pénombre qui régnait en ces lieux, le visage du blond se détendit un instant, avant de finalement se transformer en un masque froid et dédaigneux qu'on lui avait si souvent vu. Malefoy se releva lentement, puis épousseta d'un air indifférent sa manche -avant de s'arrêter, découragé, en constatant que le sang coagulé de sa blessure avait collé sur sa peau les lambeaux de tissu déchiré. Il soupira intérieurement, et commença, sans regarder son parrain :

« Rogue … » Il fit une pause, puis continua d'un air ironique et dur : « On t'a envoyé pour pratiquer sur moi toutes les tortures que t'ont appris tes petits amis chez le lord, afin de me faire avouer un crime que je n'ai pas commis, c'est ça ? »

« Cesse ce petit jeu tout de suite, Draco. »

Tournant un regard froid, et presque déshumanisé tant la haine qui l'emplissait dépassait toute commune mesure, Draco demanda :

« Parce que j'ai l'air d'être en train de jouer, peut-être ? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air de m'amuser, franchement ! » Sans prévenir, il parcourut d'un bond le mètre qui le séparait de son parrain, et vint frapper avec force sur les barreaux, les faisant même trembler. Les yeux révulsés, le jeune homme cria au visage de l'homme, qui resta totalement impassible : « TU TROUVES QUE J'AI L'AIR DE M'AMUSER ? ! »

« Calme-toi. » fit seulement Severus, comme si l'état de son filleul n'avait strictement aucun impact sur lui.

Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

Balayant largement l'air de son bras droit, le seul encore vraiment valide, le jeune homme s'écria :

« Et comment veux-tu que je reste calme ? Ah, tu me fais bien rire ! Vous m'avez jeté comme un criminel dans une prison -putain, je ne savais même pas que les cachots de Poudlard servaient encore !-, et on t'envoie pour me torturer … »

Rogue poussa un soupir, comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant buté, et répondit : « Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua l'autre, avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et ajouta d'un ton condescendant et suintant d'une désagréable ironie : « C'est sûr qu'au contraire vous vous préoccupez tous tellement de mon sort … C'est pour ça que vous avez laissé ces deux connards quasiment me faire la peau, c'est pour ça que vous me laissez croupir ici depuis hier … » Il désigna d'un geste la prison où il se trouvait, poussiéreuse et vide de tout objet ou meuble de première nécessité, et s'exclama : « Je n'ai pas mangé depuis 24 heures … Et vous n'avez même pas soigné ma blessure ! » Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ne voulut pas donner à son parrain la satisfaction de pleurer devant lui. Il ravala sa douleur et son chagrin et se força à sourire.

D'un sourire froid et méchant.

Derrière les barreaux, de l'autre côté, Severus Rogue soupira de nouveau, jetant un coup d'œil presque apitoyé sur l'adolescent -mais en voyant celui-ci se détourner alors avec colère sous ce regard, l'homme se reprit, et expliqua :

« Nous avons dû parer au plus pressé. Bien sûr, ce qui t'arrive n'est pas drôle, mais … »

« Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » reprit l'autre avec ironie, mais il se tut quand le professeur lui cria brusquement de se taire, de son ton autoritaire et implacable, avant de poursuivre :

« Dumbledore a demandé à ce qu'on te prépare un repas, et Mme Pomfresh viendra tout à l'heure examiner ta blessure, ne t'inquiète pas. » reprit Rogue d'un ton plus doux.

Se calmant un peu, Malefoy buta alors dans un caillou invisible, et marmonna :

« Ravi de voir qu'il y en a au moins un dans toute cette école de merde qui se préoccupe de ma santé … » Il y avait toujours de la rancœur en lui, mais il était plus apaisé. La fatigue et la faim reprenaient aussi sans doute leurs droits sur lui, l'affaiblissant plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il s'appuya contre le mur du fond, et releva la tête vers le sorcier, demandant d'une voix lasse : « Alors, toi … pourquoi tu es là ? »

Rogue s'autorisa un petit sourire, et précisa : « Pas pour te torturer en tout cas. » En voyant le visage de Draco se fermer, il fronça les sourcils, et dit : « Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'utiliserais jamais sur un élève ce que j'ai appris auprès du Mage noir. J'ai changé. »

Malefoy le fixa un moment, plantant son regard froid et accusateur dans le sien ; puis il cracha par terre, et fit : « Menteur. Je sais très bien que tu es mangemort. »

Désignant du menton le bras gauche du jeune homme, où on pouvait, si on y regardait bien, distinguer la Marque des Ténèbres sous le tissu et le sang, Rogue lâcha : « Et alors ? Toi aussi. Tu es pourtant du côté de Dumbledore. »

Le jeune Serpentard fixa intensément son aîné, puis fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : pourquoi tu es là ? Si ce n'est pas pour m'interroger, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Il leva le menton avec arrogance et dit en souriant, plein d'aplomb : « Si c'est pour me tenir compagnie, laisse tomber … La solitude me va très bien. »

« Je suis venu te parler de Potter. »

Cette phrase tomba comme un couperet. Comme une sentence sans jugement.

Elle résonna presque comme une menace.

« Ah ? » se contenta de lâcher Draco, comme si ça ne le touchait pas particulièrement.

Peut-être était-ce le cas …

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Bien sûr, il ne tient qu'à moi de reprendre ma vie en mains. De la façonner comme je le souhaite._

_Mais malgré les beaux discours qu'on me tient, les promesses qu'on me fait, me laisserait-on faire ?_

_Me laissera-t-on être le seul maître de mon existence ?_

Avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione, avec qui on l'avait laissé seul pour un moment, Harry put sortir de son lit et se remettre debout. Tout en s'appuyant un peu lourdement sur son ami roux, l'adolescent tapota prudemment du pied par terre, puis, estimant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, il se détacha d'eux pour faire quelques pas.

« Super, tu es rétabli … » fit la Gryffondor, mais d'un ton dénué de tout enthousiasme. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de vouloir, mais, après avoir vu tant de fois son meilleur ami cette année tomber et se relever, elle avait du mal à se réjouir d'un nouveau rétablissement. En son âme et conscience, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle craignait maintenant plutôt la prochaine fois où il tomberait …

En priant toutefois pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Parce qu'elle-même craignait de ne plus trouver la force pour l'aider à se relever encore et encore. Après ce que leur avait révélé Harry, elle commençait même à se demander s'ils avaient raison de le relever chaque fois.

Après tout, ce que voulait le jeune homme était peut-être bien qu'on le laisse à terre, justement …

Ron, quant à lui, adressa un petit sourire à son camarade, puis lui dit d'un ton neutre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, vieux ? »

Le brun ne se tourna qu'à demi vers lui, et fit d'un ton se voulant nonchalant, tout en haussant les épaules :

« Je ne sais pas trop … »

Hermione, qui s'était assise au bord du lit d'infirmerie de son ami, lâcha d'une voix blanche, mais déterminée :

« Il faut que tu ailles voir Malefoy, Harry. »

Le brun tressauta à ce nom, et serra imperceptiblement les poings. Il posa ses prunelles vacillantes sur la jeune fille, qui détourna la tête vers la fenêtre, incapable d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Alors le Survivant tourna un regard interrogateur et presque suppliant vers Ron, ultime recours qu'il pouvait avoir.

Mais le rouquin, prenant sur lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, dit, d'un ton oscillant entre l'excuse et l'ordre :

« Elle a raison. Tu dois le faire. » Il assura : « C'est à toi de t'occuper de son cas. A toi et à personne d'autre. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Où est mon libre-arbitre dans ce monde où on décide de tout pour moi ? Ma voix peut-elle encore porter dans cette foule informe, où chaque individualité se meurt ?_

_Si je hurle, m'entendrez-vous ?_

_Si je me déchire, me verrez-vous ?_

_Si je disparais, viendrez-vous ? Oui, vous seriez là, pour me ramener dans la foule, pour me remettre dans les rangs … Je me dois de marcher au pas, d'être là où on veut que je sois._

_Et qu'importe, n'est-ce pas, que je sois perdu, que je ne sache pas moi-même où je dois aller, où je veux aller … Qu'importe, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'on décide pour moi, puisqu'on me montre le chemin, qu'importe que ma voix ne porte pas._

_Puisqu'on ne cherche pas à l'entendre._

_Puisque tout est écrit d'avance, dans votre histoire à vous._

« … veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous, c'est du passé maintenant ! Même si je te rouais de coups pour te punir de ça, ça n'y changerait rien ! »

« Oh mais ne te prive pas, si ça peut te soulager ! » s'écria Draco, entêté dans un comportement immature, lui permettant surtout, une fois de plus, de ne pas affronter directement les problèmes.

« La question n'est pas là ! » Rogue se calma un instant, pour ajouter : « De toutes façons, ça ne me soulagerait pas, et surtout, surtout, Draco, ça ne changerait rien pour Potter. » Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, et claqua d'un ton dur : « Le mal est déjà fait, pour lui. »

Draco jeta un autre regard noir de colère à son parrain, et se mit à faire les cent pas le long des barreaux, sans jamais lâcher l'adulte des yeux.

Enfin, après avoir soutenu le regard du jeune homme un moment, Rogue siffla, pointant un index accusateur sur l'autre :

« Ce que je veux, c'est que tu prennes conscience du mal que tu as fait. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je crois que tu n'en as même pas conscience … » Il secoua la tête, et murmura : « Tu n'as sans doute pas été élevé pour avoir un cœur. Je le sais, je suis comme toi. Mais tu as une tête, et tu aurais dû t'en servir … »

Arrêtant de marcher de long et large, l'adolescent blond regarda plus fixement son parrain, et sursauta légèrement en pensant y déceler un sentiment dont il ne pensait pas l'homme capable. Surtout pas à son égard.

De la pitié.

Pas de cette pitié insultante et blessante, non. De cette pitié pleine de compassion.

De compassion, et de regrets.

Et, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi ni réellement comment, Malefoy prit peur face à ce regard, face à ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez l'autre. De la compassion chez Rogue, des regrets pour ce qui lui était arrivé, non, c'était trop … Il recula de quelques pas, puis fit volte-face, et tapa de son poing droit dans le mur du fond, s'écriant, dans une rage aussi débordante qu'angoissante -mais seule capable paradoxalement d'endiguer cette angoisse encore plus forte qu'il éprouvait en cet instant :

« Tu as raison ! Je ne m'en rends pas compte, mais par-dessus tout, je m'en contrefiche ! Potter peut bien crever seul, ça n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi … »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Je sais que ce n'est qu'un mensonge ! Il compte pour toi, même si tu n'as sans doute jamais su comment te comporter avec lui … » s'écria Rogue, perdant un instant sa retenue. Il se reprit un peu, et dit d'une voix vibrante, comme s'il voulait autant convaincre le jeune homme que lui : « Il compte pour toi, Draco … »

S'avançant avec brusquerie vers l'homme, l'adolescent blond s'écria :

« Non ! Ca, c'est ce que tu voudrais croire ! C'est toi qui veut te convaincre de ça … Mais tu le sais, depuis toujours, que je n'en ai rien à faire de Potter … »

Tapant du plat de la main avec force sur un des barreaux, Severus sortit cette fois complètement de ses gonds, et il hurla à son filleul, le faisant même trembler tant sa fureur était impressionnante :

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard fini, Draco ! Ne sois pas comme ton putain de père, ne sois pas celui qu'on a voulu faire de toi ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu vaux mieux que ce sale petit prétentieux imbu de lui-même et égoïste que les Serpentards encensent … » Il renifla, et poursuivit, avec une force égale, voire décuplée : « Quelle vie vaudrait d'être vécue sans attaches, Draco ? Dis-moi ! Potter ne méritait pas ce que tu lui as fait … Tu crois peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez souffert ? » Il leva un instant les yeux au ciel, puis reporta un regard noir sur le jeune homme : « Merlin sait que je n'aime pas ce gosse, oui … Mais il en avait assez bavé, merde ! »

« Et alors ? Je n'allais pas lui tenir la main pour le consoler de ses bobos, non plus … » tenta avec provocation Draco.

« Peut-être pas, non ! Mais dans ce cas, tu aurais au moins pu lui foutre la paix. Mais non ! Ca c'était trop pour Draco Malefoy ! Il fallait aller emmerder Potter, hein ? Il fallait encore lui foutre des coups, le jeter plus bas que terre, parce que sinon ce n'était pas drôle ! Sinon ce n'était pas jouissif ! Mais le problème, dans toute cette putain d'histoire, c'est qu'au fond, tu n'as même pas eu les couilles de l'achever … »

« Quoi ? » fit l'autre, ne comprenant plus bien où voulait en venir son parrain. Lui reprochait-il d'avoir fait du mal au Survivant … ou de ne pas lui en avoir fait assez ?

Tendant un bras à travers les barreaux de la cellule, Rogue attrapa l'adolescent par le col de sa chemise, et le tira sans ménagement vers lui. Draco poussa un petit cri de douleur quand ses côtes rencontrèrent les barreaux en métal, mais il n'ajouta rien, trop effrayé. Dardant ses prunelles vibrantes de colère et de reproches sur son filleul, Severus Rogue souffla :

« Harry Potter était si mal, cet été, il n'en pouvait tellement plu de tout ce qui l'avait vécu et de tout ce qui l'attendait encore, qu'il s'est presque laissé tuer par son oncle. Il l'a laissé le battre jusqu'à l'inconscience, et si Dumbledore et moi n'étions pas intervenus, ce garçon ne serait sans doute plus parmi nous aujourd'hui … Peut-être que ça t'aurait fait plaisir, d'ailleurs … » accusa-t-il avec fureur.

Et comme Draco secouait la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux dilatés d'horreur, l'homme ajouta :

« Tu vois à quoi ta Némésis en était réduite ? Putain, il était si mal qu'il s'est presque laissé tuer par son oncle, et toi … putain, toi tu l'achèves ! »

Il repoussa l'adolescent si fort que Draco en tomba par terre, s'écroulant au sol un mètre plus loin. Toisant l'autre avec un mépris indescriptible, Rogue finit par cracher par terre, et dire, avant de repartir :

« Si après ça tu peux encore te regarder dans une glace sans avoir honte, alors bravo. Il se trouvera sûrement des gens pour t'applaudir pour ça, Draco. Sois-en sûr. »

Il fit demi-tour après ça, disparaissant dans le couloir sombre, sans un bruit. Sans un mot de plus.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter après cela, de toutes façons.

Rien.

Draco resta pendant de longues minutes assis là, seul, sur ce sol inconfortable, sans que rien ne vienne troubler le silence qui l'avait entouré dès le départ de Rogue. Son esprit n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se remettre de ce choc qu'il avait reçu que d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre, d'abord lointains et étouffés, puis plus proches.

Sans esquisser un geste, les bras ballants devant lui, Malefoy releva lentement la tête … et bloqua son regard sur celui qui se trouvait face à lui.

Lui.

Là.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Malefoy. » fit Harry Potter.

Et ça sonnait juste comme une condamnation à mort.


	32. You're poison in my veins

Bonjour,

Voici certainement le plus long et plus important chapitre de cette fic, du moins un de ceux qui a sûrement le plus d'importance. On l'attendait depuis si longtemps, en plus, cette fameuse confrontation Potter/Malefoy !

Ce fut un chapitre réellement très dur à écrire, et j'en suis ressortie contente sans l'être totalement … Disons que c'est un sentiment particulier : je me dis que j'aurais pu l'écrire de tant de façons différentes, rajouter ou au contraire enlever tant de choses. Et puisque je pourrais toujours trouver quelque chose à y redire, j'ai aussi et surtout décidé de publier le premier jet que j'en ai fait, sans chercher à le modifier.

On dit souvent que c'est la première mouture qui est la bonne, et comme j'écris cette fic de façon très impulsive tant elle prend aux tripes, je me suis dit que même s'il y avait des imperfections ou des choses que j'aurais pu améliorer, cette version là était certainement la plus proche de ce que je voulais dire …

Bien sûr, comme toujours, vous êtes seuls juges de ce travail, alors à vous de plonger dans ce nouveau chapitre, et de voir s'il saura vous toucher … J'espère !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +.

Je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre cette suite …

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 32 : You're poison in my veins

_Ce foutu destin, vous ne le tiendrez pas seuls dans vos mains. Vous n'y toucherez pas sans que j'ai mon mot à dire ! Il m'appartient aussi, et aussi nombreux que vous serez pour m'y enchaîner, je garderais toujours une partie de mon libre-arbitre._

_Parce que si je ne dis rien, si je me laisse guider les yeux fermés ... parce que si je m'abandonne à votre entière volonté ... si je vous suis sans savoir qui je suis ..._

_Je m'aliène._

_Si je m'aliène, je deviens fou._

_Si je deviens fou, je voudrais mourir._

_Et si je meurs, que ferez-vous ? Que ferez-vous ? Vous me ramènerez encore à la vie, encore et encore, jusqu'à réussir à me façonner à votre désir propre ?_

_Quitte à tout recommencer, quitte à me perdre encore et encore ..._

Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy restèrent un long moment à se fixer, après ces mots. La sentence était tombée, mais pas encore la hache sur l'échafaud. La fin n'était pas encore venue.

Mais elle était en route.

Elle n'était pas loin.

Enfin, comme en une reddition feinte, le brun baissa les yeux. Presque par réflexe, le blond en fit autant, suivant le regard de l'autre, cherchant à savoir où il portait … Ses prunelles orage finirent par atterrir sur son bras gauche. Il jeta un regard furtif au Survivant, mais celui-ci n'affichait aucune colère. Aucune surprise.

Juste une expression de vague tristesse. D'ébauche d'excuse.

Mais qui ne dura pas.

Draco se cacha alors de sa main droite l'avant-bras gauche, bien qu'il sut à ce moment-là que le Gryffondor, de là où il était, n'avait pas vu la Marque.

Pas encore.

Il avait encore un sursis pour cette question-là. Mais tant d'autres se bousculaient déjà sûrement aux lèvres de Potter, qu'il se doutait qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne pour autant. Il avait obtenu un sursis.

Pas l'amnistie.

Sans émotion apparente, Potter annonça, le regard vers le sol : « J'ai retrouvé la mémoire. »

Malefoy eut l'impression de se prendre une deuxième claque. Une deuxième douche froide.

La journée était pleine, trop chargée pour lui.

Harry qui se meurt, Potter qui revient. Ca faisait beaucoup, tout ça. Même pour Draco Malefoy.

« Oh merde … » ne put que lâcher le Serpentard, en se mordant la lèvre.

L'adolescent releva un regard amusé vers lui, et dit avec une triste ironie :

« Non, non, non, tu te trompes … Dans ces cas-là, on doit plutôt dire « félicitations », ou « tu dois être soulagé » … Ce genre de trucs, tu vois. »

Se relevant avec quelques difficultés -sa main droite ne quittant pas son avant-bras gauche-, Draco fit quelques pas, sans toutefois franchir le mètre qui les séparait, et dit dans un sourire factice, tentant lui aussi de se montrer goguenard :

« Et bien, félicitations, alors. »

Le sourire de Harry disparut, et il lâcha d'un ton sombre, tout en agrippant les barreaux de la cellule, comme s'il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose -pour se contenir, ou ne pas tomber, peut-être :

« Ca ne me fait pas rire. »

« Mais moi non plus … » répondit l'autre du tac au tac, tout en allant s'adosser contre le mur du fond. Il planta enfin ses prunelles grises dans les émeraudes sombres, et ajouta, très sérieux : « Moi non plus, ça ne me fait pas rire. J'imagine très bien ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment … »

Les doigts de l'adolescent brun se resserrèrent autour d'un des barreaux.

« Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, au contraire … »

« D'accord, Potter ! Alors quoi ? » s'exclama soudain Malefoy, en faisant un pas en avant et en écartant les bras. « Alors quoi, tu vas me punir parce que j'ai été très méchant ? »

Les yeux de Harry se détournèrent une seconde sur la droite, avant de revenir se planter sur son interlocuteur :

« C'est ce que tu voudrais ? »

Tapant son torse de son poing droit, Draco répliqua, faisant un grand mouvement de tête qui acheva de décoiffer ses cheveux emmêlés :

« Non, c'est ce que tu voudrais, toi ! » Il tourna la tête, déglutit péniblement, puis leva un doigt accusateur vers le Gryffondor, grondant avec colère : « C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu ! Tu n'as toujours attendu qu'une occasion pour m'abattre, tu attendais le moment d'avoir enfin le dessus ! »

Secouant la tête lentement de droite à gauche, Potter répondit, acerbe :

« Ne m'attribue pas tes désirs, veux-tu ? »

« Ah, tu crois ça ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais moi ? » fit l'autre en haussant les sourcils. Il s'avança, goguenard, vers Harry, et redemanda : « Tu crois que c'est ce que je désirais, mmh ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. » Un lourd silence se posa entre eux, et Draco s'arrêta à un mètre de Harry, le fixant, une boule au ventre. De la peur ? De la haine ?

Autre chose ?

Qui aurait pu dire ?

Enfin, le brun soupira et dit, détournant la tête : « C'est ce que j'imagine, en tout cas. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais fait ce que tu as fait ... »

Venant s'adosser contre les barreaux de fer rouillé, à trente centimètres à peine à la droite de Potter, Malefoy jeta la tête en arrière, et questionna d'un air détaché, presque sur le ton de la conversation :

« Oh, et qu'ai-je donc fait ? »

Le Gryffondor leva un regard surpris vers l'adolescent, puis soupira et dit, tout en s'adossant lui aussi contre la grille :

« Il faut toujours que tu sois comme ça, Malefoy … »

« Comment ? »

« A esquiver les questions. A détourner les problèmes. Tu ne fais que fuir … »

« Et toi alors ? » s'exclama le blond.

« Pareil pour moi. » admit le Survivant, tout en agrippant derrière lui les barreaux. Comme si ça le rassurait -ou l'apaisait- de sentir ce métal froid au creux de ses doigts. Il laissa passer encore un moment, puis reprit : « Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question … »

« Laquelle ? » Draco avait décidemment envie de se montrer joueur, ce soir. Comme s'il se retrouvait en terrain connu, face à Potter, et que cette situation le rassurait.

L'apaisait.

« Celle que je n'ai pas envie de poser. Tu le sais très bien. » Harry jeta sa tête doucement en arrière, contre la grille, et tourna la regard vers la gauche, vers le blond qui, lui, tournait consciencieusement son attention ailleurs.

Joueur, mais pas téméraire, le dragon, ce soir.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait tout ça ? » demanda le brun d'une toute petite voix, comme dans un souffle. Une voix presque touchante, mais aussi presque misérable.

Donnant un coup de pied dans un barreau derrière lui, Draco s'écria alors, le regard toujours fixé vers le mur à côté de lui :

« Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ? Hein, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Pourquoi je t'ai tendu la main, pourquoi je t'ai donné cette putain de tendresse, pourquoi je t'ai pris dans mes bras pendant ta putain de foutue amnésie, c'est ça ? » Il s'écarta brusquement de la grille pour faire volte-face vers le brun, et s'écria tout en accrochant un barreau juste devant le Survivant, ne laissant leurs visages qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre : « C'est ça que tu veux savoir ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ! » s'écria Harry, sa première surprise passée. Il empoigna lui aussi les barreaux, et suivit Draco quand celui-ci recommença à faire des allers-retours comme un lion en cage. Courant presque pour le suivre dans ses cheminements, le brun tentait de capter son regard, et demanda en gémissant : « Oui, Draco … Pourquoi pas ? Explique-moi ça, si tu veux … »

Enfin, le Serpentard stoppa net, et se tourna vers son vis-à-vis. Plantant sur lui un regard dur et froid, plus douloureux pour Harry que tous ceux qu'il avait pu recevoir de sa part depuis sept ans, Malefoy susurra avec un sourire satisfait :

« Si j'ai fait tout ça, Potter, c'était bien pour saisir cette occasion où je te cueillerais au plus bas de ta faiblesse, où, alors que tu serais plus bas que terre, je pourrais me moquer de toi … et te faire encore plus mal. » Il eut cette expression moqueuse et hautaine que Harry Potter lui connaissait si bien, quand il dit avec satisfaction : « Je me suis joué de toi, Potter … Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Mais contrairement à ce que vous croyez, je ne suis pas immortel._

_Contrairement à ce surnom qu'on m'a donné à ma naissance, je ne survivrais pas éternellement._

_J'ai mes limites, moi aussi._

Le Survivant encaissa le choc, et murmura, après avoir avalé sa salive -mais rien n'y faisait, sa gorge lui paraissait toujours aussi sèche depuis quelques minutes :

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Dommage. » Draco haussa les épaules, puis alla s'asseoir dos au mur du fond. Il posa le bras droit sur son genou plié devant lui, et ajouta, désinvolte : « Dommage, parce qu'il te faudra te contenter de ça. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible … »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? »

Harry leva un visage incrédule vers l'autre, et s'exclama :

« Ce n'est pas possible que tu n'aies que ça à me dire. Tu dois me dire autre chose ! Tu dois me dire autre chose … »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te devrais ça, Potter … » fit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

Secouant la tête, le brun répliqua :

« Non, tu ne comprends pas, Draco ! Tu dois me donner mieux que ça … pour toi. Dans ton propre intérêt. Sinon ils ne te relâcheront pas ! Tu dois sauver ta peau … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? » répondit le blond, sceptique. Il ajouta d'un ton dur, tout en se relevant : « Tu vas me faire croire maintenant que tu te soucies de moi ? Que tu crains pour ma vie ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, ce que je deviens ? » Il parut réfléchir un instant, puis ajouta avec un sourire : « A moins que tu ne sois tellement maso ou héroïque que tu te foutes de ce qui peut t'arriver à toi, tant que moi, ton bourreau, je ne crèv … »

« Mais ferme-la, putain, Malefoy ! » rugit alors Harry, cette fois hors de lui. « Ca te ferait donc si mal d'admettre qu'on puisse s'inquiéter pour toi, ou quoi ? »

« Peut-être bien, oui ! » hurla en retour le Serpentard. « Surtout venant de toi, le balafré ! Vu notre passé, comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ? Comment veux-tu que je puisse penser que tu pourrais réellement me vouloir du bien ? »

Presque choqué de ces mots, le Gryffondor recula d'un pas, et balbutia d'un ton d'évidence :

« Je l'ai bien fait, moi … »

« Mais tu étais amnésique, enfin ! » Malefoy eut un geste d'agacement, puis sembla avoir une idée. Il planta son regard dans celui de Harry, et dit, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres : « Je vais te donner une preuve qui achèvera de te prouver que non, ton bien-être ne compte pas à mes yeux, Potter … » Et lentement, sans esquisser la moindre grimace de douleur malgré la souffrance que lui procurait ce geste, le Serpentard décolla, lambeau après lambeau, le tissu ensanglanté de son bras gauche.

Dévoilant, seconde après seconde, sous les yeux de Harry Potter, qui s'agrandissaient d'horreur au fur et à mesure, la Marque des Ténèbres. Le signe de son appartenance au camp de Voldemort.

En voyant ce dessin sombre et écoeurant s'enrubanner autour du bras du blond, le Survivant sentit un grand blanc se faire dans sa tête, et son estomac se nouer, se contracter, se révulser. Il recula de trois pas, tituba, puis se pencha, s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur derrière lui, pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Draco le regarda faire, les traits impassibles, ne manifestant pas la moindre émotion.

Enfin, quand le brun eut fini, et qu'il s'essuyait la bouche à genoux sur le sol, des larmes de fatigue aux yeux, et le souffle court, Malefoy dit d'un ton dur :

« C'est ça que tu veux que je dise en plus, Potter ? Tu as vu ce que tu redoutais. L'homme que tu as cru aimer, l'homme qui t'a soutenu, qui t'a embrassé, qui t'a même fait l'amour, cet homme-là, que tu prenais pour un proche, voilà ce qu'il est … Potter, je suis un mangemort. »

Il releva le menton, et toisa Harry tandis que celui-ci levait vers lui un regard suppliant et incrédule :

« Désolé de te décevoir, Potter, mais maintenant que tu es revenu à toi, tu vas peut-être enfin réaliser que je n'ai fait que te leurrer depuis le début. Je ne t'aime pas, Potter. »

Il planta ses prunelles dures dans celles de Harry, et dit dans un murmure :

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_J'ai mes limites, moi aussi._

_Et je ne suis pas loin de les atteindre._

Le cri que poussa Harry, quand son cerveau consentit à se raccorder de nouveau au reste de son être, à son corps vibrant de douleur, avait dû s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il résonna en écho longtemps dans les cachots où ils se trouvaient, s'amplifiant et se déformant, comme si mille fantômes agonisants le poussaient en même temps.

Puis, enfin, tout se tut.

Tout s'apaisa.

Sauf les battements de cœur des deux protagonistes de cette triste et cruelle tragédie.

Tout s'apaisa, puis Malefoy rouvrit les hostilités, comme si Harry n'avait pas hurlé, n'avait pas à moitié agonisé dans ce cri de souffrance pure :

« Tu es une insulte au sang-pur que je suis, espèce de sang-mêlé. Tu es un poison dans mes veines, Potter … Et si je me suis uni à toi, il a ensuite fallu que je me débarrasse du poison que tu avais mis dans mon sang. » Il eut un ricanement cruel, et ajouta de son ton traînant et assuré : « Comme tous les serpents, je sais parfaitement comment me débarrasser du venin, surtout quand celui-ci risque d'être nocif : il suffit de le remplacer par un autre poison. » Il leva de nouveau son bras gauche, narguant presque le brun en affichant sa Marque : « J'ai remplacé ton poison par un autre. Plus pur. Plus … »

Se redressant, Harry, toute colère et toute énergie retrouvées, s'écria :

« Ne me ressers pas tes histoires de sang pur et de castes, Malefoy ! Ca ce n'est pas toi, ça c'est ce que tu veux tenter de paraître … Je ne comprends pas, je ne te comprends plus … Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu … que tu prennes cette décision. » Il ferma les yeux, et trembla légèrement, avant de les rouvrir et de continuer d'une voix hésitante : « J'ai l'impression que je viens d'émerger d'un long brouillard, où je ne voyais plus bien à trois pas devant moi. D'accord, Malefoy, d'accord … » fit-il en levant une main devant lui, et en fixant l'autre : « D'accord, tu m'as peut-être leurré, mais je ne les ai pas inventés, tes gestes tendres … »

« Une mascarade, oui ! »

« Et tous ces baisers … »

« Je violais ton âme à chaque fois que nos lèvres se touchaient … Tu aurais dû me voir vomir après, tant j'étais dégoutté. » ricana l'autre, tout en esquissant une grimace écoeurée.

« Ces caresses, et toutes les fois où tu … »

« Où je te baisais ? Oui, Potter, pas la peine de jouer au prude. Oui, je t'ai baisé. Et alors ? Tu ne vas venir porter réclamation maintenant, hein ? » Il eut un sourire suintant de perversion, aussi insultant qu'un crachat : « Vu les cris de pucelle soumise que tu poussais, je peux te dire que tu aimais ça, alors ne viens pas me … » Il poussa un hurlement, alors que, sans prévenir, le Survivant venait de lui jeter un sort d'attaque sur l'épaule gauche.

La main encore fumante de l'incantation qu'il avait invoquée, le brun frémit d'une colère menaçante :

« Comment oses-tu me dire ça, sale ordure ? Tu as abusé de moi, tu as profité de ma faiblesse … je n'étais pas moi-même, bordel ! Quel homme es-tu donc pour abuser de moi alors que je ne pouvais pas plus me rappeler de qui j'étais de ce que nous étions avant ? De tous les coups bas que tu m'as faits, celui-là est sans doute le plus vil, le plus misérable, le plus abject de tous … »

« Oh ça va, Potter, ne viens pas pleurer maintenant ! Tu y as trouvé ton compte, à l'époque … »

« Mais dans quelle langue je dois te le dire, putain ? JE N'ETAIS PAS MOI-MEME ! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais … »

Draco ricana, et dit en jetant un regard en coin à l'autre, bien que restant à une distance prudente :

« Crois-moi, tu le savais parfaitement … Je ne te connaissais d'ailleurs pas ces talents de … »

Il ne put achever sa phrase : le regard haineux que lui jeta Harry suffit à lui glacer le sang comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire ces sept dernières années. D'un ton d'une lenteur effrayante tant elle semblait n'être que la partie visible d'un volcan prêt à exploser, le brun dit :

« Malefoy, tu crois sincèrement que si j'avais été moi-même j'aurais pu me comporter comme ça avec toi ? Tu crois réellement que j'aurais pu t'aimer, toi ? » Reculant d'un pas et dévisageant le Serpentard comme s'il découvrait seulement maintenant combien la personne qu'il avait en face de lui n'était en fait pas un homme mais un monstre indescriptible, il murmura : « Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir être autre chose aux yeux de quelqu'un que la personne cruelle et abominable que tu es ? Tu as peut-être réussi à me bercer d'illusions le temps de mon amnésie, mais maintenant que tout m'est revenu … maintenant je me rends compte que moi non plus, je ne t'aime pas. »

Il lui fit signe d'approcher, et Draco, déconcerté, ne sachant plus bien où il en était, vint se placer à quelques centimètres à peine de la grille. Harry eut alors un sourire étonnamment doux, qui fit monter d'un cran les sourcils du blond, puis le Survivant tendit le bras à travers les barreaux, effleurant doucement la joue de l'adolescent … avant de l'attraper par l'arrière de la tête et de lui plaquer brusquement le visage contre la grille. Le blond poussa un hurlement de douleur, avant de serrer les dents pour réprimer ses larmes.

Et là, approchant ses lèvres tout près de l'oreille de l'autre, Potter glissa à Malefoy :

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

Et il le relâcha sans aucun ménagement, avant de tourner les talons, et de disparaître dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui Draco Malefoy qui se retrouvait, une fois de plus, seul.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Dans la jungle qu'est notre vie, seuls survivent les loups solitaires. J'aurais dû le savoir, depuis le temps. J'aurais dû, et pourtant, je ne voulais pas comprendre cette réalité._

_On naît seul, on vit seul._

_On mourra seul._

_Je ne voulais pas comprendre que dans la nuit où j'avançais, si aucune lumière ne venait, ce n'était pas parce que je ne savais pas chercher. C'était parce que personne n'était là pour allumer la chandelle, au bout du chemin._

_Aucun phare dans la nuit, pour moi._

_Aucun phare dans la nuit, pour aucun homme._

Après avoir reçu la visite de Mme Pomfresh, qui l'avait soigné sans lui adresser un seul mot ni un seul regard, Draco s'attendait à ce qu'un elfe de maison lui apporte son repas, ce soir-là. Il savait que Dumbledore avait demandé à ce qu'il soit nourri et bien traité, tout prisonnier soit-il.

Mais l'adolescent ne s'attendait malgré tout pas à ce que son dîner lui soit servi par le directeur lui-même !

C'est donc avec un étonnement non feint qu'il accueillit son quatrième visiteur de la journée :

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » Il sauta sur ses pieds, et vint agripper les barreaux, le visage s'éclairant d'un espoir juvénile : « Vous êtes venu … me sortir d'ici ? »

Le vieil homme vint jusque devant son élève, et lui sourit doucement, non sans lui tapoter gentiment de la main ses poings enroulés autour des barreaux. Enfin, le sorcier hocha la tête affirmativement, répondant à la question de l'adolescent.

Les yeux de Malefoy s'ouvrirent de surprise, et il laissa éclater sa joie incrédule :

« Vraiment ? C'est … c'est sûr, c'est vrai, vous allez me laisser partir ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Oui, mais mange d'abord. » proposa le vieil homme, tout en sortant de sa poche une demie miche de pain et une pomme. « Tu dois reprendre des forces. »

Le Serpentard prit avec une avidité non feinte les aliments qui lui tendait l'autre, et mordit dedans à pleines dents, sans demander son reste. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore observait le jeune homme, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres. Il passa même son bras à travers les barreaux, comme Harry un peu plus tôt, mais lui s'arrêta à une caresse sur les cheveux blonds, poussiéreux et emmêlés.

Draco leva un regard étonné vers son aîné, qui lui souffla alors, sincèrement compatissant :

« Tu as été durement éprouvé, mon enfant. » Les yeux d'ordinaire pétillants de malice s'assombrirent encore un peu, et il ajouta : « Vous n'êtes pas gâtés par les évènements, tous autant que vous êtes. » Puis il retira sa main, et ajouta d'un ton sérieux, à tel point que le blond en oublia même de mâcher son bout de pain pendant une minute, fixant l'autre avec surprise : « Mais nous sommes tous responsables des évènements qui se produisent. Ce sont nos choix et nos actes qui déterminent notre avenir. Et comme chercher à changer le cours du passé est trop dangereux et aléatoire, il convient à chacun de nous de décider de ce que nous devons faire pour tracer la route que nous désirons suivre … »

« Professeur … » commença Draco, mais l'homme lui adressa un petit sourire, tout en posant son index sur ses lèvres ridées … Les mots, les explications, n'avaient plus leur place. Ou pas encore. L'adolescent se tut donc, et finit de manger rapidement.

Après cela, Dumbledore sortit une lourde clé de la poche de sa robe, et ouvrit la grille qui le séparait encore de son élève. Draco sortit, et se planta devant le vieux sorcier, ne sachant que dire, mais sentant qu'il ne pouvait partir sans rien ajouter. Ce fut finalement le vieil homme qui dit, posant une main sur l'épaule du Serpentard :

« Draco, nous te relâchons parce que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé l'autre soir à Harry Potter. Du moins, pas directement. Tu es libre de partir, maintenant. » Il marqua une pause, comme pour donner plus d'ampleur à ce qui allait suivre, puis ajouta : « Tu es libre maintenant d'emprunter le chemin qui doit être le tien. » Il sourit avec confiance, et dit : « Je sais que tu choisiras le bon, mon enfant. »

Il tapota l'épaule de Malefoy, puis le poussa gentiment vers le couloir menant à la sortie. Draco commença à partir, puis se retourna et demanda :

« Mais … vous ne craignez pas que je … que je ne fasse pas ce que vous attendez de moi ? » Il se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas bien comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Albus leva son regard perçant sur lui, et répondit seulement :

« Ce sont nos choix, Draco, qui montrent ce que nous sommes réellement. » Il fixa intensément l'adolescent, qui crut alors déceler dans le regard du vieil homme une étincelle de cette vitalité passée : « Il est maintenant temps pour toi de faire tes propres choix. Tu as déjà commencé à les faire, d'ailleurs. A toi de continuer dans la direction qui te semblera la meilleure … »


	33. There is no justice

Bonjour à tous,

Je tiens une fois de plus à m'excuser de mon effroyable retard pour la suite de _Fallen angels_, mais cette fin d'année est très chargée pour moi (faut dire, la fin des études, c'est pas rien !). Je serais sans doute encore occupée dans les semaines à venir, mais je pense pouvoir retrouver petit à petit un rythme de publication plus soutenu : )

Ce chapitre-ci est assez long lui aussi, parce que je tenais à aller jusqu'au bout de l'événement sur lequel je le clos. Bon, finalement je n'ai pas encore réussi à tout mettre, malgré mes efforts, alors l'action se poursuivra sur le chapitre suivant ; mais vous avez déjà de quoi vous mettre l'eau à la bouche avec ce qui suit …

Et une fois de plus, merci à vous tous qui me suivez si gentiment sur cette fic, ça me touche beaucoup !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +.

Je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre cette suite …

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 33 : There is no justice

_Les ténèbres se referment sur moi, m'extrayant brutalement de cet endroit que j'avais trouvé … Un endroit assez paisible, avec un peu de lumière._

_Je n'y suis plus, et j'ai l'horrible impression que je ne pourrais jamais y retourner._

_Pire, je crois même que j'ai rêvé cet endroit. Il n'existe pas. Il n'a jamais existé. Une illusion._

_Tout ça n'était qu'une illusion, et on m'en a tiré. A tout jamais._

_Il ne me reste plus que la réalité …_

_Et les ténèbres._

Quand Harry revint vers le tableau gardant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, les larmes obscurcissaient tellement sa vue qu'il faillit ne pas voir Ron et Hermione, assis devant la porte, qui l'attendaient.

Il s'arrêta juste avant de leur rentrer dedans, et son amie s'exclama alors :

« Oh, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'était … » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « C'était si horrible que ça ? »

Ron se leva également, pour venir poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son camarade.

Essuyant ses larmes comme il le pouvait, le brun inspira pour tenter de reprendre contenance, et dit dans un souffle :

« Ce mec … je le déteste. Je le déteste vraiment ! »

Hermione hocha la tête, indiquant par là qu'elle comprenait, mais soudain le Survivant, sans rien pouvoir contrôler, éclata en sanglots. La brune le prit alors dans ses bras, et lui chuchota doucement :

« Chut, ça va aller. Ca va aller … »

« Mione, je le déteste tellement, si tu savais ! » balbutia l'adolescent entre deux sanglots.

Elle continua à lui caresser le dos pour l'apaiser, tout en jetant des petits regards désolés à Ron, qui ne put lui répondre que par un haussement d'épaules. Le rouquin était aussi désemparé que son amie : ce n'était pas en soi une grande nouvelle que Harry Potter déteste Draco Malefoy ; en revanche, que ça le mette dans un état pareil, c'était plutôt inattendu.

Les deux Gryffondors s'étaient davantage attendus à voir revenir leur meilleur ami en colère, voire hors de lui, ou même satisfait d'avoir collé la trempe de sa vie au Prince des Serpentards … mais le voir revenir effondré, en larmes, ça, non, ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

Heureusement pour eux, le brun transforma vite cette douleur en un accès de colère dans lequel ils le reconnurent davantage : il s'extrait de l'étreinte de ses amis, et balayant rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de manche, il jura entre ses dents :

« Je lui conseille sérieusement de ne plus croiser mon chemin ! Si ces barreaux ne nous avaient pas séparés, je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais fait … »

« Des barreaux ? Quoi ! Il était … enfermé ? » s'offusqua Hermione, visiblement pas au courant de ce détail.

Le brun hocha la tête : « Oui, dans un des anciens cachots de Poudlard. »

Ron éclata de rire, et précisa : « Finalement, il est juste là où tout Serpentard qui se respecte doit être, au fond … non ? » finit-il d'une voix minable, en voyant sa camarade lui jeter un regard courroucé.

En colère, elle ajouta, si fort que les deux garçons durent lui demander de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas alerter les autres Gryffondors qui devaient à présent être couchés :

« Franchement je trouve ce comportement ignoble ! Même s'il s'agit de Malefoy, je ne trouve pas qu'on devrait employer de telles méthodes. C'était bien la peine de jeter hors de Poudlard la grande inquisitrice, si c'était pour … »

Désignant son propre avant-bras gauche, vierge évidemment de toute marque, Ron dit : « Hermione, dois-je te rappeler le joli petit dessin qu'arborait ton cher Malefoy, ou quoi ? »

« Oh pitié, moi ne me le rappelle pas ! » s'exclama Harry. Il avait pâli, et les deux autres se turent alors. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer combien cela avait été douloureux pour le jeune homme de découvrir à quel point son ennemi était horrible -eux en avaient déjà été si choqués, alors pour Harry …

Mais ils étaient au contraire bien loin de mesurer combien leur affrontement avait été douloureux, combien le brun en était bouleversé.

Leur faisant un petit signe de la tête, il leur proposa de retourner s'installer dans la salle commune, où ils seraient plus à l'aise … et où ils ne risqueraient pas de tomber sur un Rusard n'ayant cure des états d'âme du Survivant et de ses amis, et qui ne se gênerait pas pour les punir pour tapage nocturne.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_C'est comme si tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois n'avait pas existé. Comme si strictement rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu._

_Je me retrouve dans les mêmes situations qu'avant, entouré des mêmes personnes, avec le même avenir devant moi. Tout m'est si familier, tout est si balisé, si confortable, si … si écoeurant._

_Comment pourrais-je faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Merlin !_

_J'ai vécu, je suis mort. Je suis revenu. Mais pas comme avant._

_Vous pouvez peut-être y croire, c'est votre choix si vous voulez fermer les yeux là-dessus. Mais moi, moi je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire comme si tout ça n'avait pas eu lieu. Je ne peux pas, même si je ferme les yeux._

_Même si je le voulais._

_Parce que c'est gravé en moi._

En sentant l'air frais lui fouetter les joues, Draco frissonna, et réalisa qu'il était dehors. Comme si ses pas l'avaient guidé jusqu'à l'enceinte du château sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il prit conscience seulement maintenant qu'il était dehors. Libre.

Plus aucun barreau ne bloquait son passage, à présent. Plus aucune geôle ne le maintenait prisonnier. Les seules entraves qui pourraient encore le retenir ne se trouvaient plus qu'en lui, à présent.

Mais, à chaque pas que le jeune homme faisait dehors, à chaque mètre qu'il mettait entre lui et Poudlard, son hésitation s'amenuisait.

Quand il rabattit sur son visage le capuchon de sa cape, ses dernières appréhensions s'envolèrent.

Et quand il prit la direction de sa dernière mission, il ne tremblait plus. Il s'était décidé.

Il savait pour qui il se battrait. A vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait choisi son camp, et sa décision ne vacillerait pas plus ce soir-là qu'elle n'avait vacillé les autres jours.

Simplement, aujourd'hui, il savait que vraiment plus rien d'autre ne comptait en dehors de ça. Son cœur était vide. Vide de doute, vide d'hésitation.

Vide de sentiment.

Rien, plus rien ne le retenait.

Il resserra doucement ses doigts autour de sa baguette, et se fondit dans les ténèbres, disparaissant de la vue du château, où seules quelques lumières tardives brillaient encore, pâles étoiles tremblantes dans cette nuit d'hiver …

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Non, le passé ne s'oubliera pas cette fois. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu, mais …_

_Mais oui, je sais que je dois aller de l'avant. Je le sais, mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. D'un peu d'aide._

_J'ai besoin de m'y faire. De me dire que oui, ça s'est passé._

_Que non, on ne peut pas revenir là-dessus._

_Que peut-être, je m'en remettrais …_

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria Hermione, bouleversée, en entendant les derniers mots de Harry. Ron jeta à la jeune fille un petit regard de reproche et d'anxiété mêlés, mais elle secoua la tête pour le rassurer : elle leur avait jeté un sort de silence, et ce n'était pas la seule lumière venant de l'âtre qui pourrait réveiller leurs camarades.

Elle reporta ensuite un visage désolé vers le Survivant, qui réprima alors un soupir agacé -il était heureux de les retrouver, mais leur pitié, ça, non, ça ne lui avait pas manqué ! Mais sachant que c'était davantage de la compassion, et que cela trahissait surtout leur réelle inquiétude et affection pour lui, il prit sur lui, et ajouta même :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ça en a l'air … »

« Et comment est-ce que cela serait possible ! » se récria-t-elle, aussi outrée que sceptique.

Cette fois ce fut Ron qui vint appuyer les propos de Hermione. Il posa un regard entendu sur Harry, et ajouta d'une voix plus mesurée :

« C'est vrai, Harry. On ne peut qu'imaginer combien ça t'a fait mal de plonger comme ça tant de fois de suite dans ta pensine, et de … » Il eut une grimace vaguement nauséeuse, et le brun trouva très juste la réaction de son camarade : lui-même n'avait pas été loin de l'overdose de souvenirs et de souffrance, après s'être tant soûlé avec la pensine …

Il baissa la tête, et fixa ses chaussures, pensif. Ses deux amis restèrent silencieux, digérant eux-mêmes comme ils le pouvaient le récit que venait de leur faire Harry sur une partie de ce qu'il avait vécu durant ces mois d'amnésie.

Evènements dont il avait gardé un souvenir intact, malheureusement, cette fois.

« Il n'y a décidemment pas de justice … » soupira Hermione, après un moment. Enfoncée dans son fauteuil, elle regardait la lune dehors, et ajouta, presque plus pour elle-même que pour les adolescents : « Ce que tu voulais vraiment oublier, tu n'as pas pu. Et tout ça reste en toi, comme si on avait droit de ne garder que le pire … »

Presque sur un ton de reproches -mais sans l'être réellement : après tout, lui-même avait été le premier à se battre pour qu'on redonne ses souvenirs à Harry-, Ron glissa à son amie :

« Faut dire, avec une pensine, aussi … »

La brune lui renvoya un regard où se disputaient la rancune et l'excuse.

Relevant seulement maintenant la tête vers les deux autres, Harry dit, sortant visiblement d'une longue réflexion :

« N'empêche, je me demande un truc … » Il s'arrêta de nouveau, réfléchissant, et ses amis attendirent, silencieux mais impatients, qu'il poursuive. Il tourna la tête vers le feu qui crépitait doucement dans la cheminée, et étonnamment, ce spectacle pourtant si calme sembla raviver la flamme de la colère en lui. Il tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, puis le porta à sa bouche et le mordit, comme pour s'empêcher d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots.

Tout son visage semblait se crisper et se teindre peu à peu de colère pour supplanter son chagrin.

Enfin, c'est d'un ton sourd et menaçant qu'il murmura, paraissant au bord de l'explosion, fixant toujours l'âtre :

« Quand j'y pense, ce sale fils de pute … Avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait, par le passé, avec tout ça … Non, je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu ne comprends pas quoi, Harry ? » osa demander doucement Hermione, en se penchant vers lui.

Le brun resta silencieux une minute, puis tourna de nouveau la tête vers ses amis.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Malefoy n'était pas dans mes souvenirs. »

« Pardon ? » fit Ron, ne comprenant pas bien de quoi parlait l'autre.

Le regard de Harry se voila -était-ce de colère ou de tristesse- quand il ajouta :

« Il n'y était pas. Nulle part … Malefoy n'était pas dans la pensine. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Avancer, pas à pas. Réapprendre à marcher, comme un nouveau-né._

_Un pied devant l'autre, sans courir. Sans se précipiter._

_Marcher, sur ce chemin qui s'étend devant moi._

_Avancer, sans regarder en arrière._

_Aller de l'avant, comme si je devais ne jamais m'arrêter._

Tout était calme quand Draco arriva dans ce quartier résidentiel. Seuls quelques réverbères illuminaient la rue, encore humide de la pluie qui était tombée dans la journée.

Le jeune homme marcha au milieu de la chaussée, sans crainte de faire ou non du bruit. La discrétion n'était pas nécessaire, de toutes façons, tout était si paisible ici, que personne ne devait être réveillé.

Un bruit attira l'attention du blond, sans l'inquiéter outre mesure cependant. En tournant la tête, il aperçut un chat sautant prestement du toit d'une boîte aux lettres jusque sur le bitume, traverser à pas silencieux la route, et se glisser sous une voiture garée, comme tant d'autres, devant les petits pavillons assoupis.

Draco reprit sa route, rabattant un peu plus sa capuche sur son visage. Aucune expression ne venait traverser ses traits, comme si réellement toute émotion l'avait quitté.

Comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Un sentiment animait encore Draco. Une seule et unique sensation.

La détermination.

Rien d'autre qu'une froide et implacable détermination.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Ai-je encore le droit de jeter un œil en arrière, dites ? Ce n'est pas par sentimentalisme … enfin, je ne crois pas._

_C'est juste que …_

_J'ai encore du mal à me défaire de ces chaînes qui m'attachent encore à hier. Je ne suis pas un homme libre, je le sais. Vous qui disiez que ça faisait aussi mon humanité, me voilà redevenu cet adolescent encore si marqué par le passé._

_Mais je vais essayer, vous savez …_

_Je vais essayer d'aller de l'avant, de ne plus regarder en arrière._

_Mais … juste une dernière fois, s'il vous plaît. Juste un dernier regard …_

En ayant dit ces derniers mots à ses amis, Harry serra les poings encore davantage, perdu, en colère.

En colère contre Malefoy de le mettre de cet état.

En colère contre Draco de ne pas lui avoir apporté de réponse.

Aujourd'hui, ce soir-là, le jeune homme brun ne savait plus s'il en voulait au blond de ne pas être apparu dans ses souvenirs, comme preuve qu'il avait bien appartenu à son passé, ou s'il en voulait seulement au Serpentard de lui pourrir la vie, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

« Tu … tu aurais préféré qu'il en fasse partie, de tes souvenirs ? » demanda Ron, étonné.

Harry leva un regard surpris vers son ami, et haussa les épaules :

« Je ne sais pas … » Ce qui constituait sans doute la plus juste des réponses en cet instant. Mais le brun finit néanmoins par ajouter, d'un ton neutre : « Je crois juste que j'aurais trouvé ça normal. » Il tourna la tête vers le feu, comme s'il ne pouvait honnêtement affronter ses amis en ajoutant ces mots : « Ce n'est pas que je l'apprécie particulièrement … au contraire, même ! Simplement, que je le veuille ou non, il fait partie de ma vie. » Il se mordit la lèvre, refoula une larme qui ne serait peut-être pas venue de toutes façons, tant le jeune homme était à bout émotionnellement, et il murmura : « Il a toujours été là, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme vous, dans cette pensine ? »

« Mais tant mieux, non ? » s'exclama le rouquin, s'attirant un regard étonné mais attentif des deux autres. « Harry, écoute … tu n'as jamais aimé Malefoy » -Et lui était catégorique quand il disait cela- « alors c'est encore heureux qu'il ne fasse pas partie de tes souvenirs au même titre que nous, non ? Nous, nous sommes tes amis, tes proches, alors … »

« Mais j'y ai pourtant aussi vu des gens que je n'aimais pas, Ron … » l'interrompit Harry. « Les mangemorts, les gens du Ministère, et … et même Voldemort. » Il secoua la tête et dit : « Je ne crois pas que la pensine ne renferme que les gens que j'aime. Mais du coup, je ne vois pas pourquoi Dra … Malefoy n'y était pas. » Il sembla être traversé par une onde de colère, et il tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, lâchant entre ses dents : « Putain ! Je lui en veux tellement de me bouleverser comme ça ! Même quand il n'est pas là, il faut qu'il me pourrisse la vie ! Je le hais tellement ! Je l'ai toujours haï, mais là … là c'est pire que tout. »

Ron eut un regard profondément compatissant pour son camarade, et se penchant vers lui, il lui posa une main amicale et réconfortante sur le genou, avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, vieux … Peut-être que, tout simplement, tu le détestes tant que tu n'as pas voulu le … retenir dans tes souvenirs. Que tu l'en as effacé, même dans la pensine, pour ne pas te rappeler de lui. » Le jeune homme ne semblait qu'à moitié convaincu des arguments qu'il avançait, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à donner à Harry, pas plus que le brun lui-même n'avait de réponse à cette énigme.

« Oh mon dieu … » Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers Hermione qui, choquée, avait prononcé ces mots, semblant soudain réaliser quelque chose.

Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque-là, mais après avoir écouté d'une oreille distraite ses amis, elle paraissait être arrivée toute seule à la seule conclusion possible à la question que se posait Harry.

Elle leva un regard bouleversé vers le brun, et sa voix tremblait tellement quand elle parla qu'il fut dur de dire si elle exprimait un sentiment d'horreur ou de joie incrédule :

« Harry, si Malefoy n'était pas dans la pensine, c'est pour une seule raison. Il n'en existe pas d'autres possibles. » Elle avala péniblement sa salive, et ajouta : « Une pensine renferme nos mauvais souvenirs. Alors, c'est simple, Harry : si Malefoy n'y était pas, c'est parce qu'il ne fait pas partie de tes mauvais souvenirs. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_De l'air._

_J'ai besoin d'air._

_Il faut que je sorte, que je m'en aille … de l'air, il faut que je respire._

_J'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer._

_Tomber._

_Mourir._

_De l'air, par pitié !_

Draco Malefoy s'arrêta enfin devant une des maisons de la rue. Elle ne semblait pas différente des autres, si ordinaire, si quelconque. Le foyer d'une famille sans histoire, sans intérêt, même.

Le foyer d'une famille qui n'attendait rien de particulier de la vie. Mais qui regretterait peut-être dans quelques instants de ne pas y avoir attaché plus d'importance.

Le blond ouvrit la porte du jardin, qui ne grinça même pas, et s'avança sans bruit dans la petite allée remontant jusqu'au perron. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil dédaigneux sur le parterre de fleurs aussi ordonné que profondément ennuyeux, sur la voiture plus vraiment neuve, mais fièrement exposée devant la porte du garage, sans doute peinte en blanc, comme toutes les autres. La petite fontaine en plâtre grossier et les nains de jardin n'eurent pas droit non plus à l'attention hautaine du jeune homme. Non, pas d'intérêt.

Malefoy, à l'instar de ses parents, de sa famille, de son clan, n'avait jamais accordé la moindre attention aux moldus, s'en moquant éperdument. A vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais réellement approché -pas envie d'être contaminé par leur bêtise et leur insignifiance. Mais maintenant …

Non pas qu'il leur prêtait plus d'intérêt. Non.

Ni réellement plus de haine.

Il avait juste quelque chose à faire, dans leur monde. Une petite chose. Insignifiante. Sans intérêt.

Mais il ne voulait pas faire machine arrière. Il avait cette mission à accomplir, et après … Après, il ne savait pas. Il verrait bien. Le lendemain ne comptait pas, en cet instant. Chose insignifiante, là aussi.

L'adolescent gravit prestement la petite marche menant à la porte d'entrée, et là, s'arrêta. De l'hésitation ? Non. De la tension ? Même pas. De l'impatience ? Peut-être.

Une seconde, avant de se lancer ? Oui.

« Alohomora. » Le sort ne fut pas prononcé très fort, mais la porte s'ouvrit comme si une violente bourrasque l'avait brutalement poussée vers l'intérieur.

Au loin, un chien aboya dans la rue, sans doute alerté par le bruit de la porte qui claque.

Draco l'ignora. Il entra, referma doucement derrière lui. Sans prononcer de sort Lumos, il s'avança dans l'entrée. Il arriva en quelques pas au pied de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Tout était calme, silencieux. Pas une lumière ne s'était allumée dans la maison. Tournant la tête à gauche, le jeune homme blond distingua dans la semi-pénombre le salon, seulement éclairé par la lune. Droit devant lui, la cuisine. A droite, l'escalier.

Sous l'escalier, un placard.

Draco resserra lentement les doigts sur sa baguette, puis se tourna légèrement, et se décida enfin pour l'étage. Il avait à peine gravi trois marches, toutefois, qu'un bruit le retint. Un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Faisant demi-tour, il redescendit et se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte d'où venait le son. Il repoussa légèrement le battant de bois, qui cette fois grinça, mais si faiblement que cela n'attira pas l'attention de la personne qui se trouvait dans cette pièce.

Malefoy entra dans la cuisine, et s'arrêta à un mètre du frigo. Ouvert. Par un adolescent manifestement en train d'y piocher un encas nocturne. Le résident de la maison était si absorbé par sa tâche qu'il n'avait pas entendu le sorcier entrer. Le blond resta un instant à regarder l'autre, le visage impassible. Enfin, il fit quelques pas. Se planta derrière lui.

Et lui planta la pointe de sa baguette dans la peau grasse de son cou épais.

L'autre se raidit, lâcha la cuisse de poulet qu'il tenait, et leva ses mains pleines de gras et de sauce, comme un voleur pris en faute. Sans se retourner, il couina un faible :

« Maman ? »

D'une voix froide, mais qui sembla se ranimer d'un soupçon de satisfaction sadique, Draco répliqua :

« Non, ce n'est pas maman. »

L'autre se retourna alors lentement, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'effroi au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvraient l'inconnu face à lui. Un inconnu vêtu d'une longue cape noire. Un inconnu armé d'une baguette.

Laquelle baguette était dirigée vers lui.

Après une seconde qui parut s'étirer à l'infini, le moldu poussa un hurlement de pure terreur, se plaquant contre le frigo, le derrière glissant sur un fruit tombé au sol. Il battit des jambes par terre, comme s'il voulait fuir -mais toute retraite lui était interdite. Son gros visage déformé par la peur, il jetait des petits regards de bête traquée à droite et à gauche, couinant d'une façon grotesque. Malefoy, au contraire, affichait un calme imperturbable. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il se plongea dans une contemplation songeuse et presque scientifique de cette étrange et incompréhensible créature qui lui faisait face. Il ne lâcha pas sa baguette, mais la tint moins fermement, comme si manifestement l'autre ne constituait pas plus de menace pour lui qu'un ver de terre.

Ce qui était sans aucun doute le cas.

Enfin, le blond se pencha vers l'autre, qui parut alors, malgré sa masse de graisse imposante, se ratatiner pitoyablement sur lui-même, et il lui murmura :

« Tu es qui, toi ? »

« Qu … qu … quoi ? » balbutia l'adolescent, toujours paniqué.

Malefoy poussa un soupir excédé, comme si sa patience était arrivée à bout, alors qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas manifesté le moindre agacement. Il se redressa, et éloignant sa baguette de l'autre -qui parut mieux respirer-, il demanda :

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais qui je suis ? »

L'adolescent secoua affirmativement la tête, et avala plusieurs fois sa salive avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche pour répondre d'une voix anormalement aigue :

« Vous … vous êtes un …. Un sorcier. »

Draco applaudit doucement, clairement sarcastique, et esquissa un sourire qui fit trembler son vis-à-vis.

« Bon, et bien tout n'est pas perdu, alors. » Il s'humecta lentement les lèvres de sa langue, et ajouta : « Et maintenant, tu vas appeler tes parents. »

« Hein ? »

Draco secoua la tête, dépité, et fronça les sourcils, ajoutant plus pour lui-même :

« Merlin, il est plus limité que je ne le pensais. Nous parlons globalement la même langue, pourtant. » Il se pencha vers l'autre en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, comme s'il s'adressait à un tout petit enfant, et dit d'une voix moqueuse en détachant exagérément chaque mot : « Je veux que maintenant le petit garçon appelle son papa et sa maman. Tu sais dire papa et maman ? Allez, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire … »

Comme l'autre le regardait toujours de ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, mais était visiblement incapable de reconnecter suffisamment ses neurones pour dire quoique ce soit, Draco leva lentement le bras, et pointa sa baguette vers le moldu -qui rentra alors le ventre, comme pour mettre plus de distance entre lui et le bout de bois. Puis le blond dirigea lentement son arme vers la droite, sans lâcher son interlocuteur des yeux. Et là, sans crier gare, il lança un sort qui fit exploser une carafe posée près de l'évier.

Le moldu poussa un hurlement, et se protégea la tête de ses bras -bien qu'inutilement, la carafe étant trop loin pour le blesser, malgré les projections de verre brisé.

Draco, d'un geste tout aussi lent, comme s'il se délectait de la situation, ramena sa baguette vers l'adolescent, qui pâlit instantanément, s'agitant de nouveau dans tous les sens, sans parvenir toutefois à trouver assez de force pour se relever et s'enfuir. Il s'était mis à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte, et ses larmes se mêlant à sa morve donnaient à son visage un aspect encore plus grotesque. S'accroupissant doucement devant lui, le blond lui offrit un visage doux, et dit, réellement comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant -mais ses mots contrastant violemment avec son apparence si gentille :

« Et si on lui faisait subir le même sort, au petit goret ? »

Draco eut un regard à la frontière entre la moquerie et le mépris en constatant que l'autre s'urinait dessus d'angoisse, mais fut satisfait en l'entendant enfin hurler, quand il approcha encore plus sa baguette :

« MAMAN ! »

« Ah, enfin … » fit Malefoy d'un ton joyeux et léger. Il se redressa, et se tourna vers la porte, attendant de voir apparaître les autres habitants de cette maison. Mais comme rien ne vint, il soupira de nouveau et fit : « Et bien, on dirait que tes parents ne sont pas pressés de venir te sauver. » Il se retourna et regarda l'adolescent pensivement, en faisant doucement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, comme s'il hésitait sur le sort qu'il allait à présent lui lancer.

L'adolescent prit alors sur lui, et réussit à hurler une deuxième fois, encore plus fort :

« PAPA ! MAMAN ! »

Enfin, des bruits se firent entendre à l'étage. Draco vit une lumière s'allumer dans le couloir, et entendit des voix dans l'escalier, tandis que deux personnes arrivaient :

« Je t'assure que j'ai entendu le petit … »

« Tu as dû rêver, Pétunia. Il doit être dans sa chambre, en train de dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait en bas ? Je … »

Les Dursley pilèrent net sur le seuil du salon -qui donnait aussi sur la cuisine-, en voyant un inconnu debout devant une masse informe écroulée devant le frigo ouvert, et qui devait être leur fils. Trouvant assez de courage pour s'avancer d'un pas, Vernon entra dans la pièce et tendit un bras légèrement tremblant vers l'interrupteur du salon. Derrière lui, Pétunia, la tête pleine de bigoudis, et ridiculement enveloppée dans une robe de chambre rose pâle sensiblement trop grande pour elle, murmura :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Quand le plafonnier éclaira suffisamment la pièce pour que les deux adultes puissent distinguer l'intrus, la femme ne put retenir un cri étouffé. Les yeux de son époux se plissèrent au contraire en une expression sourde de colère, et il persifla :

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez encore nous embêter chez nous ? Vous autres sorciers ne pouvez décidemment pas laisser les braves gens tranquilles ! » Il rouspétait comme un homme dont une bande de gamins mal élevés vient de piétiner le parterre de fleurs, totalement inconscient du danger.

Depuis son frigo, Dudley cria à son père :

« Fais attention, il a une baguette ! »

« Oui, comme tous ces fichus magiciens … » grommela Vernon, tout en s'avançant doucement dans le salon, plus parce que sa femme le poussait dans le dos que par réelle volonté. Ils restèrent toutefois tous deux à distance respectable de l'inconnu, prudemment. Mais quand Pétunia leva son grand cou maigre pour voir dans quel état se trouvait leur fils, elle ne put retenir une exclamation horrifiée :

« Oh mon pauvre bébé, mais tu dois avoir froid dans ce frigo ! »

« Pas de souci pour ça, madame. » fit poliment Draco, avec un sourire enjôleur : « Votre charmant rejeton s'est pissé dessus. Ca devrait lui tenir chaud un moment. Suffisamment longtemps pour que je m'occupe de vous … » ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sombre, et l'expression d'horreur apitoyée toute maternelle de la femme se transforma en une angoisse proche de la panique totale.

Blanche, elle agrippa encore plus fermement les épaules de son mari, derrière lequel elle était toujours abritée, et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Pou … pou … pourquoi ? Qu'allez-vous nous faire ? »

Draco quitta enfin l'espace de la cuisine pour se diriger vers le salon, et les deux moldus reculèrent, se plaquant contre le mur près de la cheminée, apeurés. Même Vernon n'affichait plus l'assurance revendicatrice qu'il avait au début. Le blond s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, et repoussa enfin son capuchon, révélant son visage.

C'est à cet instant que le père de Dudley parut retrouver sa bravoure : fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, il se détacha d'une Pétunia tremblante pour s'avancer vers l'autre et s'écrier :

« Non mais dites donc, tu n'es qu'un gamin, en plus ! Et tu crois peut-être que je vais laisser un gamin faire la loi sous mon toit ? Tu te crois où, mon petit ? »

« Chez les moldus de Harry. » répondit Draco d'un ton neutre, imperturbable. La petite diatribe de Vernon semblait lui être passée dessus avec moins d'effet encore qu'un courant d'air.

Croisant les bras sur son ventre proéminent, l'oncle du Survivant vint se poster juste devant le jeune homme et plissa le nez en une grimace mécontente :

« Ouais, et alors ? » commença-t-il avec une grosse voix, dans une pathétique tentative pour paraître autoritaire ; avant d'ajouter avec ironie : « C'est pour une réclamation ? »

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira, le rajeunissant quelque peu, et c'est d'un ton presque soulagé qu'il fit, pensant que l'autre avait enfin saisi :

« Oui, exactement. »

Ignorant sa femme qui tremblait de peur dans son coin et qui le priait de faire attention, et leur fils qui n'avait pas décollé du sol de la cuisine, leur lançant des regards terrifiés, Vernon éclata de rire, et ajouta, plus dur, en plantant son regard dans celui de Malefoy :

« Mon bonhomme, je crois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses. Si tu crois que tu peux venir jouer au fanfaron ici comme ça, tu te trompes. Alors maintenant, finie la petite blague … Tu es un petit camarade de Harry, c'est ça ? Bon et bien tu vas retourner gentiment à ton collège, et ne plus embêter les braves gens. » Il commença à se tourner pour partir, comme si la discussion était close pour lui : « Mais sache bien que j'informerais ton directeur de ton comportement de délinquant, parce que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! On vous élève comment dans votre monde de fous ? »

Il s'interrompit quand Draco lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le retenant. Ignorant le petit couinement de Pétunia, fort semblable à ceux de son fils un peu plus tôt, le blond fit d'un ton sourd, le visage de nouveau fermé :

« Je crois que c'est vous qui ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez. Et manifestement, vous êtes le seul ici à n'avoir pas saisi la situation. » Il désigna de sa baguette Pétunia et Dudley, et ajouta : « Vous devriez davantage écouter votre famille, vous savez … »

« Et toi, tu ne devrais pas pointer ton engin de malheur vers eux ! » s'écria l'homme en rabattant le bras de Draco.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, puis planta un regard sombre de colère sur lui, et murmura :

« C'est trop tard pour faire semblant de prendre soin de vos proches … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda son interlocuteur, surpris. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, il ajouta, sans lâcher le bras du jeune homme : « Et qui es-tu, d'abord ? »

« Mon nom ne vous dirait rien, et ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant … » répondit Draco avec calme, avant de repousser violemment Vernon, qui s'écroula au sol, se rattrapant gauchement au canapé près de lui. Pétunia poussa un cri et voulut se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider, mais Malefoy s'était avancé d'un pas rapide et avait pointé sa baguette vers elle : « Restez en arrière. » Elle obtempéra, sans demander son reste.

Il se pencha vers le moldu, toujours allongé sur le dos, par terre, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la voix encore tremblante mais déjà plus bravache de Dudley s'éleva depuis la cuisine, où il s'était enfin relevé :

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à mon père ? »

Tournant vers lui un visage froid, le jeune sorcier répondit :

« Avant de t'inquiéter de ça, tu aurais dû te demander ce qu'il faisait à Harry. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que notre neveu vient faire là-dedans ? » gémit Pétunia, les larmes aux yeux. « Ca fait plusieurs mois que nous ne l'avons pas vu. Alors pourquoi venez-vous maintenant ? »

« Croyez-moi, si j'avais su avant ce que vous lui aviez fait, je serais peut-être venu beaucoup plus tôt ! » Draco s'interrompit et ajouta pour lui-même : « Quoique, peut-être pas … » Il resta pensif, puis secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée qui aurait pu ébranler sa détermination, et il reporta son attention vers l'oncle de Potter : « Bref, revenons-en à toi. » Le fait qu'il passe du vouvoiement au tutoiement aurait dû alerter l'homme. L'adolescent ne plaisantait plus.

Reculant d'un pas, Draco ordonna : « Lève-toi. »

Même s'il n'aimait pas donner l'impression d'obéir aux injonctions de ce gamin, Vernon obtempéra -il préférait se trouver debout qu'étendu aux pieds de l'autre. Indiquant de sa baguette Pétunia, Draco poursuivit, s'adressant toujours à l'homme :

« Maintenant, va lui dire adieu. »

Vernon pâlit, et demanda d'une voix choquée :

« Mais pourquoi ? ! »

Draco le regarda d'un air interloqué, et répondit d'un ton d'évidence, comme s'il lui annonçait seulement que la terre était ronde :

« Mais parce que tu vas mourir. »


	34. It's all your fault !

Bonjour,

Ouf, voilà un chapitre qui prend aux tripes quand on l'écrit … Je ne sais pas si ça vous fera le même effet en le lisant, mais vraiment je suis contente d'avoir pu le finir. Il n'est peut-être pas exactement tel que je l'avais imaginé (j'ai même dû le retravailler un peu, moi qui suis toujours réticente à faire ça), mais entre l'idée de départ qu'on a et sa réalisation, il y a souvent un monde, alors … J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, en tout cas.

Je me suis laissée porter, et voilà ce que ça donne. Je vous laisse en juger, en espérant de tout cœur que ça saura vous toucher.

Message pour Perline : ma chère Perline, je suis bien embêtée que tu ne m'aies pas laissé ton mail pour que je puisse te répondre directement (sache que si tu écris ton mail, il n'apparaîtra pas sur le site, je serais la seule à le voir –tu resteras donc en anonyme). D'ordinaire, je n'aime pas trop répondre aux reviews sur les chapitres de mes fics, mais ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait tellement plaisir que je ne pouvais pas tellement te laisser sans réponse … Alors, oui, merci du fond du cœur pour cette review qui m'a vraiment touchée. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu accroches autant à cette fic, et ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que c'est vraiment une histoire qui me tient à cœur. Et merci d'adhérer à ma vision des personnages et de leur relation (même si elle n'est ni simple, ni très facile à vivre pour eux). Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il reste jusqu'à la fin, je prévois rarement ce genre de choses à l'avance … Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'on en est à plus de la moitié de la fic, quand même, et qu'on se dirige malgré tout lentement mais sûrement vers la fin de cette histoire. Quant à te dire comment tout ça finira, j'en serais bien incapable, d'abord parce que je déteste gâcher le suspens, et ensuite parce que je ne sais tout bonnement pas comment tout cela finira (je ne prévois également que rarement la fin d'une fic à l'avance ) … Bien ou mal, le mystère reste donc entier ! Mais merci à toi de me suivre ainsi (et merci pour ta review sur mon autre fic !).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : M

Place à la lecture !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 34 : It's all your fault !

_J'ai chaud, l'impression que je vais étouffer …Je me sens oppressé, comme si quelque chose … comme si quelque chose me guettait. Allait se produire._

_C'est un sentiment étrange, difficile à décrire, diffus et quasiment imperceptible._

_Comme une peur irrationnelle, une peur enfantine, qui surgirait de mon passé pour me prendre aujourd'hui à la gorge et me …_

_Me quoi ? Qu'ai-je vraiment à craindre, là où je suis ?_

_Je suis en sécurité, pourtant … non ?_

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu après les derniers mots prononcés par Draco. Plus personne n'osait bouger, et Pétunia mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle craignait tant de faire du bruit qu'elle avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à l'apnée. Ce n'est que quand elle inspira à nouveau une grande goulée d'air pour reprendre sa respiration que le temps sembla reprendre son cours.

Vernon s'écria alors, comme s'il reprenait subitement vie -malgré la sentence qui venait de tomber pour lui :

« Co ... Comment osez-vous ? Espèce de malade ! Vous avez complètement perdu la tête ! Venir jusqu'ici pour ... pour me menacer de ... de mort ! » Sa voix en tremblait d'indignation et de rage. Peu de colère, étonnamment.

Toutefois, le fait qu'il soit repassé, lui, au vouvoiement, indiquait combien il désirait mettre de la distance entre lui et Malefoy, à présent.

Ce dernier ne broncha pas, et se tournant vers Pétunia, choisit d'ignorer totalement celui qu'il avait pourtant désigné comme sa victime. D'une voix neutre et dénuée de toute animosité envers la tante de Potter, il dit :

« Vous feriez mieux de sortir, vous et votre fils. Tout ceci ne vous concerne pas. Je n'ai rien contre vous, alors partez. » Presque sur un ton d'excuse, il ajouta : « Si vous restiez, je ne peux pas garantir que mon sort ne dévie pas et ne vous touche ... Ce serait bête, car comme je vous l'ai dit, ça ne vous concerne pas. »

Retrouvant un peu de son maigre courage, la femme se redressa et nota d'une voix blanche, mais qu'elle tenta de garder ferme :

« Je ne vois pas bien comment ça pourrait ne pas nous concerner, mon fils et moi. C'est tout de même mon mari, son père, que vous tenez en joue ! Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici, je ne vais pas le laisser tomber ... » assura-t-elle.

« Maman ... » gémit Dudley depuis la cuisine, d'où il n'avait pas bougé. Lui ne semblait pas désireux de faire montre du même courage que sa mère, et aurait sans doute préféré décamper le plus rapidement possible pour mettre le maximum de kilomètres entre lui et le sorcier.

Vernon, lui, porta au contraire un regard admiratif sur sa femme, tandis qu'il prononçait doucement son nom : « Pétunia ... » Il découvrait ce soir-là une facette de son épouse qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Il était juste dommage qu'il eut fallu pareilles circonstances pour que cela se produise.

« Madame, ne m'obligez pas à me répéter. » fit le blond, contrarié de tous ces contretemps, qu'il jugeait ridicules et pathétiques. Il soupira, agacé, et ajouta : « Vous n'avez manifestement pas l'air de saisir la situation : je vais tuer votre mari. Que vous soyez là ou pas. »

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez ? » s'écria Pétunia, aussi virulente que désespérée.

« Ce que je lui reproche ? Ce que je lui reproche ! » s'exclama alors Draco, toute rage retrouvée, d'un ton flirtant presque avec la folie et qui fit trembler la moldue. Il pointa directement sa baguette sur le visage de Vernon qui recula d'un pas, et s'écria : « Je lui reproche d'avoir battu Harry à mort, cet été ! Je lui reproche de l'avoir tellement roué de coups qu'il l'a presque achevé ! Je lui reproche de s'être conduit comme le pire des monstres avec lui, et de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était ! » Il fit un pas en avant, faisant encore reculer l'homme, qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil : « Je lui reproche de se lever chaque matin, de sourire en se regardant dans le miroir, d'aller au travail en chantonnant, de rentrer le soir et de continuer jour après jour cette petite vie tranquille, COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT ! Comme s'il n'avait pas failli tuer Harry plusieurs mois auparavant ... » Un voile passa devant ses yeux, mais il se reprit, et conclut en hurlant, dans un état de rage tel qu'il n'avait presque plus rien d'humain en cet instant : « Je lui reproche de vivre, tout simplement, alors que Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même pendant tout ce temps ... »

Dudley ne pouvait décrocher un regard choqué de son père, tandis que Draco assénait ses accusations, et quand Vernon posa ses yeux sur son fils il y découvrit une image de lui-même qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu connaître. Il lut dans le regard de son fils la seule chose qu'un père ne souhaite jamais y voir : de la déception.

En désespoir de cause, l'homme se tourna vers son épouse, qui, elle, refusa de le regarder, mais tenta tout de même de défendre sa cause auprès de Malefoy :

« Mais ... mais Harry est revenu ? Dans votre école, je veux dire. Et, heu ... globalement, il ... allait bien, non ? Alors peut-être que ... »

« Mais ce n'était pas le Harry que j'avais connu avant ! Ce n'était pas lui ! » Draco tenta de contenir les sentiments violents qui menaçaient de l'envahir en cet instant, mais il n'y parvint qu'à grand peine, et c'est avec une voix encore brisée qu'il ajouta : « Il ne me reconnaissait plus, putain ... Il ne me connaissait même plus ! »

« Mais il a repris une vie normale, non ? » insista Pétunia, sentant que le jeune homme commençait à être touché par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

Mais ces mots réveillèrent Draco, qui se redressa et lança un regard glacial et accusateur à la femme :

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'après avoir été battu à mort par la seule famille qui lui restait, il pouvait reprendre une vie normale ? Moi qui vous pensais meilleure que ce déchet de l'humanité qui vous sert d'époux, je suis déçu. Déçu de constater qu'aucun de vous ne peut rattraper les autres. » Il jeta un oeil alentour, comme s'il découvrait la maison pour la toute première fois, et c'est avec une voix lointaine qu'il murmura : « Harry, comment as-tu fait pour vivre ici ? Je ne te méritais pas, mais eux ... »

Il regarda tour à tour les trois Dursley, et ajouta, le regard plus sombre et haineux que jamais :

« Mais eux, ils ne méritaient même pas de venir au monde. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_J'ai chaud, la tête qui tourne._

_Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air._

_Je vais étouffer, je me sens mal ..._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette boule qui me serre les entrailles ne veut-elle pas partir ? _

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Reportant son attention sur Pétunia en particulier, comme si elle était malgré tout la seule assez censée pour le comprendre, Draco ajouta, sombre :

« Comment avez-vous pu laisser votre mari faire ça ? Comment avez-vous pu ? Vous n'avez jamais pensé que ce qu'il a fait à Harry, il pourrait le faire à votre fils ? »

« Mon dieu non ! Vernon ne frapperait jamais notre enfant ! » se récria-t-elle, sincèrement choquée, comme si cette idée était réellement inconcevable pour elle.

Mais sa réponse n'eut pour seul effet que de redoubler la colère du blond :

« Et le fait qu'il frappe Harry, ça ce n'était pas grave, en revanche, c'est ça ? »

La femme resta interdite un instant, et jeta des petits coups d'œil interrogatifs à son mari, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il fallait dire, ce qu'il fallait faire. Vernon ne put que lui renvoyer un visage résigné, presque désolé. Malgré sa fierté et son inconscience, l'homme ne pensait pas réellement qu'il existait une solution à leur problème, en cet instant …

Surprenant tout le monde, ce fut finalement Dudley qui intervint, sortant enfin de la cuisine pour faire quelques pas en direction des trois autres dans le salon. D'une voix blanche, il s'adressa à Malefoy, sans oser toutefois le regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Mais vous savez, Harry … je veux dire, moi je savais pas ce que papa lui avait fait cet été, mais Harry … il a pas été si mal traité, jusqu'à présent, ici. Je veux dire, on le déteste pas vraiment, quoi. C'était plus par taquinerie, tout ça, je veux dire, sans réelle méchanceté. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il releva enfin les yeux vers Draco, et sursauta légèrement en croisant le regard froid et méprisant que fixait le blond sur lui. D'un ton glacial, le sorcier fit alors :

« Parce que tu trouves que frapper un garçon sans défense, mépriser un être humain comme s'il n'était qu'un chien galeux, rejeter un enfant qui n'a plus que vous comme seule et unique famille, ce sont des choses qu'on fait juste par taquinerie ? Tu trouves que vous comporter comme vous l'avez fait avec un gamin qui ne demandait rien qu'un peu d'amour, ce n'est pas méchant ! C'est ça que tu veux dire ! »

Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots, faisant sursauter Dudley, qui pâlit et secoua la tête négativement, n'osant plus rien dire.

« Mais on n'a pas demandé à nous occuper de Harry, après tout ! » s'exclama Pétunia, en larmes. « On nous l'a imposé, et on … nous, on a fait ce qu'on a pu avec lui. » Tentant d'ignorer le regard fulminant que lui jeta alors le blond, elle poursuivit, balbutiant en tremblant : « Personne ne pouvait nous forcer à l'aimer ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! »

« Je vous l'accorde, personne ne pouvait vous obliger à l'aimer. Moi-même, pendant longtemps, j'ai fait le choix de la haine envers lui. Mais merde … entre ne pas l'aimer et tenter de le tuer, il y a un monde, quand même ! »

« Alors si vous le haïssez aussi, vous devez nous comprendre ! » s'écria Vernon, semblant enfin émerger de sa torpeur. L'homme se jeta à moitié aux pieds de l'adolescent, attrapant sa robe de sorcier comme s'il s'apprêtait à en embrasser le tissu avec ferveur, et ajouta : « Vous savez ce que c'est, non, quand on a du mal à supporter quelqu'un : ça commence par quelques piques, quelques petites tapes sur la tête. Et puis, jusqu'à sa présence vous devient agaçante, la seule pensée qu'il existe vous pose problème. Et, et … et puis ça s'enchaîne, les années passent, l'agacement devient colère, qui devient haine … Et, et moi, bon, je suis pas un mauvais bougre, mais faut dire que le gamin n'y a jamais mis du sien. Si encore il se faisait oublier ! Mais non, toujours là, à vous lancer ces regards, à ne rien dire mais on sent qu'il en pense des choses, sur vous … Ca en devient même oppressant, on se demande quand est-ce qu'on va enfin être débarrassé de ce lien … »

Le visage de Draco n'exprimait rien, mais pas une seule fois il n'interrompit l'homme.

Son attitude ne trahit rien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ces mots, mais étrangement son cœur battit plus vite. Il voulut se convaincre que ce n'était que de la colère pour ce moldu.

Que ça ressemblait à du mépris envers cet être répugnant.

Mais ces mots résonnaient malheureusement trop familièrement à ses oreilles, écho trop troublant dans son cœur …

Et Vernon qui poursuivait, s'emballant, presque fanatiquement, le regard exalté, comme s'il revivait avec un plaisir aussi malsain que coupable des bribes de passé :

« Et c'est là qu'on se surprend à ne plus seulement vouloir ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. On veut qu'il … qu'il disparaisse. Pas comme ça, pas comme si de rien n'était. Non. Il est devenu trop présent pour ne pas laisser de traces. On veut qu'il meure. » Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent à ces mots, et il avala sa salive, trouvant sa gorge désagréablement sèche. Le moldu poursuivait, cependant, un vague sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres pourtant encore bleuies par la peur : « Et les piques deviennent plus lourdes, les tapes aussi … Mais lui ne recule pas pour autant, lui est toujours là, à tenir debout dieu sait comment, et surtout, à revenir. C'est comme ces chiens qu'on bat, mais qui vous reviennent toujours parce qu'ils ne savent pas faire autrement. Pas du conditionnement, non non. Je sais pas, peut-être juste un bête attachement. L'attachement d'une bête, oui. Y'a des humains comme ça, remarquez, comme lui, qui nous restent attachés malgré les coups. Malgré le rejet. Jamais compris pourquoi … »

« Parce que tout vaut mieux que notre indifférence … » murmura tout bas Draco, laissant s'échapper une larme que personne ne vit. Il inspira longuement, pour se reprendre, mais ne put toujours pas baisser le regard vers l'autre, qui reprit alors :

« Ah, peut-être, oui. Enfin, toujours est-il que moi à force je n'en pouvais plus. J'en voulais toujours plus, plus de mépris, plus de moquerie, plus de force contre lui, parce que ça en devenait de la folie, cette situation ! Je crois que le pire, c'est qu'il ne se passait justement rien. Pour lui, rien ne bougeait. Il tenait, toujours avec ces regards et quelques esclandres, mais on avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu maintenir la situation telle quelle des années durant … Moi, moi, moi je voulais que ça bouge, que ça sorte. Qu'enfin on avance, à notre façon, quoi. Ben, c'est ce qui s'est passé. » Il s'arrêta, parut réfléchir un instant. Puis il reprit, les sourcils toujours froncés par son effort de réflexion : « Bizarrement, je pense que le gamin aussi voulait que ça change. J'y ai parfois repensé, mais cette fois-là, quand je suis venu l'embêter une fois de plus pour un détail, sans importance quoi, ben cette fois-là, il est vite monté sur ses grands chevaux. Pourtant les jours d'avant, on l'avait pas du tout, mais pas du tout entendu -même que ça me rendait limite fou, parce que j'avais plus de raison de le punir ou quoi … »

Draco baissa enfin son regard vers le moldu, qui lui fixait pensivement le sol, tout en continuant :

« Toujours est-il que là, sans raison, il a explosé … Mais pas longtemps, en fait, parce que quand je me suis énervé en retour, il s'est laissé faire. Moi j'étais lancé, alors même si de nouveau il ne disait rien, j'ai commencé à … ben, à le rosser. Un peu fort, bon oui, peut-être. J'admets. Mais il m'avait tellement énervé, aussi ! Sale gamin ! Et là, il a plus rien dit, il s'est laissé faire. » Il leva les yeux vers l'adolescent, et dit, presque avec l'innocence d'un enfant découvrant la solution à un problème qu'il croyait insoluble : « Peut-être bien qu'en fait, c'est ce qu'il voulait : me faire sortir de mes gonds. Parce que, plus je frappais, moins il résistait. Je suis peut-être fou, mais bon dieu, j'ai bien cru le voir sourire à un moment. Comme s'il me remerci … »

Il s'interrompit, resta interloqué une minute, puis comme si l'idée que son neveu ait pu lui être reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait lui était trop insupportable, il secoua la tête, et conclut :

« Mais moi, ça m'a mis encore plus hors de moi ! Comme s'il se moquait le petit saligaud ! Alors, ben oui, j'avoue, moi j'ai continué, parce qu'au fond, faut le dire, ça faisait du bien quand même, après tout ce temps, d'avoir enfin le dessus sur ce gamin … »

Draco sentit son estomac se retourner en entendant ça, mais étonnamment, pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Sans doute l'écho que faisaient résonner ces paroles en lui y était pour quelque chose … Il se pencha vers Vernon, et dit d'un ton neutre :

« Oui, Harry se moquait. Mais pas de vous. Il se moquait juste de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, alors. Vivre ou mourir, quelle différence, au fond ? »

Il entendit Pétunia pousser une exclamation choquée, mais il était trop tard à ses yeux pour qu'elle s'apitoie sur le sort de Harry. Il se doutait également que le fils Dursley ne devait pas porter son père particulièrement dans son cœur en cet instant, mais ça ne comptait pas pour lui non plus. Reculant d'un pas sec pour arracher sa cape des mains de l'homme agenouillé devant lui, il cracha :

« Alors j'imagine que pour vous non plus, ça ne fera pas de différence ce soir. »

« Quoi ? Quoi, quoi ? Mais si, moi ça fait toute la différence, moi je veux vivre … » balbutia Vernon d'une voix aigue, tout en rampant presque jusqu'aux pieds du sorcier.

« Vous êtes pitoyable ! Non mais regardez-vous … Aucune fierté, pas de couilles ! Et vous vous prétendez un homme ? » Draco éclata d'un rire froid, et ajouta : « En voulant mourir, Harry a fait preuve de mille fois plus de courage que vous ! »

« Vous trouvez ça courageux de vouloir crever ? Moi pas ! Non, le vrai courage, le vrai courage c'est de … Aïïïe ! » gémit-il soudain, tandis que Draco lui écrasait la main sans pitié.

Sans paraître troublé par le craquement que firent alors les doigts de l'autre sous sa semelle, le jeune homme dit :

« Le vrai courage pour vous en cet instant consisterait à demander à votre famille de sortir, puis d'accepter votre sort. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça … » murmura Pétunia dans un sanglot. Elle tendit la main vers son époux, et lança un regard implorant au sorcier : « Pitié … » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle « Pitié, laissez-le partir. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Harry voulait mourir, alors oui, même si ce qu'a fait Vernon était horrible, au fond, il n'est pas coupable. »

Levant un regard pitoyablement empli d'espoir, Vernon fit :

« Oui, oui, elle a raison ! Harry m'a mené à faire ce qu'il voulait ! C'est de sa faute à lui, pas de la mienne, au fond … Il doit même penser que je lui ai rendu service ! »

Appuyant encore plus fortement sur la main de l'homme, qui poussa un hurlement déchirant de douleur, Draco grinça entre ses dents :

« Parce que vous pensez réellement que s'il avait été heureux ici, que s'il avait su y trouver ce que tout un chacun a le droit d'attendre de ses proches, il en serait venu à vouloir mourir ? Putain, je lui ai mené la vie dure, je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui, et les épreuves qui l'attendent dehors, vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée ! Vous vivez votre petite vie tranquille et étriquée, sans chercher à voir plus loin que le bout de votre clôture de jardin … mais merde ! Vous croyez qu'elle est belle, sa vie ? Vous ne supporteriez pas deux minutes ce que vous lui avez fait subir pendant 17 ans … »

Il reprit sa respiration, et se rejeta aussitôt à corps perdu dans sa vindicte : « Oui, on est beaucoup à ne pas lui avoir facilité la vie, mais peut-être bien qu'au fond aussi c'est ce qui l'a rendu plus fort année après année … Je n'en sais rien. Je sais aujourd'hui que je ne réparerais pas mes propres erreurs. Le simulacre d'amour que j'ai pu vouloir lui imposer n'effacera jamais nos 7 années de haine partagée et librement consentie, mais … mais même si tout ça ne suffisait pas, j'aurais au moins essayé. Mais vous, est-ce que vous avez jamais essayé ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes jamais remis en question, même une seule fois, tous autant que vous êtes ? » Il serra les poings, sentant le bois de sa baguette rouler sous ses phalanges, et il ajouta d'une voix sourde : « Putain, si vous lui aviez donné ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'affection -il n'en demandait pas plus … » Il planta ses yeux sur Vernon, et bien que ses mots purent s'adresser à toute la famille, il reporta toute sa hargne sur l'homme, qui tremblait à ses pieds, hurlant, toute rage décuplée : « Si vous aviez aimé Harry, il n'aurait jamais été désespéré au point de vouloir mourir ! Alors si, c'est de votre faute ! Alors oui, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Relève-toi, relève-toi … » ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui se précipitait, comme si maintenant que ses émotions étaient exacerbées au point de lui faire mal, il avait retrouvé sa détermination première.

Elle n'était peut-être plus aussi froide et calme que quand il était arrivé, mais elle n'en était pas moins intense. Elle en était même sûrement encore plus implacable.

Sans même attendre que Vernon se remette debout de lui-même, il le tira violemment par la manche et le remit sur ses pieds. Puis, pointant sa baguette vers la tante du Survivant, il lui ordonna de sortir, tout en criant la même chose à Dudley. Et si le fils Dursley se précipita pour obtempérer, courant presque vers la sortie, Pétunia secoua la tête, bredouillant qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner son époux.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te le demandais. » lâcha froidement Draco, avant de lui lancer d'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé un sort violent vers la jambe.

La moldue s'écroula au sol dans un glapissement de douleur. Se tournant vers Dudley, qui s'était arrêté net sur le seuil du salon, une expression de pure terreur sur le visage tandis qu'il regardait sa mère se tenir avec douleur sa jambe sanguinolente, Draco ordonna :

« Va la chercher, et sortez d'ici. Peu importe où vous allez, je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, pâle comme la mort, et trébucha tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa mère. Les bras tremblants, il réussit à l'aider à se relever, et à l'emmener vers la sortie. Aucun n'osa prononcer un mot, et ils partirent sans un regard en arrière, Pétunia prise par sa douleur, Dudley envahi par la peur.

La porte se referma sur eux.

Se tournant alors vers Vernon, qui fixait la porte d'un air incrédule, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, Draco le repoussa légèrement, et dit sans sourire :

« Tu vois maintenant ce que ça fait de se sentir seul ? Très seul. » L'homme reporta son regard effaré et absent sur lui, et le blond pointa avec fureur sa baguette vers lui, lui hurlant : « Alors imagine ce que Harry a pu ressentir pendant 17 ans ! »

C'est à cette seconde précise, en captant enfin cette lueur de détermination dans les prunelles grises, sentiment qu'il n'avait pas su saisir jusqu'à présent, que Vernon Dursley sut que c'était la fin.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

On n'arrête pas quelqu'un de réellement déterminé.

Et ce soir-là, rien n'aurait pu arrêter Draco Malefoy.

Il était plus déterminé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Enfin, il allait accomplir la seule chose dont il était sûr dans sa vie. Son choix était fait. A vrai dire, en un sens, il l'avait toujours été.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le silence retomba après ces mots. Aucun autre ne fut prononcé.

Aucune parole ne peut venir après ça.

Aucune.


	35. Nothing else matters

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ayant été accaparée par mal de soucis divers en cette fin d'année scolaire, et n'en étant pas encore totalement sortie, j'ai dû mettre de côté pendant un temps l'écriture (à mon grand regret, soyez-en sûrs !). Mais j'ai pu retrouver ces jours-ci l'envie et l'inspiration pour me replonger dans les aventures de nos héros, alors me voilà de retour avec la suite de _Fallen angels_ !

Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi excellent que j'aurais voulu, mais il m'a permise de me remettre un peu dans le bain, et d'aborder une nouvelle étape de cette histoire. J'espère en tout cas que vous serez contents de replonger dans ce récit (toujours pas très joyeux, je vous l'accorde ! lol).

Concernant le précédent chapitre, en fait, je n'avais pas prévu autant de blabla … Draco devait entrer, dire quelques mots, et tuer froidement Vernon. Peut-être cette version aurait-elle été mieux, mais finalement en me laissant porter, je me suis rendue compte que c'était intéressant aussi d'avoir les réactions des Dursley, et le récit de Vernon sur ce qui s'était passé … Enfin, c'est toujours dur de trancher pour savoir a posteriori ce qui aurait été l'idéal …

Enfin, toujours est-il que je suis absolument ravie d'avoir pu me replonger dans cette fic, et j'espère pouvoir suivre cet élan et écrire pas mal d'autres chapitres derrière … Je préfère ne rien vous promettre quant aux délais de publication, car je suis encore prise par beaucoup de choses à côté, mais j'ai bon espoir de me remettre à écrire plus intensivement : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 35 : Nothing else matters

…

_C'est comme un grand vide._

_Comme le calme après la tempête._

_Je me sens … comme anesthésié. Juste mis sur pause. Comme si le temps venait de ralentir, ou même de s'arrêter. Je n'entends plus mon cœur, et …_

_Et pourtant je sens poindre, là, en arrière-fond, une fine douleur. Comme un craquèlement. Mon cœur se fissure._

_Mais étrangement, je ne ressens aucune douleur._

_Merlin … que m'arrive-t-il ?_

_Que m'arrive-t-il !_

Quand Draco sortit de la maison des Dursley, il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le seuil, la baguette à la main. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Ses yeux étaient vides.

Il était venu ici le cœur exempt de tout sentiment ; il en ressortait encore plus vidé.

Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Pas de regret. Pas de remords.

Pas de doute.

Pas de peine.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_De nouveau, mon cœur qui bat plus vite. Mes tempes, qui se font moites. J'ai chaud, j'ai le ventre serré._

_Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens._

_Quelque chose qui m'échappe et qui me touche …Je le sens. _

Hermione releva la tête, surprise, en entendant frapper à l'entrée de leur salle commune.

« Qui est-ce que ça peut être, à cette heure ? » demanda Ron, aussi perplexe que son amie.

La jeune fille se leva pour aller ouvrir, mais déjà le panneau de bois se relevait pour laisser place à la directrice de Gryffondor. C'est d'un ton sombre qu'elle s'adressa à voix basse à son élève :

« Miss Granger, est-ce que Potter est là ? Il faut que nous le voyions de toute urgence … »

« Je suis là, professeur. » fit le brun, depuis son fauteuil, d'une voix blanche.

La vieille sorcière posa sur lui un regard désolé, ce qui accentua le sentiment de malaise du jeune homme. Mais, si ses deux amis parurent étonnés de voir derrière McGonagall deux hommes de haute stature, arborant eux aussi une mine sombre, le Survivant ne laissa paraître aucune surprise.

Il se leva et s'avança d'un pas raide, presque mécanique, jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle. Il ignora les interrogations muettes que lui lançait du regard Ron, qui l'avait suivi, et dit, une boule dans la gorge :

« Je suis là. » Il prit une inspiration, mais sentit son courage se bloquer dans sa gorge, et c'est d'une voix cassée qu'il souffla : « Je vous suis. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Mon cœur bat tantôt lentement, tantôt à tout rompre, comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Il m'oppresse et m'agace, me tiraille et m'épuise._

_Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sens bien._

_Je veux juste savoir quoi, que ça m'achève ou que ça m'apaise._

_Je veux juste en finir, que mon cœur arrête de me torturer._

L'adolescent blond n'exprima aucune surprise quand, une minute à peine après qu'il soit sorti, plusieurs Aurors transplanèrent dans le jardin des Dursley. Ils étaient sept au total, quatre hommes et trois femmes, dont deux qui se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Pétunia et Dudley, amassés dans un coin de la pelouse, appuyés contre leur voiture, en état de choc.

La plus jeune des sorcières s'occupa rapidement de la blessure de la tante de Potter, tandis que l'autre faisait reculer Dudley pour le mettre à l'abri -mais celui-ci tremblait tellement qu'il n'était plus capable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Les autres Aurors se placèrent en arc de cercle devant le pavillon moldu pour couper toute retraite à Malefoy, et parer à toute attaque surprise de sa part. Mais le jeune homme ne montra aucune résistance : il lâcha sa baguette, et leva les bras en signe de reddition, dans un geste qui aurait pu paraître désabusé et presque impertinent si ses yeux n'avaient exprimé un tel détachement pour tout ce qui se passait alors …

Laissant deux de ses collègues s'approcher du jeune sorcier, sous la surveillance vigilante des autres restés en arrière, un des hommes se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison rapidement, pour constater l'étendue des dégâts -même si la venue de tous ces Aurors signaient bien qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre en arrivant sur les lieux.

Draco sentit l'un des hommes lui ramener les mains dans le dos pour les lier d'un sort, tandis que l'un de ceux restés sur la pelouse, et qui avait l'air d'être à la tête du groupe, énonçait d'une voix dure mais restant neutre malgré tout :

« Draco Malefoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour utilisation du Sortilège Impardonnable mortel sur la personne du moldu Vernon Dursley, ce jour, à 22h37. Veuillez vous rendre sans résistance, ou nous serions amenés à … » Mais l'adolescent n'écoutait ces mots que d'une oreille, son attention soudain attirée par un bruit, à l'entrée du jardin.

Harry venait d'y apparaître, aux côtés d'un autre Auror, tandis que trois secondes plus tard, les deux meilleurs amis du brun transplanaient à leur tour, en compagnie du dernier sorcier. Si Draco parut étonné de voir le Gryffondor ici, sa surprise ne dura guère, et il arbora de nouveau un visage neutre et lointain.

Comme si réellement plus rien de tout cela ne le touchait.

Comme s'il était déjà loin.

En revanche, le cœur du Survivant s'était remis à battre à tout rompre, à lui marteler la poitrine, quand il comprit où il se trouvait ; quand après avoir balayé la scène du regard, il devina ce qui s'était passé.

Les Aurors, venus en nombre …

Pétunia, blessée, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pelouse …

Dudley, livide, les joues baignées de larmes …

Ce sorcier qui sortait de la maison, secouant la tête négativement …

Et Draco Malefoy, menotté, emmené par deux envoyés du Ministère de la Magie.

Ce n'était plus un jeu. Ni même un cauchemar.

Ce soir, à nouveau, la réalité rattrapait Harry Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Qu'on m'explique. Ou plutôt, non, qu'on me dise qu'il n'y a rien eu. Que ce que j'entrevois n'existe pas._

_Qu'on me laisse m'échapper là où rien ne peut m'atteindre._

_Qu'on me dise que tout ceci n'est rien, que je ne vois que des ombres._

_Je voudrais juste fermer les yeux, juste arrêter de respirer, une seconde. Juste entendre mon cœur s'apaiser. Je voudrais me réveiller, et qu'on me dise que toute ma vie n'était qu'un simple cauchemar._

_Une sombre blague._

_Et je voudrais juste en rire. En rire à n'en plus pouvoir. Je voudrais en rire …_

… _pour ne plus avoir à pleurer._

Harry ne reconnut pas immédiatement le chef du détachement des Aurors comme étant Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier lui posa une main sur l'épaule et qu'il lui parla de sa voix grave si apaisante que l'adolescent sembla réaliser peu à peu ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Harry, nous sommes tous vraiment désolés que tu retrouves ta famille dans ces circonstances … Je sais bien que tu ne les aimais pas tellement, mais … »

« Ne pas les aimer ne signifie pas que je souhaitais que quelque chose comme ça arrive. » répondit le brun d'un ton lointain, absent, tant il était concentré sur Draco.

« Kingsley … mais que s'est-il passé ? » s'exclama Hermione, blanche, en rejoignant en deux enjambées son meilleur ami.

L'Auror se tourna vers le sorcier qui accompagnait Ron et Hermione et demanda d'un ton sévère :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? »

L'homme rougit, et balbutia : « Pardon, Kingsley … Nous avons pensé que pour soutenir moralement Potter, ça ne serait pas mal que ses amis … »

Shacklebolt haussa les épaules, et dit dans un soupir, plus conciliant :

« Oui, oui, sans doute … Vous avez bien fait. La situation est juste si … compliquée. »

Ron et Hermione vinrent encadrer leur ami pour voir, comme lui, Draco être emmené par les Aurors. Ni Harry ni ses amis ne réalisaient pleinement ce qui se passait ; tout semblait si irréel. Improbable.

Et pourtant, tous trois, à un moment ou l'autre de leur vie, avaient soupçonné le Serpentard d'être capable du pire, l'avaient accusé d'être un monstre sans scrupule. Simplement, ils n'arrivaient pas ce soir à réaliser qu'entre les fantasmes et la réalité, la frontière peut parfois s'amoindrir au point de n'être plus que poussière. Au point de ne plus exister.

Certes, Malefoy n'avait pas été accomplir cet acte impardonnable sur n'importe qui, mais … mais justement …

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Harry quand le blond passa non loin d'eux, encadré des deux Aurors.

Oui, pourquoi un tel acte ? A qui pouvait rapporter une telle action, ce soir ?

Une sourde incompréhension étouffait les Gryffondors, en cet instant. Un malaise tenace, et, oui, une lourde incompréhension.

A ce mot, Draco releva la tête vers le brun, et haussa les épaules, disant simplement :

« Harry, puisque je n'ai plus rien à perdre aujourd'hui … puisque je t'ai déjà perdu … Azkaban ou la colère de Voldemort ne sont plus que des choses insignifiantes pour moi. Mon acte, j'ai pu l'accomplir l'esprit tranquille. » Et comme Hermione retenait un cri d'horreur et que Ron ouvrait grand les yeux d'effroi en voyant trois autres sorciers sortir de la maison le corps sans vie de l'oncle de Harry, recouvert d'un drap blanc, le blond ajouta à l'attention du Survivant : « Plus rien ne compte, maintenant, tu sais. » Et il esquissa un pâle sourire, sans joie, dénué de toute peine également, à l'attention du brun, avant de disparaître avec les deux Aurors, en transplanant.

Harry voulait bien croire le blond : plus rien, en effet, ne comptait en cet instant.

Plus rien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je voulais la paix, et j'obtiens le chaos. Mon cœur ne s'est pas calmé, il bat au contraire de façon irrégulière, m'amenant constamment au bord de la nausée, sans toutefois jamais me libérer de ce mal-être qui m'envahit._

_Je voulais des réponses, et j'obtiens encore plus de questions. Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe, et je crois bien qu'à ce flou je préférais encore l'aveuglement de mon amnésie. Je nageais là aussi dans le brouillard, mais au moins il me cachait le pire._

_Là, je suis face à l'horreur pure d'un geste que je ne comprends pas. Que je n'ai pas voulu._

_Que j'osais à peine imaginer. Trop honteux de seulement pouvoir avoir ce fantasme, qu'un autre a réalisé pour moi … sans que je ne demande rien._

_Ce n'est pas moi qui ai appuyé sur la gâchette. Oui._

_Mais pourquoi alors est-ce que je me sens aussi mal ?_

_Pourquoi alors est-ce que je me sens si coupable ?_

La voix stridente de Lavande réussit à percer le brouhaha indescriptible de la salle commune des Rouge et Or, ce samedi après-midi.

« Et j'ai même obtenu que tous les élèves puissent participer à ce bal de Noël ! Pas seulement les dernières années ! »

A ses côtés, son amie Parvati s'étonna : « Mais quel intérêt que les plus jeunes viennent ? On s'en fiche, nous ! »

« Allons, faut être un peu sympa avec tout le monde … » rétorqua la blonde, avec un grand sourire. « Et puis, vu que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, j'avais pensé que ce serait super qu'on s'amuse avec tout le monde ! » Et elle éclata de rire, d'un rire aigu et crispant qui fit même sursauter Dean et Seamus assis non loin d'elles, et pourtant habitués aux manières de leur camarade.

Mais Ginny ne partageait visiblement pas cette bonne humeur générale, car quand elle passa près de ses deux amies, elle fit d'un ton sombre, en fronçant les sourcils :

« Franchement Lavande, comment tu peux avoir le cœur à rire, en des temps comme ça ? »

Brown se tourna vers la plus jeune Weasley, étonnée, et quand cette dernière lui désigna de la tête Harry, enfoncé dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin, muet et perdu dans ses pensées, l'adolescente répliqua en haussant les épaules :

« Ecoute Gin, je sais bien que beaucoup ici n'ont pas le moral, mais ça ne les avancerait à rien que je déprime moi aussi. »

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche, choquée, et s'exclama alors, essayant toutefois de ne pas se faire entendre du Survivant :

« Franchement Lavande, je ne te savais pas comme ça ! Bonjour la compassion ! » Elle repoussa d'un geste énervé Dean qui s'était levé de sa chaise pour tenter de la calmer, et poursuivit, les yeux brillants : « Merde enfin ! Malefoy vient de tuer l'oncle de Harry, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est bavasser sur la putain de robe que tu porteras au bal de Noël, et sur le nombre de mecs qui te sauteront ce soir-là ! »

« Ginny, ne sois pas vulgaire ! » intervint Seamus, lui aussi venu se rapprocher du petit groupe.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et grinça, retenant à grande peine un violent éclat de colère :

« Non mais tu l'entends, aussi ? Comment peut-elle se comporter ainsi quand un de ses amis est au plus mal … »

« Ginny, arrête … On ne connaît évidemment pas aussi bien Harry que toi, ou Ron et Hermione, mais on sait tous qu'il n'aimait pas sa famille de moldus … » fit alors Parvati.

Ce fut Neville qui vint épauler la sœur de Ron, en s'immisçant lui aussi dans le cercle d'amis. Très sérieux, il souffla :

« D'accord, mais ça n'empêche que Harry a de quoi être effondré. » Pour éviter que les lionnes de Gryffondor ne se sautent dessus, il ajouta, pour tempérer les choses : « On sait tous combien notre ami en a bavé, et cette épreuve supplémentaire n'est certainement pas ce dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui. Mais, d'un autre côté, je trouve plutôt bien que Lavande continue à essayer de maintenir une bonne ambiance. Car nous savons tous aussi que Harry déteste qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, ou qu'on souffre avec lui … »

Seamus approuva et ajouta, mettant une main sur l'épaule de leur cadette :

« Neville a raison, Gin. Tu sais bien qu'on est mal pour Harry, mais pleurer avec lui ne l'aidera pas. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde ici a l'air détendu ou insouciant qu'on est indifférent au sort de notre pote pour autant … »

Ginny ne dit rien, serrant les lèvres avec force, sans doute pour retenir ses larmes. Lavande se leva alors de son siège, et vint elle aussi poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui murmurer :

« On a tous été choqué quand on a entendu ce matin la rumeur de ce qui s'était passé hier. Vraiment. Mais malheureusement, la terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner pour autant, et on doit aller de l'avant. Tu es même la première à nous dire ça, en temps normal ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, en décochant un clin d'œil à son amie. Ginny esquissa un timide sourire à ces mots, et s'essuya les yeux. « Alors, toi, va auprès de Harry le soutenir, parce que c'est là qu'est ta place. Nous, on va continuer à l'aider, mais à notre manière, tu vois … »

La rouquine finit par hocher la tête, et la blonde la serra dans ses bras, lui assurant son amitié. Les garçons et Parvati sourirent, rassurés de voir que les deux filles n'étaient pas réellement brouillées, et tournèrent ensuite un visage compatissant vers Harry, toujours assis près de la cheminée. Tous avaient de la peine pour lui, mais tous savaient surtout que le plus important à ce moment-là était moins de pleurer avec lui que de rester soudés.

En un jour aussi sombre que ce samedi où ils avaient appris la trahison d'un élève de Poudlard, ils savaient qu'il était plus vital que jamais de rester unis. Il était hors de question de laisser un Serpentard déliter l'unité que formait Poudlard.

Il n'était pas question de laisser le Mage noir semer encore plus le trouble entre eux.

Ainsi, les amis de Harry Potter, à la veille de la guerre qui s'annonçait, se sentaient plus forts entre eux que jamais, et voulaient plus que quiconque que leur camp reste solide et unifié face à l'ennemi.

Le Survivant, lui, aurait aimé avoir ces certitudes au cœur. Malheureusement pour lui, rien n'était aussi simple : car lui sentait bien que la mort de son oncle n'était pas la volonté de Voldemort. Du moins, pas seulement … Et si le blond avait agi de son propre chef, pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait motiver un tel acte ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait amener l'héritier Malefoy à risquer Azkaban pour tuer un simple moldu ?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait amener Draco à devenir un meurtrier, si ce n'était pas sur ordre de Voldemort ?

Jamais encore Harry ne s'était senti aussi perdu.


	36. I can try to understand everything

Bonjour à tous,

Si je m'excusais ici, une fois de plus, de mon impardonnable retard, je vous en écrirais des pages, et je ne crois pas que ça soit cela qui vous intéresse (la vie de l'auteur, on s'en fout, tout ce qu'on veut, c'est son nouveau chapitre, lol). Et je vous comprends tout à fait ! Je tiens juste à vous dire que j'ai été complètement dépassée par divers problèmes, que je m'évertue à résoudre, et que j'ai attaqué dès début septembre avec un boulot, donc j'ai été très occupée.

Je le suis toujours, évidemment, mais j'arrive, petit à petit, à m'y retrouver un peu dans ce nouveau rythme, et à me trouver un peu de temps pour me replonger dans l'écriture.

Donc, j'espère pouvoir, dans les semaines à venir, vous offrir plein de choses à lire, en espérant que vous n'avez pas fui mes fics pour cause d'absence mystérieuse de l'auteur … (qui déraille en parlant d'elle à la 3ème personne, maintenant ! Hem, passons …).

C'est donc avec un grand plaisir que je me suis replongée en priorité dans _Fallen angels_, avec pour vous un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère vraiment du fond du cœur, vous plaira.

Et pour finir, je tenais à vous signaler qu'une de mes lectrices, Quatre8ss, pour ne pas la nommer, m'a fait l'incroyable et inestimable cadeau de faire une vidéo illustrant cette fic (jusqu'au chapitre 34). J'en ai pleuré de joie et d'émotions pendant des jours, c'est vous dire (mais faut croire que les auteurs sont très sensibles quand on leur fait des cadeaux, surtout sur leurs œuvres, lol).

Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez vous aussi voir cette vidéo, puisqu'on peut depuis peu la trouver sur Youtube. Vous tapez « quatre8ss » dans le moteur de recherche, et parmi ses vidéos vous trouverez celle qui s'appelle « Fallen angels », tout simplement. Un pur bijou !

Allez, finis les blablas, je vous laisse en compagnie de la suite de cette fic … et vous remercie par avance de votre patience et de la gentillesse dont vous savez toujours tant m'entourer. Grâce à vous, je suis réellement une auteur comblée (je mérite pas la chance que j'ai de vous avoir, je sais ).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +

**Dédicace** : Ssounette, je ne pouvais pas ne pas te dédier ce chapitre, forcément. Après ce cadeau (parmi tous les autres !) vraiment incomparable que tu m'as fait, autant te dire que cette fic ne peut pas se passer de toi (déjà que ce n'était pas le cas avant, alors …). Tu sais tout le bien que je pense de toi, et bien dis-toi que ce n'est rien encore face à ce que je ressens. Tu es une amie incroyable, sache-le, vraiment. Je t'adore.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 36 : I can try to understand everything

_Où s'ouvre l'avenir ? Où finit hier ?_

_Puis-je être au présent sans me perdre, sans faire l'erreur d'emprunter un mauvais chemin ?_

_Je crains tant d'avancer, de peur de m'égarer. De peur de retomber en arrière, ou de fuir en avant … au risque de ne jamais arriver à la bonne destination._

_L'endroit où je dois être. Non ! … l'endroit où je veux être._

_Ma place dans ce monde. Si petite soit-elle, j'aimerais la trouver._

_Pour toujours savoir où aller quand je me perdrais en moi-même … pour toujours savoir où aller, pour me retrouver. Pour juste être moi._

Harry laissa l'eau brûlante couler longuement sur lui avant de rouvrir les yeux. La buée et la vapeur qui envahissaient sa cabine de douche l'enveloppaient entièrement, le coupant du monde extérieur. Quand il émergea enfin de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis un moment, la chaleur de sa douche lui fit tourner la tête.

« Harry, tu viens, on va faire une partie de bataille explosive avec les copains ? » l'interpella Ron depuis l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bains.

Un peu désorienté, le brun resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de balbutier d'une voix rauque :

« Heu, non, non … je … je n'ai pas encore fini de me doucher. Vous n'avez qu'à jouer sans moi. »

« Ok. »

De nouveau, seul le bruit sourd de l'eau glissant sur son corps emplit l'espace. Le jeune homme soupira, et entreprit de baisser un peu l'intensité du jet, pour finir de se savonner et sortir de là avant de s'y endormir. Non pas que l'envie lui en manquait : il se sentait bien dans cet espace moite et confiné, à ne se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de son bien-être.

Mais il savait que cette sérénité ne durerait pas. Déjà, la voix de Ron l'avait ramené à la réalité, et avait ouvert la porte aux nombreuses pensées qu'il avait tentées de refouler en se noyant sous ce jet d'eau chaude.

Secouant la tête pour chasser encore un moment ses préoccupations, Harry se frictionna le torse avec son gant. Mais ce simple geste, sans qu'il s'y attende, lui arracha un gémissement tel qu'il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri plus fort. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdi de cette sensation qu'il venait de ressentir ; puis finit par hausser les épaules, et recommença sa toilette.

Mais quand il se rinça avec le jet d'eau et entreprit d'ôter de sa main toute la mousse qui restait sur lui, il sentit son corps frissonner, et dut de nouveau se contrôler pour ne pas gémir trop bruyamment. Ses doigts filant sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, lui procuraient des sensations particulières, comme si ce n'étaient pas ses mains à lui qui le caressaient.

Comme si d'autres mains étaient venues s'attarder sur chaque parcelle de sa peau nue.

Comme si l'ombre d'un passé proche était venue se glisser avec lui sous la douche, comme si mille souvenirs étaient venus insidieusement s'insinuer dans chaque goutte d'eau qui parcourait son corps …

« Draco … » murmura Harry, presque avec douleur, tout en fermant les yeux et en s'adossant au mur de la cabine. Il abaissa le tuyau de douche, et posa sa main libre sur le mur derrière lui.

Mais trop tard : les sensations étaient là, les souvenirs avec. Et même si le cœur du Survivant était trop agité pour qu'il sache aujourd'hui s'il éprouvait encore un sentiment positif envers le Serpentard, il savait en tout cas que son corps n'était pas prêt à oublier toutes les sensations qu'il avait reçues durant ces semaines d'amnésie.

Bien que tous les souvenirs bâtis à ce moment-là commencent déjà à s'éloigner, Harry sentait en lui, partout sur lui, glisser et pénétrer des ombres de caresses, des souffles d'étreinte, des ébauches de coups … Autant de douleur que de plaisir, le tout mêlé, le tout désiré il y a peu de temps encore.

Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se nouer, et les larmes poindre à ses yeux quand il constata, en baissant la tête, que, comble de ce désir purement physique qu'il ressentait alors, son sexe, dressé, semblait appeler à lui une personne qui était loin à présent. Et Harry sut, en cet instant, que même s'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour se convaincre qu'il haïssait le blond et que celui-ci l'avait trompé et blessé comme nul autre n'avait osé le faire, son corps, lui, le quémanderait encore …

Peut-être pas éternellement, c'est vrai. Mais pour le moment, le corps de Harry Potter avait décidé de se faire le dépositaire des souvenirs de moments uniques passés avec Draco Malefoy.

Et cela faisait mal au jeune homme, qui savait mieux que personne que si l'esprit peut s'aveugler et se taire un moment, le corps, lui, n'oublie jamais les sensations qu'il a connues … Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Où ai-je pu égarer cette envie de me battre que je possédais jadis ?_

_Quand j'ai laissé Vernon me battre, lui ai-je cédé ma hargne, lui ai-je abandonné mes griffes ?_

_Je ne ressens aujourd'hui que du découragement, du renoncement. J'ai juste envie de baisser les armes, et de laisser le destin m'emporter … advienne que pourra, je n'ai plus envie de lutter._

_Et pourtant, ce sentiment me fait horreur. Je trouve honteux, lâche et faible de ne pas avoir en moi un sursaut de colère qui me ferait me lever pour tenter de sauver quelque chose de toute cette situation. Mais aujourd'hui, avoir honte ne fait pas le poids face à l'envie de tout laisser tomber, et je crois qu'il sera difficile de m'appeler encore héros, bientôt._

_Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Je crois qu'en effet, j'ai déposé aux pieds de mon oncle mon esprit combatif, et aujourd'hui, il l'a emmené dans sa tombe avec lui pour ne plus jamais me le rendre._

_Sans doute depuis l'au-delà rit-il de voir ce que je suis devenu. J'aimerais pouvoir en rire aussi, et avoir assez de recul pour me moquer de moi-même. Mais je n'ai même plus ce pouvoir-là._

_Il ne me reste plus grand-chose, on dirait …_

Harry ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce petit cimetière de la banlieue londonienne. Il aurait aimé être à mille lieues de là en cet instant, et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas le cœur à tourner les talons et partir d'ici.

Parce qu'ici, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Sa tante, Pétunia, son cousin, Dudley, la sœur de son oncle, Marge. Et le pasteur.

Lui y compris, cela faisait cinq personnes. Même le représentant du personnel de l'entreprise que dirigeait Vernon s'était excusé de ne pouvoir faire le déplacement aujourd'hui.

C'est vrai, Harry n'avait jamais aimé son oncle. Néanmoins, il ne lui souhaitait pas cela : même au plus fort de sa haine et de son dégoût pour cet homme, l'adolescent n'aurait jamais pu souhaiter à l'homme de partir si tôt, ni dans ces circonstances.

Encore moins de finir sa vie dans un cimetière morne loin de la ville, avec si peu de monde pour un dernier au-revoir.

Même l'enquête de police qui avait suivie cette affaire s'était terminée rapidement (avec le constat sans relief d'une « crise cardiaque sans élément suspect »). Arrangée par le Ministère de la magie, sans doute. D'accord. Mais Vernon méritait-il pour autant de tomber si vite dans l'oubli ?

Le jeune homme brun soupira, et resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou. Il jeta un œil à sa tante, à sa droite, et s'étonna de la trouver si digne. Bien sûr, son teint pâle et ses cernes rougies sous les yeux indiquaient qu'elle avait dû pleurer son époux, mais en cet instant, rien dans son attitude ne trahissait ses émotions. Elle tenait son châle noir fermement sur sa poitrine, et ses longs doigts osseux enserraient avec force la main d'un Dudley inhabituellement muet. Aux côtés du cousin du brun, la sœur de Vernon sanglotait dans son mouchoir en dentelle défraîchi, mais avait la décence elle aussi de ne pas tomber dans un pathos aussi bruyant que déplacé. Même la voix monotone du pasteur semblait se faire discrète, pour respecter la solennité d'un dernier hommage à un homme qui n'en méritait sans doute pas tant …

Mais qui pouvait juger de ce que valait un homme, même une fois mort ? Draco Malefoy s'était fait la main de la justice ce soir-là, mais Harry ne pensait pas cependant qu'il eut dû prendre ce droit.

Non, Vernon Dursley n'était pas un homme respectable. Et non, Harry Potter ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Même maintenant.

Toutefois, il décida de laisser, pour un moment, ses sentiments et jugements de côté, pour accorder le temps de quelques litanies, un semblant d'hommage à cet homme. Parce que Pétunia Dursley ne demandait pas plus qu'un peu de silence respectueux, un instant de recueillement pour cet homme qu'elle avait aimé. A sa façon. Mais aimé quand même.

Et ça, c'était quelque chose que Harry pouvait comprendre. Et respecter.

Quand la cérémonie fut finie -et elle ne dura guère, comme s'il n'y avait définitivement pas grand-chose à retenir de la vie de cet homme qui était maintenant condamné à l'oubli-, l'adolescent brun ne s'attarda pas. Il salua poliment les autres, et s'éclipsa pour laisser entre eux les quelques personnes qui portaient encore un attachement à Vernon. En sortant du cimetière, il découvrit que Hermione l'avait attendu. Harry esquissa un petit sourire : cela ne l'étonna pas.

Tandis qu'ils longeaient tous deux le mur du cimetière, Hermione murmura sur un ton d'excuse :

« Ron et Ginny voulaient venir, mais … » Elle haussa les épaules, en guise d'explications. Parfois, même entre amis, les mots manquent.

Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de plus : l'essentiel était dit. Il sourit avec chaleur à sa camarade, et fit, en glissant le bras de la jeune fille sous le sien :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que souvent les gens n'aiment pas les enterrements … D'ailleurs, qui peut les aimer ! » Il leva les yeux au ciel, et ajouta d'un ton rassurant : « Je ne voulais de toutes façons pas que vous veniez. Ce n'était pas notre place. C'est déjà tant que tu sois venue m'attendre … »

« Je ne pouvais pas faire moins. » souffla Hermione, en enfonçant son nez rougi par le froid dans son écharpe rouge et or. Ces touches de couleurs criardes tranchaient singulièrement avec le noir de son manteau, mais étonnamment ce détail fit chaud au cœur à Harry. Il retrouvait dans ces teintes familières quelque chose de chaleureux, d'enveloppant. Tout comme la présence contre lui de la jeune fille.

Une bulle d'intimité réconfortante dans un monde qui lui paraissait bien trop froid.

Ils marchèrent un moment encore, sans bruit, écoutant simplement le son des dernières feuilles mortes craquant sous leurs pieds. Autour d'eux, le décor froid de cette petite banlieue se posait là, banal et sans artifice. Et pourtant, ce spectacle avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Ici, point de magie, point de sorciers. Juste la lointaine familiarité de leur monde d'origine, de leur enfance.

Qu'il est doux parfois de se rapprocher de nos racines, quand tout notre présent se fait trop dur, trop oppressant. Trop dangereux aussi.

Ici, point de magie, ni de sorts dangereux. Point de sorciers, ni de sorts meurtriers.

« Comment tu te sens, avec toute cette histoire ? » La voix de Hermione était venue timidement percer le silence de cette fin d'après-midi d'hiver, comme si elle craignait de briser quelque chose. Toutefois, derrière cette question, Harry sentit toute la sollicitude et l'inquiétude sincères de son amie, et peut-être même de tous ses amis.

Il haussa les épaules, et répondit avec franchise, en tournant avec l'adolescente à un coin de la rue, pour continuer à longer le cimetière un moment :

« Je ne sais pas trop. C'était déjà assez déstabilisant de … de revenir, après mon amnésie. Mais là … » Il fit une pause, chercha ses mots avec attention. « Là, je crois que je suis en plein chaos. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Malefoy ? »

« Hermione ! » L'exclamation presque choquée du Survivant fit sursauter la brune, qui lança un petit regard d'excuse à son interlocuteur, avant de tourner la tête ailleurs, bien décidée toutefois à ne pas se laisser infléchir par les paroles de Harry : « Comment peux-tu me poser une telle question ? Tu n'en as pas le droit … » Il y avait presque une prière dans ces derniers mots. Une prière pour Hermione de se taire.

Mais la brune y fit la sourde oreille. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna vers son ami :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te le demander ? »

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de penser à lui, franchement ! »

S'arrêtant en plein milieu du trottoir, la jeune fille se détacha de son camarade et dit d'un ton assuré :

« Oui, justement. Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne fais que penser à lui … »

« C'est faux ! »

« Tu parles, Harry ! » Voyant qu'il tournait la tête obstinément ailleurs, sans doute autant pour retenir sa colère que ses larmes, la jeune fille se radoucit et ajouta en lui touchant doucement le bras : « Je veux dire … c'est légitime. Après ce qui s'est passé, comment pourrais-tu penser à autre chose. C'est tellement … énorme. Inimaginable. »

« Et pourtant, c'est arrivé. » murmura le brun, en se mordant la lèvre, le regard toujours fixé vers un point invisible.

« Seulement, moi je me demande comment toi tu peux te situer dans tout ça. Par rapport à lui, par rapport à vous deux. »

Harry finit par porter un regard étrange vers son amie, avant de lui demander prudemment :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a eu entre nous … deux ? »

Le regard de l'adolescente se fit plus franc que jamais, quand elle reconnut :

« Je ne sais pas, justement. » Levant les mains avec précipitation, elle ajouta : « Et je ne veux pas le savoir … enfin, sauf si tu veux me parler de quelque chose. De ce que tu veux. Non, la seule chose que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce que tu ressens … maintenant. » Elle fit un pas en avant, caressa doucement la joue glacée du jeune homme, qui ouvrit de grands yeux quand la voix de son amie se fit encore plus douce, presque maternelle : « Harry, je peux tout entendre. Je peux essayer de tout comprendre. Même si je n'y arrive pas, j'essaierais, je te le jure. Alors, si tu me dis que tu ne lui en veux pas vraiment, de ce qui s'est passé … je comprendrais. »

Harry eut la triste impression d'entendre son cœur craquer, comme s'il se fissurait à un endroit qu'il croyait avoir pourtant réussi à colmater. Il retint un hoquet de douleur et sourit à la jeune fille, d'un sourire aussi triste que plein de gratitude.

« Hermione, un jour, il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir. Et pour trouver les mots justes. » Il essuya une larme et ajouta en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure emmêlée de la brune, quand celle-ci vint le prendre dans ses bras : « Surtout quand tout est si embrouillé dans mon cœur et que j'en suis à croire que personne ne pourra mettre des mots dessus. »

Hermione crut bien entendre son ami ajouter dans un murmure empreint de sanglots : « Tu es un ange », mais elle préféra se dire qu'elle avait mal compris.

Car elle n'était pas sûre, mais alors pas du tout, d'être un ange pour quiconque. Car elle savait qu'en mettant des mots sur les ombres et cauchemars de Harry, elle lui permettait d'y voir plus clair ; mais surtout, elle l'empêchait d'essayer d'oublier un problème douloureux.

Et ça, elle n'était pas sûre que le jeune homme la remercie longtemps pour ça.

Mais quand on est une amie sincère, on est prêt à s'attirer le ressentiment, la colère, voire la haine de ceux qu'on aime, pourvu qu'on les aide. Même si aux yeux du monde, ça ne ressemble pas à une main tendue.

Même.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Il n'y a pas de mots que j'arrive à mettre sur ce que je ressens et qui se rattache à Draco. Il n'y a pas de mots, parce qu'aucun homme n'a su trouver, dans aucune langue, un terme assez juste et complexe pour définir le chaos qui règne entre nous._

_Quel mot pourrait à la fois englober la haine, la rivalité, l'attirance, le dégoût, l'incompréhension, la curiosité, et ces mille choses encore qui nous réunissent et nous séparent ?_

_Quel mot pourrait écrire notre histoire à nous, sans rien omettre ou ajouter ?_

_Quel mot pourrait dire l'infini et l'inexplicable de ce qui se passe chaque fois que nous sommes en lien ? Dans l'absence comme dans les face à face ?_

_Y a-t-il plus incompréhensible et particulier que ce lien entre Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter ?_

C'est adossé à un arbre dans le cimetière, à quelques mètres des tombes grises, que Harry et Hermione finirent leur étrange discussion. Le soleil finissait de décliner au-delà de l'enceinte du parc, et la famille du Survivant était partie depuis longtemps déjà, laissant Vernon à sa dernière demeure, seul.

Fixant ses pieds, l'adolescent brun demanda, après un long moment de réflexion :

« Hermione, comment tu expliques que je ne haïsse pas Malefoy pour ce qu'il a fait, alors que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner Voldemort pour ce qu'il a fait, lui ? »

L'adolescente ouvrit de grands yeux, et précisa :

« Mais … je ne l'explique pas. »

Harry leva alors vers elle un regard empli de reproches, comme s'il l'accusait de lui avoir fait de fausses promesses. Elle corrigea alors :

« Disons que je ne peux pas savoir avec exactitude ce qui fait qu'en toi, tu ressentes ça. Maintenant, si on analyse la situation, il y a quand même une différence énorme : Voldemort a tué tes parents, alors que Malefoy … »

« Oui, d'accord, le lien que j'avais à mon oncle n'est pas du tout comparable à ce qui m'unissait à mes parents, mais … mais je ne sais pas. Il y a dans leur geste à tous deux la même cruauté, la même gratuité. Encore que Voldemort voulait, après tout, éliminer ceux qui lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues, et … »

« Mais Harry, je crois que c'est bien là où tu te trompes ! » s'écria alors la brune, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part du jeune homme. « C'est dans leur intentionnalité que tu fais erreur. »

« Comment ça ? »

Hermione jaugea un instant le Survivant, comme pour évaluer à quel point il était conscient ou non de ce qu'il pensait. Elle finit par demander, très lentement, comme pour amener doucement à l'autre une idée qu'il ne semblait pas encore prêt à admettre :

« Harry, dis-moi … Tu penses réellement que l'acte de Draco était gratuit ? »

Avait-elle ou non intentionnellement utilisé le prénom du Serpentard ? Voulait-elle lui redonner une épaisseur, une personnalité que son acte semblait avoir effacées du fait même de son inhumanité ?

Peu importait, au fond. Elle avait su trouver, une fois de plus, les mots justes. Car alors, le visage de Harry s'éclaira, surpris, et choqué, quand il murmura :

« Tu penses que … »

« Je n'en pense rien, Harry. J'essaie juste de savoir ce que toi, tu en penses. Parce que je crois que c'est bien là, tout le nœud du problème. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce qui a pu motiver Malefoy. »

« C'est vrai. Mais du coup, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire que je … »

« Si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ses motivations, c'est bien que tu penses malgré tout qu'il était motivé par quelque chose. » Elle fit une courte pause, puis reprit, plantant son regard dans celui de Harry : « Donc, pour toi, son acte n'était pas gratuit. »

Après un silence, elle se releva, épousseta le devant de son manteau, et conclut, tout en resserrant autour d'elle son écharpe :

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver ce qui, selon toi, a guidé la main de Malefoy. »

Et, alors que Harry levait un regard perdu et presque implorant vers elle, la jeune fille ajouta, en tournant les talons pour sortir du cimetière :

« Et si ton idée ne te satisfait pas pleinement, tu n'auras alors plus qu'une seule solution. » Elle enfonça les mains dans ses poches. « Aller demander la réponse au principal intéressé. »

Et elle repartit, laissant Harry Potter face à de nouvelles questions.

Mais une était plus importante que toutes les autres ce jour-là : voulait-il vraiment, pour une fois, avoir la réponse à ses questions ?


	37. I doubt whether that holy child will

Bonjour,

Voici un chapitre, assez court, qui s'inscrit dans la lignée du précédent : il n'apporte rien de réellement essentiel à l'action, mais est utile en terme de transition. Il pose tout de même des pierres importantes à l'édifice de Fallen angels.

Je vous laisse le découvrir, en souhaitant de tout cœur que cette fic, qui se dirige lentement mais sûrement vers sa fin, vous plaise toujours autant …

**Disclaimer**: la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating**: K +

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 37 : I doubt whether that holy child will want to take his vengeance

_Toi qui n'es plus là, comment pourrais-tu éclairer mes incertitudes ?_

_A toi qui as été si peu présent, si peu de temps, comment pourrais-tu éclairer mon présent ?_

_Et toi qui n'as su t'ouvrir à moi qu'en ces nuits de cauchemars et de faux-semblants, comment pourrais-tu encore éclairer mes jours ?_

_Tu as fui dans un endroit où je ne peux plus t'atteindre sans tout brûler et détruire sur mon passage. Tu m'as ravagé de l'intérieur, tu coupes toute retraite et toute issue jusqu'à toi … Comment puis-je encore me tenir face à toi sans flancher, sans avoir envie de te détruire à mon tour ?_

_Et pourtant, pourtant je crois, je crains de ne te vouloir aucun mal._

_Pourquoi ?Dis-moi …_

Tout en extirpant une grande boîte en carton de sa malle en bois verni qui reposait, comme celles de ses camarades, au pied de son lit, Neville s'exclama :

« Et ce jeu de société, _Le petit sorcier et la citrouille voleuse_,vous croyez que ça irait ? »

Ron et Seamus se retournèrent vers leur ami, et c'est le rouquin qui répliqua en premier, tandis qu'un immense sourire éclairait son visage :

« Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu y jouer en première année ! »

« Oui … d'ailleurs la boîte est un peu abîmée. Peut-être que Lavande n'en voudra pas ? » fit remarquer l'adolescent châtain; mais Seamus le rassura aussitôt :

« Pas de souci. Tu sais, c'est pour une tombola à la fête de Noël, ça ne remplacera pas les vrais cadeaux, non plus … Alors c'est pas grave si les trucs qu'on lui donne sont vieillots. »

Avisant la pile de pulls tricotés mains qu'il comptait donner pour la tombola, Ron fit une grimace et dit :

« Ouais, ben tant mieux … parce que même si je ne les ai pas beaucoup mis, ils ne sont pas tout neufs non plus. »

Dean et Seamus se rapprochèrent du jeune homme et jetèrent un œil par-dessus son épaule. L'irlandais s'exclama alors, en donnant une grande claque dans le dos du plus jeune frère Weasley :

« Franchement mec, t'es gonflé de refiler ça pour la tombola! Pense un peu aux malheureux qui vont tomber sur ce lot ! »

Les autres éclatèrent alors de rire, surtout quand Dean ajouta, faisant pâlir Ron :

« Et puis imagine que ce soit toi ou Ginny qui tombiez dessus … Retour à la case départ ! »

Même Harry ne put retenir un sourire à la vue du visage horrifié et déconfit qu'afficha son ami. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers les objets qu'il avait étalés sur son lit. A la demande de Lavande, lui et la plupart de leurs camarades s'étaient mis en chasse ce soir-là de vieux objets dont ils ne voulaient plus et qui étaient susceptibles de constituer des lots à offrir à la tombola que la jeune fille organiserait à la fête de Noël. Le brun, pour sa part, avait déjà mis de côté un ouvrage ou deux qu'il ne lisait plus, un service tout neuf de correspondance (reçu en double à l'un de ses anniversaires), un vieil ensemble de Quidditch dans lequel il ne rentrait plus et qui pourrait peut-être faire le bonheur d'un jeune élève qui intégrerait l'équipe l'an prochain, quand il en serait parti …

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Bientôt la fin.

La fin d'un cycle, la fin d'une histoire écrite depuis près de sept ans …

Harry Potter ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt à quitter les murs de Poudlard, à déserter ces couloirs, à refermer derrière lui ces portes de salles de classe. Bientôt, il le faudrait. Mais là …

Avec son amnésie, c'est comme s'il avait raté sa dernière rentrée, comme s'il était passé à côté d'un début d'au-revoir. Bien sûr, il lui restait toute une année pour apprendre à quitter tout doucement cette école, son second foyer.

Mais tout était déjà si différent. Son premier foyer, celui qui n'avait jamais tout à fait été le sien, s'était déjà dépeuplé, tandis que le château comptait déjà un Serpentard de moins. Et pas des moindres.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir de Malefoy qui s'imposait de nouveau à lui. Depuis sa discussion avec Hermione la veille, il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait éternellement rester dans le brouillard. Mais il lui restait encore à se sentir prêt avant de faire un pas pour avancer, et, il le savait, le premier pas était bien le plus difficile à faire.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser cette nouvelle angoisse sourde l'étreindre, et ne voulant pas non plus s'aveugler à nouveau dans une colère de substitution, l'adolescent brun reprit ses recherches : il ouvrit les tiroirs de sa table de nuit pour y attraper les doublons de ses cartes de chocogrenouilles dont il voulait faire don à Lavande, quand son regard fut attiré par un éclat doré, sous une pile de mouchoirs en tissu. Il les repoussa, et découvrit alors, avec un pincement au cœur, le vif d'or dont le blond lui avait fait cadeau il y a de cela quelques semaines à peine.

Prenant doucement le petit objet au creux de sa main, Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit, sentant que ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus que difficilement. Il fixa la balle dorée, qui s'était mise à scintiller légèrement entre ses doigts, comme si elle reprenait peu à peu vie, mais avait du mal à respirer encore normalement.

Le Survivant sentit son propre souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, et il eut du mal à se calmer assez pour que son cœur reprenne un battement plus régulier. Déjà affluaient, flot discontinu et violent, des bribes de souvenirs qu'il connaissait cette fois par cœur : autant de sourires qu'il avait cru sincères, autant de caresses sous lesquelles il s'était senti vivant, autant d'étreintes qui l'avaient mené au plus fort de lui-même …

Cette main tendue, avec une sincérité troublante.

Ce cœur ouvert, avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Draco, pourquoi ? » murmura Harry tout bas, plus perdu que jamais. Maintenant que la colère était retombée, maintenant que les blessures saignaient un peu moins, maintenant que les questions étaient permises … il restait ce point d'interrogation, en suspens.

Il restait cette main tendue, dans le vide. Avide d'être attrapée.

Pour ne plus être lâchée, ou pour être repoussée à jamais. Au fond, peu importait à présent à Harry. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une certitude. Au moins une, dans sa vie. Au moins un phare, dans ses nuits.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à te chercher, quand la nuit serait bien plus confortable ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à t'attendre, quand l'ombre me protégerait tant de toi ?_

_Pourquoi ne veux-je pas rester dans le noir, comme avant ?Comme avant, quand tu n'éclairais pas mes jours ?_

_Pourquoi toi ?_

_Pourquoi moi ?_

_Que m'as-tu fait pour qu'aujourd'hui je n'arrive plus à te détester ?_

Remus et Severus fixaient avec une attention soutenue leur directeur, attendant son verdict. Attendant qu'il prononce enfin une sentence qu'eux-mêmes répugnaient à donner, même s'ils savaient qu'une punition était plus que légitime dans ce cas.

Mais les années n'affermissaient plus depuis longtemps la certitude et la détermination du vieux sorcier, qui ne put cette fois que lever un regard fatigué vers ses collègues et amis. Albus Dumbledore lui-même, ce soir, était en quête d'aide. Lui aussi avait besoin d'être éclairé.

Il finit par rompre le silence tendu d'un soupir las, et c'est avec regret qu'il dit aux deux hommes:

« Très honnêtement, que vous dire ? Cette petite, comme beaucoup de ces enfants, s'est retrouvée embringuée dans une histoire qui la dépasse. Bien sûr, ce qu'elle a fait est plus que répréhensible, mais … mais sa souffrance était plus que réelle aussi. »

Le regard de Lupin s'adoucit un peu, quand il répliqua :

« Albus, je ne peux que vous donner raison. Même si j'ai vu la violence de son acte, et la haine qui l'emplissait alors, je suis d'accord avec vous. Elle s'est laissée dépasser par tout ça, et elle n'en est pas sortie indemne non plus. »

C'est d'un ton exaspéré que le directeur de Serpentard intervint alors, faisant claquer sa langue avec agacement :

« D'accord, mais tout de même ! On ne peut pas autoriser Miss Parkinson à retourner en cours avec les autres comme si de rien n'était, sous prétexte qu'elle est malheureuse. Parce que là je vous jure que même moi je n'aurais pas le cœur de retenir la baguette de Granger, Weasley, ou même Potter lui-même, bien que je doute que ce saint enfant ait l'âme à se venger … »

« Là n'est pas la question, Severus, voyons … »

« Si Albus. Croyez-moi. » Rogue frappa du poing l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et se pencha vers le vieux sorcier. « Enfin, comment pouvez-vous songer une seule seconde à laisser cette jeune fille réintégrer l'école comme ça ! »

Les yeux de Dumbledore se réduirent à deux simples fentes derrière ses lunettes quand il répondit à l'homme, avec un sérieux presque menaçant tant il en était intimidant :

« Et vous, mon ami, comment pouvez-vous seulement envisager de la laisser sortir de cette école et de l'abandonner au sort que nous lui savons réservé si elle perd la protection de Poudlard ? »

« Elle n'a pas agi sur ordre de Nous-savons-qui. » affirma le professeur de Potions, sans se laisser décontenancer par l'attitude de son interlocuteur, qu'il côtoyait depuis trop longtemps pour en avoir peur.

C'est d'un ton doux, pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions électriques qui saturaient l'air, que Remus intervint en glissant à Rogue:

« Ca la laisse d'autant plus vulnérable. Voldemort ne laissera sûrement pas errer dans la nature une graine de mangemorte. »

« Fadaises ! Elle n'en a pas la carrure! Elle a raté Potter alors qu'il la suppliait presque de l'achever … » persifla l'homme brun avec mépris.

« Raison de plus. » conclut Albus. « Il la punirait sans doute pour s'être montrée aussi imprudente qu'incapable. » Il soupira et ajouta: « Nous ne pouvons évidemment pas lui proposer la protection de l'Ordre, alors … »

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux, chacun songeant au sort qui attendait la Serpentarde déchue.

C'est Remus qui reprit la parole en premier. Il leva un regard désolé vers ses deux compagnons et murmura :

« Il ne lui reste guère de solution, malheureusement. » Il haussa les épaules et dit: « Elle ne peut plus compter que sur elle-même et se débrouiller seule pour survivre là-dedans. »

« Je ne peux que lui offrir la protection de Poudlard. » admit Dumbledore, à regret, sentant que c'était là bien peu. Mais du regard l'ancien maraudeur lui assura que c'était au contraire déjà beaucoup.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Rogue ne se montrait pas aussi indulgent que les deux autres envers celle qui avait pourtant été une de ses élèves et protégées :

« Et bien, comptons sur la grandeur d'âme indécrottable des Gryffondors pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas lyncher par les autres élèves … »

Lupin eut un regard outré pour le professeur de Potions, mais le directeur se voulut plus rassurant :

« Etonnamment pour une fois, nous avons réussi à garder cette triste affaire à peu près secrète, en dehors des amis proches de Harry, bien sûr. Sans doute l'affaire Malefoy a-t-elle, elle, éclipsé l'«exploit» de Parkinson … »

Cette fois, et peut-être pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus Rogue afficha un visage inquiet. Il se pencha vers Dumbledore, et demanda plus bas, comme s'il craignait d'entendre la réponse de l'autre :

« Et pour Draco, qu'en est-il ? »

« Il attend toujours d'être jugé par le Ministère. Malheureusement, il n'y a qu'un seul verdict possible. »

Personne n'ajouta rien après ça. L'ombre des barreaux d'Azkaban se dessinait déjà ce soir-là dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Pauvre directeur, qui se maudissait de n'avoir pas su mieux protéger ses élèves. De n'avoir pas été un bon père pour ces enfants en mal de repères.

Si seulement la volonté et le cœur suffisaient, Albus Dumbledore aurait fait quantité de miracles depuis longtemps. Mais trop d'enfants en perdition avaient échappé à sa bienveillance depuis trop d'années. Il était vain d'en pleurer deux de plus; il fallait à présent veiller à ce qu'aucun autre ne perde la raison.

Et c'était déjà beaucoup, même pour l'un des plus puissants sorciers de cette ère.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Draco, que tu sois là ou pas, j'ai de toi la même obsession. Qu'as-tu réellement fait de moi quand je n'étais plus moi, pour qu'aujourd'hui je dépende ainsi de toi ?_

_Toi, cet ennemi de jadis, cet amant il y a peu, cette énigme pour toujours …_

_Toi que je ne comprends pas, ou plus, ou trop. Toi qui me renvoie trop à ces questions sur moi-même, sur mes envies, sur mes peurs … Sur ma douleur._

_Toi qui me poses tant de questions, même en étant si loin._

_Oui, tu es la plus grande énigme de ma vie, ma plus vaste incompréhension. Reste à savoir maintenant si je veux te résoudre, si je veux m'absoudre de toi. Et de cette obsession._

Draco Malefoy, assis dans sa cellule provisoire dans une division surveillée du Ministère, attendait patiemment l'heure de son jugement. Pour lui, une seule issue était possible, mais peu lui importait, au fond.

Il avait accompli la dernière chose qui lui restait à faire, et après cela, comme il l'avait dit à Harry Potter, Azkaban ou la colère de Voldemort n'étaient que des choses insignifiantes pour lui.

Il ne savait pas exactement où ni quand tout cela finirait, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. C'était des questions sans réel intérêt.

Son procès se tiendrait dans quelques minutes, à présent.

Albus Dumbledore était déjà arrivé, il le savait : un de ses gentils geôliers l'avait prévenu. Il n'y avait rien d'ironique dans ce qualificatif de «gentil». Car Draco savait qu'en comparaison des gardiens qui l'attendaient à Azkaban, ceux du Ministère étaient des crèmes.

Même si tout cela ne comptait pas réellement, au fond.

Un instant, le blond se demanda si Harry serait présent dans la salle du tribunal, aux côtés du directeur de Poudlard venu, lui, pour prendre la défense du coupable invétéré qu'il était. Et puis cet espoir (mais était-ce réellement un espoir?) s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était venu: Draco Malefoy savait parfaitement que les procès de mangemorts se déroulaient à huis-clôs, sans aucun témoin extérieur. Il y aurait éventuellement la tante et le cousin de Harry –encore que le seul témoignage des Aurors suffise amplement. Mais le Survivant n'avait aucune raison d'être là.

Ni aucune envie, certainement.

Draco ferma les yeux. Après tout, qu'importait qu'il revoit encore une fois le brun? Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir le voir un instant avant que les Aurors ne l'emportent, et sans doute était-ce plus qu'il n'en avait espéré.

Il lui fallait se résoudre à l'oublier, maintenant.

Le blond ne doutait pas que le baiser des Détraqueurs l'y aiderait grandement. Avec ça, il oublierait leur brève idylle, plus sûrement encore que Harry avait pu occulter leur haine éternelle sous les coups de Vernon.

Oui, peu importait ce soir la sentence du Ministère. Tout était dit, pour Draco Malefoy. Tout était déjà écrit.


	38. Until the end

Bonjour,

Voici une suite avec plus d'action ! J'espère de tout cœur que cela vous plaira, moi ça m'a donné beaucoup d'énergie d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre. A croire que j'ai été gagnée par l'impulsivité de notre cher Harry, lol.

J'y ai mis des choses que j'avais prévu d'insérer plus loin, mais finalement ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Après tout, les idées évoluent souvent quand on écrit, pour un résultat souvent meilleur que ce qu'on avait prévu au départ.

Je sais à peu près où je vais dans la suite (heureusement, lol), même si, comme souvent, je n'ai pas prévu les évènements précisément. Je vais donc me laisser porter par mon inspiration, en espérant que vous aimerez la direction dans laquelle je vous amène…

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 38 : Until the end

_Où commence la fin ? Sommes-nous en train de nous acheminer vers un point de non retour ? Alors que rien n'a réellement commencé..._

_Alors qu'aucun mot sincère n'a été échangé._

_Draco. Malefoy. Comment dois-je t'appeler ? Comment puis-je encore te considérer aujourd'hui ?_

_Ennemi. Ami. Plus ? Ou tellement moins ? Ou même plus rien..._

_Quel visage a notre avenir ? En n'avons-nous jamais eu un ? _

_Nos vies se conjugueront-elles encore dans le futur ?_

La voix, froide et impersonnelle, si étrangement dépourvue même de jubilation, énonça la sentence sans appel :

« Draco Malefoy, aux vues des faits et des preuves énoncées, et au regard de la loi magique, nous vous déclarons coupable de meurtre sur la personne du moldu Vernon Dursley, en ce 13 décembre à 22h37. » L'homme toussota, et ajouta, cette fois un peu plus hésitant : « Concernant les chefs d'accusation pour complicité et affiliation aux mangemorts, compte tenu des propos rapportés par Albus Dumbledore » Il jeta un bref regard au vieux sorcier, qui se tenait juste derrière l'accusé, puis revint à Draco : « et compte tenu de la complexité de la situation, nous ne statuerons pas sur ce point séant. » Il toussa de nouveau, et annonça enfin, crevant le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle de tribunal ce soir-là : « Ainsi, nous vous condamnons, Draco Malefoy, à la réclusion à perpétuité à Azkaban. Votre peine prend effet maintenant, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à avoir un dernier contact avec vos proches, vue l'imprévisibilité et la dangerosité de votre comportement. »

Si jusque-là le jeune homme blond était resté silencieux, indifférent à tout ce qui se passait là, comme s'il n'était pas le premier concerné, il se permit un petit sourire ironique aux derniers mots du président du Magenmagot.

« Imprévisible ? Au contraire, tout cela était tellement prévisible que c'en est risible… »

Il avait parlé si bas que seul Dumbledore, près de lui, l'entendit. Et tandis que le conseil se levait pour prendre congé, bavardant déjà d'autre chose tant ce procès s'était déroulé rapidement et sans accroc, le directeur de Poudlard se pencha vers son ancien élève et demanda :

« Pardon ? Que veux-tu dire par là, mon enfant ? »

Laissant deux employés du Ministère lui passer autour des poignets des menottes magiques, l'adolescent leva un sourcil et répliqua :

« Allons, ne me dites pas que vous, vous n'aviez pas prévu tout ça… Si Harry comme moi ne savions pas où nous mettions les pieds, vous, vous saviez bien ce qui allait découler de notre relation. Si vous n'avez jamais cherché à m'éloigner de lui, c'est bien parce que vous en attendiez quelque chose. »

Pour la première fois devant Draco, Dumbledore laissa transparaître ses doutes, et son impuissance. Lançant un regard désolé au blond, le vieux sorcier précisa, navré :

« Non, Draco, je n'avais rien prévu de tout ça. Je n'ai fait, comme toujours, que porter en vous mes plus forts espoirs. Parce que, tous autant que vous êtes, je crois en vous. »

« Vous avez eu tort, alors, de croire en moi. Et Voldemort a eu tort aussi, au final. » Un des geôliers de Malefoy eut un infime mouvement de recul en entendant l'adolescent prononcer ce nom sans ciller. « Je n'ai su être un bon espion pour aucun de vous. Qui pourrait même vraiment dire aujourd'hui dans quel camp j'étais réellement ? »

Le président, sur le seuil de la porte, discutait avec deux membres du Magenmagot. De là où il était, il ne pouvait entendre la discussion entre l'accusé et son avocat, mais il se tourna à ce moment vers eux, et fronça les sourcils. Venait-il, intuitivement, de saisir toute la cruelle ironie de ce que Draco Malefoy venait de dire à Albus Dumbledore ?

D'une voix douce, Albus assura, fixant l'autre de ses yeux bleus perçants :

« J'ai toujours cru en toi, Draco. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un moment, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis il releva ses yeux gris vers son interlocuteur, et glissa, le cœur visiblement serré, mais contrôlant malgré tout parfaitement très bien la dernière expression de sentiments humains en lui :

« Je ne saurais même plus vous dire moi-même dans quel camp j'ai voulu être, Dumbledore. Je ne le sais plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma plus grande erreur dans cette équation est de n'avoir pas prévu l'intensité de la réaction de Harry face à ma duplicité –quelle qu'elle ait pu être. Toutes ces années j'ai su me jouer de lui, lui montrer de moi ce que je voulais. Mais ce qu'il a éprouvé pour moi pendant ces semaines… » Il eut un sourire triste, et leva pour la première fois face à son ancien directeur un visage sincère : « Qui l'eut cru ? Je n'ai pas su jouer réellement double jeu avec lui, tant la violence et l'intensité de ce qu'il me communiquait m'a troublé. Il m'a achevé, vraiment. »

Ces mots semblèrent marquer la fin de la conversation pour lui, car détachant alors son regard du vieil homme, il leva ses mains menottées devant lui comme signe de départ pour ses geôliers. Ceux-ci raffermirent leur prise sur ses bras, et l'entraînèrent vers la sortie opposée à celle prise par le conseil. Avant d'en franchir le seuil, l'adolescent blond se retourna une dernière fois vers Dumbledore, et dit avec un sourire sincère, qui paraissait balayé de doute ou de regret :

« Lui, vous pouvez croire en lui. Jusqu'au bout. Qu'il soit amnésique ou en pleine possession de ses moyens, il agira toujours comme son cœur le veut. Que ça soit bon ou mauvais, il sera toujours sincère. »

C'est en voyant la porte se refermer sur son protégé pour lequel il ne pouvait plus rien faire que Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir, se murmurant à lui-même, aveu douloureux d'un de ses plus grands échecs :

« Moi non plus, Draco, je n'ai pas su prévoir l'intensité des sentiments de Harry à ton égard. Je savais pourtant ce qui se tramait entre vous, mais il faut croire que je reste ignorant… Bien des choses m'ont échappées, ces temps-ci. Des choses que je n'aurais pas dû laisser passer. »

Il sursauta imperceptiblement quand il sentit Amelia Bones lui tapoter doucement l'épaule. Il découvrit en se retournant le visage doux et souriant de sa vieille amie, pourtant si sérieuse dans sa robe couleur prune. Elle jeta un regard désolé dans la direction qu'avait prise Draco, puis demanda à Dumbledore :

« Albus, je me pose une question. Pourquoi avoir laissé partir le jeune Malefoy après l'agression de Potter par Miss Parkinson ? Vous ne saviez pourtant pas avec certitude dans quel camp il se situait… » Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste une réelle envie de comprendre.

« Ma chère Amelia, on peut me reprocher beaucoup de choses… » répliqua pourtant le directeur de Poudlard avec tristesse. « … mais pas celle de ne pas donner leur chance aux jeunes qui foulent le sol de mon école. »

« La confiance ne fait pas tout, mon bon ami. » souffla la femme avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Je le sais. Mais en laissant partir Draco Malefoy, je lui laissais la possibilité d'agir en son âme et conscience. De la façon qui lui semblait la plus juste. Il était acculé, et était obligé, vue la situation, de faire un choix. De montrer enfin clairement où irait sa loyauté, de choisir définitivement son camp. »

« L'a-t-il vraiment fait ? » demanda Amelia, sceptique.

« Oh oui, Amelia, oh oui ! » Les yeux d'Albus brillèrent de nouveau de cette flamme enthousiaste et énergique qu'on lui connaissait. Et, bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas, il se permit un sourire satisfait quand il prononça ces mots en fixant son amie : « Draco Malefoy a su faire le seul choix réellement possible pour lui, en fin de compte. Le seul que je n'avais pas prévu. Le meilleur, sûrement. »

« Le meilleur ? Allons Albus, quand je voix où ses choix l'ont mené… »

« Amelia, n'en doutez pas. Il a fait le meilleur choix possible. Même s'il savait également que par cette décision il devait tout perdre, il a ce jour-là suivi la seule voix par laquelle il resterait en parfait accord avec lui-même. » Les yeux trahissant la fierté qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme, Albus Dumbledore souffla : « Il a fait le choix du cœur, Amelia. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Quel prix devrons-nous encore payer tous deux avant d'atteindre la paix ? Par quels obstacles devrons-nous encore passer, de quelles souffrances serons-nous encore infligés ! Dis-moi, Draco…_

_Dis-moi comment puis-je trouver le repose de mon âme aujourd'hui ? Tu sembles, toi, avoir les réponses, quand je n'ai que de vaines questions aux lèvres…_

_Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort, et pourtant jamais tu n'as semblé si sûr de toi, autant en accord avec toi-même. As-tu finalement déjà trouvé la paix, Draco ? Avais-tu déjà les réponses aux incertitudes qui nous agitent tous, quand tu as levé ta baguette cette nuit-là ?_

_Je t'ai rejeté de toute mon âme parce que je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je t'ai repoussé parce que tu avais instillé de tels doutes en moi que je me suis cru perdu à jamais, au cœur de notre haine et de notre intimité… et toi, toi, comment as-tu fait pour te sortir de tout cela ? _

_Qui t'a donné les réponses, dis, Draco !_

Détournant la tête pour ne plus avoir à subir le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis, Rogue déclara avec fermeté :

« Non, il en est hors de question, Potter ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous mener à lui ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » s'emporta le brun, avant d'ajouter, plus calme : « Je ne veux pas le voir pour le tuer, si c'est ça qui vous inquiète… »

« Pour tout vous dire, à l'heure qu'il est je ne suis plus tellement inquiet de son sort. » claqua sèchement l'autre.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grand, et il murmura :

« Je croyais pourtant que lui, au moins, comptait à vos yeux… »

Aucun des deux ne put ajouter un mot que la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrait en grand, laissant apparaître une McGonagall essoufflée et quelque peu échevelée. Elle avait manifestement couru, et dut reprendre sa respiration avant de demander :

« Potter… On m'a prévenue que vous étiez ici. Vous vouliez voir le directeur ? » Ses questions auraient pu être anodines si on ne décelait sur son visage une telle angoisse et dans sa voix une telle attente.

Le brun soupira, et lâcha entre ses dents :

« Hermione s'inquiète toujours pour un rien… Après tout, c'est un peu à cause d'elle que j'en suis là. »

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que Miss Granger a à voir là-dedans ? » demanda la directrice de Gryffondor, échangeant un regard surpris avec Rogue -qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Peu importe… » reprit Harry, impatient. « Oui, je venais voir le directeur, pour lui demander si je pouvais parler à Dra… à Malefoy. »

Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent encore davantage, et c'est presque d'un ton d'évidence qu'elle lâcha : « Mais… non. Non, vous ne pouvez pas. »

Tapant du poing sur le bureau de Dumbledore, le Survivant s'écria, cette fois véritablement en colère :

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est ça que j'aimerais comprendre ! Rogue aussi m'a dit que c'était hors de question, mais… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant McGonagall secouer la tête d'un air désolé et plein de compassion. Elle s'avança d'un pas vers lui, et murmura :

« Ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas, Harry… C'est juste que… que… c'est trop tard. »

« Quoi ? »

La voix de Rogue, sombre, parut lointaine à Harry tant son cœur qui battait à tout rompre lui vrillait le corps : « C'est trop tard, Potter. A l'heure qu'il est, Draco doit déjà être enfermé à Azkaban. »

Le visage de Harry perdit instantanément toutes ses couleurs, et il resta pétrifié quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre. Il déglutit péniblement, et ouvrit la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose. Mais finalement, il hocha la tête, se tourna lentement vers la porte, et sans crier gare, s'enfuit en courant, bousculant au passage la directrice de sa Maison.

Cette dernière cria le nom de son élève, en vain. Elle fit volte-face et demanda à son collègue, qui restait, lui, impassible :

« Merlin, Severus, qu'allons-nous faire ? » Devant le simple sourcil levé du professeur de Potions, elle ajouta, soucieuse : « Il faudrait le rattraper, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Les états d'âme de Potter ne m'intéressent pas, et ne sont de toutes façons pas de mon ressort. »

Ces mots, et la froide indifférence qu'affichait l'homme, semblèrent décevoir profondément la sorcière, qui ajouta, d'un ton pincé cette fois :

« Moi qui avais semblé percevoir chez vous un intérêt, même minime, pour cet enfant… » Elle tourna la tête vers la porte, espérant y voir réapparaître Potter, ou a défaut Dumbledore revenant du Ministère, elle ajouta : « Ne faudrait-il pas intervenir avant que Harry n'arrive à Azkaban… »

« Et pour quoi faire, Minerva ? Vous croyez réellement que Potter pourra voir Draco ? Il ne franchira même pas le seuil de cette prison. »

« Je le préfèrerais, Severus, croyez-moi… » fit la femme, qui n'était pas aussi sûre que son collègue que quelque chose ou quelqu'un saurait arrêter le Survivant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_De quel droit partirais-tu avant qu'on ait pu parler une dernière fois ?_

_De quel droit te tairais-tu à jamais sans m'avoir donné les réponses aux questions que je me pose ?_

_De quel droit disparaîtrais-tu dans la nature après avoir troublé mon cœur avec une telle violence ?_

_De quel droit me priverait-on de te voir, de te parler, de t'entendre, de te frapper ou t'étreindre, au moins une dernière fois ?_

_De quel droit s'immisce-t-on entre nous, dans cette affaire qui ne regarde que toi et moi ?_

La bâtisse sombre et austère s'élevait devant Draco et son escorte ministérielle de toute son impressionnante hauteur. Pourtant insensible à son sort, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour découvrir ce qui serait sa dernière demeure. Il ne trembla pas, n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, mais ressentit un grand vide, comme si son âme le quittait déjà.

Comme si le baiser des Détraqueurs s'était déjà posé sur ses lèvres.

L'atmosphère était pesante et lugubre, les alentours proches du bâtiment souffraient de la présence des gardiens irréels d'Azkaban. Toute vie semblait interdite ici, tout sentiment éteint, tout espoir banni. Aucune âme ne paraissait habiter ces lieux, alors que des centaines de sorciers et sorcières hantaient pourtant chaque étage de la prison.

Cette perspective ne troublait pas Draco, qui s'était fait à son sort dès l'instant où il avait pris la décision de se rendre chez les Dursley. Etonnamment, les employés du Ministère qui l'accompagnaient semblaient plus touchés que lui à l'idée qu'il termine sa jeune vie ici. Mais la compassion de ces hommes n'avaient pas plus d'importance aux yeux du blond que l'avidité destructrice des Détraqueurs. Draco Malefoy attendait d'ailleurs certainement plus de ces derniers, synonymes d'oubli et d'abandon pour lui.

Oublier Potter, abandonner le souvenir de Harry.

Azkaban serait son dernier refuge, le dernier endroit au fond qui le protégerait de la douleur de devoir passer une vie à être l'ennemi de sa Némésis.

Mais, au moment où l'un de ses gardiens ouvrait le lourd portail d'entrée de la prison, un sort, semblant sorti de nulle part, fusa et toucha l'homme qui tomba au sol, pétrifié. Ses collègues, ainsi que plusieurs employés d'Azkaban, qui attendaient derrière la porte pour récupérer le prisonnier, se retournèrent et brandirent leurs baguettes devant eux.

« Qui va là ? » hurla l'un d'entre eux, mais seul une pluie de sorts lui répondit, fendant l'air saturé de brume et de brouillard.

« On se rabat vers la prison ! » ordonna l'un des employés du Ministère aux hommes qui tenaient Draco. Celui-ci, déconcerté, se laissa entraîner par ses geôliers.

Mais un bruit assourdissant retentit, et en faisant volte-face, tous purent constater que la grande porte principale d'Azkaban s'était refermée, les laissant sans protection face à ces mystérieux assaillants. De l'autre côté du portail de fer, des bruits de bataille s'engagèrent, ponctués des cris des sorciers travaillant là.

« Que fait-on ? » demanda alors l'un des hommes qui gardait le blond à celui qui dirigeait visiblement le convoi.

Ce dernier, pris dans l'urgence de cette situation inattendue, ne savait pas vraiment quelle directive prendre. Ses quelques secondes d'hésitation lui furent fatales : sans leur laisser de répit, un autre sort fendit l'air et le toucha de plein fouet. L'homme tomba au sol, se tordant littéralement de douleur.

« Doloris ? » balbutia un de ses collègues, atterré. Il lança un regard horrifié aux autres sorciers et souffla : « Des Mangemorts ! »

« Bien sûr, qui d'autre voulez-vous que ce soit ? » fit une voix sombre et moqueuse. Se découvrant peu à peu, sortant de la brume, un homme encapuchonné s'avança, pointant sa baguette devant lui.

L'un des hommes du Ministère voulut lancer un sort de désarmement, mais un second Mangemort sortit alors du brouillard, criant un « Expelliarmus » efficace, vite suivi d'autres de la part de ses comparses, privant en un instant les sorciers de leur baguette.

Seuls les deux hommes encadrant Draco avait encore leur baguette en main, et ils resserrèrent leur prise sur les bras de l'adolescent, bien décidés à accomplir leur tâche jusqu'au bout -même si les bruits de bataille de l'autre côté de la porte leur signifiaient malheureusement que leurs collègues n'étaient pas encore en mesure de venir les aider.

Se détachant d'un attroupement d'une dizaine de Mangemorts, le premier sorcier à avoir attaqué s'avança pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres de leurs adversaires. Il les contempla d'un air curieux, puis pencha doucement la tête et eut une moue ironique et pourtant vexée :

« Je suis déçu de constater que le Ministère n'a pas jugé qu'un prisonnier comme Draco Malefoy méritait une escorte plus importante et efficace. » Il fit rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts avec légèreté, comme s'il s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, et ajouta, ses yeux se réduisant à deux simples fentes dans les ouvertures de son masque sombre : « Il peut être très dangereux, pourtant, vous savez… »

N'attendant pas plus, un des gardes de Draco brandit sa baguette devant lui et hurla un sort en direction du Mangemort. Mais ce dernier le repoussa d'un simple geste, comme s'il balayait de la main une feuille morte. Puis, sans laisser à l'autre le temps de se reprendre, il lui lança en retour un « Doloris » puissant. Draco sursauta à peine quand l'homme à ses côtés s'écroula pour se tordre de douleur au sol, mais il se plaqua contre le mur quand les autres Mangemorts, prenant cette attaque de leur leader comme un signal de départ, lancèrent des sorts sur tous les employés ministériels restants.

Quand tous ces sorciers furent à terre, un des adeptes de Voldemort retira sa capuche, et s'exclama :

« Tu avais raison, Lucius ! Par Salazar, quelle idée ont-ils eu au Ministère de ne pas davantage escorter ton fils ? C'était presque trop facile… » Il avait l'air déçu, et l'un de ses amis vint lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule en lui disant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Macnair, nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous divertir. »

« Tu as raison Yaxley. »

Lançant un sourire à ses deux amis, Lucius se concentra de nouveau sur son fils, le seul à être resté debout parmi ses geôliers. Il s'avança et libéra les poignets de Draco d'un « Lashlabask » rapide. Le garçon leva alors les yeux vers son père, qui nota, avec un certain étonnement :

« Que me vaut un regard si dur, Draco ? Je… »

« Je constate que, contrairement au Ministère, vous avez déployé l'artillerie lourde pour venir me récupérer. » le coupa froidement l'adolescent.

Quelques Mangemorts froncèrent les sourcils en s'entendant être désigné comme de « l'artillerie », mais cette remarque sembla plutôt amuser Macnair. Il lança à Lucius :

« Et bien, ton fils est décidemment un jeune homme charmant ! Je comprends que notre maître l'apprécie autant… »

A ces mots, Lucius reporta son attention sur son fils, et lui murmura, maintenant que quelques vingt centimètres à peine les séparaient :

« Tu vois Draco, Voldemort tient en effet beaucoup à toi. Il aurait été dommage de perdre un aussi bon élément que toi. » Il soupira, et ajouta : « Il est juste dommage que tu te sois laissé emporter par ton enthousiasme en allant tuer un moldu sans recevoir de directive précise. Mais bon, c'est la fougue de la jeunesse. Nous avons tous connu ça, et le Maître te pardonnera sûrement. » Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, pensant consoler son enfant, mais ce dernier repoussa sèchement sa main, et le fixa de ses yeux durs un moment.

Derrière eux, les Mangemorts avaient fait silence, se demandant pourquoi le fils Malefoy affichait un visage si sombre, au lieu de se réjouir de sa liberté retrouvée. Lucius lui-même ne comprenait pas la réaction de son fils.

Enfin, Draco parla, esquissant un petit sourire ironique qui fit d'abord, à tort, croire à tous qu'il se réjouissait enfin de la situation :

« Oh, Voldemort me pardonnera certainement d'avoir tué un moldu, oui. Après tout, un moldu de moins, il y a de quoi se réjouir. » Les autres acquiescèrent avec des hochements de tête enthousiastes et des exclamations de joie, mais se turent brusquement quand le jeune Malefoy ajouta, son sourire s'élargissant, mauvais : « Ce qu'il pardonnera moins, en revanche, c'est quand il saura que vous êtes venus délivrer un traître. »

« Draco… »

« Oh, je ne vous l'avais pas dit, père ? » s'exclama l'adolescent, enjoué, semblant s'amuser follement de la situation. « Oui, je jouais bien double jeu. En effet, j'ai été un bon espion, mais… pas pour le camp que vous servez, désolé. »

Sans que personne ne l'ait vu venir, Rodolphus Lestrange plaqua l'adolescent contre la porte d'Azkaban et lui planta sa baguette dans le cou, grondant :

« Petit salopard ! Je vais te faire ravaler tes mots ! »

« Et bien mon oncle, la vérité vous blesse ? » répliqua Draco, nullement impressionné.

Repoussant avec force son beau-frère, Lucius s'exclama :

« Rodolphus, lâche-le ! Il ne fait que plaisanter, voyons… » Et disant cela, il jeta un regard sombre à son fils, comme pour l'inciter à nier immédiatement les inepties qu'il venait de dire.

Mais, loin de revenir sur ses paroles, Draco glissa à son père dans un sourire cruel :

« Vous auriez préféré, n'est-ce pas, père ? Mais non, je ne plaisante pas. Je crois même que de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. » Son sourire avait disparu, laissant place à une expression sérieuse et sombre qui fit reculer Lucius d'un pas. Ce dernier regardait son fils, effaré, comme s'il avait face à lui un inconnu.

Repoussant le bras de son beau-frère, qui ne lui opposa aucune résistance tant il ne digérait pas le choix de son fils, Rodolphus pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur son neveu, et s'écria :

« Moi je vais te faire payer le pire choix de ta vi… »

L'adolescent ne put entendre la suite : un grand cri retentit alors derrière son père et son oncle, suivi d'une débâcle parmi les autres Mangemorts. Malefoy et Lestrange se retournèrent, mais ne purent rien distinguer à cause du brouillard et de la poussière soulevée par les sorts qui fusaient, désordonnés. Draco vit alors un objet se détacher de tout ce tumulte, et eut le réflexe de l'empoigner au vol, en entendant une voix familière crier :

« Draco, attrape ! »

Au moment où Harry apparaissait devant eux, lancé à pleine vitesse sur son balai volant à un mètre à peine du sol, l'époux de Bellatrix attrapa avec fureur Draco et le plaqua contre lui, en bouclier. De surprise, le blond poussa un cri étouffé, mais n'eut pas le réflexe de se défendre.

Partagé entre les deux, Lucius hurla à son beau-frère, tout en lançant maladroitement un sort sur Harry, qui l'esquiva sans problème :

« Rod, lâche immédiatement mon fils ! »

« Tu parles ! Pour que ce chien nous lance un sort ! » brailla l'homme en enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette dans la gorge de son otage.

« C'est mon fils, que veux-tu qu'il nous fasse ? » hurla l'homme blond en retour, tout en se jetant de côté pour éviter une boule d'énergie magique sortie de la paume de la main d'un Survivant ivre de colère.

« C'est un putain de traître, Lucius ! Fourre-toi ça dans le crâne… » La suite ne fut plus de sa part qu'un cri de douleur étouffé quand il se prit dans le ventre le balai du Gryffondor, qui en avait sauté en pleine course, le laissant foncer à toute vitesse droit devant lui.

Empoignant la main de Draco, Harry se retourna pour se plaquer comme lui contre la porte d'Azkaban et faire face aux Mangemorts qui s'étaient relevés et venaient à la charge.

« Maintenant Draco ! » hurla le brun, fixant leurs adversaires.

Une minute à peine avant, Draco était prêt à mourir. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, plus aucun avenir, et rien n'aurait pu le motiver à avancer.

Mais la chaleur de la paume de Harry contre la sienne lui redonna ce souffle de vie qui lui manquait.

Et c'est avec la même rage au cœur que le brun qu'il hurla, pointant la baguette de Potter vers les Mangemorts tout comme le Survivant pointait vers eux sa main libre :

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

Puis, comme s'ils avaient partagé la même pensée, ils transplanèrent tous deux, ne se lâchant pas la main.


	39. You were just there, different

Bonjour à tous,

Chose que je fais rarement, j'ai réécris la fin de ce chapitre. La première mouture me laissait un sentiment d'insatisfaction, et j'avais l'impression que la situation allait tourner en rond (déjà que l'échange entre Draco et Harry me donne un peu la sensation de brasser beaucoup d'air pour rien -même si je pense cette discussion indispensable dans cette histoire)…

Du coup, après réécriture, je suis partie dans une direction légèrement différente, mais qui apportera un peu plus de possibilités scénaristiques. Enfin, vous verrez bien où tout cela nous mènera…

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes états d'âme d'auteur toute perdue, et je vous laisse découvrir cette suite, en espérant, comme toujours, qu'elle vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Place à la suite…

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 39 : You were just there, different... 

_Le silence. Entre nous, juste le silence._

_Mais pourtant, cette fois, bizarrement, ça ne m'angoisse pas. Il est juste là, autour de nous, ouvrant toutes les possibilités._

_Il est juste là, entre nous, comme une feuille vierge qui n'attend que nous pour se remplir._

_Ca pourrait être grisant. Ca pourrait même être angoissant. Et pourtant, ça ne me rend même plus impatient._

_C'est juste une évidence, là, entre nous._

_Ce silence entre nous._

_C'est peut-être bien justement la réponse à ce que nous sommes, à ce que nous avons toujours été, tous les deux._

Après avoir longuement observé l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterri, Draco lâcha du bout des lèvres, comme s'il craignait de profaner les lieux de ses paroles :

« Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans la Forêt interdite… »

A ses côtés, Harry qui avait fini par se relever tant bien que mal après son atterrissage maladroit -il n'avait jamais su se réceptionner correctement après un transplanage, encore moins quand il partait en catastrophe-, répliqua :

« Et pourtant, c'est là que tu as choisi de transplaner. »

« Toi aussi. » fit remarquer le blond.

Au-dessus d'eux, plus haut que la cime des arbres, un long hululement se fit entendre ; puis il disparut, étouffé par la bourrasque de vent qui vint s'engouffrer brusquement dans la forêt.

« J'ai froid… » murmura le blond en frissonnant. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, mais cela ne lui apporta aucun réconfort.

Harry regarda l'autre en coin pendant un instant, puis finit par ôter sa cape pour venir l'en couvrir. Draco lui lança un regard surpris, mais n'ajouta rien, et le Survivant se sentit obligé de préciser, d'un ton un peu bourru :

« Non mais bon, vu comment t'es habillé… j'imagine que la tenue pour Azkaban n'est pas prévue pour l'hiver… enfin… » La fin de sa phrase disparut dans un murmure inintelligible, et le brun se sentit rougir.

Heureusement la pénombre de cette nuit de décembre dissimulait son trouble, même aux yeux de l'adolescent blond qui n'était pourtant qu'a quelques centimètres de lui. Les deux restèrent un moment, en silence, à se fixer puis se fuir du regard, chacun attendant de l'autre un pas en avant, un mot qui ouvrirait le bal.

Qui ouvrirait les hostilités s'il le fallait.

Mais le silence demeura, longtemps. Seul le bruissement des dernières feuilles se faisait entendre, seul le craquement, au loin, de quelques branches mortes, venait troubler les alentours.

Et puis, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache vraiment ce qui avait sonné le signal de départ, Draco commença, cessant de fuir ces deux prunelles émeraudes qui l'attiraient autant qu'il les redoutait :

« Harry, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Si c'est pour dire ça, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire ! » s'exclama le brun, en sentant son ventre se serrer. En cette seconde, il regrettait autant ses propres paroles, qui lui avaient échappées, si spontanées, qu'il en voulait à l'autre de n'avoir pas été capable de lui révéler autre chose que son impuissance et son désarroi, après tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Après tout ce qui les avait séparé.

Le Survivant sentit sa gorge se serrer, et il fronça les sourcils pour transformer son angoisse en colère, avant de flancher face au blond. Il ne savait pas quelle pourrait être sa propre réaction, ses sentiments pour Malefoy étant toujours aussi confus ; mais il craignait par-dessus tout de laisser paraître sa faiblesse. Dans l'action, il avait toujours su quoi faire, et comment le faire : en fait, son instinct parlait pour lui, lui donnait les directives à suivre sans qu'il ait à comprendre.

Mais là, dans ce silence qui n'attendait que les mots pour mourir, il se sentait démuni. Faible. Exposé. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus l'excuse de ne pas connaître Draco. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus se protéger de Malefoy derrière le voile de son amnésie. Le jeune homme face à lui, il le connaissait, il l'avait sans doute même connu plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais souhaité. Il ne pouvait plus se bercer d'illusions, et c'était peut-être ça le plus désarmant.

Le plus décevant.

Harry Potter était venu pour avoir des réponses, et il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Et là, la seule question qui lui vint fut celle qu'il avait déjà posé maintes et maintes fois au blond, au plus fort de leur haine et de leurs déchirements. Cette question pour laquelle il n'avait pas eu de réponse satisfaisante, et pour laquelle il se damnerait si elle restait vide de sens ce soir encore.

Cette seule et unique question, dont il espérait ce soir une vraie réponse.

« Pourquoi ? »

Draco Malefoy ne parut même pas surpris. Il ne tiqua pas, ne sursauta pas, ne sourit même pas. Il s'y attendait, il savait bien que rien ne rendrait la paix d'esprit à l'autre tant que cette question resterait en suspens entre eux. Et, s'il avait pensé, un peu lâchement c'est vrai, qu'à Azkaban il n'aurait jamais à répondre au Survivant, il savait bien maintenant qu'il n'échapperait pas cette fois à ses responsabilités.

Il devait bien ça à l'autre. Il lui devait bien cette unique réponse, infime compensation à côté de toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligées, mais… Mais pourtant, sans vouloir pour autant fuir cette fois, il aurait bien aimé être vraiment honnête, et répondre la seule chose qui était la vérité pure.

Mais « je ne sais pas » n'était pas une réponse recevable ce jour-là pour Harry, et il le savait.

Draco poussa un long soupir, et essaya d'ignorer le tic agacé qu'eut le brun face à ça. Il recula de quelques pas, rassembla son courage, mais n'eut pas assez de force pour regarder Harry en face quand il lui répondit :

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas bien par où commencer. Bien sûr, je te dois des réponses, mais je suis aussi perdu que toi, crois-le bien. »

Mais Harry l'étonna franchement en lui répondant, avec sérieux :

« Tu ne me dois rien, Malefoy. »

Draco esquiva ce que pouvaient sous-entendre les paroles du brun, en répliquant, avec un sourire cassant qui ne dissimulait pas tout à fait la déception dans sa voix :

« Alors c'est de nouveau « Malefoy » ? »

« Ca le sera jusqu'à ce que je sache comment je dois vraiment te considérer. »

« Ca me paraît honnête. » admit le blond.

Harry dut se retenir de faire une remarque sarcastique sur le côté assez déplacé des derniers mots de Malefoy. Il se contenta de fourrer les mains dans ses poches de jean, pour en cacher le tremblement, et alla s'adosser à un tronc d'arbre, lançant enfin un regard à l'autre pour l'inviter à continuer. Draco jeta un petit coup d'œil au Survivant, puis s'accroupit et reprit à voix basse, mais parfaitement audible au sein de la forêt qui s'était soudainement tue, comme pour mieux les écouter :

« J'imagine que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, et que tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. » Il fit une petite pause, puis poursuivit, resserrant autour de lui les pans de la cape de Harry. « C'est compliqué, et je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je n'ai pas les mots qu'il faut, pas ceux que tu voudrais entendre, parce qu'après… après tout ça, je pensais que ma vie s'arrêterait là. Je ne pensais pas un jour te revoir pour m'expliquer. »

Il releva les yeux vers Harry, presque accusateur, presque désolé, et le brun répondit d'une voix douce et pourtant étonnamment dure :

« Il faut dire que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix. Mais tu dois bien deviner que j'ai besoin de réponses. »

« En fait, j'avais beau savoir les Gryffondors courageux, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais une deuxième fois les chercher, ces réponses… » fit le blond, tout en se redressant.

Harry planta son regard dans les prunelles grises, métalliques et dures, et se sentit étrangement apaisé. Comme si dans le ton qui se durcissait entre eux, il retrouvait tout ce qui le faisait vibrer. Comme si, en sentant l'autre reprendre de l'assurance dans l'écho de leurs joutes verbales passées, il se retrouvait en terrain connu. Ce n'était plus de la haine, ce n'était pas de la tendresse. Un soupçon de rivalité, peut-être. Une ombre de défi. Une réminiscence de passion, violente et douloureuse, sans doute.

Mais pourquoi pas ?

Et c'est presque avec un sourire que le brun répondit, lui aussi avec un aplomb empli de fierté et d'arrogance :

« J'ai beau être un Gryffondor, je n'en reste pas moins tête brûlée. Je peux être très impulsif. » Il sourit cette fois franchement, et ajouta non sans ironie : « Mais tu le sais, ça, n'est-ce pas, Malefoy ? »

Draco se retint à temps de dire qu'il aimait ça chez lui, et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avec un léger sourire qui se voulait blasé. Toute complicité n'avait pas disparu entre eux. Mais elle n'était peut-être qu'illusion, elle n'était peut-être que poudre aux yeux, car la réalité les rattrapa quand Harry demanda :

« Oui, j'ai besoin de réponses. J'ai… j'ai vécu dans un tel flou pendant ces quelques mois, subissant tes mensonges et ces faux-semblant sans rien soupçonner, qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux plus rester là, sans savoir. »

« Tout n'était pas que des mensonges, entre nous, Harry ! » s'écria Draco, surprenant même le brun par la virulence et la spontanéité de sa réponse.

Se redressant lui aussi, le brun répliqua avec emportement :

« Et comment je pourrais te croire ! Rien ne me permet de démêler le vrai du faux, et si tu ne m'expliques rien, je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce qui s'est passé… »

Le blond frémit une seconde en sentant la voix de Harry se déchirer sur ce dernier mot. Il réprima une envie de s'élancer pour le serrer dans ses bras, ou le secouer pour l'exhorter de se reprendre, et ne put que lancer en retour, aussi perdu que le brun :

« Mais comment pourrais-je t'expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas moi-même ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! J'ai voulu me rapprocher de toi, j'ai eu envie d'être avec toi, différemment. Mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui m'a motivé, ce qui m'a tenté là-dedans. Tu étais juste là, différent… »

Serrant les poings, Harry refoula les larmes qui pointaient à ses yeux, et souffla, en colère et plein d'amertume :

« Ce n'était pas moi que tu voulais. Je n'étais pas moi quand j'étais amnésique, et c'est de lui que tu as voulu. » Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, presque à vouloir en étrangler ses derniers mots : « Pas de moi. Moi, je ne comptais pas. »

« Non, non… tu te trompes… »

« Mais putain Malefoy ! Ose me dire que tu te serais rapproché de moi ainsi, si j'avais été moi-même ! »

« Bien sûr que non, Potter ! Parce que toi tu ne l'aurais jamais voulu ! » hurla l'autre en retour, si fort que plusieurs oiseaux décollèrent brusquement d'un arbre à quelques mètres d'eux, dans un concert de cris affolés.

Tous deux restèrent pantelants après ces mots. Comme abasourdis tous deux d'une révélation qu'ils n'avaient même pas soupçonnée, comme saisis d'une vérité qui les avait accompagnés toutes ces années sans jamais se dévoiler à eux, même partiellement…

Et puis, plein d'une mauvaise foi qu'il tenta d'ignorer, Harry murmura, soudain plus calme, soudain plus hésitant :

« Mais non, pas forcément… » Il humecta ses lèvres de sa langue, détourna le regard, mal à l'aise : « Si tu m'avais proposé qu'on apprenne à se connaître, je… »

Quand l'autre éclata de rire, l'interrompant, il tourna vers lui un visage stupéfait, mais également coupable. Malefoy se tut au bout de quelques secondes, et baissa un regard sombre vers le brun. Il s'avança à pas lourds jusqu'à lui, et là, se pencha, lâchant entre ses dents serrées :

« Alors c'est vrai, Potter ? Si j'étais venu te voir pour te tendre la main une seconde fois, tu l'aurais serrée, cette fois ? Tu m'aurais accueilli à bras ouvert, prêt à copiner avec moi ? Prêt à devenir… mon ami ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas… » ne put que balbutier Harry en retour, et cette fois Draco sut que c'était la vérité. Potter était perdu, désorienté, et incapable de savoir avec certitude ce qu'aurait été leur vie, sans ces évènements. Sans cette hypothétique tentative de rapprochement. Soupirant, le blond se recula d'un pas, et ajouta, moins dur : « Moi je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu, pour tout te dire. Nous avons passé plus de six ans à nous haïr proprement… »

Mais était-ce une raison pour ne savoir s'aimer que salement ?

Cette question, informulée, étreignait pourtant leurs cœurs meurtris, enfonçant dans leurs chairs à vif un couteau que le temps n'avait pas émoussé.

Le silence les enveloppa à nouveau, manteau chaud et rassurant. Comme le dernier rempart pouvant encore protéger ces enfants trop vite grandis contre un monde qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Et qui ne les comprenait pas. Harry leva alors le nez, ne tremblant pas sous les bourrasques glacées qui soufflaient pourtant depuis un moment, et dit, avec un sourire triste :

« Tu as vu où nous avons transplané ? »

Un peu décontenancé de voir l'autre changer de sujet sans préavis, Draco fronça le nez, et dit :

« Ben… dans la Forêt interdite. »

Mais en voyant le regard blessé que lui lança furtivement l'autre, il regarda avec plus d'attention aux alentours, et réalisa qu'il connaissait en effet bien cette clairière, cette alcôve de sous-bois, qui dissimulait aux regards curieux les gens qui venaient s'y aventurer.

C'était là qu'il avait fait l'amour la première fois à Harry. Pas l'endroit où il avait baisé Potter. Non. L'endroit où il avait aimé Harry.

Corps et âme.

Même si cela ne devait durer qu'un instant.

Il l'avait aimé, ici.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ce silence que je trouvais pourtant tellement approprié à nos échanges. Tout comme je ne suis plus sûr que l'ombre soit le meilleur endroit pour nous deux._

_Je suis mal à l'aise de toujours hésiter, d'avancer encore et encore sur un chemin dont je ne vois pas le bout, et pourtant…_

_Pourtant, j'ai peur aussi de faire trop brusquement la lumière sur les ombres de notre passé._

_Parce que ça pourrait sceller définitivement notre avenir. Notre futur proche._

C'est avec plus de douceur que Draco reprit la parole :

« Harry, écoute… je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Parce que je n'ai peut-être plus beaucoup de temps, et que je n'ai pas envie que tu repartes avec une image faussée de moi. »

« Malefoy, il y a bien longtemps maintenant que je ne sais plus à quoi tu ressembles. Tu m'as montré tant de visages différents que je ne sais plus à quoi me vouer… »

Posant une main sur l'épaule du brun, Draco tenta de capter son regard. Il lui murmura d'un ton conciliant, tandis que Harry se débattait visiblement avec ses démons intérieurs :

« Je sais, je sais… Je te l'ai dit, pour moi aussi c'est compliqué. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes de chez toi amnésique, je croyais savoir qui tu étais, et ce que nous étions. Et puis… » Il avala péniblement sa salive, et cette simple hésitation suffit à amener le brun à le regarder enfin : « Et puis, d'un coup, tu ne me connaissais plus. Du jour au lendemain, les six années de haine que nous avions vécues n'existaient plus. Et… je ne sais pas, ça a été comme si on avait une seconde chance. Comme si je pouvais cesser d'éprouver de la rage et de la colère quand je te regardais. Comme si… comme si je pouvais te montrer de moi autre chose que ce que tu connaissais. »

Se laissant doucement aller contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui, Harry demanda dans un souffle :

« Mais alors, pourquoi… pourquoi être devenu un… pourquoi être passé de son côté à lui ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Harry, vraiment. »

Mais cette fois le Survivant refusa d'écouter calmement. Semblant ranimé d'une colère qui s'était juste assoupie, il se redressa, et attrapa d'un geste sec le bras gauche de l'autre, remontant sa manche pour dévoiler la Marque des Ténèbres, souillant toujours la peau pâle du fils Malefoy :

« Arrête, sincèrement, arrête ! » éructa le brun, en serrant le bras de Draco à l'en faire mal. « Tu ne vas pas me faire réellement croire que tu as fait semblant, l'autre jour dans les cachots, d'être de leur côté, juste pour… pour quoi, d'ailleurs ! Si ce n'était pas pour me faire mal, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu l'as fait. »

« Je l'ai fait pour te repousser, parce que tu ne voulais plus de moi ! »

« Menteur ! Tu l'as fait parce que c'était la vérité, Malefoy ! Tu es un Mangemort, c'est ça la vérité ! »

Dégageant son bras, le blond hurla en retour, tentant d'attraper Harry par les épaules -mais celui-ci le repoussa avec dégoût et horreur.

« Je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! J'espionnais pour le compte de… »

« Mais tu as tué mon oncle ! » hurla Harry, et ces mots scellèrent la discussion, brutalement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Tous ces nuages qui cachent la lune, ce soir, sont-ils là pour me protéger ? Sont-ils là pour empêcher que la lumière ne soit faite sur des souvenirs trop douloureux, sur des vérités indicibles ?_

_Toutes ces ombres qui me poursuivent, me veulent-elles vraiment du mal ? Ne sont-elles pas là, au contraire, pour m'envelopper d'un voile protecteur ?_

_Et toi, qui dis vouloir répondre à mes questions, parce que tu me dois bien ça… ne cherches-tu pas simplement à me blesser, une fois de plus ?_

_Je suis plus bas que terre, à nouveau, d'un seul mot sorti de tes lèvres. Tu m'as fait renaître de tes « je t'aime » quand je n'étais plus moi, et tu m'achèves d'une haine incompréhensible alors que nous nous retrouvons._

_Tu m'as achevé, vraiment._

Avec effarement, Draco, après un silence choqué de plusieurs minutes, finit par balbutier :

« Tu… tu n'as pas compris pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Harry ? »

« Et que pouvais-je y comprendre ! » s'emporta le brun, avec moins de virulence qu'auparavant toutefois. Avoir enfin posé cette autre question qui le torturait semblait l'avoir mis en état de choc également, comme s'il avait osé braver un tabou inviolable.

Se reculant de quelques pas, l'adolescent blond porta une main à sa gorge, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer, ne cessant de fixer l'autre de ses yeux agrandis par la surprise. Puis il s'arrêta, et eut un rire presque dément, désordonné et à la limite de la crise de larmes, et hoqueta :

« Alors ça… alors ça ! C'est peut-être la chose la plus sincère que j'ai faite de toute ma vie, et tu n'as pas compris. » Il secoua la tête, et détourna le regard pour que son interlocuteur ne voit pas que ses yeux brillaient un peu plus que la seconde d'avant. Serrant les dents, il murmura d'un ton dur : « Je n'attendais pas de remerciement de ta part, Potter. A vrai dire, je n'attendais plus rien. Mais tu aurais au moins pu comprendre… »

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, coupable sans savoir de quoi on l'accusait. Sa franche assurance de tout à l'heure avait disparu, et il était soudainement moins convaincu de la légitimité de sa colère contre le blond. Mais il ne savait que dire pour faire avancer les choses.

Il tenta toutefois maladroitement :

« Comprends-moi, aussi… Tu peux imaginer combien j'ai été perdu, quand même, non ? » Il reprit avec un peu plus de virulence quand il poursuivit : « Après tout, j'ai cru… j'ai cru tenir à toi et je pensais que tu tenais à moi, sincèrement, quand nous étions… quand j'étais amnésique. Et puis tu m'as repoussé, tu es passé de leur côté, pour finalement tuer mon oncle… Et tu dis que tu n'étais pas du côté de Voldemort, au final ! Comment pourrais-je comprendre quoique ce soit là-dedans ? Tu m'embrouilles chaque fois un peu plus ! » Il s'emporta de nouveau, la colère reprenant le dessus.

Il en voulait à Draco de ne pas lui apporter de réponse plus précise, et de semer davantage de doutes en lui à chaque seconde. Mais malgré la rage qu'il éprouvait face au blond, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir complètement. Depuis la discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa meilleure amie, Harry sentait que plus jamais il n'éprouverait une haine aussi viscérale et entière que celle qu'il ressentait auparavant à l'encontre de Malefoy.

Draco dut sentir confusément en partie ce que ressentait le Survivant, car loin de se récrier face à lui comme il aurait pu le faire dans le passé, quand seul son instinct parlait face à sa Némésis, il répondit avec calme :

« Je suis désolé. » fit-il doucement, avec une sincérité qu'aucun Malefoy n'avait jamais eue. « Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre, pour le moment, parce que tout ça m'échappe encore en grande partie. Tout ce que je peux te dire, pour finir… »

« Comment ça « pour finir » ? » paniqua soudainement le brun, ne comprenant pas.

« … c'est que si j'ai tué ton oncle, c'était pour le punir de t'avoir fait souffrir, Harry. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. » conclut Draco dans un sourire triste.

Et après avoir lancé un dernier regard à l'autre, il fit demi-tour, comme s'il voulait repartir. Mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité, et se précipitant à sa suite, il lui attrapa le bras et lui fit faire un brusque demi-tour :

« Attends ! Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, quand même ! »

« Harry, on va venir me chercher, je n'ai plus le temps. Je dois retourner à Azkaban, tu t'en doutes bien… » rétorqua Malefoy, avec le ton de quelqu'un essayant de raisonner un enfant buté.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Pas déjà, je… » fit le brun, perdu, mais tentant d'ignorer la peur qui martelait son cœur en lui criant que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, l'autre allait disparaître sans lui donner d'autres réponses. « Je n'ai pas envie de retomber dans les ténèbres, pas si vite, pas… pas comme ça. »

« Pas sans moi ? » demanda doucement Draco, plongeant son regard dans celui, vacillant mais pourtant si fort, de Harry.

Le brun, après un moment, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais des craquements de branche dans les sous-bois et des voix étouffées se firent entendre. Fronçant les sourcils, le Survivant lâcha :

« Merde, déjà… »

Draco tourna lui aussi la tête en direction des sorciers qui arrivaient dans leur direction -vraisemblablement des Aurors-, et sembla un instant vouloir aller à leur rencontre. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, il sentit la main de l'autre lui enserrer violemment le bras, et il perdit rapidement la notion de son corps, et du sol, quand ils transplanèrent de nouveau tous deux.


	40. What are we going to do, now ?

Bonjour,

Après une très longue absence, due comme je le mentionnais sur une autre fic, à un déménagement épique, et un boulot très prenant, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous offrir ici la suite de cette fic qui me tient tant à cœur !

Je pensais « revenir » sur ffnet avec la suite d'une autre fic en cours, mais c'est finalement Fallen angels qui m'a inspirée, alors voilà…

J'espère de tout cœur que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, j'ai en tout cas adoré l'écrire et je suis enchantée de vous le publier.

Merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire et me soutenir avec tant d'enthousiasme et d'affection, vous êtes vraiment une force incroyable ! Je vous adore !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 40 : What are we going to do, now ?

_Je suis quelqu'un de bizarre._

_Alors que j'ai failli perdre la vie pour oublier tout de cette existence et me voiler la face à jamais, je suis prêt à tout aujourd'hui pour avoir les réponses à mes questions._

_Et je découvre en moi une force que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée, qui gronde et grandit, me dévorant de l'intérieur._

_Je suis quelqu'un de vraiment étrange._

_Plutôt que d'accepter celui que tu as toujours été, Draco Malefoy, je t'empêche aujourd'hui d'agir en parfait Serpentard._

_Je t'empêche de fuir lâchement._

_Et je te retiendrais à moi tant que je n'aurais pas eu de réponse._

Draco eut à peine le temps de regarder où ils avaient cette fois atterri que des cris retentirent :

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que… »

« Oh Merlin… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi, lui… »

« Ron, Neville, » claqua la voix sèche et étonnamment autoritaire de Harry, « je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais je vais vous demander de m'obéir sans discuter. » Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, tandis que le Serpentard constatait avec stupéfaction qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. « Ron, ma cape d'invisibilité, vite ! Recouvre-en Draco. Neville, ferme la porte avant que d'autres ne débarquent… »

« Je veux bien, mais… »

« Ne discute pas, Neville ! » l'interrompit le Survivant avec force, mais d'un ton plus suppliant déjà.

Neville, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil prudent au blond, avisa Ron en train d'extirper du coffre de son ami la cape d'invisibilité. Il savait que le rouquin détestait Malefoy, mais il était manifestement prêt à l'aider sans discuter, simplement par amitié pour le brun.

Lui aussi était ami avec Harry, la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour le lui montrer était bien que pour une fois il lui obéisse sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi.

Ron était rapidement revenu auprès des deux nouveaux arrivants et après avoir fixé sombrement Draco, il lui jeta la cape sur la tête. Cela fait, il s'approcha de Harry pour s'entretenir avec lui à voix basse sans plus s'occuper de Malefoy. Ce dernier, après avoir rattrapé le tissu magique pour s'en couvrir plus convenablement, fixa un instant les deux Gryffondors, mais voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'intéressait à lui, il rabattit complètement la cape sur son visage et disparut à la vue des autres.

Après que Neville l'ait informé que la porte était close, Harry se retourna dans la direction -présumée- de Draco et lança :

« Toi tu restes ici. Tu ne bouges pas, ne parles pas. » Il s'adressa de nouveau à Ron, plus bas : « Allez, on y va. On redescend. Et on assure. » Dans sa voix se mêlaient un ordre à une supplication, même si la détermination semblait aujourd'hui l'emporter sur les doutes et les incertitudes.

Neville intervint cependant à ces mots, timidement :

« On ne dit rien… à personne ? »

Comme l'adolescent brun ouvrait de grands yeux outrés, comme si la proposition de son camarade était une infâmie, Ron ajouta, tempérant : « Non mais… même à Hermione ? »

Harry, même s'il tiqua à ce nom, ne se laissa pas détourner de ses objectifs :

« Non. Personne en dehors de vous deux ne doit être au courant pour le moment. Pour tout dire, j'aurais préféré arriver dans le dortoir vide, mais j'ai paré au plus pressé. » Voyant que ses amis se vexaient légèrement de ses dernières paroles, il ajouta dans un soupir, s'efforçant d'être conciliant : « Je vous fais confiance. Aux autres aussi, dans un certain sens, mais… A la rigueur, on pourra mettre Mione au courant plus tard. Pour l'instant, seulement vous deux. »

Ses camarades acquiescèrent, et après un dernier regard rapidement esquissé dans la direction supposée de Draco, Harry suivit les deux autres dehors. La porte se referma sans bruit sur eux, mais Draco eut l'impression qu'elle claquait plus bruyamment et lourdement que les portes d'Azkaban, l'enfermant dans une prison plus sombre que la grande bâtisse…

oOoOoOoOoOo

_D'où me vient cette force qui en cet instant me fait me sentir si sûr de moi ?_

_Peut-être que de ne pas te laisser le choix et te placer d'office sous ma protection me rassure. Je me dis que là au moins, tu ne t'enfuiras pas._

_Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix, oui._

_Ca ne me ressemble pas._

_Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Pas maintenant, alors que je touche presque au but._

En voyant descendre les trois garçons de leur dortoir, Hermione cessa brusquement de discuter avec Lavande, Dean et Ginny pour demander d'un ton surpris :

« Tu étais là, Harry ? Je ne t'ai pas vu monter… »

Heureusement, la sœur de Ron intervint avant que le Survivant n'ait à répondre à cette épineuse question, en s'exclamant, soucieuse :

« Oh là, les garçons ! Vous en tirez une tête… On jurerait que vous avez vu un fantôme ! » Dean et Lavande rirent à ces mots, mais la rouquine les ignora : « Y'a un truc qui ne va pas ? »

« Non, ce n'est rien… » commença Ron, incertain, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami pour y trouver un appui.

Ce dernier allait prendre la parole, quand la porte de la salle commune des Rouge et Or s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître une Parvati et un Colin essoufflés. La jeune fille interpella ses amis :

« Vous tombez bien ! On doit tous descendre dans la Grande salle. Dumbledore convoque tous les élèves… » L'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix ajouta à la tension régnant déjà ici.

Colin en revanche intervint d'un ton qui cachait mal son excitation et sa curiosité :

« Ca avait l'air super important ! Les profs affichaient de ces mines… Et mon frère jure avoir aperçu des Aurors discuter avec le directeur… »

Neville et Ron s'échangèrent un regard, mais le visage de Harry ne trahit aucune émotion. Se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie, il fit d'un ton neutre :

« Et bien, allons voir ce qui se passe. Ne faisons pas attendre Dumbledore, si c'est important. »

Resté seul dans le dortoir, Draco ne bougeait pas sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il obéissait à Harry, alors que, quelques instants plus tôt, il s'apprêtait à se rendre sans résistance aux Aurors, pour la seconde fois. La détermination presque violente du brun ne lui avait guère laissé le choix, d'un autre côté…

L'adolescent blond resta ainsi un moment, aux aguets. Mais après un petit brouhaha lui parvenant faiblement derrière la porte, les bruits décrurent jusqu'à ce que le silence n'envahisse manifestement toute la tour de Gryffondor, vidant les lieux de leurs habitants.

Un peu désemparé, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire, il finit par écarter très légèrement les pans de la cape, jetant un petit coup d'œil autour de lui. Découvrant pour la première fois réellement le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, Malefoy s'étonna d'être curieux de le découvrir. Lui qui, peu de temps auparavant, ne se souciait plus de rien.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel changement en lui ?

Mais au moment même où Draco se posait la question, le souvenir de la chaleur de la main de Harry dans la sienne quand le brun était venu le libérer lui revint à l'esprit…

Un simple contact, si bref, pouvait-il avoir fait redémarrer son cœur ? La volonté de Potter pouvait-elle avoir surpassée la sienne, même pendant un court instant ? Suffisamment pour que nouveaux horizons s'ouvrent devant lui ?

Ces pensées le laissèrent le souffle court, tant elles étaient vertigineuses. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pourrait fuir ces questionnements, mais ils étaient pour le moment trop insurmontables pour lui… Il avait besoin d'un peu de répit.

Bien plus tard -mais Draco n'aurait su dire combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées tant il avait perdu la notion du temps, à rester seul ici- du bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte du dortoir. La voix de Harry dominait, mais l'adolescent blond resserra prudemment autour de lui les pans de la cape, ne sachant pas si le brun serait seul.

« Je t'assure Seamus, on a vu un rat se faufiler sous un des lits tout à l'heure… »

« Arrête Harry, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle ! Tu sais bien que je déteste ces bestioles. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je vais rentrer en premier pour le chasser… » soupira son camarade.

« Armé d'une assiette de bouffe ? » s'exclama l'irlandais en retour, des aigus incontrôlés dans la voix. « Tu vas l'engraisser, oui ! »

« Faut bien que je l'appâte. Allez, maintenant recule si tu ne veux pas assister au carnage, et laisse-moi travailler. »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le Survivant qui referma aussitôt derrière lui. Le jeune homme se dirigea directement vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Malefoy en partant, et tendit la main. S'il parut étonné un instant de ne rencontrer que du vide, il se ressaisit rapidement et murmura tout en se tournant à droite et à gauche :

« Malefoy ? Malefoy, tu es là ? »

« Par ici… » répondit le blond si doucement que Harry ne fut pas sûr de l'avoir entendu. Il suivit néanmoins la direction de la voix, et entrouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Bien que celui-ci soit vide, le brun fit en fronçant un sourcil :

« Bonne cachette, si ce n'est que le creux sur la matelas, ce n'est pas très discret… »

« C'est bien pour ça que j'avais tiré tes rideaux. Personne à part toi n'est censé venir dans ton lit, j'imagine… » grommela Dracon tout en rabaissant le haut de la cape, dévoilant un visage légèrement mécontent.

D'un bond, Harry se pencha vers lui et lui rabattit le tissu sur la tête :

« Cache-toi ! Je laisse l'assiette ici, attends mon signal pour manger. »

« Pas sûr d'avoir envie d'avaler quoique ce soit, de toutes façons… » marmonna l'autre, mais le Survivant était déjà reparti ouvrir à ses camarades.

Sur le seuil, tous ses compagnons de chambrée attendaient, discutant à voix basse des derniers évènements rapportés par leur directeur, non sans une certaine animation. Mais l'arrivée de Harry fit reculer Seamus d'un pas, qui demanda alors, un peu pâle :

« Alors… tu l'as eu ? »

Le brun sourit du coin de la bouche, haussant les épaules :

« Il avait déjà filé. Il a dû profiter tout à l'heure qu'on sortait pour se glisser dans la salle commune. »

A ces mots, l'irlandais n'eut soudain plus qu'une envie : filer dans leur chambre. Les autres le suivirent en riant, Dean ajoutant :

« Et ben, mon vieux, on se demande comment tu as fait pour supporter Croûtard toutes ces années ! »

« C'est vrai, ça… » glissa Ron, un sourcil surpris levé.

Se retournant vers eux en frissonnant, leur ami répliqua vertement :

« Ben j'ai eu du mal, figurez-vous ! »

Pendant que la discussion se poursuivait, Ron attrapa son meilleur ami par le coude, le retenant un instant. Les yeux pétillants, le rouquin demanda :

« Dis, Ry, l'assiette de bouffe… Tu comptes tout manger, ou je peux en avoir ? »

« Mais Ron ! A quoi tu penses, enfin ? » s'exclama Harry, avant d'ajouter, grinçant entre ses dents en jetant un œil aux autres pour être sûr de n'être entendu que de son interlocuteur : « C'est pour Malefoy… »

« Oh ! » L'expression désolée et rapidement fermée du Gryffondor laissait entrevoir qu'il avait oublié que le blond était ici… et soulignait combien il aurait souhaité ne jamais s'en rappeler ! « Je te laisse… alors ? » ajouta-t-il, un peu hésitant, tout en faisant déjà un pas vers ses camarades.

Harry hocha la tête, le gratifiant d'un petit sourire pour le remercier de cette preuve d'amitié.

« Bon, les gars, je vais pas tarder à me coucher, moi… Cette journée m'a tué ! » lança le brun aux autres, pour donner le change.

« Tu veux qu'on éteigne rapidement ? » demanda Neville.

« Non, non, ne vous embêtez pas pour moi. Je vais jeter un sort de silence, pour être tranquille. Continuez à discuter, ça ne me dérange pas. Bonne nuit. »

Il se glissa rapidement derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, refermant le tout d'un sort de protection et d'un sort de silence -sans même plus prendre le temps d'attraper sa baguette, restée sur sa table de nuit.

« C'est bon, Malefoy… » fit-il, tout en s'asseyant lui aussi sur le lit.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la cape d'invisibilité glissa, dévoilant le blond, qui lança, le regard fixant un des montants du lit, incapable de regarder Harry en face :

« J'avais entendu, oui… » Il garda le silence un moment, puis releva doucement la tête vers le brun, se mordant la lèvre : « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répliqua doucement Harry. « Pour le moment, tu vas manger, déjà, et puis on va dormir. On verra demain. » Il se dégageait une telle assurance et une telle sérénité du Survivant que le blond ne put réprimer un accès de colère.

« Arrête ! Comment peux-tu être si calme ? Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! » Comme l'autre ne bronchait pas, Draco ajouta, s'avançant un peu sur le lit, chuchotant malgré le sort de silence : « Harry, tu es descendu tout à l'heure, non ? J'imagine bien que c'est l'effervescence dans le château pour me retrouver… Que comptes-tu… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne les laisserai pas te retrouver. Du moins, pas tant… »

« Pas tant que ? »

« Pas tant que je n'en aurais pas fini avec toi. »

Ces mots arrachèrent un frisson à Malefoy. Cela sonnait-il comme une promesse, ou comme une condamnation ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je sens ces sentiments si humains, que tu paraissais avoir perdus, revenir lentement en toi. Comme un venin qui s'écoule au goutte à goutte dans tes veines, je peux tous les voir revenir…_

_La peur._

_La colère._

_L'hésitation._

_L'excitation ? Peut-être, oui._

_Je sens pourtant aussi battre en toi quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Un sentiment que je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'éprouver. Pas toi, le plus parfait des Serpentards._

_Je sens en toi un certain courage. Ta peur ne t'empêche pas de te tenir prêt à affronter ce qui t'attend. Tu trembles, mais tu ne reculeras pas._

_Je dois dire que ça m'impressionne. Tu as changé._

_A moins que je ne confonde le renoncement avec du courage. Auquel cas, tu es un homme dangereux, Draco Malefoy._

_Un homme qui a renoncé à tout est forcément dangereux._

Après être passé brièvement par la case salle de bains pour que Draco se lave rapidement -dissimulé sous la cape le temps du trajet pour que Ron, Neville et les autres ne détectent rien- Harry avait prêté un de ses pyjamas au blond. Ce dernier avait obtempéré pour tout -acceptant même de manger un peu, même s'il n'avait visiblement aucun appétit ce soir-là-, sans émettre aucune objection.

Le brun fut un peu surpris de la docilité de l'autre, mais n'aurait pas songé à s'en plaindre. Quand ils furent couchés, étendus côte à côte dans le grand lit, sur la couette, il demanda toutefois :

« Malefoy… A quoi tu as pensé quand je suis venu… heu, te chercher, à Azkaban ? »

« Et toi, à quoi as-tu pensé, franchement ? Libérer un grand criminel comme moi ! » Il y avait une certaine ironie dans sa voix, peut-être pour cacher son trouble. Il n'empêche, dans la pénombre du lit, il entendit Harry étouffer un petit rire, et ce simple son lui fit chaud au cœur. Même si ce n'était sans doute qu'une illusion d'un temps qui n'avait existé qu'entre parenthèses, il lui était agréable de retrouver une réminiscence de ce que pouvait être un moment complice avec le brun.

« Non, mais… réellement ? » insista Harry, après un autre silence.

Tout en fixant le plafond du baldaquin, Draco prit cette fois le temps de réfléchir. Il finit par avouer :

« Pas à grand-chose, en fait. Tout s'est passé si vite. Mais j'ai eu cette sensation étrange. » Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment pertinent d'en faire part à Potter. Mais après tout… « Comme si… comme si mon cœur redémarrait quand tu m'as pris la main. Soudain, de nouveau, tu étais là. Tout semblait là. »

Il resta longuement silencieux, puis, ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de l'autre, il osa jeter un petit coup d'œil à sa droite : Harry fixait lui aussi obstinément le plafond, les bras croisés sur son torse, comme pour se fermer totalement.

« Harry… » lança-t-il doucement.

« Tu sais, je n'ai que des souvenirs assez flous de ma période d'amnésie. » le coupa brusquement le brun, sans pour autant le regarder. « Je me rappelle de tout, mais pas clairement. C'est assez confus. En revanche, il y a une chose dont je ne me déferais jamais. Que je n'oublierais pas. L'impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre pour toujours, quand tu es parti. »

Draco avait retenu son souffle, comme si le plus infime mouvement qu'il pourrait faire risquait de faire fuir le Survivant. Ce dernier tourna très doucement la tête vers le blond, et ajouta d'une voix un peu moins neutre :

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te pardonner ça. Tu m'as toujours fait souffrir, mais je crois que ce n'était rien… Mais ça. Cette impression de mourir… Je ne peux pas. »

Draco Malefoy ne s'attendait pas à ressentir une émotion aussi violente. De toute sa vie, jamais encore il n'avait senti se briser avec autant de force et de fracas sa carapace d'indifférence et de maintien. Mais sur ces derniers mots prononcés par Harry, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que son cœur lui vrillait la poitrine comme pour s'enfoncer aussi profondément en lui que pour s'en éjecter avec force.

Il tendit une main tremblante vers l'autre, mais déjà Harry se retournait dans le lit pour lui tourner le dos. Retenant son geste, Draco ravala ses sanglots silencieux dans un soupir, et serra le poing, pour se donner une contenance, pour s'offrir la possibilité de se reprendre. Craquer devant Potter n'aurait eu aucun sens, ni aucun effet, sans doute.

Il allait bientôt partir. Il était inutile d'offrir à l'autre un ultime spectacle pitoyable de sa personne. Potter avait une bien assez mauvaise image de lui pour qu'il n'achève de l'entacher.

Draco avait peut-être tout perdu en renonçant à son existence passée par le geste qui lui avait valu une condamnation irrémédiable du Ministère, il n'allait pas fouler aux pieds la dernière chose qui lui restait. Même s'il n'en restait qu'une infime quantité.

Son honneur.

Se retournant lui aussi dans le lit pour ne plus voir le brun, il ferma les yeux en espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil. De préférence un sommeil lourd, sans rêve. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, retrouver l'anesthésie finalement confortable qui avait accompagné ces derniers jours.

Mais un petit éclat attira son attention. Rouvrant les yeux, il leva la tête vers la table de nuit de Harry, accotée au lit, non loin de lui. Tendant la main, Draco attrapa ce qui brillait faiblement, dans le tiroir du haut, mal refermé. Etonné, il découvrit le vif d'or qu'il avait donné au brun en un temps qui lui paraissait si lointain…

Alors qu'il observait avec attention la petite balle dorée, il sentit soudainement un poids se déplacer sur le matelas, et deux bras venir l'enlacer brusquement. De surprise, il en lâcha le vif d'or, qui roula au sol dans un petit bruit sourd.

Depuis son lit, où il était assis avec Dean et Neville pour discuter, Ron fut attiré par ce son. Il tourna la tête en direction du lit de son ami, apercevant la balle qui gisait, abandonnée sur le parquet. Il fixa les rideaux fermés, l'air grave ; puis retourna à la discussion, sombre.

Draco avait les yeux grands ouverts à présent, tous ses sens en éveil. Il n'osait bouger cependant, raide et anxieux. Les bras de Harry s'étaient refermés comme un étau autour de lui, et la tête du brun, enfouie dans sa nuque, le brûlait comme un fer incandescent.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, qui parurent durer des heures, quand, enfin, ténue et pudique, une larme échappa au brun, venant se glisser dans le dos du blond. Draco posa alors tout doucement une main sur le bras de Harry, le soulevant avec délicatesse, le repoussant sans brusquerie, comme s'il craignait de le briser. A ce geste, le Survivant se recroquevilla, se refermant sur lui-même ; mais l'adolescent blond l'empêcha de continuer. Il se tourna vers Harry, et replaça les bras de ce dernier autour de son buste, l'enlaçant à son tour, faisant de ses bras un refuge et non plus une prison.

« Je suis là Harry… Chut… » murmura Draco, apaisant, tout en caressant doucement les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Je te hais ! Je te hais… » lâcha le brun entre deux sanglots étouffés, le nez enfoui dans le T-shirt du blond.

« Chut… Je sais. Je sais, ce n'est rien… » continua à ânonner le blond, d'un ton tendre et rassurant.

Alors, enfin, Harry laissa libre court à son chagrin, à sa rancune, à sa frustration, à sa colère. Plantant presque ses doigts dans le dos de l'autre tant il le serrait avec force contre lui, il éclata en sanglots déchirants, balbutiant ces mots comme s'il se noyait dedans, comme si son monde n'était plus résumé qu'à ça :

« Je te hais ! Merlin, comme je te hais ! » Sa voix se brisait, se déchirait, reprenait des forces avant de flancher de nouveau, chaque larme emportant chaque cri, chaque souffle se faisant erratique de douleur… Et tout se déversait, sombre, amer, griffant et mordant… glissant sur Malefoy comme une pluie froide et rafraîchissante. Bienfaisante.

« Je te hais tellement ! »

« Je sais, Harry, je sais. Je suis là. »

Et effectivement, il était là.

De nouveau, ils étaient tous les deux là.

Tout semblait là.

Tout reprenait sa place.

Enfin.


	41. The end, we're not far from it

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui fait plutôt office de transition. Du moins, de lien entre des passages plus importants. J'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira, moi je l'aime pas mal pour l'aspect qu'il montre de Ron…

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

**Dédicace** : Ma chère Ssounette, en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire d'avance pour patienter, je t'offre ce petit chapitre de FA. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, et surtout ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai pu écrire de cette fic et j'en suis désolée, mais je trouvais sympathique de le publier le jour de ton anniversaire. Pleins de bisous à toi, je pense fort à toi ! Je t'adore ! Happy birthday : )

Bonne lecture tout le monde : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 41 : The end. We're not far from it.

_Même si les vannes de mes émotions à fleur de peau se sont rouvertes, ma détermination ne flanchera pas. Je ne veux pas te lâcher quand j'aurais tant à perdre de ton absence…_

_Je ne veux pas déjà abandonner quand il me reste juste à m'accrocher encore un peu._

_Des réponses, et je te laisserai partir._

_Des certitudes, et je ne demanderai plus rien._

_Une main tendue ou rejetée, et je saurai où est ma place._

_Enfin, je crois…_

Sans lâcher l'épaule de Harry, Draco insista doucement en poussant devant le brun l'assiette qu'il avait à peine entamée un peu plus tôt :

« Mange un peu, ça te fera du bien. »

« Non. » répliqua l'autre, la voix encore tremblante, tout en tendant une main pour bloquer le bout de pain que le blond lui amenait déjà.

« Ne fais pas le gamin. Avec tout ce que tu as pleuré, tu dois reprendre des forces… »

Harry soupira, et détourna la tête, aussi embarrassé qu'exaspéré de l'attitude quasi maternelle de l'autre. Il finit par dire :

« Je suis épuisé. Je voudrais dormir. »

Draco le regarda un moment, puis finit par reposer le quignon dans l'assiette, et ôter son bras du jeune homme.

« Bien sûr. » Il repoussa la couette, invitant le brun à se glisser dans le lit. « Repose-toi, je ne t'embêterais pas. »

Harry lui jeta un petit regard, impénétrable, et finit par acquiescer. Il s'installa confortablement dans le lit, se plaçant légèrement vers la droite, sans pour autant cette fois tourner complètement le dos à l'autre. Draco se cala contre le montant du lit, restant assis sur la couverture. Il n'avait pas sommeil, et voir le brun se mettre dans cet état l'avait secoué plus qu'il ne le pensait. Plus qu'il n'aurait pensé pouvoir l'être, lui qui avait renoncé à tout.

Il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait sans doute renoncé à beaucoup de choses, c'est vrai.

Mais pas à Harry Potter. Pas encore, du moins.

Jetant un œil au brun, Draco vit que celui-ci s'était rapidement assoupi. Il soupira, regrettant de n'avoir pas pu discuter davantage avec lui ; mais il savait que le jour reviendrait plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait, au fond, et qu'il serait bientôt temps de répondre à d'autres questions, de chercher d'autres solutions. Et d'apprendre à vraiment se dire adieu, cette fois.

Car s'il savait qu'il ferait souffrir le Survivant en s'éloignant une fois encore, le jeune homme savait également qu'il ne pourrait se soustraire à la justice une seconde fois. On ne lui donnerait pas sa chance à nouveau.

C'est pourquoi il avait ce soir au cœur la certitude qu'il vivait là ses derniers instants auprès de Harry. Les derniers avant un adieu définitif. Cette pensée, à laquelle il s'était préparé bien longtemps auparavant, lui serra les entrailles avec force, cette fois. Parce que les larmes qu'avait versées le brun, il ne pouvait les ignorer. Qu'elles soient emplies de haine, de regret ou d'amour ne comptait pas tant. Elles étaient pour lui. Harry Potter avait pleuré pour lui, Draco Malefoy.

Ce qui devait bien signifier qu'il comptait un peu aux yeux du Survivant… non ?

Tendant la main tout doucement vers le brun, Draco lui caressa lentement les cheveux, ne voulant pas le réveiller mais ne résistant pas à l'envie de le toucher peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Harry avait l'air paisible dans son sommeil, et pourtant des cernes rougies se dessinaient déjà sous ses yeux, crevasses d'où sillonnaient des raies humides jusqu'au bas des joues. Draco se mordit la lèvre à ce constat : que ce soit dans la haine ou dans la tendresse, dans la guerre ou dans le pardon, il n'avait jamais su que blesser Potter. Il n'avait jamais su lui apporter la paix d'esprit.

« Je t'avais dit de te méfier de moi… » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers le brun.

Harry remua faiblement dans son sommeil, tournant la tête vers l'autre sans pour autant se réveiller. Draco caressa doucement la joue de l'adolescent, avant d'approcher son visage à quelques millimètres à peine du sien.

« Je t'avais dit de t'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… » souffla-t-il, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Quand il se recula, Draco ne put retenir une larme : « Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais. »

Il s'éloigna, laissant le Survivant dormir, le laissant à ces rêves, l'abandonnant peut-être à ses cauchemars. Qu'importait qu'il soit là pour lui, ce soir ? S'il ne devait pas y avoir d'autres soirs, pourquoi lui donner de faux espoirs ?

Draco Malefoy s'étendit à son tour sur le lit, priant une fois de plus pour tomber rapidement dans un sommeil profond, exempt de toute image. Pourtant, quand il ferma les yeux, une seule image s'imprima sur sa rétine, une image dont aucun sommeil sans rêve ne pourrait le débarrasser.

En sept ans, il n'avait jamais su se défaire de Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas à la veille de leurs adieux qu'il allait y arriver.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Le jour se lève, tellement impatient qu'il en est presque sadique. Presque cruel._

_Moi je voudrais rester à jamais dans ces heures entre chien et loup, où je peux t'avoir sous la main avec la certitude que tu ne t'enfuiras jamais._

_Je ne sais pas bien, si je t'avais toujours près de moi, si ce serait pour être tendre avec toi, ou pour te faire goûter à petit feu tout le sel de mon ressentiment… Mon cœur bat, mais si mal, si fort, si violemment, il a de tels ratés et de tels sons discordants, que je ne comprends plus les messages qu'il m'adresse._

_J'ai beau te regarder, mon cœur ne m'éclaire pas sur ce qui m'unit à toi. Je te comprends moins que jamais, et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi aveugle sur moi-même qu'aujourd'hui._

_Que ce matin._

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il perçut deux sensations très différentes. Celle, plutôt diffuse et agréable, du soleil qui traversait légèrement les rideaux du lit à baldaquin et qui le taquinait légèrement. Et celle, plus massive et inconfortable, quoique pas complètement désagréable, d'un poids qui lui pesait sur le bassin. Entrouvrant les yeux, il releva doucement la tête, et distingua non sans étonnement Harry, assis à califourchon sur lui, et qui l'observait avec une attention presque obsessionnelle.

« Heu… ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? » demanda le blond d'une voix encore mal réveillée.

L'autre hocha la tête si vaguement qu'on aurait pu prendre ça autant pour un « oui » que pour un « non ». Observant l'autre plus attentivement, Draco put voir que le brun s'était déjà habillé. Il reposa alors sa question :

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Je vais bientôt partir en cours. » répondit évasivement le brun.

Harry avait annoncé ça comme une banalité, exactement comme s'il avait souligné qu'il ferait beau aujourd'hui. Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, puis poussa un petit soupir et fit, tout en tentant de se redresser un peu dans le lit :

« Harry, moi il faut que je reparte. Tu le sais bien… »

Mais le brun, contre toute attente, sourit et poursuivit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, tout en le plaquant sur le matelas de ses mains :

« Toi tu ne bouges pas. Je passe te voir dès que possible. »

Décontenancé de l'attitude pleine de déni mais ferme de l'autre, le blond ne sut que répliquer. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, arrachant un autre sourire radieux au Survivant :

« A tout à l'heure, Draco. » souffla Harry avant de se glisser hors de son lit, en prenant bien soin de refermer les rideaux derrière lui.

Alors, c'était de nouveau « Draco » ? « Malefoy » avait disparu du cœur de Harry simplement parce qu'il avait l'assurance que le blond ne s'enfuirait pas ? Le comportement de Potter échappait au jeune homme.

Mais étrangement, ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Tu es là._

_Je suis là._

_C'est tout ce qui compte, pour le moment._

Le petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors se déroula dans une euphorie presque inconvenante vue la situation. Au matin, tous avaient évidemment en tête ce que leur avait révélé Dumbledore la veille – « Draco Malefoy se trouve peut-être dans l'enceinte de Poudlard » -, mais la bonne humeur excessive de Harry Potter détourna rapidement l'attention de tous. Si certains s'étonnèrent de le voir si joyeux après l'avoir connu taciturne et renfermé pendant des semaines, d'autres en revanche s'en réjouir sans arrière-pensée.

Ce fut entre autres le cas de Lavande, surtout quand le brun la lança sur le sujet de la fête de Noël… délaissant ainsi Ron qui avait pourtant l'air de vouloir parler urgemment à son meilleur ami.

Harry réussit presque, de la même manière, à faire oublier l'épisode de la veille à Neville, en s'entretenant longuement avec lui du devoir de botanique donné par Chourave une semaine auparavant.

Mais le brun ne put échapper bien longtemps à ses responsabilités. Bien qu'il tentât de quitter la Grande salle en compagnie de Dean et Seamus, ses deux meilleurs amis le rattrapèrent rapidement.

« Harry, je peux te parler ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton léger. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son camarade de répondre que, déjà, Ron l'empoignait, lançant à ses voisins de chambre avec un amusement feint parfaitement maîtrisé :

« On vous l'enlève, hein ! On promet de vous le rendre en à peu près bon état tout à l'heure, ok ? »

Dean gloussa et Seamus répliqua :

« Pas de souci… Ne l'abîmez pas trop, quand même ! »

Le trio s'éloigna rapidement, empruntant un couloir peu fréquenté. Après un moment à cheminer à pas vifs en silence, Harry finit par demander d'une voix sombre et un peu lasse :

« Bon, si vous me lâchiez, maintenant, et que vous me disiez ce que vous voulez… »

Sans réellement relâcher sa prise autour du bras de son camarade, Hermione grinça :

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas, Harry James Potter ! N'essaie pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi, ça ne marchera pas… »

Harry soupira et tourna un visage plein de reproches vers Ron qui le tenait toujours fermement, comme si le brun risquait de s'envoler :

« Heureusement que je t'ai demandé de ne rien dire à Hermione… Sympa la solidarité, franchement ! »

« Et tu crois sincèrement que je ne me serais doutée de rien ! » s'écria la jeune fille, en secouant la tête comme si elle hésitait entre l'incrédulité et l'exaspération. « Surtout après ton cinéma de ce matin… Tu peux berner des gens comme Lavande ou Neville, mais nous… »

« Oh ça va, y'a pas mort d'homme non plus ! » bougonna Harry.

Hermione étouffa un hoquet choqué et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir pour tourner un visage outré et horrifié vers le brun :

« Mais si Harry, justement ! Il y a eu mort d'homme ! Tu ne peux pas soustraire un criminel, tout Draco Malefoy soit-il, à la justice… » Elle avait lâché ces derniers mots entre ses dents pour que personne hors eux ne l'entende.

Ce fut au tour du Survivant de piler net et de se récrier :

« Et comment je fais pour m'expliquer avec lui, s'il est enfermé à Azkaban ? C'est toi qui m'as dit de lui parler, Mione… » gémit-il, en désespoir de cause, en voyant le visage fermé de son amie.

Le regard de Ron allait de l'un à l'autre, observateur extérieur d'un match silencieux empli de tension qui se jouait entre ses deux amis. Le jeune homme n'osait intervenir, et sentait de toutes façons que c'était entre les deux autres que cela devait se régler.

Après avoir ravalé des larmes dont il n'aurait su dire si elles étaient de rage ou de désespoir, Harry reprit en fixant d'un regard sombre sa camarade :

« Je n'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai _besoin_ de lui parler. » Comme elle ne répondait rien, arborant toujours un visage sévère et réprobateur, le Survivant ajouta à contrecoeur, presque douloureusement : « Je suis sur le point de devenir fou, tu sais. »

Ces mots fissurèrent la carapace de Hermione. Elle perdit instantanément son expression pleine de reproches et précisa, d'un ton presque penaud :

« Non, mais j'avais pensé que, heu… Que tu pourrais lui rendre visite à… Azkaban, et… »

Etonnement, ce fut Ron qui intervint, en lançant à la jeune fille d'un ton désabusé et un peu découragé :

« Mione, enfin, tu sais bien que les visites aux prisonniers sont interdites. Surtout pour un criminel comme lui… » Il eut un geste désignant son ami quand il ajouta, avec plus de compassion pour le brun que de reproches pour la jeune fille : « C'est pas correct de lui avoir conseillé de parler à Malefoy alors que tu savais que ce serait impossible… »

« Je… Je n'avais pas réalisé, je crois. Je n'avais pas pensé que concrètement… » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Il a eu raison de faire ce qu'il a fait. » conclut Ron, s'attirant cette fois un regard franchement surpris du brun.

Hermione posa elle aussi un regard étonné sur le rouquin :

« Ron… »

Ce dernier, sans cesser de fixer le Survivant, lança d'une voix plus dure cette fois :

« Non, Mione. Je t'écoute toujours habituellement parce que tu es censée et pleine de bons conseils. J'ai bien conscience de ne pas réussir à envisager les choses aussi bien que toi, mais là je ne peux pas être d'accord. » Il fit une pause, comme s'il était lui-même déstabilisé de parler autant, puis reprit, les joues un peu rouges mais toujours avec assurance : « J'ai été plusieurs fois à deux doigts de tuer Malefoy parce qu'il faisait souffrir Harry. Mais si aujourd'hui Harry a besoin d'être avec lui, je ne suis personne pour juger ça. »

Harry sembla se détendre à ces mots, visiblement aussi soulagé qu'étonné d'obtenir le soutien sans reddition de son meilleur ami.

« Merci Ron. » souffla-t-il dans un sourire sincère.

S'autorisant lui aussi un petit sourire, le Gryffondor ajouta cependant, plus grave :

« Harry, je veux que tu saches que même si je suis de ton côté, je n'approuve pas que tu te rapproches de Malefoy. Je veux dire, j'ai bien conscience que beaucoup de choses m'échappent, mais je crois que ce type te fera toujours plus de mal que de bien… Mais si c'est ton choix, je le respecte. »

Le brun fixa longuement son ami, prenant le temps de bien réfléchir à ses mots. Un peu à l'écart, Hermione attendait, attentive et silencieuse. A son tour, elle avait compris que le moment était venu pour elle de se mettre en retrait.

Harry finit par hocher la tête et répéter simplement :

« Merci. »

Cette fois son camarade s'autorisa un réel sourire et attrapa même son ami par l'épaule pour lui donner une accolade, ajoutant cette fois avec bonne humeur :

« Et ne nous refait pas de coups en douce… Ca ne mène qu'à rendre Mione soupçonneuse et à me donner les foies. »

« J'essaierai… » souffla Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Oh non, tu dois promettre ! » se récria Ron, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà mal coiffés de son camarade.

Un petit toussotement timide interrompit leurs rires. Ils se retournèrent vers Hermione, qu'ils avaient un peu oubliée jusque-là. Un peu embarrassée, mais ferme, la jeune fille intervint :

« Je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joie les garçons, mais je vous rappelle qu'on a quand même un sérieux problème à régler. » Devant l'air un peu ahuri des deux autres, elle ajouta entre ses dents, exaspérée : « Criminel. Fugitif. Aurors dans les parages. Je vous fais un dessin ? »

Harry baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre, tout enthousiasme douché. Les mots de Hermione le plongeaient de nouveau de plain pied dans la réalité. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de fuir encore une fois son avenir, mais, sentant qu'il n'aurait pas le courage nécessaire pour affronter la seule idée du départ de Draco, il avait préféré transformer un peu la réalité.

La remodeler légèrement.

Occulter certains faits.

En oublier d'autres.

Voyant le teint de son ami devenir livide, l'adolescente lui prit la main et lui dit doucement en l'entraînant dans un couloir :

« Allez, viens. » Après un petit silence et un regard brièvement échangé avec Ron, elle ajouta : « On est là. On s'occupe de toi. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Sa main dans la mienne est tiède. Elle m'apaise, me réconforte._

_C'est agréable._

_Mais quand toi tu me prenais la main, c'est une immense chaleur qui m'envahissait._

_Ca n'aurait pas dû être le cas. Tu étais mon ennemi, Hermione ma meilleure amie._

_Elle devrait plus compter à mes yeux. Et pourtant…_

_Pourtant c'est quand ta main prend la mienne que je me sens le mieux._

Un coup d'œil rapide à sa classe suffit à Rogue pour remarquer l'absence de trois élèves. Interpellant Blaise, il lui demanda :

« Surveillez la classe pendant un moment, Zabini. Je reviens. »

Et sans un mot de plus, ni une explication, l'homme fila, traversant rapidement les rangées de tables. Tentant d'ignorer qu'en peu de temps, les effectifs se clairsemaient beaucoup trop.

Et s'il savait que les places de Parkinson et Malefoy resteraient inoccupées, il espérait qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour le trio de Gryffondor. Même s'il ne les portait pas autant dans son cœur qu'il avait pu tenir à son filleul, l'idée de perdre plus d'élèves lui était insupportable.

En traversant Poudlard en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, il eut la surprise de trouver ce dernier en compagnie de McGonagall au pied de l'escalier menant à la tour des Rouge et Or.

« Albus ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

Le vieux sorcier tourna un visage souriant mais triste vers son ami, et souffla :

« Mon cher Severus, j'attends. Nous attendons… » rectifia-t-il en gratifiant Minerva d'un petit hochement de tête :

« Vous attendez quoi ? » demanda le Maître de Potions, perdu.

« Le dénouement. Nous n'en sommes pas loin. » Il leva les yeux vers l'escalier et ajouta d'un ton énigmatique : « Et je ne saurais dire si c'est une bonne chose ou pas. »


	42. You don't have to thank us

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre (déjà ! Yahou, je m'impressionne moi-même, rien ne va plus, des délais de publication presque raisonnables… tss, tss, c'est la fin du monde sorcier).

J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira : il répond à certaines questions, ouvre d'autres horizons… et si nous approchons toujours de la fin, rien ne semble pourtant encore réglé. Je ne suis pourtant pas une auteur à rebondissements, mais comme quoi, tout peut arriver…

En attendant vos éventuels commentaires, je vous laisse découvrir cette suite.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 42 : You don't have to thank us

_Même dans l'obscurité, je t'aurais cherché. _

_Même dans ces ténèbres où je voulais rester enfermé, j'aurais voulu te trouver._

_Car aussi grande que soit la part d'ombre qui te ronge de l'intérieur et qui touche ceux que tu approches, tu représenteras toujours une lumière pour moi._

_Peut-être pas de celles qui réchauffent le plus, mais... de celles qui éclairent les choses, un peu. Sans doute._

_Un soleil froid. Irrésistible et inhospitalier._

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide mais prudent sur le sentier escarpé qui descendait, sinueux, jusqu'au saule cogneur. Devant lui, Ron et Hermione discutaient à voix basse. Du moins, vu le ton qui montait parfois entre eux, on aurait plutôt dit qu'ils se disputaient. Mais le Survivant ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait l'habitude des échauffourées de ses amis, et il savait que la réconciliation viendrait aussi vite que la querelle était née.

Des bribes lui parvenaient de temps à autre...

« … faire attention… Dumbledore n'est pas idiot ! »

« … conséquences… Ordre du Phénix… »

« … pas longtemps… Aurors… »

… mais il avait bien d'autres préoccupations en tête. Il avait la sensation, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château en catimini pour emprunter ce chemin, que son cerveau se divisait en deux : une partie de lui était concentrée sur la route et ses alentours, vigilance presque instinctive née de l'habitude ; et une autre part de son être n'était focalisée que sur ces quelques centimètres de chaleur au creux de sa paume.

La main de Harry, au hasard des aspérités du chemin ou de ses envies propres, glissait du poignet de Draco aux doigts fins de celui-ci. Le brun se montrait tantôt autoritaire, entraînant le blond dans son sillage d'une main de fer, tantôt tendre, réclamant presque avec avidité la chaleur de leurs mains entremêlées…

Harry ne se retournait jamais pour observer les réactions de l'autre –il en aurait été de toute façon incapable, vu que Malefoy était caché sous la cape d'invisibilité ! Il voulait juste profiter de ces quelques instants à deux, qu'ils soient doublement désirés, ou égoïstement volés. Peu lui importait.

Draco Malefoy était à portée de main, et il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde.

Pas déjà.

La voix de Hermione sortit Harry de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il s'enfonçait, annonçant :

« Ca y est. On est arrivés. »

Le Survivant ralentit alors légèrement, permettant à Draco de se retrouver à sa hauteur, et il lui glissa :

« Tu vois le Saule cogneur, là, j'imagine. On va l'immobiliser et une cavité apparaîtra entre ses racines. On se glissera rapidement dedans. On sera en sécurité, là. »

Le blond se contenta de resserrer ses doigts autour de ceux de Harry en assentiment, et emboîta le pas des trois Gryffondors. Ils atteignirent rapidement la Cabane hurlante et s'installèrent dans une des salles abandonnées où Draco put enfin retirer la cape. Ron s'assit près d'une des fenêtres donnant vers Poudlard afin de faire le guet, tout en restant dissimulé derrière les lambeaux d'un rideau jauni. Hermione s'installa sur une caisse renversée, face à Harry et Draco qui avaient pris place sur un vieux sofa dont les ressors pointaient vers le plafond.

« Malefoy » commença la jeune fille sans préambule. « Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin : la situation est extrêmement compliquée. »

Le regard glacial du blond se posa sur elle, et il répliqua dans un petit sourire ironique –ce qui lui redonna, un instant, l'air du Malefoy d'autrefois :

« Oh mais je crois qu'au contraire elle est d'une simplicité déconcertante : je devrais être à Azkaban, et je n'y suis pas. Et là dehors, on me cherche activement pour m'y ramener. »

A ces mots, les poings de Harry se serrèrent et son regard se voila, tandis qu'au contraire les lèvres de Ron s'étiraient en un mince sourire :

« J'aime ta façon de penser. Au moins, tu vas droit au but. »

Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais accordés le moindre signe d'un semblant de cordialité en sept ans, Malefoy et Weasley échangèrent un regard complice dans lequel dansait un sourire.

Hermione observait les uns et les autres, puis décida finalement de reprendre, surtout pour soulager Harry qu'elle sentait vraiment mal en point :

« Et bien, ça serait simple si ça résumait effectivement à ça. Mais tu te doutes bien que vues… les circonstances, il est inenvisageable pour Harry de te laisser partir comme ça. » La brune n'aurait su dire elle-même si ses hésitations avaient pour but de préserver Malefoy ou de protéger Harry.

Le blond tourna la tête vers le Survivant, qui fixait avec force le sol en retenant visiblement ses larmes. Draco ne dit rien, mais posa doucement sa main sur le poing du brun. Geste qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres, malgré sa discrétion. Hermione ne dit mot mais rougit légèrement, ayant l'inconfortable sensation d'assister à un échange intime auquel elle n'était pas conviée ; et Ron tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, les lèvres pincées.

Malgré sa désapprobation manifeste, ce fut pourtant lui qui intervint, venant au secours de son meilleur ami :

« Malefoy, il va falloir que tu prennes une décision. Il ne s'agit malheureusement pas que de toi… » ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil à Harry.

« Pourquoi malheureusement, Weasley ? »

« S'il ne s'agissait que de toi, ce serait plus facile de s'en foutre. »

Le visage du brun s'attrista à ces mots, mais ses traits portaient également la marque d'une certaine résignation.

Après un petit silence, Draco reprit à l'adresse de Ron, avec sincérité :

« Moi, dans l'absolu, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me soustraire à la Justice. »

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas plaidé l'Imperium ? »

« Ah… je n'y avais jamais pensé, pour tout dire, Weasley. » répondit l'autre en toute franchise.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux et resta bouche-bée un instant, les bras ballants, avant de réussir à se reprendre :

« Oh oh, Malefoy… Tu insinuerais que j'aurais eu une idée fabuleuse avant toi ? » grinça-t-il dans un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Oh ce n'est pas ça… » fit l'autre avec nonchalance, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de déclarer, plantant son regard dans celui, plus hésitant, du meilleur ami du Survivant : « En tuant l'oncle de Harry, j'étais sûr de moi. J'assume ce que j'ai fait… qu'on me comprenne ou non. » Il jeta un petit regard en coin au brun, qui avait cessé de détourner la tête pour l'écouter pleinement, puis il reprit pour Ron avec un petit sourire ironique : « Je suis parfaitement conscient que je n'aurais jamais eu ma place à Gryffondor –et Merlin m'en préserve ! J'ai souvent fui. Mais là, il n'en était pas question. Je savais que j'allais tout perdre, mais je voulais au moins sauver mon honneur. J'ai beau être un meurtrier, je garde mon intégrité. »

Si Ron resta muet face à l'assurance de Malefoy, Hermione se leva et répliqua d'une voix forte, attirant l'attention des trois autres :

« Tu aurais dû plaider l'Imperium. Je ne suis pas favorable au mensonge, évidemment, mais dans cette situation il aurait mieux valu transformer la réalité. Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu as quelque chose de plus important à préserver que ton intégrité : Harry Potter. »

Les sourcils de Draco montèrent d'un cran, alors que les propos de Hermione n'auraient pas dû le surprendre :

« Potter ? »

« Non. Harry. »

Le Survivant lui-même parut étonné de l'intervention de son amie. Hermione Granger, si éprise de justice et de vérité, ne proposait pas moins que d'offrir au Ministère de fausses déclarations ! Même si elle le faisait dans le but de le protéger, lui, il y avait quand même eut meurtre.

Et que lui, Harry Potter, soit définitivement assez fou pour avoir perdu tout sens moral et arrive à oublier l'acte de Malefoy, ne justifiait pas que son amie oublie ses principes pour lui.

« Même si ça me tue de l'admettre, Malefoy, » intervint Ron d'une voix blanche : « je suis d'accord avec elle. On doit aujourd'hui te sauver. Pour Harry. »

Ni que son meilleur ami en fasse autant !

… Sauf s'ils tenaient à lui plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Les yeux de Harry s'embuèrent, alors qu'il avait réussi à réprimer ses larmes jusque-là. Hermione lui lança un petit sourire encourageant mais ne s'attarda pas à le réconforter. Elle se tourna vers Ron, qui avait recommencé à guetter par la fenêtre, et lui demanda s'il apercevait quelque chose.

Soulevant imperceptiblement un petit coin des rideaux rapiécés, il glissa :

« C'est encore calme, mais ça commence quand même à s'agiter un peu du côté du château. On ferait mieux de descendre. » décida-t-il.

Comme Draco se levait déjà à ces mots, la brune intervint, avec toute l'autorité qu'on lui connaissait :

« Non, toi Malefoy tu restes là. Je pense que toi et Harry avez encore des choses à vous dire. Nous, on va… assurer vos arrières. On viendra vous chercher quand tout sera sûr. »

Ron avait déjà filé par l'escalier, mais Harry se leva dans l'intention de dire un mot à Hermione.

« Je sais, Harry. » le devança-t-elle avec une fermeté qu'adoucissait son sourire bienveillant. « Mais tu n'as pas à nous remercier. C'est normal ce que nous faisons, nous sommes tes amis. » Et sans attendre de réponse, elle disparut elle aussi par la porte.

Après un petit moment, Harry se retourna pour faire face au blond. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé du canapé, fixant le Survivant, semblant n'attendre qu'un geste de sa part pour s'animer. Rougissant légèrement sous ce regard inquisiteur, Harry finit par demander, un peu gêné :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Et bien, toi je ne sais pas… » répondit le blond en se levant et en s'approchant de son interlocuteur –faisant ainsi reculer Harry d'un pas anxieux. « Mais moi pour ma part j'ai très envie de t'embrasser. » conclut-il dans un sourire taquin tout en tendant la main vers la joue droite du brun.

Ce dernier eut à nouveau un brusque mouvement de recul et rejeta la main pâle, le visage rouge de colère :

« Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Avisant, alors que le brun lui-même n'en semblait pas conscient, une boule d'énergie commencer à se former au creux de la main de Potter, Draco soupira et dit :

« Tu vois, maintenant ça va être ça notre problème : nous allons être pris entre l'envie d'être ensemble et l'envie de nous rejeter. C'est à devenir fou, je te le concède : entre ceux que nous étions avant, ceux que nous avons été pendant ton amnésie, ceux que nous sommes devenus… »

Le regard dur, le Survivant cracha :

« Et moi je crois que c'est justement là où tu te trompes… Que je sache, nous ne souffrons pas de dédoublement de personnalité. Nous avons toujours été nous-mêmes. Pas d'autres, suivants les moments. »

« Attends Harry, je ne te comprends pas, là… C'est toi qui disais que tu n'étais pas toi-même pendant ton amnésie. C'est toi qui me reprochais d'avoir désiré un autre que toi ! »

Le visage du brun perdit de sa colère. Il détourna le regard, mais cessa de chercher à fuir ou à se mettre en position de défense. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, mais avoua néanmoins :

« Je m'étais trompé. J'ai vraiment voulu croire qu'en effet nous n'étions pas nous-mêmes pendant cette période… et en un sens c'était quand même le cas : nous avons assez changé pour vouloir nous rapprocher, nous donner… une autre chance. De nous connaître. » Il serra les poings, oscillant cette fois entre colère et résignation : « Oui j'ai voulu croire que celui qui t'avait fait confiance, qui s'était… donné à toi, ce n'était pas moi. Parce que je ne me reconnaissais pas ; je ne l'admettais pas. Mais… » Cette fois, il releva les yeux vers Draco, qui frissonna légèrement en découvrant l'expression si perdue et désemparée du Survivant quand il ajouta : « Mais à chaque instant mon corps me rappelle à toi. Même si j'essaie de l'ignorer, il ne fait que tendre vers toi… »

La voix de Malefoy fut étonnamment pleine d'amertume quand il répliqua :

« Ce n'est peut-être que du désir, ça ! Ca ne signifie pas que je compte pour toi. »

Piqué à vif, Harry cracha :

« Si c'était le cas, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire. Mais je n'ai envie de personne d'autre que toi ! »

Il avait lâché ces derniers mots sans réfléchir, de façon impulsive, ce qui arracha un sourire au blond. Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas, et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le courage de Harry qui, bien que rouge et embarrassé, ne bougea pas.

Ne broncha pas quand il lui posa une main sur la joue.

« C'est vrai ça, petit lion ? » souffla-t-il d'un air taquin.

« Tu ne mérites pas que je te le dise… mais, oui. » bougonna Harry, toujours rouge, mais également légèrement amusé.

Il sursauta quand Draco lui caressa la joue, mais se laissa cette fois faire. Les prunelles émeraude fuyaient de nouveau les iris orage, ce qui arracha un nouveau sourire au blond.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne mérite pas que tu me le dises ? Ca me fait plaisir. »

Cette fois Harry fixa franchement son vis-à-vis.

« Justement. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer te faire plaisir. » déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

Nullement décontenancé, Draco sourit de plus belle, et encadrant le visage de Harry de sa deuxième main, il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Mais si, tu aimes ça. Crois-moi. »

Sans doute avait-il envie d'embrasser l'autre, de l'entraîner dans une étreinte où ils auraient perdu ensemble toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Mais…

Mais d'autres mots devaient encore être échangés, d'autres paroles devaient encore venir tisser ce lien ténu entre eux, pour que rien ne se perde.

Pour que rien ne s'oublie, cette fois.

Glissant timidement ses mains entre eux pour attraper du bout des doigts le col de la chemise du blond, Harry nota :

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant sourire… »

« C'est peut-être parce que j'ai enfin trouvé ma place. Je crois que je suis là où j'aurais toujours dû être. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le Survivant s'éloigna légèrement :

« Mais comment fais-tu pour être si sûr de toi ? Moi-même je suis encore tellement perdu… »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules :

« Je te l'ai dit : après avoir tué l'autre, j'étais prêt à tout perdre. C'est paradoxalement le jour où j'ai décidé de renoncer à tout que j'ai enfin été sûr de moi. Alors forcément, » ajouta-t-il, plus léger, les yeux pétillant de nouveau : « pouvoir profiter encore de ces instants avec toi, alors que je ne les attendais plus, ça ne peut que me rendre heureux. »

« Tu sais que ça ne durera peut-être pas… Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ont en tête Ron et Hermione. Je ne sais pas s'ils pourront te sauver. Et moi… » Sa gorge se serra brusquement, les larmes lui montant brutalement aux yeux : « Et moi je ne suis pas sûr de survivre si tu t'éloignes encore… »

Prenant le brun dans ses bras et tentant d'ignorer qu'il s'y tenait avec raideur plutôt qu'avec abandon, Draco lui murmura :

« Chut… Ecoute, nous aurons tout le temps de voir ça. Profitons juste de l'instant présent, sans penser au reste. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais… »

« Quand tu étais amnésique, moi je ne savais pas combien de temps ça durerait. » intervint Draco avec colère. « Je pouvais te perdre à tout instant… dès que la mémoire te reviendrait. Mais j'ai profité de chaque instant. » Avisant un regard noir de Harry, il précisa, plus doucement : « Je n'ai pas profité de toi. Mais du temps avec toi. » Soupirant, Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux, et ajouta avec une sincérité rare chez lui : « Notre histoire ne ressemble peut-être à rien, elle est sans doute plus remplie de souffrance que de joie… et je ne peux rien te promettre quant à demain, parce que ça ne dépend pas de moi. » Il eut un sourire triste quand il conclut : « Mais si tout ce bordel te fait encore envie, je suis là. Franchement, ça pourrait me tuer de l'admettre, mais je m'en fous pas mal aujourd'hui : je tiens à toi. »

« Merlin, Malefoy qui devient limite grossier en parlant… c'est la fin du monde sorcier ! » rit Harry, conscient que ce propos hors-sujet lui évitait surtout de se confondre d'embarras et d'avoir à répondre dans l'immédiat aux sentiments de l'autre.

Mais avisant le regard plein d'attente de Malefoy, il finit par dire :

« C'est une proposition qui mérite qu'on y réfléchisse. Une vie qui ne ressemble à rien avec toi, mmh… » Il fit mine de réfléchir, se délectant de l'impatience presque insoutenable qui suintait de son interlocuteur, qui se contrôlait pourtant comme il le pouvait : « Oui, je crois que ça me tente. »

Draco ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'attirer Harry contre lui et de lui embrasser le front.

Doucement.

Solennellement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Tu as beaucoup fui dans ta vie._

_Tu as beaucoup menti aussi._

_Mais ce que tu m'as promis entre les lignes, aujourd'hui, ça vaut de l'or. Et je le sais._

_J'espère juste ne pas tout gâcher._

_Car si tu es sûr de toi, comme tout homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre ; moi je suis revenu ébranlé de la mort. Et j'ai du mal à me reconstruire._

_Mais j'ai au moins envie d'essayer. D'essayer de croire en toi, et de te faire confiance._

_J'en ai été capable une fois, après tout…_

« Non, Mione, ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu… » souffla Harry en retenant le bras de sa camarade.

« Harry, rien n'était prévu, tu n'en sais rien ! » fit l'autre, exaspérée, tout en se dégageant de la prise de son ami, avant de se pencher pour détacher la main de Harry de celle de Draco. « Et toi, rentre complètement sous la cape d'invisibilité, veux-tu ! » gronda-t-elle à l'adresse du blond.

Ce dernier obtempéra sans mot dire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du Survivant :

« Non mais tu trouves que c'est une solution, franchement ? Comment je peux le protéger, si… »

« Il peut très bien se protéger tout seul ! » s'emporta la brune en levant les bras au ciel. « Il est assez grand pour ça… »

« Il n'a plus de baguette… » précisa Harry, pensant tenir un argument imparable, que sa sorcière d'amie ne pourrait réfuter.

« Et bien donne-lui la tienne, puisque toi tu t'en passes très bien… » intervint Ron.

Harry fusilla son ami du regard, tout en s'exécutant cependant :

« Tu sais que ça me gonfle quand tu es de mèche avec Hermione… »

« Ouais, ben moi ça me gonfle que tu sois pote avec Malefoy et j'en fais pas toute une citrouille non plus… »

Sous la cape, Draco laissa échapper un petit rire, qui arracha un sourire amusé au rouquin. Interloqué et un peu désappointé, le Survivant précisa, bougon :

« J'suis pas sûr d'apprécier votre complicité à tous les deux, non plus… »

« Bon, assez traîné ! » intervint Hermione. Elle se tourna vers une personne restée dans l'ombre d'un pilier, et chuchota : « C'est bon ? Ca va aller ? »

« Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas ! » répliqua une voix chantante, qui arrivait à rester étonnamment optimiste malgré la tension suscitée par la situation.

« Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée… » fit Harry en se mêlant à la conversation. « J'ai conscience que nous rendre service te met en porte-à-faux, et… »

« Taratata, Harry ! Arrête. J'ai accepté en connaissance de cause et rien ne me ferait changer d'avis. Tu es mon ami, je t'aide. Point. » répliqua-t-elle avec un joyeux aplomb.

« Tonks, tu es aussi Auror. » gémit-il presque, tout en s'approchant inconsciemment de l'endroit om se trouvait Draco, comme pour le protéger.

« Dès l'instant où je partirai avec Draco, je ne le serai plus. » Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, Tonks n'avait aucune difficulté à appeler Malefoy par son prénom, voire à déjà le considérer comme un potentiel camarade de route sympathique.

Du bruit se fit entendre vers la porte d'entrée de l'école.

« Allez, on précipite les adieux et on se bouge… » fit Ron en revenant à grands pas vers le petit groupe. Posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami –geste aussi amical que destiné à le retenir s'il lui prenait l'envie aussi folle que subite de partir avec les deux autres- il glissa à la Métamorphomage : « Tonks, encore merci pour tout. Je te contacte dès que possible. »

« Pas de souci. Il sera en sécurité avec moi… Je prendrai soin de lui. » ajouta-t-elle avec plus de douceur, davantage pour Harry que pour les autres.

Le Survivant hocha faiblement la tête, et tendit la main dans la direction supposée de Draco. Mais il laissa son geste à l'état d'ébauche, et Tonks choisit ce moment pour filer par un des passages secrets de Poudlard, en compagnie d'un des fugitifs les plus recherchés du monde sorcier.

Après un petit silence, Hermione se retourna vers ses amis et dit, tout en désignant de la tête quelques groupes d'élèves qui sortaient des différents couloirs :

« Et maintenant, à nous de nous concocter une excuse valable pour justifier qu'on ait séché la matinée de cours. »


	43. Cause he is alone

Bonjour à tous,

Après une absence interminable, me revoilà enfin ! Mais j'avais une bonne excuse (si si !). En fait, je peux vous annoncer que ça y est, j'ai écrit la fin de _Fallen angels_. Ayant prévu de m'arrêter au chapitre 50, je voulais absolument écrire tous les chapitres qui restaient avant de publier la suite, pour éventuellement remanier des passages dans ces derniers chapitres (et ne pas me retrouver coincée à ne pas pouvoir le faire si la suite était publiée).

Ca a été une expérience particulière d'enchaîner comme ça l'écriture de 8 chapitres, et surtout d'enfin finir cette fic. Je ne vous cache pas que cela a été dur, parce que je n'avais pas du tout envie de la finir et de me dire qu'il n'y aurait plus rien à écrire dessus après le chapitre 50. Mais toute chose a une fin…

Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore, toutefois, et je vous laisse maintenant sans plus attendre découvrir le chapitre 43, en espérant de tout cœur qu'il vous plaise… Très bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Place au texte…

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 43 : Cause he is alone

_Le soleil se lève chaque matin, indifférent à ce qui se passe ici bas._

_Certains jours, ce spectacle me donne envie de hurler, comme si plus rien ne comptait en dehors de moi. Comme si ma souffrance était si grande qu'elle devait tout envahir, tout et tout le monde, contaminer tout ce qui m'entoure… même ce soleil qui se lève chaque jour._

_A vivre dans un monde de ténèbres pendant si longtemps j'en oublie parfois qu'il peut faire beau le matin. Et qu'on a le droit d'être heureux._

_Qu'on n'a en tout cas pas le droit d'empêcher les autres de l'être, même si plus rien ne compte pour nous, en dehors de cette souffrance qui nous dévore de l'intérieur._

_Merlin, j'aimerais juste parfois que tu m'emmènes dans un monde où le soleil ne se sent pas obligé de se lever, certains matins…_

« Huit jours. » murmura Harry, morne, en tendant négligemment une guirlande dorée à Hermione.

La jeune fille finit d'accrocher une boule rouge sur une branche basse d'un des immenses sapins de la Grande Salle, avant de se tourner vers son ami :

« Pardon Harry, tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Le brun secoua la tête négativement, avant d'aborder un de ses sourires factices, qu'il offrait à son entourage depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Bien sûr, sa camarade n'était pas dupe, mais elle n'avait ni envie de réprimander Harry pour s'être plongé dans une déprime depuis le départ de Malefoy, ni le courage cette fois de l'écouter patiemment soupirer sur l'absence de Draco.

Non pas que le temps la rendait moins aimante ou secourable, mais Hermione Granger savait à présent que l'aide qu'elle pouvait apporter à Harry avait ses limites. Elle savait qu'aussi grande soit son affection pour le brun, elle ne pourrait jamais panser toutes ses plaies. La bonne volonté ne faisait pas de miracle, encore moins par les temps qui couraient…

Elle avait mis du temps à accepter ses propres limites, d'autant plus dures à admettre pour une Gryffondor.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas aider davantage son ami.

Non, elle ne pouvait plus alléger sa peine.

Non, son amitié ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

Hermione Granger avait assez de recul pour savoir que Harry lui était déjà très reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, et que son impuissance d'aujourd'hui n'enlèverait rien à l'affection du jeune homme pour elle.

Mais elle détestait ce sentiment. Elle détestait chaque seconde où elle croisait le regard assombri de Harry. Elle détestait ce pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait alors, et pour lequel elle ne pouvait rien.

Elle se consolait en se disant que maintenant il fallait laisser les choses suivre leur cours, en faisant chaque jour de son mieux pour continuer à aider ses proches.

Epauler Harry, même si c'était inutile et vain.

Soutenir Ron, même si c'était plutôt lui qui prenait soin d'elle.

Veiller sur Draco, de loin, puisque c'était la seule façon d'empêcher Harry de sombrer.

Et prier, un peu, juste un peu égoïstement, pour trouver bientôt la paix d'esprit. Pour pouvoir juste sourire, et ne plus se sentir coupable d'être heureuse quand d'autres ne l'étaient pas…

En constatant qu'une fois sa corvée accomplie -les aider à décorer un peu les sapins de la Grande Salle-, Harry repartait déjà, la tête ailleurs, Hermione sentit son ventre se serrer. Elle eut un sourire fatigué quand Ron vint lui caresser doucement les cheveux, et ne put retenir un soupir.

Tous deux savaient que ce n'était pas demain la veille que sa culpabilité disparaîtrait.

« Nous faisons de notre mieux. » tenta de la rassurer l'adolescent roux, avec un sourire bienveillant.

Hermione hocha la tête, et revint avec lui se mêler au groupe enjoué de leurs camarades. Mais le cœur n'y était pas pour eux deux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Huit jours que je compte les secondes._

_Huit jours que le temps qui passe m'oppresse._

_Huit jours que je pense à lui. A toi…_

_Huit jours que je me déteste._

_Je ne me reconnais pas, et je ne crois pas beaucoup aimer cette version de moi-même que je vois chaque matin dans le miroir._

_Je ne me sentais pas moi-même quand mon esprit n'était qu'un brouillard indistinct, et maintenant que c'est mon cœur qui se perd et se torture lui-même, je ne me reconnais plus._

_Où est passé le jeune homme vaillant, plein d'énergie, de colère et d'envies que j'étais avant ? Que je croyais être ?_

_Qui est cet adolescent apathique et sans vie que je suis devenu ? Est-ce vraiment moi ?_

_Ma vie s'est-elle donc vraiment arrêtée quand il a disparu de ma vue ?_

Harry laissa son regard errer dans le parc de Poudlard. Tout était si calme ici, si loin de l'agitation bruyante et joyeuse des élèves qui préparaient les fêtes de fin d'année. Ici, le temps semblait suspendu, et pendant un moment, le Survivant trouva un semblant de paix.

Pendant un instant, il réussit à ne pas penser.

A ce qu'ils vivaient.

A ce qui les attendait.

A ce passé qui les avait déjà tant blessés.

Il respira doucement, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Puis une longue minute. Et puis, il oublia de compter, et le temps lui échappa. Il sentait juste le froid mordant de décembre lui strier les joues, il sentait juste les cailloux sous ses semelles de chaussures, il sentait juste la surface de l'eau se rider, l'herbe s'incliner tout autour de lui sous la caresse du vent…

Il sentait juste l'ombre d'un nuage passer au-dessus de ses paupières closes.

Il sentait juste le craquement des branches sous les pas lointains d'un centaure dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il sentait juste les bûches crépiter doucement dans la cheminée de la cabane de Hagrid, là-bas.

Et puis, il le sentit.

Cet appel, qui n'en était pourtant pas vraiment un.

Il l'entendit, cette prière, murmurée du fond du cœur. Comme un soupir, qui agonise mais ne meurt pas encore.

Il perçut le battement de cœur qui accompagnait ce nom lâché dans les ténèbres. Son nom.

_Harry…_

Comme une question qui n'appelait pas de réponse. Comme une lumière qu'on allume, dans l'espoir qu'elle éclaire un peu notre nuit, même faiblement.

Comme une caresse, qui blesse autant qu'elle soulage.

Harry tenta d'apaiser son cœur qui s'était remis à dérailler follement, et serra les mains, les refermant sur du vide. Mais sentant pourtant, douce hallucination, une chaleur naissante au creux de ses paumes.

Tendant son esprit aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, le Survivant rouvrit les mains, laissant s'échapper cette chaleur qu'il jurait avoir ressentie, espérant la transmettre dans ce nom, qu'il lança, comme un appel. Qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Comme une promesse, pour un demain qui ne viendrait peut-être pas.

Comme une réponse qui n'avait attendu aucune question.

_Draco…_

Et puis, un craquement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Harry ferma son esprit aussi vite qu'il avait laissé le calme environnant l'envahir quand il avait mis les pieds dans le parc.

« Potter… » susurra la voix froide et grinçante du maître des Potions. « Vous n'êtes pas avec vos amis. » Même pas une question. A quoi bon ? Il avait sa réponse.

Le Gryffondor resta un instant à fixer l'homme sans rien dire, puis il finit par se composer ce sourire factice, lointain, tout en répondant :

« Non, professeur Rogue. J'avais envie d'être un peu seul. »

L'homme le fixa en retour, longuement. Avant d'ajouter avec un sourire, à la fois crispé et légèrement admiratif, alors que sa voix même ne trahissait rien de ses émotions :

« Vous êtes devenu un bon occlumens, Potter. »

Le visage de Harry ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion non plus quand il répondit, après une minute d'attente prudente :

« Et vous êtes un très bon legilimens, professeur. »

« En effet. Sans doute même meilleur que vous ne le soupçonnez. »

Le brun s'autorisa cette fois un sourire sincère, tout en faisant quelques pas en direction du château, mais sans quitter des yeux son aîné :

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant ! Vous avez toujours très bien su cacher votre jeu. »

Rogue, lui, n'afficha aucun sourire. C'est plus sérieux que jamais qu'il hocha la tête en assentiment, et répliqua, plantant ses prunelles sombres dans celles de son élève :

« Et ça m'a valu d'éviter bien des ennuis. Croyez-moi. Et d'être toujours en vie. »

Harry, ne trouvant rien à répliquer à cela, et jugeant plus prudent de ne pas prolonger le contact avec son professeur, fit un petit signe de tête pour saluer le sorcier, puis remonta la pente pour rentrer. Mais il s'arrêta quand, alors qu'il passait près de lui, il sentit Rogue lui mettre une main sur l'épaule. Les prunelles du jeune homme ne vacillèrent à aucun moment quand il regarda de nouveau l'autre.

« Potter, je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez saisi que nous avons les mêmes intérêts, vous et moi. »

« Ca, professeur, ça ne me regarde pas, je crois. C'est entre votre conscience et vous, et Dumbledore. »

Mais Rogue secoua la tête :

« Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Pas tout à fait. » Il s'arrêta une seconde aux alentours, comme s'il craignait qu'on les écoute, puis il ajouta plus bas : « Je ne le montre pas, et l'on peut penser le contraire, mais… moi aussi je tiens à un certain jeune homme blond. »

Cette fois, un éclair de surprise traversa le regard jusque-là inexpressif du brun, puis une lueur de colère vint y faire flamber l'émeraude de ses yeux :

« En effet, on peut penser le contraire. Vous ne lui avez pas été d'une grande aide… »

La main de Rogue se resserra en étau sur l'épaule de l'adolescent cette fois :

« Vous êtes mal placé pour me faire des reproches, Potter ! » persiffla-t-il avec rage : « Ca fait bien trop longtemps que j'essaie de sauver vos peaux, à vous deux, mais vous étiez décidemment trop imbéciles pour ne pas courir vous-mêmes à votre perte… Ne venez pas pleurer maintenant, je ne le supporterais pas ! J'en ai assez de tout réparer derrière vous. »

Harry fixa avec colère son professeur, puis retira d'un geste brusque son bras de l'étreinte de l'autre.

« Je ne vous ai, pour ma part, jamais rien demandé, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. Toutefois, si vous vouliez vraiment l'aider, lui, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir empêché de commettre ce geste qui allait tout bousiller ? »

« Pensez-vous sincèrement qu'il m'aurait écouté ? J'ai beau le protéger, il est assez grand pour faire ses choix et prendre ses propres décisions… »

« Mais alors, pourquoi venir me dire que vous tenez à l… »

« Je suis venu vous dire de faire attention à vos choix à vous, Potter. Je ne peux pas être toujours derrière vous. Ni derrière lui. Ca ne m'empêche pas de vous prévenir d'être prudent, et de vous méfier. »

« Même de vous ? »

« Même de moi. » admit Rogue. « Car, suivant les choix que vous ferez, je serais peut-être à vos côtés, comme je pourrais être face à vous. » Il soupira, et laissa pour la première fois paraître un peu de son humanité, de sa vulnérabilité. Harry s'en sentit ébranlé, lui qui n'avait quasiment jamais su percevoir l'homme derrière la carapace que Rogue s'était érigée face au monde. « Car, même si je n'approuve pas le quart de ce qu'il a fait, c'est peut-être à ses côtés à lui que je me tiendrais, quoiqu'il arrive… Je ne sais pas encore… »

L'adolescent se sentit inconvenant en posant cette question, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas la poser :

« Alors, pourquoi serez-vous de son côté, si vous désapprouvez ce qu'il a fait ? »

La réponse tomba comme une évidence, presque comme un reproche, de n'avoir pas encore compris, de n'avoir pas encore saisi cette douleur qui étreignait Draco Malefoy. Qui l'étreignait sans doute lui aussi, Severus Rogue :

« Parce qu'il est seul. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Leurs sourires passent devant moi sans rien provoquer en moi. Comme si je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas durer. Comme si je savais que trop de larmes viendraient bientôt les faner._

_Leurs rires partagés, leurs étreintes chaleureuses, tout s'efface déjà, comme un souvenir qui ne prend pas le temps de s'ancrer. Comme si ça n'en valait pas la peine, comme si ça ne comptait pas tant._

_Parce qu'au fond, ils ont beau être sincères, ils ont beau s'aimer et se le montrer, je sais qu'ils avanceront seuls sur le chemin._

_Bien sûr, nous ferons des bouts de route ensemble. Bien sûr, le voyage ne se fera pas en solitaire tout le temps, mais…_

_Mais dans la vie, on navigue seul. Bien trop souvent, pour trop longtemps. Je ne fais pas exception, aucun de nous n'y échappera, au fond._

_C'est vrai, certains sont moins isolés que d'autres._

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…_

Harry avait déjà tiré les rideaux autour de son lit, et s'apprêtait à se coucher, quand il eut la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un frapper doucement au montant en bois.

« Oui ? » invita-t-il.

Ron passa la tête par l'entrebâillement du tissu, et demanda doucement, presque avec hésitation, en rougissant légèrement :

« Je te dérange ? »

« Non, pas du tout, Ron. » Harry lui fit signe d'entrer, et son camarade monta sur son lit, s'installant en tailleur au bout du matelas.

« Je ne vais pas t'embêter longtemps, vieux. » assura l'adolescent roux, tout en tendant son poing fermé vers son ami. « Je voulais juste te donner ça, tu… tu l'as fait tomber, l'autre jour. »

Harry retint un hoquet en voyant le Vif d'or, cadeau de Draco, apparaître au creux de la grande paume de son ami. Le visage de Ron n'affichait rien, mais le brun sentit à son attitude qu'il avait deviné d'où -ou plutôt de qui- venait cet objet. Le Survivant hocha la tête et attrapa doucement la petite balle, qui remua faiblement.

« Merci Ron. » dit-il simplement, en baissant les yeux. Il ne savait s'il devait une explication à l'autre, ou même un mot d'excuse. Il se sentit soulagé quand l'autre lui tapota doucement l'épaule, sans rien ajouter.

Harry Potter n'avait peut-être plus beaucoup de famille, et ne comptait sans doute pas par dizaines ses amis les plus proches. Mais il n'était pas seul. Pas totalement, du moins. Il lui restait encore des personnes sur qui il pouvait compter, quoiqu'il arrive.

Ron Weasley en faisait partie. En avait toujours fait partie, et serait là jusqu'au bout.

Relevant un regard qui en disait plus long que ce simple mot, Harry répéta néanmoins :

« Merci. » Et le sourire que lui renvoya son ami lui montra combien il était pleinement compris. Avec Hermione, il pouvait entrer dans de longs discours. Avec Ron, un mot, un regard, un simple geste suffisait.

Ron repartait déjà, ne désirant manifestement pas s'imposer trop longtemps à son camarade, mais il suspendit son geste en entendant l'autre murmurer :

« Tu sais, je crois qu'au fond, on est tous seuls, quelque part… »

L'adolescent roux se rassit au bord du lit, et attendit simplement que Harry poursuive. Ce dernier, les yeux toujours fixés sur le Vif d'or, ajouta, d'un ton un peu lointain :

« On est seul, même si heureusement, bien souvent, il y a des gens pour venir rompre cette solitude. Mais… » Il haussa les épaules, et ajouta, la gorge serrée, en relevant un regard un peu perdu vers Ron : « Mais au final, on est seul. »

Après un long silence, Ron intervint, d'une voix sans doute un peu plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Harry, je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Enfin, disons que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de ressentir ça, mais sache en tout cas qu'on est là pour toi. On sera toujours là. Tu le sais, non ? »

« Oh oui. » le rassura Harry, mais son entrain s'éteint aussi vite qu'il était venu quand il ajouta, jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au Vif d'or : « Je pense seulement que certaines personnes sont plus seules que d'autres. Je croyais l'être, mais… mais oui, j'ai pu me rendre compte que vous étiez là pour moi. Ainsi que d'autres personnes. Mais lui… » Il resta pensif un instant, avant d'ajouter : « Tu sais, dans ma vie, je me suis déjà senti seul. Profondément seul. Mais lui ne l'était pas moins. Vraiment. C'est dommage qu'il m'ait fallu tant de temps pour m'en rendre compte. »

« Je sais, vieux. Moi aussi je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir seul. » Harry leva un regard étonné vers son ami, qui poursuivit, très sérieux : « Mais tu as raison : pour lui, je crois que c'était pire que tout. Et aucun de nous ne l'a compris assez tôt. »

Ces mots sonnaient comme une fatalité, presque comme une menace.

Ils ne reflétaient malheureusement que la réalité.


	44. Let him show you he was right to believe

Bonjour tout le monde (du moins, celles et ceux qui passent par là…),

Et oui, déjà la suite de cette fic ! Mais vu que toute la suite (et la fin) de cette fic est écrite, pas de raison de vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour updater…

J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous emballe toujours. C'est parfois dur de le savoir, mais j'ai bon espoir que vous vous intéressiez toujours au sort de nos pauvres personnages (bien maltraités par leur auteur, il faut bien l'avouer… sigh…).

Merci en tout cas d'être encore présents après tout ce temps, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à vous : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 44 : Let him show you he was right to believe in you

_Quand j'ai besoin de calme, je peux m'isoler. Tenter de faire le vide._

_Je n'y arrive pas forcément complètement, mais j'arrive au moins à me réserver des moments de paix, de quiétude._

_Mais toi, là où tu es, et où que ce soit, y arrives-tu ? A quoi peux-tu bien penser ?_

_A moi, un peu… A moi, beaucoup ?_

_A toi, j'espère._

_A demain… y arrives-tu ? En as-tu seulement envie ?_

_Là où tu es, arrives-tu à trouver la paix ?_

Narcissa Malefoy avait beau être chez elle ce soir-là, elle ne trouvait aucun réconfort dans sa demeure. Elle ne voyait plus depuis un moment sa maison comme un refuge. Retenant un cri, elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche quand elle vit son maître lever la main sur son époux. Mais Voldemort se contenta de faire un grand geste de colère dans les airs, en hurlant :

« Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! Un sombre incompétent ! Par tous les enfers, Lucius, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… »

Le mangemort se contenta de baisser la tête un peu plus, balbutiant sans oser regarder son seigneur en face :

« Je ne sais que dire, Maître, je… »

« Alors tu ferais aussi bien de te taire. » indiqua d'un ton doucereux Voldemort, avant de se remettre à hurler, si violemment que toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon du manoir Malefoy sursautèrent, à l'exception de Bellatrix, qui regardait son beau-frère avec une expression de curiosité, reproche et déception mêlés. « Je ne peux pas croire ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne suis donc entouré que de vermine incapable ? »

Bellatrix eut un regard blessé en direction du lord noir, mais il n'avait que faire ce soir de rassurer sa plus fidèle servante. Se retournant vers un petit groupe de Mangemorts amassés dans un autre coin de la salle, il s'écria :

« Toi, MacNair, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer mieux que cet imbécile comment vous avez pu perdre non seulement Draco, mais également Potter ! » On sentait que malgré sa fureur, Voldemort se retenait encore d'exploser dans une rage incontrôlable. Pour le moment, il n'avait encore lancé aucun doloris, et n'avait que peu brisé d'objets sous le joug de sa colère. Mais sa rage froide, rentrée, ne tranquillisait personne ici.

MacNair se redressa, tentant de rester digne malgré sa crainte, mais il ne put maîtriser complètement le tremblement de sa voix quand il expliqua :

« Nous n'avons pas compris ce qui s'est passé, Maître, tout est allé si vite. Nous avions réussi à mettre à terre tous les Aurors, et puis Potter a débarqué de nulle part, et… »

« Et vous ne l'avez pas senti venir ? Et vous n'avez pas pu le maîtriser ? Vous étiez près de 15 ! » éructa Voldemort, dont les yeux roulèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'incompréhension.

Le Mangemort échangea un petit regard en coin avec ses camarades, ne sachant trop que répondre, et c'est finalement Rodolphus Lestrange qui prit la parole :

« C'est que… il nous a vraiment surpris. Et ses nouveaux pouvoirs sont vraiment impressionnants… » Voyant le regard du lord s'assombrir, il ajouta précipitamment, tremblant légèrement : « Pas autant que les vôtres, cela va sans dire ! » Les autres approuvèrent vivement. « Mais tout de même… » Il n'était pas fier d'avouer son impuissance face à Harry Potter, mais ne pouvait dissimuler complètement l'admiration qu'il avait pour la force développée par le jeune homme. Se reprenant, il ajouta, plus sombre : « Nous avons tenté de les poursuivre, nous doutant qu'ils iraient à Poudlard, mais… »

« Mais ? » demanda Voldemort, tout en faisant à présent rouler doucement sa baguette entre ses doigts, trop doucement pour ne pas inquiéter ses disciples. Narcissa, bien que loin de la scène, ne put réprimer le tremblement qui l'a pris quand elle nota ce geste.

« Mais si Potter est bien retourné à Poudlard, pas de trace de Draco… » Rodolphus se tourna vers son beau-frère, qui acquiesça, l'air sombre lui aussi.

« Intéressant… » susurra le seigneur des Ténèbres, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il perdit quand il ajouta : « Intéressant, mais insuffisant ! Vous croyez que vos piètres résultats me satisfont ? Il va falloir me retrouver ce traître de Draco… et vite ! » s'écria-t-il, et cette fois Narcissa ne put retenir un hoquet de désespoir. Lucius jeta un œil réprobateur à sa femme, lui intimant silencieusement de ne rien faire qui pourrait contrarier davantage leur maître, mais malgré ses efforts, la femme ne put retenir ses larmes.

Voldemort se tourna alors lentement vers elle, et esquissa un sourire d'une cruauté effrayante. D'un ton doucereux, presque tendre, il murmura :

« Allons, très chère Narcissa, que vois-je ? Des larmes ? Je vais supposer que ce sont des larmes de joie à l'idée de pouvoir très prochainement punir ton fils de s'être montré désobéissant… »

Se jetant à genoux, la sorcière s'écria, dans un sanglot :

« Pitié, ce n'est qu'un enfant… »

Le regard de Voldemort se fit plus froid que jamais :

« Un enfant censé approcher Potter pour me le servir sur un plateau. Et si le menu était plutôt alléchant, je dois t'avouer que je suis resté sur ma faim. Il n'est que justice qu'il paie, tu ne crois pas ? »

Narcissa esquissa un « non » déchirant, tout en enfouissant son visage en larmes dans son jupon. Lucius vint relever durement sa femme, lui murmurant de se ressaisir. Mais déjà, le lord noir ajoutait, tout sourire retrouvé :

« Ne t'en fais pas Lucius. Ta femme va très vite se faire à l'idée de ce qui attend Draco. Et d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que vous le corrigerez vous-mêmes dès que nous mettrons la main sur lui. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence glacé qui suivit ses mots ressembla bien trop à une condamnation à mort.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je me retiens de penser à toi, pour notre propre bien. _

_Je ne veux pas me perdre en réflexions qui me font plus de mal qu'autre chose._

_Et je ne veux pas par inadvertance t'imposer ma douleur, mes doutes._

_Je risquerais de nous donner de faux espoirs à trop penser à toi, à nous._

Draco essaya d'oublier le goût légèrement rassis de son bout de pain quand il le mit dans sa bouche. Il le mâcha à peine, avala une grande goulée d'eau pour faire passer le tout, rapidement. Il ne put retenir une grimace en déglutissant, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il ne lui serait de toutes façons pas venu à l'idée de se plaindre alors que les conditions de vie qu'il avait actuellement étaient sans doute cent fois meilleures que celles qu'il aurait dû avoir en ce moment, à Azkaban.

Le jeune homme ne put toutefois retenir un petit sourire, qui lui attira un regard surpris de la part de sa compagne d'infortune. Cessant de calfeutrer la fenêtre de la maison en ruines dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge ce jour-là, Tonks murmura, étonnée :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse, Draco ? »

Malefoy tourna la tête vers elle, et eut de nouveau un sourire, plus triste cette fois :

« Je me faisais la réflexion que j'avais bien changé… Moi qui ne jurais que par le faste et le luxe il y a encore trois mois à peine, je me réjouis aujourd'hui de… et bien, d'être simplement en vie. » ajouta-t-il après une hésitation, en haussant les épaules.

La métamorphomage sourit à son tour, et admit, d'une voix posée :

« Je comprends parfaitement ce sentiment. »

Bien que ne connaissant finalement que peu sa cousine, Draco s'étonna de l'entendre parler avec tant de sérieux. Un regard interrogateur de sa part suffit pour que la jeune femme n'ajoute, en se rapprochant doucement de lui, maintenant à peu près sûre que personne ne les verrait de l'extérieur :

« On peut tous avoir des sentiments et pensées superficiels, mais il arrive un moment de notre vie où d'autres valeurs prennent la place. Où on trouve des choses qui ont soudainement plus d'importance que tout le reste. » Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco, et désigna le sac qui contenait leurs maigres vivres : « Tout devient soudain plus futile, et paradoxalement plus essentiel. Je crois que les épreuves nous apprennent à nous recentrer. »

Le blond soupira, et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, cachées sous des mitaines de laine gris sale :

« Je ne sais pas bien… J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être au cœur d'un chaos embrouillé. »

« Oui, sans doute. Mais tu sais aussi maintenant ce qui compte vraiment pour toi, non ? »

Draco referma les poings, et hocha la tête, sans cesser de fixer le sol. Tonks se releva alors, et fit d'un ton enthousiaste, tout en donnant une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule de son cousin :

« Oui, tu le sais. Sinon tu ne serais pas là. »

Alors qu'elle repartait déjà s'activer à ranger leurs quelques affaires dans leur abri, l'adolescent demanda avec brusquerie, conscient d'être indiscret, mais se retenant depuis trop longtemps de poser cette question :

« Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? » Comme elle se retournait vers lui, il enchaîna, un peu gêné : « Je… C'est vrai, après tout : tu ne connais rien de moi, ne me dois rien. Pourquoi es-tu là, à risquer gros pour mes beaux yeux ? »

Faisant une petite grimace qui lui donna un air enfantin, Tonks déclara, tout en se grattant le bout du nez :

« Et bien, si j'étais parfaitement honnête, je dirais que c'est davantage pour les beaux yeux de Harry que pour les tiens que je suis là. » Comme Draco allait répliquer, presque avec agacement, qu'il s'en doutait bien, elle ajouta en riant : « Et pour être encore plus honnête, c'est surtout pour ceux de l'homme que j'aime que je suis là… Même s'il ne le sait pas. »

« Comment… »

Tonks eut un sourire d'excuse, comme si elle s'adressait justement en cet instant à cet absent auquel elle pensait tant :

« Remus aime Harry comme s'il était son propre fils. Alors j'aime Harry de la même façon, et je ne veux, comme mon époux, que son bonheur. Si aujourd'hui ça implique que je parte avec toi au bout du monde et que je te protège, je le fais. C'est aussi simple que ça… »

Draco posa sur la jeune femme un regard à la fois réprobateur, et, sentiment qu'il ne connaissait encore que peu, compatissant :

« D'accord, mais… pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Il doit s'inquiéter. »

La métamorphomage s'assit à même le sol, et leva les bras au plafond, répliquant :

« Mais l'amour c'est aussi ça ! Aimer quelqu'un implique de s'inquiéter pour lui, tout comme il implique qu'on accepte que l'autre se fasse du souci pour nous. Il demande aussi d'admettre de ne pas toujours pouvoir empêcher l'autre de souffrir. » Comme Draco détournait le regard ailleurs, piqué à vif, elle précisa, plus doucement, d'un ton plus maternel aussi : « Draco… je ne dis pas qu'aimer amène à faire souffrir l'autre, mais à ne pas pouvoir empêcher sa souffrance. C'est différent. »

Se relevant d'un bond du banc branlant sur lequel il avait pris place, Malefoy cracha, déchiré entre colère et désespoir :

« Alors il faut croire que je n'aime pas Harry ! » Il serra les poings, refoula ses larmes, et ajouta, d'un ton dur frôlant la provocation : « Tu me diras, je le savais, au fond… mais ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir de le redire. »

« Draco ! » fit l'autre d'un ton de reproche -reproche qu'elle adressait autant à son interlocuteur qu'à elle-même pour avoir parlé trop vite : « Je crois que tu te trompes ! Je sais bien que dans votre passé à toi et Harry… Enfin, tu m'en as un peu parlé pendant cette semaine, et puis il y a ce que je devine de deux héritiers de familles telles que les vôtres, mais… Même si tu as pu faire souffrir Harry, ce n'était pas volontairement, alors ça ne compte pas… »

« Et qui te dit que ce n'était pas volontaire ! Nymphadora, tu ne connais rien de moi pour… »

« Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! » bougonna l'autre, presque par réflexe.

« Et toi ne te fais pas d'illusion sur moi ! » répliqua Malefoy, presque par conditionnement lui aussi. C'est avec rage et ressentiment qu'il ajouta : « Ce n'est pas parce que, comme toute votre clique, tu as un comportement noble et altruiste que tu dois penser que je vaux aussi bien que vous. Le fait de vouloir être avec Potter de toutes mes forces, le fait de désirer le faire mien au point d'en crever ne me rend pas meilleur, et ne m'enlève pas ce que le nom des Malefoy a fait de moi depuis que je suis né… » Il fixa avec hargne la jeune femme, qui s'était levée également, et le regardait avec effarement : « Je te remercie de risquer ta vie pour moi, ou pour Harry, ou pour ton mari, mais tu devras admettre que tu aides quelqu'un qui n'aura jamais droit à l'absolution… »

Elle fit un pas vers lui, tendant une main qu'elle voulut apaisante :

« Je crois que tu te trompes… Même si rien n'est réglé avec la Justice sorcière, certaines personnes t'ont déjà accordé leur pardon… »

« Mais moi je ne me l'accorde pas ! » s'écria-t-il, cette fois en larmes, en abaissant d'un coup sec sa manche gauche, révélant une fois de plus la Marque des Ténèbres, défigurée par de longues cicatrices, mais encore visible.

Tonks eut un tic nerveux en apercevant la Marque, mais elle ne broncha pas, restant droite face au jeune homme. Elle fronça les sourcils, et répliqua, calme et sérieuse, presque menaçante, elle qui ne perdait que rarement son sourire et son entrain :

« Draco Malefoy, tu as parfaitement le droit de te flageller jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Mais tu ne pourras pas empêcher d'autres de te pardonner tes erreurs. Si, malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait, Harry ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as pas le droit de lui tourner le dos… »

« Mais je pourrais lui faire encore tant de mal ! » geignit le blond.

« Et tu crois qu'il ne le sait pas ? » s'exclama Tonks, s'attirant un regard choqué de l'autre. Venant en quelques pas empoigner le jeune homme par les épaules, elle se récria : « Tu crois sincèrement que Harry n'a pas conscience de qui tu es, et de ce qu'il risque en s'engageant avec toi ? Tu le crois vraiment si naïf ! » Elle s'accorda un léger sourire quand elle admit toutefois, avec un amusement attendri : « Si j'en crois Remus, qui le connaît mieux que moi, oui, Harry peut avoir une certaine dose de naïveté. Mais peut-on vraiment lui reprocher de vouloir donner leur chance à certaines personnes ? Peut-on vraiment lui en vouloir de s'accrocher encore à quelque espoir dans ces temps de chaos ? » Elle planta ses prunelles vibrant d'assurance dans celles, perdues, de Malefoy : « Que tu sois le dernier des salauds ou des lâches n'empêchera manifestement pas notre ami de vouloir prendre le risque de se ramasser en marchant à tes côtés, alors… S'il a pu te donner une seconde chance, accorde-lui le droit à l'erreur. »

« Mais… »

« Et accorde-lui le droit de te montrer qu'il aura peut-être eu raison de croire en toi. » Elle esquissa un « s'il-te-plaît » muet, qui toucha le blond plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Ebranlé, il ne sut qu'ajouter, mais ce fut la jeune femme qui reprit, au bout d'une minute : « La vie n'a épargné personne ces temps-ci, et vous moins que tout autre. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'interdire la part de bonheur à laquelle tu as le droit. En tout cas… » fit-elle, en coupant les récriminations que Draco s'apprêtait à faire : « En tout cas, tu n'as pas le droit d'interdire à Harry d'être heureux. »

Comme si ces mots lui apportaient justement une part d'absolution qu'il se refusait, Draco sentit ses barrières se distendre un peu. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa une larme couler, cette fois doucement, silencieusement. Il sentit les chaînes qui enserraient douloureusement son cœur se relâcher légèrement.

_Harry…_

Comme en un écho lointain, très lointain, comme dans les brumes d'un rêve fait à demi-éveillé, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit, cet appel.

Cette réponse inespérée. A peine rêvée.

_Draco…_

Il laissa Tonks l'entourer doucement de ses bras et le serrer contre lui pendant qu'il laissait un peu de sa peine s'évacuer, l'empêchant de s'écrouler. Et enfin, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, il s'autorisa à penser à celui qui lui manquait à chaque seconde. A celui pour qui il avait tout perdu, et n'aurait pas hésité à recommencer, même s'il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui, au fond, avait pu le mener à tant de déraison.

Quand tout à coup, un martèlement se fit entendre sur la porte vermoulue de leur fragile habitat. Nymphadora et Draco sursautèrent, ouvrant des yeux effarés. Des coups s'échouaient en rafale violente sur les minces panneaux de bois censés les protéger de l'extérieur, tandis que des voix jubilaient, presque hystériques :

« Ils sont là, j'en suis sûr ! Cette fois c'est bon ! »

« Ne les perdez pas ! Ils nous les faut… Il nous le faut absolument ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent paniqués.

« Les Aurors… » murmura Tonks.

« Les Mangemorts ! » souffla Draco, en même temps.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, alors même que la porte cédait dans un fracas de bois brisé et de métal arraché de ses gonds, ils se prirent la main et transplanèrent.

Mais pas assez vite pour que les nouveaux arrivants n'aient le temps de les apercevoir, l'espace d'une seconde.


	45. They won't give up

Bonjour,

Quel bonheur de voir que cette fic vous plaît toujours ! C'est un réel plaisir quand on peut partager un intérêt autour d'une histoire…

Voici sans plus attendre la suite des aventures de nos héros, en vous souhaitant de passer un bon moment : ) (et pitié, on ne lynche pas l'auteur parce qu'elle arrête ses chapitres à des moments… cruciaux… Merci d'avance pour elle).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 45 : They won't give up

_Les décorations qui scintillent doucement dans notre salle commune en viennent à m'énerver. Au mieux, elles m'indiffèrent et m'endorment. Mais au pire, elles commencent à m'agacer, puis à réellement me mettre hors de moi._

_Je me sens bêtement prisonnier de la joie ambiante, stupidement agressé par ces couleurs dorées et pourpres, qui me rappellent juste que mon humeur ne s'accorde pas aux festivités qui se préparent…_

_Comment pourrais-je me réjouir quand je meurs d'inquiétude pour toi ?_

_Comment pourrais-je avoir envie d'admirer ces bougies et rubans brillants quand tu dois vivre terré dans des endroits sombres et angoissants ?_

_Comment puis-je seulement esquisser un sourire sincère avec eux quand mon cœur se serre à chaque seconde en songeant que tu es loin, et que je ne te reverrais peut-être jamais ?_

« Qui veux goûter ma nouvelle recette de pain d'épices ? » demanda Ginny avec enthousiasme à ses amis. La plupart de ses camarades se précipitèrent avec gourmandise autour d'elle, prêts à jouer les cobayes avec un appétit non dissimulé.

Ron ne fut pas le dernier à plonger la main dans le plat de sa cadette pour en attraper une tranche :

« C'est la recette de maman ? Celle avec la cannelle et les noix de pécan ? » fit-il, les yeux pétillants, tandis qu'il engloutissait le gâteau sans même attendre de réponse.

Hermione, assise dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, rit en voyant que son ami, même dans ces temps troublés, ne perdait rien de son légendaire appétit. Balayant la pièce du regard, elle sentit son âme s'apaiser, en voyant tous ses amis rire et s'amuser dans leur salle commune, magnifiquement et chaleureusement décorée. Lavande pouvait souvent être superficielle et égoïste, mais elle n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour organiser avec brio cette fête de Noël à venir.

La brune laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, et avala une gorgée de son chocolat chaud avec avidité, avant d'accepter avec joie une part du pain d'épices de Ginny, que Neville vint lui proposer avant qu'il n'en reste plus une miette. Tandis que son camarade repartait rejoindre les autres, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers l'autre bout de la pièce, apercevant un élève isolé, qui tournait le dos aux autres. Sans surprise, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Harry. Elle repoussa alors le livre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux, et rejoignit son ami.

Celui-ci sursauta quand Hermione lui tapota doucement l'épaule, mais la brune prit le parti d'ignorer cette fois l'air fatigué et défait de l'adolescent. Elle lui sourit doucement et tendant vers lui l'assiette que lui avait amenée Neville, elle demanda avec tendresse :

« Tu en veux un bout ? C'est Ginny qui l'a fait. Il paraît que c'est la fameuse nouvelle recette de leur mère, et… Aah ! » s'écria-t-elle quand, se retournant avec brusquerie pour lui tourner le dos, Harry la bouscula, renversant le récipient. « Harry ! Tu exagères ! » gronda-t-elle, tout en se penchant pour ramasser les miettes de gâteau échouées au sol.

« Pardon, Mione… » marmonna le Survivant, sans pour autant l'aider à nettoyer.

En relevant les yeux vers lui, elle remarqua avec surprise qu'il était en train de déchiqueter compulsivement des bouts de papier cadeau, alors qu'il était censé s'en servir pour emballer les lots de la tombola de Noël. Posant une main sur les siennes pour stopper ce geste, elle demanda, inquiète :

« Harry… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis tourna un regard aussi sombre qu'angoissé vers sa camarade, et souffla, comme s'il était à bout :

« Ca m'aide à me concentrer… »

« Te concentrer ? Mais pourqu… »

« Je crois avoir réussi à capter une pensée de Draco, tout à l'he… » Il ne put achever sa phrase : Hermione lui avait précipitamment plaqué une main sur la bouche, tout en lui glissant, d'une voix vibrante de reproches :

« Pas si fort, tu es fou ! » Elle abaissa sa main, le laissant respirer, et elle ajouta en chuchotant, en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de lui : « Et puis, comment pourrais-tu avoir réussi à capter une de ses pensées ? Enfin, Harry, je sais que tu as fait des progrès en legilimencie, mais tout de même, tu ne dois pas pouvoir faire ça… »

« Et bien si. Il faut le croire. » répliqua-t-il, un peu vexé. Il soupira et ajouta, moins en colère : « Tu sais combien mes pouvoirs ont… changé, depuis que j'ai eu mon amnésie. Ces nouvelles capacités que j'ai développées en legilimencie et occlumancie doivent en faire partie… Enfin, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Je ne contrôle pas encore tout bien, mais… c'est un fait, il me semble l'avoir entendu. »

« Et là, tu essayais de le contacter ? C'est risqué, tu sais… » souffla-t-elle, plus compatissante toutefois.

Le brun eut un regard d'excuse, et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je crois que j'avais juste encore envie de l'entendre. De savoir s'il va bien… »

« Je te comprends, Harry. Mais tu dois faire attention, on ne sait jamais… »

« On ne sait pas quoi ? » s'énerva-t-il tout à coup. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver, enfin ! »

« Harry… » Elle lui intima d'un regard à se calmer, avant de lâcher entre ses dents serrées : « Dois-je te rappeler combien ta connexion mentale avec Voldemort peut être dangereuse… »

Le Survivant allait répliquer quelque chose, quand une voix enthousiaste et tonitruante se fit entendre derrière eux. Seamus et Dean venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune, et l'irlandais interpellait ses camarades, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Réjouissez-vous les gars ! On a une heure tranquille, cet aprèm' ! »

« Oui ! » renchérit son camarade, lui aussi heureux. « Le cours de Rogue est annulé pour aujourd'hui. On vient juste de l'apprendre. »

Si cette nouvelle enchanta les autres, qui poussèrent des cris de joie, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Rogue n'a jamais manqué un cours… » fit le brun d'une voix incertaine.

« Encore moins en l'annulant à la dernière minute. » acquiesça l'adolescente, tendue.

Ils se levèrent précipitamment, et sortirent en courant de la salle, sans réellement se faire remarquer de leurs camarades, trop occupés à réclamer à Ginny une deuxième fournée de pâtisseries pour fêter l'évènement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je suis maintenant déchiré entre l'envie de t'appeler de toutes mes forces, et celui de bloquer mon esprit pour ne rien laisser filtrer de dangereux._

_J'ai soudain si peur, Draco…_

_Pitié, toi, laisse échapper une pensée, un mot, même une image de toi… qui me dirait que tu n'as rien. Que tout va bien._

_Que je m'inquiète pour rien._

_Oh Merlin, je n'ai jamais autant souhaité me tromper, jamais autant voulu qu'on me montre que mon intuition est fausse !_

Minerva McGonagall ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant deux de ses élèves courir à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise -et pour tout dire, pas très rassurée- quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'adolescents qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Potter, Granger… Mais où allez-vous comme ça ? »

Les deux freinèrent en entendant la voix de leur directrice, et Harry fut le premier à changer de direction pour s'élancer dans sa direction -vite talonné par sa camarade.

« Professeur McGonagall, vous tombez bien ! » s'écria-t-il, tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Il faut que nous voyions immédiatement Rogue ! »

La sorcière ne songea pas un seul instant à reprendre le jeune homme sur son langage, ni sur son attitude, tant elle percevait sa détresse et l'urgence d'une situation qui lui échappait. Mais elle faisait suffisamment confiance à Harry et Hermione pour ne pas douter du bien-fondé de leurs actes.

C'est avec regret qu'elle répondit :

« C'est que… je ne sais pas où il est. Il s'est absenté pour l'après-midi, pour affaire personnelle. »

« Merde ! » jura le brun entre ses dents, esquissant déjà quelques pas à reculons, tout en réfléchissant manifestement à la conduite à tenir maintenant.

L'enseignante tourna un visage interrogateur vers Hermione, qui lui renvoya un regard d'excuse, et ne fournit pas plus d'explication que son camarade à la femme. L'adolescente fit demi-tour, et suivit de nouveau son ami, reparti en courant dans la direction inverse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Oh Merlin… Mon cœur n'a jamais battu si vite._

_J'ai l'impression qu'il m'envahit complètement, qu'il pulse tout le sang de mon corps dans ma poitrine et contre mes tempes._

_C'est comme si j'allais imploser._

_Je voudrais en cet instant juste arrêter de penser, pour n'avoir plus qu'une seule réponse en tête à cette question : que dois-je faire ?_

Draco ne voyait rien d'autre que le dos de Tonks devant lui, et ses cheveux violets. Il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre : ne pas perdre la jeune femme de vue, ne jamais s'éloigner d'elle de plus des 30 centimètres qui les séparaient. Comme elle, il se pencha sans cesser d'avancer, s'aplatissant du mieux qu'il le put contre le muret derrière lequel il marchait.

« Je n'entends plus rien… » tenta-t-il doucement, pour leur donner à tous deux un petit espoir.

Sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers lui, elle murmura entre ses dents serrées, tout en se postant à quatre pattes pour passer sous l'éboulement d'une poutre et d'un tas de briques sur leur chemin :

« J'aimerais te dire qu'on est tirés d'affaires, mais ils sont tenaces. »

« Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on marche… tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont renoncé ? »

Tonks s'arrêta pour se tourner et tendre la main à Draco pour l'aider à passer dans le mince interstice d'un espace entre deux murs en ruines de maisons :

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils renonceraient ? On ne sait même pas s'il s'agit des Aurors ou des Mangemorts, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre… »

Le blond eut la même grimace éloquente que sa cousine :

« Oui, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils ne renonceront pas. »

Alors, sans ajouter un mot, ils continuèrent leur chemin, tentant de se frayer un passage dans les décombres du quartier du village dans lequel ils pensaient avoir trouvé refuge ce jour-là.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Où dois-je aller ?_

_Et quand j'arriverai, seras-tu encore là, toi ?_

McGonagall ne put retenir une autre exclamation surprise, quand elle croisa, un peu plus tard, un autre sorcier a l'air préoccupé :

« Remus ! Vous avez l'air soucieux… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Lupin leva un regard étonné vers sa collègue, puis s'approcha précipitamment d'elle, l'entraînant doucement à l'écart du couloir fréquenté dans lequel ils s'étaient croisés. Là, il afficha un air fatigué, et parla autant avec le soulagement que cette confession lui apportait, qu'avec l'angoisse qu'elle contenait :

« Oui, je suis inquiet. Vous savez que je suis chargé, avec Severus, de passer régulièrement voir comment va Parkinson… »

Minerva hocha la tête, et glissa en se penchant vers le loup-garou :

« Je n'ai jamais été certaine que la garder dans un des cachots, même reculé, de Poudlard soit la meilleure des solutions, mais j'imagine qu'Albus a fait ce qui lui semblait le plus juste. Pauvre petite… Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Justement Minerva ! » fit l'homme d'un ton impatient, en empoignant de nouveau le bras de la sorcière, cette fois un peu plus rudement : « Parkinson a disparu ! Je l'ai cherchée partout dans les cachots, pas une trace d'elle… »

« Par l'épée de Godric ! » s'écria, horrifiée, McGonagall. « Il faut prévenir le directeur… »

« J'ai pensé plus urgent de la retrouver, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de moyens pour la locali… Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement, le visage éclairé. Il tourna un visage radieux vers la femme, et lui dit : « Je reviens… je crois que je sais comment… » Il partit sans un mot de plus vers un des couloirs menant aux tours, entendant à peine Minerva balbutier, décontenancée :

« Bon, et bien… je… Moi je vais prévenir Albus. Je crois… »

Quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit avec fracas, Colin Crivey, qui se trouvait tout près de l'entrée, sursauta violemment, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand il vit débouler leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, complètement échevelé et essoufflé. Mais quand l'homme se tourna dans sa direction et se jeta sur lui avec un sourire carnassier, l'enfant ne put retenir un cri.

« Petit ! Dis-moi où se trouve Harry ! C'est urgent ! »

« Que… je… je…. Oui, je vois ça, mais… »

Ce fut Lavande qui vint au secours de son jeune camarade, en délaissant la fabrication de petits lutins de Noël en papier mâché à laquelle elle était occupée avec ses amis :

« On serait bien en mal de vous répondre, professeur. Ca fait un moment qu'Harry est parti faire un tour. » Elle haussa les épaules, et ajouta, tout en grattant une tâche de peinture pailletée qu'elle avait sur le nez : « Et on n'a aucune idée d'où il peut être… »

« Je peux peut-être vous aider ? » suggéra alors Ron, qui s'était levé pour rejoindre la discussion, préoccupé de l'air inquiet de son professeur.

« Oui ! » s'exclama Remus, en entraînant le rouquin un peu à l'écart, sous l'œil indifférent de Lavande, qui retourna à ses travaux manuels. « Il me faut la Carte du Maraudeur, tout de suite… »

Ron esquissa un sourire soulagé, et glissa, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Oh oh, ne me dites pas que vous voulez repartir faire les 400 coups comme au bon vieux… »

« Parkinson a disparu, Ron. »

« Putain ! » s'étrangla le plus jeune des fils Weasley, recouvrant son sérieux dans la seconde, avant de hocher la tête, et de foncer dans son dortoir, talonné par Lupin.

L'adolescent sortit rapidement de sous le lit de son meilleur ami la malle contenant la carte, et l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Lui et le loup-garou se penchèrent immédiatement dessus, et après une minute où le seul son audible dans la pièce fut les battements de leurs cœurs, le professeur lâcha dans un soupir :

« Et bien, c'est maintenant officiel, Pansy Parkinson n'est plus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je me demande bien ce que nous allons fa… Ron ? » demanda-t-il, étonné, en voyant son élève fixer un point de la carte, une barre soucieuse barrant son front. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » fit l'homme en se rapprochant de nouveau de la carte.

« Et bien, je me demandais juste ce qu'Hermione et Harry faisaient, eux, tout près de l'enceinte de l'école… Ils ne sont qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Ils ne vont quand même pas… » Ron releva les yeux vers Lupin, qui était aussi perdu que lui. Mais pas moins décidé à savoir ce qui se passait.

« Ron, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre le fait de sécher tes prochains cours… Parce que je crois qu'on n'est pas rentrés, nous non plus… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Un battement de plus, et mon cœur explose._

_Un battement de plus, une seconde de plus, et je deviens fou…_

_Mort ou fou, mais peu importe. Je ne resterai pas un instant de plus comme ça._

« Non, Harry, je te l'interdis ! » s'écria Hermione, tout en retenant et tirant son ami à elle, d'un bras, et en plaquant son autre main sur le front de l'adolescent en un geste un peu désespéré. « Arrête, je t'en conjure… Ferme tes pensées ! » hurla-t-elle en voyant le regard du brun devenir un peu flou. Elle lui appuya de nouveau sur le front, comme si cela pouvait bloquer les pensées de l'autre.

Harry se dégagea d'un geste, et tituba de quelques pas malhabiles en arrière. Il tendit les bras en avant pour repousser la brune, tout en tentant de se concentrer.

« Arrête ! Tu le condamnes si tu fais ça ! » continua à hurler la jeune fille.

« Je dois le faire… » marmonna Harry, tout en fermant les yeux. Il chancela légèrement quand la Gryffondor se jeta sur lui pour le secouer et l'empêcher de se concentrer. Il ne tenta plus de se dégager de sa poigne, mais murmura juste, rouvrant des yeux las, rougis par la fatigués : « Hermione… Si je ne le fais pas, je le condamne aussi sûrement. »

« Mais… mais… si quelqu'un… si quelqu'un _t'entend_, si… » fit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes, éperdue d'angoisse.

« C'est un risque à prendre. » affirma le Survivant, tout en la repoussant avec plus d'assurance cette fois. Il la maintint à distance, et rassuré de sentir qu'elle ne se débattait plus, se contentant de sangloter doucement, il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra.

Il réussit à faire rapidement le vide autour de lui, laissant le froid de l'hiver lui piquer les joues, laissant le vent se glisser dans ses cheveux, dans le col de sa cape, laissant le cri des animaux au loin le distancer de tout le reste…

« S'il-te-plaît, Harry… Arrête avant de faire une bêtise… » balbutiait Hermione. Mais même la voix de la jeune fille, litanie de douleur esquissée, aidait finalement le brun à se concentrer.

Et enfin, il capta un battement de cœur, qui n'était ni le sien, ni celui de son amie.

Enfin, il agrippa une conscience familière et pourtant si lointaine.

Et il accrocha une pensée…

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Mon cœur bat toujours frénétiquement… ou bien est-ce le tien ?_

_Cette peur qui m'étreint… est-ce la tienne ? La nôtre ?_

_Est-ce toi… à travers moi ?_

La pensée lui arriva fulgurante, violente, le laissant pantelant l'espace d'une seconde.

_DRACO !_

Comme un cri désespéré qu'il jurerait presque avoir entendu à voix haute, si cela n'avait pas aveuglé sa conscience un instant.

« Draco… tout va bien ? » murmura Tonks, en se retournant vers son compagnon, inquiète de sentir le jeune homme tirer sur sa main, comme s'il ne suivait plus.

Le blond, après être resté bloqué une seconde, secoua la tête, puis répondit, un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire :

« O… Oui, tout va bien. Pardon, j'ai juste cru entendre… »

« Nos poursuivants ? » demanda-t-elle, sur le qui-vive, empoignant déjà sa baguette.

« Non… Non. » Il réfléchit et se mordit la lèvre, avant de lever un regard hésitant vers elle : « C'est sûrement idiot, mais j'ai cru entendre… Potter… »

_DRACO !_

Le blond sursauta de nouveau, comme frappé dans le dos. Tonks lui jeta un regard surpris, et lui serra doucement la main pour le ramener à la réalité :

« Tu as encore eu cette impression ? »

« Oui, je… »

« Mais tu es sûr que… c'était lui ? »

Malefoy eut un sourire triste : « Pas de doute. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Même par la pensée. »

S'agitant un peu, la jeune sorcière s'exclama, indécise mais prête à tenter le tout pour le tout :

« Tu devrais peut-être… lui répondre ? Je ne sais pas trop comment tu peux faire, mais c'est sans doute important s'il te contacte maintenant, avec… autant d'insistance. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, se concentrant l'espace d'une seconde, essayant de ne penser qu'à Harry, de diriger toutes ses pensées vers lui.

_Harry…_

Il ne sentit d'abord rien, comme si un grand blanc avait envahi son esprit, puis perçut comme un cri de joie, au loin.

_Draco ? Draco ! C'est moi, je…_

Et puis, comme un roulement de tonnerre, comme le fracas d'une immense vague sur une falaise, un grand cri de triomphe envahit son esprit… leur esprit.

Et un cri, exultant, empli de rage et d'extase mêlées :

_ON LE TIENT !_

Au même instant, plusieurs « plop » se firent entendre, tout autour d'eux. Tonks se plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, tirant le blond brusquement en arrière, et dressant sa baguette devant elle, maigre rempart face à leurs poursuivants qui, enfin, les avaient retrouvés…

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa cousine, et devina sur son visage autant de détermination que de résignation. Alors, comme elle, il attrapa doucement sa baguette -celle de Potter-, et la leva, prêt à combattre.

Prêt à se jeter à corps perdu dans sa dernière bataille…


	46. You must fight !

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà encore un chapitre qui va vous donner envie de m'étriper… Mais bon, nous sommes dans la phase finale de l'histoire, alors c'est normal qu'il y ait plus d'action, et que je sois parfois obligée de couper à des moments importants. Comment ? Mes excuses sont foireuses ? Bon, ben, tant pis… Je vous laisse donc découvrir sans plus tarder ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant de tout cœur qu'il vous emballe tout autant que les précédents…

Ssounette, désolée, pas de version comme tu l'espérais... Mais tu as raison, tu aurais sans doute été une des rares à aimer lire cette version, alors... (d'ailleurs, pour tout te dire -et que tu ne sois pas déçue- ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'on reparle de ton chouchou).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Place au chapitre !

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 46 : You must fight !

_C'est le blackout total dans mon esprit. Comme si je me retrouvais soudainement projeté des mois en arrière, quand j'étais sur le point de partir… définitivement… quand tout en moi s'est effacé._

_Je ressens la même chose en cet instant. Sauf que je suis là, bien vivant, avec tous mes souvenirs… mais ma vie vient de s'arrêter, je crois._

_Tu es perdu._

_Je t'ai perdu._

_Et tout est de ma faute._

Harry poussa un hurlement si déchirant que Hermione crut qu'il venait de perdre définitivement la raison. Se jetant sur lui, elle lui agrippa les bras, et s'écria :

« Quoi ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry ! Réponds-moi ! »

« Merlin, c'est la… fin… » murmura le brun, avant de s'empoigner la tête à deux mains, comme pris de convulsions. Il ferma les yeux, semblant envahi d'une douleur incommensurable. « Sors… SORS DE LA ! » hurla-t-il, et sa camarade sursauta, pensant d'abord qu'il lui parlait.

Puis elle comprit.

Comme le Survivant tombait à genoux, la tête toujours entre les mains, et manifestement prêt à se fracasser le crâne contre le sol, pourvu que ces voix en lui se taisent, elle se rua sur lui, lui écartant les bras d'un geste, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Courage Harry ! Tu dois lutter ! Résiste-lui… »

« Draco, Draco… » balbutia le brun, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Sans lui lâcher les poignets, Hermione continua à crier avec conviction, résistant à l'envie irrépressible de flancher elle aussi :

« N'y pense pas ! Tout va bien ! Ferme ton esprit, je t'en prie… Bloque tes pensées ! »

« Draco… Draco… Je l'ai perdu… Par ma faute… »

« HARRY, REPRENDS-TOI ! » s'époumona la jeune fille, en vain. Elle fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, et gifla le brun avec force. Sous le choc, Harry en tomba en arrière. Hermione se précipita à quatre pattes à ses côtés, et lui prit la main, demandant doucement : « Harry… c'est moi. Tu vas bien ? »

Bien qu'ébranlé, et des sanglots toujours dans la gorge, le Survivant hocha la tête, semblant avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

« On doit partir. » fit-il seulement d'une voix rauque, indiquant combien il était à deux doigts du craquage nerveux. Il se releva, ne lâchant pas la main de son amie, et lui dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux : « On va le sauver. Même s'il est trop tard, on y va. »

Jamais Hermione n'avait vu son ami si proche de la folie, si proche de ce renoncement à la vie qui fait la marque des hommes dangereux car prêts à tout. Mais pas une seule seconde elle ne songea en cet instant à le dissuader de son projet. Elle savait qu'il avait atteint un point de non-retour, et devina, bien qu'avec encore beaucoup d'incertitudes, qu'il valait mieux pour son ami de se jeter à corps perdu dans une action peut-être perdue d'avance que de rester à se lamenter sur son sort…

« On y va. » assura-t-elle d'une voix forte, un peu tremblante, mais faisant montre d'un courage qu'elle n'avait jamais démenti.

Harry lui sourit en retour, et sans même prononcer de formule à voix haute, ouvrit simplement sa main libre, recevant en plein vol son balai, qu'il avait appelé par l'esprit. Ils sautèrent tous deux dessus, et s'envolèrent sans un mot par-dessus l'enceinte de Poudlard. A peine eurent-ils franchi cette barrière, qu'ils transplanèrent en plein vol, disparaissant à la vue d'un Remus et d'un Ron arrivés à ce moment-là en courant depuis l'école.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Ne rien lâcher. Y croire, même si tout semble perdu._

_Etre là. Jusqu'au bout. Parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire._

_Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste encore. Ma capacité d'action. Ma volonté. Et ma folie d'espérer._

_Je veux y croire. Encore un peu, même une seconde…_

_Pour ne pas te perdre._

_Pour ne pas me perdre._

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination, en plein vol, le balai de Harry chancela dangereusement, et Hermione ne put retenir un cri, tout en s'agrippant précipitamment à son ami. Celui-ci, bien qu'une seconde déstabilisé aussi, raffermit la prise sur son balai, et le redressa, fonçant dans le ciel sans perdre une seconde. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber, mais il faisait encore suffisamment clair pour qu'ils arrivent à se diriger à vue.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Hermione, après avoir dégluti péniblement pendant cinq minutes, elle qui avait toujours tant de mal avec les vols en balai.

« Draco n'est pas là. » expliqua le Survivant, sans quitter des yeux le chemin. « Je n'ai pas voulu atterrir directement là où il est, parce que s'il y a une chance que Voldemort n'ait pas perçu à travers mon esprit le lieu de leur cachette, on a peut-être une chance d'arriver avant lui… » Il se pencha légèrement vers la gauche comme il amorçait un virage, et Hermione suivit le mouvement pour ne pas les déséquilibrer. « Je nous ai fait transplaner non loin -tu reconnais, c'est là qu'avait eu lieu la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?-, et on va les rejoindre en volant… »

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, ne trouvant rien à redire à ce plan. Car, même s'il comprenait mille failles et autant d'imperfections, elle admirait le sang-froid et le peu de temps qu'il avait fallu à son camarade pour concevoir ce plan, alors qu'il avait cédé à la panique une seconde auparavant !

Ils volèrent un instant en silence, traversant sans bruit la campagne anglaise, quand tout à coup, sans raison apparente, le balai chancela brutalement. La brune hoqueta de surprise, se raccrochant avec force à son ami, tandis que celui-ci, après avoir été désorienté l'espace d'un instant, se reprit et rééquilibra leur monture.

« Désolé Mione… » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées, tout en retenant d'un bras ceux de son amie qui l'enserrait pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, et en se rétablissant lui-même avec plus de confort sur son balai.

« Pas grave… » fit-elle, un peu pâle, alors qu'ils reprenaient de la vitesse. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est lui… »

« Lui ? Qui… » Mais voyant le visage de son ami plus blanc lui aussi, et les efforts que fournissait manifestement Harry, elle ajouta, d'une voix atterrée : « Voldemort… C'est lui ? » Le brun hocha la tête, sans cesser de se concentrer à la fois sur la route, et sur la barrière mentale qu'il avait visiblement érigée et qui était mise à mal par leur ennemi en cet instant. Resserrant doucement ses bras sur le ventre de son camarade, Hermione tenta de lui insuffler son soutien : « Courage, Harry… Tu vas tenir le coup, j'en suis sûre. »

Le balai fit une nouvelle embardée, et le brun ferma les yeux en esquissant une grimace de douleur. Quand il les rouvrit, il constata avec surprise que sa camarade avait posé ses mains sur les siennes pour l'aider à diriger le balai.

« Tiens bon, Harry. Tu es plus fort que lui, ne l'oublie jamais. »

La détermination et le courage de sa camarade aidant, le brun reprit la route, accélérant sans cesser de se concentrer sur son bouclier mental.

La route risquait d'être longue, mais aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à renoncer. Pas plus que Voldemort, certainement… Tant pis : question ténacité, les Gryffondors avaient de quoi faire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Me concentrer sur les battements de mon cœur. Les compter, les mesurer, les apprécier._

_Me convaincre que plus rien n'existe en dehors de ça._

_Et de ce vent sur ma joue, de ce balai qui me porte…_

_Me rappeler que j'aime ça. Me persuader qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple promenade._

_Me concentrer sur le vide, le laisser enfin m'envahir. J'en ai le droit, aujourd'hui._

_J'en ai même le devoir._

Jetant un coup d'œil mélancolique à Fumseck, qui semblait somnoler la tête cachée sous une des ses ailes, Albus Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir :

« Je me demande qui n'a pas encore quitté Poudlard, à ce compte… »

« Albus… » fit tristement Minerva, sans savoir réellement quoi ajouter. Mais, comme le silence se prolongeait, elle demanda : « Que faisons-nous pour Miss Parkinson ? »

Le directeur leva un regard un peu triste vers la sorcière et esquissa un sourire sans joie :

« Qu'avons-nous jamais pu faire pour elle ? Elle a fait ses choix, qui ne nous ont peut-être pas toujours paru les meilleurs ; mais nous ne sommes personne pour décider à sa place de la voie qu'elle veut emprunter à présent… »

« Elle pourrait encore… faire du mal. » insista la directrice de Gryffondor, avec un peu d'hésitation, mais se sentant tout de même le devoir de rappeler ce point à son ami.

Mais le vieux sorcier hocha la tête avec dénégation, tout comme Fumseck relevait la tête vers eux, dardant ses prunelles pourpres sur eux avec un sérieux et une attention soutenus :

« Non, chère Minerva. Je ne le crois pas. »

McGonagall lâcha un soupir, aussi amusé que désespéré, et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises faisant face au grand bureau :

« Albus, j'ai beau partager vos idées, votre manie de faire confiance à tout le monde me dépasse un peu, je dois bien l'avouer… J'ai tant de mal à croire que cette petite soit devenue inoffensive. »

« Oh, Merlin, je ne dis pas qu'elle est inoffensive, loin de là ! » rit doucement Dumbledore, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de sa vieille amie. « Mais je ne pense pas que sa colère se dirigera de nouveau contre les mauvaises personnes. »

McGonagall eut un regard sceptique vers son interlocuteur, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, empêchant l'un des deux vieux sorciers d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

« Oui, entrez ? » fit Dumbledore.

« Miss Weasley ? » s'exclama la directrice de Gryffondor, surprise, en voyant Ginny entrer dans la pièce.

S'il parut moins surpris que sa collègue, Albus demanda toutefois, non sans curiosité :

« Ginny, mon petit… Que nous vaut une visite si tardive ? »

Nullement intimidée, la jeune fille entra dans le bureau et déclara :

« Je suis venue vous dire que Remus et Ron avaient quitté Poudlard. Inutile de vous cacher qu'Harry et Hermione ne sont plus là non plus… »

Levant les bras au ciel dans une attitude qui arracha un sourire aux deux autres, bien que l'ambiance ne soit pas franchement à la détente, Minerva s'exclama :

« Par Merlin ! Mais c'est une véritable désaffection ! »

Plantant un regard pétillant sur sa jeune élève, Dumbledore demanda :

« Et vous venez nous demander la permission de partir vous aussi, j'imagine. »

Ginny eut un petit sourire en coin, quand elle admit :

« Vous imaginez bien. Même si je venais à vrai dire plus vous en informer que vous demander la permission. »

« Oh, Miss Weasley ! » s'offusqua McGonagall, mais sans réelle conviction, car au fond, elle pensait sans l'exprimer tout haut ce que Dumbledore ajouta alors, tandis que Ginny repartait déjà, sans attendre son reste :

« Allons chère amie… Ces petits ont tous bien grandi, et semblent parfaitement savoir ce qu'ils font. Ginny sait ce qu'elle a à faire, n'en doutons pas. »

Un mince sourire aux lèvres, qui ne cachait ni son affection ni sa fierté pour son élève, la femme assura :

« Je n'ai jamais douté d'eux, Albus. Jamais. »

Le vieil homme rit, et ajouta :

« Vous voyez bien que vous partagez les mêmes convictions que moi, Minerva. A tort ou à raison, d'ailleurs. » Il soupira, et regarda de nouveau Fumseck, qui ne les avait pas quittés des yeux.

McGonagall ajouta alors :

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre de voir ce qu'ils vont faire, alors ? »

« Oh non… » Dumbledore fit un geste de la tête à son phénix, qui prit alors son envol par la fenêtre, après avoir battu des ailes un moment, surprenant la sorcière, qui n'avait pas perçu le regard échangé entre les deux autres. « Non, nous pouvons heureusement encore faire quelques petites choses pour nos amis. Même si rien ne garantit notre réussite. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Rester calme._

_Se concentrer._

_Lutter._

_Ne rien perdre de vue._

_Ne pas laisser la colère m'envahir. Lutter sans rage._

_Rester calme._

Retenant son souffle, Draco se pencha sur le côté du mur qui les séparait encore de leurs adversaires. Un simple coup d'œil lui suffit à embrasser toute l'horreur de la situation. Il revint rapidement auprès de Tonks, et lui glissa, en essayant de masquer les tremblements de ses mains.

« Je crois que j'aurais préféré l'autre option. Ce sont mes _amis_… » annonça-t-il sombrement.

« Les Mangemorts… merde ! » fit la jeune sorcière en se mordant la lèvre. Elle avait légèrement pâli, mais ne perdit pas pour autant contenance. Elle se redressa, et resserra sa prise autour de sa baguette. « Je vais tenter de les divertir, et toi tu vas transplaner, et… »

« Arrête. » fit le blond en la retenant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à s'élancer pour se jeter dans la bataille.

« Sortez de votre cachette ! » hurla une voix, et Draco se raidit en reconnaissant celle de son oncle, Rodolphus. Il savait que le fait que des membres de sa famille se trouve de l'autre côté de ce mur ne le sauverait en rien.

L'adolescent posa un regard perdu sur sa cousine, celle dont il avait été le moins proche toute sa vie durant et qui paradoxalement était aujourd'hui la seule prête à lui porter encore secours ; et il demanda à voix basse, masquant avec peine les hoquets d'angoisse qui le prenait de temps à autre :

« Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir peur ? » Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Tonks lui caressa doucement la joue et sourit d'une façon toute maternelle quand le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux :

« Draco, tu sais, j'ai toujours été tête brûlée… Et puis, je crois que toute notre bande est bardée également de cette inconscience que les gens comme toi appellent « courage ». »

Son trait d'humour ne suffit cependant pas à détendre le jeune homme, qui murmura, tandis qu'une larme échappait à son contrôle :

« Tu sais qu'ils ne nous feront pas de cadeau… Moi… Je n'arrive pas à rester aussi calme que toi. Je… » Il se tut, incapable d'en dire plus.

Tonks le serra alors avec force contre lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu vois, c'est bien la preuve qu'aujourd'hui, tu as envie de vivre, et ce pour une seule raison. Tu as pu tuer l'oncle de Harry parce que tu ne croyais plus en rien, et que tu étais prêt à tout perdre. Aujourd'hui, si tu t'accroches autant à la vie, c'est parce que tu veux être là pour Harry. »

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête, et la sorcière ajouta, le serrant une dernière fois contre lui :

« Je n'ai pas de secret à te donner pour avoir l'inconscience -ou le courage si tu préfères- de te jeter là-dedans sans crainte… Moi, quand je me bats, je ne pense à rien, ou plutôt, à tous ceux que j'aime, et je me dis que c'est pour eux que je me bats. » Elle s'éloigna d'un pas, et dit dans un sourire : « Tu as Harry. C'est la seule chose qui te reste au monde. Bats-toi pour lui. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire. »

Ca paraissait si simple, dit comme ça.

« Oh, mais qui voilà… » susurra une voix derrière eux, qui cachait mal sa jubilation.

En faisant volte-face brusquement, Tonks se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine de Yaxley, qui les regardait avec un sourire carnassier. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus, que Draco d'un geste aussi assuré qu'impulsif hurla un « Doloris » qui éjecta le Mangemort plusieurs mètres en arrière et lui arracha un hurlement de douleur.

Estomaquée, la jeune sorcière se tourna vers son cousin, qui, bien que très pâle, ne paraissait plus aussi inquiet qu'auparavant. Avec un petit sourire, il nota, non sans ironie :

« Harry m'en voudra sûrement d'avoir lancé un Impardonnable avec sa baguette, mais je pense qu'il prendra en compte le fait que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes… » Il lança un regard incertain à Tonks, s'attendant quelque peu à une réaction négative de sa part, mais il vit que son action avait redonné un regain d'élan à cette dernière.

Elle hocha la tête, et poussa un grand cri d'attaque, avant de courir hors de leur cachette, et de jeter elle aussi ses premiers sorts dans la mêlée, presque à l'aveuglette. Draco ne mit pas une seconde pour lui emboîter le pas, et s'élança lui aussi, priant l'espace d'un instant pour ne pas se retrouver directement face à son père.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui faire du mal, mais il savait pertinemment aujourd'hui qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lever sa baguette sur son géniteur pour défendre sa peau s'il le fallait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_On touche presque au but. Non… rester calme._

_Apaise-toi, mon cœur, ne t'emballe pas, par pitié._

_On y est presque… Non, non ! Ne surtout pas s'exciter !_

_Rester calme, ne rien laisser paraître…_

_Ne surtout pas penser à… Draco…_

Quand la forme apparut dans un nuage de fumée dans le ciel, Harry pensa d'abord à la contourner en accélérant, mais le grand cri de joie et de fureur mêlées qui accompagna l'apparition le fit au contraire freiner sec.

Hermione retint un cri sous le choc de cet arrêt brutal, mais resta muette quand elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, et découvrit, horrifiée, qui se tenait face à eux, flottant dans les airs avec aisance.

« Cher, très cher Harry Potter… Enfin, nous voilà face à face. Ca faisait longtemps… »

Se ratatinant sur le balai, la brune enserra avec une force insoupçonnée le torse de son ami, et balbutia :

« Oh mon dieu… Pas lui, pas maintenant… Harry… »

Très doucement, geste à peine perceptible tant l'adolescent était statique, Harry posa une main sur celle de son amie, pour la rassurer. Ce simple contact eut l'étonnant pouvoir d'apaiser la jeune fille, qui se reprit alors.

« Et bien, je vois que tu n'es pas seul… Toujours accompagné d'un de ces sang-de-bourbe. Tu n'apprends donc rien… »

Laissant Voldemort s'amuser de la peur qu'il avait conscience de provoquer chez ses vis-à-vis, Harry murmura à son amie :

« Hermione… Tiens-toi prête à transplaner… »

« Nous n'aurons pas le temps, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Harry serra les poings, tentant toutefois de ne toujours pas laisser paraître son trouble. Il jeta de brefs coups d'œil alentour, et le seigneur des Ténèbres glissa alors, captant ces regards :

« Non, désolé de te décevoir, mais personne ne s'invitera à notre petit tête-à-tête. Il est déjà regrettable pour elle que ta sang-de-bourbe soit là, mais je saurais tolérer sa présence. » Il ricana doucement, comme s'il riait d'une blague, et ajouta les yeux brillants d'envie : « Tu me diras, Potter, quand elle sera réduite à l'état de cadavre, elle ne nous gênera plus tellement… »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et Harry devina, non sans surprise, à la façon dont il la sentit se tendre derrière lui, qu'elle était plus prise de colère que de peur.

« Pour qui me prend-il ? » grinça-t-elle.

« Chut… » intima Harry. Mais trop tard, Voldemort les avait déjà entendus.

Agitant un doigt en l'air, comme un professeur, il rit :

« Oui, chut, petite vermine… Je ne te prends que pour ce que tu es. Du menu fretin, un encas insignifiant. » Il pencha la tête doucement sur le côté, tout en regardant Harry avec une certaine tendresse malsaine, qui arracha un frisson au brun : « En revanche toi, mon cher Harry, tu me surprends de jour en jour… On m'a tant vanté tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Magique, n'est-ce pas ? Tout bonnement fantastique ! » Il applaudit, comme s'il félicitait sincèrement son adversaire, puis fronça ce qui lui servait de sourcils : « Mais sera-ce suffisant face à moi ? J'ai hâte de le savoir… »

Se penchant doucement contre le cou de son camarade, Hermione glissa tout bas, à l'oreille du brun :

« Harry… On n'est pas loin de Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est tout près maintenant… C'est bien ce qui me fait rager. On touchait au but. »

Posant à son tour une main sur le bras de Harry pour le calmer, la Gryffondor demanda :

« Tu saurais transplaner à l'endroit où il se trouve ? »

« Oui. Mais tu as dit toi-même que Voldemort ne nous laisserait pas… »

Le Survivant ne put jamais achever sa phrase car, sous les yeux médusés d'un Voldemort s'attendant à tout sauf à ça, Hermione poussa Harry de toutes ses forces, le faisant basculer et chuter dans le vide. Couvrant le hurlement qui sortit de la gorge de son ami, la brune cria de toutes ses forces, s'agrippant comme elle le pouvait au balai pour ne pas tomber, elle :

« Harry, transplane ! MAINTENANT ! »

Sans chercher à comprendre, et n'ayant d'autre solution pour s'en sortir, Harry transplana, le cœur serré durant les quelques secondes où se déroula la scène, en réalisant que Hermione se sacrifiait en cet instant pour lui permettre de partir sauver Draco.

Réprimant le tremblement qui l'a prise alors -mais peut-être était-ce un frisson d'excitation face au combat dans lequel elle allait maintenant se jeter, seule-, Hermione se redressa, tentant de maintenir dans les airs le balai de Harry, et sortit doucement sa baguette des pans de sa cape. Lançant un regard ironique à Voldemort, elle lança d'une voix blanche mais forte :

« Et bien, désolée de gâcher vos plans, mais ça se passera entre vous et moi, je crois… »

Le regard de pure haine que lui jeta Voldemort ne dissimulait en rien la frustration et l'intense colère dans laquelle il se trouvait. La magie crépitait même autour de lui quand il entrouvrit les lèvres pour murmurer, au bord de l'explosion :

« Ca, jeune fille, tu n'aurais pas dû… »


	47. Farewell

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici déjà la suite, parce que tout de même, je ne vais pas vous laisser languir trop longtemps, vu là où nous en sommes restés la dernière fois… Je suis sadique, mais ça a ses limites (quoique…).

J'espère de tout cœur que cela vous plaira de nouveau, et mille mercis, très sincèrement, à vous tous de me lire, et à vous de me laisser vos commentaires et impressions ! Ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur ^^

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +

Place au nouveau chapitre…

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 47 : Farewell

_Hermione._

_Ou Draco._

_Je vais en perdre un, et je ne veux pas avoir à choisir. _

_Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre avec ça. La mort d'un des deux._

_Si j'avais vraiment le choix, je ferais de nouveau ce que j'ai toujours fait : je me sacrifierai._

_Marre d'être toujours celui qui survit !_

Hermione ne savait pas ce qui était le plus difficile : tenter de tenir à peu près en équilibre sur son balai, tout en se demandant quel sort elle allait lancer en premier ; ou reprendre pied avec la réalité et se dire que de toutes façons, vu son adversaire, elle n'avait aucune chance.

La jeune fille était évidemment loin d'être utopiste. Elle savait très bien qu'en prenant la décision d'évacuer Harry du champ de bataille, elle signait son arrêt de mort.

Mais au fond, ça ne comptait pas tellement pour elle.

La seule chose essentielle à ses yeux à présent était de gagner assez de temps pour permettre à son ami de sauver Draco.

Même quelques secondes volées à Voldemort, c'était une victoire dont elle pourrait être fière… dans l'au-delà.

Fermant les yeux une seconde, elle lutta pour ne pas penser à tout ce qu'elle ne vivrait jamais, à tous les regrets qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Mais au seuil de ce qui l'attendait, dur pour la tête pensante de Gryffondor de ne pas laisser son cerveau s'emballer.

Elle s'étonna toutefois de ne ressentir aucun affolement, aucune angoisse la terrassant. Avec ironie, elle constata qu'elle avait davantage peur de tomber du balai de Harry que d'être tuée par le plus puissant mage que le monde ait porté !

Et avec tendresse et tristesse, elle constata aussi que même en laissant son cœur s'emballer, une seule pensée s'imposait à elle. Un seul regret prenait le pas sur tout le reste, et occultait tout ce à quoi elle pourrait penser.

_Ron_.

Secouant la tête pour chasser des larmes dont elle n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper, elle raffermit la prise sur sa baguette, et déclara :

« Et bien, on dirait que je vous ai fâché. J'imagine combien vous devez détester vous retrouver face à un être insignifiant, mais… »

« DOLORIS ! » hurla soudain Voldemort, sans prévenir, tout en lançant le sort d'un geste aussi impulsif qu'hargneux.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria la jeune fille en retour, juste à temps pour éviter le sort de son ennemi. Elle dut se rétablir rapidement sur le balai, qui avait tangué dangereusement sous l'attaque.

Sentant qu'elle n'avait que peu de chance de tenir longtemps la distance dans un combat aérien, Hermione préféra bifurquer et redescendre au niveau du sol. Mais Voldemort la prit de vitesse, maîtrisant, lui, parfaitement ses déplacements dans les airs, même -et surtout !- sans balai à manier. Il fila et la dépassa, se plaçant devant elle alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore à une trentaine de mètres de la terre ferme. La brune pila net, et lança immédiatement un sort d'attaque en voyant le mage noir lever de nouveau sa baguette en esquissant un rictus moqueur.

Malgré la dextérité et la vitesse d'intervention de la jeune sorcière, Voldemort lui renvoya aisément son sort, la touchant à l'épaule. Elle poussa un cri, mais s'agrippa fermement au balai pour ne pas en tomber. Elle braqua alors l'engin vers la droite, pour mettre une distance raisonnable entre son ennemi et elle, mais cette tentative fit éclater de rire le seigneur des Ténèbres, qui disparut une fraction de seconde pour réapparaître juste devant Hermione.

Stupéfaite, elle leva malhabilement sa baguette pour jeter un autre sort, mais le sorcier plongea le bras en avant et la prit à la gorge. Dardant son regard fou sur elle, il grinça, mauvais :

« Tu as fait la plus grande erreur de ta vie en t'interposant entre Potter et moi… Fais ta dernière prière, parce que je ne perdrais pas une seconde de plus avec toi… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Pourquoi la vie nous met-elle toujours face à des choix impossibles ?_

_Qui peut humainement me demander de choisir entre eux deux ?_

_Et qui pourrait bien humainement faire ce choix sans le regretter aussitôt ? Quel qu'il soit…_

Draco lançait sort sur sort, avec toute l'énergie dont il était capable. Il ne faisait aucune différence entre les Mangemorts qu'il ne connaissait que de vue et ceux dont il avait été proche toute sa vie durant… Il faut dire que parmi ces derniers, certains, comme Bellatrix ou Rodolphus, ne ménageaient pas leurs efforts pour tenter de le faire souffrir le plus possible… Sa tante semblait même prendre un malin plaisir à l'acculer, ou à tenter de le distraire en portant des coups particulièrement vicieux à Tonks.

« Aah ah aha aha ! » éclata d'un rire hystérique la sorcière brune en lançant successivement un maléfice de bloque-jambes et un sort d'attaque à la jeune Auror, pendant que cette dernière lui tournait le dos, se battant avec deux autres Mangemorts. L'épouse de Lupin s'effondra avec un cri de douleur. « Alors Draco ! On fricote avec la cousine renégate ? Tu choisis décidemment bien mal tes fréquentations ! »

Tout en lançant un « incarcerem » sur MacNair qui s'était glissé sur sa gauche, Draco courut pour attraper Tonks par la main et, après avoir lancé un rapidement un « Finite incantatem » pour la libérer de son immobilité, il la traîna à l'abri d'un muret effondré sous les sorts.

« En effet, chère tante ! » s'écria-t-il en retour à Bellatrix. « Comme vous le soulignez si bien, j'ai toujours mal choisi mes fréquentations. Mais là où vous vous trompez, c'est que je me rattrape aujourd'hui… » Il lança un bref regard à sa coéquipière, et voyant qu'elle avait réussi à reprendre des forces, il sortit d'un bond de leur abri précaire, et hurla un autre sort d'attaque, presque à l'aveuglette. Comme il n'avait pas visé, le sort partit pour se perdre dans la nature, mais au dernier moment, Tonks cria un « Accio sort », qui ramena l'attaque vers elle, frappant au passage Greyback dans le dos, qui n'avait pu s'en écarter à temps.

« Bien joué ! » lança l'adolescent blond à sa cousine, qui poussait déjà un petit cri de satisfaction.

Mais leur enthousiasme fut de courte durée, quand les sorts recommencèrent à pleuvoir. Les boucliers magiques que les deux jeunes gens dressaient à la hâte ne suffisaient malheureusement pas à couvrir tous les flancs. Draco était déjà blessé à l'épaule droite et devait tenir sa baguette de la main gauche, ce qui ralentissait un peu ses gestes. Il se démenait toutefois comme un beau diable, lui qui ne s'était pourtant jamais réellement battu de toute sa vie. Il ne tenait pas compte des nombreux hématomes qui le lançaient à divers endroits du corps, et réussissait même à ignorer la plaie qui obscurcissait de pourpre ses cheveux blonds à l'arrière de son crâne.

Seules comptaient sa survie et celle de Tonks, même si la jeune femme mettait tant d'énergie et de hardiesse dans ce combat qu'elle paraissait pouvoir maîtriser à elle seule tous leurs adversaires, à qui elle avait déjà causé nombre dégâts.

Mais le jeune homme était lucide. Sa cousine avait beau être une Auror aguerrie, elle souffrait également de nombreuses blessures, et ne ferait pas le poids longtemps face à ces Mangemorts aussi déterminés que hargneux.

Heureusement pour eux, pour le moment deux Mangemorts ne déployaient pas encore la pleine mesure de leurs talents dans cette bataille. Ils furent d'ailleurs à ce moment-là invectivés par Rookwood qui, venant de se prendre un sort de Chauve-furie en plein visage par Draco, s'était senti saisi d'un sentiment de rancœur tenace :

« Lucius ! Narcissa ! Vous allez vous bouger le cul, un peu, oui ! » Ses deux collègues, un peu à l'écart des autres combattants, sursautèrent à l'appel de leurs noms et tournèrent vers lui un regard un peu effrayé et indécis. « Je vous rappelle que le Lord vous fait l'honneur de vous laisser punir vous-mêmes votre fils, mais si vous ne vous activez pas un peu, l'un de nous s'en chargera… »

Rodolphus et son frère Rabastan, qui chargeaient justement en chœur Draco, s'écrièrent :

« Il a raison ! Et on en serait ravi ! »

« Lucius, si tu n'as ni l'honneur ni le courage suffisants pour venger le nom des Malefoy, laisse-moi le faire pour toi… » ajouta le mari de Bellatrix avec un sourire aussi condescendant qu'avide, tout en jetant une attaque sur l'adolescent blond.

Mais il ne put réprimer une grimace quand il se reçut dans l'estomac son propre sort, renvoyé par un Draco furieux, qui lui hurla :

« Comment oses-tu parler d'honneur quand vous êtres venus à plus de quinze pour me tuer ? »

Exécutant une pirouette tout en lançant une série de sorts sur Tonks, Bellatrix s'écria, sa voix montant avec discordance dans les aigus :

« Sale petit ingrat ! Tu devrais justement considérer comme un honneur que notre maître ait envoyé tant de ses serviteurs pour tuer un traître comme toi ! » Elle s'arrêta brusquement, puis se tourna elle aussi vers Lucius et Narcissa, se souciant peu des sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts. Pointant sa baguette vers sa sœur, la sorcière brune lança : « Cissa ! C'est à toi que revient l'insigne honneur d'achever ton fils ! Rookwood a raison : il est temps pour toi de faire tomber sur ce misérable avorton toute la colère d'une mère et d'une Black ! »

En entendant ces mots, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'enfin jeter un œil à ses parents, lui qui depuis le début du combat évitait à tout prix de les croiser, même s'il savait qu'en cas de nécessité, il n'hésiterait pas à lever sa baguette sur eux. Il vit que sa mère avait été secouée par les mots de Bellatrix, mais semblait aussi plus décidée. Elle porta son regard vers son fils, mais se détourna presque aussitôt, murmurant quelque chose à son époux. De là où il était, et dans le vacarme des coups, sorts et cris qui emplissaient l'air, l'adolescent ne put entendre ce que se disaient ses parents, mais finalement après quelques minutes, sous les cris de joie de Bellatrix, qui attendait manifestement elle aussi de voir qu'elle serait leur décision, ce fut Lucius qui s'avança d'un pas.

Comme si tous attendaient ce geste, le silence retomba brusquement, comme une tempête qui s'apaise en une seconde, les Mangemorts rabaissant leurs baguettes, et seul le dernier sort lancé par Tonks crépitant encore dans l'air… La jeune femme, instinctivement, vint se placer devant son cousin ; mais Draco lui mit une main sur l'épaule, la repoussa doucement et avança de quelques vers son père, le visage dur, fermé.

Plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Alors, père… Qu'allez-vous faire ? Allez-vous vraiment avoir le cran ou la folie de lever la main sur votre héritier ? » Il y avait autant d'ironie que de dédain dans la voix du blond, qui ne se considérait plus depuis un moment comme le fils de ses parents. Il avait été à la fois trop déçu par eux que conscient que ses propres choix ne pouvaient leur convenir, qu'à partir du moment où il avait levé sa baguette sur l'oncle de Harry, il avait cessé d'être un Malefoy, un espion, y compris même un élève de Poudlard.

Il savait aujourd'hui que pour beaucoup de gens il n'était plus rien. Mais il avait au moins une certitude au cœur : même loin de lui, même au seuil de sa mort probable, il entendait Harry l'appeler par son prénom. Il entendait la seule personne qui comptait pour lui lui rappeler qui il était à présent…

Draco. Seulement et plus que simplement Draco.

Posant un regard aussi froid et dénué d'affection que lui sur son fils, Lucius Malefoy leva lentement sa baguette, et haussant un peu la voix pour couvrir les vingt mètres qui les séparaient, dit :

« Bien sûr que je vais en avoir le cran. C'est même en effet un honneur que nous fait notre Maître, et, si tu l'as déçu, nous n'en ferons pas autant, Narcissa et moi… » Il secoua la tête, comme s'il était navré d'en être arrivé là, mais également préparé à en finir, et conclut, sans autre cérémonie : « Adieu, Draco. Dès lors, tu n'es plus notre fils. »

Draco eut juste le temps de voir sa mère fermer les yeux que la voix de son père tonna dans l'air, implacable :

« Avada kedavra ! »

Le sort fusa, se dirigeant en une seconde vers le jeune homme ; et le cri de victoire que poussèrent Bellatrix et d'autres Mangemorts à cet instant fut soudainement couvert par deux autres voix, venues des ténèbres environnantes :

« NOOOON ! »

Cri de désespoir poussé à l'unisson, comme un ultime et absurde requiem…

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter de battre._

_Réellement._

_Je vais mourir._

_Je veux mourir._

_Plus rien ne compte._

_Tu viens de mourir._

Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, Hermione sut sa dernière heure arrivée en apercevant le bout de la baguette de Voldemort s'illuminer de vert ; quand un grand rugissement retentit sur leur gauche, suivi d'un corps qui vint heurter de plein fouet le mage noir, l'éjectant à plusieurs mètres de là.

Bien sûr, le choc ne suffit pas à faire chuter jusqu'au sol Voldemort, qui se ressaisit rapidement, mais cette intervention inespérée avait sauvé la vie de Hermione. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers son sauveur, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en découvrant celui vers qui ses dernières pensées s'étaient tournées.

Se rétablissant sur son propre balai après le coup de pied aérien magistral qu'il venait de lancer dans le visage de leur ennemi, Ron, fulminant, éructa :

« Voldemort, tu as fait ta plus grande erreur en t'en prenant à elle ! Prépare-toi à souffrir ! »

« Ron… » lança Hermione, partagée entre joie et incrédulité.

A l'appel de son nom, le jeune homme vola rapidement jusqu'à sa camarade, et lui lança un regard encourageant.

« Tu n'es plus seule Mione. Je suis là. » Il lui tendit la main, et elle l'empoigna avec une affection presque désespérée, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, et positionna doucement le balai de Harry aux côtés de celui de son ami et compagnon d'armes.

Les deux adolescents lui faisant front ne parurent guère impressionner Voldemort, qui, après s'être lentement essuyé le visage, d'où un mince filet de sang avait coulé, éclata d'un rire sonore, et railla ses adversaires :

« Parce que vous pensez réellement faire le poids face à moi ? Votre souci l'un de l'autre est très touchant, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que vous allez tout autant mourir… »

« Peu importe ! » lança Ron, sûr de lui, raffermissant sa poigne sur la main de Hermione, qui s'étonna de ne pas sentir le jeune homme trembler. « Nous nous sommes préparés pour ce moment. S'il le faut, nous mourrons, mais pas sans combattre. »

Hermione ferma les yeux une seconde et laissa échapper un sourire, que remarqua leur ennemi.

« Que nous vaut ce sourire, sang-de-bourbe ? L'idée de ta mort prochaine te réjouirait-elle ? Ou bien la folie t'a enfin atteinte… » rit-il, assez déconcerté toutefois de l'assurance des deux jeunes gens, qui se savaient pourtant condamnés.

La brune ne répondit pas à son interlocuteur, et se tournant vers son ami, elle lui sourit avec confiance.

Elle ne lui dit pas les mots qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais leurs mains jointes et le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent alors parlèrent pour eux.

Ils se connaissaient tant maintenant que les mots n'étaient plus utiles. Et de leur amour commun pour Harry était née depuis longtemps l'assurance que mourir pour lui serait une belle mort.

Aussi, aucun mot, aucun regret à présent qu'ils étaient tous deux réunis pour cet ultime moment, n'avait de raison d'être. Tout était dit, peut-être déjà tout écrit, mais qu'importe…

Ils étaient ensemble. Prêts.

D'un commun accord, ils se retournèrent alors vers Voldemort, et levèrent leur baguette devant eux ; et à ce geste, le mage noir partit d'un grand éclat de rire dément, s'exclamant :

« Ah, parce que vous comptez _réellement_ vous battre contre moi ? Et que comptez vous faire à deux ? »

Mais ce ne fut ni Ron ni Hermione qui répondit à Voldemort. Une voix, plus juvénile mais pas moins déterminée, semblant sortir de nulle part, retentit dans la nuit :

« A deux, peut-être pas grand-chose… Mais à plus de trente, sans doute pas mal de dégâts… »

D'un même mouvement surpris, Voldemort et les deux amis de Harry se tournèrent dans la direction d'où était venue la voix, et constatèrent que non seulement Ginny les avait rejoint à balai, et était prête, baguette à la main, à se battre sans relâche… mais également plusieurs dizaines de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'Aurors. Seconde après seconde, les trois adversaires furent encerclés de sorciers juchés sur leurs balais, baguettes luisant déjà doucement dans le noir, prêt à troubler cette paisible nuit d'hiver d'un autre combat sans précédent.


	48. Why are you crying ?

Bonjour,

Bon, je pense que nous sommes tous à peu près rassurés pour le sort de Hermione (quoique rien ne soit encore joué… mais au moins elle n'est plus seule) ; reste maintenant celui de Draco.

Et comme j'ai dans l'idée que vous avez davantage envie de lire la suite de l'histoire que mes blablas, je me tais donc ici… et vous laisse lire !

Une petite dédicace tout de même ici à ma chère Ssounette, qui n'a pas voulu que je réponde à son mail, mais à qui je voulais quand même dire : je te comprends ! Quand tu liras ceci, tout aura été publié, et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même ces deniers chapitres, mais si ce n'est pas sans un pincement au cœur…

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K +

Place au chapitre…

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 48 : Why are you crying ?

…

_Non, définitivement, je n'entends plus rien._

_Un grand vide m'a envahi._

…

Quand Fumseck revint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Mais le directeur n'était pas couché, pas plus que son amie Minerva, revenue attendre des nouvelles du front une fois ses cours dispensés. Tous deux patientaient en silence, Albus rangeant quelques-uns des nombreux objets qui encombraient son antre, tandis que son amie fixait d'un œil absent sa tasse de thé qui refroidissait devant elle sans qu'elle en ait bu une goutte.

Dès que le bruissement d'ailes du phénix se fit entendre, la directrice de Gryffondor sauta sur ses pieds, d'un geste nerveux. Elle n'osa toutefois pas venir troubler l'étrange entretien silencieux qui s'opéra entre le vieux sorcier et son oiseau. Après un temps qui parut interminable à la femme, Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête, et flatta l'encolure de la créature avant de revenir vers son bureau.

« Alors ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander McGonagall, ne pouvant patienter davantage. Tout son corps était tendu d'inquiétude dans l'expectative de cette réponse aussi redoutée qu'attendue.

Le sorcier poussa un petit soupir, et s'autorisa un sourire, un peu fatigué, mais confiant, qui eut le mérite de rassurer immédiatement son interlocutrice :

« Comme nous nous en doutions, Miss Weasley a prévenu les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il était donc en effet judicieux d'envoyer Fumseck au Ministère… Même si je ne vous cache pas qu'il a provoqué son petit effet de surprise là-bas ! » rit doucement l'homme, mais McGonagall balaya de la main ce moment qu'elle jugeait impropre aux blagues.

« Ont-ils compris ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda-t-elle avec plus de brusquerie qu'elle n'aurait voulue.

Albus leva une main apaisante vers elle :

« Ne vous en faites pas, Minerva. Fumseck a été trouver Kingsley, qui n'était fort heureusement pas avec l'Ordre à ce moment-là. Ce brave homme a tout de suite saisi la situation, et s'est occupé avec toute l'efficacité que nous lui connaissons, de réunir le plus d'Aurors possible… Je pense qu'ils ont rattrapé en route les membres de l'Ordre sans trop de mal. »

Dans un grand élan d'abandon, Minerva se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil avec un soupir de soulagement. Toutefois, son front se barra d'une nouvelle ride soucieuse quand elle demanda, se redressant :

« Et avons-nous des nouvelles de Severus ? »

Albus jeta un petit coup d'œil à Fumseck, qui se lissait à présent les plumes, posté sur son perchoir, puis dit :

« Notre ami ailé ne l'a pas vu avec la cavalerie… Mais je devine toutefois sans mal qu'il ne doit pourtant pas être loin des autres. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être si sûr de cela, Albus ? Nous sommes sans nouvelle de lui depuis le début de la journée… Je ne veux pas mettre votre confiance en doute, mais ne se pourrait-il pas qu'il soit retourné… » Elle n'osa achever sa phrase.

Mais c'est avec un grand sourire que le vieux sorcier lui répondit, les yeux pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune :

« J'en suis sûr, Minerva, parce qu'aussi austère et solitaire que puisse paraître notre ami Severus, il n'en a pas moins des personnes à qui il tient. Des personnes qui sont sûrement en danger aujourd'hui, et qu'il se doit de protéger. »

« Parce que vous le lui avez demandé ? »

« Non. » affirma Dumbledore. « Parce que son cœur le lui a dicté. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Comment puis-je encore tenir sur mes jambes alors que je ne sens plus mon cœur battre, alors que tout mon sang semble avoir déserté mon corps ?_

_Comment puis-je encore voir ce qui m'entoure quand c'est un tel blackout dans mon esprit ?_

_Comment puis-je avoir encore si mal au cœur alors que je suis mort ?_

Quand Harry avait atterri après avoir transplané dans les ruines au sein desquelles il avait vu par l'esprit Draco pour la dernière fois, il comprit qu'il était au bon endroit, mais que le champ de bataille s'était déplacé un peu plus loin. Les gravas et débris qui l'entouraient semblaient pour certains bien récents et encore fumants de la fureur qui les avait ravagés, et les éclats de voix et de sorts qu'il entendait au-delà de ces murs en ruine étaient tout proches.

Il parcourut le plus rapidement possible la dizaine de mètres qui menait hors du village, et arriva à l'orée d'une clairière, théâtre d'un étrange feu d'artifices : un peu plus loin plusieurs sorciers s'affrontaient dans une tempête de sorts avec la rage du désespoir, avec une haine palpable partout alentours… Harry fut un instant stupéfait de la violence du combat. Il savait les Mangemorts acharnés et hargneux… mais il découvrait ce soir combien deux personnes, pourtant données perdantes dans un tel combat, pouvaient mettre d'énergie et de fougue pour défendre leur peau.

Se ressaisissant, il se mit à courir ventre à terre, s'inquiétant soudain de voir les combats cesser. En voyant un sorcier qui ressemblait fortement à Lucius Malefoy s'avancer vers les deux combattants esseulés, le brun eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il accéléra, mais, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre des autres, le temps sembla se figer, et le décor se distordre presque avec grotesque…

Les sons ne parvinrent plus aux oreilles du Survivant, qui sentit son cœur rater un battement quand le filet de lumière verte fusa de la baguette de Malefoy en direction de Draco.

Tout se mit à tourner autour de Harry, qui se sentit perdre pied… ou plutôt s'immobiliser dans le sol, la main tendue en avant dans un geste vain et ridicule… si inutile…

Tout comme le hurlement qui s'échappa de sa gorge, seule preuve que lui vivait encore alors qu'il voyait sous ses yeux la mort venir frapper son âme sœur… Sa partie d'âme qui le quittait…

« NOOOON ! »

Etrange comme son propre cri résonna en écho à ses oreilles.

Etrange comme le corps de Draco, vu de dos, s'arcbouta et se cambra bizarrement.

Etrange comme les visages de tous s'étaient figés en masque de stupeur.

Etrange qu'il tienne debout alors qu'il aurait juré sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

Et puis, comme un coup de canon qui vient déchirer le silence, toutes les perceptions vinrent agresser d'un seul coup le jeune homme brun : tombant à genoux, Harry sentit l'arête des cailloux du sol lui érafler la peau, la poussière lui rentrer dans la gorge, l'air frais lui cingler les joues…

Et tous se remirent en branle, comme sortant brusquement d'une transe collective : Lucius retint un cri choqué, tandis que Bellatrix poussait un hurlement de rage et d'incompréhension, provoquant des sursauts chez ses collègues encore sous le choc. Tonks tituba en arrière de quelques pas, portant une main à sa bouche grande ouverte, elle aussi muette de surprise.

Le Survivant avait enregistré toutes ces informations en l'espace d'une seconde, et reporta enfin son regard sur le dos toujours voûté de l'homme qu'il aimait…

Draco recula d'un pas ou deux, chancela, et s'écroula finalement, mais pas comme s'il était blessé. Plutôt abruti par un choc trop grand.

Harry, que personne n'avait encore remarqué tant tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'adolescent blond, se redressa d'un geste malhabile, et découvrit alors ce qui avait provoqué la chute de Draco : celui-ci n'avait pas reçu de plein fouet le sort de son père, mais tenait dans ses bras Pansy Parkinson qui, elle, semblait vraiment mal en point.

« Mais… » ne put que balbutier, hébété, le brun, qui ne semblait pas plus lucide que les autres.

Les yeux écarquillés d'une surprise sans nom, Draco tenait son ancienne camarade dans ses bras sans comprendre ce qui se passait… Il se revoyait, la seconde d'avant, condamné par le sort que son père venait de jeter, et puis… Et puis, alors qu'il se croyait mort, ce cri, ce hurlement, et ce choc, d'un corps qui encaisse pour lui, s'effondre, l'entraîne dans sa chute…

Pansy Parkinson, dont il avait presque oublié l'existence, gisait dans ses bras, à l'aube d'une mort qu'elle lui avait ravie.

« Pansy… » put-il enfin murmurer, presque avec tendresse, toujours avec incompréhension.

Grimaçant, toussant et crachant une gerbe de sang, la jeune fille tressauta dans ses bras puis ouvrit les yeux. En voyant le visage de Draco penché sur elle, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, amenant la même réaction chez l'adolescent sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Pansy tendit une main tremblante vers la joue du blond, qui la lui prit et la plaqua doucement contre lui.

« Dra… Draco… pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, avec une affection quasi maternelle. Un brin moqueuse. Tellement généreuse en cette unique seconde, elle qui durant toute sa vie n'avait éprouvé de compassion pour quiconque, pas même pour elle.

Retenant un hoquet de sanglot, Draco secoua la tête, et murmura d'une voix étranglée, la vue embuée de larmes :

« Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas. C'est juste que… Pourquoi Pansy ? » Il ferma les yeux et appuya plus fortement contre sa joue la main déjà glacée de l'adolescente : « Je t'ai rejetée, je t'ai… Pourquoi ? »

Retenant une autre grimace de douleur, Parkinson ravala sa salive, et souffla, partagée entre joie et douleur :

« Parce que même si on s'est joué de mes sentiments pour toi… même si on les a utilisés pour m'amener à faire des choses, qui seraient restées sans retour… et même si toi-même te moquais de mes sentiments… ils étaient sincères. » Comme Draco ouvrait de grands yeux, déchiré entre honte et incompréhension, elle ajouta, secouant la tête : « Je ne te reproche rien, Draco… Moi-même, je t'ai tant haï. On n'est pas programmé pour aimer, nous autres. Mais lui… » Elle cracha de nouveau un épais filet de sang, et se mit à trembler convulsivement, balayée d'une vague de douleur.

Semblant être la seule à pouvoir sortir de sa torpeur, Bellatrix Lestrange poussa un nouveau cri de rage, et s'emporta :

« Cette idiote n'est décidément bonne à rien ! Pas étonnant que le Maître n'ait pas voulu d'elle dans nos rangs… Qu'elle débarrasse enfin le plancher… » Prenant tout le monde de court, elle leva le bras pour jeter un sort en direction de Pansy, mais Tonks, la seule à veiller un peu à ce qui se passait -ou mue par un instinct né de l'habitude-, repoussa le sort d'un « Expelliarmus » puissant et assuré.

Bellatrix poussa un petit cri de douleur et se tint le poignet touché par l'attaque aussi prompte qu'efficace de sa cousine renégate. La sorcière brune jeta un regard dur à l'autre, mais n'osa cependant rien ajouter, car elle venait enfin d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil le Survivant, qui était lui aussi sur ses gardes. Faisant un signe discret de la tête à ses comparses, Bellatrix leur désigna Potter qui, posté un mètre derrière Draco, venait de faire apparaître dans chaque main une boule d'énergie, manifestement prêt à les lancer sur ses ennemis si ceux-ci tentaient le moindre geste pour déranger Draco et Pansy.

Cette dernière, qui avait cessé de trembler mais semblait plus pâle que jamais, attira doucement le visage de l'adolescent blond vers elle et murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par l'effort :

« Draco… Je ne peux plus te haïr de ne pas m'avoir retourné mes sentiments. C'était ton droit. Et lui… lui, Potter, je l'ai assez haï pour réaliser aujourd'hui que je n'ai finalement été que le jouet de Voldemort. Il a refusé de m'enrôler pour me rendre folle de douleur, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Il espérait sans doute que je tue Potter, mais… même à ça, j'ai échoué, je ne suis bonne à rien… »

« Ne dis pas ça, Pansy… »

« Si, si. Mais heureusement, finalement. Parce que si je l'avais tué, lui qui a ravi ton cœur, tu m'aurais réellement haïe. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, ce que je lis dans tes yeux, c'est… » Elle ferma les paupières un instant, et Draco sentit alors la main de sa camarade glisser doucement de sa joue pour s'échouer au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il la secoua doucement, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Personne n'avait entendu le dernier échange entre les deux jeunes gens, mais l'affaissement du corps de Parkinson dans les bras de son camarade n'échappa pas à Bellatrix, qui eut un geste d'enthousiasme et d'impatience mal dissimulé. Fulminant de constater cela, Harry leva une de ses mains, y faisant crépiter l'attaque qu'il préparait. La sœur de Narcissa recula alors d'un pas, serrant les poings de rage, mais n'osant pas aller plus loin.

Se penchant encore davantage sur la jeune fille, Draco balbutia, la gorge serrée de sanglots mal contenus :

« Ce que tu as lu dans mes yeux, Pansy, ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour, mais ce n'était plus de l'indifférence… Je te le jure… »

Il sentit le cœur de la brune s'arrêter alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, et pensa qu'il avait imaginé ce dernier mot qu'elle parut exhaler dans un souffle…

_Merci_.

Pourtant, ce sourire, noyé sous ses larmes déjà séchées et ce sang versé injustement, il ne l'avait pas inventé, n'est-ce pas ?

Comprenant comme son épouse que Parkinson avait enfin succombé au sort de Lucius Malefoy, Rodolphus Lestrange poussa un grand cri victorieux, et tous semblèrent sortir de leur immobilité. Les Mangemorts resserrèrent leur prise autour de leurs baguettes, et Tonks se rapprocha de Draco, par sécurité.

« Achève ton travail, Lucius ! » s'écria McNair, secouant son acolyte, qui était, tout comme sa femme Narcissa, resté sous le choc de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

« Ha hahahaha ! » s'exclama Bellatrix, partant d'un rire fou, les yeux brillants comme ceux d'une enfant qui découvre au pied du sapin le cadeau dont elle rêvait tant. « Oui, et pendant que vous vous occupez de votre infâme rejeton, nous avons, nous, un meilleur met à nous mettre sous la dent… N'est-ce pas, petit Potter ? » fit-elle d'un ton doucereux, tout en passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres charnues et en jouant avec sa baguette, qui brillait déjà, comme impatiente.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry écarta un peu les jambes, se positionnant prêt au combat. Il leva une des boules de feu qui irradiait dans sa main, et ajouta, aussi hargneux que son interlocutrice savait l'être :

« Viens quand tu veux, Lestrange. Je t'attends. »

Draco sursauta en entendant la voix du brun, et se retourna, surpris :

« Harry ? »

Et alors qu'un des Mangemorts lançait une attaque sur Tonks, rouvrant les hostilités, une ombre se faufila depuis les ruines des bâtiments jusqu'au couple Malefoy.

« Narcissa, Lucius… Pssttt… »

Surprise, la mère de Draco se retourna et retint un cri :

« Severus ! Te voilà enfin ! Par Salazar, où étais-tu ? »

Sentant la voix de son épouse qui partait dans une panique hystérique, Lucius se retourna lui aussi, et apercevant son ami, les fit tous trois reculer de quelques pas, laissant les autres échanger d'autres sorts avec Potter et Tonks.

« Rogue ! C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? » s'écria Lucius, d'un ton empli de rage et d'incompréhension. « Tu étais censé repousser mon sort ! J'ai failli tuer mon fils ! Tu réalises un peu ? »

« Bien sûr que je réalise. Calme-toi, maintenant… » ordonna d'un ton sec et dur Rogue, qui avait réussi à garder son sang-froid, contrairement aux deux sorciers qui se tenaient devant lui.

L'empoignant par les épaules, Narcissa, le visage tordu par la peur et la colère, s'exclama :

« Comment veux-tu qu'on se calme ? On a fait appel à toi pour que tu le protèges, et tu n'arrives que maintenant… Si cette petite n'était pas intervenue, nous… » Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de repousser l'image insoutenable qui s'imposait à son esprit en cet instant.

Severus lui lança un bref regard de compassion, et ajouta en chuchotant :

« Justement, tout se serait passé comme prévu si Parkinson n'était pas intervenue ! Je ne pensais pas la trouver là, par Salazar ! Elle m'a prise de court… »

Lucius, se calmant alors, hocha la tête, et glissa :

« Pourquoi t'être montré alors ? Ils vont sans doute me redemander de tuer Draco, s'ils ne le font pas eux-mêmes dans le feu de l'action… » Il jeta un bref regard à ses comparses qui résistaient avec force aux assauts du Survivant qui se jetait à corps perdu dans la bataille, protégeant Draco comme il le pouvait, et de Tonks, dont l'enthousiasme semblait regonflé par la présence de Harry.

« Justement ! Je suis venu vous dire que les Aurors ne devraient pas tarder… »

« QUOI ! » s'exclama, horrifiée, Narcissa. Elle jeta un regard désemparé à son époux : « Qu'allons-nous faire ? Je… »

« Severus, tu étais là ? » s'exclama la voix hystérique de Bellatrix à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les trois se retournèrent vers elle, et Rogue n'eut d'autre choix, devant le regard suspicieux que l'épouse de Lestrange afficha alors, que de lui crier, assez fort pour couvrir le vacarme de la bataille :

« Oui ! Je suis venu vous avertir qu'il ne fallait pas traîner ! Les Aurors sont en route… »

« Putain ! » jura la sorcière brune, tout en esquivant un sort de l'Elu.

Tombant plus à propos que Rogue lui-même ne l'avait prévu, un grand tumulte se fit alors entendre depuis le ciel, d'où une trentaine de sorciers à balai arrivaient, hurlant déjà des imprécations aux Mangemorts.

« Voilà du renfort ! » s'écria Tonks, qui, sérieusement blessée, craignait de ne pas tenir très longtemps, malgré le renfort inespéré que Harry leur avait apporté.

En apercevant les employés du Ministère fendre la nuit pour se diriger vers le champ de bataille, Draco, qui tenait toujours sur ses genoux Pansy, ne put réprimer un frisson. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Harry, mais celui-ci, trop occupé à repousser les deux frères Lestrange, qui semblaient tout particulièrement vouloir se débarrasser de Draco, ne pouvait lui être d'aucun secours à ce moment-là.

« Tenez bon, nous sommes là ! » hurla Maugrey FolOeil de sa voix de stentor, tout en repoussant les assaillants de Tonks -Yaxley et un de ses amis- d'un « Expelliarmus » puissant.

Profitant de la confusion et de la débâcle que provoqua l'arrivée des renforts parmi leurs comparses, Narcissa prit la main de son mari et l'entraîna à sa suite en courant, fendant la foule comme ils le pouvaient. Elle stoppa à une dizaine de mètres de leur fils, qui jetait des coups d'œil affolés tout autour de lui, enserrant dans ses bras, en un geste protecteur désormais inutile, son ancienne camarade, et glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de son époux. Celui-ci acquiesça immédiatement, et brandit sa baguette en même temps que sa femme, tout en se mettant dos à dos avec elle.

« Vas-y, je surveille tes arrières ! » lança vivement Lucius.

Narcissa pointa alors sa baguette vers Draco et Pansy et leur lança un sort, qui passa inaperçu parmi les autres qui fusaient de toutes parts. Seul Harry, qui tentait de garder un œil sur Draco depuis le début, s'en rendit compte, mais trop tard. Il poussa un hurlement, et se retourna pour se précipiter vers le blond. Mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme ne semblait pas blessé ni même secoué. Il regardait toujours autour de lui d'un air hagard et perdu.

Il avait peut-être juste le regard un peu vitreux, mais en dehors de ça…

Le brun s'approcha toutefois vivement de lui, et avant même que Draco ne se soit rendu compte de sa présence, Harry reçut cette pensée aussi impérieuse que pressante d'un esprit qu'il reconnut sans mal comme étant celui de Rogue :

_Assomme-le ! Tout de suite !_

_Quoi ? Mais non, je ne veux pas…_

_Ne discute pas ! Fais-le ! Tu le sauveras…_

Etonnamment, Harry sentit que l'homme était sincère, et ne lui tendait aucun piège. Dans le feu de l'action, il choisit de ne pas réfléchir davantage, et n'écoutant que ce grain de folie qui caractérisait un peu tous les Gryffondors, il se jeta auprès de Draco et lui donna un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. Le blond tomba inconscient, s'affaissant sur le corps de sa camarade.


	49. How can we trust justice, in that case ?

Bonjour à tous,

Voici déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre… Ces derniers chapitres ont filé si vite, ça me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que dans quelques jours, je vous livrerai la fin de cette fic. J'ai tellement aimé l'écrire et la partager avec vous que je ne me résous pas à imaginer que ça puisse se terminer…

Et pourtant, toute chose a une fin…

Je vous publie donc ici l'avant-dernier chapitre, qui clôt la bataille. J'espère de tout cœur que cela vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à vous : )

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 49 : How can we trust justice, in that case ?

_Je me perds moi-même dans ce chaos. Celui qui envahissait mon esprit avait l'avantage d'être familier, reposant, presque étouffant tant il m'emprisonnait._

_Mais ici… Ici on pourrait se perdre, ne plus savoir où aller. Ici on perd vite la notion du temps, et de l'espace._

_Je me perds, je ne sais qu'à peine sur quelle rive je suis censé avancer. _

_Vais-je bientôt sortir de ce chaos ? Voir enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel ?_

Sans avoir le temps de penser plus avant, le Survivant entendit, Merlin sait comment vu le brouhaha indescriptible qui régnait entre tous les combattants, les voix de ses deux meilleurs amis :

« Harry ! Harry ! Nous sommes là, tout va bien ? »

« Vieux, c'est nous… » fit Ron, tout en venant donner une tape encourageante dans le dos du brun.

Hermione lança un nouveau sort, repoussant un Mangemort qui se précipitait vers leur petit groupe, et demanda à nouveau vivement, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude :

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui… Oui ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir vivante, Mione… Oh mon dieu ! J'ai bien cru que… »

« Pas le temps pour ça ! » s'écria-t-elle, tout en esquissant un petit sourire pour rassurer le brun qui avait laissé éclater sa joie incrédule de la revoir à ses côtés, blessée mais vivante.

« Et Voldemort ? » reprit Harry, ne pouvant cacher ni son impatience ni son anxiété.

Hermione haussa les épaules : « A nous tous, on l'a sérieusement blessé, mais… il a réussi à s'enfuir. » Les trois amis gardèrent le silence quelques secondes, le cœur partagé entre la déception de n'avoir pu faire plus, et le soulagement que tous s'en soient pour le moment tirés vivants. Mais la brune ne s'attarda pas à ses réflexions, reprenant finalement en jetant un œil vers le sol : « Dis-nous plutôt, que s'est-il passé… »

« …pour Malefoy ? » compléta Ron, tout en désignant l'adolescent inanimé, près duquel Harry était accroupi.

« Je… Je n'ai pas tout saisi. » balbutia le brun, encore un peu perdu. « Sa mère lui a jeté un sort, mais… il va bien. Enfin, je crois. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda le roux, perplexe, en jetant un regard torve au blond, et découvrant avec stupeur au passage que sous le corps du Serpentard se trouvait Pansy.

« C'est moi qui l'ai assommé… » précisa alors Harry. « A la demande de Rogue. Mais je ne sais pas ce que… »

Hermione hocha la tête, et, semblant bien être la seule à avoir saisi ce qui s'était passé, se releva et interpella un des sorciers qui passait non loin d'eux :

« Oh, Kingsley ! Venez voir, nous avons retrouvé le prisonnier Draco Malefoy ! »

« Quoi ! Hermione, tu es folle ! » s'écria Harry tout en se redressant d'un bond et en tirant sa camarade à lui. Il lui chuchota précipitamment, tandis que l'Auror se dirigeait déjà vers eux d'un pas vif, escorté d'un de ses collègues. « C'était bien la peine de chercher à le protéger pour le livrer maintenant au Ministère… Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tais-toi, et fais-moi un peu confiance ! » lui lança-t-elle entre ses dents à voix basse, avant de reprendre plus fort aux deux Aurors qui étaient arrivés : « Nous l'avons trouvé là, un peu à l'écart… On l'a assommé dans le feu de l'action, mais il ne semblait pas dangereux… Bizarrement, il avait une attitude… je ne sais pas… Comme quand il a été arrêté, chez les moldus de Harry… »

« Oui, un peu perdu… » ajouta Ron, commençant lui aussi à saisir peu à peu ce qui se passait, et conscient qu'ils jouaient là leur plus grande carte. « Et il la tenait, elle, dans ses bras… » fit-il en désignant Pansy, que tous les autres remarquèrent alors.

« Elle est morte, je crois… » balbutia Harry, toujours un peu désorienté. « C'est… Malefoy. Je veux dire… Lucius Malefoy qui l'a tuée. J'ai vu le faisceau vert la toucher. Je… » Il secoua la tête, et les deux sorciers plus âgés prirent son air perdu pour une manifestation du choc reçu suite à ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu, et Kingsley repartit à grands pas vers le champ de bataille, dont le tumulte commençait à diminuer un peu, penchant enfin en faveur de l'un des deux camps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_D'où vient ce silence ? C'est étrange… Il est apaisant. Reposant._

_Comme le calme qui vient après ces tempêtes qui ont tout dévasté sur leur passage._

_Comme la douceur du coma qui vous happe après une trop grande douleur._

_Comme la douce agonie du corps coulant, mètre après mètre, sous ces eaux profondes. Ces eaux sous lesquelles tout n'est que silence, vide, néant…_

_D'où vient ce silence ? _

_De mon cœur, qui est enfin en paix ?_

« Où sont leurs baguettes ? Celle de la femme, d'abord… » demanda d'une voix forte et autoritaire Kingsley, qui se tenait droit, de sa haute et imposante stature, devant le couple Malefoy, agenouillés, têtes baissées, les mains liées dans le dos.

Un des Aurors fit un pas en avant et posa au sol, entre les prisonniers et Shacklebolt, les deux baguettes demandées. Les parents de Draco y jetèrent un œil, puis se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, avant de fixer à nouveau le sol, sans dire un mot.

Kingsley pointa sa propre baguette vers celle de Narcissa, et prononça un « Prior incantato » d'un ton grave.

Massés à quelques mètres de la scène, Harry, Ron et Hermione suivaient avec avidité et une pointe d'angoisse ce qui se passait. Ils étaient de temps à autres bousculés au passage par certains de leurs alliés qui emmenaient des Mangemorts enfin maîtrisés, menottés. D'autres sorciers soignaient dans des coins leurs amis, et certains enfin faisaient léviter les cadavres des deux camps pour les mener à leur dernière demeure. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention aux trois adolescents, pas même Draco qui, muet d'incompréhension, se tenait lui aussi à quelques mètres de Kingsley, observant en compagnie de Rogue qui l'avait ranimé, le jugement que l'on donnait à ses parents.

Une lueur bleutée flotta longuement au-dessus de baguette de Narcissa Malefoy avant que Kingsley ne mette fin au sort, et ne hoche la tête en assentiment à un de ses collègues qui lui avait posé une question. Sans prévenir, il se tourna vers Draco, qui se raidit instantanément, et s'attira un regard curieux des trois Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas vu qu'il était réveillé ; et l'Auror lança sur lui un puissant : « Finite incantatem ! » qui fit se tourner quelques têtes curieuses parmi les gens qui allaient et venaient autour d'eux.

Harry poussa un cri de surprise, tout comme le blond quand il reçut ce sort, et il se tourna vers le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix :

« Shacklebolt ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

L'homme tourna un regard surpris vers son jeune spectateur, puis haussa les épaules, comme en un geste indéfini d'excuse :

« Cela signifie que tes amis et toi avez peut-être bien eu raison de croire en Draco Malefoy… même si je ne sais pas encore bien comment vous avez pu sentir qu'il n'était pas le Mangemort que nous croyions. Il était sous Imperium. » acheva-t-il, d'un ton un peu bourru, comme s'il semblait gêné que lui-même et le Ministère aient pu passer à côté de cela, mais manifestement pas prêt non plus pour faire son mea culpa maintenant.

Mais peu importait pour Harry, en cet instant.

Il voyait enfin la lumière, au bout du tunnel.

La lumière qui annonçait, sans qu'on s'y attende vraiment, le retour du jour.

La nuit était finie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je respire._

_Encore un peu mal, avec encore un peu de difficultés, mais je respire._

Levant le nez de son épais ouvrage, Hermione lança d'un ton agacé à son camarade qui ne cessait ses allers-venues depuis maintenant vingt minutes :

« Par pitié, Harry, arrête ! Je n'en peux plus de te voir passer et repasser devant moi comme ça… Trouve-toi quelque chose à faire, occupe-toi, fais ce que tu veux… Mais par pitié, arrête de faire les cent pas ! »

« Ce serait judicieux, en effet… » ajouta Ginny, qui passait à ce moment-là, les bras chargés de guirlandes destinées à décorer les couloirs de Poudlard. « Tu vas finir par trouer ce pauvre tapis déjà bien usé. » Elle rit, et sortit de leur salle commune sans attendre de réponse, d'un pas toujours dynamique malgré le léger boitement que lui avait occasionné la dernière bataille.

Poussant un grand soupir, le brun consentit à cesser de tourner comme un lion en cage, et s'affala dans le canapé faisant face au fauteuil de son amie.

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Hermione. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre… »

Réprimant un petit sourire derrière son livre, la brune répliqua d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de garder dur :

« Oh, tu te doutes bien de comment tout cela finira ! Dis plutôt que comme d'habitude, l'inaction te rend fou… »

Sortant de sa poche le vif d'or qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques jours, Harry joua avec un instant d'un geste machinal, le passant d'une main à l'autre en le faisant rouler. Puis il tourna la tête vers le grand feu qui crépitait dans leur cheminée, et répondit d'une voix un peu lointaine :

« Non, figure-toi que je ne suis pas si sûr du dénouement de cette histoire. Ca pourrait ne pas passer. C'est tellement cousu de fil blanc… » Face au silence de Hermione, l'adolescent releva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard interrogatif, un peu perplexe. Il ajouta alors, croisant les bras sur son ventre : « Ben oui. Les gens du Ministère ne sont pas des crétins quand même… »

« Il y a les preuves, Harry. Même s'ils n'y croient pas une seule seconde, ils ne peuvent rien contre ça. » Elle baissa la voix, et se pencha vers lui, afin que leurs camarades, qui s'occupaient plus loin à confectionner des cartes de vœux, ne les entendent pas : « Il était sous Imperium. Que veux-tu trouver à redire contre ça ? »

« Peut-être le fait qu'il ne l'était pas quand il a tué Vernon ? » objecta Harry d'une voix railleuse et cassante.

« Ont-ils seulement vérifié à ce moment-là ? Tu parles ! Ils étaient si heureux d'envoyer un autre Mangemort à Azkaban qu'ils n'ont même pas pris la peine -ou le risque, d'ailleurs !- de vérifier ! »

Devant l'air peu convaincu de son camarade, Hermione finit par reposer son ouvrage sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, puis se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Posant une main sur son bras, elle demanda doucement, tentant de capter son regard fuyant :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant que ça, Harry ? Dis-moi, s'il-te-plaît… »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, et maintint son regard tourné vers un point invisible de la pièce. Comme Hermione pressa doucement de nouveau son bras, il finit par pousser un profond soupir, et, comme si ce simple souffle ouvrait les vannes de son cœur, il murmura, la voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux :

« J'ai peur, Hermione. Voilà ce qu'il y a. J'ai peur. »

« Allons, tu sais que ça va bien se passer… »

« Non ! Non, je n'en sais rien ! » s'écria-t-il, se tournant enfin vers sa camarade. Il se redressa un peu, et continua : « J'ai peur que tout foire, j'ai peur de le perdre. Cette fois pour toujours. Et j'ai peur parce que je sais que je ne m'en relèverai pas. » Coupant court aux protestations que voulait élever la brune, il ajouta, les yeux brillants de colère et de doutes : « J'ai aussi peur qu'il s'en sorte, et que je n'arrive pas à oublier, chaque fois que je le regarderai, qu'il a été mangemort… »

« Mais… »

« Mais rien, Hermione. Parce que, même s'il avait ses raisons, même s'il n'était pas de leur côté, il a quand même tué un homme. » Il ferma les yeux, tentant de réprimer ses larmes, et respira avant de fixer de nouveau son amie et de poursuivre : « Je peux comprendre pourquoi il l'a fait. Mais arriverai-je vraiment à vivre avec ça ? »

« Je crois… oui. » voulut le rassurer la jeune fille, mais elle n'osa rien ajouter, ne pouvant de toutes façons pas parler à la place de son camarade.

« Je l'espère, en tout cas. Mais j'ai peur. Peur de sa réaction à lui, aussi, après ce qu'ont fait ses parents… Ils l'ont sauvé. Mais au prix de quoi ? Il les a perdus. Il pourrait… Je ne sais pas, en fait. Je ne sais pas à quoi il peut bien penser en ce moment. Et de ça aussi, j'ai peur… merde… » Il essuya une larme qui venait de couler, malgré lui, et Hermione lui pressa alors les épaules avec tendresse, tentant de lui insuffler un peu de réconfort.

« Et si tu allais lui demander toi-même ? » proposa une voix.

Les deux Gryffondors levèrent la tête, pour découvrir Ron, tout sourire, face à eux.

« Comment ça ? » demanda la brune, fronçant déjà les sourcils pour rappeler à son camarade que pour le moment ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part attendre. « Tu sais bien que… »

« Son procès est dans 15 minutes. J'ai obtenu que tu y assistes. » fit simplement Ron, en s'adressant toujours à son camarade.

Harry réussit enfin à esquisser un sourire, et accepta la main que lui tendait son meilleur ami pour l'aider à se relever. Et il la serra, très fort.

Oui, parfois, entre amis, il y a des paroles qui se passent de mots. Quand l'essentiel est dit, pourquoi briser le silence ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Mon souffle se coupe, puis se saccade. Mon cœur s'emballe, quand il ne manque pas de flancher._

_Je devrais pourtant être apaisé, je ne devrais plus m'en faire. _

_Tout sera bientôt fini._

_L'histoire arrivera bientôt à son terme._

_Mais ça ne me réjouit pas complètement, étrangement… Parce que j'ai encore peur._

_Peur de ce qu'on écrira après le mot fin._

_Peur aussi que tout s'arrête. Et que tout retombe dans l'oubli._

_Mais je ne veux pas oublier. Même si ce qui est derrière moi n'était pas toujours lumineux, je ne veux pas oublier. Plus jamais de trou noir… Plus jamais de ces souvenirs sans eux, sans toi…_

Le premier procès de Draco Malefoy datait d'une dizaine de jours à peine, et celui-ci paraissait à bien des égards fort similaire. Le Magenmagot dans son ensemble s'était de nouveau réuni, et Dumbledore était présent en qualité de défenseur du jeune homme. Ce dernier, toujours droit et silencieux, se tenait au centre de la grande salle du Ministère, attendant sa sentence.

Ce jour-là, toutefois, contrairement à la dernière fois, le dénouement de ce procès ne le laissait pas indifférent. Draco Malefoy voulait être innocenté. Pas pour retrouver grâce aux yeux des nombreux Aurors venus assister à son jugement. Leur avis ne comptait pas pour lui, pas plus que celui des gens à l'extérieur.

Il voulait vivre libre pour la seule et unique personne qui attendait quelque chose de lui. Qui l'attendait encore pour vivre.

Seul sur un des bancs de l'auditorium, Harry Potter attendait le verdict, pâle comme la mort, mais tenant bon lui aussi sous les nombreux regards curieux que lui jetaient les membres du Ministère ou certains Aurors.

Oui, c'est pour Harry Potter que Draco Malefoy voulait sortir libre de ce procès. Libre d'être maintenant oublié de tous, sauf de cet adolescent qui l'avait attendu, avait cru en lui au-delà du possible.

Et puis, quelque part au fond de lui, même s'il tentait de refouler ces pensées étranges et tumultueuses qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à accueillir, Draco devait admettre qu'après les sacrifices de Pansy et de ses parents, qui avaient tous trois, à leurs façons, fait en sorte qu'il vive en homme libre, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

La voix du président de l'assemblée énonçait d'une voix lasse et, semblait-il, non sans un certain dégoût, le verdict de ce second procès, qui pour beaucoup encore, n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu :

« Draco Malefoy, aux vues de nouveaux faits portés à la connaissance du Magenmagot, faits attestés et certifiés par les Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dimitri Rossing, Nymphadora Tonks et Elena McMorn, votre dossier a été réexaminé. » Il marqua une pause, releva un regard sombre vers Dumbledore, qui se tenait non loin derrière Draco, et reprit la lecture de son papier : « Concernant le chef d'accusation de meurtre sur la personne du moldu Vernon Dursley, en ce 13 décembre, nous vous reconnaissons non coupable en raison de votre influence sous le sort de l'Imperium, jeté sur vous par votre mère, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. » Il toussota, puis reprit d'un ton monocorde, clairement désabusé : « Concernant les chefs d'accusation pour complicité et affiliation aux mangemorts, compte tenu des propos précédemment rapportés par Albus Dumbledore, et compte tenu du fait que votre père Lucius Malefoy a tenté de vous lancer le sort de l'Avada kedavra pour votre appartenance au camp adverse à celui de Nous-savons-qui, nous vous déclarons non coupable. »

Certains sorciers dans la salle avaient commencé à s'agiter à l'annonce de la première levée de culpabilité du jeune homme, et d'autres ne purent retenir quelques exclamations en entendant Draco Malefoy être maintenant officiellement lavé de tout soupçon concernant son affiliation aux disciples de Voldemort.

Peut-être était-ce par imprudence, peut-être était-ce par hasard. Mais sans doute était-ce aussi un peu par provocation que ce jour-là Draco portait une robe de sorcier qui ne cachait pas totalement ses avant-bras. Il exhibait, sans émotion apparente, ni manifestement sans réaliser l'effet de malaise qu'il provoquait dans l'assemblée, la Marque, sombre tatouage qui se déformait comme en une grimace grotesque sous ses cicatrices.

Tentant de ne pas porter son regard sur le bras gauche du garçon qui leur rappelait que, même s'il avait été réellement espion pour Dumbledore, Draco Malefoy avait côtoyé d'assez près l'ennemi pour se laisser apposer cette marque, le président acheva la lecture de la sentence :

« Concernant le chef d'accusation d'évasion d'Azkaban, aux vues des faits précédemment énoncés et suite au témoignage de Harry Potter et de l'Auror Nymphadora Tonks, nous déclarons la situation difficilement jugeable. Nous ne statuerons pas sur ce point, et ne vous délivrons aucune amende ou peine face à ce chef d'accusation. » L'homme poussa un grand soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez, et certains membres du Magenmagot, comprenant qu'il en arrivait à sa conclusion, se raidirent imperceptiblement, bien qu'ils en connaissent déjà l'issue : « Ainsi, nous vous reconnaissons, Draco Malefoy, innocent et blanchi de tous les chefs d'inculpation qui ont pesé sur vous jusqu'à présent. Vous êtes libre d'aller et venir à votre guise, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou dans le monde moldu. »

Il se leva ensuite sans attendre, rapidement imité par la plupart de ses collègues. Pour lui, la séance était finie, le débat clos. Ni le président ni la plupart des membres de l'assemblée -y compris beaucoup d'Aurors- ne voulaient s'attarder davantage sur cette question. La journée avait déjà été longue -les procès de Narcissa Black Malefoy et Lucius Malefoy ayant déjà été longs et difficiles, même si l'issue avait été là aussi sans surprise. Déclarés aussi coupables que leur fils venait d'être reconnu innocent.

Un sorcier -un jeune Auror- se leva toutefois pour s'écrier, alors que tous les employés du Ministère n'avaient pas encore quittés la salle :

« Justice ! Quelle justice que ce Ministère qui n'offre aucune excuse ni compensation à un adolescent qu'il avait pourtant condamné à Azkaban ? C'est une honte ! »

Harry s'était déjà levé pour rejoindre Draco, qui discutait avec Dumbledore, mais il se tourna, surpris, en entendant l'Auror, vite rejoint par un de ses collègues, plus âgé :

« Il a raison ! Des gens se battent dans l'ombre quand vous vous ne songez qu'à vous planquer, et c'est ainsi que vous les remerciez ? Comment avoir confiance dans la justice, dans ce cas ? Qui êtes-vous pour être seuls décisionnaires du sort de ceux qui n'ont pourtant pas à rougir d'au moins essayer d'agir ? »

« Silence dans la salle ! Veuillez évacuer ! La séance est finie. » ordonna un employé du Ministère, permettant ainsi aux membres du Magenmagot de quitter la salle sans avoir à répondre de ces accusations, autre forme d'un procès plus informel…

Harry, au moment où il regardait les derniers membres de la Justice sorcière partir, capta un regard empli d'excuse et d'un sentiment qui s'apparentait bien à de la honte de la part d'une femme qu'il reconnut comme étant Amélia Bones envers Albus Dumbledore. Mais loin de la blâmer, le directeur de Poudlard lui sourit gentiment en retour, la laissant s'éclipser sans la retenir davantage.

Le Survivant se contenta, lui, de saluer de la tête les deux Aurors revendicateurs, qui lui prêtèrent à peine attention toutefois, continuant à discuter avec véhémence entre eux. Le brun descendit alors rapidement les quelques marches menant au centre de la salle et vit Dumbledore se diriger vers lui. Le vieux sorcier lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et dit simplement :

« Tout va bien, Harry. Tout va bien. »

Le brun, le ventre trop serré pour parler, ne put que hocher la tête de nouveau. Son vis-à-vis lui sourit et ajouta avec malice :

« Bon, je vais donner des nouvelles à Nymphadora et Kingsley. Tous deux avaient hâte de connaître l'issue du procès, mais ne tenaient pas, pour des raisons que nous pouvons comprendre, à s'y montrer. » Il tapota une dernière fois l'épaule de son jeune protégé, et répéta avec douceur, tandis que le regard de Harry tentait vainement d'apercevoir Draco derrière son mentor : « Tout va bien. »

Quand enfin il s'éloigna, Harry se retrouva à un mètre de Draco, qui l'attendait debout, appuyé contre le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était tenu tout au long de son jugement. Le visage impassible, une grande fatigue lui tirant les traits, le blond ne dit rien, pendant plus d'une minute. Le Survivant sentit son ventre se serrer douloureusement, tandis que la peur remontait de nouveau se loger dans son cœur. Mais il capta alors, l'espace d'une seconde, cette lueur dans le regard de l'autre.

Cette lueur qui lui disait, qu'au-delà de la souffrance, au-delà des intempéries, au-delà de la peur, il y avait de la vie. Il restait une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, même au plus profond des ténèbres.

Il restait quelqu'un pour vous tenir la main, même quand plus rien ne semble compter.

Comblant l'espace qui les séparait, Potter, retrouvant à chaque pas le courage -ou l'inconscience- qui l'avait toujours caractérisé, vint attraper doucement Malefoy par la nuque, et l'approcha de lui. Sentant le blond poser sa tête dans son cou avec un soulagement au bord de l'abandon, Harry murmura à Draco :

« Viens, c'est fini. On rentre chez nous. »


	50. Another shadows night in your arms

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël, en espérant qu'il fut joyeux et agréable, plein de rires, de joie, de complicité et de cadeaux !

Et en guise de (modeste) cadeau pour chacun de vous, qui me suivez depuis longtemps ou très récemment sur cette fic, voici ce dernier chapitre… J'aimerai le dédicacer à chacun, car tous autant que vous êtes, les habitués, les nouveaux, les anonymes, vous m'avez portée sur cette histoire qui m'a beaucoup marquée, et qui, je l'espère, vous aura laissé quelques souvenirs…

Merci de tout cœur d'avoir suivi cette aventure, d'avoir frémi, été ému, été en colère ou desespéré, peut-être même d'avoir pleuré, avec et pour nos héros… Merci d'être resté jusqu'au bout, malgré le temps qu'a pris cette histoire, malgré son ton souvent sombre… Et merci par-dessus tout de m'avoir encouragée, et d'avoir été touché par cette histoire. Ca, c'est mon plus beau cadeau de Noël !

Rarement une de mes fics ne m'aura apportée autant d'émotions et de partage, sincèrement, alors je tenais à vous remercier pour cela ^^ Et même si elle se finit ici, j'espère qu'elle restera longtemps, même en infime bribe de souvenir, quelque part… Et à bientôt, peut-être, pour d'autres aventures…

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

Je vous laisse avec la fin de _Fallen angels_…

* * *

**Fallen angels**

Chapitre 50 : Another shadows night in your arms

_La nuit tombe, s'illuminant de points, épars… nous enfermant, ne nous laissant comme repères que ces étoiles diffuses, vacillantes._

_La nuit tombe, mais ne m'effraie plus. Parce que maintenant, quand je ferme les yeux, je ne me retrouve plus face au vide d'une mémoire en lambeaux, et ce ne sont plus mes cauchemars qui s'impriment sur mes paupières._

_La nuit tombe, nous enveloppant, nous laissant avides et pantelants, de ce lendemain qui signifiera tant pour nous._

_La nuit tombe, et elle peut bien durer éternellement ou s'entrecouper d'autant de matins qu'elle le voudra. Je n'ai plus peur._

_Je n'ai plus peur, car j'ai maintenant une certitude au cœur._

_Toi._

Les pas de Draco résonnaient avec force dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard. L'école ne s'était pourtant pas encore vidée de ses élèves, qui ne regagneraient leurs familles pour célébrer Noël avec elles que le lendemain. En cette veille de fête, le château brillait de ses plus beaux atours, non avec ostentation, mais avec le charme et la discrétion que seule peut offrir la magie d'un vrai Noël…

L'adolescent blond tourna à un angle, et emprunta un escalier, quittant l'aile des Serpentards. Il parcourut en silence une bonne partie du bâtiment, avant d'arriver au pied d'un autre escalier. Un couple d'élèves, enlacés en avance sous une branche de gui, eut un sursaut en entendant le jeune homme arriver, et quand ils l'aperçurent qui montait, ils se reculèrent instinctivement contre le mur.

Draco passa devant eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard -les avait-il seulement vus ?-, puis se trouva face à une intersection. Il hésita une seconde : l'un des corridors, très large et interminable, était désert. Au bout de l'autre, plus court, montait déjà un brouhaha joyeux et animé. Les deux chemins le mèneraient à sa destination, le premier serait certes plus calme mais également plus long. L'autre, rapide, mais fréquenté.

Il reprit sa route, sans plus attendre. Empruntant le second chemin, il remonta les quelques dizaines de mètres qui le séparaient de la Grande Salle, ignorant les regards furtifs ou pleinement inquisiteurs que lui jetaient les adolescents présents dans le couloir ; et s'arrêta une seconde sur le seuil. La porte close n'étouffait qu'à peine la musique et les exclamations enthousiastes des gens qui faisaient la fête. Il prit une brève inspiration et tendit la main pour repousser le battant, quand celui-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laissait s'échapper un groupe de quatre élèves hilares et bruyants, se tenant par les épaules, brillants dans leurs robes de bal et leurs cravates en soie, des bulles de champagne pétillant de leurs yeux jusqu'au bord de leurs lèvres…

Draco se décala d'un pas pour les laisser passer, et garda son regard dardé devant lui, même quand l'un des garçons du groupe, un Serdaigle, le bouscula avec plus d'intentionnalité que de réelle maladresse. Serrant les lèvres, le blond se passa une main sur la tempe, comme pour se rasséréner, puis pénétra dans la Grande Salle, en même temps que plusieurs autres étudiants, qui prirent toutefois soin de laisser une distance entre eux et lui.

La pièce était magnifique, richement décorée et sublimée par la lumière tamisée que diffusaient les centaines de bougies flottant au-dessus des élèves. Les douze immenses sapins qui trônaient au bout de la salle scintillaient de rouge, bleu, doré et argenté sous les éclairages diffus, et les bijoux des jeunes filles se reflétaient dans les boules de verres qui ornaient les arbres. Les robes et les capes tournoyaient et virevoltaient au son des rires et de la musique, les sourires fleurissaient sur les lèvres et dans les prunelles pleines d'insouciance.

Le jeune homme blond resta un moment sur le seuil, saisi à la gorge par cette vision d'un monde où rien ne paraissait pouvoir s'écrouler. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, et n'aurait su dire en cette seconde si c'était de l'envie ou du dégoût qu'il ressentait.

Peut-être juste un abyssal et saisissant désespoir, qui dura l'espace d'une seconde, mais suffit à ébranler sa carapace.

Alors, pour se calmer et retrouver son sang-froid, il eut ce geste machinal, qui avait l'étrange et malsain don de lui ramener immédiatement les pieds sur terre : il pressa de sa main droite son avant-bras gauche, et serra du plus fort qu'il le put à travers l'étoffe épaisse de son pull. Quand il sentit son bras s'engourdir sous la douleur, il relâcha enfin la pression, et put reprendre son souffle.

Il balaya alors à nouveau la salle du regard, et sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu en apercevant une tête rousse dépasser des autres, tournoyant maladroitement au milieu de la piste de danse. Il fit un pas dans cette direction, mais se retrouva sans qu'il s'y attende face à un barrage de cinq adolescents, dont le vert dominait largement sur les costumes de soirée.

« Alors, petit prince, on s'est égaré ? »

Draco ne répondit rien, refusant de fixer les Serpentards qui lui faisaient face. Il voulut poursuivre son chemin, mais les autres ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

« Tu sais que tu nous as beaucoup déçus… On s'attendait à mieux de ta part, toi qui te prétendais à notre tête. » sussura un autre, mauvais, tout en lui plaquant durement une main sur le torse pour le forcer à reculer d'un pas.

Malgré la force de l'autre, le blond ne bougea pas, et levant enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur, il lâcha entre ses dents :

« Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. »

« Oh oh, ça c'est que tu crois, Malefoy ! » s'exclama un autre, mais il ne put continuer, car déjà le ton de Draco se durcissait quand il précisa, repoussant celui qui le bloquait :

« Je ne suis plus un Malefoy. » Il repartit, mais non sans entendre, malgré le brouhaha ambiant, le premier des Serpentards reprendre, crachant son venin comme s'il l'avait encore en face de lui et qu'il venait de lui mettre son poing en plein visage :

« Tu parles ! Tu peux fuir et prétendre être un autre, on sait tous ce que tu es et ce que tu vaux ! Tu n'effaceras pas comme ça ton passé ! »

Serrant son avant-bras à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, Draco se fraya un chemin comme il le put dans la foule compacte et mouvante des danseurs. Tout tournait autour de lui, la musique lui martelait la tête, faisant battre son sang contre ses tempes. Les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et qu'il tenta vainement de refouler lui brouillait le paysage en un magma flou et dérangeant. Bousculé, bringuebalé par la foule, il crut entendre son nom plusieurs fois, et s'efforça d'oublier, d'ignorer ces voix. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses, il pouvait accepter le dégoût, l'horreur, la moquerie ou même cette stupide et incompréhensible admiration dans les voix des autres, mais entendre encore et encore ce nom qui n'était plus lui, il ne le pouvait plus.

Malefoy.

Malefoy…

Malefoy… Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, encore maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça représentait, maintenant que tous ses représentants étaient tombés ? Ses parents… Les deux personnes qui l'avaient mis au monde et portés plus loin qu'eux-mêmes l'auraient sans doute cru possible… Son père et sa mère, qui avaient tout sacrifié, jusqu'à leurs croyances mêmes, pour qu'il vive libre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus… Eux, avec qui il n'avait même pas pu échanger une dernière étreinte, un dernier mot, un dernier regard…

Eux, pouvaient-ils encore prétendre être des Malefoy, de là où ils étaient ? Dans ce lieu où l'âme même des personnes était niée, n'avait plus de valeur ?

Et lui, lui le fils indigne, lui le traître à son sang… de cette famille il ne pourrait plus jamais se réclamer. Il ne le pourrait ni ne le voudrait plus.

Non, il n'était plus un Malefoy.

« Draco ? »

Oui… Oui ! Oui, ça c'était lui ! Oui, là il se reconnaissait encore…

Il relâcha très légèrement la pression sur son avant-bras, se raccrochant à ce prénom comme à une bouée de sauvetage, s'y agrippant, tournant la tête de tous côtés pour enfin trouver son sauveur, celui ou celle qui l'avait reconnu. Lui.

Lui. Juste Draco.

Il tomba presque dans les bras de Ron quand celui-ci lui tapota doucement l'épaule, et sentit son cœur s'apaiser enfin un peu en entendant la voix inquiète mais si rassurante de Hermione couvrir un instant le vacarme des danseurs :

« Draco ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Il est très pâle, Mione… » La prise de Weasley sur son épaule se raffermit, tandis que la main chaude de Granger se posait sur son front, pour ensuite glisser doucement jusqu'à sa main et desserrer calmement ses doigts de son avant-bras.

« Tout va bien, Draco. Sors un peu, Harry ne va pas tarder… » Les prunelles grises, qui vrillaient trop rapidement la salle, s'ancrèrent enfin dans celles, posées et bienveillantes, de la jeune fille. Alors Draco hocha la tête, ravala la boule d'angoisse qui s'était logée dans sa gorge, et se laissa entraîner par le Gryffondor, dont le bras s'était fait aussi ferme que protecteur autour de ses épaules.

Confusément, l'adolescent blond sentait bien qu'on faisait place autour de lui, qu'on s'écartait un peu de leur passage -de _son_ passage… Il entendait bien les rires se transformer en murmures… Il percevait bien la chaleur de la fête se refroidir légèrement… Et puis, aussi brutalement que la foule l'avait happé, il sentit la masse d'élèves se refermer en bloc dès qu'il en fut sorti, tous retournant à leur activité, avec cette insouciance qu'il n'aurait plus jamais, lui.

On l'avait déjà oublié. Tant mieux ! Il ne demandait que ça…

S'éloignant des deux amis de Harry, il tituba un peu vers la sortie, puis reprit une démarche assurée, s'enfonçant dans les dédales du château, avant d'accélérer le pas jusqu'à se mettre à courir jusqu'à la sortie.

Il n'avait plus qu'une idée, un seul but. Une seule destination.

Il courut, ignorant les cris de protestation des quelques élèves qu'il bouscula à l'entrée de l'école et sur les marches menant au perron.

Il accéléra, ignorant le froid qui lui cinglait les joues, ignorant les flocons qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Il traversa le parc, longea le lac, s'enfonça dans la Forêt interdite, ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur, ignorant cette lame d'angoisse et de détresse qui lui entaillait le ventre, ignorant cette envie presque dévorante de serrer son avant-bras pour enfin se calmer, et oublier…

Il ignora tout cela, parce que justement il ne voulait pas oublier.

Pas oublier celui pour qui tout ça avait un sens. Celui pour qui ça valait la peine de supporter toute cette souffrance.

Celui qui serait bientôt là, parce que comme lui, il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller.

Pas d'autres bras dans lesquels se jeter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_La nuit nous enveloppe, le froid nous entoure._

_Mais plus jamais ça ne nous fera souffrir._

_Parce que nous sommes ensemble. Et qu'à deux, toutes les souffrances se supportent._

_A deux, tout prend un sens, enfin._

_Même la nuit, et le froid._

_Même cette solitude, qui se meurt chaque fois que nous nous rapprochons._

_Acceptons la nuit, le froid. Oui. Mais ne nous laissons plus happer par la solitude._

_Etreignons-nous encore une fois pour la faire mourir à nouveau, Draco._

Malgré la neige qui tombait abondamment et étouffait tous les bruits alentours, Draco entendit très nettement les pas de Harry, à un mètre derrière lui. Le blond ferma les yeux de soulagement, et ne put réprimer un sourire quand il sentit le jeune homme s'agenouiller derrière lui et l'enlacer doucement de ses bras.

Le Survivant posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, et murmura :

« Tu vas attraper froid… Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Pas trop. Tes amis m'ont dit que tu ne tarderais pas. »

Harry hocha la tête, et se rapprochant un peu plus de l'autre, demanda :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu à l'intérieur ? Tu ne portes qu'un pull… Tu vas attraper la mort ! »

Refermant ses bras sur ceux du brun, Draco murmura, fixant d'un regard un peu lointain la neige devant lui, qui traçait un chemin infini, se perdant dans les ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite :

« J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Dans un lieu rassurant, un lieu qui… qui me parle. »

Nul besoin pour Harry de regarder autour de lui pour savoir où ils se trouvaient, ni quels souvenirs ils y avaient bâtis ensemble… Partout les échos et les ombres de leurs étreintes, de leurs peurs et de leur passion s'y dessinaient, s'y murmuraient… Partout, en miroir aux secondes qu'ils partageaient maintenant, se confondaient les images de ces moments où ils s'étaient acceptés l'un l'autre au point d'être prêts à se perdre ou se damner, tout, pourvu qu'on ne les sépare pas.

Tout, pourvu qu'on les laisse vivre l'instant. Ensemble.

« Tu ne pouvais pas rester avec les autres ? » demanda d'un ton hésitant le Survivant, n'osant brusquer son interlocuteur.

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent un peu, mais il se reprit tout aussi rapidement, se raidissant tandis que sa voix se durcissait pour répondre d'un ton égal :

« Pas avec ceux qui ne me voient que comme Malefoy. Qui ne retiennent de moi que ce qui les arrange. »

« Laisse-les dire, Draco… Ca ne compte plus. »

« Non, en effet. Mais putain, Harry, je ne suis presque plus rien aujourd'hui, et je m'en fous ! Je m'en fous parce que comme tu dis, tout ça ne compte plus. Mais alors, pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas juste s'en foutre eux aussi ? » s'écria-t-il, la voix pleine de rage et d'amertume. Il s'écarta de l'étreinte du brun et se remit sur les genoux, commençant à taper du plat de la main sur le sol. « Pourquoi ne nous oublient-ils pas ? Je ne leur demande rien, juste qu'ils m'oublient… »

Se relevant, le Survivant dit d'une voix d'où ne perçait apparemment aucune émotion, et pourtant, le temps ne s'était pas assez écoulé pour qu'il puisse aborder ce sujet avec un recul total :

« Parce que tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas oublier. Draco… Laisse faire le temps. Et toi, avance comme tu le souhaites, à ton rythme. Tu es bien revenu ici de ton propre gré, après tout… »

Draco se releva à son tour, et fit face à son compagnon. Il réussit à retrouver son calme, et ajouta, avec assurance :

« Oui, je suis revenu. Parce que Pansy, et mes parents, se sont battus pour que je sois de nouveau un homme libre. Parce que, même si le monde entier me reproche et me conteste cette liberté, je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas en profiter… Parce que, si je suis libre, c'est pour être avec toi. » Il serra les poings, et sous le sourire confiant et encourageant du brun, il dit, plantant ses prunelles dans celles de Harry : « Je n'ai pas le droit de tomber, ni d'abandonner. Je ne veux pas leur donner raison, je ne veux pas leur offrir cette victoire. Je tiendrais, quoiqu'il arrive, pour toi. Parce que sans moi, tu ne te relèveras pas. »

Harry hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et ce simple geste, si infime fût-il, sembla autoriser Draco à admettre, peut-être pour la première fois, à celui qui partagerait désormais sa vie :

« Et parce que sans toi, je ne me relèverai pas non plus. »

Le brun s'avança d'un pas, comblant l'espace qui les séparait, et prenant la main de l'adolescent dans la sienne, il souffla, les yeux brillants :

« Il sera bientôt minuit. Viens, allons célébrer Noël dans un endroit plus agréable… »

L'autre acquiesça, et prenant une grande inspiration, le Survivant les fit tous deux transplaner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_La nuit tombe, s'illuminant de points, épars… nous enfermant, ne nous laissant comme repères que ces étoiles diffuses, vacillantes._

_Et dans tes yeux, au-delà de la fatigue, au-delà de la peine, je découvre ce point lumineux. Diffus. Encore un peu vacillant. Mais qui ne disparaît jamais totalement._

_Parce que chaque fois que ton regard croise le mien, je sens cette lueur grandir. Faiblement encore, mais c'est distinct. Quand tu me regardes, quand je te regarde, je vois cet espoir en toi qui grandit, qui s'ancre._

_Cette lueur nous accompagnera toujours, et je sais que quand la nuit tombera, je n'aurais plus peur._

La neige tombait maintenant en véritable tempête à l'extérieur, et les quelques bougies posées dans la pièce vacillaient de temps à autre, faisant danser les ombres sur les murs de pierre.

Assis au centre de la petite salle déserte, en haut d'une des tours du château, Harry et Draco savouraient, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, leur semblait-il, un moment de calme. Un instant de répit.

Bien sûr, rien n'était fini. Ils avaient même conscience que le plus dur serait à venir… même si ce futur ne leur apparaissait plus aussi impossible à aborder, puisqu'enfin, ils étaient deux.

Ensemble.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura tout à coup le blond, rompant le silence agréable qui les avait enveloppés.

Harry, avalant la bouchée de biscuits à la cannelle qu'il avait englouti, se tourna vers lui et afficha un air étonné :

« Mais… de quoi ? »

« Je n'ai… je n'ai pas eu le temps de te trouver un cadeau. »

Le brun faillit éclater de rire tant l'air dépité et désolé de son vis-à-vis rendait grave une situation qui ne l'était guère. Repoussant plus loin sur le sol son assiette de friandises, il se rapprocha de Draco, et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. Quand enfin le blond leva les yeux vers lui, le Survivant le rassura, un immense sourire ornant ses lèvres :

« Pas besoin, Draco. Tu me l'as déjà offert. » Il sourit de plus belle face à l'air sceptique de l'autre, et ajouta, cette fois plus sérieux : « Cette promesse que tu m'as faite, il y a quelques temps… Quand tu m'as proposé ce futur à deux… »

« Tu parles ! Beau cadeau ce que je t'offre là ! » fit, amer, l'adolescent blond en détournant le regard. « Un futur incertain, où rien ne garantit qu'on sera heureux… »

Il ne put en dire davantage : les lèvres de Harry étaient venues sceller les siennes, le réduisant au silence. La main du brun, posée avec force et possession sur son avant-bras gauche empêchait tout mouvement de fuite de la part du blond. Mais Draco n'avait nulle part où aller : nul autre foyer que dans les bras de Harry, nul autre refuge que dans son cœur. Nulle autre destination qui vaille la peine d'être visitée.

« Draco, arrête… Je ne mens pas quand je dis que tu m'as offert plus que ce que je pouvais désirer. Je suis seul depuis si longtemps, et tu m'offres d'être là, à mes côtés. Pour… toute la vie, si je le souhaite. Evidemment ! Que pourrais-je vouloir de plus, d'après toi ? »

Il y avait tant de gravité, tant de détresse, tant d'honnêteté dans ses deux prunelles vertes, vacillantes mais si fortes, que Draco ne put que croire Harry.

« Alors… joyeux Noël, petit lion. » conclut le blond dans un sourire encore maladroit, mais si sincère, lui aussi.

Oui, rien ne leur assurait que demain ne serait pas synonyme de ténèbres, lui aussi.

Rien ne leur garantissait un avenir souriant, sans nuage pour venir troubler leurs jours.

Mais ils n'en demandaient pas tant. Ils n'exigeaient aucune promesse, aucune certitude.

Une seule leur suffisait. Et elle était là, naissante mais bien réelle.

La certitude qu'enfin, ils ne marcheraient plus seuls. Ils étaient là, ensemble.

Ensemble, l'un pour l'autre.

L'un avec l'autre.

Tendant à Draco une coupe de champagne, Harry brandit solennellement la sienne, puis souffla, les yeux aussi pétillants que les bulles qui tentaient de s'échapper du breuvage :

« Joyeux Noël… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Quand je vois tes yeux qui s'illuminent, même faiblement, je sais que tout ce que nous avons vécu n'aura pas été vain._

_Tu m'as sorti des ténèbres dans lesquelles je m'étais abandonné. Tu m'as ramené à la vie quand je voulais m'en extraire, me donnant une seule raison de continuer à exister._

_Une seule raison, mais si puissante, si évidente, que je ne pouvais qu'avoir envie, de nouveau, de voir un autre jour se lever._

_Ta présence à mes côtés._

_Voilà ma raison de vivre._

D'un même élan, les deux coupes vinrent tinter l'une contre l'autre dans un son cristallin, vite rejointes par deux autres flûtes à champagne.

« Joyeux Noël ! » répondit la voix enjouée de Hermione, à laquelle se joignit rapidement celle de Ron. Draco se contenta d'un sourire un peu las, mais sincère.

Les quatre jeunes gens burent une gorgée d'alcool, puis Harry déclara avec enthousiasme :

« Bon… Et que diriez-vous d'ouvrir les cadeaux ? »

Hermione et le Survivant retinrent un grand éclat de rire quand Ron poussa un cri de joie tonitruant, faisant sursauter au passage Draco, qui manqua de renverser sa coupe de champagne sur sa chemise.

Laissant leur couple d'amis se rapprocher du sapin au pied duquel trônaient les paquets enrubannés, Harry s'approcha du blond et lui glissa doucement :

« Toujours aussi impressionnable, mon pauvre Draco, mmh ? »

Le blond lança un regard torve à son compagnon, et répliqua, tout en reposant prudemment son verre sur un guéridon :

« Disons plutôt que je ne me ferai jamais aux débordements intempestifs de celui qui te sert de meilleur ami. »

« Draco ! » s'offusqua le brun, tout en lui donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule.

« Mais quoi ? » fit en toute bonne foi l'autre, avant d'ajouter plus bas, tout en désignant discrètement du doigt Ron qui arrachait littéralement le papier doré d'un grand paquet, sous l'œil mi-amusé mi-réprobateur de sa compagne. « A 25 ans, il toujours aussi puéril… Il est irrécupérable, que veux-tu ? Même la guerre ne l'aura pas assagi. » Et pourtant ces mots ne sonnaient pas comme un reproche. Juste comme une constatation douce-amère.

« Et heureusement ! » répondit le brun, en écho aux pensées de son compagnon.

Tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se dirigeaient vers la fenêtre de leur salon pour voir les premiers flocons de l'hiver tomber, Hermione, assise au milieu d'un fatras de papier brillants et de rubans colorés, se pencha vers Ron et lui glissa avec émotion :

« Je suis si heureuse… » Elle sourit, et dit avec plaisir : « Je suis si heureuse que le temps qui passe n'ait pas entaché ce qu'il y a entre eux. »

« Comment est-ce que cela serait possible, Mione ? » demanda Ron, tout en enroulant autour de son cou l'immense écharpe de laine que lui avait tricoté la jeune femme. Il eut un sourire confiant quand il précisa : « Ce qui les unit a toujours été sombre et tortueux. Rien n'est simple avec eux. Mais c'est ce qu'ils aiment, ce qui les rend plus forts. Ils se sont trouvés. » Et comme si cette dernière phrase expliquait tout, il porta de nouveau son attention sur ses paquets, en attrapant un autre avec avidité.

Hermione le regarda un instant, surprise, puis finit par hocher la tête, couvant d'un regard chaleureux leurs amis qui s'enlaçaient doucement devant la fenêtre, seuls au monde.

Dans leur bulle, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, s'en détachant comme si plus rien ne comptait.

Seuls, ensemble, oubliant tout le reste, comme cela leur arrivait si souvent à présent, de plus en plus, au fil du temps.

« Oui, ils se sont trouvés. »

Respirant doucement l'odeur des cheveux emmêlés de son compagnon, Draco enlaça un peu plus fortement la taille de Harry et soupira d'aise. Le brun, souriant, cala davantage son dos contre le torse du jeune homme, puis, avisant la montre qui ornait le poignet du blond, cachant quelque peu la Marque striée de cicatrices blanches, il s'exclama :

« Oh, il est bientôt minuit ! Il faut se souhaiter un joyeux Noël… »

En entendant son compagnon, Draco esquissa alors ce demi-sourire, un peu las, mais qui ranimait légèrement le gris terne de ses yeux, et qui le caractérisait depuis quelques années maintenant.

« On s'est déjà souhaité un joyeux Noël, Harry… » fit-il, amusé.

Se retournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur, le brun sourit et murmura, tout en attrapant l'autre par la nuque pour venir coller son front au sien.

« C'est vrai. Avec Ron et Hermione. Mais tu ne m'as pas offert mon cadeau. »

« Oh, et que veux-tu cette année, petit lion ? » demanda alors l'autre, connaissant déjà la réponse, mais ne se lassant pas de l'entendre.

Fermant les yeux, Harry répondit, dans un sourire lointain :

« Une autre nuit de ténèbres dans tes bras, Draco. C'est tout ce que je veux. Toujours. »

Fermant les yeux à son tour, Draco embrassa doucement le front de son compagnon, et le serra dans ses bras :

« Evidemment… Quoi d'autre ? » Il l'enlaça avec un peu plus de force, et murmura pour eux seuls : « Une autre nuit de ténèbres dans tes bras. Moi aussi c'est tout ce que je veux. Une autre nuit de ténèbres… avec toi. »


End file.
